NarutoEXE
by NeoNazo356
Summary: A month had passed since Lan and friends had returned from Beyondard, after the defeat of the Cybeast Grezar created by Beyondard Wily. Just as peace has finally returned however, a horrifyingly-powerful creature with nine tails, more powerful than the Cybeasts appear. The appearance of an exceedingly human-like NetNavi heralds a new adventure for Lan and friends. FIRST FANFIC.
1. The Red Comet

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be sure to comment so future work will be better. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. All copyrights are the property of their respective copywrites.**

* * *

The Cyber World, Net City

A red comet with a small orange patch streaked across the sky. NetNavis of all size, shape, and color everywhere looked up in awe, wondering what it was. It began to draw closer to the ground, the shockwaves emitted causing pieces of the buildings to disintegrate.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

The comet struck , churning up ground as it went.

Partway through its trajectory, the comet hit a snag somewhere, and the orange piece broke loose and landed in a trash can in a back alley. Everyone was so focused on the comet itself, that no one noticed the absence of the orange patch.

As a crowd of Navis ran past, the orange patch of rock began to glow. Little by little, it assumed a more humanoid shape. The transformation being completed, the patch had a new human form.

It looked like a young boy around the age of fourteen. He wore a blue headband with a metal plate attached with a leaf-shaped engraving in the center around a head of spiky blonde hair. He wore a baggy orange jacket, a white collar around the neck, with a zipper running down the front. Blue fabric covered his shoulders and ran around to the back. A red circle with a counterclockwise running spiral was placed right below the blue cloth. On his left shoulder was a clockwise running whirlpool charm. The bottom of the jacket had blue lining, slightly under the waistline. He wore baggy orange pants, a holster strapped to his right leg midway down the thigh. He wore blue rubber sandals that worked their way up to his ankles and left his toes uncovered. His eyebrows were blonde as his hair, his eyes slightly open to reveal that they were blue. He also seemed to have what were whiskers on his cheeks.

One or two Navis saw a pair of legs sticking out of the trash can, but left it be because they were more interested in the comet.

Soon, the figure was alone again, unable to wake up.**

* * *

**

**Nazo356: Well, that's done. Now to get to work on the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Hey, are you gonna put any action into this fanfic. The first chapter was _really_ boring.**

**Nazo356: *Left eye twitches angrily* Sakura, if it wouldn't be too much trouble.**

**Sakura: Oh it's really no trouble at all. *Transforms into Demon Sakura Mode* NARUTO YOU IDIOT! *Punches Naruto, knocking him into ****Naruto E.X.E. ****Chapter 2, The Sleeping Awaken***


	2. The Sleeping Ones Awaken

**I do not own Megaman or Naruto. All copyrights are the property of their respective copywrites.**

* * *

The Cyber World, Net City

"Hey. Are you awake."

...

"I don't think he's awake, what should we do IceMan."

"I don't know AquaMan."

"But we can't just leave him like this. Maybe the others will know what to do."

"All right. But we'll need help carrying him. BubbleMan!"

"Yes?"

"We need help carrying him. Would you mind helping us."

"Sure. Rrgh, he's heavy."

* * *

"AquaMan, IceMan, BubbleMan, who's that you have there?"

"We don't know, we found him an a trash can near where that red comet crashed."

"The poor thing, his owner must've thrown him away just yesterday."

"He looks stable, but he appears to be a bit damaged. Let me work my magic. Healing Pulse!"

"Mnnnn."

"Hey Meddy, I think it worked. He's starting to wake up."

"C'mon everyone, give him some room."

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" The figure's eyes finally opened. He got on his feet and dusted himself off.

"You mean you don't know?" said a little blue guy wearing a fish bowl on his head. He wore an eggshell white outfit with pink trim on the edges. On the top of his fish bowl was a little waterspout. On his chest was a blue and white wavy pattern over a light green background.

"You're in the center of Net City," said a girl with green eyes. She wore light pink boots that stopped at rings on her knees, dark pink and black worked their way up into dark pink tights. Dark pink gloves stopped at rings just below her elbows, black cloth worked its way under a pink sleeveless shirt with a collar that worked its way up the girls neck. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail secured close to the bottom by a green ribbon. Her helmet had two slightly transparent antennae circling around the back of her head. She wore a heart shaped symbol on her chest and on the sides of her helmet.

"What's your name?" said another girl wearing a pink visor over her eyes. She wore white boots that came up past her knees and gloves that stopped just past her elbows. Her dark blue hair was tied up in a bun on the back of her head, two locks of it were down the sides of her face. She wore that hat that nurses always seem to be wearing. She was carrying a first aid kit with her. She wore a white dress that stuck outward at the bottom, two pink lines ran down the front. On the top of her hat and on her case was a four petaled red flower over a white background.

"Um, its Naruto, at least that's what I think it is," he said scratching his head.

**Naruto Soundtrack - I said I'm Naruto**

"Naruto, that's an interesting name, but how can you not know if that's your name?" said a little guy in a light green and darker green parka and snow pants. The hood, waistline, and ends of his sleeves and pants ended in a puffy white material. He wore brown gloves and boots, and wore a light blue snowflake over a blue background as his symbol.

"Its not that I don't remember," Naruto said, "it's just that my head is a bit cloudy right now. Well, that isn't really important right now. What're your names anyway?"

"Oh my name is Roll," the pink girl said.

"Mine is Meddy," the girl in the nurse outfit said.

"I'm AquaMan," the little guy with the fish bowl said.

"I'm IceMan," the guy in the winter gear said, "and this is Bubble-, hey where'd he go?"

"He must've had something else to do," AquaMan said.

"So, you said I was in Net City," Naruto said.

"Yes, you are," Roll said, "but how come you don't know that, you're a NetNavi too."

"NetNavi?" Naruto said, tilting his head in thought.

"He must still be damaged if he doesn't know what he is," Meddy moved closer, pulling a stethoscope out of her first aid kit and putting it to his forehead. "Hm, there isn't anything wrong with you, you probably just need some time to think."

"So," Naruto said asking, "if I was in a trash can, then why did you find me anyway?"

"Well," AquaMan said, "I was going to see the comet that landed in the Cyber World yesterday."

"Comet?" Naruto said, still a little disoriented.

"Yes, the comet," IceMan said, "it came out of nowhere and landed here yesterday. Military leaders and scientists from all over the world say they have no idea where it came from."

"Yeah, even SciLab doesn't know where it came from," Roll said, "the officials are over there trying to figure out where it came from too. If we're lucky, maybe we'll get a glimpse of it too."

"Hey, do you want to come with us?" Meddy asked.

"Sure," Naruto said, "I guess so."

Roll, Meddy, AquaMan, IceMan, and Naruto started walking toward the crash site. Unbeknownst to the others, Naruto's body pulsated every few steps.

* * *

The Cyber World, Net City Crash Site

"Woah," Naruto said, looking to the left and right, "what happened here?"

"When the comet crashed into the ground, it took out all the buildings beside it," Roll said.

"The trench stopped right beside the trash can we found you in," AquaMan said, "the comet just barely buried you under rubble."

"Is this the comet?" Naruto said pointing to a huge rock. "Its huge," Naruto said, taken aback by the size of the comet. It was made of rough jagged rock, was red, and about as big as a house.

"Everyone step away from the warning tape." A group of security Navis were standing around a yellow dividing line keeping a swarm of Navis away from the comet.

"Roll, Meddy, what're you doing here," said a boy Navi with red chest armor, gloves and boots with white tips. His helmet had a black visor, a fin coming from the top, and a white ring right above the visor. He had long white hair that went past his waist. On his chest and the backs of his hands was a ying-yang symbol, except the dividing line was a zigzag.

"ProtoMan," Roll said, "its been a while, what're you doing here."

ProtoMan sighed, "trying to keep this whole comet thing under control. I don't know what this thing is, but its shockwaves upon entry damaged out all the buildings surrounding this area. It'll take weeks of reprogramming to fix everything. Not to mention that nobody seems to have any idea as to where this thing came from. I just hope this doesn't have anything to do with Duo."

"I doubt it, he isn't due to judge the human race for a few hundred more years."

"MegaMan," Roll and Meddy said.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?" MegaMan said. He had blue boots, gloves, and helmet on. Vertical light blue stripes going down his sides, and he wore yellow shoulder pads. His helmet had two stripes going from right above his green eyes to the back of his helmet. Yellow squares ran down the middle, and he had yellow guards on the sides of his helmet. He had spiky brown hair sticking out the back of his helmet, and his symbol was two black triangles on the edges connected by a black line with red filling the sides, which he wore in his chest and on the sides of his helmet.

"Oh, this is Naruto," Roll said, "AquaMan and IceMan kind of found him in a trash can this morning."

"Hi there, my names MegaMan," he held out his hand, Naruto was a little slow to shake it though, "sorry about your NetOp abandoning you."

"NetOp?" Naruto asked, confused as to what he meant.

"You mean you don't know what a NetOp is?" MegaMan asked, "aren't you a NetNavi too?"

"Right now I can barely remember much of anything," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Oh, that's too bad," Megaman said in a sympathetic tone, "I hope you get better soon."

"Although I must say," ProtoMan said, now standing behind Roll and Meddy, who were shocked when they realized that he was behind them, "your design is very peculiar. You have so much detail, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a flesh-and-blood human."

"Huh, you're right, although I don't see a NaviMark on you anywhere," Roll said, looking up and down Naruto looking for his mark.

"Do you mean this," Naruto said pointing to the leaf-shaped carving on his headband.

"Yeah speaking of which, why is it pulsating?" ProtoMan said pointing to Naruto's headband.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

"What was that," Roll and Meddy said, standing behind Naruto.

"Look, the comet," a Navi in the crowd said pointing to it.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - A Crisis After Another**

The cracks began to run down the sides of the comet, pretty soon it was split into large chunks. One by one, the pieces began to fall off , Navis everywhere began to run as the cracks set off earthquakes. Large chunks of the surviving buildings began to break off, deleting any unfortunate Navi that happened to be standing under it.

"Earthquakes," Roll said, "in the Cyber World? How can that be?"

"I don't know," MegaMan said, "but if I had to guess, I'd say it might be because of a Cybeast."

"A Cybeast," ProtoMan said, a trickle of fear in his voice, "but you and Lan destroyed them."

"That doesn't mean there weren't any others in the Beyondard," MegaMan said.

"ProtoMan, what's going on?" The voice seemed to come from ProtoMan's helmet.

"Its not anything good I can tell you that," ProtoMan said, "we're going to need reinforcements. Call in all the Net Saviors."

"Argh!" Naruto fell onto all fours writhing pain.

"Naruto," Meddy said, "what's happening?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, his voice slightly more feral. "But I do know what this thing is!"

"What! What is it?" MegaMan asked.

"The Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto said as he managed to get onto his feet, "and if it isn't stopped, it'll destroy everything in its path. UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT," Naruto shouted. "I remember everything now!"

"You do?" Roll said.

"Yes, and I won't let this thing hurt anyone," Naruto said pulling out a black kunai knife, "I won't let it hurt my friends."

"We're your friends," Meddy said.

"Well you guys did dig me out of a trash can and woke me up," Naruto said, "ProtoMan, how many guys will be coming?"

"Um, I don't have any confirmations yet," ProtoMan said, "we're calling in all of the Nat Saviors, so I think we should be able to handle it."

"If they're all strong, then we just might be able to defeat this thing," Naruto said.

"First things first," MegaMan said,"we need to get all the civilian NetNavis out of this area, and fast."

"It isn't any good," ProtoMan said, "the electromagnetic waves this thing is giving off are blocking all radio transmissions. If we tried to spread the word on foot, we'd never get it done in time."

"If we need to get the word out," Naruto formed a hand sign, "then leave it to me."

"Naruto, how are you gonna get the word out?" Roll asked, "you're just one guy."

"Not for long," blue energy started spiraling around Naruto's body, when the energy stopped, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" There was a blast of smoke that covered the entire area.

"What the-" ProtoMan, MegaMan, Meddy, and Roll said as they were surrounded on all sides by exact copies of Naruto.

"Alright you guys," Naruto commanded from higher ground, "I want you to run through every street of this city as fast as you can and tell everyone to get the heck out of here. Look around every corner, leave no stone unturned, put your lives on the line if you have to, but I want you to get everyone out of here."

"GOT IT!" the shadow clones said. They scattered in all directions doing as they were told.

"MegaMan, ProtoMan," Naruto said to the others, "I want you guys to grab Roll and Meddy and get as far away from here as fast as you can. I'll hold this thing off!"

"Are you nuts," MegaMan said, "if this things as strong as a Cybeast, you won't last for two seconds against it."

"Listen to me," Naruto said, shutting the others up, "I came to this world along with that comet, and somehow this thing got back on the outside."

The others were shocked by what Naruto just said.

"I don't know how, but I'm gonna stop this thing. I've lost enough people in my life already. And I'm not about to lose any more."

"Alright, but you better promise to come back alive," MegaMan said as he started pulling Roll away.

"I never go back on my word," Naruto said turning towards MegaMan, "because that is my Nindo, my own ninja way."

MegaMan, ProtoMan, Roll, and Meddy headed down the street just as the comet began to break.

Four long orange furry legs broke out of the comet, slowly lifting it up out of the ground. The comet began to crack a little bit more, Naruto turned around to get away, but the explosion from the comet knocked him back before he could even take a step. When the smoke cleared, a giant orange furred fox stood, as large as a mountain. Nine giant tails lashed around, knocking down all the buildings around it. The giant fox sniffed the air, then turned its gaze towards Naruto.

"Alright Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto said pulling out his Kunai and assuming a fighting stance, "bring it on."

Naruto charged headlong at the Nine Tailed Fox, holding nothing back.

The Nine Tailed Fox charged at Naruto, fangs bared, ready to rip Naruto to shreds.

* * *

**Naruto: Hey Nazo356, can I ask you something?**

**Nazo356: You can just call me 'Nazo'. And sure, what do you wanna ask?**

**Naruto: What's the big idea having me dropped in a trash can!?!?!?**

**Nazo356: Chill Naruto. It could've always been a lot worse.**

**Naruto: And just how do you figure that?! *Questioning Nazo's logic***

**Nazo356: *Plays clip from the Naruto OVAs, ****Find the Crimson Four-Leaf Clover!**** , ****Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village ****, ****Finally a Clash! Jonin V.S. Genin!! Indiscriminate grand melee tournament meeting!!****, and ****Konoha Sports Festival*******

**Naruto: Nazo, what're you getting at.**

**Nazo356: Shh, the montage is about to start. *Grabs a bowl of miso ramen with pork and starts eating***

**Naruto: *Watches clips trying trying to see what Nazo's point is* **

**The audible sounds Naruto hears are as follows.**

**# 1- Naruto falling into a pitfall trap.**

**# 2- A series of explosions.**

**# 3- Rising of the dirt-covered Marionette Ninja Squad.**

**# 4- Naruto's butt catching fire.**

**# 5- Sakura ranting, then hitting Naruto upside the head.**

**# 6- Naruto stepping in a pile of "you know what".**

**# 7- A vine snapping, dropping Naruto into the water.**

**# 8- Naruto stepping in another pile of "you know what".**

**# 9- Trumpet music, then Naruto getting wacked upside the head.**

**# 10- Naruto's intestines turning inside out.**

**# 11- Naruto completely losing it.**

**# 12- Naruto's intestines turning inside out, again.**

**# 13- Naruto's face scraping across an unwaxed floor.**

**# 14- A cow mooing.**

**# 15- Porta-potties being bowled over like bowling pins **

**# 16- Naruto completely losing it, again.**

**# 17- Naruto being scared out of his wits by an angry Ino.**

**# 18- Naruto's Shadow Clone's intestines turning inside out.**

**# 19- Naruto realizing the cruel irony of using Shadow Clones to hold public toilets.**

**# 20- Naruto's intestines turning to rubber, once again.**

**# 21- A baton getting wedged in Naruto's butt.**

**# 22- Sakura, Ino, and Hinata being freaked out.**

**# 23- Naruto getting snagged by the Shadow Possession Jutsu.**

**# 24- Naruto 'ahem', letting it all out.**

**Naruto: *Awkward silence***

**Nazo356: Now do you see what I mean.**

**Naruto: Ugh, were those last four really necessary? **

**Nazo356: Yes, yes they were.**

**Naruto: *Naruto drifts into obscurity***

**Nazo356: *Awkward silence* Wow this is awkward. Alright, lets get to the next chapter while we all still have a shred of dignity left. *Tries to think of something* Uh, Kakashi, wanna do the honors?**

**Kakashi: I'd be glad to. (Clears throat) Next time on Naruto E.X.E., The Nine Tailed Fox's Rampage.**

**Kakashi & Nazo356- See you then.**


	3. The Nine Tailed Fox's Rampage

**For the reccord, I'll be replacing "Nine Tailed Fox" with "Kyuubi" because the latter is easier to type. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

The Cyber World, Net City North Side

MegaMan, ProtoMan, Roll, and Meddy kept running, not daring to look back. All were too focused on just trying to stay alive.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay," Roll asked MegaMan, her voice full of concern, "we're so far away I can't see him anymore."

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about Roll," MegaMan said as he was dragging her along, "but we all know he can't hold out for long. That's why he sent us off, so that when the reinforcements get here, we can guide them to him."

"I just hope you're right," ProtoMan said, "if a civilian Navi gets deleted by getting involved in Official business, I'll really get it. Ow." Meddy twisted his arm into an uncomfortable position.

"Hey," Meddy said, "Naruto's facing that, that thing all on his own, and all you're tfhinking about is your job."

"Can we just focus here," MegaMan said, "once we get out of range of the elecromagnetic field that thing is giving off, I want both you and Roll to jack out. ProtoMan and I will then go back and help Naruto."

* * *

"Alright," ProtoMan said looking around, "this should be far enough away for you to be able to jack out."

"Alright Proto-" Roll gasped. The others turned around to see what she was so shocked by. They all got really scared for a second. When they turned around, they saw a humongous demonic looking fox with nine tails. "That thing's as big as Gregar!"

"Roll, Meddy, snap out of it," MegaMan said as he brought both of their attention to him, "Naruto wanted us to get you two to safety, so just Jack Out, get into your PETs, and wait there until this whole thing blows over."

"Alright MegaMan," Roll said, "but if it looks like you can't win, then get out of there, alright."

"Got it," MegaMan said as he and ProtoMan ran toward the giant snarling beast.

"Stay safe guys," Roll said.

* * *

The Cyber World, Net City Crash Site

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

"Ugh," Naruto said as he was knocked back by one of the Kyuubi's long arms

"I've only been able to hold out for a few minutes," he coughed up a bit of blood, "and I don't know how much longer I can hold him off."

The Kyuubi charged straight at Naruto. There was nowhere to run, and no cover nearby, he couldn't survive another hit like the last one. "Oh man. This time I really am finished."

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

"Scope Gun!"

"Napalm !"

"Kingdom Crusher!"

"Magnet Missile!"

"Colonel Cannon!"

"Tornado Arm!"

"Needle Cannon!"

The Kyuubi was stopped dead in it's tracks by the impact of a purple laser, a napalm shell, a flying mace, a magnet shaped missile, a cannon shot, a whirling tornado, and a barrage of needles.

"Tomahawk Swing!"

"Muramasa!"

A Navi dressed in native american clothing slashed the Kyuubi with a giant tomahawk. A dark colored Navi dressed in ninja gear slashed the Kyuubi with a samurai sword that came out of his arm.

"Mega Buster!"

"Proto Sword!"

MegaMan and ProtoMan both jumped up at the Kyuubi right between the eyes. That and the other attacks earlier finally knocked it backwards, knocking it out for a while.

"Woah," Naruto said, "who are these guys?"

"They are the Net Saviors," MegaMan said as he helped Naruto up.

"I'm SearchMan." He had orange hair, wore a green helmet with an antenna on the left side, a blue scope over his left eye, a microphone on his right side, and a chin guard. His left hand had a fingerless glove, his right hand was a large sniper gun, both were in green camouflage. His legs were covered in green camouflage armor, and he wore grey knee guards. He wore silver shoulder guards, and green camouflage chest armor. The symbol that he wore on his left glove and the sides of his helmet was an orange crosshair over a black background.

"The name's NeedleMan. Don't forget it or I'll stab you." He wore blue chest armor with five spikes coming out the top, the middle one being his head. His shoulders and knees had spikes on them too. His fingers were black, and his arms and legs were in blue and light blue sleeves. His symbol was a spike pointing to the upper right with an orange circle around it over a black background.

"Hey kid, the name's GyroMan." His forearms had rails on them, and his legs had propellers and fins on his ankles . His chest was a helicopter cockpit, and his helicopter blades ran down his back. The main color of his armor was yellow. The top of his helmet was orange, he had blue eye covers, and a grey face. The symbols on his shoulders here blue four pronged helicopter blades over a black background.

"MagnetMan." His chest and head were red magnets with white ends. He had large red gauntlets, and grey arm and leg guards. He wore black pants, a metal collar, had large white gloves on. The symbol he wore on his belt and the sides of his head was a red magnet with white ends.

"It's NapalmMan." His arms were long cannons with orange end guards and grey muzzles. The main color of his armor was purple. His shoulder pads looked like missile launchers, and his face was under an orange missile looking thing. His symbol was a purple triangle, the pointy end going down, with an orange ring around it over a white background.

"My name's TomahawkMan." He had horizontal white face paint stripes on his cheeks, and the main color of his armor was sky blue. His right arm was a large silver tomahawk, and he wore a Native American head dress with white feathers that had yellow and red tips that came out of an orange forehead protector. His leg guards were sky blue, and his feet were a tan color. His symbol on his chest and the sides of his helmet was a white hawk over a black background.

"KnightMan," he said in a deep gravelly voice. He stood at around ten feet tall and wore thick dark purple armor all over his body. His belt, shoulder guards, and shoes were a lighter purple. His left arm held a humongous spiked mace, and his right hand had metal knuckle guards. His helmet had a vertical grate where you could see two yellow eyes. The sides of his helmet has spikes on them, and an orange crest on the top. The symbol he wore on his chest was a circle divided into four horizontally and vertically by a grey line, the upper left and lower right areas were yellow, the upper right and lower left were black. His Navi Symbol had three white arrow shapes coming out of the left, right, and bottom.

"ShadowMan," he said in an eerie voice as he wielded his katana. He wore white socks under black traditional sandals. He wore purple chest armor and pants that went down to his knees. His shoulder guards were round and grey, and his elbows had spikes on them. He had purple bands around his fore arms and wore black gloves. His helmet had a large red shuriken above his eyes, and looked like a hood. He wore a two red sashes on his back, and a sheath for his katana. The symbol on the left side of his chest was a three pronged black shuriken over a yellow background.

"The name's Colonel. I gotta say, you held out pretty long on your own." His chest armor, robe, boots, and forearm guards were black with grey trim. His shoulder guards were white with grey trim. There were orange squares on the bottom of his robe and at the top of his feet, and his collar had orange trim. He wore a black helmet with orange trim, and had a red triangle on the top front. He had black hair and a red beard. He wore a green cape that went slightly past his waist. His right arm was a long yellow sword with a red hilt. The symbol he wore on his belt buckle and sides of his helmet was a grey horizontal bar, and small triangles pointing to the center on the top and bottom with thin black outlines.

"Alright everyone," MegaMan said "that things getting up any minute and we need to be on our guard."

"Don't look at me for advice," Naruto said, "as far as I know, that thing doesn't have any weak points. And don't get behind him either, his tails can cleave mountains in half, and odds are anyone without some kind of protection will be killed instantly."

"That doesn't sound too good," MegaMan said nervously.

"Gah," Naruto was starled when he noticed someone was right behind him without him noticing. She had long brown hair, wearing two butterfly shaped hair clips that were pink in the center, and light green on the edges. She wore a pink blouse with a white lace collar over a white dress, at her waist was a purple ribbon. She wore red shoes and had black knee socks. Lastly noticed by Naruto was that she had emerald green eyes.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you're here," Naruto said to the girl, "but this area is dangerous. You need to get out of here as fast as you can."

"You don't have to worry about her safety," Colonel said. Naruto was confused by what he meant.

"This is my little sister, Iris," Colonel said pointing to her.

"Sister!" Naruto said surprised by that.

"Yes, my sister," Colonel said, "you've done enough. Just make sure she stays safe until we can weaken that thing a bit. Then Iris will be able to use her true power."

"What power is that?" Naruto asked.

"She has the ability to control viruses, computer systems, and occasionally..." Colonel pointed to the Kyuubi as it lay on the ground, "Cybeasts like that one over there."

"So she might be able to control it huh," Naruto said crossing his arms, "well that'll be a first."

"Just keep her safe until I give you two the signal," Colonel said, "now leave the fight to us."

"Alright," Naruto said as he took Iris' hand and started running down the south street.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack -** **Bad Situation**

The assembled Net Savior navis had surrounded the Kyuubi. They didn't waste any time and surrounded the Kyuubi from eleven sides. KnightMan and MagnetMan stood right in front of the Kyuubi, should it run straight forward, their defenses would be able to stop the mighty creature. Just as Naruto and Iris left the scene, the Kyuubi woke up and let out a deafening roar right at KnightMan and MangetMan.

"Ahhhhh," KnightMan and MagnetMan screamed as they were pushed back by the shock waves of the Kyuubi's roar. To everyone's shock, they fell flat on their backs. A computerized voice said "KNIGHTMAN, LOGGING OUT, MAGNETMAN, LOGGING OUT." Both of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh man," TomahawkMan said looking at where KnightMan and MagnetMan stood, "those two had the best defenses out of all of us, but both of 'em got knocked out," he snapped his fingers, "just like that."

"Tesla, Princess Pride," MegaMan called out, "what happened to MagnetMan and KnightMan?"

"I don't know," Princess Pride said holding her PET in her hands, "KnightMan doesn't look so good."

"MagnetMan isn't any better off," Telsa said holding her PET, "he's out like a light. He won't respond to any of my commands."

"I don't think either of them will be coming back any time soon," MegaMan said as he ended the call.

"Blast," ProtoMan said, dodging one of the madly swinging tails that came right at him, "we're two navis short and we didn't accomplish anything."

"Stand back you guys," ShadowMan said as he stepped in front of the Kyuubi, "my Muramasa will make short work of this Cybeast."

He ran straight toward the Kyuubi at incredible speeds with his muramasa held at his side. With his sword raised, he was just about to come down on it when it's gaze suddenly turned towards him. ShadowMan froze in midair, leaving him vulnerable to any attack. The Kyuubi reached out with its long arm and slammed ShadowMan into a nearby building. He bounced off the building, then he got hammered from above into the ground. The Kyuubi swatted him away with its tail, sending him flying toward Naruto and Iris.

* * *

"So how are you related to Colonel?" Naruto asked as he and Iris kept running.

"Hm," Iris said, "oh that, well, he isn't exactly my brother, but more like I was a part of him once. But then I got taken out of him."

"Okaaay," Naruto said, a little weirded out by that. Suddenly, his Ninja-Senses started tingling. "Iris, look out." Naruto shoved Iris to the ground, just barely avoiding a flying purple blur.

"Uh Iris," Naruto said as he helped her up.

"Yes?" Iris asked.

"Isn't that ShadowMan over there," Naruto said pointing to a purple navi wedged into a wall.

"My goodness," Iris said as both of them came up to him, "what do you suppose happened?"

Naruto turned around and knew what happened. "I think it's pretty safe to bet that _that's_ what did this to him," he said pointing to the Kyuubi.

A computerized voice said, "SHADOWMAN, LOGGING OUT."

"I think we better get moving," Naruto said as he pulled Iris along.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

"Colonel Cannon."

"Mega Buster."

"Proto Sword."

"Satellite Beam."

"Needle Cannon."

"Air Raid."

"Napalm Shot."

"Tomahawk Swing."

The Kyuubi was pushed back by the attacks launched at him, sending him flying back into a building. The Net Saviors started to run away from where the Kyuubi landed. It looked up to see that the whole building was coming down right on top of it.

"There 'pant', I think we got it," ProtoMan

All at once the rubble was knocked skyward.

"What the-" TomahawkMan looked at the Kyuubi in shock, "there isn't even a scratch on him."

"Everyone look out!" ProtoMan said as he dodged a falling piece of debris.

TomahawMan was caught by surprise and was crushed by a giant piece of debris.

"TOMAHAWKMAN, LOGGING OUT."

"TomahawkMan!" GyroMan shouted as he flew out of the way of some falling debris.

"That makes four down," MegaMan said.

The Kyuubi turned and looked to the south. His powerful eyes zoomed in on an orange and pink figure running away. It remembered the orange figure, and the pink figure was emitting some kind of special power. It new that both of them threatened it's freedom.

"What's it doing," ProtoMan said as he noticed the Kyuubi's gaze was due south. "Guys, he's making a run for it."

"We have to stop it," MegaMan said, shooting his Mega Buster at its hide, but to no avail.

The Kyuubi started running straight south, his speed increasing with every passing second.

The remaining Net Saviors placed themselves between the Kyuubi and the south street, trying to keep it away from Naruto and Iris by launching their most powerful attacks at it. The Kyuubi ran right through their assault and broke through their defensive line. As it ran by, it flattened half of the remaining Net Saviors.

"NEEDLEMAN , LOGGING OUT."

"GYROMAN , LOGGING OUT."

"NAPALMMAN , LOGGING OUT."

"This is bad," SearchMan said as he tried to move, "we just lost three guys. Ugh, and I think it stepped on me during its run."

"Can you get up?" MegaMan asked.

"I don't think so," SearchMan said, "my legs can barely move. I'll just slow you down. MegaMan, take this with you," SearchMan's Scope Gun dematerialized from his right arm and dropped into MegaMan's hands.

"But SearchMan," MegaMan said trying to hand it back to him, "this is your weapon, you'll need it for when you get up."

"MegaMan, look at me, I can't move and I'd only slow you down," SearchMan said as he rolled over on his back, "I wouldn't be able to help you in my current state, so just take it and go, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright," MegaMan said as he equipped the Scope Gun to his right arm, "lets go guys."

MegaMan, ProtoMan, and Colonel all ran off after the Kyuubi as fast as they could.

* * *

"Man, how long have we been running," Naruto said as he pulled Iris beside him.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Confrontation**

"SIR!"

Naruto looked to his right and left and saw his squadrons of shadow clones. "We've finished evacuating everyone in the city, you two, the other Net Saviors, and the Nine Tailed Fox are the only ones left in this area."

"Good job guys," Naruto said congratulating his clones on a job well done.

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Naruto and Iris turned around to see the Kyuubi headed right towards them at incredible speeds.

"Oh no," Iris said, "the others must've been defeated, what will we- eep."

"Shadow Clones, slow him down as long as you can," Naruto ordered as he carried Iris away.

Naruto picked Iris up in his arms and started leaping as fast as he could away from the cybeast. Iris looked around and saw the Kyuubi right on their tail.

"Alright guy's," one of the clones said, "all for one and one for all!" All the clones jumped onto the Kyuubi's back and tried to weigh it down, however, the Kyuubi straightened its hairs impaling all of them. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

"Don't worry Iris," Naruto said as he headed straight for a fork in the road, "just leave it to me."

Naruto ran off into the distance churning up dust in his wake.

Behind them, the Kyuubi broke through a giant puff of smoke.

"Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly to Iris, "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Naruto jumped onto a wall and started running up it. Iris held onto Naruto's neck as Naruto ascended the heights of Net City, leaving the Kyuubi several stories down.

The Kyuubi sniffed the air, catching their scent in an instant. He gripped the side of the building and started climbing up.

"Naruto! He's heading this way," Iris cried as she tightened her grip on Naruto's neck.

"Don't worry," Naruto tried to say not sounding redundant, "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Narut jumped off the building and dove feet first at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi then opened it's mouth to eat them, but Naruto thought ahead. He summoned a shadow clone right beneath him and jumped off it's back over the Kyuubi's nose. Naruto took Iris in his arms and started sliding down the length of it's back. At the last moment, Naruto took to the air. As Naruto flew through the air, he landed on one of the Kyuubi's tails and started to grind down it's length.

"Naruto, you're amazing," Iris said as Naruto grinded from one tail to another.

"Thanks Iris," Naruto said as he shifted from his left foot to his right, "but we're not out of the woods yet. HANG ON!"

Naruto jumped off the end of the tail he was grinding on and landed on the roof of another building.

As Naruto jumped from the building he landed and onto another, the Kyuubi jumped from the building he was on and started following Naruto. When his foot connected, the entire building started to tip forward. Naruto jumped from one building to another as the Kyuubi followed behind him.

"It's no good Naruto," Iris said looking over Naruto's shoulder, "he's right on our tail."

"Not for long," Naruto said as he reached into the pouch on his waist.

The Kyuubi followed behind them, and Naruto came to a wider gap between the buildings. Right before the Kyuubi reached them, Naruto summoned twenty clones and ordered them all to attack the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto jumped off the building, only clearing the gap halfway.

"EEEEEK!" Iris screamed as they started falling.

Right at that moment, Naruto pulled three kunai with paper tag's on them out of the bag and threw all three at the base of the building.

There was a tense silence. Then there was a massive explosion at the base of the building.

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

The entire building started to tip forward. Naruto caught the lip of the roof, jumped up, and started running down the side as the building started to fall.

The building collided with the one behind it. At just that moment, the Kyuubi jumped onto it, but didn't notice the building he was on was tipping over. The Kyuubi wailed as the building fell taking him down with it.

A giant dust cloud rose from behind them as Naruto and Iris jumped off the building and started to run down the street.

Just at that moment, the buildings behind them were destroyed by the Nine Tailed Fox as it burst through.

The Nine Tailed Fox started chasing after them, this time at greater speeds.

"Naruto, he's coming, and this time he coming at us really fast," Iris said as she looked behind them.

"Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly, "I've got one last trick up my sleeve." Naruto bolted forward, pulling away from the Kyuubi for the few seconds that would matter the most.

Naruto came to a fork in the road, Naruto jumped on the wall right in front of him, and right as the Kyuubi was about to get them, he jumped toward the right, causing the Kyuubi to slam right into the wall.

"Haha," Naruto said as he looked behind him to see the results of his handiwork.

"Naruto look out," Iris said pointing forward.

"Woah," Naruto said as he came to a screeching halt just inches away from slamming into a wall "Oh man," Naruto said as he looked around, "it's a dead end."

"Eek," Iris shrieked as the Kyuubi charged right at them both. _This is it_, Iris thought to herself,_ we're finished_.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**

"Don't worry Iris."

She looked forward to see Naruto putting himself between her and the Kyuubi.

"Naruto," Iris said trying to pull him out of the way, "what're you doing?"

"I said I'd protect you," Naruto glared right at the Nine Tailed Fox, burning determination in his eyes, "and I'm not going to go back on my word."

The Kyuubi lunged straight for Naruto, fangs barred and claws ready to strike.

"Naruto!" Iris shouted as she tried to stop him.

At the last moment, an enormous energy was instantaneously released from Naruto's body, just as if the floodgates had been opened. Then as suddenly as it appeared, fear filled the Kyuubi's eyes. He stopped short and tried to run, but before he could get away as a raging tornado shot right out of Naruto's chest and began pulling the Nine Tailed Fox into it's depths. As it gripped its claws into the ground, the tornado had a firm grip on its nine tails and began pulling them in. The Kyuubi began losing its grip, then altogether, it was absorbed into Naruto's body.

Iris could see the energy flowing through Naruto's body as it surged through every nook and cranny in his body. At the last burst of the tornado, the energy swirled around and into the center of Naruto's body, leaving no evident trace of it.

* * *

After the dust settled, Iris opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of a ruined alley, claw marks all over the ground.

"Naruto that was amazing," Iris said as she rushed to hug him, "how did you-"

Naruto turned around and threw Iris out of the alley away from him. "Naruto why did you-" Iris gasped as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Dark red energy began spiraling around Naruto's body until it materialized into the Kyuubi's head behind him. The red energy started rushing into Naruto's body. That's when Naruto's terrifying transformation began. No longer were his eyes blue, instead a blood red color, and the round pupils turned to slits. His canines grew sharper turning into fangs. The whisker shaped marks on his cheeks turned into thick feral scars. His hair grew longer and spikier. When Naruto got down on all fours, the nails on his hands and feet crew into sharp claws, as his hands tightened, his claws tore marks into the ground.

"N-N-Naruto," Iris said as she took a cautionary step forward, "are... you okay?"

Naruto's eyes looked right at her, that's when Iris heard the most frightening sound in all her life, it was like a frightened shriek and an evil roar at the same time. Naruto lunged at her, his claws and fangs ready to tear her apart.

"Naruto," Iris fell to her knees, unable to move away, "NOOOO!"

* * *

**So what do you think about the cliffhangers? Personally, I kind of wanted it to be how in an anime, the bad guy charged and the screen froze and then the whole "Next time on Dragon Ball Z..." thing that always left me in suspense. However, if that needs to change let me know and I'll see how that goes.**

**Nazo356: Well, that's done. *Gets up from in front of the computer* Hey Naruto, what do you- oh boy.**

**Demon Naruto: *Growls like a feral beast***

**Nazo356: Would you give me a second?**

**Demon Naruto: *Cocks his head to the side* **

**Nazo356: *Breathes in* *Breathes out* *Screams like a little girl* Can't someone save me!**

**?- I'm glad you asked. I'm the hermit of mount Miyaboku. The wise and immortal spirit. That's right, it is I, the Toad Mountain Sage.**

**Demon Naruto- *Turns around***

**Nazo356: Please Pervy Sage, save me!**

**Jiriya: Don't call me that!**

**Demon Naruto: *Chuckled to himself***

**Jiriya: *Angry mark appears on forehead* You're gonna get it now. *Jumps behind Nine Tailed Naruto* Hidden Village Tiajutu, A Thousand Years of Death *wedges fingers into Demon Naruto's butt*.**

**Demon Naruto: *Is shot off into the sky* *Goofy's trademark scream***

**Nazo356: Thank goodness you came by just in time. *A lightbulb goes off* Hey Jiriya, since I owe you for saving my butt back there, how would you like to introduce the next chapter.**

**Jiriya: Sure thing kid. Next time on Naruto E.X.E., The Nine Tailed Fox Boy. **

***Leaps onto giant toad***

**Jiriya: So says I. The Toad Mountain Sage.**


	4. The Nine Tailed Fox Boy Revealed

**Just to explain things, the navis are calling the Nine Tailed Fox a Cybeast because bijun (tailed beasts) don't exist in the MegaMan universe, therefore they see it as a Cybeast. I do not own Megaman or Naruto.**

* * *

**The Cyber World: Net City South Side**

"Meddy Capsule!"

A set yellow & white pills hit Naruto square in the chest, paralyzing him just as he was about to hit Iris.

"Roll Arrow!"

A heart-shaped arrow hit Naruto square in the chest sending him flying backward, knocking him unconscious.

"Roll, Meddy," Iris said getting up on her feet, "what're you doing here?"

"What, you think we'd miss all the action?" Meddy asked as she spun a pill on her finger.

"Besides," Roll told Iris, "we just saved you from that raging Cybeast."

"But Roll-" Iris tried to cut in.

"Although I gotta say, it looked a lot smaller up close," Meddy chimed in.

"Meddy that wasn't a-" Iris tried to cut in again.

"C'mon, we have to stop it before-" Roll said.

"GUYS!" Iris shouted at Roll and Meddy.

"Man Iris," Meddy said patting her ears, "you sure do have a set of lungs on you."

"What's the deal Iris?" Roll asked.

"That wasn't a Cybeast," Iris said pointing to the knocked out body, "that was Naruto!"

"What?" Roll and Meddy said as they looked down the street at the unconscious "Cybeast".

"But then why did he attack you?" Meddy asked.

"It wasn't his fault," Iris broke into tears, "he absorbed the Cybeast into his own body so that he could save me from it."

"But how did he do it then?" Roll asked in shock.

"I don't know," Iris said looking towards Naruto, "when the Cybeast charged at him, he released some kind of energy, then absorbed it into his body. But I noticed something while he was absorbing the Cybeast. It seems that there was already a space for the Cybeast to go into."

"That's very nice, but how are we supposed to stop him?" Meddy asked, "we can't just delete Naruto, and we can't take it out of him, otherwise we're right back where we started."

"Uh, guys," Roll blurted out, "he's getting up."

To their dismay, Demon Naruto started getting up, and this time he looked really angry.

"Uh guys," Roll whispered to the others, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Meddy asked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Roll was already halfway down the street.

Meddy and Iris followed closely behind. "Works for me," Meddy told Iris.

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" Colonel asked MegaMan.

"Probably for twenty minutes," ProtoMan said, "still, I'm worried about that pillar of light earlier."

"I just hope Naruto and Iris are okay," MegaMan said in a worried tone.

"Gyaaah," MegaMan, ProtoMan, and Colonel were all caught by surprise.

"What was that?" Colonel asked ProtoMan.

"I have no idea," ProtoMan said.

"Uh ProtoMan," MegaMan strained his eyes to see something in the distance, "would you mind handing me SearchMans Scope Gun?"

"Uh, sure," ProtoMan tossed him the Scope Gun, "what for?"

MegaMan looks into the scope, "hm, I'll need to zoom in a bit." He hit the zoom button. "Now to boost the clarity," he turned a dial making the image clearer. "OH SHIT!"

"What- what is it?" both ProtoMan and Colonel asked, surprised my MegaMan's use of coarse language.

"Don't just stand there like idiots," MegaMan tossed the Scope Gun to Colonel, "the girls need our help!"

MegaMan shot down the street as fast as he could.

"Um, what was that about?" ProtoMan asked Colonel.

"Don't know, let's see OH DAMN," Colonel shoved the Scope Gun into ProtoMan's arms and ran off after MegaMan.

ProtoMan picked up the Scope Gun. After a few seconds of thought, he strapped it to his back and started running, "I'll just save myself some time and assume it's something really bad."

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nine Tailed Fox Theme**

"Uwah" Naruto woke up on the floor in a dark dank room.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

"What the hell," Naruto patted the floor, which was now covered in water. He crawled forward until something cold and hard hit him in the face.

He grabbed what was in front of him, it felt kind of like iron bars.

"Wait a minute," Naruto looked past the bars and saw a large empty room with a single hallway at the furthest wall.

"Oh man," Naruto said, "this isn't good."

It didn't take Naruto long to realize that he was now locked behind the seal that once held the Nine Tailed Fox inside him.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

"Just keep running," Meddy told the others.

Demon Naruto had been chasing Roll, Meddy and Iris for twenty minutes, and it didn't look like he was going to slow down any time soon.

"Won't he ever get tired?" Roll asked the others.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea," Iris told Roll and Meddy, "if we split up, whoever doesn't get chased by Naruto can run to get help."

"Well when do we split up?" Meddy asked.

"NOW!" Iris said breaking off from the others.

Demon Naruto stopped in his path, trying to decide which girl to follow. He formed a handsign, summoning twenty aditional Demon Naruto's. He motioned to the clones to spit up into teams of ten following the two other girs. Ten clones went after Meddy and Roll respectively. The original chose to go after Iris himself.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sneaking Nightmare**

"C'mon stupid gates, open already," Naruto stood shaking the bars of his cell, "now I know why that dumb fox is so cranky all the time."

Naruto sighed deeply and closed his eyes in thought. When he closed his eyes, instead of the familiar darkness, he saw Net City again. He opened his eyes revealing that he was still in his cell. _What was that about_, Naruto thought to himself, _it was almost like I was back on the outside. Unless-_. Naruto closed his eyes agian, but this time he knew what was going on, _I must be seeing things through the Nine Tailed Fox's eyes_.

"Oh no," Naruto saw the Nine Tailed Fox chasing after Iris like she was his prey or something.

"But what could he possibly want with Iris?" Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh no," Naruto said to himself, "I have to stop him before it's too late," he formed a handsign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh great," Naruto said falling on his back, "don't tell me jutsu don't work in here."

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

"Roll to Meddy," Roll called through a com link, "Meddy do you read?"

"I read you loud and clear, what's up?"

"We're no better off then we were before, I think we shoud regroup."

"Alright, lets see if we can find Iris."

"First we need to take care of these clones, they'll only slow us down if they follow us."

"Got it," Meddy shut off her com link and turned to face her opponents.

"Chemical Flash!" Meddy released two round capsules at the Naruto clones, one was red with a positive sign, the other was blue with a negative sigh.

The two capsules crashed into each other just as the clones passed it. Meddy threw some of her capsules, but the shadow clones jumped backwards dodging the attack. They looked behind them to see the two capsules reacting with each other. The capsules exploded knocking out all but one of the clones.

The remaining clone then ran toward Meddy with his kunai drawn.

"I've had just about enough of you," Meddy turned around and kicked the shadow clone in his "personal area". A moment later the clone fell onto its face and dispelled.

"Roll Flurry," Roll jumped toward the shadow clones and lashed out at them with the antenna things on her head. All the clones disappeared. "Now that that's done, I need to go help Iris."

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Need To Be Strong**

"Oh no," Iris said as she ran into a dead end.

Roll, Meddy, MegaMan, ProtoMan, and Colonel all got within visible range of Iris and Naruto.

"Oh no, we won't reach her in time," Roll told the others.

Demon Naruto took out his kunai. He was just about to reach her when a navi with a gate on his chest dropped down in front of Iris. He had brown boots and wrist guards, orange pants with brown vertical stripes on them, black gloves, and an orange and yellow helmet. He opened up his chest bringing out a large cannon.

"Gate Cannon!"

A humongous cannon shot hit Demon Naruto sending him flying into the air.

"Grab him GridMan!" GateMan said.

"You got it. Grid Tackle!" A large navi intercepted Demon Naruto mid-air and tackled him into the ground. He wore a red football helmet, red padding, white pants with vertical grey stripes,and metal cleats. The symbol he wore on both sides of his chest were orange footballs over green backgrounds.

"Pin him down quickly." A navi with shoulder padding, a fencing mask, a kendo sword at his side, and a traditional japanese robe on rushed in grabbing Demon Naruto by the neck. His symbol looked like his mask , except without the eyes.

"Don't just stand there you idiots," GateMan said as he charged up energy into his pams, "grab hold of him so I can open up a gate to the inside."

Roll and Meddy each grabbed one of Naruto's legs, GridMan held his waist, KendoMan grabbed his neck, ProtoMan grabbed his left arm and Colonel grabbed his right.

GateMan shot out the energy he was storing up into Naruto's chest, making a large gate materialize.

"GateMan, KendoMan, GridMan," MegaMan said as he helped Iris up, "what're you guys doing here?"

"We can talk about that later. For now, you and Iris need to go through the gate and fix your friend," GridMan said.

"Alright," MegaMan said as he pulled Iris into the gate.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nine Tailed Fox Theme**

"That is just great," Naruto said to himself, "I'm stuck here while the Nine Tailed Fox is attacking the others. Hmph, some ninja I turned out to be."

"Naruto, are you in here?"

"Iris?" Naruto said as he ran to the bars of his cage.

"C'mon Naruto, we need to get you out of here," MegaMan said.

"How'd you guys get past the Nine Tailed Fox?" Naruto asked as MegaMan pulled off the sealing parchment that kept the cage closed.

_**"THEY DIDN'T."**_

"What the-" MegaMan turned around to see the Nine Tailed Fox standing right in front of the door.

_**"I WON'T LET YOU CAGE ME AGAIN,"**_ the Nine Tailed Fox said as he lunged toward MegaMan and Iris.

"Don't worry, I've got ya," Naruto said as he picked up MegaMan and Iris. He jumped out of the way of the Nine Tailed Fox's attack and landed in front of the hallway.

_**"DON'T THINK I WON'T KILL YOU!" **_The Nine Tailed Fox lunged at them again.

"What'll we do?" Iris asked Naruto, "we can't dodge this attack."

"We won't need to," Naruto said as he held out his right hand at his side, "Iris, when I give you the signal, place that sealing parchment back on the cell."

"Alrigh," Iris said as she held the parchment in his hands.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

Naruto held out his right hand and pushed his other free hand over it making a rubbing sound. Suddenly a blue ball of energy started forming in his hand.

"What is that?" Iris asked MegaMan.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto lept forward and slammed the ball of energy into the Nine Tailed Fox's snout. His momentum was completely stopped and he was sent spiraling backward into his cage. "Now!" Naruto told Iris.

MegaMan and Naruto ran forward and closed the gates to the cell. Iris opened up the parchment and leapt up toward the gate.

The Nine Tailed Fox started to run toward the gate trying to bust it open. Just as he was about to hit the gate, Iris finished laying down the sealing parchment on the door. The next moment it slammed into the gate, but was knocked back by a tremendous force.

"C'mon lets go," Naruto grabbed MegaMan and Iris and led them to the gate they came in from.

"What about you?" MegaMan asked Naruto, "we can't just leave you in here."

"I'll be fine here," Naruto grabbed MegaMan and Iris' arms, "just go." Naruto threw MegaMan and Iris through the gate just as it closed behind them.

* * *

Demon Naruto started to struggle violently, the others just barely keeping their grip on him.

"I can't hold the gate open much longer," GateMan said straining to keep the gate open.

"We're starting to lose our grip," Meddy and Roll said as Naruto's flailing grew more eratic.

"Don't close that door," Iris and MegaMan said as they just barely made it out of the gate.

Just then, Naruto's body stopped flailing. His claws turned back into finger nails, his eyes turned from red to blue, and his hair got less spiky.

"Great job guys," Naruto said exhausted before he collapsed on the ground.

"Thank goodness he finally calmed down," Roll said wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"C'mon guys," MegaMan said as he pulled out a stretcher and put Naruto on it, "lets get him back to SciLab for some rest."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"SearchMan," MegaMan said surprised, "how'd you get here so fast."

"I tied a rope to a Mettuar," SearchMan said as he laid on his back, "would one of you mind carrying me to SciLab for some repairs."

"Alright SearchMan" Meddy and Roll said, "ProtoMan, Colonel, carry SearchMan."

"Alright, fine," Colonel and ProtoMan said.

"Hey, where'd GateMan, GridMan, and KendoMan go?" MegaMan asked the others.

"It isn't that important," SearchMan said from his stretcher. SearchMan fell asleep as ProtoMan and Colonel carried him off.

"Alright," MegaMan said as he and Iris carried Naruto. _Thanks guys_, MegaMan thought to himself, _we couldn't have done this without you.  
_

* * *

**Nazo356: Well, chapter four is done.**

**KendoMan: Hey, what's the big idea giving us such minor roles in this chapter. *Pulls out kendo sword***

**Nazo356: Sorry guys, it just turned out that way.**

**GateMan & KendoMan: *Get angry because of their minor rolls***

**Nazo356: Uh guys, *retreats to the back of the room* don't look at me like that! *Checks his pockets* Hey guys, heads up! *Throws a pair of footballs at GateMan and KendoMan***

**KendoMan: What was that supposed to be? *In a cocky tone as he catches the football quite easily***

**GridMan: Grid Tackle! *Knocks KendoMan and GateMan down to get the two footballs***

**KendoMan: What's the big idea GridMan? *KendoMan and GateMan get into a fight with GridMan***

**Nazo356: I'll just be going now. *Takes the opportunity to leave the room***


	5. Naruto's Past Emerges

**I'm just going to go out on a limb and think that GutsMan says "guts" at the end of all his sentences. I do not own Megaman or Naruto.**

* * *

Real World, SciLab Meeting Room

It was the next day at SciLab, and all of the Net Saviors had met so they could determine what exactly to do with their new guest.

Yuichiro Hikari, Lan' father was at the head of this meeting, behind him was a holographic display of Naruto in a scanner machine.

"Alright everyone," Yuichiro said as he took his seat along with the other Net Saviors and Lan's friends, "we have an... abnormal situation on our hands. Yesterday at around noon, the red comet materialized in the airspace above Net City, then crashed ten minutes later. Three hours later, the comet broke open and let loose, this thing," he pointed to the monitor behind him which now displayed the Cybeast Nine Tailed Fox, "although it appears to be a Cybeast, it is actually a lot more advanced then the ones we faced before."

All that were gathered began talking amongst themselves.

"Through repetitive scans of Naruto's body, which now contains the Cybeast, we here at SciLab have found DNA coding just like the method used to create MegaMan using DNA from Lan's twin brother. After looking into Naruto's design, I've found that he too was built with human DNA. We can safely assume that he isn't an ordinary Net Navi because the Officials have done traces and there are no links to anyone in the world owning a navi designated Naruto E.X.E. I've also reverse engineered his design and found that the containment program that's holding the Cybeast in check was placed at the time of his creation. We will be monitoring his development for now to see exactly what he is. Until that is complete, all of you are urged to remain on standby in case the Cybeast breaks controll."

* * *

**Cyber World: Navi Scanner Mainframe**

All the Net Savior's and Lan's friend's navis were standing by the Scanner Program that was taking into account all of Naruto's design specifications, and to put it simply, they were all getting bored to tears.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" ProtoMan said resting his chin on his hand.

"We have to standby to see if there are any abnormalities in Naruto until he wakes up," Colonel said, although he wasn't any better off than ProtoMan.

"I hope he's okay," Iris said kneeling by the Scanner Program. "He hasn't moved at all since yesterday."

Without warning, Naruto's left hand started to twitch.

A half-second later everyone that got logged out my the Nine Tailed Fox yesterday screamed like little girls and hid behind GutsMan, Glyde, Roll, AquaMan, IceMan, and Meddy.

"What's he doing," Tomahawk said as he hid behind Roll, "I don't like the looks of this."

Naruto's hand started reaching toward the zipper under his chin, but collapsed because his energy gave out before he could unzip it.

"I think he's trying to reach his zipper," Iris said as she started reaching for it.

"What're you doing?" MagnetMan said as he hid behind AquaMan, rather poorly. "You might let the Cybeast loose."

Iris glared at MagnetMan, making him cower in fear under her power.

"If Naruto had the strength to absorb the Cybeast, I think it wouldn't hurt to help him unzip his jacket," growled as she leaned down and unzipped his jacket. Underneath his jacket he was wearing a black undershirt, around his neck he was wearing a necklace with a light blue crystal at the end.

Iris, Roll, and Meddy thought to themselves as they glanced at Naruto's chest, _he's pretty well built. _

"What a pretty necklace," Iris said as her hand was suddenly drawn to it.

Just as she was about to touch it, a light shot out of the necklace. The light transformed into a giant TV screen with a list of Memory Data running down the middle.

"Memory Data," Roll said as she walked toward the screen, "this must be from before we met Naruto."

"Um," Iris said, "I don't think we need to look at that."

"Its okay guys," Naruto spoke as he woke up, catching everyone off guard. "There's a lot you need to know about me, so this should fill you in," he said before he passed out again.

"You were saying?" Meddy commented.

"C'mon guys," Roll said as she called in for some Chip Data. A large set of bleachers materialized, "lets see what's in there."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders but took a seat and looked through the list of Memory Data.

**Graduation Day**

**The Pervy Sage: Jiriya**

**My encounter with the Nine Tailed Fox**

**The Summoning of the Boss Toad, Gamabunta**

**Rush to the Chuunin Exam: The Running of the Bulls**

**Battle Against Neji**

**The Wrath of Gaara **

**Kakashi's True Face**

**For a Friend**

"Alright then," MegaMan said as he took his seat, "lets see what's in this first Memory Data."


	6. Mem Data 1 Graduation Day

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 1; ****Enter: Naruto Usumaki****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

The Memory Data opened to a picture of the full moon. An orange tail rushed by, and the "Cybeast" the others had fought earlier came into view.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nine Tailed Demon Fox Theme**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed everyone who was logged out the previous day. The others sweatdropped when they realized the safety of the Cyber World was their responsibility.**

An elderly voice started narrating. "Twelve years ago, a Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores."

"The ninja rose up to defend their villages."

The Nine Tailed fox stood in the middle of a forest, tall as a mountain.

A giant toad emerged with one man riding on its back. His face was blurry, and all anyone could tell was that he wore a white cape.

"One shinobi faced the Nine Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and sealed it in a human body."

The ninja's body released a brilliant light, nearly blinding all who were watching it.

"This ninja was known as the fourth Hokage."

* * *

The image came back to a baby boy in a cradle. He was in a red floored room and was surrounded by candles, a black clockwise running spiral was drawn on his belly. He had blonde hair and whisker marks on his face.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto**

The scene changed to daytime. A boy was running with a paint can in his hand laughing. The boy looked a bit younger than Naruto, and instead of a headband, he had green goggles, and he had an orange jacket tied around his waist.

"**Who do you think that is?" Roll asked Iris.**

"**I don't know, but he looks awfully familiar," Iris said.**

"Naruto! Come back here, when I get my hands on you-" said one of the two guys who were running after him.

"**That's Naruto?" Meddy asked herself, "I wonder why he's being chased by those two men."**

"You've crossed the line this time Naruto," the other guy said.

Naruto jumped into the air, with the other two following closely behind. They all bounced around off the sides of buildings.

"Hahaha, give it up," the blonde headed boy said, "you're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do. Do ya, losers, wannabees, you'll never catch me. Hahahahah." The view changed to a mountain range that looked like Mt. Rushmore, except it had a variety of doodles all over it.

**Everyone sweatdropped, "what on earth did he do?!?!" everyone asked at once.**

The view changed to the side view of an alleyway. Naruto jumped down then off the screen, the two guys followed. One of them said, "Naruto, hold on."

Suddenly, a faint square outline appeared. The sheet dropped to reveal Naruto was behind it, "hahaha, that was too easy."

"OH YEAH NARUTO!" An older guy with the same headband as Naruto's stood behind him, and he looked really mad.

He jumped away and said, "where'd you come from Iruka sensei, what're you doing here?"

"No what're you doing here?" the man known as Iruka pointed a finger at Naruto, "you're supposed to be in class."

* * *

Later at the Konoha Ninja Training Academy.

Naruto was at the front of a classroom tied up by his wrists.

"I'm at the end of my rope. You've failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again."

Naruto grunted.

"Fine. Because you missed it Naruto, you will have to review the transformation jutsu," Iruka said.

The other students groaned.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Afternoon of Konoha**

Later after two students transformed into the teacher.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," a kid with black hair said standing behind him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail said standing behind him.

"Like I care," Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"**Wow, he's got a bit of an attitude on him," TomahawkMan commented.**

Blue energy started spiraling around Naruto, "Transform."

There was a large puff of smoke. The next moment, a blonde girl with two long pigtails wearing no clothes appeared and blew the teacher an air kiss.

The teacher freaked out, had a big nosebleed, and fell on his back.

**The same thing happened to all the male navis. Except for MegaMan and Colonel who's eyes were being covered by Roll and Iris.**

"**GutsMan enjoying this Memory Data guts," Gutman said as he pulled himself back up off the bleachers.**

"Hahahahaha," there was another puff of smoke, Naruto stood there and laughed holding his gut. "Gotcha, that's my Sexy Jutsu."

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

* * *

The scene changed to the mountain range with the stone faces on it.

"This sucks. Loser," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"You're not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint," Iruka said to.

"So what? Its not like there's anyone waiting at home for me," Naruto said as he wiped paint off the cheek of one of the statues.

"**What does he mean by that?" Colonel asked Iris.**

"**Don't look at me, I don't know any more than you do," Iris told Colonel.**

"Naruto," Iruka called, Naruto looked up.

"What do you want now sensei?" Naruto said in response.

"Well, I was just thinking," Iruka said, "maybe after you clean this all up I could take you out for some ramen. The good stuff, what do you think?"

"Now that's some serious motivation," Naruto said with a positive attitude, I'll have this clean in no time."

* * *

The scene changed to nigh time at a ramen shop.

Naruto slurped some noodles from his bowl of ramen.

"Naruto."

"Hm," Naruto said.

"Why would you do that to the hokage faces, I mean you know who the hokage are don't you?"

"Course I do," he slurped some more ramen, "everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time right, the best of the best, the undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth hokage's the one who saved the village. He was the most amazing."

"Then why did you?-"

"Because I'm gonna be one of them, me Naruto, the next hokage, a ninja legend. Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it."

Iruka slurped up a loose noodle.

"Uh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor sensei," Naruto said.

"You want another bowl?"

"I wanna try on your headband, c'mon pretty please," Naruto said folding his hands together.

"Oh this," Iruka held the side of his headband, "no way. You can only wear the leaf headband finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool," Naruto said complainingly.

Iruka started to laugh, "hey, is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Uh, I want another bowl!"

Iruka started laughing again.

* * *

Back at the Ninja Academy

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka said in front of his students, "when your name is called, proceed to the test room. The final test will be on... the Clone Jutsu."

_Ugh, that's my worst technique, great, now I'm never gonna pass_, Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Academy testing room

_Alright Naruto, get it together, you can do this. Believe it_, Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto made a handsign, released some energy, "CLONE JUTSU" ,then there was a puff of smoke.

The clone looked like a pasty Naruto lying on its belly with its tongue sticking out. In short, the clone was pathetic.

**The other navis tried to no avail to suppress their laughter.**

"YOU FAIL," Iruka said to Naruto.

"Iruka sensei," a guy with white hair said, "his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try and he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him."

"Mizuki sensie," Iruka said, "the other students created three effective replications, but Naruto could only create one, and look at it. Its pitiful. I can't pass him."

**A feeling of sympathy washed out from Iris, Roll, and Meddy. **_**Poor guy**_**, they all thought to themselves.**

* * *

At sunset on a rooftop

"Iruka sensei's tough, but he's not against you," Mizuki said to Naruto.

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto asked Mizuki.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you," Mizuki said, "he's like you, you know? No parents, no family."

"But, this time I really wanted to graduate," Naruto said, his head hung low.

Mizuki chuckled to himself, "then I guess I'll have to tell you."

"Huh?"

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."

_A secret_, Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Night time in the forest

"Lets see, the first one is, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said holding a giant scroll, "oh man, not this again. It's my worst jutsu."

"**That's pretty evident by now," all the navis said to themselves.**

* * *

Later that night.

Naruto was sitting down exhausted, the scroll strapped to his back.

Iruka came up to Naruto and said in an angry tone, "it's all over, hehehehe."

Naruto laughed to himself.

"Huh?"

"Got me already? Not bad, you're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique," he laughed to himself, "listen Iruka sensei, I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate, then everything'll be okay. That's the way it works right, anyone who learns from the scroll passes."

"Huh, where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki sensei told me about it, believe it, he told me where to find the scroll... and this place..." Naruto said. There was a tense moment of silence.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nervous**

"Look out!" Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way of a flurry of kunai.

"**What the?!" MegaMan said.**

"I see you've found our little hideaway."

"So that's the way it is huh, I should've known," Iruka said, looking up at the tree where Mizuki stood with two giant shuriken strapped to his back.

"Naruto," Mizuki said, "give me the scroll now."

"Wait a minute," Naruto said looking over to Iruka, "what's going on here?"

Iruka pulled out a kunai as he panted heavily, "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in great danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."

"Naruto," Mizuki said, "Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

Naruto looked from Mizuki to Iruka.

"Stop lying Mizuki," Iruka said to Mizuki, "don't let him trick you Naruto."

Mizuki laughed to himself, "oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!" Iruka said.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" Naruto asked Mizuki.

"Everyone know except you," Mizuki said to Naruto, "Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree?" Naruto asked, "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted to Mizuki.

"The decree is no one can tell you the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you," Mizuki said to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened. "The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you ARE the Nine Tailed Fox."

**Everyone gasped as they looked over to Naruto's unconscious body.**

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life," Mizuki said to Naruto, "didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive."

"No. No no no no," blue energy started spiraling around Naruto's body.

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts," Mizuki said to Naruto.

Mizuki began spinning his giant shuriken, "die Naruto," he threw the shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto tried to crawl away but he wasn't going to be able to get out of the way in time.

"Naruto, get down!"

Naruto covered his head. The sound of metal contacting flesh was heard. When he opened his eyes, Iruke was standing above him, the giant shuriken lodged in his back.

"**My goodness," Meddy said in shock, "that could've killed him."**

"Wh-wh-why?" Naruto asked the injured Irkua.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow**

"Because we're the same," Iruka said, "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care, they didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had... to pay for it. It was hard," the tears began to stream from his eyes, "I know that's how you feel Naruto. It you feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could've been there for you more. I let you down, I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

**Everyone started crying, and nothing they could do could make the tears stop.**

Mizuki laughed to himself, "don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you, he was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents, and now that beast is now inside you, he'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Naruto ran off into the forest.

"Naruto. NARUTO!" Iruka called to him.

* * *

Naruto was sitting behind a tree when he heard the sounds of Iruka and Mizuki coming in his direction.

The sound of someone hitting the ground, and another person coming to a stop was heard.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

"It can't be. How did you know, Naruto? How did you know," there was a puff of smoke, "that it was me, and not Iruka?" Mizuki asked.

"Because I'm, Iruka," there was a puff of smoke.

"You're a fool," Mizuki said to Iruka, "why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family ."

"I don't care what you say," Iruka said, "you're not getting your hands on that scroll."

"As if you could stop me," Mizuki said, "don't you get it, Naruto's just like me."

"How's that?" Iruka asked.

"He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengence," Mizuki said, "that's how beasts are. He'll pour all of his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

**Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto Main Theme**

"You're right-" Iruka said, Naruto's heart sank, _so it's true, Iruka never believed in me, he thinks I'm some beast, some kind of freak_, Naruto though to himself. "That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is, he's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, he works hard an puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes me stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast, so you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes.

"**That was beautiful," Iris, Roll, and Meddy said.**

"Hm, you really believe that dribble Iruka," Mizuki said as he unlatched another giant shuriken, "I was gonna save you for later, but I changed my mind. YOU'RE FINISHED."

At that moment, Naruto rushed forward and kneed Mizuki in the face.

"**Pow, right in the kisser," MegaMan said.**

"Not bad, for a little punk," Mizuki said to Naruto.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL KILL YOU," Naruto told Mizuki.

"Such big words," Mizuki said to Naruto, "I can completely destroy you in a single move."

"Take your best shot fool," Naruto said as he made two tiger symbols with his middle and index fingers, "I'll give it back to you a thousand fold."

"Lets see you try," Mizuki said to Naruto, "show me what you can do Nine Tailed Fox."

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

There was a puff of smoke, and then Mizuki was surrounded by hundreds of Shadow Clones.

**Everyone gasped in amazement at the number of clones Naruto made.**

"Huh, wha, huh?" Mizuki said as he backed away and fell on his butt.

The shadow clones began to taunt him. "If you're not comin', then we're comin' after you," two of the Shadow Clones said.

Mizuki screamed right before the shadow clones moved in.

The sounds of Mizuki getting hit, someone slipping on a banana peel, and the sound of a bath pan getting dropped on Mizuki's head could be heard through the violent display.

At the end, Mizuki was beaten to a bloody pulp on the ground.

"**W-wow," ProtoMan said to Colonel, "did you have any idea Naruto was so violent."**

**Colonel shook his head, "no."**

"Hehehehe. Sorry," Naruto said to Iruka, "I guess I kind of got carried away. You okay Iruka sensei?"

"Yeah," Iruka said, "Naruto, come here a minute. There's something I want to give you."

* * *

"Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto asked Iruka, his eyes closed.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Naruto opened his eyes, the sun was just rising, and Iruka was holding his goggles in his hands.

"Congratulations," Iruka said to Naruto, "you graduate."

Naruto was now wearing Iruka's headband in place of his goggles.

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise," Iruka said to Naruto, "we're going out for ramen tonight."

"Iruka sensei," Naruto said as he hugged Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, that hurts," Iruka said to Naruto when he got bumped into the tree behind him.


	7. Mem Data 2 The Pervy Sage: Jiraiya

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 53-55; ****Long Time no See: Jiriya Returns****, ****The Summoning Jutsu: Wisdom of the Toad Sage****,**** A Hope of Yearning, a Flower Full of hope****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

It was mid afternoon in Konoha, and Naruto happened to be at the front of a Bath House.

A guy in black sunglasses, dark blue clothes, and a headband bandana was passed out on the ground with his mouth hanging open, his face frozen in that expression.

"**Wonder what the hell happened to that guy?" ProtoMan asked no one in particular.**

"**Guts thinks Naruto used the Sexy Jutsu on him guts," GutsMan said to ProtoMan. **

"Hey, perv you awake," Naruto said as he walked up to the unconscious guy.

"Only one way to find out," Naruto said as he crouched down, "hidden finger jutsu," he made a double tiger sigh with his fingers and jammed them into the guys butt, "Thousand Years of Death."

**Everyone cringed, including the NetOps.**

Nothing happened.

"Man he's totally out of it. Some trainer, he's pathetic," Naruto said.

"Okay frog-man, what was that all about? Who do you think you are anyway?" Naruto shouted to a man riding a giant red toad with dark green markings.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Jiraiya Theme**

"I'm glad you asked, I'm the hermit of Mount Mayaboku, the wise and immortal spirit. That's right, it is I, the Toad Mountain Sage," the man said. He had long spiky white hair, a spiked headband wit Japanese writing on it, green robe and pants, a red vest over it, and a large scroll at his waist.

"What? Toad Sage?" Naruto said confused.

"**Toad Sage, honestly," Roll commented. **

"**There's been stranger stuff before," MegaMan said, "just roll with it."**

"Exactly," the man said as he jumped off the toad which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, listen ya, pervy sage, what're you gonna do about this?" Naruto asked the toad-man, "this guy's supposed to be training me and you laid him out flatter then a bath mat."

"Well, he shouldn't have interfered with my research," the toad-man said.

"Your research?" Naruto asked.

"You see, I'm a novelist, I am a writer of great books," he pulled out a book with the title "Make-Out Paradise", "like this."

Naruto's gaze focused on the book itself. Naruto remembered seeing his teacher Kakashi read some book he always had with him, then the gears started moving and it dawned on him that the book the toad-man was holding was the same book Kakashi was always reading. The image of a guy with white hair with a mask and his headband covering his left eye came to view with him reading that book and blushing.

"Wha-, you wrote that?!" Naruto said.

"Yes, I see you know it," the toad-man said.

"You call that pervy trash a novel," Naruto said when he went balistic, "research, yeah right. Just an excuse to peek at girls in the bath house."

There was the sound of screaming girls coming from out of the bath house.

The toad-man also screamed, "AAHHHH, look at what you've done, you've ruined my peeking- I mean research."

"Dirty old man," Naruto said.

"**He's got that right," Meddy said.**

"You, little, there's nothing dirty about it. I happen to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty, that's all, and-" toad-man said before he was cut off.

"Yeah whatever," Naruto cut in, "like anyone believes that. Who cares anyway, what about my training."

"Hm, your training, you mean the walking on water technique you were having so much trouble with?" toad-man asked.

"You can do it," Naruto said, "then its up to you to teach me, you at least owe me that."

The toad man grunted and said, "stop bothering me kid, I'm busy," he started to walk away.

"Hey wait, come back here you pervy sage," Naruto said, "where's your sense of responsibility? You've gotta train me!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE," toad-man shouted, "I can't work with someone who has no respect for a true artist." Naruto backed off a little. "Besides. I don't like kids."

"Uh, actually I thought your book Make Out Paradise was uh, really well written and informative," Naruto said like he was improvising.

"Liar. The purchase of reading of that book is prohibited for anyone under the age of eighteen," the toad-man said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said right off the bat, "but the reviews I read were great."

"Do you think that's really going to work on me?" toad-man asked, "what do you take me for, an idiot? I happen to be a sage. Save your breath kid, you can't butter me up." He made a hand sign and summoned a whirlwind around him.

"Okay, your right, but wait you can't," Naruto was cut of by the whirlwind.

"Hahahaha," toad-man said as he leaped away, "so long and good luck."

"That was cool," Naruto said wide eyed, "I don't care if he is a dirty old man, that guys the real deal," Naruto said as he ran off to find him.

* * *

"Hey. Pervy sage, where are you," Naruto called out.

"Where'd he disappear to?" Naruto asked. Then as if to answer his question.

"Aaaaah!"

"No, no wait," there was a loud smack sound, "ooh," there was a loud thud.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto's Daily Life**

"What're you doing, you disgusting old man?"

"I'm sorry but you have such a beautiful pair of soft and lovely uh- hands, you really do have beautiful hands. How do you keep them so soft?" the toad-man asked.

"Filthy beast," she smacked him again, Naruto cringed.

As she walked away, "so much for soft hands, sheesh," toad-man said.

"What was I thinking, this guy's really pathetic," Naruto said to himself, "he's even pervier then my last trainer. But it's not like I have much choice." Naruto walked over to him.

"Looks like the women in this town are no friendlier than before, still, I like 'em feisty," the toad-man said to himself.

"So, you've been here before, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Huh," the toad-man turned around, "you again?"

"I'm surprised they don't put you on a leash, you old pervert," Naruto said trying to draw everyone's attention to him and the toad-man.

"Shhhh, you know, I really wish you wouldn't use the word pervert," the toad-man said trying to quiet Naruto down.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "well tell me how you like the word joke. Because that's what you are mister, a joke. First I get stuck with a clutz a perv and now- oh why can't I get a trainer then- daaah."

Naruto was lifted by his butt by the toad-man, "oh put a lid on it will ya?" The toad man dropped Naruto into a pot and put a rock on top of the lid. "There you go kid, you can train in there for a while." He started walking off and began to laugh.

"Hey, please, let me out of here you old koot," Naruto shouted from inside the jar.

* * *

Later in the forest.

The toad-man was sitting to himself giggling when suddenly.

"Ahhhhhhh," as he climbed over a log away from some shuriken.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Naruto said as he looked behind the log. When he got there, there was this weird monkey statue there with man boobs wearing a straw hat, "well wadya' know, a Substitution Jutsu, not bad old man." Naruto ran off.

"**What the fuck is that!?" ProtoMan blurted out.**

"**No cursing ProtoMan," MegaMan said, "You might upset the reader-".**

**MegaMan was cut short by a bath pan flying into his head.**

"**What were you about to say MegaMan?" ProtoMan said as he helped MegaMan up.**

"**Where'd that bath pan come from?" Roll asked.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away. A author behind a computer screen laughed maniacally to himself. "That'll teach you to break the fourth wall. Muahahahaha." **

The monkey statue disappeared in a puff of smoke, the toad-man still there, "that was close, little squirt, he'll have to be a lot smarter than that to outfox the toad mountain sage."

"Oh yeah, how am I doing now," Naruto poked his head above the log, the toad-man freaked out when he saw Naruto reappear.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto's Daily Life**

A few minutes later.

"Okay I'll admit, you're not totally without talent," the toad-man said.

"So does that mean you'll help me with my training?" Naruto said.

"Not so fast squirt," the toad-man said as he got up from his sitting position, "it's a question of quid pro quo. I'll give you what you want but in return you have to try and get me what I want."

"So whadya want?" Naruto asked.

"You must know by now," the toad man started making curving motions with his hands, "I like 'em ripe and luscious with curves like that see, and big but not too big if you know what I mean," he made hand gestures like he was holding fruit in his hands, "if you bring me something like that I will train you 'till the cows come home."

"**MegaMan," Lan spoke to MegaMan, "what's he talking about."**

**All the adults laughed silently.**

"**Uh, maybe when you're older," MegaMan said.**

"You will, no lie," Naruto said.

"The toad mountain sage never lies," he said.

"You got it, wait here," Naruto said as he ran off.

* * *

Back in the village.

"Hey, pervy sage, I'm back," Naruto said as he ran toward the toad-man.

"What, did he call you pervy," said both the women who were now sitting with the toad-man.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto**

"Worthless little runt," the toad-man said to himself, "I told you not to call me that."

"Look, I got ya one, just the way you like 'em," Naruto held a rounded hourglass shaped watermelon in his arms, "a ripe and luscious one with _curves_."

"**Hey Roll," Maylu asked, "do watermelons really come in that shape?"**

"**Don't ask me," Roll said, "I'm not following any of this."**

The toad-man's eye started to twitch, "that's not what I meant you MORON," he raised a cleaver up into the air, chopped the watermelon in half vertically, and used a quick series of ninja slashes to cut it into neat triangle shapes.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said now sitting behind a table, "talk about ripe and juicy."

"Dig in, we might as well not let it go to waste," the toad-man said.

"Mm hm, that's so true," Naruto said as he stuffed a watermelon slice in his face.

"The ladies! What happened to the ladies?!?!" the toad-man said when he noticed the two girls were gone.

* * *

Naruto belched, his stomach full of watermelon.

"Man, that was the best," Naruto said as he rubbed his belly.

"Struck out again," the toad-man said to himself.

"'Sigh' Now I must be off, I've wasted too much time already," the toad-man said before he tried to walk off.

"Hey, what're you talking about, where're you going, what about my training? We had a deal," Naruto cut him off before he could leave.

"I don't give a flying fish for your training, I have my research to conduct," the toad-man said.

"Hmph, research my butt," Naruto pointed accusingly at the toad-man, "it's not like I don't have better things to do than hang around with a pervy old koot like you. I've gotta train until I'm stronger than anyone, 'cause I'm gonna pass the chuunin exam. And then someday I'm gonna be hokage."

"Hm, that's a good one. Tell me, did you fall on your head when you were a baby, is that what makes you this way? Now I know you're wasting my time," the toad-man said, "that's enough, I need to get on with my research. And for that, I need a lovely lady, no fruits no vegetables but a lady."

"A lady?" Naruto said, "oh if that's what you wanted, why didn't you just say so. No problem," Naruto cracked his knuckles.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sexiness**

There was a puff of smoke, and the blonde girl with two pigtails who wasn't wearing any clothes was back again.

**Once again, all the guy navis except for MegaMan and Colonel had a big nosebleed and passed out for the same reason as last time.**

The toad-man started getting bug eyes and had a nose bleeed.

"If you keep staring like that, I'm gonna blush," Naruto said.

"S-so, so lovely," the toad-man said, "we got a winner," he said with a stupid grin on his face, "a perfect ten," he held up a sign with the number ten on it.

_Ugh, pathetic_, Naruto thought to himself.

"She's just- my type- I really really- like her- how did you do it- where on earth did she come from?" the toad-man said as he started darting Naruto.

"Oh, no biggie, I call it my sexy jutsu," Naruto said in a girlish voice.

**All the guy Navis except MegaMan and Colonel started drooling. But were stopped quickly by Roll, Meddy, and Iris beating some sense into them.**

"Yeah, I love it your'er a genius kid. This is one amazing technique," the toad-man said.

_Yeah, it seems to have that affect on a lot of older guys_, Naruto thought to himself, "so, you'll help me with my training now right?"

"You bet, but only on one condition," the toad-man said.

"One condition, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do it if you promise-" the toad-man said to Naruto, "if you stay like that the whole time."

Naruto transformed back to normal and said, "I was right, you are pathetic! You're nothing but a lousy little pervert!"

"Rrgh, I am not a little pervert," the toad man said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "then tell me, what are you?"

The toad-man laughed with his nostrils flared, "I'm a big one."

"Oh, great, that makes all the difference," Naruto said sarcastically.

* * *

Later in the forest by the river.

"Okay, we'll just pretend none of that ever happened," the toad-man said, "now, lets begin your training."

"And you really mean it this time?" Naruto asked.

"A sage always means what he says," he said, "now, go ahead and show me that technique you were working on before."

"Okay," Naruto said, getting up and walking toward the river, "here goes." Naruto formed a hand sign, then started walking over the water. He was barely holding his balance, then his left foot slipped from the top of the water. Naruto fell in shortly after.

The toad-man laughed loudly as Naruto fell in. "Not again," Naruto said as he swam towards the shore.

"Heh, you really do need help don't you," the toad-man said.

"Rrr, I should know by now to take my clothes off first," Naruto said as he pulled off his jacket.

**MegaMan and Colonel covered Roll, Meddy, and Iris' eyes just before he took his pants off.**

_**Oh man, just as it was getting to the good part**_**, Meddy thought to herself.**

Naruto was now only wearing green boxers with orange stripes on them.

"Hey, go on and build you chakra one more time," the toad-man said.

"Can't I at least dry off a little first," Naruto whined.

"Now, do it," the toad-man said.

Naruto focused his energy as he formed a handsign.

"Hmm, wha-, amazing," the toad-man said in amazement.

"Huh?" Naruto looked toward the toad-man.

"Wow, you have no excess body fat, how do you do it?" the toad-man asked.

Naruto sweat dropped, "what the- do you mind old man, I'm tryin' to concentrate here."

**Everyone else sweat dropped too.**

"All right," the toad-man said, "oh sorry about that, please go right ahead."

Naruto started focusing again. _Jerk_, Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto's eyes were closed, but he could feel a hand on his belly. "Hehehehehe, cut it out, what're you doint, that tickles," Naruto started laughing more.

**TomahawkMan started tiptoeing over to tickle Naruto when he suddenly felt an ominous presence behind him.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Iris asked, a dark foreboding aura coming from her body.**

"**Uh, um, I was just about to go back to my seat, hehe," TomahawkMan said.**

**Iris glared menacingly at him.**

"Oh, sorry about that," the toad-man said.

"Okay, raise you arms up high above your head," the toad-man said.

"Huh?"

"It's a trust exercise, c'mon raise em high."

Naruto raised his arms above his head. _Well this is a weird way to get started_, Naruto thought.

"FIVE PRONGED SEAL RELEASE!!!"

Naruto felt five fingers jabbed into his belly. He was sent flying back, the five contact points on his belly steaming.

_**Ouch, that looks painful**_**, MegaMan thought to himself.**

He held his belly and coughed, "ugh, what the heck was that for?"

"What, just pushing a pressure point to loosen you up," the toad-man said, "now, go on, try walking on the water again."

Naruto walked onto the water again, but this time things were different. "Woah, that's weird," Naruto started alternating between his left and right feet, "hahahaha, look at that, I'm doing it. Just don't ask me how. Yahoo, hahahaha, look at me, no problem, piece of cake."

"**Uh dad," Lan said, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess Naruto isn't from this world."**

"**I was just thinking the same thing," Lan's dad said.**

"Okay, out of the pool," the toad-man said, "c'mon in, I'm gonna teach you a killer technique."

"You are, really?" Naruto asked, "you mean like somehting really powerful and destructive?"

* * *

It was now sunset.

"Okay, that's enough training for today," the toad-man said.

"What, already?" Naruto asked, "what about that killer technique, c'mon, I'm just gettin' started, lets go."

"In training, and in cooking, a watched pot never boils," the toad-man said, "now, lets go back to town and have a real bath, not one where you just fall in, okay."

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Morning** (And yes, this is correct, i'm not joking, this is the music that plays at that point.)

It was now night time.

Naruto and the toad-man were sitting in a warm relaxing hot spring. Their clothes and other belongings hanging from the trees

"Ahh," Naruto was sitting in the hot spring with a towel on his head, "this _is_ better than falling in."

The toad-man drank a glass of rice wine and said, "nothing beats relaxing after a long day of training."

"Hey, hey, pervy sage," Naruto said to get his attention, "so tell me about this killer technique."

"Tomorrow is soon enough."

"Aw, cheapskate," Naruto whined.

Then the giant toad the toad-man was riding earlier came up out of the water, with a large towel on its head. He spit a large mouthful of water out of his mouth and croaked.

"We'd better get out soon or we're going to be stuck with a giant boiled toad," the toad-man said. Both him and Naruto laughed for a bit.

* * *

The next day, in the early morning by a beautiful waterfall.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sexiness**

There were three girls in swimsuits splashing around in the water. And who else would be watching them from behind the bushed but the toad-man himself.

He laughed quietly to himself, "oh wow."

"Knock it off," Naruto said, his arms crossed.

"We're truly in paradise, Naruto," the toad-man said.

"You are so creepy," Naruto said.

The toad-man's eyes were covered by two feminine hands the next moment.

"Oh hi master Jjiraiya," Naruto said to the toad-man in his Sexy Jutsu Mode, "shouldn't you pay attention to me now? I'm just desperate for someone to train me, and you're the only one who can do it super-hunky sensei. Pretty please master Jiraiya."

"So you finally came out of hidding huh," Jiraiya (formerly called the toad-man), "I've been waiting for you."

He turned around, but only found regular Naruto standing there.

"No fair. Hey are you just making fun of me Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Listen there's nothing fun about this situation," Naruto said.

"Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry. Me too, lets get back to the hotel," was heard from behind the bushes.

"Oh great, now they're leaving, darn it," Jiraiya said, "oh all right Naruto, I guess I'll teach you e technique now."

"Well its about time, and you better not be kidding around here," Naruto said.

* * *

A few minutes later. Chirping birds could be heard.

"Okay, do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Jiraiya asked, "you know, that stuff about the two types of chakra."

"Huh, we talked yesterday?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Very funny," Jiraiya said, "remember you said something about having different chakra, one blue and one red."

"Oh, yeah, sort of," Naruto said, "so what about it?"

"You said that when you exerted enormous strength, you felt red chakra," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, that's right, I don't know how else to describe it," Naruto said.

"Alright, try building up that red chakra right now," Jiraiya said.

"Right now?" Naruto asked, "well I guess if you say so. Okay, I'll give it a try," Naruto formed a hand sign and started to concentrate.

Blue energy started streaming out of Naruto's body.

"Well, did it work?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mm, no its not right, it's the same chakra as always," Naruto told Jiraiya.

"Oh man, you really have absolute zero talent don't you kid," Jiraiya said.

"Hey don't go acting like you're so great," Naruto said, "and besides, I can't help it, I mean, I don't understand those two types of chakra myself alright."

"Just keep trying," Jiraiya said.

"Fine I will," Naruto said as he concentrated more.

"Ugh, it's no good, I'm only getting the usual everyday chakra here," Naruto said, "hey hold on a second, maybe I don't even need to summon the red chakra, I mean, what does it have to do with the technique you're gonna teach me anyway?"

"Ugh, listen boy," Jiriaya said, "for the technique I'm going to teach you to work, the chakra you've used until now in nowhere near powerful enough," he poked Naruto on the forehead disrupting his balance, "if you want to use this technique, you'll have to be able to pull out all the stops and tap into the other chakra that's been dormant within you. Summoning it up in a moments notice."

"Yeah that sounds really cool and exciting, but how do you even know that I really have that red chakra inside of me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh ho, that's just what I wanted to hear," Jiraiya said, "actually, its because, I am, a sage (emphasis on sage)."

Naruto lost his composure.

**So did everyone else.**

"Yugh, talk about giving an answer without giving an answer," Naruto complained.

"Anyways, the special chakra that only you have will be your greatest weapon, I am sure of it," he said sounding really sure of himself.

"Greatest weapon? Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, not using that is like wasting treasure," Jiraiya said pulling on Naruto's face contorting it into funny expressions, "look there's no need to blindly follow the same training regimen as _everyone else. _RIGHT!"

**Everyone laughed as Jiraiya was pulling on Naruto's face.**

"Everyone has various strengths and weaknesses, you have your own style, your training until now involved maintaining and releasing a set amount of chakra. In other words it was training you to control the flow of chakra, so that you wouldn't use it all up at once and get exhausted."

"You have a lot of stamina, you should use your power instead of doing cheap tricks," Jiraiya released his hold on Naruto's face.

"You have two types of chakra and don't exhaust easily, so you learn to release the largest amount of chakra you can, and train yourself so you can increase the total amount of chakra you can use," Jiraiya said, "hehe, once you do that, a whole world of jutsu will open up to you."

"Seriously," Naruto said holding his cheeks, "like what can I do?"

"Well for example" Jiraiya said looking around, "the summoning jutsu I'm going to teach you. Ah there yes, that's perfect."

He looked across the river to a toad that was sitting on a rock.

"Summoning?" Naruto asked as he looked at the frog.

"That's right," Jiraiya said, the frog croaked.

"It is a teleportation technique which you sign a contract in blood with all kinds of living creatures, and then summon them whenever you like with ninjutsu, your ninja art."

"Oh yeah, that sounds awesome, teach me quick, c'mon right now, lets get going already," Naruto said excited.

"Okay, relax," Jiraiya said, "before we begin, you're going to need to use up all your usual chakra so just your red chakra remains."

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto shouted as he did a ten foot high back flip into the air, "leave it to me."

"**Ooh," everyone said as the clapped their hands, except for ShadowMan and his operator who just remained silent. **

**Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto's Main Theme**

Naruto made the modified tiger hand sign. In a puff of smoke, he summoned four additional clones.

"So," Jiraiya said, "he already know the shadow clone jutsu."

"Yeah, and I have a good idea how I can use it to get rid of my normal chakra really quickly, just watch" Naruto said. There was another puff of smoke, when it cleared, he summoned nearly a hundred additional clones.

"Now look at that," Jiraiya said, "and I thought just one of you was trouble enough."

"Listen up," Naruto said to all the clones, "all of us are gonna have one great big battle royale. The last one left standing will be the strongest me. We're going to determine the _me_ among _me_, get it."

"YEAH!!" All the Naruto's cheered at once.

"Ah now I see," Jiraiya said, "that's a pretty clever idea considering he's so dumb."

"Alright lets do this," the original Naruto said as he charged toward his army. The army charged forward too.

Naruto dodged a clone, it disintegrated in a puff of smoke. A clone punched Naruto, but he grabbed its arm and threw it over his shoulder, the clone landed flat on its face and disappeared. Naruto socked one in the face, making it disappear.

As the clones and the real Naruto were beating each other up, Jiraiya sat down, "ugh, this isn't as fun as watching those ladies, that's for sure."

A clone socked another clone in the face, but then it got kicked right into Jiraiya, "ahh, oh no, uwa," the clone disappeared.

"**This is better than wrestling," Dex said, throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.**

"**Yeah," Lan said, "the only difference is that this isn't rigged."**

"**YOU MEAN PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING ISN'T REAL?!" Dex said in shock.**

* * *

Later that day.

The sound of a cicada could be heard. Jiraiya was sitting on a blanket under an umbrella fanning himself. "Well it looks like the finale of this battle is finally close at hand."

There were only four Naruto's left, all were beaten half to death.

One of them walked forward and faced the other three.

He lumbered forward and headbutted one of them, making it disappear.

One of the two remaining clones ran behind him and put his arm around his neck, but the original threw him over his shoulder into another clone, making both of them disappear.

Jiraiya closed his fan with a flick of his wrist, "nicely done."

Naruto panted heavily, holding himself up hy putting his hands on his knees. He laughed to himself and held up a 'victroy' sigh, "well, sure enough, just like I thought, I'm the strongest me." Naruto collapsed from exhaustion.

Jiraiya got up from his seat and walked toward Naruto. "It seems that at long last you've finally used almost all of your usual chakra." Naruto managed to look up. "Now I can teach you the technique."

"Yes old man, I've been waiting for this all day," Naruto said getting up in an instant.

"I couldn't tell. Alright first I'm going to show you how it's done," Jiraiya said, "now watch carefully."

**Naruto Soundtrack - Jiraiya's Theme**

He bit his thumb, smeared some blood across his palm, "SUMMONING JUTSU," after a complex series of hand signs, he placed his hand on the ground and summoned the giant toad from before, except now it had a giant scroll in its mouth.

"Wow that is totally awesome," Naruto said on his hands and knees, "that may be the coolest thing ever."

The toad croaked, then handed Naruto the giant scroll it was carrying in its mouth.

"Go ahead, open that scroll and take a look inside," Jiraiya said, "it's a contract with the summoning toads that's been handed down from earlier generations of ninja, just sign your name in your own blood, and stamp the fingerprints of one hand in blood beneath your signature." Naruto unrolled the scroll, "find the place where you want to summon the creature then build up chakra and press down the hand you used on the contract. That seal is, Eno E Tory Saru Hitsugi."

Naruto bit his right thumb and started to sign his name, "here goes, Naruto Uzumaki," he dabbed his other fingers with blood and placed the fingerprints on the scroll. "Okay, I'm all done right, what's next?"

"After burning off your regular chakra, it should be easier to release your red chakra now, so give it a try," Jiraiya said sitting on top of the toad.

"Quit bugging me, I already am," Naruto said, "okay, Eno E Tory Saru Hiutsugi, Ninja Art Summoning Jutsu." He formed the hand signs; Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Ram.

Japanese characters spread on the ground from his hand, a gust of wind started to blow. There was a teeny puff of smoke, a dramatic moment, then... a red and green stripped tadpole appeared.

Naruto sweatdropped, the giant toad croaked to the tadpole. There was a drawn out awkward moment.

**Same thing in the cyber world and the real world.**

Jiraiya's left eye started to twitch.

* * *

Later.

Jiraiya was peeking at girls in swimsuits through the bushes.

"Hey, pervy sage," Naruto said, "hello, are you gonna watch me try this jutsu again or not?"

"Can't you see I'm busy with my research?" Jiraiya asked, "do it yourself!"

"Rrgh, okay I will, and this time I'm gonna summon a frog the size of a house," Naruto said. He bit his thumb, made the hand signs, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto placed his hand on the ground, there was a puff of smoke, and then...

"So how did it go?" Jiraiya asked, "did you get a frog to appear."

There was another tadpole. "Wait. Give it a second, I think it's still growing," Naruto said.

"Listen if you're not going to take this seriously then I'm through with you. Do you understand me?" Jiraiya asked, losing his temper.

"I AM SERIOUS," Naruto shouted, "you're the one who's staring at the girls you old goat."

"STOP FOOLIN AROIND AND FOCUS ON YOUR CHAKRA AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" Jiraiya shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!?!" Naruto asked.

* * *

An hour later.

Naruto formed more hand signs.

"SUMMONIG JUTSU!"

There was another puff of smoke, and another tadpole was summoned.

"AAGH, again with the tadpoles, this is ridiculous we're not getting anywhere!" Jiraiya shouted.

"LOOK!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to the tadpole, "can't you see it? This one's bigger than the last one."

"WHO CARES!? IT'S STILL A TADPOLE!!!" Jiraiya shouted.

* * *

It was now sunset, the waterfall appeared orange from the sunset's glow.

"Ugh, what a bore," Jiraiya said getting up from his seat, "it's obvious our friends in the swimming suits aren't coming back so how about we call it a day huh Naruto?"

"B-but," Naruto whined, "you're supposed to be training me. C'mon please, one more time okay."

"I'm tired and I'm hungry," Jiraiya whined, "that's enough, we've been out here half a day."

"But you haven't done anything," Naruto pointed out.

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRT, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I'M EVEN HANGING OUT WITH YOU!!!" Jiraiya shouted.

_Yikes, man this old koot's touchy_, Naruto thought to himself. "Okay wait, I know what you need," Naruto formed a hand sign, "sexy jutsu." There was a puff of smoke, and Sexy Jutsu Naruto appeared again.

"**Lan Hikari! What have I told you about going to those web sites," Lan's mom said, "they aren't appropriate for a boy your age, now go sit in the corner now."**

"**But mom this isn't-" Lan butted in.**

"**Don't back sass me," Lan's mom said, "you're coming home with me right now."**

**A moment of silence fell upon the conference room as Lan was dragged out against his will.**

"**Wow," Chaud said almost sounding surprised, "didn't see that coming."**

Jiraiya held up two thumbs of approval.

Naruto returned to normal.

"Wait that's it?" Jiraiya questioned, "that wasn't very long."

"Hey I've already got that jutsu down okay," Naruto said, "it's the summoning jutsu I wanna work on."

"Okay, okay, okay," Jiraiya said squatting on his legs, "go ahead, give it another shot."

"Right, here we go" Naruto said. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto made another hand sign and placed his hand on the ground. "VICTORY!" Naruto declared.

Jiraiya's face was flat and emotionless, "HOPELESS, WHY DO I WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU?!"

"What are you blind," Naruto said pointing to the tadpole.

"Huh," Jiraiya's face was emotionless again.

Naruto pointed to the tadpole again, "you see, this one's got_ legs_."

"Great, now just give it two arms and a brain and maybe I can train _it_" Jiraiya said.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Naruto asked, "you gotta admit, at least I'm making progress."

Jiraiya started crying.

* * *

**P.S. The whole "Eno E Tori Tsaru Hitsugi" part was from what I guessed the parts were spelled.**


	8. Mem Data 3 Meeting the Nine Tail Fox

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 56; ****Live or Die! Risk it all to Win it all!****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. ****

* * *

**

It was later on through the training. Jiraiya was peeking at girls in swimsuits through the bushes yet again.

Naruto makes the hand signs again, there was a puff of smoke, "that just, had to work." When the smoke cleared, all that was there was a green and red dotted frog-like creature with a tail. It wagged its tail merrily.

Naruto sweatdropped, he stared at the summoning creature for a minute. "AWWWW, what the heck is the difference between a frog and a tadpole anyway?!?!?!"

Jiraiya continued to watch the ladies through the bushes. He continued to laugh to himself.

"Look pervy sage, can't ya act like you believe in me?!" Naruto asked.

Naruto's energy gave out and he collapsed on the ground.

"Ugh, he collapses again," Jiraiya whined.

* * *

Later.

"C'mon, open your eyes already," a bucket of water was dumped on Naruto's head.

Naruto jolted awake, he shook his hair dry, "hey, what was that for?"

"Oh that? To knock sense into ya since you have none," Jiraiya said.

"I don't? Look at you," Naruto retorted.

"You've been training for three weeks and you're still at _this_ level?" Jiraiya asked, "if you continue like this it's pointless."

"Hey that's not true, give me a break," Naruto said, "I'm tryin' as hard as I can here."

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not," Jiraiya said smugly, "if you want to succeed at this summoning jutsu, then you must do it like your life depends on it."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?!" Naruto said, "I train everyday like I'm gonna die, if you have time to complain about it, teach me a trick to do it."

"A trick, well, I don't know," Jiraiya said scratching his head.

"What, you're not going to teach me," Naruto said.

"You need to put your life at risk," Jiraiya said.

"My, life?" Naruto added.

"That's right, it's no joke," Jiraiya said seriously, "even so, are you willing to do it."

"Of course, I always risk my life," Naruto said, "there's no point in anything if you don't go all the way."

"_I see_," Jiraiya said, "alright. Follow me." Jiraiya started to walk away.

* * *

Later that day. After a trip to the hot springs, a trip to the ramen shop, and after an attempt to hug his female team mate Sakura Haruno. The noticeable features about Naruto was that he had a big bruise on his face.

"**Who's Sakura?" Iris asked.**

"**Don't know," MegaMan said, "I guess Naruto will explain it to us when he wakes up."**

"Hey, it I do this can I really summon a frog?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"Of course. You bet. Absolutely. Without a doubt," Jiraiya said.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked questioning Jiraiya's judgement.

"Is there anything else you've always wanted to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Huh?"

"Anything," Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"What, what're you- urgh," Naruto got punched in the gut, causing the memory data to black out for a few minutes.

* * *

Naruto woke up on the ground a few minutes later.

"Where, where are we?" Naruto asked looking around, "tell me."

"Stand up!" Jiraiya said seriously.

"**Have you noticed he's been a lot more serious as of late?" MegaMan asked the other.**

**Everyone nodded.**

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Your training ends right here," Jiraiya said seriously.

"Huh, BUT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, starting now you must stare death in the face," Jiraiya said.

"Death?"

"That's right, to stave off the horrors of death, you must release enormous chakra. Once you experience that, you'll understand how to release the red chakra. If you don't wish to die, do something about it. Now!" Jiraiya said in yet another serious tone.

He placed his right index finger on his head protector, sending him flying backwards through the forest.

When he stopped flying, he was above a seemingly bottomless gorge with spiked walls.

"AH, AHH, AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed as he started falling to the bottom.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

Naruto shot down the gorge for a few minutes, and the bottom couldn't be seen.

_If I don't grab onto something, I'll die_, Naruto thought to himself. He formed a hand sign and started releasing blue energy from his hands and feet.

He tried to grab one of the rock outcropping on the wall, but his hand slipped of like it was greased.

_If I go on like this_, Naruto thought to himself,_ then I really am going to die._

Naruto's heartbeat could be heard loud and clear, and the screen started to get blurry. Then Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a dank corridor, the floor was covered in water.

"**Wait a minute, I think I recognize that place," Iris said.**

"What," Naruto said as he got up.

He looked around for a moment, then he heard a low growling noise.

"**Yeah, I recognize it too," MegaMan said.**

Naruto walked down a hallway, _this feeling. It's the red chakra again_. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. When he exited it, his eyes adjusted to see a large iron gate. "What is this?"

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nine Tailed Fox Theme**

Naruto looked up to see there was a parchment on the gate with the word "SEAL" on it.

A red fiery glow emitted from behind the gate. Red eyes and a mouth full of fangs could be seen.

_What is this, it's huge._

"COME CLOSER. LITTLE BOY." A voice from beyond the gate said.

Naruto walked forward a few steps. But then three humongous claws shot out of the gate, nearly hitting Naruto.

"HOW WONDERFUL IT WOULD BE TO KILL AND EAT YOU. BUT THIS ACURSED GATE CONFINES ME. IT'S THAT INFURIATING SEALING SPELL."

"You're- you're the," Naruto said, "Nine Tailed Fox."

"Of course. The red chakra is this guy's chakra."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE FOOLISH BOY. WHAT DO WANT? OR HAVE YOU SIMPLY COME TO OFFER YOURSELF TO ME SO I MIGHT FEAST UPON YOUR MARROW."

Naruto thought for a moment, then locked eyes with the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Alright, look you stupid fox. You're in my body and you owe me rent, so for payment I'll take your chakra. You got that?"

The Nine Tailed Fox returned his gaze.

"RRRRRR. HAHAHAHAHAHA. WELL I SUPPOSE I CAN'T KILL YOU CAN I? AFTER ALL IF YOU DIE, I DIE. YOUR COURAGE IS MOST IMPRESSIVE LITTLE BOY."

Red chakra started to pour out from behind the bars and wrapped itself around Naruto's body, nearly crushing him.

"VERY WELL. AS A REWARD FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR, I WILL LOAN YOU MY CHAKRA!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, returning him to the gorge he was falling down.

_This is it._

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

Naruto bit his thumb, performed the handsigns, and placed his palm below him.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!"

Blue chakra flowed out of Naruto's hand and turned into red chakra.

There was a humongous explosion, and four amphibious limbs crashed into the walls, stopping Naruto's descent.

Naruto fell through the smoke and landed on a giant blue robe.

"WHAT'S THIS. WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I HUH?" the giant toad moaned.


	9. Mem Data 4 The Summoning of Gamabunta

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 57; ****He Jumps! He Flies! He Lurks! Chief Toad Appears!****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

In the depths of the gorge Naruto was pushed over in the previous Memory Data.

Naruto landed face first on the giant toad. He got up and said, "that was close. Glad I got saved. Course I could've done without the falling on my neck part."

"Look at that, awesome," he looked to his left to see a humongous toad, "awesome. Man, that is humongous. Wait, hold on here." Naruto crawled up the toad's head above it's right eye. "What's that?" Naruto looked at giant frog hands holding the giant toad up, "this is, a toad. Isn't it." Naruto crawled to the back of the toad, "let's see here." Naruto looked towards the rear, "there's no tail there."

Naruto laughed to himself, "I did it." "I didn't summon this, or this." the image of a tadpole and the red spotted frog showed up on the screen. "It's really, a real, TOAD."

Naruto patted the toads back, "hahahaha, I finally pulled it off."

"WHAT'RE YOU LITTLE SNOT!?" The toad reared it's head causing Naruto to roll down it's back.

Naruto freaked out when he met the giant toad face to face.

"YOU LITTLE SNOT. JUST WHO'S HEAD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DANCING AROUND ON TOP ON ANYWAY?" the giant toad roared, "WELL LET ME TELL YOU, I AM THE WISE AND POWERFUL LORD GAMABUNTA THE CHIEF TOAD. AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT. NOW SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The giant toad roared creating such a powerful blast of wind that Naruto lost his grip on it's face, causing him to fly away from him.

Naruto managed to save himself by grabbing onto theend of the giant pipe the frog had in it's mouth.

The giant toad was just that. A giant toad. He had red markings on his arms, legs, face, and belly. He had a scar above his left eye, and he wore a giant dark blue robe with black writing in a red circle on his back.

"What is this guy, he seemed cool but, gimme a break here," Naruto said as he tried to crawl into the end of the pipe.

The giant toad erected the pipe straight up on his tongue, "HEY. JUST WHEN I FINALLY GET TO BREATH SOME FRESH AIR AGAIN, I FIND SOME WEIRD KID TAP DANCING ON MY HEAD. HEY JIRAIYA. WHERE ARE YOU JIRAIYA? JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He started swinging the pipe back and forth. " WELL?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"JIRAIYA. JIRAIYA. SHOW YOURSELF YOU BUFFOON."

"HEY. LITTLE SNOT," the giant toad said in a calmed voice as he bent the pipe towards his face.

"Uh, yeah?"

"WHERE'S JIRAIYA HIDING?"

"Huh, who's this Jiraiya? I don't know any-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB. I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT LECHER WHO CALLS HIMSELF THE TOAD SAGE." He drops Naruto off his pipe and onto his face. "NOW WHERE IS HE? WELL?"

_Man he's scary_. Naruto thought to himself.

"LOOK I'M GIVING YOU AN ORDER AND IF YOU CAN FOLLOW IT I'LL EVEN CONSIDER MAKING YOU MY HENCHMEN. NOW HURRY UP AND ANSWER ME!"

"Okay okay," Naruto stammered. "If you're talking about the pervy sage, he's on the cliff up there chief toad."

"UP THERE?" Gamabunta said looking up.

"Um, can I ask you one question? Sir toad, sir." Naruto asked.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"What business do you have with that pervy sage anyway?"

"THAT'S THE VERY SAME QUESTION I WANT TO ASK THAT PERVERT. I MEAN WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES THAT FOOL WANT WITH ME? SUMMONING ME TO A DANK PLACE LIKE THIS."

"Oh, but um," Naruto stammered.

"WHAT NOW?"

"Well actually the funny thing is that I summoned you. You see I fell off the cliff and I thought that maybe you could rescue me, so, thanks boss."

Gamabunta's gaze focused on Naruto more directly now. He laughed very loudly. "GIVE ME A BREAK. WHAT DOES A PUNY LITTLE KID LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT. THERE'S NO WAY A LITTLE SQUIRT LIKE YOU, COULD HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO SUMMON UP A BEING LIKE _ME_."

"Huh. No, no it's true it's true. I mean. I really truly summoned you."

The giant toad laughed again, this time for several minutes.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TOAD JERK!!!" Naruto shouted.

"HM?"

"You've been talking down to me and saying whatever you want since you first got here. But I'm the one summoned you and that means I'm you master. You have to start respecting me and doing what I say. You got that toad?"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU GOT SOME NERVE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? A MEANINGLESS LITTLE SQUIRT LIKE YOU. BARELY OLD ENOUGH TO STAND AND YOU DARE TO SAY TO LORD GAMABUNTA, THE CHIEF TOAD, THAT YOU'RE HIS MASTER!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!"

Gamabunta shot out his giant tongue wrapping Naruto in it and tossing him on it's back.

The giant toad reaffirmed his grip on the walls and shot up out of the gorge in a matter of seconds. The g-forces nearly crushed Naruto's body. When he came out, he still shot really high in the air. When he started to go down, Naruto almost got left behind. When he landed, he created such a force that trees and dust got blown away for miles.

Naruto fell off Gamabunta's back and landed flat on his face. "Woah, that awesome."

Gamabunta laughed again. "I HATE TO TELL YOU THIS YOU LITTLE SNOT, BUT EVEN IF I WERE WILLING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME. AND TRUST ME KID, THAT'S A REALLY REALLY BIG _IF_. IF YOU'RE THE KIND OF GUY WHO COULD FALL OF MY BACK THAT EASILY, THEN THERE'S NO WAY I COULD EVER ACCEPT YOU AS _MY_ MASTER. YOU GOT IT?. HM,. HMM." He pushed Naruto with the tip of his nose.

"NOW. SINCE I'M BACK IN THE WORLD AFTER SUCH A VERY VERY LONG TIME, IF JIRAIYA DOESN'T NEED ME I'M GOING FOR A WALK," he said as he started to crawl off.

"Huh, no, wait."

"LISTEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND GO HOME, BECAUSE IT'S CLEAR YOU'RE INCAPABLE OF SERVING AS MY HENCHMEN." As he crawled off, he laughed to himself some more.

Naruto ran towards Gamabunta and jumped onto his back. He ran up towards his face and jumped onto his nose.

"WHAT. WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE YOU'RE DOING NOW?"

"Fine if making you respect me depends on me staying on your back, well then, I'll just make sure I don't get off your back the rest of the day no matter what."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right and when I do, then you'll have no choice but to recognize ma as your undisputed master."

"YOU REALLY ARE A SNOT. FINE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, BUT DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU."

He started to swing his head left and right in an attempt to get Naruto off his head quickly.

Naruto was just barely able to hang on, "must grip with chakra." he formed his right hand into a tiger sign and placed his left hand on the toad's skin. "No. I don't have enough chakra. Listen carefully chief toad, my name is Naruto Uzumaki- gah. I'm going to become hokage some day, don't forget that- uwaah."

"I DON'T CARE."

The boss toad stopped shaking his head and started hopping forward at great speeds, knocking down all the trees that got in his path. "GET OFF!!!!!" He started shaking his head back and forth again.

* * *

Later on.

Naruto screamed as the giant toad jumped over the lake and began to submerge himself. Because Naruto had to hold on to it's back, he was pulled down along with him.

When the giant toad his the bottom of the lake, he shook his head again, then he moved toward the surface.

Then he jumped in the water again. He started swimming back and forth really fast to get Naruto off of him.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

Later at sunset.

"Just a little longer," Naruto said holding on to the giant toad with all his strength, "it's almost over, once that sun fully sets and I haven't fallen off, then you're gonna be calling me master. Ha."

Gamabunta jumped out of the lake and started smashing through the forest. "NEVER. I DIDN'T SAY I AGREED TO YOUR DEAL DID I?"

"I don't care. I'm not falling off no matter what," Naruto said.

Naruto started breathing heavily, his grip loosening.

"HEY SNOT. WHAT IS YOUR NAME? WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU?"

"My name? I told you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"WELL LISTEN UP NARUTO UZUMAKI. I HOPE YOU WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME IF YOU DIE." He started jumping around like crazy, then he jumped into the air, nearly crushing Naruto with the g-forces.

When he hit the ground, Naruto got really dizzy and started twirling off Gamabunta's head. "No way. I'm not falling off. Not when I'm this close to winning." Naruto fell off, "no!" He formed a hand sign summoning eight shadow clones on top of Gamabunta's nose.

As Naruto fell off, the clones reached out and grabbed him like a human rope. As the clones pulled him up, they disappeared.

When Naruto got back on top, Gamabunta shook his head again, making Naruto land on his face. "How do you like that chief toad? I'm still on your back. Hahaha, that's right, I beat you."

Naruto laughed a bit more, but then he blacked out and fell off.

Before Naruto fell, Gamabunta shot out his tongue and saved Naruto from falling.


	10. Mem Data 5 Rush to the Chuunin Exam

****

The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 59; **The Final Rounds: Rush to the Battle Arena****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. ****

* * *

**

It was night time, the sound of owls sounded through the air. Naruto stood in front of the arena where the final stage of the chuunin exam would be held. "Tomorrow huh."**

* * *

**

Naruto was sitting at the ramen shop, a glass of milk in his hands.

"So what's up? It's been a while since you've come in," the ramen shop manager asked Naruto.

"Hehe, I was kind of in the hospital," Naruto answered.

"The hospital?" the ramen shop manager's daughter asked surprised.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now," Naruto said, "never felt better as a matter of fact."

"Well, that's good," the ramen shop owner said. "Ayame," he called passing her a bowl of ramen.

She passed the bowl of ramen to Naruto. In it was crab, seaweed wrap, deviled eggs, asparagus, fish cakes, and an assortment of other foods.

**The memory data began to give off a faint odor that made everyone drool. Their stomachs began to growl.**

**"Oh man," Dex whined holding his stomach, "I'm so hungry. Why is it starting to give off this odor, it's making me hungry."**

**"I don't know, but if we don't get some food in us, then I think we're totally going to lose it," Lan said holding the sides of his head.**

**"Glyde," Yai called into her PET, "stream the memory data to the chefs back home and get our lunch here, pronto."**

**"Yes miss Yai," Glyde said as he started streaming data to the chefs at Yai's mansion.**

"Here you go," Ayame said.

Naruto looked toward Ayame, wondering why she passed him that bowl of ramen. "Um, Mr. Chef."

"Just eat it. The final competition is tomorrow right?"

Naruto looked at him, then towards his bowl. "Oh all right," Naruto took out a pair of chopsticks, "thanks guys."

* * *

Naruto walked home, his thoughts on the final round of the chuunin exam taking place tomorrow.

Naruto stopped, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was awake in his bed. He wore blue pajamas with a brown sleeping cap with bucked teeth and black eyes on it.

The clock slowly ticked away the hours.

He looked up to a calender on the wall, the eleventh date had an orange counter clockwise running spiral on it.

* * *

It was morning, the alarm clock was ringing. _So much for getting a good nights sleep_. Stupid _nerves. And right off the bat, in the first match, I have to go up against him. Neji Hyuuga, probably the toughest ninja to come out of the hidden leaf village.__

* * *

_

Naruto walked down the bustling village street.

"Neji Hyuuga's in the first match right?"

"Oh yeah, that guy's the number one rookie from last year. There's just no way we can miss that match." Two guys walking in front of him said.

Naruto felt a little uneasy. _Neji Hyuuga_. "Hahahaha, yeah but now I'm able to summon a toad. It'll be okay for sure." He laughed to himself, although he didn't feel as confident as he sounded.

The sound of fireworks could be heard off in the distance. "Oh no. I gotta get going, and fast. Oh man, I'm gonna be late."

* * *

More fireworks went off in the sky above. "MOVE, MOVE LOOK OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY, I'M IN A HURRY." Naruto said as he pushed through the crowd in front of him.

"Oh man, it's still so far away, there's no way I'll make it in time," Naruto said as he looked off in the distance.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked off to the side. There was a kid standing there, he wore green goggles like the ones Naruto wore before he got the headband. He had a yellow shirt with the leaf symbol on it, grey pants, and a long green sash for a cape.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said.

**Naruto Soundtrack - I said my I'm Naruto**

"My friend needs help," Konohamaru held out a thumb with a red spiral on it, "check it out, see."

"Konohamaru, what're you talking about? What're you up to?"

"No time to explain. Just come on," he ran off towards the back of the alley, "well, actually, I guess there is time. There's a great short cut up here that goes straight to the arena."

"There is!" Naruto followed closely behind. "AWESOME, thank you Konohamaru."

"It's said that those who control the secret path _control time_," Konohamaru said as he searched through a grass laiden area in front of a fence.

"Whatever that means, but still you're awesome konohamaru."

"As I recall, there's a hole in the wall around here. Ah, here it is," he came up to the bottom of the fence and pulled away a sheet of metal. He pulled away the metal sheet, but then the gloom lines appeared on the back of his head, "agh."

"What, what's the matter?"

"The shortcut- got a little longer I guess," behind the sheet of metal, the fence was patched up.

Naruto had a caniption. "That's great. I'm almost out of time now." He turned around to leave the alley when Konohamaru's hand grabbed the bottom of his pant leg.

"No wait, there's another way."

"No. I can't take any more chances, I'm already late."

"This is a sure thing. It's a secret that there's an awesome path that can get you to the arena in an instant. I swear." Konohamaru held out a thumbs-up.

"What? Alright nice one Konohamaru!"

* * *

A few minutes later. Konohamaru moved a manhole cover.

"Really, this hole is a shortcut?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's a straight shot to the arena. I told you, this one's a sure thing," Konohamaru told Naruto.

"Straight shot huh," Naruto stood up, "okay, lets do this."

Naruto jumped into the manhole, Konohamaru following closely behind.

* * *

Naruto and Konohamaru shot down the pipe.

"KONOHAMARU, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," Naruto screamed as they shot down the pipe.

"Don't worry, it's okay. We're almost to the final competition arena."

Naruto looked forward. The light finally appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"See. There's the exit right there," Konohamaru said pointing to the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Naruto's eyes brimmed with excitement, but then surprise.

**At that moment, a group of finely dressed waiters delivered complex bowls of ramen to every one sitting at the conference room. The waiter's navis also served ramen to the hungry Navis.**

**"Finally," Lan said as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating, "I thought I wasn't going to make it."**

Somehow, Naruto and Konohamaru came out of a tree, dropping them at the hot springs where Naruto met Jiraiya.

Naruto however wasn't lucky enough to land on solid ground. Instead he landed in the boiling hot waters of the hot spring. "Hot hot hot hot."

"Uh, now just hold on," Konohamaru said, "this isn't my fault. It's a mistake."

Naruto started ckacking his knuckles as he stood above his terrified little friend, "What have you done Konohamaru? AND WHY DID WE COME OUT OF A TREE. AND NOW WE'RE EVEN FURTHER AWAY THAN WE WERE BEFORE!"

"Just wait, I swear that tunnel used to come out at the final competition arena," he started looking around, "there has to be another way. Lets see. Uh, oh. And there it is."

Naruto turned to look towards a stable with bulls wearing fancy red saddles on their backs.

"Just ride this guy here, and you'll get to the arena before you even know it," Konohamaru said as he put his hand on the bulls left shoulder.

Naruto sighed miserably, "seriously, a bull?"

"Not just any bull," Konohamaru said crossing his arms. "The feudal lord's bulls aren't just like ordinary cows. They're like super cows. Once these bulls start running, even race horses grow deathly afraid. They know there's no way they can beat a feudal lord's bull. Yep, that's one _awesome_ animal."

Images started to form in Naruto's mind. A race horse and a bull were running, but then the bull shot ahead leaving the horse in it's dust.

"Naruto, you leave everything up to this bull and you'll be at the arena in no time," Konohamaru said with his hand on the bull's right shoulder.

Naruto sat triumphantly on the bull's back. "I'm counting on you bull. Okay, lets go." Naruto hit the bull's sides with his ankles.

The bull's eyes flashed red. He mooed loudly and started to move around. Then he tossed Naruto over his shoulders.

Naruto flew through the air and rolled over his head, his butt sticking in the air. "Ouch," he rubbed his side, "huh?"

The bull was turning up dirt, and it looked ready to charge.

The bull's gaze was focused on the red spiral on Naruto's back. It blew air out of it's nostrils.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto screamed as the bull started to chase him.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto**

Naruto crawled away, then started into a running stride. "Woah woah, nice bull, nice bull."

**"Oh man, this is hilarious," Dex said getting ready to dig into his bowl or ramen, "look at those stupid cows chasing Naruto. Hahaha."**

**"You may wanna watch yourself," Yai commented wagging her index finger in the air, "lest you incur the wrath of the bulls."**

**"Pft, yeah right, like cows are going to show up here," Dex was just about to dig into his bowl of ramen when he felt a stream of hot air on the back of his neck.**

**He turned around and saw twenty large angry looking bulls glaring right at him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Dex screamed as he was chased out of the room. As he left, Lan noticed a red flag on Dex's back.**

**"Hey Yai," Lan poked her shoulder, "how'd you get the flag on Dex's back?"**

**"Oh that was easy," Yai said, "I just paid Miyabi to stick it there without anyone noticing."**

**"Where's my pay," Miyabi asked.**

**"Here you go," Yai said as she pulled out a briefcase full of money. "It might've cost me my next allowance to get this done on such short notice, but it was so worth it."**

**"But how'd the bulls get here?" Lan asked suspiciously.**

**"Trade secret," Miyabi said as he disappeared again.**

"Naruto, good luck in your fight," Konohamaru waved as Naruto ran from the bull.

Naruto passed two more bulls, when they caught a glance on Naruto's back, they joined the chase.

"Woah, stay back, come on, easy," Naruto pleaded as he ran for his life.

* * *

All through the village, bull joined the chase the moment they caught sight of the red pattern on Naruto's back. By now, he was being chased down by a dozen of them.

"Wh- wh-wh-, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!?!?!??!" Naruto screamed as he ran from the bulls.

Up ahead on the street, pedestrians and fellow ninja alike ran for cover at the site of the stampeding bulls. As everyone ran through alleyways and entrances, doors and windows closed behind them, leaving nowhere for Naruto to hide.

Naruto panted heavily to himself as he tried his best to stay ahead of the bulls. _This is not good._ "Wait, that's it. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Instead of the regular puff of smoke, a battalion of shadow clones appeared out of nowhere taking position behind Naruto.

"Alright guys, scatter all these stampeding bulls for me," Naruto ordered.

The clones responded and broke out into three groups at a four-way intersection, Naruto and a group of clones still heading straight.

The groups of shadow clones that didn't stay with Naruto however found no respite from the stampeding bulls. On every turn, they met face to face with angry walls of meat & muscle.

* * *

"Hey, what happened? Why did you guys come back, you were supposed to get rid of all those bulls," the original Naruto said.

One of the clones reported, "we tried, but more of them showed up. We couldn't escape."

"Great, that was pointless, alright just run" Naruto said as he broke away from his shadow clones.

Naruto, the clones, and the stampeding bulls were now at one of the gates to the battle arena where the final round of the chuunin exam was being held.

"What's that?" a shinobi on the right of the gate said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the other guy on the left said.

"It's up to you guys now," Naruto said as he ran into the tunnel.

All the shadow clones and the two guards got wedged in the entrance of the gate, making the perfect barricade to get rid of the bulls.

As the lead bull smashed into the wall of clones, the puff of smoke it created launched Naruto through the tunnel and into the arena.

Naruto skidded face first into the arena. After a little spat with the referee, Naruto presented himself to the audience.

* * *

**For those of you who have read this far, I'll be going back through some of my previous chapters and make necessary corrections to it. A brief example will be adding "Naruto Soundtrack - " tabs to add appropriate music to certain intervals in the story.**

**EX. If Naruto does something goofy or is being chased, I'd put "Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto."  
If you don't know what certain soundtracks sound like, just go to .com and type "Naruto Soundtrack or Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack, - (Name of Soundtrack here.)"**

**Also, because of these corrections and slight typers block after the "Memory Data" series, new chapters won't be posted on a weekly basis, but more on a whenever-they-are-finished basis.**

**Also, I've changed Naruto's age from thirteen (13), to fourteen (14) in the first chapter. I mostly did that because Naruto should be a bit older. **

**P.S. ****I've added some additional content to the third chapter, so you should give it a read-over.**


	11. Mem Data 6 Battle Against Neji

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 60-62;**** Byakugan v.s. Shadow Clone Jutsu, Ultimate Defense: Zero Blind Spot, A Failure's True Power****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

The match began. Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga stood across from each other in the center of the arena. The arena was a round wide circular area. The arena floor was worn from past battles, the occasional patch of grass remained. At the bottoms of the walls were bushes and trees. The walls themselves were around forty feet in height. Beyond the edge of the walls were the spectator seats.

"You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked in a confident voice. He had the same headband as Naruto, really long hair, blue ninja shoes, a kunai on his right leg, and a white jacket and black pants. His eyes were different from normal, they were round white circles with no visible pupils with a thickened line around the sclera.

Naruto held out his right arm, his hand clenched in a fist. "Only what I told you the last time."

* * *

The image changed to an indoor battle arena. A girl laid on the floor beaten half to death. It didn't take long for everyone to realize Neji did it.

"Once a failure, always a failure, you can't change that," Neji said.

**"Fifty bucks says Neji beats Naruto," Chaud said confidently, waving a fifty dollar bill in front of Lan's face.**

**"I accept your challenge," Lan said pulling a fifty dollar bill out from under his headband.**

Naruto leaned down to the floor over a small puddle of blood from the beaten girl. Naruto placed his finger tips in the blood, pulled them back into a trail, and resumed his stance with his right arm held out._ Hinata, I give you my word_, Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

"I vow to win," Naruto declared.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sasuke's Destiny **(I don't see why though, since this doesn't have anything to do with him.)

Neji's eyes closed, then reopened. There was a crunching sound, and the veins around his temples bulged, causing his pupils to appear where his pupil would be.

"**Ew, that's just gross," Roll said as she held a hand in front of her mouth. **

**MegaMan handed her a barf bag, which she gladly accepted and used the next moment.**

Neji assumed a rather odd fighting stance. His left hand was held out, his palm flat from his body, his right hand was flat toward the ground as his hip. His left foot was forward, his right back.

"I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face," Neji said, "when you learn that your foolish vow- is impossible to keep."

"Are we going to stand here talking all day," Naruto said as a wind blew around him, Neji, and the referee. The wind was so powerful that it blew into the stands, "lets get going. Show me what you got."

"Alright. Lets let the first match, BEGIN," the referee shouted. The crowds cheered loudly.

* * *

An ominous feeling filled the arena as the sun beat down.

Naruto and Neji glared at each other. The referee bit down on his really long toothpick. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of Naruto's face.

Neji reassured his footing, moving an inch forward.

Naruto remained motionless as Neji moved his left foot forward.

Naruto shifted his weight backward. He pulled three kunai out of nowhere and threw them at Neji.

He pulled out his own kunai and batted the first two out of the way. He used the round opening at the end of the handle on his to catch the last one, barely an inch from his face.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Raikiri Thunder Break**

Naruto shot forward like lightning. He shot his right fist at Neji. He countered by using his left palm to swat it away.

Naruto flipped out of the way before he hit the ground, turned around and shot his left fist at Neji. He dodged it by tilting to his right like it didn't take any effort at all.

Naruto launched a flurry of punches so fast that nobody could keep up with them. Neji blocked every one of them with his open palms. He kicked his right foot up, Neji simply pushed him back.

Naruto pivoted on his left leg and launched a counter-clockwise air kick right at Neji's head. Neji dodged to the side.

Naruto punched with his left arm, but Neji dodged to the right. Naruto caught sight of Neji's cold icy glare. Using both palms, he pushed Naruto back, blue chakra erupted from the air between Neji and Naruto.

Neji thrust the index and middle fingers on his left arm straight at Naruto.

Naruto's thoughts returned to the previous match where Neji used the same technique and nearly killed Hinata Hyuuga, the beaten girl from his last flashback.

His fingers came straight down on Naruto's right shoulder, possibly closing a chakra point on contact.

Naruto rolled backwards and onto his side. _Almost blew it_, Naruto thought to himself, _if I get too close he can turn off my chakra and there goes my jutsu_. _I'll have to fight him from a distance._ He breathed in and out heavily as he lay on the ground.

"Do you understand now?" Neji asked Naruto, "you have no way of beating me."

Naruto managed a smirk, "get real, I was just checking you out that's all." Naruto stood again, "okay, now that we're warmed up, we can get started."

Naruto formed his familiar hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Four clones appeared in puffs of smoke. In unison, they all reached into their ninja took out their kunai knives, holding them in front like a sword.

"No matter, you can't hide for long," Neji said.

"Heh, well we'll just see about that," the four clones said.

"If you're coming then come on," Neji demanded.

"Hey."

"Don't ever."

"I mean ever."

"Count me out," Naruto sad as he finished the clone's sentence.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**

All four of the clones charged Neji ready to use their kunai knives.

Neji flipped over all four of them. Two clone came at him from both sides to attack him, but Neji used both palms to redirect their momentum into the opposite direction. The original Naruto charged forward, and kicked Neji right in the chin, his foot aimed directly at the sky from the ground.

"**Man, who would've thought he was so flexible," Yai said amazed.**

"**And without even stretching," Maylu added.**

Neji flew into the air from what appeared to be the force of Naruto's own attack. But Neji really faked it and flew into a backflip.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nervous**

"Not bad," Naruto said as two clones got in front of him,"but lets see you do that again." The two clones rushed Neji from both sides, "come on!" the two clones said.

Neji jumped right over them and spun around in mid-air. The clone on his right met Neji's right foot on the top of his head. The clone coming in on his left met Neji's left foot in his chin. This caused both clones to disappear in a puff of smoke.

The two remaining clones charged him from behind, but Neji grabbed both of their wrists without even turning around and pulled them in front of him. Neji then focused his chakra into his palms and sent both clones flying. Both clones disappeared as they hit the ground beside Naruto.

"This guy... he must have eyes in the back of his head," Naruto said as Neji walked up to one of the clones lying on the ground, Neji jabbed it with his left hand making it disappear.

"You thought you could be hokage?" Neji asked in a disgusted tone. "It's absurd, never."

Those words hit a nerve somewhere in Naruto's conscience.

"These eyes of mine show me many things," Neji went on, "one thing they show me. People's limitations are set, fixed, unchangeable. Only a fool wastes time trying to become something he can never be."

Naruto started to get angry. "A fool huh, here we go again. Who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"

"Do you think anyone can be hokage?" Neji said curtly. "That all it takes is a little _hard work._"

"Open your eyes," Neji continued on, "of all the shinobi in all the world, think of how few ever become hokage. They were _born_ destined to be hokage. It's not something you become merely by trying to become. They were chosen, by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow, and he must follow it, _obediently_, to the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally. Death."

"**Good grief, doesn't this guy ever stop talking," Chaud whined.**

"**Sounds like someone I know," Lan whispered to the others. This got some laughter out of the others.**

"Yeah, so what," Naruto said defiantly, "you can think that way if you want. People always tell me I just don't know when to give up." He formed the hand sign again. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." At a single moment, a hundred clones appeared beside Naruto.

* * *

The patrons looked on in amazement at the jutsu Naruto just performed. Some went so far as to ask where he being a Genin learned a Jonin level technique.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

All the clones charged Neji at once like an orange tidal wave.

A clone punched, but Neji redirected it. Another came forward, but Neji started beating the tar out of that one.

"Hey," one of the clones shouted as he and three other clones charged at Neji. He deflected them all, but another clone charged at him. More clones attacked, but he was able to parry all their attacks.

"This is ridiculous, we're not even getting close to this guy," one of the clones said.

Neji was surrounded by a total of ten clones.

"You think I can be fooled with a trick like that?" Neji asked as he broke through the defensive line of clones. After rushing past all the clones, he came to the original who was standing out by himself.

Neji rushed forward and jammed the fingers in his right hand into Naruto's chest right at his heart.. "You're the one keeping out of range for fear of my striking your chakra points. Like this," Neji said calmly as Naruto cringed in pain from the force of the attack, "the more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back." Naruto grunted in pain, causing some of the other clones to disappear. "You're the real one aren't you?" After the other clones disappeared, Neji said, "I told you it was pointless."

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

"Ugh, hehehehehe. Oh yeah," Naruto looked up to meet Neji's gaze, a trail of blood leaking from the right corner of his mouth, "then I told you it was a mistake to count me out."

Neji was confused by what he meant, but to his surprise, Naruto disappeared. That one was a shadow clone all along. "But how?"

Naruto and one clone rushed Neji from behind.

"OH YEAH, WAY TO GO NARUTO!!!!!!!" one of the guys in the audience shouted.

"You thought I'd be too much of a chicken to attack myself?" Naruto asked as he came down ready to sock Neji in the face, "well think again!"

Naruto shouted his battle cry as he was about to make contact. _Got him_, Naruto thought to himself as his attack connected with something.

However, Naruto's attack didn't connect with Neji, it connected with a stream of blue chakra.

Both clones were stuck on a blue barrier, Neji spun around counter-clockwise, causing the barrier to spin wildly, sending both Naruto and his clone flying backwards tumbling along the ground.

Neji now stood in a small crater caused by the technique he used.

"Huh? What the heck was that?" Naruto said as he got off the ground.

"Did you really think you'd won?" Neji asked Naruto.

"We'll see about that," Naruto said as he summoned more clones in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there were six additional Narutos.

Neji re-assumed his fighting stance with the opposite side.

All the clones charged at him. But before they could reach him, Neji's body emitted blue chakra, this time he spun clockwise. As the clones hit the barrier, they were all knocked back by a tremendous force.

"This is the end for you," Neji said as Naruto got up. "You're in range, and you can't escape my 8 Trigrams."

* * *

The field darkened, and a yin-yang symbol appeared right below Neji. Two rings surrounded him, Japanese symbols glowed in 45 degree incriments.

"Gentle Fist Art," Neji said as he placed both hands in front of him, then put his right behind him his palm facing the sky, and his left palm facing the ground, "8 Trigrams. Sixty Four Palms."

He shot forward spinning clockwise churning up dirt and grass, "Eight Trigrams," he jabbed Naruto in two places with both his hands, "Two Palms," he jabbed Naruto four more times.

"Four palms," he jabbed Nauto in eight places.

"Eight Palms," he jabbed Naruto in sixteen places.

"Sixteen Palms," he jabbed Naruto in thirty two places.

"Thirty Two Palms," he jabbed Naruto one last time.

This time blue bursts of chakra shot into his body like a machine gun. "Sixty Four Palms!"

* * *

Naruto was sent flying backwards. Neji exhaled deeply.

The referee stepped forward, "looks like it's over."

However, Naruto still had the energy to get up, but then he fell to the ground again..

"I have now struck all sixty four of your chakra points," Neji said calmly, "you're lucky to still be breathing."

"Ugh, c'mon," Naruto grunted as he tried to get up.

"Well, must be frustrating, to realize how utterly hopeless it all was. This little dream of yours. You thought you could succeed through hard work alone, that's only an illusion."

* * *

The sun beat down on the battle arena. Naruto lay in it's center, beaten and broken, a trail of blood coming from the right corner of his mouth. Naruto tried to get up, and barely had the strength to do so. His vision faded in and out as he tried to meet Neji face to face.

It was then that he remembered his friend Rock Lee. The memory data changed to the indoor battle arena again. In the center of it was a kid wearing a green jumpsuit, a red clothed headband on his waist, a bowl cut and thick eyebrows, and a bloody arm and leg. His body was in even worse shape then Hinata's and Naruto's. The only thing keeping his unconscious body upright was the power of his own will alone.

_Bushy Brow._

The image changed to that of Hinata Hyuuga. She was holding her left side, and she was brutally exhausted.

_Hinata._

"No way," Naruto said as he somehow found the strength to stand.

The referee looked in his direction. And at that time, so did the spectators.

"Impossible," Neji said in disbelief. "How could he-?"

Naruto started laughing to himself. "I told you, I just don't know when to give up."

* * *

"It can't be," Neji said. Still not believing what he was seeing. "Stop this madness. You'll only get more of the same. I have nothing against _you_ personally-"

"Heh, that's touching, you're gonna make my cry," Naruto said sarcastically, "anyway, I've got plenty against you."

"I don't know what you mean," Neji said.

"You don't?" Naruto asked. "And here I though you were mister know it all. You don't remember what you did to Hinata huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games, tearing her down when she worked so hard to get here."

"Never mind that. It doesn't concern you."

"You mocked Hinata calling her a failure. All that stuff about the great Hyuuga Clan. The Main Household. Branch Families. WHO CARES?! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a failure, that's what I've got against_ you_."

"Very well. As you're so interested, I'll tell you about it."

"The Hyuuga Clan's heritage of hatred," Neji started, "for generations, the main household have practiced a secret ninjutsu. Known as the Curse Mark Jutsu."

"Cures mark jutsu?"

Neji's eyes calmed. "The curse mark is the symbol, of a bird locked in it's cage. It's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they cannot escape."

Neji reached up behind his head, untying his headband.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the curse mark on Neji's forehead. "Is- is that-?"

The curse mark on Neji's forhead was a green X with two wispy lines on the left and right.

"That's- the curse mark?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"I was four years old," Neji began recalling the days of his youth, "when the leaders of this clan branded this symbol on my forehead with their curse mark jutsu. On that same day, Great Celebration took place in the Hidden Leaf Village. After many years of war, a peace agreement had at last been reached with the Land of Lightning, and they had sent the head Cloud Ninjas to sign the treaty and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome our old enemies, every genin and jonin in the leaf village. Only one clan was absent: the Hyuuga Clan. Because this was the day on which the heirs to the main household was to turn three. It was Lady Hinata's third birthday." Naruto looked on wide eyes. Neji turned toward the crowd and faced the head of the Hyuuga Family Main Branch. "Her father, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga is sitting up there. He and my father, Hizashi, are twin brothers, and yet, he entered into the world first. So he is head of the family, the first born. While my father, his twin brother, is banished to a lesser branch of the family. "

He started at Hiashi with eyes full of hate. "It was then, that the day to the heir of the household turned three, that the curse mark was put on me and I was made a bird in a cage, by my own uncle."

"You and this clan of your's, what's the point of it all? Why have a main family and a branch family? And this weird curse mark, what does it mean anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I can assure you of one thing," Neji said coldly, "it's not simply for decoration."

"You see, this is more than a mark we wear," Neji started up again. "It is also the instrument by which they keep us in our place. We live with the fear that they will use this curse mark to turn our brains to jelly any time they wish. Fear, that is what we live with. And we live with it every day. Only in death are we free of it. This is how the power of the Byakugan is kept sealed away. Only the Hyuuga possess this unique form of kekkei genkai. And of course there are many who would steal it from us. That is why we exist, it is the purpose of the branch family to defend that secret. And to serve the keepers of the secret. The main household, obediently, and without question, for eternity. That is our destiny, or was," Neji hung his head low, sadness in his eyes. "Until that dreadful night. They went too far, when they murdered my father."

Naruto was left speechless at what he heard.

"One night, someone entered the main household and abducted Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi quiclky caught and killed the man. And who was this intruder? Steeling through the shadows in the dead of night. Wearing, a mask over his face, it was none other than the head cloud ninja of the Land of Lightning. The man who had just signed an alliance with us. It was obvious to everyone that he was after the secret of the Byakugan. But the land of lightning professed shock at the willful murder of their ninja. They claimed that the hidden leaf village was in violation of the treaty, and they demanded recompense. Things got worse and worse, until it looked like war would break out anew. The leaf village wanted above all things to avoid a war. So at last they made a deal."

"A deal?" Naruto asked.

"A life, for a life," Neji said. "The land of lightning demanded the death of the person who had slain their ninja. If there was to be peace, Lord Hiashi must die."

"The Leaf Village accepted their terms. And so to avert a war," Neji gripped his headband with anger, "a man was killed. But not Hiashi, my father his twin brother was killed in his place. IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE MAIN HOUSEHOLD. Only in death was my father finally free of this evil cursemark. They were so much alike," he looked toward his headband, "twin brothers, but their destinies had been determined, long ago. When one was born a few seconds after the other." He gripped his headband as the sadness filled his eyes. "And this match is the same. Your destiny was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent."

* * *

"It's your destiny to lose to me, and that's it," Neji said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto spat back, "well we won't know that until you beat me will we."

Neji placed his headband back on his forehead.

"Okay, so your father was killed a long time ago," Naruto stated, "and I know it wasn't fair. And maybe you're upset about that. I understand, but that's got _nothing_ to do with destiny. If you think I'm buying that you're wrong."

"You will never understand," Neji said as he tied his headband on. He activated the Byakugan again and assumed his fighting stance.

He rushed at Naruto, his left palm extended. He struck Naruto in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Proctor, it's over," Neji said to the referee.

Neji turned around about to walk away, "hmph, you're a failure."

"W, wait," Naruto managed to say as he stood up, "don't walk away from me," Naruto held his right hand over his heart, "I'm not done yet. I don't quit, and I don't go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

"Heh, I've heard those words before," Neji said.

"You and your stupid destiny. Well, if you really believe it why are you the one walking away?"

"You impudent little brat. Why waste my breath explaining it to you. We are all given a destiny at birth, and it's pointless to fight against it."

"You don't know what it's like to be marked with a brand that sets you appart," Neji went on. "A MARK THAT CAN NEVER ME MARKED AWAY."

Naruto breathed heavily. The memory data changed to that of a little boy crying. The Nine Tailed Fox's shadow loomed behind him. In front was a crowd of people staring at him with hatred. The image began to distort itself until the Nine Tailed Fox himself glared back at everyone.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK," all the guy navis screamed. Except for the ones that nearly got killed by the nine tailed "Cybeast".**

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "I know what that's like. Well, big deal. Who cares."

"You... worthless... little-"

"Man. You think you've got troubles? I've got news for you Neji you're not the only special one around here. Did you ever think Hinata might be suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours, but you resent her for it, you disrespect her even when she's working so hard to improve herself. All she wanted was your respect. That's what she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her. And what was that all about anyway, I thought it was your destiny to _serve_ the main household, not to beat it to a bloody pulp. After all you've said about how you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either do you."

* * *

Naruto coughed.

"Heh, I've blocked all sixty four of your chakra points," Neji said confidently, "how are you planning to keep fighting when you can't use your chakra against me?"

"It's fitting that you sympathize with Hinata because you're about to share her fate," Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"Oh really," Naruto said back, "you think that Byakugan of yours sees everything. You know everyone's weakness right?"

"That's right, but if you think_ you're _the one who can prove me wrong, well be my guest."

"You got it. I'm going to show you you're wrong about a lot of things starting right now." Naruto took his fighting stance. _Yeah, easier said then done_._ It doesn't feel like I have any chakra at all_._ I haven't felt so totally drained since that time in training with the pervy sage. _Then it hit him.

_"Haven't you ever felt the presence of a different chakra. You have two types of chakra but you must use up all of one before you can assess the other, and thus increase the total amount of chakra you can use."_ Jiraiya told him in training.

_That's it. I can use the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. _Naruto calmed his mind. _Okay you stinkin' fox,_ the memory data changed to a smoky orange scene, if you're there, _GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH! _The Nine Tailed Fox's eye appeared. Then there was a thumpingsound, kind of like a heartbeat.

"Proctor, this has gone on long enough," Neji said. "I suggest you stop the match, if he's foolish enough to continue to fight, I won't be responsible for what happens to him."

"Hmph, fine," the proctor said.

Naruto formed a hand sign, his body started trembling.

"It's pointless, it told you," Neji said.

Naruto started focusing energy, letting out a loud groan. _I can DO it, I won't lose_._ "I vow to win," _is the promise he made.

"Why bother," Neji said. "You have no chakra to use."

Naruto continued on building up power. _I can do it. "Oh yeah, don't forget to come watch me wipe up the floor with Neji in the final competition,"_ he told Hinata before_. "-loser beating the genius through sheer will power. Now would that not make for an exciting match? Of course if you ended up fighting him, that is fine too," _Bushy Brows said to Naruto some weeks before_. _

"Heh, why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny?" Neji asked.

"Cause people called me a failure," Naruto told him. "I'll prove 'em wrong."

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

Neji activated his Byakugan.

Naruto hunched an inch closer to the ground. A low whining sound rang. A cyclone formed around him pulling up dirt and gravel. Finally the red chakra appeared.

Naruto's injuries began to heal, leaving no trace they were ever there.

The memory data turned black. A small flame appeared in the center.

**CHAKRA NETWORK- 0%. The Memory Data rung out.**

A frame of Naruto's body appeared, lined with chakra points, the red chakra bursting out from the small flame, pouring into every inch of Naruto's chakra network.

**CHAKRA NETWORK- 100%. Power Restored. Chakra Points re-opened.**

The Nine Tailed Fox then appeared before Neji's Byakugan.

**CHAKRA NETWORK- 120%. **

Spectators and competitors stared in awe as red chakra started to pour out of Naruto's body, visible to the unaided eye.

**CHAKRA NETWORK- 180%**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Naruto shouted as red chakra poured out of his body. It formed into nine semi-transparent tails. The energy churned up dirt and gravel all through the arena. "Here goes," Naruto said, the tails of chakra started to swirl around and re-entered Naruto's body. From a spiral on the ground, the red chakra began to cover Naruto's body, forming a veil. _Amazing. This is even more power then I've felt before.I like it._

**CHAKRA NETWORK- 200%. Power levels now exceeding maximum.**

Neji drew his kunai, but Naruto had already dashed away so fast, it was as though he disappeared. He looked confused, but then he was able to turn around in time to see Naruto flying through the air.

Naruto threw three shuriken. Neji shouted "rotation" and used his barrier to repel the shuriken.

Naruto jumped off a wall and shot straight at Neji.

Neji was able to catch two of Naruto's shuriken, pulled two more of his own out, and threw them at Naruto. "Take this!"

He threw them at Naruto, but he flew off to his right in a blurr, easily dodging the shuriken.

"What?" Neji said speechless as the shuriken landed harmlessly in the wall.

Neji dodged, barely avoiding one of Naruto's punches.

Both him and Naruto pulled out their kunai. They ricocheted off of each other and flew into the air. Naruto and Neji reclaimed ther kunai in mid air and met in mid air in a powerful arc.

Naruto and Neji skidded on the ground.

"Okay you," Naruto said, "so I hear you like close combat huh?"

Naruto charged Neji, tearing out the ground as he ran with such force.

Naruto's eyes widened. He stomped the ground smashing it to bits, propelling himself forward at Neji. "It may be the Hyuuga way to cave in to destiny, BUT IT'S NOT MINE!"

Neji just stood there not believing what he was seeing.

"If you think it's futile to fight then don't, just stand there and take it."

Neji started into his rotation clockwise with his kunai outstretched.

"I'LL CHANGE THE WAY OF THE HYUUGA CLAN-" Naruto shouted as his kunai met Neji's, "AFTER I BECOME HOKAGE!"

The two attacks collided in a blinding flash of light. Then there was a humongous explosion in the center of the arena that almost hit the proctor.

Everyone stared wide eyed as the explosion took up much of the arena.

At that moment, two blackened figures rushed into the cloud of dust cloud.

* * *

The smoke cleared, both Naruto and Neji were wedged into their own craters.

The surface of one rock broke open, and Neji's arm thrust out and pulled himself out.

The smoke cleared above where Naruto landed. But his unconscious body laid there beaten.

As Neji hobbled over to his defeated opponent, he managed to say, "sorry, but this is reality. You're a failure. This match is over."

"**Pay up Lan," Chaud said holding his hand out, "I win the fifty bucks."**

There was a cracking sound. Neji looked down, but there was no way to avoid a left hook to his chin. The attack sent him skyward, he fell to the ground, beaten so badly he could barely breath.

"**Correction," Lan said in an upbeat tone, "I win the fifty bucks."**

"**Damn," Chaud said under his breath as he reluctantly handed fifty bucks to Lan.**

The fist that hit Neji was Naruto's all along. His nails were broken and bleeding, fresh blood dripping from them.

"I, c, can't move,"Neji said as his body lay beaten on the ground.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Those Who will Inherit the Will of Fire**

The "Naruto" in the crater disappeared in a puff of smoke. Beneath it was a freshly dug tunnel which led to where Naruto came out and socked Neji in the face.

"I should have guessed you'd use that Shadow Clone Jutsu," Neji said, "it's your specialty after all. I was careless."

Naruto walked up to Neji, "for the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. Cause there was this one jutsu, that was always on the exam, and it tripped me up _every_ time. It was the one jutsu, that I _just_ couldn't master."

Neji's eyes widened, as though he'd had a revelation.

"My clones were pathetic. That's right. I flunked the shadow clone jutsu every time. So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff. And stop trying to tell me you can't change who you are. You can do it too, because after all, unlike me you're not a failure"

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor declared. At this, the entire crowd cheered for Naruto's victory.  


* * *

**The "CHAKRA NETWORK" energy percentages are just guesses based on the extent to how much power Naruto gained during his fight. Kind of like how if I used a scouter from Dragon Ball Z on Naruto in Demon Veil Mode, I'd say, "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	12. Mem Data 7 The Wrath of Gaara

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 75-79; ****Sasuke's Decision: Pushed to the Edge****, ****Assassin of the Moonlight Night****, ****Light Versus Dark: The Two Faces of Gaara****, ****Naruto's Ninja Handbook, ****Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light.**** I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

The memory data opened. A hideous sand colored monster was about to strike a collapsed ninja wearing black. The setting was high up in the forest, where the tree branches served as platforms.

Naruto flew into the screen into a flying kung-fu kick to the left side of the face, sending him flying through a tree. A horrible crunching sound could be heard.

"**POW, right in the kisser," Dex said enjoying the beginning of this memory data.**

The person that received the attack was hideously deformed. A gourd on his back had transformed itself into a sand colored tail, his right arm, and the right side of his face; all were laced with blue veins. His right eye was black with a sand colored pupil. On the left side of his forehead was a Japanese symbol carved from blood. On the right was a big ear like an animal, a thick brow, and a black eye with yellow pupil. His left eye had a black line around the edge from sleep deprivation. The teeth on the right side were sharp and pointy, and his mouth was drooling profusely.

A girl with pink hair, and a dog wearing a blue vest and headband landed by the unconscious ninja to tend to his wounds.

The monster glared at Naruto with murderous intent for the interruption on his attack.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Nervous**

Naruto stood on a tree branch ready to defend his two teammates. _This, this guy_, Naruto thought to himself. Fear could be heard in his mental voice.

"S, Sakura," Naruto said to the pink haired girl.

"What! What're you doin' here?" the guy in black said. His neck and the left side of his body was covered in dark markings.

The pink haired girl let out a silent gasp when she saw the black markings.

"**Hey Colonel," Iris said, "what are the markings on that guy's body?"**

"**I don't know. I've never seen anything like it," Colonel said.**

**SUBSTANCE HAS BEEN DETECTED AS "CURSE MARK, FIRST LEVEL RELEASE". **

**In the first level, the seal spreads from it's point of application across the user's body, increasing their chakra supply and their physical abilities in the process. When the seal is deactivated, the user is left exhausted, having expended all their energy during its use. While the seal is active, the user's mind corrodes, making them more susceptible to future manipulation. **

**The memory data paused for a minute, highlighting a mark on the back of the black clothed guy's neck. **

"**That sounds a bit like a Dark Chip," MegaMan said.**

**NO "DARK CHIPS" PRESENT IN SPECIMEN.**

"**Well we can clearly rule out that it's a dark chip," Meddy said. **

The black clothed guy started having convulsions and writhed in pain as blood leaked from his mouth. "Sasuke hold on," the pink haired girl, Sakura said.

"Hey, uh, Sakura," Naruto said trying to get her attention. "Earth to Sakura!"

"Whad'you want," she said in an upset tone.

"This guy over here. Who the heck is he?" Naruto asked pointing to him.

"His outward appearance may be different," the dog spoke. He wore a headband like Naruto's on the top of his head, "but he's the one you know as Gaara."

Naruto fell back in shock from what the dog said. Not because the dog spoke, but because of what the monster really was.

"_My father used a ninjutsu to ensure I was the strongest of shinobi. Infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. As a result I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster"._

Naruto remembered those words only too well.

_Then this is what he was talking about_, Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

"What do you want?" the monstrous Gaara asked Naruto.

Naruto turned to his writhing teammate.

"So, it's you," Gaara said. Naruto turned to face him. "You're the one I didn't kill that day."

_"I live soley for myself. I love only myself. As long as there are still people to kill in this world, I will never disappear"._ Naruto remembered those words.

"Guys! Get up, we have to go now," Naruto told his teammates before Gaara shot past him.

"DIE. SASUKE UCHIHA!" Gaara shouted as he prepared for the attack.

Sakura stood between Sasuke and Gaara with her kunai knife held out.

"Sakura no!" Naruto shouted out.

Gaara acted as though he remembered something painful. "MOVE IT!" Instead of killing Sakura, he swung his arm pinning her to a tree, knocking her out instantly.

Gaara held the right side of his face, as though he were in extreme pain.

Naruto jumped down and stashed Sasuke's body safely behind some leaves. "SAKURA!" Naruto shouted to his unconscious teammate. "This is definitely not good. What the heck do we do now? What now?"

Gaara continued to writhe in pain.

_I don't know if I can handle this guy_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Why can't I-" Gaara said away from the pain.

Gaara's mind returned to reality.

Sakura was still pinned to the tree, Sasuke was useless, the dog was a coward, and Naruto had no idea what to do. All in all, things didn't look good in the least.

From what anyone could tell, Gaara was about to loose his marbles (No not_ those_ marbles!).

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Need to be Strong**

After a few tense minutes, Gaara snapped out of it and got his head back in the game.

_Those eyes_, Naruto thought to himself as he looked Gaara in the eyes.

"What's the matter, aren't you about to make a run for it?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke. Naruto." Sakura managed a whisper from where she was. She was very weak, and if things got any worse, she would die.

"Who are these two?" Gaara asked, implying to Naruto's beaten teammates. "WHO ARE THEY TO YOU?"

Naruto's gaze tensed. "Huh? Who are they to me? They're my friends is who they are! You try so much as laying another finger on the two of them, AND I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!"

Gaara's face tensed, anger welling up from inside him. He tightened his grip on Sakura, causing her to scream from the pain of being crushed.

Naruto tensed, The dog let out a small whimper.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? WEREN'T YOU GONNA PULVERIZE ME?" Gaara asked.

Anger began to well up inside Naruto. The extent was evident from the look on his eyes.

"WELL C'MON THEN," Gaara taunted.

Naruto's fist tightened. "YOU'RE ON!" Naruto said as he charged Gaara.

Before Naruto could make contact, Gaara swatted him away like a fly, knocking him back on his perch.

"This guy-" Naruto said as he got back up. He panted heavily as he tried to compose himself._ This isn't going to be easy as long as he stays like this. _Sakura let out a faint moan._ I have no choice ._He looked toward Sasuke, "I have to save my friends." There was an epic pause, "it's all up to me."

Gaara chuckled to himself menacingly, then burst out into a deranged laughter. "And that's exactly why you can't win."

Naruto was taken aback by what he said.

"As long as you fight for the sake of others, you'll never advance beyond _this_ level."

Naruto glared at Gaara.

"Only one can remain undefeated. And only_ he_ will feel it's like to truly exist. Forget your friends and fight for yourself."

"You're insane," Naruto said clenching his teeth. "Forget my friends?"

"Let trivial feelings like friendship and loyalty cloud your focus, and you'll die,"Gaara told Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, keep talkin' while you can,"Nartuo said, "cause I'm about to shut you up once and for all," Naruto said pointing at Gaara.

He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and pounced at Gaara.

"You'd understand what real strength is-" Gaara glanced at Naruto. Suddenly, he started cringing with pain.

Before Naruto was able to hit Gaara, he swung his tail around and swatted Naruto easily away.

As Naruto got up, Gaara continued to cringe in pain. He let out a horrifying scream.

Naruto continued go stare at Gaara, for fear of what he might do next. He gulped nervously.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked, "why don't you attack. Don't you care what happens to your precious friends?"

Gaara's sand arm crushed Sakura a little bit more, causing her to cringe.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he turned toward her. "Let her go!"

_I've got to find a way to save Sakura, no matter what_, Naruto thought to himself. _But how?_

There was a moment of realization. _That's it!_ Naruto started forming hand signs. _This is going to use up a heck of a lot of chakra but- It's time to bring in the Chief Toad!_

Gaara looked on trying to figure out what Naruto was doing.

Naruto bit his right thumb and placed his hand on a tree branch. The magic writing appeared, and then there was a puff of smoke.

* * *

There was an awkward pause. The smoke had cleared, but a toad the size of a football field hadn't appeared, instead there was a small orange toad the size of a grapefruit wearing a little green vest.

**"MegaMan, did the giant toad Naruto summoned lose weight?" Glyde asked MegaMan.**

**"Like I've said before," MegaMan said looking at the little toad, "I'm barely following any of this."**

"What is it? Whad'ya want kid?" the toad said in a cocky little voice. He shrugged his little toad shoulders, "well whatever it is I hope you brought along some treats, cause if you think I'm doin' anything for nothin you're _WRONG_."

Naruto flipped his lid. "OH GIMME A BREAK! I'M REALLY STARTING TO HATE YOU STINKIN' FROGS!"

The toad started to laugh, "oh ho ho, anti-amphibian huh, well take that you big biggot," he stuck out his tongue and gave Naruto a raspberry.

"Listen, I don't have time to play games you slimy little squirt," Naruto said back.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Need to be Strong**

He looked over at Sakura who was pinned to the tree. _I can't believe it. After all my training this is the best I can do! I'll just have to make it work I'm the only one who can save them._

"Worried about the others?" Gaara asked with his head hung down, "that's your big mistake. He reared his head which was now entirely covered in sand. His teeth were all pointy, and he looked like some kind of reptile. "When I fight I fight for me and me alone!"

Naruto and his little toad sat on the tree branch as Gaara reached the next stage of his transformation. Sand moved over his right arm and chest down to his waist. _He's transforming again_, Naruto thought as he watched this horrifying spectacle.

Gaara separated the part of his arm that had Sakura pinned to the tree, "only by attacking and defeating me can you free her," Gaara said as the missing section of his arm grew back, "and you should hurry, with each passing second the sand will harden," he clenched his right fist, "until it crushes her to death."

Naruto looked over to Sakura, then at Gaara, _those eyes_, he thought to himself.

Gaara crossed his arms across his body and uncrossed them as he shouted, "SAND SHURIKEN!" When he uncrossed his arms, a flurry of shuriken made of sand flew right at Naruto and his little toad friend.

Naruto was caught totally off guard by the incoming attack.

The little toad just sat there unsure of what to do. Naruto quickly plucked him up from where he was sitting and shielded him from the impact of the shuriken, which knocked him into a tree branch, he bounced off another branch, and then he fell with a thud onto another branch.

"_Wow_. Boy are you pathetic," the little toad said.

"Shut up," Naruto replied to the rude remark.

"So uh, who the heck is this freak anyway?" the little toad asked pointing at the monstrous figure.

When Naruto looked over to him, his red hair was covered in sand, and his legs were starting to get covered in sand.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow**

_Eyes full of loneliness. I've seen that look before. In myself, _Naruto thought to himself as he remembered the days of his youth. _Now he's turning into a monster, like me._ Naruto remembered how the Nine Tailed Fox loomed over his shoulder._ I remember how I hated them._ _Because they hated me, and I couldn't understand why. I wondered why I even existed. _

"_The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine Tailed Fox." _Mizuki's words rang in his mind_._

_That's when I found out I had this demon inside me. It wasn't by fault but everyone acted as if it was. That just made it worse. But the. _

"_Hey. How bout we take a ramen break Naruto." He remembered Iruka's kind words. "Yeah, great idea, with extra barbecued pork," _Naruto remembered saying back.

"_Heh, you're such a loser. I don't even know why you bother training," _Sasuke said to him once. _"I don't need training, I can clobber you right now," _Naruto remembered saying back.

"_So, did Sasuke say anything about how he feels about me?" _Sakura asked in an anxious voice once before. _"No, nu uh. But Sakura, if you wanna know how I feel well uh- Wait where're you going what's wrong?" _he remembered answering her.

"_Time to chow down," _Naruto remembered as he was about to dig into a bowl of ramen. Before he started,_"Naruto, you won't live long on ramen, beans, and barbecued pork," _Kakashi, the masked ninja with the headband covering his left eye said. He pushed a basked of vegetables in front of Naruto from his perch on Naruto's window, _"if you wanna be a ninja you have to eat your vegetables. You know, the green stuff, like this," _he pushed the basket closer to Naruto._ "Blech,"_ Naruto said in disgust, _"green's about my least favorite color." _

_A few people came along who paid attention to me. That made it better. It was all right then, even though I had this monster inside me. Even though everyone else acted like I didn't exist. Because it meant I wasn't alone anymore. For the first time in a long time, I was happy again. Really, really happy. They made me remember how good life could be. They made me glad to be alive._

**Everyone was moved by Naruto's beautiful words.**

_But when I think back on where I was before I met them, it's scary. Nothing but pain and darkness. What would it be like if I stayed there. All alone. _Naruto thought of himself facing Gaara, in his human form, leaning forward and breaking a mirror, blood coming from his forehead. _That's how come I can understand him. _

"_It's all a distant memory now. Why do I exist, I used to ask myself. And then I found out. I exist to wipe out every other existence than my own," _Gaara once said_._

_I don't know how it happened. But this guy's been there, all alone, in that same bottomless pit of darkness and pain. He's still there. That's why he has no one. He fights only for himself. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's made him stronger. Maybe it is a weakness to have friends you care about, to know what happiness is. _He looked into Gaara's eyes.

**Everyone propped their chins on their hands and tried to digest what Naruto meant.**

_Can I really win against a guy like this?__

* * *

_

**Naruto Soundtrack - Need to be Strong**

The sand chunk pressed itself further, crushing Sakura a bit more.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked, "are you afraid of me? Or are you still thinking of the best way to save your friends? Fool! Forget them! Think only of yourself, love only yourself, that is what it means to be the strongest!"

Naruto glared at Gaara again.

"What's wrong? You were so bold and cocky before, show me your strength. Let me grind it into dust before your eyes."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Attack you coward. Fight me or I'll kill the girl right now."

"Rrgh," Naruto growled at his own weakness. He jumped at Gaara, "okay you asked for it," he formed a hand sign, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." In a series of puffs of smoke, Naruto summoned fourteen additional clones, all ready to beat the tar out of Gaara.

"Wind Style," Gaara said as he took air into his body from ten different mouths, "SAND STORM DEVASTATION!" He shot out a thick spray of sand from his mouth, wiping out all the clones that came his way.

**"Woah, didn't see that coming," Dex said.**

_Ugh, he just, blew 'em away. Not good_, Naruto thought to himself.

"I think I'll toy with you a while," Gaara said, "and I'll watch you abandon your friends and beg for mercy before you die." He crossed his arms again and launched another round of sand shuriken. These ones were so powerful they tore through solid trees like a hot knife through butter. The attack sent Naruto flying back into another tree.

Sakura called Naruto's name. Agony lingered in her voice.

"Wh- what the-" Naruto managed to say.

"And again!" Gaara shouted as he send Naruto flying back through a branch and into another tree with a thud.

**Naruto Sound Track - Strong and Strike**

"What, what's this feeling," Naruto said to himself.

"SAND SHURIKEN!"

Naruto was sent back again.

"What's this, this strange feeling? Getting stronger," Naruto got up, "flowing through me. Ugh, as if I was on fire." _I see it now_,_ I can't lose_.

"Weakling," Gaara said at Naruto's pathetic display.

"I have to beat him! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

* * *

"What is this? You come at me and this is all you got?" Gaara asked clenching his left fist. "All that effort, and you couldn't even touch me."

Naruto reached into his pouch of ninja tools and got ready to pull something out.

"WHAT A JOKE!" Gaara shouted as the bind on Sakura tightened.

_Sakura._ Naruto took out a kunai and wrapped a parchment with red lining and black print on the handle of it. "I don't really know how much damage I can do," Naruto said with doubt, "but it doesn't matter, I just have to give it my best shot."

**Naruto Sound Track - Strong and Strike**

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

There was a puff of smoke, four clones were summoned.

"Here goes," Naruto said as he jumped forward. "Get ready for the ultimate secret taijutsu. Naruto Uzumaki, CLONE BODY SLAM." Naruto and his clones straightened their bodies ready to slam into Gaara.

Gaara grinned. He stretched out his right arm at the clones.

Three of them banded together to stop the attack's momentum.

"Okay. LETS DO IT!" the clones said.

One of the remaining shadow clones had Naruto picked up over his head. He jumped onto Gaara's arm and threw the original at Gaara.

As Naruto shot at Gaara, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned an additional clone and jumped out of the way before Gaara could swat away the original.

"And another. Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said as his momentum carried him over Gaara's shoulders. A shadow clone appeared beneath him and served as a platform so Naruto could redirect his momentum and attack Gaara from behind.

"Take this! Leaf Village Secret Taijutsu. Straight from the teachings of Kakashi Sensei!"

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto shouted as he thrust the kunai into Gaara's butt while he was preoccupied with the other clones.

The jaws of the dog and the smart mouthed toad dropped on this unusual display.

**And apparently, this attack had the same attack on everyone else. There was an awkward silence for several minutes.**

"**Didn't see that coming," Iris said as she watched a freeze frame. **

"**Not in the least," Meddy added. Her jaw was still dropped.**

"**Not in a million years," Roll said.**

Gaara turned around to face Naruto at his rear. Naruto's face was emotionless. Before he could do anything, Gaara socked him in the face sending him flying.

The paper around the kunai started to smoke.

Naruto flew through the air, but he was able to get one word out, "boom."

The kunai exploded in Gaara's butt.

"Hey you okay," Naruto said to Sasuke who jumped in front of a tree to cushion Naruto's fall.

"That was a nice move the kid pulled," the talking dog said.

"Yeh huh," the toad said covering his head, "so did he get 'im or not."

* * *

When the smoke cleared, half of Gaara's body was missing. Mostly the right edge of his face and his right arm.

**"Yow, that's gotta hurt," Maylu said.**

"All of that work, and you only score one blow," Sasuke said as if he could've done better.

"Aw, put a sock in it," Naruto said.

Gaara braced himself against the tree, the sand from his right sand started running. "He attacked at the base of the tail, where the defense is weakest. He didn't wound me, but the sand couldn't absorb the impact." Gaara fell to his left knee. "Have I underestimated him?"

The sand crushed Sakura a little more.

"Naruto, listen to me," Sasuke said with barely any breath in his lungs, "you have to Sakura. If it's the last thing you do. Once you've got her, I want you to take her and flee as fast as you can. It's all up to you."

"Sasuke, you-"

"I can, ugh, hold him here, ugh. A little longer." Sasuke got up, barely standing. "If it ends here, it just means this was as far as I was meant to go." He paused. "I lost everything once, I never wanna see that again. My trusted comrades falling, right in front of me."

"Your comrades? Sasuke-"

"_I will not allow my comrades to die," _Naruto remembered Kakashi saying, this time his left eye was uncovered, but closed, _"that is absolute."_

**Naruto Soundtrack - Those who Inherit the Will of Fire**

"I get it now," Naruto said with realization, "of course." Gaara turned around. "He's no different than I am. Going through life with the exact same sadness and loneliness that I had to carry. He fought only for himself, never relying on any one. And because of that I thought he possessed strength." He clenched his fist. "I really did."

"Naruto," Sasuke said in bewilderment.

"I dunno. I guess I should've known better. That's not what real strength is. If you never fight for anyone but yourself, you'll never be strong, no matter what you do."

"_So is there, anyone who's precious to you? Anyone?"_ Naruto remembered a friend saying before._ "The truth is, when a person has something precious they want to protect," _Naruto remembered how Iruka saved his life. _"It's only then, that they become genuinely strong. You will get strong, very strong."_

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

Naruto formed a handsign. Sasuke looked on with shock. "Haaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blue energy burst out of Naruto's body. "No matter what happens." Naruto looked over to Sakura. "I swear I'm going to protect you."

There was an enormous blast of smoke that took up much of the forest. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto now stood alongside one-thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine clones.

"_Nice_ kid. Not too shabby," the little toad said with enthusiasm as Gaara, Sasuke, and the dog stood in awe.

"Gee I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long," Naruto said pointing to Gaara as he was surrounded by hundreds of clones on all sides. "So get ready for an original jutsu straight from my Ninja Handbook."

"What the-" Gaara said as he looked around. "How could he have summoned so many clones?"

"Way to go there blondie. You show an awful lot of promise." the little frog said.

"But how did you- do this?" Sasuke asked as he looked up to his friend.

"Sasuke, why don't you take it easy for a while? You deserve it. Just leave the rest to Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE," Naruto shouted, his fist in the air. "LOOK OUT! HERE I GO!"

"LET'S DO THIS," Naruto said with his palm pointing Gaara.

Naruto's clones shouted in unison. "DIRECT FROM, NARUTO'S, NINJA, HANDBOOK."

All the clones threw their Ninja tools at Gaara. "EVERYWHERE, SHURIKEN."

Gaara put his left arm protectively in front of him, absorbing all the shuriken attacks.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones charged Gaara from below and kicked him into the air.. "NA-RU-TO! TWO-K! UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" All at once the two thousand Naruto's punched Gaara across every square inch of his body.

**"Yikes, it's like being hit by a truck," TomahawkMan said to Dingo.**

**"You said it," Dingo responded.**

Gaara wheezed heavily. His body looked like silly putty, his body straining to repair itself.

"FROM NARUTO'S HANDBOOK!" Two Narutos said as they both punched Gaara in the face sending him falling to the ground. He landed with a loud crash into the ground leaving a nice dent.

"THIS TIME WE'LL USE BOTH LEGS FOR A BARRAGE OF FOUR THOUSAND KICKS!"

**"Well that'll definately deave a dent," Chaud said, waiting for the impact.**

"There's no way-" Gaara said, "not to him. There's absolutely no way, I'M GONNA LOSE TO A GUY LIKE HIM."

Suddenly, a giant mass of sand shot up and knocked out all the shadow clones at once. Naruto was slammed against a tree.

When the smoke cleared, a giant sand monster stood there. It was about as big as a mountain, and had a humongous tale about twice as long.

**"Is that a racoon?" Dex asked.**

"So that's it," Naruto said looking up, "the monster, inside of him."

The giant sand monster raised its right arm. At that moment, sand started to circle around Naruto's body. He started freaking out, trying to wriggle his way free._ I used up, all my chakra, on all those clones_. The sand began to creep around his face. Sakura's image flashed through Naruto's mind._ Sakura_. As the sand creeped around his head, Naruto wiped the blood of the corner of his mouth onto his right thumb. The sand surrounded him entirely, like a cocoon. "E, Eno, Tori, Tsaru, Hitsugi."

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU. SAND BURRIAL-" Gaara was just about to clench his hand when.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The cocoon of sand burst, and there was an enormous blast of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gamabunta, the boss toad stood there.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke, "I swear I'll protect you."

* * *

_Those hours of practice are finally paying off_, Naruto thought to himself, _this'll be a breeze_.

"WHAT THE? NOT YOU AGAIN. WHAT IS THIS?" Gamabunta looked forward. "HUH? WELL WILL YA LOOK AT THAT. SHUKAKU THE SAND SPIRIT."

"Whad'ya say, will you fight alongside me chief toad," Naruto said.

Gamabunta blew smoke out of the right corner of his mouth. "TAKE A HIKE."

"WHA-?!" Naruto blurted out. With a funny facial expression to match.

"WHY GO OUT OF MY WAY TO MESS WITH A GUY LIKE HIM? WHAT AM I AN IDIOT?"

"Why- Are you kidding me? You already told me you would make me your henchmen. Didn't you," Naruto started patting Gamabunta's head, "it's only natural a boss would wanna help out his henchmen isn't it. Don't you have any sense of duty?"

"YEAH SURE. I TOLD YOU I'D MAKE YOU MY HENCHMEN, BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN SEALED THE DEAL YET, HAVE WE?"

"C'MON. Gimme a break, I'm not old enough to make any kind of a deal yet. What's the matter with you?"

The smart alec toad hopped on Naruto's head from who-knows-where. "Aw c'mon pops, don't be like that. why don't you just settle down and hear the kid out?"

"Huh? Pops?" Naruto asked.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE GAMAKICHI?" Gamabunta asked the little toad.

"Uh, I had nothing else to do, I just, came to hang out," Gamakichi said.

"Huh? HUH? You're father and son?" Naruto asked.

"By the way pops, that big ugly lug over there was picking on me before," Gamakichi said pointing to the giant racoon-shaped monster.

"COME AGAIN," Gamabunta growled.

"Oh yeah, and when he did, our friend here came to my rescue," Gamakichi said from on top of Naruto's head, "he went head-to-head and toe-to-toe with that monster. I'm telling ya pops, there's a lot more to this kid than meets the eye."

"**Naruto isn't a transforming robot in disguise is he?" Dex asked.**

**Maylu smacked the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper.**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bunta**

"IS THAT RIGHT?" Gamabunta asked.

The Shukaku shifted where he stood.

"OKAY KID," Gamabunta said grabbing hold of something on his right side, "YOU'RE HEREBY ACCEPTED AS MY HENCHMEN." He pulled on the handle, revealing a giant samurai sword. "SIT TIGHT. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT DUTY IS ALL ABOUT."

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN. BUT NOT BEFORE HE'S PAYED FOR WHAT HE'S DONE. THAT WORTHLESS LITTLE_ FLUNKIE_!"

He held his sword to his right side and jumped forward. "HANG ON TIGHT SMALL FRY!"

The Shukaku readied his right arm to attack, but Gamabunta jumped and slashed his sword into the Shukaku's right arm, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, RRRAGH." He completed his attack, sending Gaara's arm flying off. The attack broke his grip on the sword, sending it flying into the sky.

_Woah. Awesome_, Naruto thought as he saw what just happened.

As Gamabunta hit the ground, the Shukaku's arm hit the ground and disintegrated. Gamabunta's sword came crashing down into the ground causing a massive tremor.

"Hey, chief, hold on a second," Naruto asked from on top of Gamabunta's left brow, "don't go over in that direction. Sakura's still there. Try and lure him over this way if you can, okay."

"SAKURA?" Gamabunta asked looking up at Naruto.

"It's his little girlfriend pop," Gamakichi said playfully with his left pinkie held up "right kid?"

**That statement hit one of Iris' nerves.**

**"Hey Iris, are you okay?" Roll asked.**

**"Huh? Oh. I'm fine," Iris said in a hushed voice.**

"I have to take him out, otherwise Sakrua's as good as dead," Naruto said as he looked to where she was. As he did, Gamabunta chuckled to himself.

"INTERESTING. INTERESTING!" the giant sand monster shouted, "NOT BAD NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

A few seconds later, the sand on the monster's forehead started to shift, and something started to come out of it.

"What the- what the heck is that?" Naruto asked Gamabunta.

"A SPIRITUALIST- MEDIUM," Gamabunta told Naruto.

* * *

"To thank you for entertaining me here today, I'll show you the true power, of the manifestation, of the sand," Gaara spoke as he emerged from the Shukaku's forehead. He looked even more deranged than usual.

**"Gaara looks like a pimple from my point of view," GyroMan said in a joking tone.**

**Everyone got a cheap laugh out of it as they imagined the Shukaku trying to pop him.**

"THE CIRCLES UNDER HIS EYES, THEY'RE SIGNS OF INSOMNIA." Gamabunta began, "EVIDENCE THAT THE MEDIUM'S BEEN POSSESSED- BY THE SHUKAKU."

"Huh? Insomnia?" Naruto asked.

Gaara formed a hand sign.

"THOSE POSSESSED BY SHUKAKU THE SAND SPIRIT, ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO SLEEP SOUNDLY THROUGH THE NIGHT. THE TERROR IS TOO GREAT. IF ONE DOES SLEEP, THE SHUKAKU WILL EAT AWAY AT YOUR PSYCHE, UNTIL THE PERSON THAT YOU ONCE WERE, CEASES TO EXIST," Gamabunta explained.

Naruto remembered when Gaara tried to kill bushy brows and suddenly had a panic attack.

"SINCE HE NORMALLY DOESN'T GET MUCH SLEEP, THE MEDIUM'S PERSONALITY TENDS TO BECOME QUITE UNSTABLE."

"Great," Naruto said as he followed Gaara's movements.

"BUT AS LONG AS THE SPIRITUALIST MEDIUM IS AWAKE, THE SHUKAKU'S TRUE POWER- IS HELD IN CHECK. THE ONLY DANGER, IS IF THE MEDIUM FINALLY FALLS ASLEEP."

"Play Possum Jutsu," Gaara commanded. He activated the jutsu, and then he slipped into unconsciousness.

The Shukaku's eyes glowed brighter, then his eyes dilated in and out.

"HE'S DONE IT."

"I don't like this at all chief toad. What's gonna happen?" Naruto said.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

"IF HE'S SET THE PLAY POSSUM JUTSU IN MOTION, THEN THE SHUKAKU WILL BE UNLEASHED."

"URRR. YAHAA. I'M FINALLY FREE. HERE I COME BE-BAY!" The Shukaku shouted into the heavens.

"So that's the, sand spitit," Naruto said.

"Man, that is one _funky_ demon," Gamakichi said.

"YEAHHH! HERE WE GO! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE! LETS _DO_ THIS!" the Shukaku spoke as he pointed to Gamabunta and Naruto.

"I'M GONNA JUMP," Gamabunta told Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto spoke out.

"WIND STYLE, AIR BULLETS!" The Shukaku pressed down on his belly with his remainin left arm and shot a concentrated ball of air out of his mouth like a bullet.

Gamabunta jumped in the air to dodge the attack. "WATER STYLE, LIQUID BULLETS!" Gamabunta shot a giant ball of water out like a bullet.

Shukaku shot out another air bullet which collided with Gamabunta's water bullet. When they collided, a massive downpour of rain fell to the forest below.

"Remember chief, not in that direction," Naruto urged Gamabunta.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP. I KNOW ALREADY," Gamabunta shouted at Naruto.

Gamabunta hit the ground and then jumped into the air again.

"AIR BULLETS!" Shukaku shouted as he launched three bullets of air.

"LIQUID BULLETS!" Gamabunto shouted as he shot two bullets of water.

"TOO BAD," the Shukaku said.

"This is bad chief, there's one more coming!" Naruto said as the third air bullet broke through the second liquid bullet.

The air bullet connected, causing a large explosion.

"YEEAHHH, I DID IT. I KILLED HIM. I_ KILLED_ HIM!" the Shukaku shouted as Gamabunta hit the ground with a loud thud.

"**Oh no!" Iris screamed as Naruto and Gamabunta hit the ground.**

Gamabunta jumped out of the smoke. "NOW THAT KIND OF HURT. THAT WAS AN AWFUL LOT OF CHAKRA THAT YOU BLASTED ME WITH. I HAVE TO ADMIT, HIT ME WITH A COUPLE MORE OF THOSE AND EVEN _I_ WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER."

**Iris sighed a sigh of relief, "phew, that's a relief."**

"Chief, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"WELL FOR STARTERS, YOU CAN WAKE UP THE SPIRITUALIST MEDIUM, TO RELEASE THAT JUTSU," Gamabunta told Naruto.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just fire off a few rounds at him." The Shukaku shot another air bullet, Gamabunta dodged it, "LIQUID BULLETS!"

"YOU MISSED," the Shukaku said as he back stepped.

Gamabunta grabbed the Shukaku's shoulders. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

The Shukaku moved back, loosening himself from Gamabunta's grip.

Gamabunta stepped back and jumped away.

"Hey chief, you're gonna have to keep a grip on him if you want me to get a shot in," Naruto said looking back at the Shukaku.

"UGH. MY BODY DOESN'T HAVE ANY CLAWS OR HORNS TO DIG INTO THE ENEMY WITH."

"Gah! Then what the heck are we supposed to do?"

"USE THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU TO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING THAT HAS WHAT WE NEED." Gamabunta landed on the ground. "THEN AGAIN, I'M NOT PARTICULARLY GOOD AT TRANSFORMATION."

"Huh?!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, YOU SHALL ACT UPON MY WILL AND MAKE A HAND SIGN."

"What?!"

"A COMBINED TRANSFORMATION."

"Uh, okay," Naruto said as he formed a handsign.

"CONJURE UP SOMETHING WITH FANGS AND CLAWS."

"Let's see, uh."

"HERE WE GO!" Gamabunta said as he shot forward to the Shukaku.

"Uh, hey hey hey hey, wait a second! Fangs and claws, fangs and claws, fangs and claws."

"TRANSFOOORM!" Gamabunta shouted waiting for the hand sign.

"TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Ultimate Secrets**

There was an explosion of smoke. It lingered for a few moments, then a giant clawed arm shot out. Naruto and the Boss Toad had Transformed into the Nine Tailed Fox.

"WRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH." The giant fox growled.

**"Now that's scary," ProtoMan said as half the guy navis ducked for cover.**

* * *

The Nine Tailed Fox charged forward.

The Shukaku shot forward an air bullet.

The Nine Tailed Fox jumped out of the way, but then the Shukaku smacked him with his tail.

The Nine Tailed Fox clawed at him but he missed, and the Shukaku fired off an air bullet. The Nine Tailed Fox nimbly dodged the attack.

"THIS ISN'T GONNA WORK," the Nine Tailed Fox spoke out in Gamabunta's voice, "HIS POWER JUST KEEPS INCREASING."

"C'mon. He just needs a good smack to the head," Naruto said from inside.

The Shukaku started marching forward.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW," Gamabunta said as he grabbed a bunch of trees from behind him with one of his newly found tails. "HERE WE GO!"

The Nine Tailed Fox ran past the Shukaku, turned around, and jumped into the air.

"NOW TAKE THIS!" The Shukaku shot an air bullet at the Nine Tailed Fox.

Gamabunta threw the trees out into the blast as a king sized smoke bomb.

The smoke cleared, and the Nine Tailed Fox grabbed the Shukaku with his claws and bit him under the neck.

"OKAY KID, YOU'RE ON!" Gamabunta said as he released the transformation.

"Let's do it!" Naruto said as he used the force of the transformation being released to propel himself stories into the air. "RISE AND SHINE!" Naruto shouted as he punched Gaara in the face at a hundred miles an hour.

"**Oh man, that's gotta hurt!" Roll said as she watched.**

"**Which one?" Meddy asked, "Gaara's face or Naruto's fist?" **

**"At this point I'd think both," Glyde stated.**

"How's that?" Naruto asked Gamabunta.

"GOOD. NOT MUCH TIME HAS PASSED SINCE THE MEDIUM WENT UNDER. THAT ONE BLOW SHOULD'VE DONE THE TRICK," Gamabunta commented.

"AWW, THAT'S JUST _GREAT_. GIMME A BREAK, I JUST GOT HERE," the Shukaku said as the color left his eyes.

The Shukaku somehow continued to move forward.

"WE MAY HAVE RELEASED THE JUTSU, BUT THIS GUY'S STILL GOT SOME FIGHT LEFT," Gamabunta said as he tried to hold the Shukaku back.

Gaara woke up to see Naruto sliding down the Shukaku's nose.

Naruto stopped sliding. He reassured his footing and charged at Gaara.

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara shouted. Living tendrils of sand shot toward Naruto.

"Help him pops," Gamakichi said.

"I GOT HIM," Gamabunta said as he shot out his tongue and formed a protective shield around Naruto from the oncoming sand.

"The chief's tongue's surrounding me," Naruto said.

"You think I'm a fool?" Gaara shouted.

Sand started crawling up Naruto's legs underneath Gamabunta's protective barrier.

"RRGH, HOW MUCH STRENGTH DOES THIS GUY HAVE LEFT?" Gamabunta asked as he released his tongue from around Naruto, "THIS AIN'T GOOD. NARUTO AND I HAVE ALREADY USED UP ALL OF OUR CHAKRA."

"I'll wipe you from the face of the earth," Gaara said from his perch in the Shukaku's forhead, "I will not cease to exist."

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit **

Naruto stood his ground, panting heavily. Naruto looked back towards the forest, there he saw Sakura being crushed a bit more. _No. Sakrua_.

"_You have to save her. If it's the last thing you do."_

_Sakura. I swear I'll protect you. _Naruto looked back to see that if they kept getting pushed back, then Sakura would be crushed.

"Believe me I will kill you," Gaara said, "I will not cease to exist."

"I'm running out of time. I have to stop this monster before it's too late," Naruto said as he looked at Gaara. _C'mon_, Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes and formed a hand sign. I don't need much, just give me- Give me some charka.

**Naruto Soundtrack - To Those Who Will Inherit the Will of Fire**

The frame of Naruto's chakra network appeared on the screen. A tiny flame appeared in the center. It started to spiral around and emptied into a channel in the chakra network, sending red flaming energy coursing through Naruto's entire chakra network.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The energy released from Naruto's body was so great, that his headband flew off, the zipper on his jacket broke, the sand at his ankles blewaway, and the skin on his hands started overheating.

_I'm going to protect, EVERYONE!_

Naruto's body radiated flaming red energy. "GET READY YOU CREEPY MONSTER!"

Gaara formed a hand sign, "DIE!"

Naruto shot forward releasing the red chakra. He jumped at Gaara ready to knock his lights out when to large sand tendrils grabbed his right arm, stopping it.

"I'VE- I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Naruto shouted as he head butted Gaara in the forehead.

**"Ooh. No matter how you do it, no one wins with a head butt," MegaMan said.**

* * *

Thick red blood oozed down Naruto and Gaara's foreheads.

Naruto's attack made a deep crater in the Shukaku's forehead. Cracks started to appear. The horns/ears gave out, then it's tail and body. The head was the last thing to fall.

All the sand collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"A PLAIN OLD HEAD BUTT HUH, WELL HE'S NOT THE MOST ELEGANT FIGHTER I'VE EVER SEEN, BUT A DREDGE OF THE CHAKRA HE NEEDED, WORN OUT AS HE WAS, HE MIGHT BE THE BIGGEST KNUCKLEHEAD I'VE EVER COME ACROSS. BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN A KID WITH THIS MUCH PROMISE, IN AGES. WISH I COULD STICK AROUND TO SEE HOW THIS ENDS, BUT I'VE REACHED MY LIMIT TOO."

"GAMAKICKI, IT'S TIME WE WENT BACK," Gamabunta said to his son.

"Okay pops, lets do it," Gamakichi said.

There was a massive smoke explosion. The force of the explosion knocked Naruto and Gaara out of their fall and onto the tops of two trees.

Naruto and Gaara raised themselves up. Both of them panted heavily, and fresh blood was still pouring down their foreheads.

"That's it I can't go any further," Naruto said out of breath, "I've used up all of my chakra. And from the look of ya, so have you. You and I are a lot alike, more than you know. We shouldn't be doing this."

* * *

Naruto and Gaara glared at each other. Both reassured their footing.

At that very moment, Gamabunta's sword disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Naruto and Gaara leaped toward each other ready to punch each other.

Naruto's attack connected, sending Gaara and Naruto flying to the ground with a thud.

At that moment, the sand holding Sakura melted away.

* * *

At the ground of the forest, Naruto and Gaara lie bloody and beaten.

Naruto was barely able to crawl toward Gaara, using nothing but his chin, shoulders, and left knee.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow**

Gaara turned to face him. "No! Stay away," Gaara said, his voice wavering with fear.

"It's almost, unbearable, isn't it?" Naruto said as he raised his head. "The feeling of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "But now there are, others. Other people who mean a lot to me." Naruto urged his body forward, but it could move no further. "I care more about them then I do myself. And I won't let anyone hurt them." Naruto's pupils slitted like the demon's. "That's why I won't ever give up. I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you."

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara asked. The look of derangement left his face.

"Because they saved me from myself," Naruto said as he found the strength to crawl forward. "They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

"Love? Is that the thing that makes him so strong?" Gaara asked himself as he looked toward the sky.

"Naruto, that's enough."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, finally able to move.

"Look, Sakura's gonna be alright. The sand crumbled away, she's free. This guy's chakra is all used up," Sasuke said.

"Ahh, that's a relief," Naruto let himself slip into unconsciousness. A weak grin slid across his weary face.

* * *

**Nazo356: And from one Naruto fan to another, here's a little something to take away from this.**

**Naruto Fun Fact **

**The Shukatu (the Sand Spirit that is inside Gaara), is actually based off a badger, and not a racoon like some people have come to think he is. No I'm serious, he really is.**

**If you think I'm bluffing, then go to the website "narutofever" .com . Go the The Scroll House tab on the right and select Kyuubi Kitsune. It will be discussed under Fox Spirits in Japanese Legends and Fox Spirits in Vietnamese Legends.**


	13. Mem Data 8 Kakashi's True Face!

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 101; ****Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi's True Face****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

**The whole "The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too." thing will be cut out because the actions and thoughts of other people are too important to overlook.****

* * *

**The memory data opened to the hidden leaf village in a back alley. A bird flew across the sky and cawed.

"Hey, you wanna see it don't ya?" Naruto whispered to his teammates. "I'd say it's time."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talkin' about," Naruto said.

"Kakashi sensei's- _real face_," Naruto held a flashlight under his face for dramatic effect.

"**Kakashi sensei? Wait, that's the guy masked from the second Memory Data," MegaMan said**.

"**Yeah. Come to think of it, we haven't see what he looks like under his mask yet," Lan said crossing is arms.**

"**Where do you think he pulled the flashlight from?" Iris thought to herself.**

**Everyone also began to think about that.**

"**Any way I can think of would be kind of mainful, guts," GutsMan said.**

"Uwaah," Sakura screamed, "what's the matter with you?!" she said as she punched Naruto in the face.

"Please, this is lame, count me out. When we finish today's mission, I'm outa here." Sasuke said. This time, Sasuke had a blue shirt and white pants on.

"**Well at least the curse mark isn't there anymore," MegaMan said.**

"**Bzzt, wrong, it's still there," Naruto said in his sleep.**

**Everyone turned to see the still unconscious Naruto. Apparently he was talking in his sleep.**

"Yeah, you're totally right," Sakura said. _Who am I kidding heh, this sounds like fun_.

"What if he has lips-" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke froze mid-stride.

"-like a _blimp_?"

_A blimp. Blimp. Blimp. Blimp_. The thought occurred. In the depths of Sasuke's mind.

Kakashi's face appeared. He took off his mask to reveal giant "blimp-lips".

**Everyone's left eye twitched. **

Sasuke's body wavered like a tall shoot of grass in the wind.

_Hehehehe, just one more little push._ "Or maybe bucked teeth."

Sasuke froze.

_Bucked teeth. Teeth. Teeth. Teeth._ Kakashi appeared again. This time he was reading a little red book. When he put it down, he had giant bucked teeth that clattered together.

**Everyone tried to suppress their laughter.**

"**Wow. The things that go through his mind," Chaud said.**

A shiver ran the length of Sasuke's body.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Afternoon of Konoha**

Later at the ramen shop.

"Well this is out of the ordinary," Kakashi said.

"Here, thanks for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

"Three of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me," Kakashi said. After that moment, a mound of snow landed on him and in his bowl of ramen.

"**Where'd the snow come from?" Lan asked.**

"He fell for it," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said. Sasuke held up a white sign with white writing on it.

* * *

"You know what I mean," Kakashi said. Apparently, the last "piece" was a fantasy.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were caught of guard by this accusation.

"Here, thanks for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

"Three of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me-," he put his hands up to block the probable snow drop, "today!"

He reached for the chopsticks, "or something."

The bowl of ramen exploded beneath him.

"**How did they make the ramen explode," Maylu asked.**

"He fell for it," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said. Sasuke held up a white sign with white writing on it.

* * *

"Is that the idea?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were caught of guard by this accusation.

"Here, thanks for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

"The three of you treating me to lunch?" Kakashi asked. "You're not gonna drop a big bucket of snow on me- are you?" He put his hands up to block the probable snow drop. "Or something like - that!" He held up a hand to block the possible explosion as he reached for a pair of chopsticks. "Naw, I'm just being silly."

Kakashi looked up and was hit by a giant boxing glove mounted on a giant extending wood arm.

"**Huh?" Dex said as he watched the impact.**

Kakashi hit a fence and fell on the ground flat as a pancake.

"**I don't even think that's possible," Yai added.**

"He fell for it." Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, the ramen shop owner, and the ramen shop owner's daughter said as Sakura held up the sign. Narut, Sakura, Sasuke, and the ramen shop owner held up the "peace" sign.

* * *

"Well?" Kakashi asked, his arms crossed.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were caught of guard by this accusation.

"C'mon, you guys are up to something right," Kakashi said, leaning forward.

"Wha- wha-wha-. What are ya crazy?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Kakashi sensei, please, you just got out of the hospital," Sakura said, "now uh, please, why don't you just go ahead and eat."

"Well, alright then. I suppose I should just, dig in," Kakashi said.

"Thank you for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

"The roasted pork is on us," the ramen shop owner's daughter said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared intently at Kakashi.

"Mmm, mmm," Kakashi said as he split the chopsticks.

He reached up slowly to take off his mask.

"Boy. This looks good," Kakashi said.

The suspense was mounting on this one moment. All eyes were on Kakashi's face.

**Everyone leaned forward, awaiting the moment of truth.**

But then-

"Hey, Sasuke. What a coincidence," a blonde haired girl said as she put her arm around Sasuke, blocking everyone's view of Kakashi. The blonde girl was accompanied by a kid with his hair in up in a wolf-tail and a fat kit with his headband on his head like a pair of underwear.

"**Where'd they come from?" GyroMan asked.**

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sakura screamed as Kakashi's soon-to-be-revealed-face left their view.

"Get out of the way INO PIG!"

"AW MAN! I CAN'T SEE SQUAT!"

Kakashi's ramen was finished. "Ah, all done. That was tasty."

Naruto and Sasuke had the fat kid in a strangle hold, and Sakura and the blonde girl were trying to pry each other out of the way.

"So fast," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said.

"Hm, something wrong?" Kakashi asked turning to the two wrestling group of ninja.

"Hehe, no, of course not. What makes you say that?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke tried to look as innocent as possible.

"**I think that would be painfully obvious," ProtoMan said. **

"What the-" Naruto said pointing to the two ramen shop workers.

Both of them were blushing wildly.

"Huh?" Kakashi wondered as he got a weird look.

"Okay. Now I'm curious," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all said.

"**So am I," all the netnavis said.**

* * *

Later in the alley where Naruto proposed the whole see-Kakashi's-true-face plan.

"That's it! Nothin's gonna stop me from seeing that face!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but how? You got any ideas?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Don't you worry-" Naruto said.

"We'll see one way or another," Naruto said holding the flashlight under his face again for dramatic effect.

"**Nice effect," TomahawkMan said clapping hishands.**

Sakura hit him again. "I'm asking how, you stupid little troll!"

"Ugh, alright smarty pants. How do you propose we do it!" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Well we-" Sakura stammered.

"We'll just have to tail him around for the day," Sasuke said. "He'll take off the mask eventually."

"Oh Sasuke, I swear you're so smart," Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"Oh whatever. Good plan Captain Obvious!" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry what was that!?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Uh, never mind," Naruto said, afraid of Sakura.

"**Wow she's scary," Meddy noted.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Kakashi's Theme**

It was later on in the day, and Kakashi was walking down the street carrying a bag of bread, soda, and medical supplies.

"Hm." Kakashi turned his head to the right. He was mid-stride, and he was standing in front of a book store that sold perverted novels.

He dropped his bag on the ground and started scuttling across the window like a demented insect as he fawned the perverted books

"**What the heck's wrong with him?" Lan asked.**

"**You don't wanna know," MegaMan answered.**

"What in the world is Kakashi Sensei doing?" Naruto asked his two teammates.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on the top of a building hiding behind a billboard.

"It's so disappointing," Sakura said.

Kakashi turned around suddenly.

"He's on to us!" Sasuke said as they all ducked.

"Naruto you idiot. You blew our cover," Sakura said.

"Why the heck is it my fault?!" Naruto asked.

"Wait- my favorite book is going to be a movie?" Kakashi said as he looked at the billboard. "I'd better order tickets in advance." Kakashi ran off like an excited school girl.

Sakura poked her head up from behind the billboard. "Hey, he's on the move," Sakura said

"C'mon, let's move before we lose him," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, right!" Naruto said.

All of them jumped off the building as Kakashi took a right corner down the alleyway.

"He's gone," Sakura said as they all rounded the corner.

"Ah great, he got away," Sasuke whined.

"Are you kidding? Where did he vanish off to?" Naruto asked.

"Hey," Kakashi said from right behind them.

Everyone was caught vastly off guard.

"What are you three doing?" Kakashi asked as he leaned forward, the groceries all back in the bag. "Do you guys need me for something?"

Everyone shook their heads wildly. "Uh. No. Not really."

"Hmm," Kakashi wondered.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all turned their heads to face Kakashi, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

* * *

"Hey. How'd he figure out we were tailing him huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, maybe there were just too many of us," Sakura said.

"Oh please, if you know how to hide, it doesn't matter how many people there are," Naruto put the flashlight under his face for effect. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all of your jutsu Sakura."

"You're the one who forgets!" Sakura said as she hit Naruto.

"We should shadow him. It'll be good practice. But we should do it solo this time," Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Yeah, I think so too. We should totally ditch Naruto," Sakura said.

"SAY WHAT!?" Naruto said after he got up.

* * *

"Hmm, forlorn, Junco befell on him, 'I'm losing you, and in doing so I am lost.'," Kakashi read from his book.

Naruto was behind him, hanging on the underside of an awning.

He dropped down and ran to a corner, then across the street and hid behind another wall.

Naruto looked around the wall just in time to see Kakashi disappear. "What?!" Naruto looked around desperately for Kakashi "What the- he- ah- uh- where'd he go?"

* * *

At a tea stand. Sasuke and Sakura were taking a sip of tea. They both turned to see Naruto.

"Hehe, he, he- got away," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just as clumsy as always," Sakura said.

"Why are you such an idiot?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

Naruto hung his head in shame.

* * *

It was raining, Sakura was hiding in a tree, and Kakashi was standing in front of a memorial for those ninja who were killed in action. Kakashi didn't make any movement whatsoever.

"Oh, what is Kakashi sense doing?" Sakura asked herself. She was soaking wet from sitting in the tree. "He hasn't even moved in ages."

She looked over to Kakashi again.

"Don't tell me-" Sakura ran out of the tree and in front of Kakashi.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed.

She was faced a scarecrow that was dressed like Kakashi.

* * *

At a tea stand. Naruto and Sasuke were taking a sip of tea. They both turned to see Sakura.

"Eh, hehe," Sakura said as she scratched the right side of her face.

Naruto and Sasuke both hung their heads in shame.

* * *

The rain had stopped. Sakura and Naruto were taking a sip of tea. They both turned to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how'd it go?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Sasuke turned his head to the left. "I got tired of shadowing him."

Everyone hung their heads in shame.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all leaving the village gates.

"Hehehehe. Off we go!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

_The mission is helping out at a farm_, Sasuke thought to himself.

_The mission itself's no big deal_, Sakura thought to herself.

_No matter what happens we're gonna see it_, Naruto thought to himself.

_Kakashi sensei's real face_, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all thought.

"What's with you guys today?" Kakashi asked like nothing out of the ordinary was going on, "you seem ready for anything."

"Oh we're ready all right," Naruto and Sakura both said excitedly. Sasuke nodded.

"Alrighty then, good to hear," Kakashi said with a happy look on his face as he walked off.

* * *

Later at an inn at the side of the road.

"Oh welcome!" the inn owner said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "My my my, welcome, welcome welcome!"

"**She's crazy," Roll said.**

"**You know it," Meddy said.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were a little creeped out by the lady's display of enthusiasm.

* * *

Later in the inn. Everyone was sitting in front of a table with a lavish Japanese dinner of crab, fish, shrimp, dumplings, tea, and other traditional foods.

"Hehe yeah!" Naruto said.

"Oh wow!" Sakura said.

Sasuke just huffed.

"That looks good," Naruto said as he drooled looking at the food.

"How lavish," Kakashi noted.

"Take your time," the inn owner said as she closed the door.

Everyone sat quietly on their mats in front of the table waiting anxiously.

"Hm, what's the matter with you guys?" Kakashi asked, "no one's picking up their chopstiks."

"Oh it's nothing," Sakura said, "don't wait on us Kakashi sensei, you go ahead and eat."

"Actually I'm- kind of on a diet right now," Kakashi said.

_So that's how he wants to play it huh_, Naruto thought, _well I don't care what it takes, that mask is coming off. _

"Oh no, my hand slipped," Naruto said openly as he flung a steaming hot kettle of tea in Kakashi's general direction. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Right before the tea kettle reached Kakashi, he lifted the table straight up blocking the tea kettle, knocking off all the food except for a red octopus that was a bit slow to join the other food.

"**That was fast," ShadowMan said, "even Miyabi couldn't do that."**

"GAHHH!!!!!" Naruto freaked out.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"Sorry about that, my hand just slipped," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head innocently.

"What do you mean your hand slipped?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said angrily all at once.

* * *

Later.

"Okay. What's our next move guys?" Sakura asked her two teammates.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have a plan," Sasuke said.

"What kind of plan?" Sakura and Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned at his own apparent genius.

* * *

It was later, Naruto and Sasuke were in the hot spring waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura was in the other spring.

Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads above the water.

"Not too shabby. Way to come through Sasuke, who wouldn't take their mask off in a hot spring?" Naruto said.

"All right you loser, zip your lip already," Sasuke said angrily.

In the other hot spring.

"Oh man, I wanted to get a look too," Sakura complained, "but with these hot springs I'm out of the loop. I wanna see, oh."

She dipped her mouth under the water and blew bubbles.

"What's the hold up Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted from his side of the hot spring

"One sec, I'm coming," Kakashi said.

Sakura pulled her mouth out of the water.

"Hm, I've gotta see this," Sakura said. She moved toward the dividing wall that separated the men's side from the woman's side.

The door opened. Kakashi sensei walked out. The steam still hiding his face.

"This is it," Naruto said.

"Oh, I can't see a thing," Sakura said trying to peek through a hole in the fence. A towel was now wrapped tightly around her body.

**Lan and Dex blushed wildly. Maylu glared at the two of them angrily.**

Kakashi stepped into the water. Naruto and Sasuke rose out of the water as Kakashi slowly came into view.

"Phew, it is hot in here, just coming in for a minute," Kakashi said. He had a towel on his head and around his mask.

Naruto and Sasuke fell backwards in the water. "You've gotta be kidding," Naruto and Sasuke both said underwater.

"Hm, what's up with you two?" Kakashi asked, "well, I'm getting in."

"What's going on, this is killing me," Sakura said, still trying to peek through a hole in the fence.

Naruto and Sasuke opened the door and collapsed in the dressing room. Both of them had towels around their waists. Both were panting heavily.

"Sasuke, what the heck was Kakashi sensei thinking back there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to the side and noticed three sets of grey camouflage ninja clothing. Then a thought occurred to Naruto.

"**What is he planning?" Lan asked skeptically.**

* * *

It was the next morning. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all exhausted out of their wits. Kakashi was rested, relaxed, and as happy as a clam.

"Come back anytime now," the inn owner said over enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much. Safe journey to you," the three inn girls said as everyone left.

* * *

Later at the farm everyone was called to help out at.

"Alright, you've all got jobs to do. You'd best get to work. Dismissed," Kakashi said.

Later.

"I've about had it guys. I don't think my nerves can handle much more of this," Naruto said. His face weary with exhaustion.

"I'm getting pretty fed up myself," Sasuke said. He too was exhausted.

"Yeah, me too. That makes three of us," Sakura said. She was even more exhausted than the other two.

"ALRIGHT THEN! DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!" Naruto said, mustering up the last of his mental energy.

"Desperate measures?" Sakura and Sasuke asked questionably.

* * *

Later after a clothes change.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone was now dressed in the grey camouflage ninja outfits Naruto saw before. Although everyone was a few sizes too small.

"**So that's what Naruto did with the clothes," Roll said.**

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "we're posing as a trio of rogue ninja."

"Where did you even get these things?" Sakura asked.

"Um, l-look uh, let's not get bogged down in the details," Naruto said trying to hide the fact that he stole the outfits.

"Do you even have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Strip off the mask. By force if we have to," Naruto said in a dynamic pose.

* * *

Kakashi was happily hammering in a nail in a fence.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke approached Kakashi from behind.

"Hey, Kakasi Hatake!" Naruto said in a poorly disguised voice.

"What of the three of you up to?" Kakashi asked.

"W-what're you talking about. We're just three wandering ninja. It's not like we wanna see what's behind your mask or any-," Naruto said before being knocked down by Sakura.

"You idiot. Don't say more than you have to," Sakura said.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto**

"Hold it right there!" a ninja in matching grey camouflage ninja clothing as Naruto stepped in. "Ah hahaha! Kakashi, it's time you payed for your transgressions. The price is _death_, delivered in this elixir that will make you cry uncontrollab- AHHHHH!!!!" He dropped a purple bottle with a yellow label as two other ninja in grey camouflage clothing flipped in behind him.

"**Who the hell are those guys," Chaud asked.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all tied up, Kakashi holding them all up with one hand.

"**Wow, that was fast," Miyabi noted. This also drew attention to himself.**

"That's funny. I was just wondering just how long you fellas were going to hide there. You finally decide to show yourselves," Kakashi said as he put the three young ninja down.

The three other ninja backed away in fear.

"First thing's first; Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi said. The three were caught off guard, "why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"U-uh, well, the thing is-" Naruto stammered out.

_Oh boy, we'd better come up with something fast_, Sakura thought to herself. "YOU FOOLS!" Sakura said pointing a finger at the three ninja, "you fell right into our trap! We knew all along you were targeting Kakashi sensei!"

"That's impossible!" one of the ninja said. This one had thick eyebrows and sideburns. "Are you telling me our makinations were exposed from the very beginning?"

"Of course, this was all just a rouse to lure you guys out. And you fell for it, hook line and sinker!" Sakura continued.

"So we were caught up in your_ web of deception_?" the ninja with sideburns said.

"Drat, we underestimated them because they were kids," on of the other ninja with him said.

"No one filled me in on any of this," Naruto said dumbfounded.

"Nice work Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm not sure I get what's going on around here, but whatever," Kakashi said as he walked toward the other three ninja. They backed away from him, but fell backwards.

"Oh please forgive us. Forgive us!" the three ninja said as the bowed to Kakashi.

"Words aren't going to help you here" Kakashi said as he leaned forward ominously.

The three ninja cowered in fear.

* * *

A few minutes later after Kakashi gave the "three stooges" a sound beating.

"This is just like three years ago all over again. We swinging from a rope like an oversized yo yo. You've got us trussed up in the same stupid rope that you used last time-" the ninja with sideburns said.

"By the way. Who are you guys?" Kakashi asked after shaking the dust off his hands.

"And he doesn't even remember who we are," the three ninja said as they started crying.

* * *

Later at sunset.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei," Naruto inquired. Kakashi put down his little red book "yeah". "What are you hiding under that mask?"

"What? You wanna know what's behind my mask?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"You should've just said so in the first place," Kakashi said.

"So does that mean you'll show us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I don't mind," Kakashi said.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all grouped around Kakashi in anticipation.

"What's the big deal?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all started wide eyed with anticipation.

**Everyone else did too.**

"Alright," Kakashi said as he reached up for the mask.

The image of Kakashi with blimp lips showed up.

_Is it blimp lips?_ Sakura thought.

The image of Kakashi with bucked teeth showed up.

_Or bucked teeth_, Sasuke thought.

An image of Kakashi with a tiny mouth popped up.

_Or a tiny mouth_, Naruto thought.

"**Wow. The things that go through his mind," Meddy said.**

"Behind this mask-" Kakashi said as he put his fingers around the top. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all waited in anticipation.

_Behind that mask_, all three thought.

"Is another mask. Pretty cool huh?" Kakashi said happily as he pulled off his mask revealing a faded mask underneath.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all said.

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone also said.**

They all collapsed with a loud thud.

"Hehehehehehe," Kakashi laughed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Naruto said angrily, "WHAT THE HECK KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!"

* * *

**In case you don't already know this, the Mem Data series events are taken from key points in Naruto's ninja career.**

**However, in case anyone points out that this isn't necessarily a "key" point in Naruto's career, this chapter was just so the NetNavis could see a glimpse of Sakura and Sasuke so they'd know what Naruto was talking about later on.**


	14. Mem Data 9 For a Friend

**The text that is in bold is the reactions and comments of the NetNavis and their NetOps. The events of this story are the events Naruto himself bore witness too. The events of this episode are taken from Naruto episode 128-134; ****A Cry on Deaf Ears****, ****Brothers: Distance Among the Uchiha****, ****Father and Son! The Broken Crest****, ****The Secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan****, ****For a Friend...****, ****A Plea from a Friend****, ****The End of Tears****. I do not own Megaman or Naruto. **

* * *

The memory data opened at the top of a giant waterfall. On both sides of it were giant statues of ninja carved into the rock. The one on the left had it's left hand in a tiger sign pointing straight up. The one on the right had it's right hand in a tiger sign pointing straight up. The waterfall dropped maybe more than a hundred feet into a large lake lined with stone walls rising from the depths. Two rock obstructions broke the cascade.

Naruto was on the right statue's head facing Sasuke. Naruto was panting heavily, sweat running down his brow. "SASUKE!"

He did not answer. Instead he moved to walk away.

"Are you gonna run off again!?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke stopped mid-stride.

Sasuke turned to his right and faced Naruto. He looked on in shock when he saw that the curse mark had taken over the left half of his face around the eye. The eye was black with a dark yellow iris.

**All the girls shuddered at seeing the state Sasuke was in.**

"So it's you," Sasuke said in an emotionless tone, "hopeless little knuclehead."

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other off. Neither moving.

"She sent you huh?" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto remembered his friend, Sakura. She had her arms around her, she was crying, _"I did everything I could. I tried, but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point, there's only one person who can stop him. Only one who can save him. Naruto, it's all up to you."_

**"That's very sad," Meddy said.**

Naruto stared at Sasuke. They still faced each other.

"_Naruto, this is a- one time request, just bring him home. Please bring Sasuke back to me."_

"Like I already told Sasura," Sasuke said, "it's over. Just leave me alone." He placed his hands on his hips and laughed. "Look at you. What's with the angry face?"

Naruto clenched his fist. He remembered the many trials he faced.

"Why?" Naruto tightened his grip. "Why are you doing this to us? Sasuke."

Sasuke wavered.

"I DON'T GET IT. WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU LIKE THIS?! WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?!"

There was a long silence.

"Why should you care _what_ I do?" Sasuke asked coldly. "It's my concern, not yours. I have my own path to follow now. And neither you nor anyone else can steer me from it. I will tell you this much. My days of playing ninja with you kids of the Leaf Village, are done."

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow**

Naruto remembered back to where his friends sacrificed themselves so that Naruto could get to where he was.

"_I'll handle it. This guy's mine. Get going, hurry." Choji._

"_Now, get going. I'll be right behind you." Neji._

"_HANG ON!" Kiba._

"_Rrr, rahh. Now Naruto!" Shikamaru._

"_Well what're you waiting for? Go. The thumbs up Naruto, remember. You gave it to Sakura, you made her a promise." Bushy brow. "Do not worry. I can finish this one. I promise."_

"All of them. They all- risked their lives. And why? To save you!"

"Well wasn't that nice of them," Sasuke said. He turned around to leave.

"_Since no one has anything to add. I save the most important thing for last. For as long as I've known him, Sasuke and I haven't exactly been close buddies. In fact I don't really like him at all. All the same, Sasuke's a ninja belonging to the Hidden Leaf Village. He's a comrade. And I'll put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of our village."_

Sasuke began to walk away when he stopped. He looked down at the ground and noticed a shadow coming down from behind him. He looked back to see Naruto coming right at him.

"Not so fast! You're gonna tell me your comrades risked their lives for nothing?" Naruto shouted as he came down. Naruto rammed Sasuke to the ground and punched him in the face.

Naruto panted heavily. Blood came out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke just spit a bit of blood on Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up by his collar.

"Comrades huh?" Sasuke said. "If I'd stayed with comrades like you, I'd never have gotten this strong."

Naruto didn't speak.

"Now I'm going to where Orochimaru is."

Naruto was shocked. "Are you out of your mind? Orochimaru killed the third hokage, and did everything he could to destroy the leaf village. Whatever it is that you're expecting from him, you think he's going to give it to you for free? All he wants is to use your body like a new suit oc clothes! There'll be nothing of you left, you'll never get out of there alive. You think I'll stand by, and let you throw away your entire life?"

A bird screeched in the sky above.

"None of that matters now. The only thing that matters to me is achieving my goal. If you insist on getting in my way. Well, then it can't be helped."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar. "Well if you aren't going to listen to reason, then I'll do this by force if I have to."

Sasuke just chuckled to himself. He looked even more demented.

"What have you got to laugh about?"

"I remember you laughing the last time we met."

_The last time!_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_I'm not laughing because it's funny. I'm just psyched, cause I know, today is the day I finally beat you."_

"Remember how thrilled yo were at the thought of beating me to a bloody pulp?" Sasuke said. "What's wrong? Where's your smile now?"

"Shut up that was different! Maybe, I felt that way at first, but, you were different then."

"_Lets just do this."_

"_Put on your headband and we will. I'll wait."_

"_Not to worry, I don't need that thing."_

"_Just do it! Come on!"_

"_There's no reason to put it on. Cause you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead."_

"_That's not the point. C'mon, you know putting your headband on is a testament to fighting on equal terms and as a leaf shinobi."_

"_There you go acting all high and mighty again. You don't honestly believe we're equal?"_

"_Heck yeah I do! I never once thought I was inferior to you in any way."_

"_You're a complete embarrassment!"_

"I didn't mean- I never really wanted that kind of fight." Naruto said. "Even now. I still don't."

"I couldn't care less what you want," Sasuke said. He easily lifted Naruo up off the ground.

Naruto grunted in pain as his feet left the ground.

After a tense moment, Sasuke dropped Naruto and punched him right in the gut, sending him flying in the waterfall below.

* * *

Naruto hit the water and skipped three time like a stone. Then he sank.

**"Woah, I didn't know he could bounce," Lan said.**

Naruto was deep under the water.

_Rgh. Incredible._ _He's changed, he never was this strong before. _

Naruto remembered the beginning of his first fight with Sasuke. They were evenly matched then.

* * *

As Sasuke looked down, Naruto resurfaced from the water. He crawled out until he was standing on the water's surface like a water strider.

**"Oh cool, I didn't know he could walk on water," MegaMan said.**

"You're crazy Sasuke!" Naruto said as he dashed forward. "Wake up will ya before it's too late!"

Naruto jumped on one of the statues hands and met Sasuke in mid-air.

Naruto punched, Sasuke dodged. Sasuke kicked the left side of Naruto's face with his right foot. Just before Naruto fell, he swiped the bag of ninja tools on Naruto's waist.

Naruto looked on as Naruto fell in the water. "I have woken up, don't you see? That guy who dreamed of a happy future of peace and friendship. He was the one who was asleep. That's why I left the village. That's why I've gone in search of power. It's not the future I dream of anymore. Only the past. That's where my dream lies."

Naruto resurfaced from the water.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sasuke's Destiny**

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other down.

Naruto reached at his right hip and pulled out his last shuriken. He ran forward and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged and threw a kunai at Naruto.

He quickly dodged and hid behind a rock.

Sasuke jumped back with two kunai in his hands and threw one Kunai forward, then another at the first to make it ricochet at Naruto's head. There was an impact.

Sasuke looked on but only saw a puff of smoke. Obviously from a shadow clone.

"Hmph," Sasuke said as he brought a kunai to his teeth and pulled at a length of wire.

Naruto jumped from behind the rock and at Sasuke.

Sasuke threw eight shuriken with lengths of razor wire on all of them.

Naruto was completely surrounded.

The shuriken wheeled around in mid air and cut into the rock, tying Naruto to it.

The lengths of wire holding Naruto down were connected to six shuriken. The remaining two wires were clenched in Sasuke's teeth.

"I'm warning you." Naruto said. "You're making a big mistake."

"Like I said. A future with you guys isn't what I want anymore."

Sasuke formed the handsigns; Serpent. Dragon. Hare. Tiger.

Sasuke launched a giant blast of flame from his mouth, down the wire, and at Naruo.

* * *

**Naruto soundtrack - Sasuke's Destiny**

The rock Naruto was tied to was surrounded in flame.

**"Um, I think that would hurt," IceMan said.**

**"Oh like you'd know," NapalmMan said.**

As Sasuke looked on, a ball of flame burst out. The flame burst, and Naruto came up and punched Sasuke in the face. "SASUKE!!!!!!"

Naruto punched Sasuke again. Sasuke was unfazed.

_What's with him?_ Naruto thought as he continued beating Sasuke with his bare fists, spilling blood all over the top of the statue. _Why, Sasuke. _Naruto's knuckles were covered in blood.

"That the best you can do?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you were stronger. If that's all you've got. I guess I won't need it."

"What?"

"Oh come on. You haven't realized yet? I'm not using my Sharingan." Sasuke said as he looked Naruto in the eye, without his Sharingan.

"Don't mock me!" Naruto said as he threw a punch with his left arm. Sasuke stopped it easily with his left hand.

"You don't have what it takes. Not the strength, or the desire. If I just kept paling around with you guys-" Sasuke said as he threw Naruto down into the ground again.

As Naruto flew through the air, Sasuke intercepted him.

"I would have never been able-" Sasuke used a quick barrage of kicks and sent Naruto flying faster.

Naruto slammed right into the ground.

"To gain this much power," Sasuke said as he tossed Naruto's ninja tool pouch back to him. "So, now I know what is needed of me. Only through hatred and power, can I hope to surpass my brother."

Sasuke was lost with his thoughts for a few minutes.

Naruto awoke, took his ninja tools, and rose to confront Sasuke.

"I hope that woke you up," Sasuke said, "now you know I'm not messing around."

Naruto patted the dust off his ninja pouch.

"We had a bit of an interruption that day. But that won't happen this time."

"Let me show you, the true power of the Sharingan," Sasuke said as two tomoe (abstract Japanese shapes) and the pupil appeared over his red iris.

"Heh, okay. I guess that means I can stop going easy on ya," Naruto said confidently. "Go on and fire up that sharingan of yours, I don' want ya to miss a thing. When I hit you with my way of the shinobi."

Sasuke merely grinned.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he summoned nine clones.

Sasuke rushed forward, "what good'll that do you? Ten times zero is still zero." Sasuke said as he easily knocked down the clones.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said from above Sasuke as he threw a punch.

Sasuke head butted him, only for it to be another clone.

"Hehe, thanks to the sharingan, I knew which you was the real you all the time," Sasuke said as he stopped one of Naruto's punches. "I played along for old times sake." Sasuke began to crush Naruto's left wrist. "But now, playtime's over."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and uppercut him in the chin, then kicked him in the gut. He then formed hand signs and launched a fireball from his mouth at Naruto.

The ball of flame hit him and enveloped the forest in front of him, creating a giant pillar of fire.

After a few minutes lost in thought, Sasuke came back to reality and saw the total devastation of his attack. "Is that really all you've got? C'mon, after all that big talk that's it. That was your way of the shinobi?"

Naruto was hiding behind a tree panting. He got up and walked out into the open.

"You still think we're on the same team? Don't you?" Sasuke said, "if you're not convinced yet," Sasuke dashed forward and launched a right punch, "I'll just have to spell it out for ya!"

The hit connected, Naruto flipped off a tree and jumped high into the air.

"What're you waiting for?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto fought in mid-air. "I wanna see what the Number One, Hyper Active, Knucklehead Ninja has got." He continued to attack Naruto.

Naruto blocked all the attacks.

Sasuke then kicked Naruto with a roundhouse kick. Sasuke then punched Naruto in the gut, resulting in a nauseating crunching sound.

Naruto grunted in pain as Sasuke turned his fist, sending Naruto spinning into the water with a loud crash.

Naruto was sent hurtling under the water. He was running out of air fast.

Atop the statue, Sasuke was lost with thought again.

* * *

"_Wherever he is, Sasuke is in the darkness. If we all stay put here, we won't be able to catch up with him."_

Naruto coughed out the last bits of air.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence **

Naruto was then able to come back to the surface. When he broke the surface, he coughed out the water in his lungs and took in breaths of air.

_Neji, it's just like you said,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Sasuke is in the depths of darkness right now. He really wants to kill me. I can't believe it. _

"What am I to you now?" Naruto asked. "We were comrades. Or have you just forgotten all about that? You tellin' me that all the things we did together in Squad 7, mean absolutely nothing to you now?"

"No." Sasuke said coldly. "They weren't meaningless. One thing was worthwhile. Our friendship. We became best friends."

"We became, best friends? Then why are we fighting?"

"I just told you, because we are friends. There's far more meaning in destroying you."

There was a moment of silence.

"I can't understand that. But what I know is that for some reason, you wanna destroy me! Right Sasuke?"

Naruto ran to the foot of the statue while Sasuke jumped off it's fingers.

Both of them met in mid-jump. They both threw a right punch, and both were blocked.

They met with equal strength. Neither gained any ground.

"I know I said this already, but" Sasuke said, "be honest with yourself. You've been waiting for this moment too. Kakashi and Sakura aren't here now. Nobody's gonna stop us like the last time."

"YOU LOUSY-" Naruto said before he felt Sasuke's hand reach into his ninja tool pouch and pull out a kunai.

"This time we settle it once and for all," Sasuke said as he let himself fall. "IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he threw the kunai at Naruto.

Naruto took out a shuriken at the kunai. When they collided they were both sent flying into the wild blue yonder.

Sasuke came up to Naruto and threw him down with his own ankles. Sasuke then jumped on a rock protruding from the waterfall and formed the handsigns; Ox. Spread Fingers. Rabbit. Spread Fingers again. Monkey. Spread Fingers again. Then he placed he left palm over his right, then brought his left hand down with his right hand holding his left wrist and started generating blue lightning in the palm of his hand.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed his arm at Naruto.

**"Okay. I know I shouldn't be complimenting the bad guy, but that was pretty cool," TomahawkMan said.**

**Roll elbowed him in the stomach.**

"You idiot!" Naruto said as he landed on the water's surface. "Right back atcha pal. I'll beat you into oblivion if that's what it's gonna take, to bring you back home!" Naruto formed the now familiar hand sign for his signature jutsu. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke, another clone appeared beside him.

Sasuke dropped off the rock and to the bottom of the waterfall. There was a blast of energy.

Naruo was already forming the rasengan in his right hand, while the shadow clone was keeping it stable.

"RASENGAN!"

Sasuke burst out of the waterfall with the lightning in his left hand.

Naruot had his shadow clone grab his left wrist and throw Naruto in Sasuke's direction to give the Rasengan more power. "RAAAAAAAAH!!!" The clone disappeared as Naruto left his grip.

The kunai that flew into the wild blue yonder fell into the water with a plop.

**"I didn't expect to see that thing again," Yai said.**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were readying both of their most powerful attacks.

Both attacks connected, holding each other in stability for a brief few seconds.

"_Our time together wasn't meaningless. One thing was worthwhile. Our friendship. We became best friends." _Naruto remembered Sasuke say.

_Sasuke actually came out and said that to me. And now, I'm gonna put it to the test with this rasengan. _

The two attacks lost stability, releasing a humongous explosion. Both Naruto and Sasuke were sent tumbling through the water.

_Sasuke, what's happened to you?_ Naruto thought as he sunk in the water.

The attack was so powerful they were sent about a hundred yards away from each other.

A minute later, Sasuke was able to claw himself out of the water, he was only able to keep half of himself up on the surface.

Naruto floated to the surface, unconscious and on his back.

A minute later, Naruto regained consciousness._ That's it. There's no mistaking it now_. Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke. _You're dead serious about this. Aren't you?_

Naruto pulled himself up out of the water. Like Sasuke, he was only able to keep half of himself out.

_You really mean to_- Naruto looked to Sasuke. _Sasuke_.

The curse mark on Sasuke's neck then began to spread.

**CURSE MARK RELEASE LEVEL 1**

"You know what they say, don't you Naruto?" Sasuke said, "When two shinobi are powerful enough, they're able to read each other's thoughts simply by an exchange of fists. Without ever uttering a single word. Get it? You've always been naive, Naruto. Tell me. Do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind?"

Sasuke formed the same hand signs for the fire ball attack. He launched a bunch of fireballs at Naruto.

Naruto dodged them all, but Sasuke came at him from behind and kicked him in the face.

_Sasuke. I always knew that you were alone. At first, when I realized there was someone else that was like me around, I was relieved. And happy too. To tell you the truth, I wanted to approach you right off the bat. _

Naruto crashed into the water.

_But. I just couldn't work up the nerve. You were always able to do everything. And everyone was always fawning over you. _

Naruto got up. Sasuke landed behind him, then punched him again.

_You were so far ahead of me. And I didn't wanna admit it. So I started to see you as my rival. I didn't want to lose to you, and with everyone calling me a loser, it just made things worse. Even when we became Squad 7. I never stopped feeling that way. I was stubborn, and I couldn't express how I really felt. _

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face.

_The truth was,_ _I really just wanted to be like you. You were, you were everything I aspired to. That's why- "out off all the ones here, you're one of the one I want to fight the most" you have no idea how happy you made me that day. It was the first time you said anything, acknowledging me. _

Sasuke had Naruto by his collar, charging up his chidori.

_You and I don't need to come to blows to know each other's thoughts anyway. Ever since that day. Even though we've never said it. The truth is, you and I are friends. _

**Naruto soundtrack -Sadness and Sorrow**

"It's not insignificant to me," Sasuke said. "There's no question. You're my closest friend."

_What now? You're seriously trying to take me out. _

Naruto's body started to release an orange aura.

_And I don't really know. If you meant what you said before, or not._

Naruto's canines started growing into fangs.

_Maybe I was the only one, who thought- who thought that we were friends._

Naruto's nails grew into claws.

"Heh, I told you," Sasuke said readying his chidori, "it's too late. NARUTO!"

Naruto's eyes turned red and slitted.

Sasuke plunged the chidori into Naruto's chest.

**Everyone cringed.**

_If that's the case, then, and how stupid am I._

Blood ran down Naruto's right arm.

**"Naruto..." Iris said. Her voice trailing off.**

_Sasuke. I, I can't help it. I don't know why. I don't know why. But, but I, I just can't bear the thought, of seeing you taken away, by someone like Orochimaru. _

_

* * *

_

Naruto's body hung limp and motionless, the chidori piercing the right side of his chest.

**Iris held her hands together and prayed, "... please be okay."**

"You managed to divert the blow at the last minute with your left hand," Sasuke said as the curse mark started to recede, "but in the end it doesn't matter does it?" Sasuke ripped the chidori out of Naruto's chest, revealing a gaping hole. "You're finished anyway, you can forget all about hand signs and that jutsu of yours." He grabbed Naruto's throat.

**Naruto soundtrack - Nine Tailed Fox theme**

Suddenly there was a fissure of energy through the water. Naruto's body was covered in a powerful aura. He began crushing Sasuke's left wrist with his bare left hand. A loud crunching sound could be heard.

**"Did Naruto just... break his wrist?" Roll asked MegaMan.**

**"I think so," MegaMan said.**

**Iris sighed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._**

Sasuke grunted in pain as he pulled his hand away. Naruto stood on his own.

**Naruto soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

The hole in his chest started to heal.

Naruto's eyes became feral. "Sasuke! I'm not letting Orochimaru take you away. Do you understand me? I'll break every single bone in your body, if that's what it takes to stop you. You're not going ANYWHERE!!!"

* * *

Naruto began releasing tremendous energy.

**POWER LEVEL INCREASING**

"I've had enough of this. What the heck are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm your friend. That's why I'm telling you, I'm not gonna let the likes of Orochimaru get a hold of you. And if you won't listen to reason then, I'll break every bone in your body."

Naruto pulled his right arm back, then brought it forward, almost like he was going to punch something.

A tremendous shockwave was released, knocking Sasuke off his feet.

**"Woah," Lan said, "that was awesome."**

Naruto ran forward, and punched Sasuke in the gut. He punched Sasuke four times bringing him higher off the ground, then kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling across the water's surface.

**"Oooh!" everyone said as they enjoyed Naruto's spectacle.**

Naruto brought both hands down on top of Sasuke's head, sending him flying down through the water.

**"Aaah!"**

"RAAAAAAAAH!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Sasuke jumped out of the water and started sliding away.

In a burst of blinding speed, Naruto disappeared. He shot across the water, jumped on and off the side of the cliff and kicked Sasuke in the face.

**"Awesome!"**

Sasuke was barely able to get back up when Naruto kicked, punched, punched, backhanded, and then kicked Sasuke down again. Naruto backflipped onto the cliff wall, then bounced up over Sasuke, readying himself for another strike.

Sasuke formed the hand signs and launched another fireball at Naruto.

"HAAAAH!!!!" Naruto roared, using the shockwaves of his voice to disperse the fireball. The shockwave blasted over the whole valley.

**"Cool!"**

Naruto flew down and stomped Sasuke under the water again.

Sasuke tried to resurface, but Naruto blasted by and knocked him away. He tried again only to be stopped again. Sasuke found the strength to swim away and break the water's surface.

Naruto came up in an arc over Sasuke's trajectory and slammed him over the head. Then he grabbed Sasuke's ankles and started flipping through the air and threw him in an overhead throw into the cliff-side, breaking through solid stone.

**"That was so cool!" Lan said excitedly.**

Naruto came down and grabbed Sasuke's collar. "Now lets go. Enough is enough. Snap out of it already."

Sasuke remained silent in pain.

"If you don't come to your senses, then I'm just going to have break all your bones and drag you back to the village. So get up Sasuke."

Sasuke weakly opened his eyes. "Just shut up for once." Sasuke said weakly. "What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place."

**Naruto Soundtrack - Loneliness**

"YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING!!!!!!!!! What makes you think you know anything about it huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties. How on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all of that!"

Sasuke pushed Narto and himself over the side of the cliff. Naruto's ninja tool pouch burst open, dropping every scroll and detonaging every smoke bomb.

**Naruto soundtrack - Loneliness**

Naruto and Sasuke landed and took their fighting stances on two vertically floating logs that happened to be there.

"It's true. I have no idea what it's like, having parents, or a brother. But, whenever I'm with Iruka sensei, I wonder. I wonder if that's what it feels like, to have a father. And, when I'm with you, I wonder, if this is what it feels like to have a brother."

"Naruto, why would you go so far for me?"

"Because this is the first time I've ever had a bond like this. That's why I'll do anything I can, to stop you."

Sasuke pulled his ninja headband out of his pocket and put it around his forehead. "It's too late Naruto. It's just too late. I cant' turn back."

* * *

Sasuke split the log with his heel and used a piece of the bark to shatter the log Naruto was standing on.

**"Now that was cool," Dex commented.**

Naruto fell to the water and almost lost his balance.

**Naruto soundtrack - Sneaking Nightmare**

At that moment, the third opening of the Sharingan grew into place. "Come on Naruto! If that's how it is. I'll just have to sever that bond."

"Sever it just like that huh? Then why do you even bother wearing that headband anymore?"

"I'll admit, you're definitely strong. That's because you know the pain that solitude brings. Just as I do. It's that very pain that makes you and I stronger Naruto. Which means if I can just break that bond, I'll be able to achieve even greater strength. It's time you and I had this out, as equals. You're still not gonna be able to lay a single scratch on my forehead. I know that hasn't changed at least."

"Fine. Guess there's no point in talking anymore. SASUKE!!!"

"Enough, no more words. From here on out we stick to fighting. Come."

Naruto moved from side to side, then straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke picked up a length of bark and threw it at Naruto like a lance, then ignited it.

Naruto rushed out of the flames and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked it and tossed Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto kicked, backhanded, and punched. Sasuke blocked all of these attacks.

Naruto attacked Sasuke again. The he jumped onto the side of the cliff.

Naruto followed as Sasuke assumed a fighting stance. Naruto attacked Sasuke again, but he suddenly became able to dodge every attack.

_His moves, they're totally different from just a few moments ago. Not that it matters. I don't care what his deal is, I can't afford to lose here!_

Naruto charged Sasuke then veered off to the left.

He started zig-zagging around.

When Naruto approached, Sasuke was able to counter all of his attacks.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face sending him flying into the water.

_This isn't good._ _He's totally reading my movements_. _What do I do?_

* * *

Sasuke stood on the water's surface. He bowed to honor his opponent.

At that moment, a few bubbles came from below his feet, and six blasts of water broke the surface.

All the clones attacked Sasuke. He dodged them all. Then five more clones burst out of the waves and launched themselves like torpedoes at Sasuke.

Sasuke intercepted them all.

Five more clones threw themselves at Sasuke. He dodged them all. Sasuke started attacking a swarm of clones that had gathered on the water's surface.

After the lengthy duel, Sasuke thought it was over.

He looked down and noticed that his ankles were being pulled down. "SASUKE!!!" Sasuke was raised into the air by a long chain of shadow clones holding on to each other's ankles. They began to spin around like a lasso. Then they swung around and slammed Sasuke into the side of a cliff.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke used another fire jutsu to blast the length of clones.

All the clones fell except for the one who was holding onto Sasuke's ankles. This one turned out to be the original.

Sasuke looked down to see that his attack had melted the stone around him. "Sa-s-ke."

"It's too late Naruto. It's too late now! NARUTO!!!"

Sasuke threw Naruto off the cliff, then jumped off, grabbed Naruto's waist and held Naruto's head under his ankles.

Naruto was driven into the ground head first. The blow so powerful it made the water ripple.

**"Now I know that's gonna hurt," ProtoMan said.**

**Naruto soundtrack - Sneaking Nightmare**

Naruto's body fell limp, then rolled off into the water.

Sasuke fell to his knees like he was about to hurl.

The sun began to set.

Naruto was suddenly in a very different place.

**"Okay, I know I've seen all this before," MegaMan said.**

He was inside his own mind again. Floating on his back in the water.

The Nine Tailed Fox looked down and looked down at his host.

"YOU RUNT. YOU REALLY ARE WEAK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL TO ME, AND TO YOUR BELOVED FOURTH HOKAGE, WHO SEALED ME INSIDE A TWERP LIKE YOU."

The Nine Tailed Fox's eyes began to glow bright red.

* * *

Naruto's body lay unconscious in the water. Sasuke looked toward him.

Naruto's body began to be covered by a bubblinga red aura of chakra.

Sasuke walked across the water's surface to meet Naruto again.

"Wh- what is?"

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

Naruto's body began to be covered in the bubbling aura that was taking over his body.

Naruto's body began to raise itself up by it's ankles.

It rose, then punched Sasuke right in the face.

The attack sent him flying away. When he stopped, Sasuke writhed in pain at his broken face.

**"That's gotta hurt," KnightMan said.**

Naruto's body continued to be taken over by the bubbling aura. Naruto roared as the aura totally took over his body.

He got down on all fours, water turning to steam at just a touch.

Naruto had a red bubbling aura covering his body, he had long extensions at the top of his head like ears, and a long tail.

Sasuke got up just in time to see Naruto uncross his arms and release a tremendous shockwave, creating a tidal wave.

"**MegaMan! What does the scouter say about his power level?" Lan asked quickly.**

"**IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" MegaMan said as he broke the scouter program with his hand.**

"**WHAT! Nine Thousand!" Lan said shocked.**

Naruto launched a punch and a kick, the swiped a clawed arm at Sasuke sending him tumbling across the water uncontrollably.

Sasuke found a foothold on another floating log. "I think I understand now." Sasuke said finished thinking. He jumped around and off the rocks at the shore. Naruto followed, running much like an animal does.

Sasuke landed and started launching fireballs at Naruto. Naruto dodged left and right avoiding every hit.

Sasuke quickly launched another giant fireball.

Naruto ran right through it, dissipating it instantly.

The water was steaming, but Naruto stood in the center of the blast unfazed.

Naruto raised his left arm and launched a giant charka tendril at Sasuke. He was barely able to dodge.

Several more attacks were launched, Sasuke barely dodged them all.

When he landed, a giant whirlwind surrounded him on the water's surface. Blasts of charka burst through the walls, once again, Sasuke almost got hit at every turn.

Sasuke hopped frantically toward the shore over the rolling waves.

Naruto used his "tail" to hang from an outcropping in the cliff, pressed himself against the wall, and launched himself hundreds of feet away. He then launched another tendril into the water. It broke the surface, grabbed Sasuke, then slammed him into the wall, breaking off tons of stone.

Sasuke washed up on the shore, barely able to get up. He looked up, which was a mistake, for when he did a giant chakra hand the size of a house burst out of the water and aimed itself at Sasuke.

He was barely able to dodge as the hand came down, crushing the ground beneath it.

Sasuke fell on his butt, terrified at Naruto's newfound strength. He was so terrified that the curse mark began to take his body over again.

As Sasuke cowered in fear, a giant arm reached out from under the ground and grabbed him. The ground between the hand and Naruto broke to reveal that they were connected. Naruto pulled Sasuke back with his left arm at mach speeds and punched him in the face with his right arm at mach 2.

Sasuke was sent flying back into the stone wall.

"Oh well," Sasuke said as he began to laugh to himself, "no getting around it I guess." Sasuke stood up. "I guess I'll go ahead and let this power take over." The curse mark had taken over most his body. A shuriken shaped black spot was on the top of his nose. "I, I'm not all that sure what'll happen to me in the end, but you're not leaving me a lot of choice here. Naruto"

**CURSE MARK LEVEL 2 RELEASE DETECTED**

Sasuke got up, then let the curse mark take over his body, thickening until his entire body was pitch black. His white hair turned light grey, and they white part of his eyes turned black. "There's no question that you're special, unfortunately, you're not quite as special as I am." Sasuke's skin had turned grey, and his hair had grown longer. The black mark on his nose got larger, and his lips were purple.

"**Is he wearing lip stick?" Dex asked jokingly.**

**Maylu smacked the back of hishead. "This is serious. Those two aren't playing around anymore."**

Sasuke began to laugh to himself.

_Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke stood transformed into his horrendous form. Naruto glared at him, black lines were on the edges of his eyes.

"So you're special huh?" Naruto crouched on all fours, "you won't be so special, when I'm finished with ya."

Sasuke continued to chuckle to himself. "There's no way I'm gonna lose."

"RAAAAAAH!" Naruto charged Sasuke. He dug his hand into the ground as he ran, breaking through solid stone.

He slammed Sasuke into the wall behind him, into the statue's ankle, and down onto it's foot.

The smoke cleared, but Sasuke wasn't hit. There was a large left hand shielding him. The fingers moved, then flung Naruo into the other other statue.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the true extent of the transformation. A giant left hand was sprouting out of his back, between it's fingers and on it's wrist were webbed areas of smaller fingers.

Sasuke's right shoulder blade began to bulge and grow, then another hand came out. They looked like demonic wings on some creature you only see in your nightmares.

"Sasuke, you're, a monster."

Sasuke got up, but fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Naruto got up, then he turned to his left. _My left arm, I can't feel it anymore._ The bubbling aura on Naruto's arm was eating away at it.

"That power of yours. By using it, you're taking a risk aren't you."

Naruto remained silent.

"Look around," Sasuke said as he looked up to the giant statues. "You know where we are? It's called the final valley. The perfect setting for this fight. Isn't it? Naruto."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"Well? Oh right of course, I said there'd be no more talking, didn't I? In that case I we're at the end. The end of _this_ fight. And all the fights up til now."

"This is the end of it all." Sasuke said coldly as he formed hand signs.

Naruto held his right arm up as his tail swished to the other side. His left arm hung limp.

"CHIDORI!" A screeching sound could be heard as Sasuke readied his attack.

Naruto formed the Rasengan with one hand, his chakra mixed with the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. "RASENGAN!"

Sasuke brought the chidori to his left side. It changed from blue to black, releasing an impossible dark light. The Black Chidori released a trail of pure darkness. Naruto and Sasuke jumped toward each other, both putting everything they had into their final attacks. Naruto leaped through the air while Sasuke used his "hands" to fly through the air like a bird.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Both attacks collided. Blue energy from Sasuke's chidori and red energy from Naruto's rasengan swirled together to form a purple bubble around them.

Sasuke's chidori aimed at Naruto's heart. Sasuke gave hint of a slight moment of hesitation, and redirected the attack to just below the heart.

Naruto grimaced in pain, the rasengan had lost it's stability. At the last moment, Naruto ran his claw across Sasuke's headband, forever marking him as a Rogue Ninja.

The bubble of purple energy turned black as it expanded. It crushed the bottoms of the statues and into the waterfall itself. It grew so large it pushed all the water away from it.

From within, a radoamt glow began to pierce the darkness, then it detonated with tremendous force.

And then, it was over.

**Naruto soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow**

At the end, Naruto's and Sasuke's souls met for the last time. They shook hands and said goodbye.

The fight ended. A ray of light shone through the heavens. Sasuke's headband, now scarred, untied itself and fell to Naruto's side.


	15. Through the Gate

**Sorry the Mem Data chapters were so long, but the reason they were long was because I wanted to stay true to the episodes, and everything. The last one took a while to finished because I had to worry about exams and end-of-year stuff.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter after the Mem Data series.**

* * *

**Cyber World: Navi Scanning Program Chamber**

After the memory data shattered and returned to the crystal necklace, Naruto suddenly jolted awake from his bed and cried, "SASUKE!"

At that everyone screamed when Naruto woke up so suddenly.

MegaMan walked over to Naruto's bedside. "Naruto, just what was that last memory data?"

"I'd like to know too," Roll said as she came up beside MegaMan.

Naruto got down from the bed and dusted off his pants. "That was me trying to keep a promise to a friend."

"But what was going on then?" ProtoMan asked.

Naruto sighed as he took a seat. "It was a long time ago. It was right after we brought a healer back to the village to fix Sasuke and Kakashi. Four Sound ninja came to Sasuke and offered him ultimate power. The reason he took their offer is because he suddenly felt inadequate to me."

Another memory data screen showed up behind Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other. Naruto had shadow clones attack Sasuke, but he defeated all of them. Then Sasuke breathed fire on Naruto, but then the blaze dispersed as Naruto built up a spinning ball of blue energy in his right hand. Sasuke formed lightning in his left hand and charged at Naruto. Sakura tried to stop the attacks, but then Kakashi came in and flung both Naruto and Sasuke into a pair of water tanks. Sasuke's attack busted the front, while Naruto only made a small dent. When Sasuke went behind the tanks, the entire back of the tank Naruto hit had been blown clean off, while the back of the tank he hit hadn't changed at all.

"You see the day before, Sasuke and I fought each other. For a time, Sasuke was winning, but then I gained the upper hand and almost defeated him. When we both used our most powerful attacks, Sakura tried to throw herself into the attack to make us stop. At that point, we couldn't redirect the attack. It took everything Kakashi had to stop us. In the end, Sasuke just couldn't bear to be second best."

"That's so sad," Iris said.

"It's okay," Naruto said. "I'll still keep my promise, no matter what," he said as he sighed and stretched. "But anyway, since I'm here, I might as well explore your world a bit."

"That sounds like fun," MegaMan said, "but the fact is, you're gonna have to be content with being confined to the Cyber World."

"Actually, that might just change." Lan's dad appeared on a screen behind everyone. "We might have developed a new system to let navis into the human world safely."

He typed in a few keys. A square outline drew itself in the middle of the room. It transformed into a wide door.

"Just follow the link, I think you'll be surprised."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, then went through the door.

* * *

**Real World: Sci Lab, Cyber World Gate Research Facility**

Everyone was standing in a large room in a new wing of Sci Lab. In the center of the room was a large metal arch with a set of stairs in front of it. Dr. Hikari then turned everyone's attention to the large device in the center of the room. "I present you with, the Cyber World Gate."

"Well what does it do?" Lan asked his father eagerly.

"Well, if all goes well, then it will allow netnavis to come to the human world without having a repeat of what happened with ShadeMan." He pointed to a series of graphs and charts. "This device will basically act as a portal to let navis into the human world. The special barrier deconstructs all weapon-based and augmentation programs so that when they get to the other side, they'll be their own human equivalents."

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Dex said excitedly, "what're you waiting for, turn it on."

"Okay okay, hold your horses," Dr. Hikari said as he walked over to a control panel. "I ask that you all stand behind the yellow tape please. We still haven't studied the gate's radial effect on living tissue."

Everyone quickly stepped behind a thick line of yellow tape on the floor. The devise released a low pitched whining ing sound, then the arch started to form a swirling blue portal. On the other side of the portal, a clear view of the Cyber World could be seen, and those on the other side of the portal as well.

"Excellent," Dr. Hikari said as he watched the scopes. "Now MegaMan, why don't you try to come through the portal and _meet_ Lan for the first time in a long time."

"You got it," MegaMan said as he walked forward to the portal wall. He placed his right hand on the barrier wall. There was a green glow from the point of contact, then he pushed it through. As his hand left the barrier, the glove on his hand dematerialized, instead a human hand came through. A few seconds after he got his hand out, it began to break apart all over. "What the-" he cried as he pulled his hand back into the barrier. His right hand had lost most of it's stability. He activated a repair program to put his arm back together.

"Hm. It appears that navis still aren't able to materialize properly into the human world without breaking apart. Even if a navi did go through the portal all the way, I'm not sure they'd be able to remain stable once on the other side," Dr. Hikari said. "We'll have to resume testing later on."

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of rubber stretching. Everyone looked toward the CWG and was Naruto holding his arms around his stomach.

"Ooh, ugh. GAAHHH!" Naruto grunted and screamed. He darted forward, knocking KnightMan and MagnetMan out of his was as he ran towards the portal. "GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!"

"Naruto! Stop, you won't make it!" MegaMan shouted.

"If I _don't_ make it, then it's gonna get really messy!" Naruto said as he reached the portal.

Naruto reached the portal, creating a bright green glow. Naruto's body pushed through the portal, almost as if he were coming out of water. There was a discharge of energy, and Naruto's head, left arm, and waist were already through the wall.

"I don't believe it," Dr. Hikari said as he turned toward the monitors keeping track of energy readings on the barrier. "Somehow his body has maintained full stability."

"RRGH," Naruto grunted as he pushed the rest of his body through the portal. All at once, the energy discharge died down, and Naruto shoved his way through the crowd.

"Woah, did you just see that?" Maylu asked Lan.

"I did. But I don't believe it," Lan answered.

"GAAH! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?" Naruto shouted as he rounded a corner.

After a few minutes, there was the sound of a door slamming, the ruffling of clothes, other sounds, and then a flushing toilet. "Ahhhhh, that's so much better."

Everyone gaped in amazement, still unsure of what exactly just happened. As Naruto walked back into the room, he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What? Do I have toilet paper on my foot or something?" Naruto said as he checked his feet.

Everyone remained silent as they were trying to take in what just happened.

* * *

**Me: I'm glad I finally got those Mem Data chapters done. I've had all I could take of re-watching Naruto episodes I've already seen.**

**?: Yo, how's it going.**

**Me: UWAGH *Falls over in his chair***

**?: What, is it something I said? *shrugs shoulders***

**Me: Phoenix! Didn't I tell you to stay hidden until your time came?**

**Phoenix: Sorry boss, hiding just isn't my style. *glares angrily* More importantly. *takes a deep breath* IF I DON'T GET SOME TIME AWAY FROM MY WACK-JOB SISTERS, THEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE SORRY.**

**Me: *Cowers in fear* Okay okay! *gets back up* Hey wait a minute, where are the other-**

**?: Hey boss! *Jumps onto my neck and covers my eyes* Guess who?**

**Me: If the color of your gloves is any indicator, I'd say Karat.**

**Karat: Oh man, you guessed. *pouts***

**?: Sorry about that sir. My sisters are just a bit wound up is all.**

**Me: *Relieved* Oh Key, thank goodness I can talk to one normal person today. What's with your sisters?**

**Key: Karat kind of got into your cookie stash.**

**Me: *Sighs* It's okay, just keep this under wraps. If anyone finds out-**

**Karat: Hey folks, my name's Karat.**

**Phoenix: I'm Phoenix.**

**Key & Phoenix: And we're-**

**Me: *Covers their mouths before they spill the beans* Don't blow your cover, that come's later.**

**Phoenix: Hey don't put your hand on my mouth!**

**Karat: Yeah that's rude!**

**Me: GAAAAAH! *starts beating the living daylights beaten out of***

**Key: Sigh, can't you two just stay hidden until our time's come like we've been asked too.**

***Fight continues***

**Key: *Sweatdrops* Never mind. Until next time.**


	16. First Steps in Den Tech

**Real World, Sci Lab: Cyber World Gate Research Room**

A long, drug out explanation later.

"So what you're saying is, I just came out of the ''cyber matrix"," Naruto made air quotes, "and into the real world."

"Yes. And what you're saying is that you're from a world dominated mostly by ninja?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell," Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, it's very nice to meet you. My name's Maylu, I'm Roll's NetOp," she said as she extended her hand. She had red hair and wore Roll's NaviMark as a hair clip. She had brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with green sleeves, a pink skirt, long dark blue socks, and red shoes. "I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am that you saved Roll."

"Don't congratulate me all at once," Naruto sighed. "Half of what she was in danger of was kind of my fault from the start."

"Details, details. Anyway, my name's Lan, I'm MegaMan's NetOp," Lan said as he walked up to Naruto. Lan had brown hair and eyes and wore a blue bandana with MegaMan's NaviMark on it. He wore an orange vest with a long sleeved white shirt . He had black shorts with yellow bands on the sides and orange and black shoes. "I'm pretty impressed that you managed to go through the gate intact."

"That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen. By the way, I'm Dex, GutsMan's NetOp," said a large kid with brown eyes and his hair in a mini-mohawk. He had a green shirt with yellow trim on the collar and sleeves and GutsMan's NaviMark on the left side of his chest. He had blue shorts and blue and white shoes.

"Sorry, I don't think I've met GutsMan," Naruto said bluntly, causing Dex and Gutsman's hologram to cry anime-tears.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Yai, Glyde's NetOp." Yai was a short girl wearing a red dress, pink socks, red shoes, her blonde hair in two long pigtails, and a large forehead.

"It's nice to meet you all," Naruto said.

"Hey wait a minute," Lan said as he looked around, noticing the room had less people then it _should've _had. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"Oh everyone else left after MegaMan couldn't go through the gate," Dr. Hikari said.

"Well that's too bad. I really wanted everyone to see this," Lan sighed crossing his arms.

"It's alright Lan. Maybe next time," Maylu said trying to console him. He always did get excited about the next new thing, even if his school grades showed otherwise. "Since Naruto's here, we might as well show him around town." Maylu began to pull on Naruto and Lan's arm and pulled them out of Sci Lab. "First thing's first, we need to disguise you so nobody from the cyber world recognizes you."

"Wait Maylu, I still need to run some tests-" Dr. Hikari said before the other's left. "Oh well, I guess it can wait. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Oh if _only _he hadn't said those five, cursed, words.

* * *

**Real World: Den Tech City**

Lan and Maylu had just finished explaining the whole, NetNavi, NetOp, Cyber Matrix thing to Naruto as they walked through town. At the moment he was wearing a brown cloak with a cowl that hid his face.

"Well this world's fairly complicated isn't it," Naruto said.

"Oh it isn't all that complicated if you're as ready as I am," Yai said confidently.

"Enough about that," Dex said as he pushed Yai out of the way. "What's it like to be from a world where everyone's a ninja?"

"You get used to it," Naruto said.

"That's awesome!" Lan said.

"Of course there is the fact that there are dangerous ninja at every turn that might kill you, so it get a little dangerous some times," Naruto finished.

"A little?" Maylu sweatdropped looking a little concerned.

"Oh don't worry," Naruto said trying to calm her down. "If you're a skilled ninja you don't have to worry about dying."

"Hey Naruto, you wanna get something to eat?" Maylu asked.

"Yes I would," Naruto said rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten since coming out of the _cyber world_." He said "cyber world" with a bit of emphasis since he wasn't completely adapted to the new world.

"Well there's a pretzel stand over there," Maylu said pointing to a pretzel stand in the middle of the square. "Hopefully that should hold you til we can get to my house."

Maylu pulled out a twenty ryo, but just then a strong gust of wind swiped it from her hand and carried it away into the fountain at the center of the square.

"Oh man," Maylu said sadly, "that was the last of my allowance."

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Naruto said as he stepped onto the edge of the fountain. He then put his foot on the water and started to walk across to get the ryo.

All at once, Lan noticed that everyone's eyes were directed at Naruto. "Um guys," Lan said, "I think we may have a problem."

Naruto then got to the twenty and picked it up. "I got it Maylu."

"Jesus Christ!" a little boy in the crowd said pointing to Naruto.

"Son, don't use that kind of language," a concerned mother said. She wasn't aware of the whole Naruto-walking-on-water-thing. Yet.

"No really mommy, it's Jesus Christ," he pointed to the fountain. "That's Jesus walking right there across the water."

"Oh my God it_ is_ Jesus Christ!" the mother said. This caused everyone to start mumbling all at once.

"I got the twenty," Naruto said as he walked back to Maylu. "Now we can go grab those pretzels."

"Uh Naruto," Maylu said. "I think we need to worry about something else right about now."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"It's Jesus Christ in the flesh!"

"The savior of all man's sins!"

"The messiah himself!"

"The son of the Holy Father!"

Naruto turned around to see everyone in the square was kneeling to him and worshiping the ground he walked on (or literally in this case, water). "Guys, what's going on?"

"Oh man, everyone thinks you're Jesus," Lan said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Please forgive my sins son of the holy father," Dex said, grabbing Naruto's leg. "I promise to repent for all I've done."

"What the-" Naruto said when he saw Dex on his leg.

"Please forgive my impudence," Yai begged holding onto Naruto's other leg.

"What's the matter with you two?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we need to get out of here!" Maylu said. "Things are gonna get weird and fast if we don't run for it!"

**Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto**

"THEN LETS RUN!" Naruto cried, now knowing the full gravity of this situation, as he picked up Lan and Maylu under his arms and ran for it. Close behind he was being chased by a mob of people who thought he was Jesus.

"Keep running Naruto!" Lan panicked as he held on for dear life. "We'll outrun them eventually."

"I don't know about that," Maylu said. "They look pretty determined."

"Wait! We can go to my house," Lan said.

"Quick, which way?" Naruto asked.

"Take a left here!" Lan said as Naruto got to a four way intersection.

Naruto turned the corner. And he wasn't happy with what he found.

"How many of these guys are there?" Naruto asked as he redirected his trajectory and ran the other way.

"I don't know," Maylu said. "Just keep running!"

Naruto ran down the street and veered quickly to the right. He saw yet another wave of worshipers there.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined as he changed direction again. "How do these guys know where we go?"

"I think that may be why," Maylu said pointing up.

Naruto and Lan looked up and saw Yai and Dex in a helicopter flying above them.

"For crying out loud!" Lan whined, "when'd they get in the helicopter."

"Doesn't matter," Naruto changed direction again, "I've got a plan, just play along when I give you the signa."

Naruto rounded a corner and put Lan and Maylu down. "TRANSFORM!".

Everyone rounded the corner and saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and whisker marks on her face with her hair in two long ponytails wearing a pink kimono. Lan and Maylu were sitting down on a bench behind her.

"Quick, did you see a guy in a cloak come through here?" one of they guys asked.

The blonde haired girl just giggled and said in a feminine voice. "Oh him, he went that way," she said pointing down the street in front of her.

"Thanks blonde mystery lady," the man said as he and the mob ran in the direction the blonde indicated.

The mob then left in a speeding wave of dust.

"The coast's clear," the girls said to Lan and Maylu.

"That's a relief," Naruto's voice said. The next moment there was a puff of smoke, and Lan and Maylu fell on the now un-transformed Naruto.

"That was quick thinking Naruto," Maylu commented.

"Yeah, good job," Lan added.

"Could you guys get off of me now," Nartuo said bluntly.

"Sorry," Maylu said as she and Lan got up.

"Thanks lady," Naruto said to the blonde girl who helped them out.

"Anything to help a fellow blonde," the girl said.

* * *

An hour later at Lan's house. Lan's mom was gleefully at the kitchen counter preparing diner when she heard a knocking on her door. She put down what she was doing and walked to the door. When she opened it, Lan, Maylu, and a cloaked figure quickly rushed in and closed the door. The hooded figure opened the mail slot at the bottom half of the door and looked around before standing back up.

"Who's your friend?" Haruka asked.

"This is Naruto," Maylu answered, "we met him just today."

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto said taking off his hood and extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto," Mrs. Hikari said as she shook his hand, "I'm glad you're feeling better from yesterday. That fight with that Cybeast must've really tired you out."

"How'd you know about that?" Lan asked in shock.

"I'm a mother. I'm supposed to know what my sons are up to," she said messing up Lan's hair in a motherly way.

"Well since the introductions are out of the way, can I get something to eat?" Naruto rubbed his stomach. "I haven't eaten in forever."

"Sure you can. Diner will be ready in a minute," Mrs. Hikari said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"While we wait, why don't we watch some TV," Maylu said as she motioned to the TV on Lan's living room wall.

"Sure," Lan said. "After the afternoon we've had, a calm thing like this is just what we need," he said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. It was tuned into the news channel. Sitting on a desk with a monitor on her right, a middle aged weather woman sat holding some papers in her hands.

**_"This just in. It seems that the "Second Coming" of Jesus Christ has occurred right here in Den Tech City."_**

The monitor on her right showed a silouette with a halo above it walking on water.

_**"As you can clearly see, a hooded individual was seen at noon today walking across a body of water. Investigation of the sight shortly after shows that there were no props or anything present in the water. This truly must be the second coming of Christ. As hard as it is to believe."**_

Lan turned off the TV as he, Maylu, and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Who the heck is this Jesus guy anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Some religious figure," Maylu answered. "That kinda thing's pretty scarce now adays, though people still practice religion in their own way."

"I think it's safe to say that we should hide out for a while until this all blows over," Lan said.

"Agreed," Naruto and Maylu answered.

* * *

**For those of you with a religious affiliation to Christianity, if I insulted the Christain religion, I didn't mean to.**

**Also, the word cowl is defined in the dictionary as.  
****Cowl/ kaul/ n : a monk's hood.**


	17. Enrollment

About a week after the events in Chapter 16. It was morning, and Lan was lazily sleeping in his bed. As always.

"Lan wake up," MegaMan ordered from his PET.

"Zzzzz..."

"A little help please," the blue navi pleaded.

"Sure thing. I know _just _what to do. Hehehehe," Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Zzzzz..."

"Hey Lan, Maylu's skydiving in a bikini," Naruto whispered in Lan's ear.

"Really? Where!" Lan jolted awake as he rushed to his window and looked up. He was disappointed with what he _didn't _see. He then turned back to Naruto and the hologram of MegaMan that was sitting on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was wearing a set of Lan's blue pajamas since they were about the same size.

"Very funny guys," Lan moaned as he walked to his closet and got dressed.

"Sorry Lan," Naruto said apologetically. "MegaMan insisted that I get you up bright and early."

"It's time for you to go to school Lan," MegaMan said. "Get dressed and eat your breakfast."

"Hey, why doesn't Naruto have to go to school?" Lan asked as he put his bandana on.

"He _is_ going to school," MegaMan said as Naruto finished changing into his orange outfit. "Me and the Officials thought it best for Naruto to fit in a little bit by going to school like everyone else."

"Well at least things can't get anymore boring," Lan said as he and Naruto walked downstairs. "Things have been pretty bland since we got back from the Beyondard."

"Speaking of which," MegaMan said from inside Lan's PET, "I wonder how Trill is doing?"

* * *

After breakfast, five minutes down the street. As Lan and Naruto walked down the street, Maylu came up from behind and greeted them.

"Good morning guys," Maylu said happily.

"Good morning Maylu," Lan and Naruto both said.

"Hey Naruto, guess what. The whole "Jesus" thing finally blew over," Maylu said.

"Really? How'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

"The officials covered it up by saying it was a new kind of battle robot or spy gadget or something, so now you can hang out with us," Maylu said with a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Good," Naruto said. "Hiding out for a week didn't do a thing for my ninja skills."

"Hey guys," two voices said from the distance.

Lan, Maylu, and Naruto turned around and saw Dex and Yai coming right at them. Naruto jumped behind Maylu and used the Transformation jutsu to transform into a stool.

"Hey guys, where's Naruto?" Dex asked, obviously not noticing the hard-wood stool that had no earthly place being there.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask _Jesus_?" Lan said sarcastically.

"Look, we just want to apologize for losing our senses the other day," Yai said.

"Fine. I forgive you," Naruto returned to normal, shocking the crap out of Dex and Yai. "Just don't let it ever happen again."

* * *

**Den Tech High School: Principal's Office**

"So your name is, Naruto... Uzumaki?" the principle asked.

"Yes it is," he said, sitting across from the principal.

"Well, your transcripts indicate that you've been home schooled," the principal said turning to a monitor with Naruto's fabricated transcript on it.

"Uh... yeah," Naruto said hoping the principle would buy it.

"Well okay," the principle said. "You'll be taught under Ms. Mari."

"Okay, I'll just be going," Naruto said as he left.

After Naruto closed the door behind him, Lan and Maylu came up to him and whispered, "Did he buy it?"

"He sure did," Naruto said. "Now lets get to Ms. Mari's room before we're late."

* * *

Later at Ms. Mari's room.

"Alright everyone, it seems we have a new student with us today," Ms. Mari said. She wore a purple dress and had her brown hair rolled on the sides. "If you'd be so kind as to introduce yourself."

Naruto stood up in the front of the room. "Well uh... I'm a bit nervous since I haven't been to school since the Ninja Academy," Naruto said nervously.

Everyone in the room was caught a little off guard with what Naruto said.

Suddenly one of the student's spoke up. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Uh, no," Naruto said. "My teacher was the one who had to take care of that."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"If you're a ninja, why do you wear orange and not black?" another student asked.

"Uh... Because orange is the new black," Naruto answered nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. The next moment something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He glanced to the right and saw a reflected ray of light coming from a few blocks off. "Uh, Ms. Mari?"

"Yes Naruto?" Ms. Mari asked. She seemed to be unfazed by the questions her new student was being asked.

"I uh, need to step out for a minute," Naruto said as he inched toward the window.

"Sure Naruto. The bathroom is out that door and down the hall on the left," Ms. Mari said motioning to the door.

"I need to step out for something else. I'll just take the window," Naruto said as he opened the window. He jumped out, which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone rushed to the window and saw Naruto bolt off over the fence. "I'll be back in a minute."

Everyone stared dumbfounded as the new student had just jumped out the second story window and jumped over the fence.

"Wow. He really is a ninja," Ms. Mari said, calmly taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Oh Ms. Mari, you're looking wonderful today," a skinny guy with glasses and messed up hair said from on top of the platform of a cherry picker as he looked through a telescope and into the classroom several blocks away.

"Higsby, shouldn't you be watching the shop?" a tall skinny navi with a disco ball head said from inside the guy's PET.

"Don't worry. I've got Shuko handling that."

"Hey, what're you doing?" a voice said as something obstructed his view.

The skinny guy looked up and saw a blue bandana in the binoculars. "AGH! Lan! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Lan? My name's Naruto," Naruto said. "But more importantly, what are _you_ doing?"

"Don't ask me that, I don't even know who you are," the skinny guy said.

"I'm one of Ms. Mari's students at the high school," Naruto said.

_Ms. Mari! Oh no, I've got to do something or else I'm screwed,_ Mr. Higsby thought to himself. _I've got it! _he thought as inspiration dawned on him. "Uh, Naruto, can you keep a secret?"

"I don't know. Your behavior pattern seems _oddly_ familiar," Naruto said as he ran his friend's profiles through his mind. _Pervy Sage_. "Wait! You're a pervert!"

"N- no, that's not it at all," the desperate Higsby said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, I'll explain later, just take this rare battle chip and run along," Higsby said desperately as he put a gold colored chip in Naruto's hand.

"What's this?" Naruto asked holding the chip up. It was gold colored and labeled "Dice Turret SP". On the top panel was the picture of a green triple barrel turret shooting six sided dice over a red background. Manning it was a disco ball headed navi.

"A rare and powerful Battle Chip. Now not a word understood?" Higsby said.

"My lips are sealed," Naruto said. _So this is a Battle Chip_, Naruto thought to himself as he ran back to school. _This might come in handy later_. He slipped his prize back in his pocket as he jumped back in the window to the classroom.

"Thank goodness I got him out of here," Higsby said. "If Ms. Mari found out I was spying on her, I'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Masa."

"You mean like after the bowling thing?" the disco ball headed navi said.

"Shut up!" Higsby countered.

* * *

Later that day after school.

Naruto was walking back to Lan's house when Lan asked Naruto, "So what'd you have to step out of class for?"

"I needed to look into something," Naruto said.

"Well what was it?"

"I can't say," Naruto said. "I promised to keep my mouth shut in exchange for this." Naruto took out the Battle Chip.

"No way!" Lan said excitedly as he looked at the Battle Chip. "That's the ultra rare, gold plated, Dice Turret SP Battle Chip! How'd you get this?"

"I got it in exchange for me keeping my mouth shut," Naruto said slipping the chip back into his pocket.

"You're so lucky," Lan moaned. "All I got today was homework."

"Don't be a sore loser Lan," MegaMan said from inside Lan's PET. "You should be happy for Naruto. Now that he has a Battle Chip we can Net Battle."

"Okay fine," Lan said.

* * *

**Me: Well, school's almost over for me.**

**Key: Glad to hear it.**

***A yellow blur rushes past***

**Me: What in the name of King Krichevskoy was that? *fixs hair***

**Key: Unfortunately, that was my sister on a sugar high.**

**Phoenix: Don't look at me. I didn't do it.**

**Me: *smacks forehead* How much this time?**

**Phoenix: A cup of coffee and two chocolate bars.**

**Key: By my calculations, she won't come out of it until... *punches keys into calculator* after the next chapter.**

**Phoenix: Well? *glares at me angrily* What're you waiting for?**

**Me: Fine, I'll get right on it. *groans as typing fills the air***


	18. New PET

**Unfortunately, this chapter will be a little bland too. But there will be more action in the next chapter. (That is, if you count running for your life "action").****

* * *

**

Sci Lab: PET Development Area

"So dad. What's this new development you wanted us to see?" Lan said facing his dad. Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Naruto waited to see what was up.

"I'm glad you're here," Lan's dad said, "we've just finished developing the next advancement in PET technology."He gestured over to a stand in the center of the room. On it was what looked like a simple digital watch with a thin strap, and two buttons on each side. "We haven't named it yet, but until then, we'll call it the PET Watch."

"So it's a PET in watch form. What's the big deal?" Naruto asked. By now he fully understood the meaning of PET's, jacking in, and other PET related topics.

"What I didn't tell you is that it was designed alongside the Cyber World Gate," Dr. Hikari pointed out. "It is designed in retrospect to the gate in that it converts human tissue into data and allows humans to enter the Cyber World as their own _Net Navi _equivalents."

"Cool. But does it come in orange?"

Dr. Hikari turned around to see Naruto strapping on the PET Watch. "Wait don't press that!"

Naruto pressed the top button down. (Just to clarify, it isn't one of the four that was on the sides, but that the top can be pushed down. If you have trouble piecing this together, try thinking of the Omnitrix from Ben 10.)

Nothing happened.

Dr. Hikari sighed in relief. "I was about to say that we can't conveniently generate enough energy for the materialization process as of now."

"Then how'd Naruto come through the Cyber World Gate the first time?" Maylu asked.

"It's like this Maylu," Dr. Hikari said. He directed everyone's attention to a monitor on the wall. "After examining Naruto's body after the Cybeast attack, I've deduced that Naruto's body contains near infinite amounts of energy. I believe that the gate used the energy in Naruto's body to fuel the materialization process. However I still haven't been able to figure out where all that energy came from."

"Do you mean my chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra? What's that?" Yai asked.

Naruto formed a set of hand signs and transformed his outfit into that of a college professor. He took a seat and motioned for everyone else to do so.

"Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a jutsu repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more charka to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same jutsu with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups."

"I didn't follow a word you just said," Dex said scratching his head.

"So what you're saying is," Maylu came out and said openly, "is that the stronger your mind and body are, the more powerful your chakra will be?"

"That's exactly right," Naruto said. He released the transformation and returned to his orange outfit. "However, if you don't manipulate chakra correctly, you'll just waste it on half-baked jutsu."

"Could you give us an example?" Lan asked.

"Let me think," Naruto said. He scratched his chin in thought for a moment. "I got it. Do you remember when you were looking into my memories and you saw me do that clone jutsu at the way begining?"

"Yes," Lan said, wondering where this was going.

"But do you remember what happened?" Naruto asked.

"The clone came out half baked?" Maylu asked before Lan could answer.

"Exactly," Naruto said. "Although just to be clear, I've come a long way since then."

"If what you're saying is true," Dr. Hikari said, "then that would explain why you were able to materialize, whereas since MegaMan had limited energy, wasn't able to maintain stability."

"I guess you could say that," Naruto said. "Although I didn't feel any weaker when I materialized."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"You see," Naruto started, "while you may have chakra you can use, if you spend too much of it at once, you'll just end up tired and exhausted. That's why it's important to not blow all of your chakra at once, but rather stretch it out so it lasts you as long as you need it to."

"I see. But you're saying that you didn't feel any bit tired at all," Dr. Hikari said.

"Well. There's either, the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra that got spent." Naruto said. "Or I was just so focused on getting to the bathroom that I just didn't notice."

"So what exactly is this "Nine Tailed Fox" thing that you mentioned?" Lan asked.

"I thought we went over this in my Memory Data already," Naruto said exasperated from all the talking he had been doing. "When I was born, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked my village and no one was able to stop it. So then, the Fouth Hokage used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside my body behind a double pronged seal with an eight-sign. The seal was designed so that if any of the Fox's chakra escaped it's container, then it'd just mix in with my own chakra."

"Hmm. That might just explain where that energy spike came from when you materialized," Dr. Hikari said. "Tell me, has the Nine Tailed Fox's energy ever gotten loose."

"Alright fine," Naruto said even more exasperated, "I'll explain once more. However after this I'm going home."

"Okay," Dr. Hikari said, surprised at how irritated the blonde ninja was, "just explain to the best of your ability."

"Remember when I fought Neji, when my body had that red aura. And then when I faught Sasuke and my body was surrounded by that bubbling aura with the ears, the claws, and the tail? Well those are examples of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra getting out. When I rely on the Fox's chakra, it manifests itself as "red" charka. Whereas my normal chakra is blue."

"I see," Dr. Hikari said. "Could you explain more to me."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALL I KNOW!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. "CAN I GO NOW?!?!?!?!"

"C'mon Naruto,"Maylu said as she grabbed Lan and his arms and pulled them out of the room.

"Let's get going before you blow a gasket," Yai said jokingly.

Everyone had left the room.

"Well I must say,"Dr. Hikari said, "this whole "chakra" business challenges everything I know about the human body and energy itself."

He looked over the stand. "Hold on a minute. Didn't I have the PET Watch there just a minute ago?"

* * *

**Me: There, I'm done. *exasperated* When's Karat's sugar rush gonna stop?**

**Phoenix: *Looking at her watch* Three, two, one. Now!**

**Karat: *Falls flat on her face* I'm tired. *Falls asleep***

**Me: _What'd I do to deserve this?_**


	19. Just a stroll around town

**I wasn't exactly sure whether in the English version Yai's last name was "Ayano" or "Ayanokoji", so if I need to make a correction, then please leave a review.**

* * *

In front of the Ayano Estate

Today, Naruto decided to start wearing normal street clothes to replace his orange ninja gear. He wore black pants and blue tennis shoes with white socks, and a green short sleeved shirt over a grey long sleeved shirt. He still wore his headband over his forehead.

"Woah!" Naruto said as he looked up at Yai's house. "Your house is _humongous_."

"Why thank you Naruto," Yai said happily accepting the complement. "I bet there isn't anything like this back home."

"You're right there isn't. This place is enormous," Naruto said, "an entire army could be housed in there."

"Well I don't know about _army_, but this place is pretty big," Dex said. "We can have a pretty good time here."

"So Yai, you get anything new with your allowance?" Maylu asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Yai said, "I got four new maids, a jet, a spa, and did some expansion work on the tree house in the back."

"Good grief, how much allowance does Yai get?" Naruto asked.

"A lot," Lan said.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Yai asked. "It's Saturday, the skies are clear, and we have the whole day to ourselves."

"I want to try the spa if you don't mind," Maylu said.

"Sure, what about you guys?" Yai looked to where she thought the others would be. "Guys?"

"Gotta go to the bathroom!" Lan, Dex, and Naruto all said.

"I guess someone got into the expired milk again."

"Who said that!?" Yai and Maylu said in response to the voice that came out of nowhere.

There was nobody around.

"I guess we must've just been hearing things," Maylu said.

"I guess you're right," Yai said as they both walked to the house.

After the front door closed, a long held breath was let out.

"Whew. Almost got caught back there," a mysterious figure said as he raised his head out of the bushes and left. He had brown messy hair and was wearing a black jacket with grey streaks running down the sleeves and around the waist and wrists. He wore blue jeans and red and blue tennis shoes.

* * *

Somewhere in the Ayano Estate

"Man, where's the bathroom," Lan said. Lan and the others were trying desperately to hold it in.

"I don't know. But I can't hold it in much longer," Dex said desperately.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Naruto declarer. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a series of blurs rather than the traditional blast of smoke, an army of clones appeared all around them and on the ceiling. "Alright guys, search every hall, leave no stone unturned, put your lives on the line if you have to, but find that bathroom."

"Got it-," one of the clones said before he was cut off.

Suddenly, all of the clones started dropping like flies (literally) and started holding their stomachs all at once.

"Well that was pointless," Lan said as three clones fell around him.

"Yeah, good going Naruto," Dex whined. "Hey where'd he go?"

Dex and Lan turned to see that Naruto had just created the clones as a distraction so he could get to the nearest bathroom.

"HEY!!!" Lan and Dex said as they chased after Naruto. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Ahhhhh," Lan, Dex, and Naruto sighed.

"Glad that's out of the way," Lan said.

"Yeah, now we can go to the tree house and watch some TV," Dex said.

"Hey guy's, who's that?" Naruto said pointing to a tall dignified figure with blonde hair and a blonde moustache in a fine suit.

"Oh that's just Yai's dad," Lan said.

"Why hello boys," Mr. Ayano said happily. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Naruto, he uh... just transferred a week ago," Lan said.

"Hey there. How's it going," Naruto said as he extended his hand to Yai's father.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Mr. Ayano said as he shook Naruto's hand. "So what're you boys up to today?"

"We're just going to the tree house out back to watch some TV," Dex said.

Mr. Ayano rubbed his chin in thought. "Hey boy's. How'd you like to help me with a little business venture?"

"What kind of business venture?" Lan asked.

"Nothing special. Just a new form of cologne that may possibly revolutionize the industry as we know it," Mr. Ayano said.

"Well what do we do?" Dex asked.

"All I ask is that you wear the cologne, walk around a bit, and then gauge people's reactions to it," Mr. Ayano said.

"Well show us the cologne then and lets get testing," Lan said.

"I'm glad you're on board," Mr. Ayano said. "Right this way."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yai and Maylu were enjoying the spa. Two maids were giving Yai and Maylu manicures.

"So Maylu, what do you think of Naruto so far?" Yai asked.

"Him? He's sweet," Maylu said.

"Yes, but do you _like_ him," Yai said, emphasis on "like".

_Come to think of it, I'm not sure what my feelings are for him now that he's in the real world_, Maylu thought to herself, "uh, can we change the subject please?"

"Sure," Yai said. The maids had finished with their manicures. "Do you wanna try the mud baths?"

"Sure, I heard they're supposed to be good for your skin," Maylu said.

"Then lets go," Yai said as she motioned for the room where the mud baths were.

There was a tense silence as they walked to the mud baths.

"Hey Yai. Do you think we were just hearing things back there?" Maylu asked.

"What do you mean?" Yai asked.

"I mean I thought I really heard someone back there," Maylu said.

"Like I said, we may have just been hearing things," Yai said, "lets just forget it and enjoy our Saturday."

"Sure. I guess we should," Maylu said. _But still. If we didn't hear things, then who said that_.

* * *

A few minutes on the guy's end.

"This is it?" Dex said looking at a clear cologne bottle with purple liquid in it.

"Not much to look at," Lan said.

"It's not for you to look at. It's to make you smell good," Naruto said. He swiped the bottle from the stand and put some of it on. Lan and Dex did the same after Naruto was finished with it.

"Well? What do you think?" Mr. Ayano asked.

Lan sniffed the hand he put the cologne on. "What am I supposed to be smelling?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The cologne mingles with the body's own chemicals, so the scent of the cologne changes depending on the person who wears it. You don't know what you'll smell like until you try it," Mr. Ayano said.

"I don't smell a thing?" Dex said.

"Me neither, I think it needs more work," Naruto said.

At that moment, Yai and Maylu walked into the room.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?" Yai asked.

"I'm just having your friends help me test my company's new cologne," Mr. Ayano said, "unfortunately it seems to be a dud."

Maylu took the time to sample the air. "Ahhhhh, you smell great."

Maylu walked right up to Naruto and took in a big wiff of the air around him. "Wow Naruto, you smell great!" Maylu said with hearts in her eyes. "I feel suddenly attracted to you."

Lan glared at Naruto in jealousy, "well what do I smell like?"

"You don't smell any different," Maylu said coldly to Lan. "More importantly, would you like to go on a walk with me or something?" she asked very openly.

"Guys. What's happening?" Naruto asked as he kept backing away from Maylu, only to have her close the gap. "Maylu's kind of violating my personal space here."

"Hmmm. It could be that the cologne has turned itself into a powerful pheromone when you applied it to yourself Naruto," Mr. Ayano said.

"Pheremones?" Naruto said, a trickle of fear ran through his voice. "Oh boy."

"Gimme a hug you stud!" Maylu squealed. She jumped on Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why's Maylu acting so strangely?" Dex asked as he observed the rather interesting spectacle.

"Wait a minute." Lan said, "MegaMan, what exactly do pheromones do?"

The screen on Lan's pet turned on as a hologram of MegaMan hopped out and landed on Lan's shoulder. "Let me see if I can explain it to you. A pheromone is a chemical substance that is produced by an animal and serves to stimulate a behavioral response in other individuals of the same species."

"Could you speak English please," Lan said, not understanding MegaMan's scientific explanation.

"In layman's terms," MegaMan said. He turned around and saw Maylu suddenly plant one on Naruto's cheek, "Naruto's become a _literal_ chick magnet."

Lan stared angrily at Naruto as he got another one planted on his cheek.

"Can I get some help please," Naruto said trying to pry Maylu's grip around his waist loose. "A chemically induced attraction isn't the kind of attraction that I want."

"I'll get a crowbar," Dex said as he ran to the garage.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Naruto asked. By now his personal space boundaries were being seriously violated.

"She looks pretty unresponsive to me," Roll said as her hologram jumped out of Maylu's PET. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd think she's become totally obsessed with you."

"Lan, I'll need you to help me get out of here," Naruto said as he tried in vain to get Maylu to let him go.

"What do I get out of it?" Lan asked. If Naruto wasn't so thick-headed, he would have been able to tell that Lan was a bit jealous of Naruto's "position".

"You'll know." Naruto quickly formed a hand signs; Ram. Boar. Ox. Dog. Snake.

There was a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Maylu was holding Lan hin her arms. This caused Lan to blush heavily.

Maylu turned around to see Naruto bolting down the hallway.

"Come back Naruto," Maylu said as she chased after him, "we have the rest of the day together."

Lan just fainted, lying on the ground beet red.

Dex entered the room holding the crowbar in his hands. "What happened?"

* * *

Naruto burst through the front gates, literally, and started running into town.

"You can't escape from true love Naruto!" Maylu mindlessly declared as she pursued him.

As Naruto ran through town, all the girls around his age started chasing him down with hearts in their eyes. All of them being drawn by the pheromone Naruto's body was releasing.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto said as he rounded a corner and bolted down the street.

* * *

SciLab: PET Development Area

Twenty minutes after Naruto bolted through the front gate, Lan, Dex, and Yai all ran to SciLab to see if anyone could help with their current predicament.

"Hey dad, we need your help with something," Lan said to his father.

At this point, Dr. Hikari had upturned half of the room. "I can't right now guys, the new PET from the other day has gone missing, and I can't find it."

"You mean the PET Watch?" Lan asked.

"Yes that. If I don't find it soon, I'll be in big trouble with my supervisors," Dr. Hikari said as he checked another desk.

"Wait a minute, I know where it is," Yai said. "Naruto put it on the other day, but he didn't take it off."

"So Naruto has the new watch," Dr. Hikari said. "That's a relief. I was afraid it'd be in the wrong hands by now. Alright, what do you need me to help you with."

"Naruto's body is now a walking pheromone factory, and it's attracting every teenage girl around Naruto like moths to a candle," MegaMan said.

"Well how bad is it?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Surely you don't need my help to fix something as trivial as this."

"This affects you too," Lan said. "Naruto's being chased by every girl in town, and if we don't do something, the new PET might get damaged."

"You're right," Dr. Hikari said. "I have an idea."

Dr. Hikari walked over to a computed on the desk and started typing in some keys.

* * *

Back with Naruto and the mob of Naruto fangirls

Naruto was panting as the swarm of fangirls chasing him increased with every few blocks.

"How long do I have to keep running?" Naruto asked himself. He had already been running for twenty minutes. Suddenly the PET Watch on his wrist started beeping.

Naruto quickly jumped up a nearby tree and pressed the blinking button. "Hello?"

"Naruto, this is Dr. Hikari. Do you read me?" Dr. Hikari said from the watch.

"I read you loud and clear," Naruto said.

"Listen, as long as that mob of chicks is chasing you, the PET Watch may be in danger," Lan said.

"What about me?" Naruto asked angrily. He climbed higher up the tree to get out of the girl's reach.

"You too. Now listen, the PET Watch has a homing device in it, so I'll be able to pinpoint your location. Follow my directions to SciLab and we'll remove the PET Watch," Dr. Hikari said.

"What does that make me, chopped liver?" Naruto asked as he balanced himself on a higher tree branch.

"Don't worry, we've got a plan for you too. We'll use the PET Watch to send you into the Cyber World and out of the reach of those girls," Dr. Hikari said.

* * *

Back at SciLab.

"GAAHHHH!!!" the communicator on the computer yelled out.

"Naruto, what's going on out there?" Lan asked.

"My position's been overrun. This area's no longer safe. I'll have to keep moving if I want to stay on one piece."

"Has the PET Watch been damaged?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Would you shut up about the watch already?!"

* * *

Back at Naruto's end.

"For crying out loud. How long is this cologne going to last?" Naruto asked himself as he ran down another street. The fangirl convention chasing him had already doubled in size in the ten minutes after the call from Dr. Hikari.

Naruto looked around for an escape route. After a minute, he found one. Naruto pressed the blinking button on the PET Watch, "guys, I've found an air vent. I'm going in."

"Naruto wait a minute-" Dr. Hikari said before Naruto cut the transmission.

Naruto saw a light post in front of him, an awning on his right , the air vent above him on the left, and the fangirls right behind him.

"I'm going in!" Naruto said before he bolted forward.

Naruto jumped at the light post and swung around it.

He jumped across the street and bounced off the awning like a trampoline.

He flew up over the street and was headed right for the air vent. He crossed his arms in front of him as he smashed through the grate.

He quickly pulled his legs through, leaving the fangirls in his dust.

* * *

Back at SciLab.

"Alright guys, I'm in the air vent and I've managed to put some distance between me and the horde behind me." Naruto said from the communicator. "I think I'll be safe for a few minutes."

"Alright Naruto, just hang in there while I pinpoint your current location and plot the fastest route for SciLab," Dr. Hikari said. Dr. Hikari typed in a few keys and pulled up a map of the city. The area Naruto was at was highlighted by a blinking orange dot.

"Wait a minute," Yai said as she looked at the map. "Where exactly is Naruto right now?"

"At the Mega-Plex. Why, what's the matter?" Lan asked.

"Because every other teenage girl in town is there seeing the new chick flick, Romance of the Stars," Yai said.

"SAY WHAT!!" Lan said.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his back in the air vent catching his breath.

"Naruto! Naruto do you read me?" Yai's voice said from the communicator.

Naruto pressed the blinking red button, "I read you, what is it?"

"You need to get out of there immediately. It's not safe there!"Yai said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, "I'm in an air conditioning vent and the girls are behind me. What's the danger?"

"Every other girl in town that isn't chasing you is right below you," Yai said. "And the pheromones your body is giving off has been spreading through all the air vents."

"Oh boy," Naruto said. The vent started to screech and rend as his weight started to take it's toll.

* * *

Back at SciLab.

"AAAAGH!!!!" Naruto's scream could be heard along with a loud crashing sound.

"Naruto! What happened? What was that noise?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just fell is all," Naruto said.

"That's good to hear," Dr. Hikari said, "I've finished plotting your course. Just follow the map on the hologram from the watch and you'll be here in no time."

"What the- AAAAGH!!"

"Naruto! Naruto what happened?" Yai asked.

"GAAH! UGH! RAAH!"

"What's going on over there?" Lan asked.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"I don't know," Dr. Hikari said.

"AHHHH!"

"Hey, what's happening with the signal?" Dex asked, pointing to the computer screen. The little dot was blinking on and off.

BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEEE-.

"We've lost him," Dr. Hikari said as the signal died out.

SMASH!!!!!

Everyone turned around and saw Naruto right at the doorway. His clothes were torn and he had kiss marks all over his face and neck. The door was knocked clean off it's hinges and lay broken on the floor.

"Great Ceasar's ghost, what on earth happened to you?" Dex asked as Naruto walked toward them.

"They took my socks," Naruto said. He shuddered a bit, then wiped the kiss marks off his face. "And they didn't even take my shoes off."

"How's that even possible?" MegaMan asked from inside Lan's PET.

"I have no idea," Lan said.

"How'd you get here so fast," Dr. Hikari said, the signal on the computer started blinking again.

"You'd be surprised how fast you can run when you face something a terrifying as that," Naruto said. He collapsed on the seat behind him.

"Alright, now we just need to get the PET Watch running and we'll be able to hide you in cyber space for a while," Dr. Hikari said.

"Well let's get going then," Naruto said as he got up.

"I heard what happened," Lan's mom said as she came in unexpectedly. "I brought your ninja clothes right away."

"Thanks Mrs. Hikari," Naruto said. He picked a smoke bomb out of his tool pouch and threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was back in his ninja clothes again. "Now lets start up that gate and get me out of here."

* * *

In front of the Cyber World Gate.

"Alright Naruto," Dr. Hikari said as he took out a thick cable from a generator, "when I hook this up to the watch, it should give you enough energy to go through the gate until we can get this mess cleared up."

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked. He wiped the last kiss mark off his neck.

"If all goes well, there should be enough energy in twenty minutes," Dr. Hikari said as he hooked the cable to the watch.

"Guys! We've go a problem," Lan said as he roller bladed into the room.

"What is it Lan? And why are you skating inside?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I was taking a breather outside when I saw the horde headed right this way!" Lan said.

"Well how long until they get here?" Naruto asked.

There was a loud thumping sound from downstairs.

"Right about now," Lan said.

"Quick, grab what you can and barricade the door," Naruto said as he ran to close the door. The end of the wire caught him and made him trip.

"You need to stay hooked up to the cable," Dr. Hikari said, "the energy has nowhere to go if you disconnect it before the charging process can be completed."

"Fine. But you'll need some help barricading the door," Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned ten additional clones and had them start moving furniture in front of the door.

Before the first clones got there however, Lan grabbed a pipe that was being used to repair a vent and wedged it in-between the door handles, effectively keeping it shut.

Five minutes passed, and the barricade was looking weaker by the minute.

"Oh man, that barricade won't hold out much longer," Dex said as he arched himself against the door.

"We still need fifteen minutes," Dr. Hikari said.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that my chakra was used up in the materialization process?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. What are you getting at?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I'll just gather up enough chakra to get me going," Naruto said as he formed a hand sign and started focusing his chakra into the Watch.

The bar monitoring the energy gauge for the materialization process was going up gradually faster then it was before.

"It's almost there," Naruto said.

Suddenly the barricade burst apart and the horde flooded in.

"Go Naruto!" Dex said before he got trampled.

Naruto removed the cable, pressed the blinking green button. This turned on the gate and he jumped through. He managed to rematerialize into the Cyber World and into Net City.

* * *

Cyber World, Net City

The NetNavis of Net City were minding their own business when one of them looked up.

"Look out! It's another comet!"

All the navis scattered before Naruto hit the ground head-first.

The dust cleared, and the upper half of Naruto's body was wedged in a hole in the ground.

Naruto was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Can someone help me here."

"Hey it's Naruto."

"How'd he get here."

"Let's just get him out of here 'blub'."

Naruto was pulled out of the hole he was in. He looked up and saw AquaMan, IceMan, and another navi he hadn't met before.

"AquaMan, IceMan, it's good to see you," Naruto said. "Who's this," he said pointing to the other Navi.

"My name's BubbleMan 'blub'," BubbleMan said. He looked like a pudgy scuba diver with blue armor on his body, feet, and hands. Around his elbows, knees, and neck were light blue rings. He wore orange flippers on his feet, a green visor over his eyes, a set of oxygen tanks on his back, and a light on the top of his head. The NaviMark he wore on the backs of his hands and on his chest was a set of white bubbles over a black background.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said.

"So what're you doing here in the Cyber World?" IceMan asked.

"I'm hiding from a swarm of fangirls," Naruto said. "Trust me it ain't pretty back there."

"Naruto, are you okay over there?" Roll asked as she and Meddy came up to them.

"I'm fine Roll," Naruto said. "How're things back on the other side?"

"Oh they're fine," Roll said. Suddenly she and Meddy took a moment to smell the "air" around them.

"Oh boy," Naruto said. He knew what was coming next.

"Wow Naruto, you smell great," Roll said as she grabbed Naruto around the waist and planted one on his cheek.

"Hey back off, I saw him first," Meddy said prying Roll away from Naruto.

"No you didn't! I saw him first!"

"No I did!"

Naruto knew what was coming next, so he took that moment to slowly back away.

"What's going on here?" IceMan asked AquaMan.

"I don't know," AquaMan said shrugging his shoulders.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was being chased by a horde of Naruto fangirl Navis.

"Why did I even bother leaving the real world?" Naruto asked himself as he ran for his life, again.

"Naruto this way," Iris said from an alleyway.

"Man am I glad to see you," Naruto said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're not crazy are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Here, take this portal, it'll take you back to SciLab where it's less likely there will be a horde of navis."

"Thanks for the help Iris," Naruto said as he jumped for the portal.

* * *

Back at SciLab.

"Well it looks like all the girls have calmed down," Dr. Hikari said as he helped Lan up.

"Well at least Naruto's safe," Dex said. He had trample marks all over his back.

"I don't remember a thing. What happened?" Maylu asked Lan as he helped her up.

Suddenly the Cyber World Gate sparked to life.

Naruto came out of the gate and ran out of the room.

All the girls there had hearts in their eyes again and started chasing Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened? Why are you in the real world again?" Dr. Hikari said as he pulled himself up to the communicator.

"Things were just as bad in the Cyber World," Naruto said from his watch.

* * *

Back on Naruto's end.

"Good grief, now we're back at square one," Naruto said.

"Man, if only we had something to overpower the cologne, but at the same time get those girls off your tail," Dex said.

"Wait, that's it," Naruto said. "I know how to get rid of the girls."

"Well what're you going to do?" Yai asked from his end.

"Just tell your maids to grab some soap and some brushes," Naruto said into the watch. "You'll know when I get back."

"What's he planning?" Dr. Hikari asked Lan and the others.

* * *

Two hours later.

"Ms. Yai, your friend still smells," one of Yai's maids said. She was wearing the traditional maid uniform except for one large difference. She was wearing a gas mask.

"Still? This is the tenth bath in one hour," Naruto said. He was sitting in a large bathtub wearing swim trunks provided by Lan.

The four maids tasked with cleaning Naruto started cleaning again.

"I still can't believe you went through with it?" Maylu said, from a safe distance away.

"Yeah. I mean what're the chanced that a manure truck would come driving through the city," Glyde added.

"Well at least the fangirls are gone," Naruto said.

"Hold still please," one of the maids said as she rubbed more shampoo into Naruto's hair.

A few baths later.

"Alright Naruto, let's see if you're clean yet," Yai said as the maids left the bathroom.

Maylu walked forward and smelled the air. "You smell great."

"GAAH! NOT AGAIN!" Naruto said. He quickly opened the window and jumped out of it.

"Was it something I said?" Maylu asked.

"Yes." Lan, Dex, and Yai all said at once.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**If you pay attention, you'll see a slightly modified version of a line taken from the manga, President Dad.**


	20. SciLab Raid

**Well guys, this chapter will lead up to a little bit of important information that will change the course of this story. **

**Also, keep your eye out for a few familiar faces in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the Under Net.

"A new battle program?"

"It's supposed to be the most powerful thing since Dark Chips. I'll be sure to make it mine."

"The only problem is that it's surrounded by a fire wall."

"So? I'll just cut it in two."

"And when that doesn't work, I'll just punch a hole through it."

"What'd you say?!"

"Stop fighting... must take... battle... program..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lan, Maylu, and Naruto.

"So Naruto, does it feel like when you go to the cyberworld?" Maylu asked Naruto.

"It's hard to say," Naruto said, "all that happens is that I feel lighter. And when I come back to the real world, I feel heavy."

"That's an interesting way to look at it," Lan said.

"So what're we going to SciLab for again?" Naruto asked as they crossed a street.

"Dad's been working at SciLab with extra shifts, so mom decided make a home made meal for him," Lan said. He was carrying a casserole dish with tin foil over the top.

"But Naruto, if you're some kind of ninja, then couldn't you just poof us there?" Maylu asked.

"The only time I can "poof" somewhere is when I'm summoned with a summoning jutsu," Naruto said. "I can't just appear anywhere in a puff of smoke."

"Well guys, we're here," Lan said as they arrived at SciLab.

* * *

"Thank you," Dr. Hikari said, happily taking the casserole dish. "There isn't anything quite like a home cooked meal."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Naruto said. "It's been a long while for me too, so I know how you feel."

"What do you mean by that?" Lan asked.

"I'm not explaining this again," Naruto said exasperated. "Maylu, if you know what I mean, then please explain it to Lan."

"What he means is that since he's lived on his own off of red bean soup and ramen noodles, he hasn't enjoyed a real home cooked meal," Maylu explained to Lan.

Just then, a huge blaring went off.

"Guys, we've got a big problem," a guy in a white lab coat said.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Hikari asked trying to calm the man down.

"The fire wall has been breached in the cyber space housing the Goliath Program. Five unidentified NetNavis have breached the area," the guy said frightendly. "If that program gets into the wrong hands, then it'll be the end of the cyber world."

"Alright guys," Lan said, "it looks like we'll need to hold them off."

"Dr. Hikari, call in reinforcements," Naruto said as he, Lan, and Maylu ran out the door, "we'll need some help dealing with this."

"Alright guys," Dr. Hikari said.

* * *

"But Naruto, how're you going to help fight without the Cyber World Gate?" Maylu asked.

"Glad you asked," Naruto said. Naruto formed an unknown set of handsigns. "Light Style! Transmission Jutsu!"

Naruto's body transformed into a ball of light, then shot out into the Jack In port.

"Lan, Maylu, send us in," MegaMan said from Lan's PET.

"You got it," Lan and Maylu said.

"MegaMan! Transmission!"

"Roll! Transmission!"

MegaMan and Roll were shot out in beams of light into the SciLab mainframe.

* * *

In the Cyber World, Naruto stood in front of six NetNavis that he hadn't seen before. MegaMan and Roll then materialized behind them.

"About time you got here guys," Naruto said. "Now would you mind telling me who these guys are."

"Those are Darkloids!" MegaMan said. "But they all went underground after we defeated the Cybeasts. What are they doing resurfacing after so long."

"Those are some old enemies of ours," Roll explained to Naruto.

"Big one over there is StoneMan." Roll pointed to a ten foot high Navi made of stone. He was humongous, with his hand and feet segments separated from his main body. The main body was made of grey stone in the form of blocks, the top of the body was dark red, and his head stuck out from where the chest would be. His hand segments looked like rooks from chess with the tops a dark red also, on top of them was a small black dome. His feet were also long lengths of stone with the dark red top, the stone pattern, and the black dome on the top. The NaviMark he wore on his sides was an orange circle at the border and a white cube in the middle over a black background.

"The one over there that looks like a sandcastle is DesertMan." DesertMan's body was composed of a head and two hands that sprouted from the ground and were made of yellow sand. His hands had three fingers and a thumb on each. His head looked like a sand castle on the top, two dark openings with little lights served as it's eyes, and the mouth was a pitch black opening.

"The orange one over there is BeastMan." BeastMan really earned his name with what he looked like. He had bright orange arms, shoulders, mane, and tail. The upper section of his body was a brown barrel connecting to a black body section that connected to his legs. His legs were squarish, had yellow, black and orange kneepads, and ended in sharp claws. His arms ended with three silvery claws and a sharp thumb. His head was triangle shaped with a backwards red fin on the top of it, two long canines coming from the top, and yellow feral eyes. The NaviMark he wore on the sides of his head were three horizontal claw marks.

"The one over there with the drills is DrillMan." DrillMan's body was composed of red and orange barrels. The top of his head and shoulder pads were part of the same drill, but segmented. His hands were one piece drills while his feet and legs were a split drill. The NaviMark he wore on his chest was a spiraling drill pattern.

"The one with the fan in his face is AirMan." His body armor was blue colored, his hands and the bottom of his feet were orange, and his arms were segmented green pipes, his leg section looked like most navis. His upper body was an aerodynamic barrel with four fins moving away from a fan in the middle, his head came out of the top with two yellow and red eyes. His wrists had blue armor with grey trim and fins. His lower leg sections were separated at his ankles from his knees with gray lining on the edges. The navimark he wore on his forehead was a green whirlwind pattern.

"And let me guess," Naruto said. "The one over there with the scissors is ScissorsMan?" Naruto said jokingly.

"It's CutMan you orange stooge. C-U-T, M-A-N!" CutMan said. He was a simple navi with a pair of scissors on his head. His head, arms, and legs were orange, the rest of his body and ears were white. He had a large yellow "C" on his chest and had silver lined monkey ears.

"They're just a bunch of weaklings from our earlier adventures," Roll said. "Nothing we can't handle on our own."

"I'll take CutMan," Naruto said, "it should only take me half a minute to bring him down."

**Naruto vs CutMan**

"Oh yeah! You and what-" CutMan said before he was cut off by a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was surrounded by an army of Narutos.

CutMan squealed weakly.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have asked that question," Naruto said as he and his clones beat the living daylights out of CutMan.

Ten seconds later, CutMan was beaten to a bloody cyber-pulp with bits of data streaming from his bruises.

**Fight Time - 30.14 seconds **

**Rank - S**

**Prize - Cutter SP**

The chip had a picture of large scissors on it flying into a mettuar.

**Battle End**

"Why did we even let him join us?" BeastMan asked AirMan.

"He makes us look better by comparison," AirMan said.

"Sorry guys, I got a bit carried away with the beating back there," Naruto said apologizingly, "I kind of went past the half minute limit."

"Alright guys, one down five to go," MegaMan said.

"Got it," Naruto said.

Roll stood to face off AirMan. MegaMan stood to face off DesertMan. Naruto stood to face off against StoneMan. DrillMan and BeastMan left their teammates behind so they could bet to the battle program.

"Hey Naruto, heads up!" MegaMan said as he tossed Naruto a glowing blue ball of data.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a BusterArm program," Roll explained, "depending on what you own power is, it'll shape how powerful the weapon is."

"Well how do I use it?" Naruto asked as he held the ball of data.

"Just crush it in your hand and you should be able to equip it," Roll said.

"Alright," Naruto said.

He crushed the data ball in his left hand. There was a brief glow of white light, then the data reconfigured itself into an orange Buster with a blue barrel. On the side where five buttons. The first had a picture of a kunai. The second had a picture of a shuuriken. The third had a picture of a picture of an explosive tag. The fourth had a picture of a flash bomb on it. The fifth had a picture of a yin-yang symbol on it, the yin was light blue and the yang was dark red.

"Cool!" Naruto said, "I had no idea how useful it would be to have a weapon for an arm."

"Glad you like it," MegaMan said, "but for now we fight!"

Everyone charged at the navis they were poised to fight.

* * *

**Roll vs AirMan**

Roll faced AirMan, a fierce determination burning in her eyes.

"What's the matter little girl?" AirMan asked in a cocky tone. "You're trembling with fear."

"I'm not trembling with fear. I'm trembling- With excitement." Roll said.

_Where have I heard that before_, Naruto asked himself as he faced StoneMan.

AirMan planted his feet firmly on the ground and launched a typhoon at Roll.

Roll was sent flying back before Maylu put in a battle chip.

"Spike Foot Battle Chip! Download!" Maylu said as she slotted in a battle chip.

Roll's feet grew treads, making the wind absolutely useless as she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

She put her right arm forward, turning it to a pink bow with a heart shaped arrow. "Roll Arrow!"

Roll shot the arrow through the eye of the storm- And right into AirMan's "mouth".

This caused the fan to jam and backfire with a loud jerk and thud. A billow of smoke came from his "mouth" from mechanical failure.

"Roll Flurry!" Roll shouted. She jumped forward and whipped AirMan with her "antennae".

AirMan fell to the ground with a thud. "Rrgh. This isn't possible. I am a powerful Darkloid. How could I lose to the likes of you?"

Roll stomped on his chest, pinning him down. "Because you're weak. That's all there is to it."

"Well I won't be weak for long," AirMan said before he passed out.

**Fight Time - 1 minute 14 seconds**

**Rank - 10**

**Prize - Typhoon Dance**

The chip had a picture of Roll doing a pirouette in the middle of a tornado over a green background.

**Battle End**

**MegaMan vs DesertMan**

MegaMan and DesertMan faced each other off. Kind of like what you'd expect from a western duel.

"MegaBuster!"

"Sand Lion!"

MegaMan shot a pink blast of energy at the same time DesertMan launched a lion of sand. Both attacks collided resulting in an explosion.

MegaMan burst through the smoke and fired off his Mega Buster.

"Mini Boomers! Download!" Lan said as he put a bunch of Mini Boomer battle chips into his PET consecutively.

MegaMan threw the little blue bombs as quickly as they were appearing. The impacts took their toll on DesertMan, making him look like a sluggish puddle of sand.

"I'm not done yet..." DesertMan said weakly. "Here's a trick I learned a while back."

DesetrMan reformed himself and pointed both of his hands at MegaMan. "SAND COFFIN!"

DesertMan's hands grabbed MegaMan and reshaped themselves into a thick mound of sand that trapped MegaMan.

"SAND BURRIAL!!!" DesertMan shouted. His eyes glowed red as the sand crushed MegaMan in it's sandy grip.

"AHHGH!" MegaMan shouted in pain.

"You're no match for me," DesertMan said. He took the time, and the mistake, to relish his "victory". "SAND BURRI-"

A parchment flew through the air and landed on DesertMan's head.

"Boom."

The tag exploded, taking DesertMan down a few pegs.

The sand that was holding MegaMan dropped him. His body was badly damaged as data streamed out from various points.

"Don't worry MegaMan, I've got you," Roll said as she caught MegaMan before he hit the ground. "Roll Heal!" A bright pink glow enveloped MegaMan as his wounds started to heal.

"I'll help too," Lan said. "Recovery 300! Download!"

MegaMan's wound finished healing.

**Fight Time - 2 minutes**

**Rank - 6**

**Prize - None due to outside interference.**

"Outside interference!" Lan whined. "We didn't have any outside help from anyone!"

"Actually we did," MegaMan said. "If Naruto hadn't stepped in, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Well I still think we got ripped off," Lan moaned.

**Battle End**

**Naruto vs StoneMan**

Naruto faced the menacing figure of StoneMan. He was vastly larger than Naruto, and his sheer defensive force had made him immune to most of Naruto's new Buster attacks.

The most he had been able to do were to make a few scratches.

"You have... no power... orange... brat," StoneMan said.

_Good grief_, Naruto thought to himself, _does this guy have rocks for brains or something_.

"I'll still take you down!" Naruto said to StoneMan. _I need to buy as much time as I can_.

"You... weak... me... strong... You can't... stop me," StoneMan said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto spat back, "well take this!" Naruto pressed the yin-yang pattern button on his Buster. Naruto held his Buster out and started charging up energy.

The Buster started releasing a bright red light.

The barrel shook violently from the energy build up. _I have to make this shot count, none of my previous attacks did anything_._ I just hope I don't miss_.

Naruto released the Charge shot.

A red burst of energy shot forward, it's light illuminating the entire cyber space.

The blast only grazed StoneMan's right shoulder, but what the blast did hit wasn't there anymore.

"Ha... ha... ha... didn't... hurt... a bit," StoneMan said. _What... happened... so much... power... How this... possible_.

Naruto fell to his knees, "damn. I used up too much energy in that last attack."

"Fool... You die... now," StoneMan said. He raised his right "arm" up into the air and raised it over Naruto.

"Any... last words?" StoneMan asked before he would deal the finishing blow.

"Yeah. I do," Naruto said as he looked StoneMan in the eye. "ROLL! MEGAMAN! HEADS UP!"

"What... the..." StoneMan said. He had just noticed that his body was now partially covered with explosive tags. The same kind that Naruto used to stop DesertMan.

There was a massive explosion. So powerful it rumbled the entire cyber space.

**Fight Time - 3 minutes**

**Rank - 9**

**Prize **- **Stone Cube**

The chip was similar to a Rock Cube chip, except that it had vastly more defensive power.

**Battle End**

The fight ended. StoneMan stood motionless. The light in his eyes went out, and his body collapsed. The "arm" over Naruto started to fall.

"Oh no!" Roll said as she and MegaMan ran to Naruto, "we won't make it in time."

Naruto was able to use the last of his strength and managed to get out of the way of the arm that would have killed him. The "arm" broke apart into a pile of stones.

"Naruto, are you okay," Roll said. She pulled Naruto into her arms and used Roll Heal.

Naruto opened his eyes weakly. "Am I dead? Am I looking into the eyes of an angel?"

"No Naruto," Maylu said into her PET, "you're alive and well. You gave us a scare back there."

* * *

BeastMan and DrillMan had neared what they were looking for.

"Excellent," BeastMan growled, "the Goliath Program is within our reach."

Just then there was a humongous explosion.

"What on earth was that?" BeastMan said.

"Doesn't matter," DrillMan said. "We have our prize to take."

DrillMan transformed into his drill form and drilled through the final protection wall keeping them away from the Goliath Program.

"Got it," BeastMan said. "Let's get out of here."

DrillMan and BeastMan used a powerful retreat program. Small black holes appeared next to the defeated Darkloids and carried them back to the UnderNet.

* * *

SciLab Real World

"Guy's, we've got a problem," Dr. Hikari said as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"The Darkloids got away with the program," Dr. Hikari said. "Now that it's in the wrong hands, lives could be at stake."

"We'll need to call the Net Saviors in," Lan said. "If this program is as powerful as everyone says, then we'll need all the help we can get."

To be continued...

* * *

**This is my first fight sequence, so if I did a good job or not, then please tell me.**

**If you have an idea for what Naruto should call his new Buster, then please leave a review to suggest a name for it. **

**Whichever suggestion I like the most, I will use in my next chapter. So please send in your ideas. (If I don't get enough suggestions to be able to pick the best out of the few, then I'll be forced to use the default I have ready.)**

**Remember. **

**Your input is very important to me as an author.**


	21. Attack on Net City

**Well, since no one bothered to leave a review concerning Naruto's Buster's name, I'll just have to use the default name, as I have dubbed it, the Nindo Buster.**

**Me: Hello people. Keep your eyes out for the first "familiar face" for this chapter. He'll make his appearance soon.**

**Key: Who is he anyway?**

**Me: My lips are sealed. It'll leave it up to the readers to pick him out.**

* * *

Cyber World: SciLab Main Page

It was a few hours after the Goliath Program had been stolen by the Darkloids. Within two hours notice since the attack all the Net Saviors were able to report for their mission briefing.

While the others were being briefed on the possible mission they would have to attend, Naruto and MegaMan, both severely damaged from their previous fight, were undergoing medical treatment at the hands of Roll, Meddy, and Iris.

"Well MegaMan, that should do it," Roll said as she finished patching up the data leaks across MegaMan's body.

"Thanks Roll," MegaMan said. He got up and stretched to make sure everything was working. "How's Naruto doing?"

"He's in pretty rough shape," Roll said. She turned to Naruto, whose more serious wounds were being taken care of by both Meddy and Iris. "That Charge Shot he used depleted most of his energy reserves, and that explosive attack he used against StoneMan hit the both of them. From the way the surrounding area was damaged, I'd say someone had set of a truckload of Mini Boomer battle chips all at once."

"Still, I gotta say," MegaMan said commenting on Naruto's performance, "Naruto did very well for his first battle against a Darkloid. Even to the end he knew he'd win, and he pulled it off."

"Although he could've done without the whole exploding thing," Roll said nervously.

"Speaking of exploding, when did Naruto have the time during his fight to place his explosives?" MegaMan asked.

* * *

Meanwhile with Meddy and Iris. Meddy had "convinced" Naruto to take off his jacket and pants so that all the cuts and bruises were treated. Right now he was sitting on a bench in his boxers.

Meddy was charged with fixing the lacerations (cuts) and Iris was charged with fixing the contusions (bruises).

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped in pain as Meddy treated the lacerations across his body with Cyber Alcohol. "GAAH! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No Naruto," Iris said in a calmer tone, "it's just that since your body isn't entirely made of data, we have to repair it in the same way a human body would." She picked up another bag of Cyber Ice and placed it on Naruto's left leg. "You had so many bruises all over your body that I hardly recognized you when I got here."

"And just look what you did to yourself," Meddy said as she closed the Cyber Alcohol bottle. "You've got cuts and bruises all over yourself."

"I'm alive aren't I?" Naruto asked. A wave of pain shot through his entire body. Naruto grunted in pain, "although maybe I went a bit overboard with the explosives."

"You think," Meddy said. She took off Naruto's headband and found another injury.

"Oh. It looks like I missed a bruise," Iris said as she got up to treat it.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Meddy quickly butted in.

Meddy leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. "There. All better."

Naruto blushed a little bit since he wasn't used to having girls this close to him. And while he was in his boxers no less.

A slight surge of jealousy crossed Iris' face, but she did a good job of hiding it. _Man, I was so close, _Iris thought to herself.

Iris walked away and picked up Naruto's clothing. "Here you go Naruto," Iris said as she handed him back his clothes.

"Thanks Iris," Naruto said. He put his clothes back on, making sure not to make one of his injuries act up.

"Now as a doctor, I prescribe that you stay in the Cyber World for a few days while your body stabilizes," Meddy said pulling Naruto aside. "If you go back to the real world too soon, you may set off your bruises and cuts again. Only that time it'll hurt a lot more."

"Sure," Naruto said as he put his headband back on. "A little rest may be what I need since my chakra reserves are pretty depleted from the Charge Shot I used."

Naruto took a few steps forward. Then he fell on his knees and fell to the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll help you up," both Meddy and Iris said. They shot a quick glare at each other before putting an arm around Naruto's waist and let him rest his arms on their shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world.

"Alright guys, we have a situation on our hands," Chaud said from his position at the head of the table. "A very powerful combat program was stolen from SciLab just a few hours ago."

An image to explain what the program did appeared on the monitor.

"As you can see from the diagrams, this program not only increases the attack power of any program it's attached to, but also increases every other parameter at the same time."

The Navi on the screen grew larger and larger. The graphs showing it's parameters skyrocketed to above that of an average navi.

"This means that if the Darkloids are given the opportunity to use the Goliath Program on themselves, then they may eventually gain power that could rival that of a Cybeast. However this program is still in the phase of development and may have a few flaws in it. We need to be absolutely sure that we have a plan to bring those navis down before any civilian NetNavis get hurt. That is why it's absolutely important that we find them first and nail them before they use the Goliath Program."

* * *

At the same time in the underground area's of Net City.

AirMan, StoneMan, DesertMan, and CutMan were all being repaired by healing chips.

"Well we have the Goliath Program in our grasp, so now we can bring our true wrath onto the Cyber World," BeastMan said.

"Yes it will," DrillMan said. "Those pathetic Net Saviors will regret standing in our way."

The Darkloids that could still speak laughed maniacally.

* * *

Roll, MegaMan, Meddy, Iris, and Naruto all returned to their positions with the other Net Savior's navis.

"Man kid, you look like crap," TomahawkMan said bluntly.

"I feel like it too," Naruto moaned. Meddy and Iris had to use more strength to prop Naruto's body up.

"Your attempts to stop the Darkloids were most admirable Naruto," KnightMan said.

"Although I hate to say it, you did well for your first fight," ShadowMan said.

ShadowMan pulled something out of his pocket. "Here. It's a Muramasa Battle Chip. It'll serve you well."

The Muramasa chip had a picture of a sliver samurai sword on it. The sword exuded a red aura and stood over a smoky purple background.

"I should probably explain how the chip works just in case you don't know how it does."

"Sure. That'd be a big help."

"This chip woks on the principle that the more damage you have when you use the chip, the more powerful it'll become. That's it in a nutshell."

"Thanks ShadowMan," Naruto said. "It's nice to see another ninja once in a while."

ShadowMan just huffed and disappeared.

Meddy and Iris sat down with Naruto on a bench, being sure to take good care of him.

"Thanks for putting up with me guys," Naruto said. "It means a lot to have good friends like you two."

"Thanks." Both girls said, expecting the comment to be directed at just them and not both of them.

"I think someone has a crush on a certain orange wearing ninja," Roll said to MegaMan.

"Which one?" MegaMan asked.

"Boys are so clueless," Roll said shaking her head.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the Net Saviors had logged into Net City.

Everyone appeared in the center of Net city.

The navis there took momentary notice of so many custom navis showing up all at once.

"Before we split up into groups," ProtoMan said, "I have something for Naruto." He handed Naruto a green hexagon shaped badge with the initials "NS". "This badge gives you the full privileges of a Net Savior. This badge will allow you to get into restricted areas where civilian navi's wouldn't normally be allowed to go."

"Why am I getting this all of a sudden?" Naruto asked ProtoMan. Meddy and Iris were still holding him up.

"The officials recognized your value to us since you've been containing the cybeast that attacked Net City before," ProtoMan pointed out.

"Well thanks," Naruto said. _It's not like this is any different from every other day. I've always kept the Nine Tailed Fox in check._

"Alright guys," MegaMan said taking charge. "You all know your objectives. Search Net City and stop the Darkloids before they can use the Goliath Program."

"GyroMan and I will scan Net City from above incase they're hiding in an elevated area," ShadowMan said as he disappeared in a purple blur. GyroMan transformed into Vehicle Mode and took to the skies.

"SearchMan and ProtoMan will come with me," MegaMan said.

"KnightMan and MagnetMan will follow behind me," Colonel said.

"I guess that leaves NapalmMan and TomahawkMan with me," NeedleMan said.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked MegaMan.

"Roll will stick with you three to patrol the city and make sure the main populace doesn't break into a mass panic," MegaMan said. "And you're in no state to fight until you're completely recovered. That's why Roll will be following you three."

At that, the Net Savior's navis left to their own designs.

"Well I guess that leaves the four of us," Naruto said. He obviously didn't catch the slight anger coming off of Iris and Meddy.

* * *

An hour of searching later, and everyone's efforts yielded very little.

"ShadowMan and GyroMan reporting. Our search has yielded no results."

"MegaMan's force reporting in. Our search has also found nothing."

"Colonel's force reporting in. Our search has found nothing as well."

"Naruto's group reporting. We haven't found any signs of the Darkloids. But for some reason, a lot of the guy navis are shooting me angry looks."

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground recesses of Net City.

"Well DrillMan," BeastMan said sharpening his claws against each other, "it seems our troops are now ready to take Net City."

"Yes, and at no better time either," DrillMan noted. "I've received reports of Net Saviors searching Net City. If we don't activate the Goliath Program now, we'll be caught and executed."

"Finally. I can't wait to give that orange twerp a good beating for what happened last time," CutMan said excitedly.

"Revenge... will... be mine," StoneMan bellowed.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the surface of Net City.

"Well guys," MegaMan moaned, "we didn't get anything accomplished in our search. We'll just have to keep looking."

"Well we did get one thing accomplished," Meddy said. "The brief period of respite gave Roll, Iris, and I a chance to fix Naruto up in case we need to fight."

"That's right," Naruto said. "However, my chakra reserves are still a bit depleted, so I'll just have to use battle chips. For a while."

Suddenly, there was a humongous earthquake that rumbled the entirety of Net City.

**Naruto Soundtrack - A Crisis After Another**

Everyone turned around and saw six humongous silhouettes from behind a billowing column of smoke.

The smoke cleared and revealed the figures of DrillMan, BeastMan, DesertMan, StoneMan, AirMan, and CutMan. The only difference, they were all ten stories tall, except for StoneMan who was twenty stories tall.

Suddenly, their bodies started to glow as their bodies took the full transformation from the Goliath Program.

DrillMan's body segments that were half-drills became full drill armor. A large visor worked itself over his eyes. And his hands transformed into giant drilled claws. His body released glowing pillars of light from points all over his body, suddenly even more drills came out of them, turning DrillMan into pin cushion with drills coming out from all over his body.

BeastMan crouched on all fours and turned even more beast like. His arms, legs, and body all became thicker and more muscular, and grew more fur. The mane on his head grew even larger, and his mouth grew more fangs. His eyes became more feral as he released a terrifying howl. His Goliath Form was reminiscent to an orange, furry, Gregar.

DesertMan's body twisted and reformed itself until his hand segments were riddled with cobblestone shaped sections of stone, and his fingers grew into claws. His head section developed thick whirlpools of sand all over his body, and the castle section atop his head became more detailed. His mouth started letting loose a sandstorm. Various forms of viruses started coming out of the sand castle on the top of his head and started terrorizing the citizens.

StoneMan's body turned even more fortified than it was already. Plates of steel formed themselves over random points of his body. His "hand" and "feet" sections grew treads, and his back grew ramparts thick barricades as his body attached itself to his hands and feet. Thick lenses formed over his eyes, and dozens of mounted turrets mounted themselves over his body. Pipe ladders formed themselves from the base of his body and up to the ramparts on his back. His Goliath Form was reminiscent to that of a giant stone tank with lots of turrets mounted on it.

AirMan's body reformed itself into a larger version of itself. His hands and mouth transformed into giant wind generators, and even more wind generators appeared in a criss-cross pattern across his forearms and shins. A giant wind vein grew from the top of his head. His arms, legs, and head grew aerodynamic fins.

CutMan developed giant cutting tools on his forearms and elbows. The scissors on top of his head reconfigured themselves into giant cleaving chainsaws. His chest reconfigured itself into a giant blade launcher. His shins, forearms, and chest developed thicker armor. The two eyes on his face disappeared as a single giant eye appeared on his forehead, and his teeth formed themselves into giant scythes, making his Goliath Form reminiscent to that of a giant blade-crazed cyclops.

Civilian net navis ran in terror as the Goliath Darkloids rampaged through Net City. On their initial appearance, they had already knocked down several blocks of buildings.

"So what? They may be big, but that doesn't make them any more powerful then they were before," MagnatMan said as he charged Goliath StoneMan.

"Wait MagnetMan! They are stronger!" MegaMan shouted. Emploring his friend to retreat before he got himself killed.

"MAGNET TACKLE!"

MagnetMan split his body into his North and South magnet forms and both of them tackled Goliath StoneMan square in the chest.

Goliath StoneMan barely budged half an inch.

MagnetMan continued to push, not noticing that all the turrets on the front of his body had now redirected their attention to MagnetMan. All at once they fired, sending him flying down to the ground.

Goliath StoneMan turned his body fifteen degrees to the left. He pushed forward and ran over the lower part of MagnetMan's body with his treads.

MagnetMan yelled in pain before he was logged out by Tesla.

"I'm sorry guys," Tesla apologized from her monitor in the Cyber World. "I couldn't stop him. You'll have to fight without him for now."

"MegaMan/ProtoMan, you ready?" Lan and Chaud asked their navis.

"You bet we are!" both MegaMan and ProtoMan answered.

"Sword Battle Chip! Download!"

"WideSword Battle Chip! Download!"

"LongSword Battle Chip! Download!"

Just then, giant glowing purple swords appeared over MegaMan and ProtoMan's heads.

They both gripped the handle as the swords finished materializing.

They both swung the swords at Goliath StoneMan, sending a giant wave of energy right at Goliath StoneMan.

The attacks connected, creating a giant explosion of smoke that hid Goliath StoneMan from view.

"Great! We got him!" Lan shouted excitedly.

However, the smoke cleared, revealing Goliath StoneMan to be none damaged at all. Save two nick marks on his face where his nose would've been if he had one.

"What the-" ProtoMan said taken aback by this development, "our Program Advance didn't leave a scratch."

"Well technically it did," TomahawkMan joked.

"Still! What're we going to do?" GyroMan asked in a panic. "Our most powerful attacks didn't work. What're we going to do about this?"

"Hmph. You'll never be able to defeat them if this is truly the extent of your own power."

Everyone turned around and saw a navi they had never seen before.

He was about five foot six. His face was concealed behind a cowl, except for his messy brown bangs. He wore a black jacket with grey streaks running down the sleeves, and around the waist and wrists. He wore blue jeans and black and red sneakers.

"What do you mean we won't be able to defeat them?" ProroMan demanded. "And more importantly. WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU_?!"

The mysterious figure ran his fingers through his bangs. "Relax Blues," he said in a calm tone. "I'm simply a... business representative."

"A representative? Of what company?" ProtoMan demanded.

"Here. My card," the figure said. He pulled a crisp white business card from his pocket and threw it to ProtoMan. "And until you're able to deduce my own identity, just call me..." he rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, "Mr. Anonymous. And no I'm not plagiarizing Mr. Famous."

ProtoMan caught the card angrily. It was blank and devoid of any decoration except for a few words printed in the middle.

**NEW MYSTERY ENTERPRISES  
Appearing only when absolutely necessary.  
Don't try to find us. We'll find you.**

"You've gotta be joking," ProtoMan said angrily. "Why should we believe anything _you_ have to say?"

"One. I have a business card-," Mr. Anonymous said. A hint of enjoyment in his voice.

"That doesn't count for much," MegaMan said.

"I wasn't done yet," Mr. Anonymous said in an angered tone. "Second. I know of a technique that will make the Goliath Darkloids defeat within your grasp."

"If you can help us, we'd really appreciate the help," MegaMan said openly. "If we're going to work together, you'll need to know who we are. I'm-"

"MegaMan. My... master, knows all about you and your little friends," Mr. Anonymous. "And just to clarify, it isn't in the creepy stalker kind of way."

"Uh... okay. So what is this technique you're proposing?" Naruto asked.

"An extremely powerful jutsu. If performed correctly, it'll give you guys the push you need to defeat the Darkloids," Mr. Anonymous said. "However. It'll take a while to get ready."

"Oh c'mon, it's just a jutsu! How many hand signs do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Two hundred and fifty eight," Mr. Anonymous said rather bluntly.

"TWO HUNDRED FIFTY EIGHT!!!!!!" Naruto flipped out.

"Relax. I have some time estimates that'll make the preparation time a lot shorter."

He took a seat on a piece of debris that was on the ground and took out a piece of paper. He put on a pair of glasses for comedic effect, which managed to get a titter out of TomahawkMan.

"This jutsu is comprised of two hundred fifty eight hand signs. This jutsu is then divided into eight strains of hand signs, with a final strain that will "make-or-break" the deployment of this jutsu. The first seven strains have thirty six hand signs, and since I can average about thirty hand signs in a sixty second minute, that means seventy two seconds per strain. The final strain will take only twelve seconds. Now taking into account for the entirety of the jutsu, it'll take me about..."

Mr. Anonymous took out a calculator and punched in a few calculations.

"8.6 minutes in the absolutely most favorable conditions."

"That's almost nine minutes!" ProtoMan shouted, swatting the calculator out of Mr. Anonymous' hands. "We don't have that kind of time!"

Mr. Anonymous' face suddenly filled with anger. He swatted ProtoMan away with the swipe of his hand as if he were a rag doll, sending him flying through a stone wall.

Mr. Anonymous' voice became dark and foreboding, almost like that of a demon. "LISTEN BLUES! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS YOUR BEST SHOT TO SAVE NET CITY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT, THEN JUST COME OUT AND TELL ME!"

"He isn't lying."

Everyone turned to Iris who was standing behind the others.

"He's telling the truth. We should trust him," Iris said calmly with a voice of pure wisdom.

"Thank you. All that I'm asking is that you keep their attention away from me for at least nine minutes," Mr. Anonymous said. "You'll get results."

Everyone turned to walk away before they heard one last clause of Mr. Anonymous' deal.

"However. Unless you want me to leave you out here to burn, you have to agree, unconditionally, that you will make no attempts to track me down after this is all over."

"Done. Now can you get started?" MegaMan asked desperately.

Mr. Anonymous cracked his knucles. "I thought you'd never ask."

Everyone turned around and engaged the Goliath Darkloids.

* * *

**Rat. Ox. Tiger. Rabbit. Dragon. Rabbit. Horse. Ram. Monkey. Rooster. Dog. Boar. Dragon. Rabbit. Rat. Ox. Boar. Rooster. Ram. Dog. Tiger. Monkey. Horse. Snake. Ox. Boar. Rooster. Monkey. Tiger. Rat. Horse. Dog. Snake. Dragon. Snake. Ram.**

* * *

Naruto, Roll, Meddy, and Iris all stepped forward and faced Goliath StoneMan.

Everyone equipped their projectile weapons and fired them at Goliath StoneMan, while at the same time dodging the attacks from the many turrets mounted across his body.

Goliath StoneMan suddenly fired off all his shots at one target.

Iris was hit directly. The blast carried her to Goliath StoneMan's left flank.

Goliath StoneMan started rolling forward with the intent to crush Iris under his treads.

"Iris!" Naruto shouted as he ran to Iris' side to try to save her.

"Naruto! Come back! We'll lose you both!" Roll implored Naruto as he ran to save Iris.

Iris tried to limp away as Goliath StoneMan beared down on her.

"I've got you Iris!" Naruto said. He put his arms around Iris and brought them both to the ground as Goliath StoneMan's treads came down right on top of them.

"NARUTO!" Meddy shouted.

"IRIS!" Roll shoted.

* * *

**Tiger. Dragon. Snake. Dragon. Tiger. Rat. Horse. Dog. Ram. Rabbit. Rat. Ox. Dog. Monkey. Rooster. Ox. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Ram. Dog. Ox. Rabbit. Dragon. Horse. Rooster. Ram. Dog. Tiger. Rat. Snake. Boar. Rooster. Monkey. Rabbit. Snake.**

* * *

ShadowMan and GyroMan were running around the base of Goliath DesertMan's body.

Hordes of viruses attacked them from every angle.

ShadowMan used his ShadowSword to slice the viruses while GyroMan used his TornadoArm to blow the viruses away (literally).

Suddenly, Goliath DesertMan brought his hand down on top of ShadowMan and GyroMan.

Both of them were able to dodge the attacks before the giant hand hit the ground.

Goliath DesertMan suddenly began to take in air from all over as the sand whirlpools on his head section were replaced by giant fanged mouthes. "SAND STORM DEVASTATION!!!!!!"

Goliath DesertMan's body began to swell, then his head spewed out a humongous sandstorm.

ShadowMan was about to be hit when suddenly GyroMan, in his GyroForm, swooped in and brought ShadowMan stories above NetCity.

"Keep us out of range," ShadowMan said. "I'll use my shuuriken to pick off the viruses."

GyroMan flew down over Goliath DesertMan, giving ShadowMan the opportunity to pick off a few viruses.

"Drop us off here," ShadowMan said. "We'll just have to stop the source of the viruses before Net City becomes swamped."

ShadowMan and GyroMan touched down on the base of the giant sand castle on top of Goliath DesertMan's head.

"CHARGE!" GyroMan declared as he and ShadowMan sliced through giant hammer viruses and forced their way inside the sand castle.

They had forced their way in and saw a reverse sand whirlpool pushing viruses out. They were made of sand, then began to gain true forms.

"Alright. Just stop those viruses as they come out and we'll prevent things from getting any more difficult," ShadowMan said, slicing a Mettuar in half.

Suddenly, the arch's in the sand castle on top of Goliath DesertMan's head began to grow jail bars, locking GyroMan and ShadowMan in.

"Uh. ShadowMan, we've got a situation here," GyroMan said backing away from the bars.

"Can't you see," ShadowMan sliced another virus in half, "that I'm a little busy."

Thousands of red glowing eyes suddenly opened on the ceiling of the sand castle all at once.

"But we really need to get out of here," GyroMan said.

The thousands of bat viruses that were hanging upside down on the ceiling all screeched at once and lunged at GyroMan and ShadowMan.

"What the- why didn't you tell me about this," ShadowMan said stabbing another virus with his sword.

GyroMan then screamed like a little girl.

* * *

**Rat. Ox. Tiger. Rabbit. Dragon. Ram. Horse. Rabbit. Dragon. Snake. Horse. Ram. Monkey. Rooster. Dog. Boar. Tiger. Dragon. Monkey. Horse. Rooster. Ram. Dog. Boar. Snake. Rabbit. Rat. Ox. Boar. Dog. Rooster. Monkey. Snake. Ox. Rat. Tiger.**

* * *

MegaMan and ProtoMan dodged another claw swipe from Goliath BeastMan.

"YOU.... CAN'T.... DEFEAT.... ME.... IN MY.... GOLIATH FORM..." Goliath BeastMan roared as he lunged forward with his fang fille mouth.

"Blast! We aren't getting anywhere," ProtoMan said dodging another claw swipe.

"I know, but we have to do our best until Mr. Anonymous finishes his technique," MegaMan said. He rolled under another claw swipe and parried another lunge attack.

"I still don't think we should trust that guy. If he stands us up, and I'm still alive after this, I'm going to hunt him down and kill him myself," ProtoMan threatened.

"DUCK!!!" MegaMan said as he dodged another swipe.

Goliath BeastMan then rushed into a lunge attack and pinned ProtoMan to the ground where he stood with his giant fangs.

"Rrgh. I. Can't move." ProtoMan said. He had to use all his strength to stop Goliath BeastMan from coming down on top of him, and even then his ProtoSword was cracking under the strain.

MegaMan used another Sword battle chip and tried to hold Goliath BeastMan's attack away.

* * *

**Rabbit. Snake. Dragon. Tiger. Rat. Ox. Boar. Rooster. Ox. Monkey. Rooster. Snake. Rabbit. Tiger. Dragon. Horse. Rat. Rooster. Dog. Boar. Snake. Ram. Dog. Rat. Ox. Tiger. Monkey. Horse. Dog. Ram. Boar. Rabbit. Dragon. Monkey. Horse. Ram.**

* * *

SearchMan and Colonel both ran for their lives as Goliath AirMan reversed the suction on his WindGenerators and began to suck the both of them in.

"If we fall into those blades, we're finished," SearchMan said holding on for dear life.

"And why is that now?" Colonel asked.

"Uwah!" SearchMan almost lost his grip. "Because this wind is interfering with our ability to Jack Out. If we let go, we're done for."

Goliath AirMan stopped using his wind generators and started blowing down onto the ground, sending debris flying toward them at incredible speeds.

"Incoming!" Colonel shouted as he used his sword to slice through a few pieces of debris before a larger one caught him by surprise and sent him flying.

SearchMan used his SearchEye satellite and scanned Goliath AirMan's body for any potential weak points.

The wind vein on top of Goliath AirMan's head began spinning, sending an electromagnetic wave out of it and disabled the Search Sattelite.

The wave hit SearchMan and Colonel head on, causing their armor and weapons to disengage themselves. This development left them utterly vulnerable, as their weapon systems were also disengaged.

"This is SearchMan calling in to all Net Saviors. Goliath AirMan's weather vane has the ability to remove all weapon and armor based programing. Use caution. I repeat. Use caution." SearchMan said into his microphone before that too disappeared.

Goliath AirMan began sucking in air and debris again.

"Ahhhh!" SearchMan shouted as his feet left the ground.

Before he got out of reach, Colonel threw his legs out, giving SearchMan something to grab.

SearchMan looked down and saw that Colonel's right forearm was missing, leaving him only one hand to grab their remaining handhold.

* * *

**Tiger. Rat. Ox. Horse. Rooster. Ram. Dog. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Dragon. Snake. Rooster. Boar. Rabbit. Dragon. Rabbit. Ram. Dog. Ox. Tiger. Rat. Snake. Dog. Monkey. Rooster. Monkey. Horse. Snake. Dragon. Rabbit. Rat. Ox. Ram. Dog. Tiger.**

* * *

"Run for it!" NeedleMan said as he dodged a flying blade of death that Goliath CutMan shot out at them.

"A knight never flees from an adversary," KnightMan said as he faced down another flying disk of death.

NeedleMan grabbed KnightMan's ankle with super-human (navi) strength as he pulled KnightMan out of the way of the disk. "If you don't move out of the way, you won't live to see another day."

"You may have a point," KnightMan said. He seemed to not realize that him and NeedleMan were desperately running for their lives at the moment.

"Damn, why did I get stuck with the giant bulls eye for a partner?" NeedleMan asked himself as he barely avoided getting sliced in half by another blade.

Goliath CutMan then turned one of the cleavers on his forearms on NeedleMan and KnightMan, bringing it down just a few feet to their left. "CRAP.... NO.... DEPTH PERCEPTION...."

"Well at least he has lousy depth perception," KnightMan said.

"That's all great and good," NeedleMan said. "BUT WOULD YOU MIND PULLING YOU OWN WEIGHT AROUND HERE!"

KnightMan quickly got up and dodged another cleaver attack.

Goliath CutMan suddenly closed the chainsaw-scissors on the top of his head and started revving up the blades.

He leaned forward and shot them out at KnightMan and NeedleMan as they tried to run for it.

* * *

**Rooster. Dog. Boar. Dragon. Monkey. Horse. Ram. Dog. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Dragon. Snake. Rooster. Boar. Rabbit. Dragon. Horse. Ram. Snake. Ram. Dog. Rat. Ox. Tiger. Monkey. Horse. Dog. Ram. Boar. Rabbit. Tiger. Rat. Ox. Horse. Rooster.**

* * *

TomahawkMan and NapalmMan were faring no better then the Needle/Knight duo, as they were also forced to keep out of the reach of Goliath DrillMan.

"Napalm!" NapalmMan shouted as he shot a napalm charge from the launcher on the top of his head at Giliath DrillMan.

Before the charge reached him, another drill pierced the empty space on his chest and shattered the napalm charge in mid air.

"OH COME ON!!!" NapalmMan shouted as he ran again.

"Great. Just great." TomahawkMan complained as he kept running. "How can things get any worse?"

"Wait! Don't say that!" NapalmMan said.

But alas, it was too late.

Goliath DrillMan opened his mouth a full 180 degrees and shot out hundreds of missiles with drill bits on the ends at them.

"DAMN IT!!" TomahawkMan said as he and NapalmMan dodged the missiles by crouching on the ground.

The both of them looked forward and saw the drill missiles veer up into the sky, then redirect themselves at NapalmMan and TomahawkMan again.

"Oh come on! They're heat seeking now?!" NapalmMan said as he scooped TomahawkMan up and started running.

The drill missiles punched holes clean through whatever buildings were left in Net City.

* * *

**Ox. Tiger. Rat. Snake. Dog. Monkey. Rooster. Monkey. Horse. Snake. Rooster. Boar. Rabbit. Dragon. Horse. Ram. Dragon. Rabbit. Rat. Ox. Ram. Dog. Tiger. Rooster. Dog. Monkey. Boar. Dog. Boar. Dragon. Monkey. Horse. Ram. Horse. Dragon. Snake.**

* * *

Goliath StoneMan had finished running over Iris and Naruto and continued to terrorize the rest of the cyber world.

"Iris! Naruto! If you can hear me then answer me!" Roll shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth. She placed her antennae on the ground and tried to feel for any vibration.

"Guys! We're down here!"

Roll and Meddy turned to an upturned piece of debris.

They came around to the other side and found Naruto laying over Iris, keeping her safe from Goliath StoneMan's treads.

"Sorry Iris," Naruto apoligized, "if you're a bit uncomfortable."

Naruto and Iris blushed beet-red, seeing as how there was barely half an inch separating their bodies from touching each other.

"N- no. It's okay, I'm fine," Iris said. _He's so close to me I can see into his eyes,_ Iris thought to herself. _And why is my heart beating so quickly now? _

Meddy's eyes filled with pure malevolence seeing how close Naruto and Iris were together.

"Don't worry guys," Roll said. "I'll do what I can to lift this rock."

"Hurry up!" Naruto said. "I can't keep this thing up much longer!" The strain of keeping the rock up was making Naruto's vision blurry.

Naruto's body trembled, causing his face to draw closer to Iris'.

_H- he's getting closer_, Iris thought to herself as her vision started to get blurry too.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Mr. Anonymous stood his ground where he was.

Both arms hung limply, his hands were cracked and bleeding. Obviously a result from casting so many hand signs.

"I have to keep going. I can't let the others down," Mr. Anonymous said as his vision started to fail. "Just six more and it'll be finished."

He took a raspy breath, forced his arms to rise, and his hands in front of his face to cast the final hand signs.

**Dragon. Tiger. Snake. Horse. Monkey. Rat.**

To be continued...


	22. A Hero Emerges!

**Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Doesn't this chapter have the same name as that Yu-Gi-Oh! card?" Well yes it kind of does. And for a very good reason.**

**Keep your eyes open for the second familiar face. As with the first one, you'll have to deduce his identity on your own.**

**You're free to guess though. Leave a review.**

* * *

The entirety of Net City was in ruin.

The Goliath Darkloids were merely a football fields length away from each other.

The Net Saviors had done all they could against the mounted odds. All of them were in grave danger.

The Goliath Darkloids took a moment of silence to relish their victory as they readied their final strikes.

And then...

Something broke the silence.

"ULTIMATE FIVE ELEMENTS STYLE! INTERDIMENSIONAL SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Everyone turned to the south to where Mr. Anonymous had place himself at the beginning of his jutsu preparation.

**Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack - Heaven Shaking Event**

A brilliantly colored pillar of light shot forth from the sky and touched down in Net City.

The light died out. Then a new power was felt through the entire cyber world.

There was a powerful rush of wind. All eyes turned up to a remaining spire far from where the fight was taking place.

Atop it stood a mysterious figure.

He wore an orange and black jacket and orange pants. Over it he wore a red robe with black flame designs on the bottoms of the sleeves and robe. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a black headband with a metal plate on it with a carved leaf symbol.

He held his right hand in front of him. Then, four massive whirlwinds erupted throughout the cyber world.

As a swirling ball of energy formed in the palm of the robe wearing figure the four whirlwinds all streamed into the small sphere of energy in the figure's hand.

All of the raging power of the whirlwinds compressed itself into the smallest possible space.

It was then accompanied by a high pitched whining sound.

A swirling four pronged shape formed around the ball of energy.

The figure let a smirk cross his face as he lunged forward.

The figure flew at a hundred miles an hour and landed right on top of Goliath StoneMan.

Goliath StoneMan aimed all of his back mounted turrets at the figure.

Before any rounds could be fired, the figure thrust the ball of swirling energy into Goliath StoneMan's back, causing blades of wind to course through his body, shattering half of the turrets and armor plating and Goliath StoneMan's left lense.

The figure then shot toward Goliath BeastMan.

As he flew he held the ball of swirling energy out in front of him, smashing through any buildings in his way.

Goliath BeastMan didn't fear the new comer and charged him head on.

The swirling ball of energy made contact with Goliath BeastMan's nose, causing all of his fangs to break and his mane to be ripped to shreds.

He leapt backwards on the ground, still maintaining the swirling ball of energy and ran right towards Goliath AirMan.

Goliath AirMan shot out his Disarmament Ray from the weather vein on his head.

The figure crouched down on the ground, then shot straight toward Goliath AirMan. The sphere of energy in his hand shattering the elecrtomagnetic waves.

Goliath AirMan went as far as to use the wind cannons in his mouth and hands to stop the figure, but his swirling sphere sliced through the wind like a hot knife through butter.

The attack connecter, and the figure was carried straight through Goliath AirMan's body, sending him flying through the front and back of his chest. Shattering his main wind cannon.

The figure was still maintaining the energy sphere in his hands as he darted off for Goliath DesertMan.

Goliath DesertMan dissolved his hand sections, building up the sand pressure in his head, and shot it all out at the figure.

The figure lifted his feet off the ground, letting the ball of energy carry him straight through Goliath DesertMan's Sand Cannon attack, and straight between his eyes, causing the sand castle on top of his head to harmlessly collapse.

The figure bounced off another building and shot straight for Goliath DrillMan.

Goliath DrillMan opened his mouth and shot out thousands of drill missiles, trying to stop the oncoming attack.

None of the drill missiles worked, for they were all sliced clean in half the moment they came within a foot of the swirling energy attack.

The ball of energy veered left and went straight through Goliath DrillMan's right arm.

As Goliath DrillMan shrieked in pain at losing one of his arms, the figure kept flying straight towards the unaware Goliath CutMan.

He tried to turn around, but he was too slow to avoid the attack as it connected straight into his chest, destroying the disk launcher and shattering one of the scissor's on top of Goliath CutMan's head.

All of these attacks were executed in one brilliantly fluid motion that was both devastatingly powerful and beautiful to watch.

* * *

Naruto and Iris had just been pulled out from under the piece of rubble when the orange flash shot through the air and easily knocked down all of the Goliath Darkloids in one attack.

"I think I've seen him before," Naruto said as he straightened himself up.

Almost as if he were in a trance, he ran toward where the figure had landed.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Roll asked just before Naruto disappeared from view.

"I have to look into something," Naruto said. "I'll be back in a minute. That's a promise."

_Just stay safe_, Iris thought to herself.

* * *

The new figure had just finished his attack. He took a minute to walk down the war torn street when he heard something.

"Hey you! Wait up."

The figure turned around and saw a kid in an orange and blue jacket and orange pants wearing a blue headband with a metal plate with a leaf symbol carved into it.

The short figure panted heavily as he reached him. "Are you..."

"I am." The mysterious new figure said.

"But how... I mean how are..."

"You now know why you've been brought to this world."

"But what about..."

"The village. Don't worry. It's in good hands."

The mysterious figure walked off. As soon as he had put some distance from himself and Naruto, he disappeared in a brilliant flash of rainbow light.

Naruto just stood in awe as he realized who that was. "Hmph. Well now that I know who he was, that's one less thing I need to worry about."

Naruto turned around and leapt the length of a football field to Iris, Meddy, and Roll.

* * *

Goliath BeastMan had collapsed after the powerful attack that shattered his fangs and tore his mane. "WHAT... WAS THAT?!"

"I guess Mr. Anonymous pulled through for us," MegaMan said to ProtoMan.

"Hmph. I knew it all along," ProtoMan said, trying to hid his stubborn streak.

"We're not out of the woods yet," MegaMan said readying his buster. "We've still got the Goliath Darkloids to deal with."

Goliath BeastMan rose from his spot on the ground and let out a deafening roar.

**MegaMan & ProtoMan vs Goliath BeastMan**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**

Goliath BeastMan shot out his arms and head at MegaMan and ProtoMan. "BEAST RUSH!"

MegaMan and ProtoMan dodged the attacks and struck at Goliath BeastMan's face as it came by.

MegaMan's buster shot hit Goliath BeastMan's eye, causing him to bring a paw up to his face in pain.

MegaMan charged Goliath BeastMan and charged his buster.

Goliath BeastMan lunged, ready to consume MegaMan before he could use his attack.

"CHARGE SHOT! MAXIMUM POWER!" MegaMan shouted as he shot a humongous green laser out of his buster and right into Goliath BeastMan's body.

The attack hit full force, causing bits of the attack to force their way through various points on his armor, severely crippling him.

"Do you mind if I finish this? I've seen about all of this guy I can stand." ProtoMan asked MegaMan.

"Sure thing." MegaMan answered.

"Fire Edge."

"Arbo Edge."

"Lightning Edge."

"Aqua Edge."

ProtoMan swung his arms into the air.

"Elemental Blade!"

ProtoMan used the Elemental Blade Program Advance and struck the finishing blow to Goliath BeastMan.

His chest section was cleaved clean in half.

**GOLIATH BEASTMAN, DELETED**

* * *

Goliath DesertMan's body slumped down to the ground as a vital part of his virus factory was destroyed.

GyroMan and ShadowMan were given just the chance they needed to escape.

"You ready to finish this?" GyroMan asked.

"You got it." ShadowMan said.

"LETS FLY!" Both of them said as they charged Goliath DesertMan.

**GyroMan & ShadowMan vs Goliath DesertMan**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Ripple **

Goliath DesertMan tried to raise both his hands and attack, but it did him no good. He was unable to block the attack in time.

GyroMan and ShadowMan brought the full force of both their attack down on Goliath DesertMan's eyes at once.

"GYRO BOMB!" GyroMan pulled a bomb out of his chest and threw it into Goliath DesertMan's eye.

"SHADOW SLASH!" ShadowMan turned his arm into a sword and stabbed it right into Goliath DesertMan's other eye.

Goliath DesertMan moaned in pain as the pain went through him.

"You ready to finish this?" GyroMan asked ShadowMan.

"You know I do!" ShadowMan said.

"GYRO BLADE!" GyroMan threw the blade on his back at Goliath DesertMan's mouth, forcing it open.

"Anubis! Battle Chip Download!" ShadowMan summoned a black and silver anubis statue and threw it right into Goliath DesertMan's mouth.

He swallowed it. The poison began to spread through his body, tainting every speck of data it touched.

Goliath DesertMan's body collapsed up on itself as it crashed to the ground.

**Goliath DesertMan, Deleted**

* * *

TomahawkMan and NapalmMan stood in awe as the mysterious figure just sliced through Goliath DrillMan's right arm.

"Woah!" Both of them said as Goliath DrillMan's arm fell to the ground with a crash.

Goliath DrillMan brought his remaining hand over his shoulder to try and stop the damage.

"Lets finish this!" TomahawkMan said.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" NapalmMan said.

**TomahawkMan & NapalmMan vs Goliath DrillMan**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

TomahawkMan and NapalmMan charged Goliath DrillMan head on.

He turned his attention to the two Net Saviors and launched another drill missile attack.

"North Wind! Battle Chip download!" TomahawkMan said. He held both arms forward as a raging wave of air stopped the drill missiles in their tracks and stopped their advance.

"Flares!" NapalmMan said, deploying hundreds of flares from the launchers on his shoulders.

The flared destroyed all the missiles, causing a giant smoke screen.

Goliath DrillMan tried to see through it before he could get attacked.

"TOMAHAWK SWING!"

Goliath DrillMan looked down and saw TomahawkMan bringing his tomahawk in a humongous arc downwards, and into his chest. The tomahawk got wedged in his chest.

"Now NapalmMan!" TomahawkMan said as he held his free hand on the handle of his Tomahawk.

Suddenly NapalmMan leapt into the air and bounded off of TomahawkMan's head, and right into Goliath DrillMan's face.

"Meet your end!" NapalmMan said as he reached eye level with Goliath DrillMan.

Goliath DrillMan's eyes widened as NapalmMan used his next attack.

"NAPALM BARRAGE!"

NapalmMan held both his arms and feet out at Goliath DrillMan. His arms transformed into giant bazookas, and giant launchers appeared over his shoulders. Right above his head, a giant rocket appeared and rested on guard rails.

At once, all of the weapons were deployed in rapid succession.

The attack blasted Goliath DrillMan's head clean off.

**Goliath DrillMan, Deleted **

* * *

**SearchMan & Colonel vs Goliath AirMan**

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

The moment Goliath AirMan's main wind generator was destroyed, SearchMan and Colonel wasted no time in getting their weapons back online and began to beat the wind out of Goliath AirMan.

"Scope Gun!"

"Colonel Cannon!"

SearchMan and Colonel shot out half of the wind generators on Goliath AirMan's arms and legs.

Goliath AirMan tried to run away from the two now not-so-helpless Net Saviors.

"HAMMER THROW!" Colonel shouted.

Colonel grabbed the collar of SearchMan's armor and sent him flying into the air.

SearchMan had reached the peak of his arc and threw green and black grenades into Goliath AirMan's path. The grenades disappeared from view mid throw.

Goliath AirMan kept running, unaware that his next step would be his last.

His left foot suddenly set off a humongous explosion that made him lose his balance and send him falling backward.

Colonel positioned himself where Goliath AirMan was about to fall and jumped through the gaping hole that the mysterious figure was kind enough to leave for him.

"Search Satellite," SearchMan said as he summoned a dozen green armored satellites and had them all strike Goliath AirMan in his remaining wind generators all at once.

This tactic sent so much damage through Goliath AirMan's body a once that he was on the verge of deletion.

Suddenly Colonel flew out of Goliath AirMan's mouth and raised his right arm into the air.

"SCREEN DIVIDE!" Colonel shouted as he slashed Goliath AirMan's face three times, leaving a prominent "Z" cut through him.

Goliath AirMan let out one final shout of pain before he was deleted.

**Goliath AirMan, Deleted**

* * *

**NeedleMan & KnightMan vs Goliath CutMan**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Raikiri Thunder Break**

Goliath CutMan staggered backwards as the energy attack had destroyed half of his major weaponry.

"What was that just now?" NeedleMan asked the just-as-confused KnightMan.

"No idea," KnightMan answered.

Meanwhile, Goliath CutMan tried to make a run for it.

"Hey, that blade-happy bastard's getting away!" NeedleMan shouted.

Both he and KnightMan chased after Goliath CutMan.

"Needle Cannon!"

"Kingdom Crusher!"

A barrage of spikes and a flying mace hit Goliath CutMan's right leg and sent him crashing into the ground with a loud crash.

NeedleMan and KnightMan charged Goliath CutMan with their weapons drawn and at the ready.

Goliath CutMan managed to turn over on his back and threw the remaining chainsaw-scissor on his head at the two approaching Net Saviors.

The attack flew way off to the right, missing the two of them completely.

"Okay. Why was this guy with the Darkloids again?" NeedleMan asked.

"Because he makes the others look better by comparison," KnightMan answered.

Goliath CutMan tried to use on of the cleavers on his arm to hit KnightMan and NeeedleMan.

Both of them dodged the attack and hit the cleaver, sending a shockwave through Goliath CutMan's spine.

Goliath CutMan at this point looked pretty pathetic. The scissors on his head were missing, his cleaver was wedged into the ground, and the disk launcher in his chest was blown out.

KnightMan and NeedleMan just sighed as they realized they got the lamest Darkloid to fight.

"C'mon KnightMan," NeedleMan moaned, "the sooner we get rid of this guy, the sooner we can go home."

"I couldn't agree with you more," KnightMan said cracking his knuckles.

In short, NeedleMan and KnightMan beat the living daylights out of Goliath CutMan for ten minutes straight. He didn't put up much of a fight though, since his cleaver was _wedged_ into the ground.

**Goliath CutMan, Deleted**

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Iris asked Roll concernedly. "He's been gone for five minutes, and Goliath StoneMan has started to turn around."

"Don't worry Iris, I'm sure he'll be fine," Roll said patting her shoulder. "He'll be here. He promised."

"And I don't go back on my word."

Everyone turned around and saw Naruto standing on a piece of debris in a dynamic manner.

"You're back!" Iris said happily. She ran over to Naruto and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Naruto said. "More important than me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Iris said.

"That's nice and all-" Meddy said cutting in, "but we have other things to worry about right now!"

Everyone turned around and saw that Goliath StoneMan had finished turning around.

Naruto pulled Iris and Meddy to him and motioned for Roll to come forward.

"Guys, I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help," Naruto said.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth captain," Meddy said, pulling Naruto a bit closer to her side.

Naruto blushed a little bit, and Iris fumed.

**Naruto, Iris, Meddy, & Roll vs Goliath StoneMan**

**Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto Main Theme**

Goliath StoneMan slowly crawled his way forward.

By now, the entirety of Net City lay in ruin. Buildings and parks were wrecked. The entire place looked post-apocalyptic.

"Battle Chip Download! Dice Turret SP!"

Goliath StoneMan looked down and saw a pink navi standing behind the controls of a giant green turret with three barrels.

The pink navi pushed a button down in dramatic fashion.

The giant turret launched six white dice with black and red dots on them.

The dice landed around him. All of them landed with six black dots on top.

"WHAT?"

The dice exploded, making a giant cloud of dust and debris to erupt all around him.

Within the smoke cloud, two figures darted about, pushing a slightly visible trail of dust as they went.

Goliath StoneMan felt a slight tingling sensation across his body.

The smoke cleared. Two girl navis stood defiantly in front of him.

"ALL... TURRETS... FIRE!" Goliath StoneMan said.

The remaining turrets on Goliath StoneMan's body all redirected their aim and fired upon the two female navis in front of him and the pink navi manning the turret.

Before the attacks connected, the three navis brought up large squares of armor plating and used them as shields to deflect the attacks.

"WHAT?" Goliath StoneMan bellowed.

"Hey fat head!"

Goliath StoneMan looked around to see where the shrill voice came from.

His left eye caught sight of an orange figure jumping off the top of his head, head-first and facing him with a buster.

"Eat flash bombs!" the orange figure shouted as he shot a bunch of paper covered balls into his eye.

The round bombs went off, blinding him with a brilliant flash.

Naruto fell to the ground with a thud since he was unable to redirect the momentum of his fall.

Iris and Meddy rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, you took a pretty bad fall," Meddy added.

Naruto dusted himself off. "Don't worry I'm fine. More importantly, we've got a giant rolling death machine running blind around the cyber world. We're going to need to stop him and fast before he does any permanent damage."

"But what will we do?" Roll asked. "His thick hide deflects most of our attacks, and he just won't stop."

"But remember, no substance is so invulnerable that it doesn't crack when it smashes into itself," Naruto said. "We'll just have to use some of his own armor plating against him."

"I think I might know a way," Roll said. "You three follow me. And take those armor plates with you."

"Got it," Iris, Meddy, and Naruto said as they picked up the armor plates.

"Oh, one last thing before we go," Roll said.

She walked over to Naruto, wet her thumb, and wiped off some dirt on Naruto's cheek.

"There. All better," she said.

_Genius- Why didn't I think of that_, Meddy asked herself as she dragged an armor plate with her.

Goliath StoneMan continued his blind (literal) rampage across the cyber world when he felt something wedge itself into his left side. He looked with a security lense from a turret and saw a piece of his own armor wedged into his side.

Suddenly he felt another piece of armor wedge itself on his right side.

Then there was a short pressed barrage of metal plates wedging themselves into his hide.

He felt a twinge of pain from each pierce, but they had no effect.

"Alright guys, you ready?"

Goliath StoneMan looked to his left and saw the orange clothed navi flying through the air with a hammer held above his head.

"ZEUS HAMMER!" Naruto shouted as he held a red and silver hammer in his hands.

"PUNY.... HAMMER.... USELESS...." Goliath StoneMan bellowed, knowing the hammer that Naruto was using wouldn't even put a dent in his hide.

Naruto brought his hammer down onto the plate, sending a seismic wave through Goliath StoneMan's body.

"HURRAGHHHH!" Goliath StoneMan bellowed in pain as the wave erupted through his entire being.

The shockwaves coursed through Goliath StoneMan's entire body.

"Let's go girls," Roll said as she and the other two girls brought their Zeus Hammers down onto the armor plates, and sent more kinetic energy through Goliath StoneMan's body.

"RRAGH.... THE PAIN.... IT CAN'T BE.... I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE.... INVINCIBLE...." Goliath StoneMan shouted before his data started to fragment.

Naruto left Goliath StoneMan's side and brought out his Buster Arm, which was now dubbed the Nindo Buster.

"You won't escape this time!" Naruto shouted.

He pressed the yin-yang button on the side of his buster and began charging energy.

Halfway through the charging process, the buster began to shake uncontrollably.

"Ugh! No! I can't control it!" Naruto yelled in pain as the strain of the energy charge became too much for him to handle. His vision started to get blurry, and his data started to break apart._ I may have bitten off more then I could chew here_.

Naruto felt a light touch on his right buster arm.

Naruto's vision corrected itself. He turned his head to the right and saw a pair of beautiful green reassuring eyes gazing into his.

"Don't worry Naruto," Iris said reassuringly. "I'm here for you. So don't worry."

"Yeah Naruto. I'm here too," Roll said putting her hand on his left shoulder.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Meddy said as she placed her hand on his right shoulder.

A wave of powerful emotion coursed through Naruto's body. At that instant, his data corrected itself as the buster stopped shaking violently.

"Guys... thank you..." Naruto said. He could clearly feel the determination, resolve, and friendship in his friend's touch. "Now I can't lose."

Goliath StoneMan tried to crawl away from Naruto when something caught his ear.

"Hey! Goliath StoneMan! I've got something to say!"

He turned around to face Naruto. His buster arm was glowing with a tremendous light.

"This hand of mine is glowing with an awesome power! It's radiant light tells me to defeat you! And to protect those dear to my heart!"

"WHAT.... IS.... THIS?" Goliath StoneMan bellowed.

"With my friends at my side! There's nothing I cannot defeat!"

"NO! I HAVE TO GET AWAY!" Goliath StoneMan bellowed as he tried to turn around.

"Face the true power of our friendship! As it stands along side my own way of the ninja!"

Goliath StoneMan turned all the way around before he heard the last words he'd ever here.

"Behold the ultimate power! NINDO ALLIANCE BLAST!"

Naruto released a humongous beam of energy from his buster. So powerful was it that it engulfed Goliath StoneMan's entirety in one concentrated beam of pure energy.

**Goliath StoneMan, Deleted**

* * *

It had been an hour after the fierce battle had ended.

Net City lay in ruins, but the Officials planned to repair it right away.

Any and all traces of the Goliath Program were destroyed along with the six Goliath Darkloids. As was for the best, since the risks of using it for good outweighed the benefit against it being used for evil purposes once again.

Mr. Anonymous had mysteriously disappeared just a mysteriously as he appeared.

As of the stipulation (condition) that Mr. Anonymous had left with the Net Saviors, any and all attempts to track him down were quickly brushed under the rug, as to let a sleeping dog lie.

* * *

Naruto and the others were relaxing in Lan's PC. Relishing their time of victory over the Goliath Darkloids.

"Man. I. Am. Beat." Naruto said as he sat back on an easy chair.

"So Naruto, just who was that who swooped in and fought all the Goliath Darkloids single handedly?" MegaMan asked. Lan and his friends wanted to know too.

Naruto took his time answering. "Him? He's... a very good friend."

"So you know him from somewhere?" Lan asked.

"You could say that," Naruto casually said.

"Hey Naruto, you were pretty amazing out there," Maylu said. "Who knew you had that kind of power."

"Powerful was I, young padawan, but without at my side my friends were, powerful I would not be," Naruto said, imitating Yoda from the Star Wars series.

"Hehe, very astute, Master Naruto," Roll added jokingly.

"Well enough of that," Naruto said. "Since I'll be here for... a while to come. I was wondering if when I'm in the cyber world that I may be able to wear a NaviMark like you guys do."

"Hmm, come to think of it, you'd fit in a bit better in the cyber world if you did wear one," MegaMan said. He pulled up a file and pulled out a round saucer-like plate with a blank face on it. "Here, use this. You can imprint your own custom NaviMark onto it."

"Hmmm." Naruto held the plate in his hand, staring into it intently. "I've got it!"

Naruto closed his eyes and willed the NaviMark to come to life.

It lifted itself out of his hands and adhered itself to the center of his chest. Kind of like how MegaMan wears his.

Blue energy swirled around in the NaviMark, eventually forming a counter clockwise blue and white whirlpool pattern.

"There. It's done," Naruto said, clearly happy with the result. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it suits you well," Iris said. "After all, the word 'Uzumaki' means 'whirlpool', so it suits you perfectly."

"That was rather inspired," MegaMan commented. "What do you think fate has in store for all of us now?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "If you swim against the current, you'll just be swimming in place. I'll just go with the flow on this one."

"Oh Naruto, I still owe you this," Iris said.

She walked over to Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me, Naruto," Iris said. A smile crossed her face. "You saved my life today, and I'll never forget that beautiful momen."

"Hehe, you're welcome," Naruto said blushing a little bit.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**The discussion between Naruto and the mysterious figure may be viewed differently by different readers. So I'm leaving it up to you to interpret your own meaning to what transpired between Naruto and the mysterious figure.**

**Although with this in consideration, I pose the questionf for you to answer. Just who do you think is the "Hero" that the chapter name implies to.**

**And if any of you translate what happened in this chapter as "THE END", then you're wrong. I've still got some ideas brewing in this brain of mine, so keep reading.**


	23. Mission Impossible?

It has been a few days since the Goliath Darkloids had attacked Net City.

Naruto had finished getting repaired in the cyber world and was ready to be able to go back to the real world.

* * *

In Lan's PC.

Roll, MegaMan, and Naruto were all there and were ready to go to SciLab.

"Hey Naruto. Before we go, I need to have a word with you," Roll said.

She pulled Naruto aside just out of earshot of MegaMan.

"What is it Roll?"

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it. I have a job for you."

"Eh?"

"Listen, Maylu's been acting strangely for the past few days. She hasn't been writing her diary entries in her PET, but instead on paper where I can't get to it."

"So she wants to use paper. So what?"

"This change would be taken as normal except that Maylu's behavior has started to change recently."

"Define change," Naruto said.

Roll sighed. "I don't know why, but for some reason Maylu seems distracted more often, I've seen her pace nervously around her room, and she's been more concerned with how she looks when she comes over to Lan's house."

Naruto sighed a sigh of relief. "Alright fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to use your ninja skills to sneak into Maylu's house, sneak into her room, get the diary entries on film with the PET Watch, and report what you find back to me," Roll said. "But most important is that you don't get caught. If you do, then I'll have some explaining to do."

"Alright fine," Naruto said. "My body is fixed now, so the next time Maylu leaves the house, I'll go and get the diary entries. Besides, it'll be good to maintain my ninja skills."

"Thanks Naruto," Roll said, "now lets get you to SciLab already. I think MegaMan is getting suspicious."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him," MegaMan said from behind Naruto and Roll.

"Gahh!" Roll shrieked, not expecting MegaMan to be there.

A few minutes of explaining later.

"I can't believe you Roll!" MegaMan said exasperated. "How could you try to get Naruto to spy on your NetOp?"

"I'm worried about her," Roll said. "You'd do something like this with Lan if he were acting strangely."

"And how would _Lan_ act strangely?" MegaMan asked crossing his arms.

The two of them started arguing in a heated debate.

Naruto took this moment to jump on the link to SciLab. "Good god! They sound like an old married couple!"

* * *

Naruto appeared at SciLab just beyond the Cyber World Gate.

Lan, Maylu, and Mr. Hikari were all waiting on the other side.

The first part of Naruto to go through the gate was his left leg, then his right arm, then the rest of him.

"Hey guys. I'm back," Naruto said, stretching his limbs.

"It's good to see you back and in the flesh," Lan said jokingly.

Maylu seemed a bit distracted though.

_Roll was right. She is distraced_, Naruto thought to himself. "Hey. Earth to Maylu." Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh- wha-" Maylu said, being snapped out of her distractedness.

_Yep. Definitely distracted_, Naruto thought to himself again.

"By the way Naruto," Lan said poking his shoulder, "would you happen to know what's up with Roll and MegaMan recently. They've been acting like-"

"An old married couple. I know," Naruto sighed.

"Well. While we let them be, what do you guys say we go into town and have- you know, just a stroll around town," Maylu said.

Naruto cringed at the words 'just a stroll around town', and for good reason. "Fine. But if we get chased by a crazed mob, I'm tripping you first."

"Okay," Maylu said, not knowing what he was talking about.

* * *

It was half an hour later, and MegaMan and Roll were still arguing like an old married couple.

"So what do you say about getting a pretzel at that pretzel stand?" Maylu asked.

"Didn't you say that before the whole "Jesus" incident?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did Naruto," Maylu said, "but don't worry. I won't take out my money until we get to the pretzel stand."

"Alright then..." Naruto said skeptically.

Five minutes and tree large pretzels later.

"Ahh," Naruto sighed as he leaned back and rested on the edge of the fountain. "I just love the peace and quiet. Don't you guys?"

"Yeah, we sure do," Lan said.

"I'm glad to hear it guys," Maylu said.

Suddenly, Naruto's PET Watch started beeping.

"Excuse me guys, I have to take this," Naruto said.

The reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb which he used to make a dramatic exit.

Naruto's exit however scared half the people in the Square out of their wits.

"Roll. What is it?" Naruto asked Roll from on top of a building.

"I've got Maylu's schedule analyzed, and I found the best time for you to get the diary entries. You move in tonight when Maylu is scheduled to go to an antique piano exhibition."

"Alright, but what happens if I set off a house alarm?"

"Don't worry. I'm sending the PET Watch a security pass to her house. As long as you have the Watch on, you wont set off any alarms."

"Okay fine," Naruto said.

"However, I ask that you turn the comm device off before you start this mission tonight. If someone calls you and attention is drawn to the house, then this will all trace back to me."

"Okay, can I go now? I have a pretzel to finish."

"Sure go," Roll said.

"By the way. How'd you convince MegaMan to let you go through with this?"

"Oh that? I just 'convinced' him to let me go through with it." Roll said 'convinced' with emphasis.

Naruto sighed and rejoined his friends.

"What was that about?" Maylu asked.

"Business call. Don't ask." Naruto said as he took a bite into his pretzel.

* * *

It was later that evening. The sun was setting in the sky.

Naruto had poised himself across the street from Maylu's house in the guise of an orange Golden Retriever.

Maylu left the house, locking it on her way out.

After she left his view, Naruto transformed back into his original shape. This gave the old man trimming the hedges in the yard behind him a heart attack.

Naruto ignored this.

He quickly looked both ways, then dashed across the street.

When the coast was clear, he opened the electronic lock with his PET Watch using the security code he received earlier.

He entered Maylu's house and locked the door again.

"Alright," Naruto said to himself as he listened to see if anyone was in the house, "I find the diary entries, get them on camera, then get the heck out of here before anyone notices."

* * *

Naruto spent the next hour and a half carefully moving books and stuff around in his search for Maylu's paper diary. He had to be extra careful that he didn't leave any evidence of himself ever being there.

He was just about to give up searching and go home when something caught his eye.

In the corner of Maylu's room behind a potted plant, there was something square.

He picked it up and found it to be a leather covered diary.

"Alright, finally." Naruto started using the PET Watch's camera to take pictures of the most recent entries. However he didn't notice that there were footsteps coming from downstairs.

He put the diary back behind the potted plant and started walking to the door when he heard it begin to creak.

He saw Maylu's hand open the door.

He looked around and only had a few choices for where to hide. Most weren't practical.

This only left one path open to him, he decided best to take it.

"Well this stinks Roll. How could the antique piano exhibition just cancel at the drop of a pin."

"I don't know."

Naruto had quickly taken refuge in Maylu's bathroom. He hoped not to be discovered.

While he hid, he noticed something very peculiar about her bathroom. It was so... so clean and orderly.

Hand lotion and soap by the sink, pink toilet paper by the toilet (girly), and a variety of scented soaps and shampoos in the shower. _I never knew girls were into this kind of stuff. But then again why'd I know what girls are into before now, I never had to do this before_.

Naruto was about to leave when he heard something that would inevitably seal his fate.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Sneaking Nightmare **(I think it fits Naruto's predicament rather nicely)

"Hey Roll, why don't you go to sleep. I'm going to take a bath before I go to bed."

"That sounds nice Maylu."

_Maylu's coming in here, and there aren't any window or air vents. I'll have to transform into something and hope for the best._

Naruto quickly looked around for something to transform into.

_Bar of soap. No!_

_Floor rug. No!_

_Toilet. Hell no!_

Maylu put her hand on the door handle and was just about to open it.

Naruto formed a hand sign and whispered, "Transform."

**Since I don't want to have to change my fanfic's rating from Teen to Mature, I won't tell you directly what Naruto transforms into or what transpires in that bathroom, but rather let you interpret what happened with what the next paragraph says.**

**However I'll give you a hint to what Naruto transformed into in the form of a riddle: It gets wetter as it dries.**

**Hopefully you will be able to piece together what happened with this piece of information.**

* * *

It was later that night. Roll and MegaMan were waiting in Lan's PC waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Do you think he succeeded?" MegaMan asked.

"I don't know. He isn't here yet," Roll said.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the cyber space in Lan's PC. His hair was messed up, his clothes were wrinkled, and he had a trail of blood running out of his left nostril.

"What on earth happened to you?" Roll asked. "Your hair and clothes are a mess. And your nose is bleeding."

Roll and MegaMan sniffed the air.

"And why do you smell like strawberries?" both Roll and MegaMan asked.

Naruto remained silent. Instead he handed Roll the diary pictures that digitized from his PET Watch.

"We. Will never. Speak of this. Ever again." Naruto said. His face absolutely devoid of emotion. He walked away slowly, he wiped a bit of blood off his nose on his sleeve.

"What do you think happened?" Roll asked.

"By the way. Why's MegaMan here?" Naruto asked. He had regained his composure. "I thought you 'convinced' him to let you go through with this."

"She did." MegaMan said. "She made a very good argument."

Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto the couch in Lan's living room. "Well, it looks like she really did _convince_ him to let you go through with this."

"What do you think happened to him during his mission?" Roll asked.

"I don't know. But you have the diary entries, so read them already," MegaMan said.

Roll looked at the copied diary pages quietly so as to not wake Naruto up.

The most recent one caught her eye. She whispered it between herself and MegaMan.

**Dear diary,**

**I may have a new crush on my hands. His name's Naruto Uzumaki, and claims to be from a world inhabited by mostly ninja. I don't know what it is about him, but when I see his smile, I get a warm feeling in my heart. Like it just makes me happy to see him happy. I don't know if I should be writing this, but I think I might be falling for him. At the same time I also know that I have feelings for Lan, but he seems utterly clueless about my feelings towards him. I might make my move soon. Wish me luck.**

Roll and MegaMan were locked in a silent moment.

Roll broke it by folding up the paper and sticking it in her pocket. "Great. Now I feel bad. I thought that there was something wrong with Maylu, but it just turns out that she might like Naruto."

"Do you think we should tell him," MegaMan said.

"No, I don't think we should," Roll said, "if _Maylu_ found out that _Naruto_ found out that she liked him because of an entry he heard about from _her_ diary, it might hurt her really badly."

"Yeah, and not to mention that this will trace back to you," MegaMan said.

"There's only one thing to do," Roll said.

"Keep our mouths shut about all this," MegaMan answered.

"You read my mind," Roll said. "But first thing's first-"

Roll folded up the diary pictures and ate them.

"You ate the evidence," MegaMan said bluntly.

"Nobody will find it there," Roll said.

Roll left hastily, hoping that things wouldn't get any weirder.


	24. An Evil Plot

In the deepest darkest depths of the UnderNet, a dark and foreboding section of the Net that isn't under the direct control of any one nation or person, a meeting of sorts was taking place.

Thousands upon thousands of HeelNavis have assembled from all the corners of the known UnderNet, drawn by rumors of a conquest for freedom, and to take over the "surface world".

"My brethren of the UnderNet! I hold here the power to break the chains that hold us all, and to be free of this cramped cyber space forever. Follow me my fellow Under-Denizens, and I promise you a new territory to call our own, and to send the world of the humans you all so despise into the depths of darkness."

The HeelNavis cheered enthusiastically as their new leader had basically given them their ultimate freedom.

The navi standing atop an altar at the deepest depths of the UnderNet pressed a button connected to a giant arch. The arch sprung to life, creating a powerful rift between the UnderNet and the OverNet.

The thousands of HeelNavis that were gathered there pushed their way through the portal. All of them knew their instructions. And all were willing to fulfill them.

The hordes of HeelNavis had finally finished entering the portal. The "Leader", cloaked and hidden from view, was now alone.

"Excellent. Hehehe, I already have three of the four keys to the ultimate power, now I just need to collect the final one, and I'll be able to crush those puny humans where they stand."

The "Leader" turned around and left for his private quarters.

In the wall of the private quarters was a figure chained to the wall. His data was terribly fragmented.

"So BubbleMan. You spy on our meetings, and then you have the gall to try and alert the Officials to our approach. My, my, my, you _are_ a pathetic excuse for a Darkloid."

BubbleMan was chained to the wall. Powerful chains made of DarkChip energy bound him by his wrists and ankles. All of his weapon data was ripped off of his body and scattered throughout the room.

"You won't win, buku. As long as Lan and his friends work together, they'll always overcome what you throw at them, buku." BubbleMan's voice was badly damaged from the abusive torture he had experienced from last week when he was discovered trying to run.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. They _can't_ win. Power might be great and good, but _numbers_ are where the real power is at."

BubbleMan passed out.

"Hehehe. At last, I will have my rightful conquest of all the Cyber World."

The leader continued to laugh maniacally as he knew the legion of HeelNavis were infiltrating Net City at that very moment.

* * *

**Me: Well guys. This is chapter 24. It took me a while to get to this point, but this fanfic wouldn't have been a success without you guys/girls. **

**Phoenix: Who're you talking to?**

**Me: The readers that's who!**

**Karat: *Blathers random and incoherent gibberish***

**Key: Sorry about that sir, she's been on a sugar high recently and hasn't stopped for the past hour.**

**Karat: *Blathers more incoherent gibberish***

**Me: What the slag is she saying?**

**Phoenix: She's asking when we're going to show up.**

**Me: Soon girls, just bear with me okay. You'll be coming soon. so just be patient.**

**Phoenix: Rrgh. Fine. But you better not stiff us on this. OR ELSE!**


	25. Invasion

On the wastes of Net City, a large hole to the UnderNet opened forth from the ground. By the dozens armies of HeelNavis emerged.

"Alright men, you know your orders," a tall gold and obsidian colored HeelNavi said to a large battalion of black HeelNavis. "You are to form up with your units and capture those no good over-worlders that would dare to stand against our master's plan. After the marks have been captured, you are free to do as you please. Delete, steal, destroy, I don't give a damn, but don't fail me."

"Sir yes sir," the black HeelNavis saluted.

They all left with their own battalions to engage their marks.

* * *

First came the civilian NetNavis so that there would be less resistance during the full invasion. Throughout the day, dozens of civilian NetNavis began to mysteriously disappear.

Then came the capturing of those who associated themselves with MegaMan.

Roll, GutsMan, Glyde, IceMan, AquaMan, and NumberMan were all moving together in a group, and were quickly attacked all at once and captured.

Then WindMan, TurboMan, Ring, JunkMan, and PrismMan were captured as well.

SharkMan, WoodMan, and SkullMan tried to stop the gold and obsidian colored HeelNavi, but were somehow overpowered and capture by him.

* * *

Then came the spread out NetNavis who still had fighting ability.

ToadMan was lured away from Net City with a free Cyber Swimming Pool coupon. The moment he left witness' eyeshot, he was gagged, captured, and thrown into the UnderNet.

ThunderMan was captured when he went to receive a free set of powerful Thunder-Element battle chips.

MetalMan was caught off guard at the Cyber Hot Springs.

KingMan was nabbed while playing a game of chess against a Master Chess program.

SlashMan managed to kill a few HeelNavis before being overwhelmed by sheer numbers while doing nothing in particular.

GroundMan was "called in" for a digging project and walked right into a big fat trap.

DustMan was attacked while buying a DustFiltr program.

EraseMan was hit from behind while on an "assignment".

QuickMan tried to run for it (really fast too), except he was snagged by a comically large piece of fly paper.

MistMan was sleeping in his lamp, and was therefore the easiest to capture.

GateMan, KendoMan, and GridMan almost escaped to warn everyone. However by then most of the population of Net City had fled or been captured, so the HeelNavis were able to move more freely and smother them by the hundreds.

* * *

It was half a day later, and the majority of Net City was now occupied by HeelNavis in droves by the thousands.

By this point almost all of the Net Saviors had been alerted to the current situation and tried to fight back.

MegaMan and ProtoMan tried to double-team a battalion of about a dozen HeelNavis, but then the windows above them were blown out. The two navis expected to be attacked from above, but were instead attacked from underground and dragged through the sewer network.

SearchMan was forced into a defensive battle against a horde of HeelNavis. He had taken up position on the top of a building and was slowly picking of HeelNavis one at a time. However his defensive post didn't hold out forever. The HeelNavis were so determined to capture SearchMan that they began crawling up the side of the building. SearchMan threw SearchGrenades and used Satellity to pick off as many as he could, but he was unable to defend himself forever once the HeelNavis started pouring over the edges of the roof. He was immediately captured. He did however do a good job, as before he was captured he was able to cause 230 enemy casualties due to the fact that he held his own territory for a good half hour.

Colonel brought out his ColonelSword and charged head-on into a swarm of HeelNavis. His explosive force managed to wipe out the HeelNavis that came for him, and it seemed as if he were going to win. However, a gutsy HeelNavi managed to slip past Colonel's defenses while he was preoccupied with stabbing another HeelNavi and managed to grab onto his sword arm. Having lost half of his combat speed, he was eventually tied down with cables and captured as well. He managed to cause about 137 enemy casualties.

GyroMan managed to fly away from a swarm of HeelNavis as they tried to attack him, but was then lured to the ground by a helicopter landing platform and was quickly surrounded by an anti-flight net.

ShadowMan was able to stay mostly in the shadows and picked the HeelNavis off as he could. While one was being stabbed, the HeelNavi grabbed hold of the sword and called his brethren to attack before he himself was deleted. He was able to cause about 53 enemy casualties before he was captured.

MagnetMan was caught by the use of giant rubber cables, and since rubber doesn't conduct electricity, and the strength of one navi can't match the combined strength of hundreds, he was quickly tied up and captured.

KnightMan managed to slay about 20 HeelNavis before they all dog-piled on him and captured him. He didn't stand a chance.

TomahawkMan's arrogance of his own abilities left him open to a cheap shot from behind.

NapalmMan tried to fight back, however his attacks were neutralized by the TidalWave battle chips that some of the HeelNavis had stolen from shops as their own kind gained dominance over Net City.

NeedleMan however had managed to escape from the first initial rush of HeelNavis, but was soon captured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto, Meddy, and Iris were on the edge of Net City and were still blissfully unaware of the fact that HeelNavis had taken the territory around them on all sides.

Since Meddy and Iris were now in direct competition against each other for Naruto's attention, they both thought that a nice long walk in Net City would bring the truth out.

"I'm glad that things here are peaceful," Naruto said. "Back home there was never really a true peace, just a bunch of alliances that were broken whenever someone new came to power."

"Well Naruto, I'm glad you like the peace," Meddy said. "Since the Darkloids have simmered down a bit, I've been able to complete my training as a nurse." Meddy's voice trailed off. "And think about other things."

"I'm just glad you were able to come with us today," Iris said.

Suddenly a bit of movement caught her eye.

She continued to chat with Naruto, but started to notice that the amount of net navis around them started to thin a bit.

"Guys, I think we may have a problem," Iris said.

Naruto and Meddy looked around and noticed it too.

"Girls, get behind me. Given the current circumstances, I'll protect you two the best I can," Naruto said pulling out a kunai and taking a battle position.

"You don't need to worry about us that much," Meddy said. "The two of us are girls of action, and we won't let a few HeelNavis stop us from getting what we want."

"That's right," Iris said. The downloaded a battle chip and turned her arm into a pink cannon.

"A few?" one of the HeelNavis asked sarcastucally.

"Don't think this is all that's here!" another one said.

Suddenly HeelNavis started crawling out of the sewers, breaking through the windows, and pushing their way through the available alleyways.

"Back off saucer-heads! You don't scare me," Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned his own battalion of shadow clones and ordered them to attack.

The clones held their own for a few minutes with the original beating some HeelNavis down too.

That was when he heard a sound that made his heart sink.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto turned around and saw that Iris and Meddy were being captured right before his eyes.

Naruto rushed toward his friends in an attempt to save them. The shadow clones that he left behind were quickly defeated by the never ending numbers of HeelNavis.

"Don't worry I've got you!" Naruto said as he reached out for Iris' hand.

Naruto managed to get a grip on her hand.

The HeelNavis had now broken through Naruto, Meddy, and Iris' defensive line.

"Naruto! Forget about me, it's too late!" Iris said.

"Don't say that! I'll get the two of you out of here! I swear it!" Naruto said, he threw another HeelNavi off his back and into the crowd.

"Naruto. If this is truly the end, then I'm glad the last thing I got to see-," Iris' grip slipped and she was taken away before Naruto could hear the last bit.

Just as the swarm of HeelNavis tackled Naruto to the ground and pinned him there, Naruto managed to hear the last words Iris said.

_If this is truly the end, then I'm glad the last thing I got to see-_

_was you._

Upon hearing those final two words, Naruto's body filled with a powerful energy.

_It is only when you put your life on the line to protect someone that is truly precious to you, that you are able to obtain unsurpassable strength_.

Naruto forced his body to move, regardless of the number of HeelNavis that were piled on top of him.

"Everyone, we need more troops, force him down!" One of the HeelNavis said, waving for more of his brethren to pile on top of Naruo's body.

At first, Naruto was able to push up against the two dozen HeelNavis that had piled up on top of him, but with the recent addition of fifty more he was unable to move anymore.

"RRGH! C'MON! GET UP! GET UP!" Naruto commanded himself.

He was able to lift his load a few inches more off the ground.

"How's this possible? Where's this strength coming from?" one of the HeelNavis asked another.

"I don't know. But I bet this is why the leader didn't want any navis left that could fight to oppose him."

"C'mon guys! Bring him down!" another HeelNavi said.

More and more HeelNavis piled up on top of Naruto's body. This time Naruto didn't have enough strength to break free.

_No. Even with the strength my friends have given me, I... I still wasn't able to save them. I'm sorry guys, I let you down._ Naruto thought to himself as he waited for the inevitable.

"Don't sell yourself short kid."

To be continued...


	26. Heroes Come Back

Naruto felt a powerful new presence at that moment. It wasn't a HeelNavi. It was something vastly more powerful.

"Hiyaah!"

Naruto felt a rush of air as the HeelNavis that were piled on top him were deleted in a quick series of sword swings.

As the last body faded out of existence, Naruto looked up and saw another NetNavi standing in front of him. His presence made the HeelNavis back off, at least a little bit.

"Woah. Who are you?" Naruto asked the new figure.

The figure held out a dramatic pause.

"My name is Zero," the figure said, a voice that didn't necessarily sound human. He was tall and wore red armor on his chest, shoulders, forearms, legs, and head. The top of his head was a blue sphere shape, the red crest was split at the sides. There were two triangular holes in the side of his head where his NaviMark was set in each one. His shoulder guards were large triangular shapes with grey armor on the outer edges. His forearms had red bands on the elbows and wrists and were connected on the top of the forearm, blue domes were on the backs of his white gloved hands. His boots had spikes at the knees and a black stripe around it midway down. His body armor formed around the bottom of his chest and worked it's way up into a collar around his neck. His lower body and legs were white with black around the lower body and the sides of his legs. His face didn't look human either, his eyes were bright yellow, and his face was grey with what looked like a fanged mouth. A feature that caught Naruto's eye right away was that he had long blonde hair that went from the base of his neck down to his ankles, and looked more like a cape. His NaviMark was a thick grey circle on the outside with another circle on the inside and a line running from the lower left to the upper right corner.

"How'd you delete so many HeelNavis at once?" Naruto asked Zero.

"With my ZeroSabre of course," Zero said. He motioned to his right hand which was now a long sword, but looked more like a spear.

Zero stabbed another HeelNavi that was dumb enough to try and attack Zero.

Naruto used his Muramasa battle ship and pulled out a gleaming silver sword.

"So what's a kid like _you_ doing in a dangerous place like this?" Zero asked Naruto.

Naruto stabbed another HeelNavi that had the guts to try and face him. "I'm here because I have friends to save. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't lose anyone else in my life." Naruto sliced another HeelNavi in half. "And I don't intend to lose anyone else now."

"Hm. Then I guess we're both here for the same reason," Zero said. "I too am here to save MegaMan and his friends. If it weren't for him, I would've been deleted a long time ago."

"Then how about we work together so we can save our friends?" Naruto asked.

"Fine by me," Zero said. "Just don't slow me down."

Naruto and Zero pushed their way to the northern part of Net City, deleting any HeelNavis that got in their way.

Naruto and Zero eventually got to their destination (after killing hundreds of HeelNavis), the Net City Needle. It was basically a really tall building with a saucer shaped room on the top.

* * *

Naruto and Zero forced their way to the top.

They barred the door as they reached the top. It was there that they tried to compile their battle plan. The room they were in was round with windows all around. The sky was darkened. The shadows were thick and dark.

"So Naruto," Zero said. "What exactly is your relationship with the others?"

"They saved me from myself," Naruto said. He looked out the window and onto Net City. The skies were darkened with overwhelming DarkPower. "But more importantly is that they treat me as a human being. Not a monster, or a demon."

"Yes, I know the feeling well," Zero said, "if MegaMan hadn't found my blueprints and turned them in to his father, then I probably would've been deleted long ago. So I guess we have more in common then the reasons we have for helping our friends."

"Yeah. I guess we do," Naruto said. He looked out the window again. The streets below were filled with HeelNavis. The ground looked like one big purple and black mass. "But how're we going to help them?"

"That's right," Zero said. "From my count, I'd estimate that there are several thousand HeelNavis down there. And they all want the same thing. For us to be dead or captured. And to tell you the truth, I don't prefer either one."

"That's true," Naruto said. "Even with my Shadow Clone Jutsu at full blast I'd never be able to match their numbers."

"Then it sounds like you'll need a pretty damn good distraction then."

"Who's there?" Naruto and Zero said, both drew their swords.

"Relax guys," a figure with a familiar black and grey jacket and attire came out from the shadows, "it's me. Mr. Anonymous."

"Mr. Anonymous! It's good to see a friendly face for once," Naruto said. "Zero this is Mr. Anonymous. Helped our group out a while back."

"Yes. I saw," Zero said. "So how about doing the same thing you did for the Goliath Darkloids?"

"I can't," Mr. Anonymous said hanging his head, "it was a one time thing only."

"Oh c'mon. Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"If I knew why would I have bothered coming here to help you in the first place?" Mr. Anonymous asked.

"Well why are you here then?" Zero asked.

Mr. Anonymous sighed heavily, "I came here because it was my vacation. And these HeelNavis are getting in the way of that. That's the only reason I'm helping you."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked. "We're surrounded on all sides. And not to mention that we have to get to the UnderNet portal before it closes completely."

"Don't worry. I had something set up for you two before things went down hill."

"What do we do?" Zero asked.

Mr. Anonymous pulled out a glowing ball of light. "Just follow this little guy here. He'll take you to where you need to go."

"What about you? Where are you gonna go?" Naruto asked.

"I told you. I'm on vacation," Mr. Anonymous said. The patience had clearly left his voice. "This is my _me_ time, so after you guys get to where you need to go, I'm gone."

"Alright fine," Naruto said. "We didn't need your help anyway."

Naruto and Zero were just about to open the door and start slicing HeelNavis before they were interrupted by one last word from Mr. Anonymous.

"Same conditions as last time. In exchange for my help, you are to make no attempts to find me."

Mr. Anonymous then walked into the shadows and disappeared.

Naruto and Zero were left to the two of them again. Well them and the hundreds of HeelNavis that were crowding the stairs.

Naruto kicked down the door, shocking the HeelNavis that were there.

"CHARGE!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto was now riding on Zero's shoulders and started slicing enemies.

* * *

Naruto and Zero followed the little glowing ball of light. They sliced their way through the HeelNavis as they went.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Zero had managed to fight their way through the crowd and found some open space.

"Where is this ball of light taking us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get there soon," Zero said.

Naruto and Zero suddenly rounded a corner. The ball of ligh stopped in front of what they were supposed to find.

"We're supposed to use _this_?" Naruto said.

"What're we supposed to _do_?" Zero asked.

"Hey here's a note." Naruto picked up a note and read it quickly. "Just pick it up. They'll do the rest."

Naruto and Zero shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

The HeelNavis rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

They found Naruto and Zero standing on an elevated stage, complete with lights and flares.

Naruto was standing in front of a microphone and was holding an orange electrical guitar.

Zero was sitting on a stool behind a 13-piece set of red and gold drums.

Naruto and Zero started up a beat with their instruments.

Naruto picked up the mic and started singing into the mic.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heroes Come Back**

**Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?**

**Karadejuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi naraseyo stoping  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story  
**  
**Come on every body stand up  
Ager kyou iciban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah**

**Come on everybody hand up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise**

Naruto counted down from three to one with fingers in dramatic fashion.

There was a break in the singing. Naruto and Zero played some more music. Then Naruto tossed the microphone to Zero in dramatic fashion.

**Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo  
Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho**

**Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Zero tossed the mic back to Naruto. Then Naruto started singing again.

**Everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo hands  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah  
**  
**Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise**

The HeelNavis were so caught up in the concert that they had all forgotten what they were doing.

"We love you man!" one of the HeelNavis cheered.

"You guys are AWESOME!" another said.

"Encore! Encore!" a different one said.

"What do we do now Einstein?" Zero asked. "Now we have a raving crowd of fans on our hands. And if we make any attempt to break through their line, then they'll remember what they came here for."

"Don't worry Zero," Naruto said wagging his finger, "_I_, have a plan. Just follow my lead."

Naruto grabbed Zero's shoulder and jumped off the stage and into the audience.

"Crowd surfing!" Naruto shouted as he fell.

The excited HeelNavis picked up Naruto and Zero and started carrying them to the edge of Net City.

"I can't believe this is actually working," Zero said as he was crowd surfing.

"Hehe, now I know why people always want to do this," Naruto said as he too was crowd surging

* * *

Naruto and Zero were finally carried to the edge of Net City and were on the brink of reaching the portal to the UnderNet.

"Well that was easy," Naruto said as he ran to the hole in the ground that seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound. The ground shook violently. A dark shadow arose from the depths of the pit.

A tall gold and obsidian colored HeelNavi appeared. His eyes were glowing bright red, and he carried a broad sword three times his size on his back.

"You two aren't going _anywhere_," the menacing HeelNavi said.

"Uh... Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I am the commander of this invasion force," the HeelNavi said. "I am Gigantes the Conquerer. And your heads will make excellent trophies for my master."

"Oh really, and what're you going to do?" Naruto asked. "Raise that sword two inches off the ground and threaten to tap us with it?"

Gigantes began to laugh to himself. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a battle chip, except it had a purple sphere in the middle and it was black and purple. "As long as I have _this_, I'm invincible."

"That's a Dark Chip!" Zero said. He took a precautionary step back.

"What's a Dark Chip?" Naruto asked Zero. He also backed away.

"A Dark Chip is the manifestation of man's evil soul," Zero said. "Dark Chips grant incredible power, but they slowly eat away at your soul until nothing's left."

_That sounds a lot like the Curse Mark_, _Naruto thought to himself. And if there are any similarities between the two, then we're in trouble_.

Gigantes thrust the Dark Chip into his chest. Then a three eyed monster made of Dark Chip power was released and was absorbed into his body.

Gigantes began to grow to a tremendous size, his muscles becoming larger, thick armor forming on his chest and forearms. The broad sword he carried on his back became more proportional to his body, the blade now filled with Dark Power.

"I. Am. DARK GIGANTES WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gigantes shouted. He was now ten times as powerful as he was before.

"DIE!" Gigantes swund his Dark Broadsword at Naruto and Zero.

Zero put up his sword up in a defense, took the attack, but was then knocked back.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned twenty additional clones and ordered them all to attack Dark Gigantes.

"YOU FOOLS!" Dark Gigantes swung his sword and knocked out all the clones in one fell swoop.

Naruto was knocked back. "Just what is this guy made of?"

"It's not what he's made of," Zero said. "It's the power he's using. We need a stronger power then that of hatred."

"YOU FOOLS! THERE IS _NOTHING_ STRONGER THAN THE POWER OF HATRED!" Gigantes shouted. "PREPARE TO DIE! FOOLISH NET NAVIS!"

Gigantes swung his sword straight for Naruto and Zero.

"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

Naruto grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him out of the way of the attack. Gigantes' sword became wedged in the ground.

"If we get hit by that sword, we're finished," Zero said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here. This will be more useful then that Muramasa battle chip."

Zero tossed Naruto a battle chip. It had a picture of a red armored reploid holding a beam sword.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He used the chip, and a white sword handle appeared. A clear blue-green triangular blade appeared.

"It's the Z-Saver battle chip," Zero said. "I came across it the other day but never really found a use for it. You can keep it if you want."

Naruto swung the sword a few times experimenting with its weight. "Sweet!"

"A NEW SWORD WON'T SAVE YOU!"

Gigantes brought his sword down on top of Naruto and Zero.

Naruto and Zero formed their swords into a cross shape and managed to block the attack a little. However the attacks paralyzed their legs.

"PATHETIC FOOLS! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DODGE MY NEXT ATTACK!"

Gigantes turned his sword into a giant hammer which had a head around ten feet in diameter.

Gigantes brought it down on top of his two opponents.

Naruto and Zero braced themselves. They knew with their legs paralyzed they wouldn't be able to dodge the attack in time.

To be continued...


	27. Unity Formation: Zeruto!

Gigantes' hammer came down on the two heroes. With their legs paralyzed, they had no hope to evade the attack that would ultimately finish them.

_Blast. Why is it I always have to lose people?_ Naruto thought to himself.

_Even with my friend's gift of friendship, I still wasn't able to win_. Zero thought to himself.

_If only I had more power..._ the two of them thought together.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!!!!!" Gigantes said finally bringing his hammer down.

Just then, a blazing flash of light was released, sending Gigante's flying backwards.

**MegaMan Soundtrack - Be Somewhere**

A glowing aura of light surrounded both Naruto and Zero. Both stood with their eyes closed.

"It is only when one's friends are threatened that one truly obtains unsurpassable strength." Naruto's voice said.

"Feel the power of Unity Formation!" Zero's voice said.

Zero's body transformed into a glowing ball of red light. It flew around Naruto from head to toe, then entered the NaviMark on Naruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes opened. They changed from blue to yellow.

The NaviMark on his chest changed from it's whirlpool pattern to a red "Z" over a blue background.

Naruto's orange clothing broke away and was replaced by a tight suit of black armor that stopped at his neck, wrists, and ankles.

An orange vest materialized over the black armor around the NaviMark. White armor appeared on Naruto's shoulders.

Thick orange armor appeared on his forearms, gold bands materialized around his wrists and elbows. Black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs of the hands appeared. The Leaf Village symbol was carved into both plates.

A thick white armored belt with a "Z" belt buckle worked it's way around his waist.

A set of tools appeared on his belt. There was a sword handle, an old style handgun, a steel rod, a handle with a small green chain on the end, a pair of steel tonfa, and a metal wristband with a steel saucer on the top.

Orange armored boots that went up to his knees with black toes and heels appeared. Gaps were in the center for his knees.

Naruto's bangs went back, his hair grew longer at the back. An orange band tied the hair into a long pony tail.

A blue triangular jewel flew out of the sky and landed on his forehead, a red streamlined helmet with gold trim grew out from it. White armor formed around where his ears were, giving him what looked like white-armored pointy ears.

A thick piece of face armor with fang designs on it (think of the Master Gundam's face from Mobile Suit Gundam) materialized from the neck part of Naruto's black armor.

"First Unity Soul! I am the Orange Swordmaster! ZERUTO!"

Naruto's voice had gotten deeper and more serious. (Think of Spider from MegaMan X Command Mission)

* * *

The light faded.

In Naruto and Zero's place stood the first result of the powerful Unity Formation. The Orange Swordmaster, Zeruto.

"W-wh-what the? The Unity Formation was supposed to be only a legend. How could this be happening?"

"Heh, that's the thing about legends," Zeruto pulled the white sword handle off of his belt and sliced Gigantes into a thousand pieces with a quick flurry of sword swipes, "there's always a point of truth to it."

Zeruto, being the Unity Formation of Naruto Uzumaki and Zero E.X.E., had Zero's sword mastery combined with Naruto's blistering ninja speed. His personality was now one that was formidable and entirely serious, while at the same time being completely mellow and laid back. (It contradicts itself, I know. Just think of the Emil from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World)

The last fragments of Gigante's data managed to utter a few last words before being sent to the depths of oblivion. "Urugh. You may have defeated me, but our master's power is infinite, and he will not be defeated. Not in a million years. Not in a billion-"

And then the last of his data was deleted.

A Dark Chip began to fall to the ground where Gigantes had originally stood.

"This kind of power doesn't need to exist." Zeruto raised his sword to the air, then sliced the Dark Chip into tiny pieces. The dark energy immediately evaporated without a host to sustain itself.

"Hey! You defeated our exalted leader!" a black HeelNavi shouted.

"We won't let you get away with this, even if you do have a laser sword!" Another said.

"Oh. And you think you can stop me?" Zeruto asked.

"You bet we can!" a HeelNavi said.

"When we work together, nothing can stop us!" another HeelNavi said.

"Oh yeah? Then try me!" Zeruto taunted.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**

"CHARGE!" one of the HeelNavis shouted.

All at once a swarm of HeelNavis charged forward at Zeruto.

Zeruto placed his sword handle back onto his belt and pulled out the two tonfa.

He pressed a button, causing the two ends of the tonfa to form a thick laser barrier.

"RECOIL RODS!"

Naruto slammed both tonfa into the first HeelNavi sending him spiraling backwards, knocking the other HeelNavis down like bowling pins.

A batch of HeelNavis charged at him from all sides.

Zeruto crossed the recoil rods above his head and began charging energy into them.

Orange energy flowed into the recoil rods as the HeelNavis got closer and closer.

Zeruto let a grin cross his face.

He slammed the two recoil rods into the ground, causing a massive shockwave that obliterated all of the HeelNavis that charged at him and sent him flying skyward.

All the HeelNavis looked in awe as Zeruto was sent stories above their heads.

"CHAIN ROD!"

Zeruto put the recoil rods away and pulled out the handle with the green chain on it.

He shot it out, letting the spear shaped head find it's mark in a HeelNavi's chest.

Zeruto used his downward momentum while at the same time throwing the chain rod in an arc behind him, causing the HeelNavi to be lifted off the ground.

Zeruto grabbed hold of the chain with his other hand and brought the screaming HeelNavi down into a crowd of HeelNavis, deleting the HeelNavis in a massive crash.

The HeelNavi on the chain rod was still "technically" alive.

Zeruto took hold of the chain again and began swinging the HeelNavi in a wide circle.

The HeelNavi tried desperately to remove the chain rod from his chest. Just then he slammed into the outer ring of HeelNavis, sending them all flying.

Zeruto finally let the now badly damaged HeelNavi off the chain.

A dozen more HeelNavis charged Zeruto just as he let the beaten HeelNavi off the chain rod.

Zeruto put the chain rod away and pulled out the steel rod.

"TRIPLE ROD!"

Zeruto pressed a button on the triple rod. A green glowing spear head appeared, and the pole shot out.

The spear head flew right through the beaten HeelNavi's chest and into another HeelNavi.

Zeruto retracted the triple rod, deleting the two HeelNavis instantly.

"We're screwed if we try to attack him directly," on HeelNavi said.

"Lets just shoot him!" another HeelNavi said.

All at once they pulled out their Cannon and HiCannon battle chips and aimed them at Zeruto.

Zeruto put the triple rod away and pulled out the metal wristband with the saucer on top and put it on his hand.

"BOOMERANG SHIELD!"

A hundred HeelNavis shot their guns at once at Zeruto.

He put his right band in front of him and summoned a green energy shield.

All the shots bounced off harmlessy while at the same time giving the Boomerang Shield more power.

Zeruto brought his right hand behind him, then threw the boomerang shield into the first batch of HeelNavis.

The first batch was sliced in half. The second batch ducked before they got a trim.

"Ha! You missed!" one of them said.

Zeruto just wagged his finger and pointed behind them.

The boomerang shield came back around and sliced the second batch in half.

The boomerang shield flew back onto the wristband with an audible click.

"Is that really all you guys got?" Zeruto asked all the HeelNavis at once.

"Hey! I think he's mocking us!"

"Lets get him!"

All the HeelNavis charged at him all at once.

Zeruto sighed, "pathetic. Truly pathetic."

Zeruto held his hand up.

"Kill him!"

Energy began to build up inside of it.

"Bring him down!"

The energy had finished charging.

"GIGA ATTACK!!!!" Zeruto shouted.

He brought his fist down into the ground.

Just as the HeelNavis were about to reach him, beams of light pierced all of their chests.

The HeelNavis that weren't hit tried to run away.

"What? Going so soon?" Zeruto asked.

Suddenly more beams of light broke through the ground, piercing the chests of thousands of HeelNavis all at once.

All at once the darkened sky was lit up by the thousands of beams of light that shot into the sky.

The HeelNavis collapsed on the ground as they were on the brink of deletion.

Zeruto put his left palm out in front of him. A glowing "Z" appeared in the palm.

"ZERO KNUCKLE!"

The "Z" in Zeruto's palm began sucking in the data from the thousands of nearly dead HeelNavis that lay on the outskirts of Net City.

As the data finished being sucked into the Zero Knuckle, Zeruto held his right hand out beside it, pulling the data out.

He compressed the data from the thousands of HeelNavis into a single Giga Chip. The HeelArmy Giga Chip.

It was a red plated battle chip with a picture of a charging army of angry HeelNavis on it.

Zeruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Well now that that's over, I can finally rescue the captives being held in the UnderNet."

Zeruto turned to the portal in the ground. The one that had allowed the thousands of HeelNavis into NetCity undetected.

Suddenly the portal began to waver. Without Gigantes beside it, it had lost all of it's stability.

"Crap! I need to hurry!"

Zeruto ran toward the portal as it began to shrink.

"DASH JUMP!"

Zeruto leaped through the air, clearing the distance between him and the portal in above-average running speed.

Zeruto hung in the air above the portal as it continued to shrink.

Zeruto front flipped, aiming his feet into the sky.

"DASH BOOST!"

Zeruto used the boosters in his boots and launched himself head first into the portal. Just as it was closing.

Zeruto flew straight down into the portal.

"Let's see what the UnderNet has in store for me," Zeruto said.

The entire area of Net City was now empty.

Well... except for one.

"Finally... an opponent who can match my own power," a mysterious figure said. He logged out from Net City.

To be continued...

* * *

**Phoenix: DAMN IT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING! *Pulls out a chain saw and pulls the start cord***

**Me: YOU'RE UP NEXT! SO STOP ACTING LIKE A PSYCHO YOU CRAZY BITCH!**

**Key and Karat: *Awkward silence***

**Me: *Remembering what I just said* Oh crap. Guy's, I'm sorry about that. It kind of just... slipped out.**

**Phoenix: Well well well. I didn't know you had the guts to _say_ something like that.**

**Me: Yeah. Sorry about that. *coughs* Well you three better get going or you'll be late for your big debut.**

**Key: Thank you sir. All three of us have been waiting for this for a long time. *Leaves***

**Karat: See you later alligator! *Leaves too***

**Phoenix: See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya. *Leaves also***

**Me: *Sighs* Glad that wait's over. I was afraid I'd get my head chopped off there. *Puts evil chain saw in a cage, for... er "safety"***

**Me: Well readers, if you've been wondering "who were those three?", you'll get your answers soon.**

**P.S.**

**Author's Challenge to the readers.**

**Try to figure out who the "mysterious figure" at the end of the chapter was.**


	28. Three Means to an End

The portal that led to the UnderNet shrunk completely as Zeruto landed in the UnderNet.

The UnderNet was a dark and foreboding place. The sky looked like a toxic, gas filled atmosphere. The ground itself was a beaten wasteland. One or two out-croppings broke apart the horizon.

Zeruto landed flat on his face in front of the altar, where hours before the "Leader" set up this whole invasion thing.

Zeruto checked himself to make sure everything made the trip.

After five seconds, he noticed something was missing.

An inch off the end of his ponytail.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT PORTAL DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Zeruto demanded. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THE GUY WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS, I'LL RIP HIS, or her, ASS OUT THROUGH THEIR NOSE!"

Zeruto had just finished his ranting when he heard a tired groaning sound coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw a half open door right beside the pedestal. The area around it looked like someone was in a hurry to leave.

Zeruto entered cautiously.

He peeked into the room and saw what looked like a dead body. Only it wasn't dead.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you?" Zeruto asked the almost dead figure.

"Ugh... what... who are... you?" the injured Navi asked.

"It doesn't matter," Zeruto said. "I'm getting you out of here."

Zeruto tapped his left ear a few times, getting in touch with SciLab.

"THIS IS A RESTRICTED TRANSMISSION! STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

"I'm in the UnderNet right now, and I've found what looks like a net navi down here. He's so damaged and dis-configured I can't even tell what make he is. I'm sending him over to SciLab for repairs."

"THIS AIN'T NO BODY SHOP PUNK! NOW CEASE THIS TRANSMISSION BEFORE WE HAVE THE NET SAVIORS APPREHEND YOU!"

"Really? Oh no, what am I gonna do? Oh wait, I don't have to do anything. You wanna know why? Because _they're _being held in the UnderNet."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Dr. Hikari? Is that you?"

"Who is this? Your voice doesn't sound familiar to me," Dr. Hikari said.

"No time to explain. I'm sending a heavily damaged navi to SciLab for repairs. I have work to do."

Before a response could be placed, Zeruto shut off the transmission and sent the damaged navi to SciLab.

"Great. Now that that's done, I just need to find a..." Zeruto found a map of the UnderNet, "clue."

Zeruto found an old monitor that was still on in the private quarters.

He typed in a few keys and eventually found a file that caught his eye.

**MASTER PLAN BLUEPRINTS**

Zeruto opened the file and began to look through it.

He eventually found something useful in it.

**PHASE 1: Open portal to Net City.**

**PHASE 2: Capture any and all Net Navis that are found in the viscinity.**

**PHASE 3: Bring Net Navis to UnderNet.**

**PHASE 4: Begin DarkConversion on all prisoners.**

**PHASE 5: Bring together The Four Keys.**

**PHASE 6: Turn Net City into a foothold for global domination plan.**

_Hm. So the bad guy in charge of all this was kind enough to leave a plan out huh?_

He looked over the plans again.

_Well it looks like phases one through three are complete_.

Zeruto found a set of time spaces between each phase.

_And by the looks of it I don't have much time before this "DarkConversion" business goes down._

Zeruto looked more closely at "Phase 5".

_And by the way this phase is highlighted? I'd say this one's pretty important._

Zeruto printed out a map of the nearby UnderNet area and looked it over.

"Looks like I've got some walking to do?" Zeruto said as he left the altar.

Zeruto dash boosted away as fast as he could so that he could get to the "Three Keys" before "The Leader" had time to unite them with "The Fourth".

* * *

Meanwhile, at the UnderGorge. A large area of the UnderNet where a giant gorge lay, which was currently being used for a POW camp.

"Naruto... I hope you're alright..." Iris said from inside her cell. She was being kept captive with Roll, Meddy, Ring, and every other female NetNavi in Net City.

"It's better if you give up on him," a random girl navi spat at Iris. "He probably got deleted by the hordes of HeelNavis anyway."

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Iris said.

"Give up girl. If no one's coming for any of_ us_, then no one's coming for _you_," another girl navi said selfishly.

"Hey back off!" Roll said defending her friend. "You're just jealous because your boyfriends got caught and didn't put up a fight."

"Oh really, and who says _this_ girl's boyfriend put up a good fight?" another selfish girl navi demanded.

Iris blushed a little bit when the other girl said "boyfriend".

"I _know_ he put up a good fight!" Iris said standing up for herself. "Naruto promised he'd come back here and save all of us."

"So. You're the girlfriend of that brat who's been wiping out my armies?"

Everyone turned to see "The Leader", the one who led the attack on Net City.

"With you as my shield, I have nothing to fear from his power."

The figure reached into the cell and pulled Iris out.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Iris demanded, pounding on The Leader's chest.

"Don't even try. Battle chips won't work _here_. But don't worry, I'll let you see your _boyfriend_-"

A small spark of hope filled Iris' heart.

"As I cut him down that is!"

As the Leader began to laugh maniacally, a tear left Iris' eye.

_Naruto. I don't want to lose you. Just stay away from here. Please._

* * *

Zeruto had just reached the area where the "Three Keys" were being held.

_So this is the place huh?_

On a plot of land in the UnderNet, a small building stood.

Zeruto kicked the door off it's hinges. There he found a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever.

He looked around a bit and saw a large room. Three capsules were placed in the back.

He dusted off the name plates at the bottoms of each one. They read from left to right as follows.

**Phoenix EXE **

**Karat EXE**

**Key EXE**

He looked around for a few minutes, then a blinking monitor caught his eye.

The entire place was badly damaged with age and use. The image on the monitor was barely noticeable.

_These look like schematics. Net Navi schematics._

Right there on the screen were the schematics for a certain Navi.

Zeruto dusted off the screen with his hand and was able to see the entire schematic.

* * *

**Colonel EXE**

**NetNavi Division Procedure**

**Self Destruct (Activated Upon Unision) Program Installed**

**Colonel EXE Iris EXE**

**Colonel EXE separation and self stabilization: Success**

**Iris EXE separation and self stabilization: Failure**

* * *

Zeruto read the schematics carefully.

Then the gears began to move. (Figuratively)

_Colonel? Iris?_

Zeruto checked the schematics again.

_These must've been Colonel's blueprints from before Iris was taken out of him._

Zeruto checked the fine details again.

_And what does it mean by "Colonel EXE separation and self stabilization: Success", and then "Iris EXE separation and self stabilization: Failure"?_

Zeruto continued to read the schematics from the last line of code he'd read.

* * *

**Iris EXE separation and self stabilization: Failure**

**Further separation required: Due to contradicting PersonalityData**.

**Eradic behavior and malfunctions at varying degrees**

**Iris EXE **

**PersonalityData Separation Procedure**

**Phoenix EXE Karat EXE Key EXE**

**Phoenix EXE separation and self stabilization: Success**

**Karat EXE separation and self stabilization: Success**

**Key EXE separation and self stabilization: Success**

**Error occurrence during Iris EXE PersonalityData Separation Procedure**

**Error: All three BehaviorData has become too eradic and unpredictable **

**Lock-down of all Iris born NetNavis until all are debugged.**

* * *

_Wait a minute- Are Phoenix, Karat, and Key, all born from Iris' data, just like how her own was born from that taken out of Colonel?_

_And what does it mean by debugging?_

Zeruto checked the Schematics again.

_By the looks of it, Phoenix, Karat, and Key were all separated from Iris in around the same time-frame as when Iris herself was removed from Colonel._

Zeruto checked the bottom of the schematics.

* * *

**Phoenix EXE debugging process: Complete**

**Karat EXE debugging process: Complete**

**Key EXE debugging process: Complete**

* * *

_By the looks of it, I'd say that the three of them have finished debugging by now._

_Now to answer my last question. Who's schematics are these?_

Zeruto looked down into the bottom of the list to find the name of the person who's schematics these were.

All he found was a name.

Wily.

_Wily huh. I'll have to ask the others about him later._

Zeruto turned to the release button.

_First thing's first. I have to free these three. They may appreciate the fresh, uh... air._

* * *

Zeruto hit the release button.

At once the three capsules opened, revealing three girl NetNavis. All three of them were about the same size and height as Iris.

After the steam cleared, all three navis woke up. Letting out a big yawn. They all stood up in the capsules like they had been asleep for years, which was a distinct possibility.

As soon as they stood up in their capsules, the capsules tilted forward, causing all three to fall out.

Zeruto jumped out in front of them to catch the three of them. He didn't have enough leverage, and therefore fell backwards with all three in his arms.

Karat was the first one to fully wake up.

She was laying right on top of Zeruto's chest when she looked up to see Zeruto's "fanged" faceplate. She screamed and fell backwards.

"Eek! A monster!" Karat screamed. Her voice was a little high-pitched, like a little kid.

Karat had white hair in a big ponytail at the base of her skull and pink eyes. Her helmet was a fine cut jewel covering the top of her head and ears, but allowed her hair to flow down the back. Fine cut jewels made up the armor on her chest, helmet, shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees, toes, and index fingers. She had a pure black jumpsuit with light blue lines connecting her shoulder, hip, and knee armor to the NaviMark on her chest. The NaviMark on her chest was a white, fine cut jewel over a black background.

"Mmn." Phoenix said as she was jolted awake by her sister's screaming. "Well he's certainly a _handsome_ monster. I'd like to get a piece of _him_ some time." Her voice was calm and laid back.

Phoenix had red wavy hair that flowed freely, and orange eyes. She wore a bright yellow jumpsuit with flaming red and orange plumage flowing down her arms, around her waist like a skirt, at her ankles, and on the sides of her legs. All were in the shape of bird wings and appeared as if they were on fire. The NaviMark she wore on the backs of her hands was a flaming phoenix with its wings spread.

Key was the last one to wake up. "Oh. Morning you two. Who's our new friend?" Her voice sounded a bit like that of Roll.

Key had straight blonde hair in two pigtails and blue eyes. She had a light green-blue jumpsuit with yellow rings around her wrists, waist, neck, and ankles. She carried a large silver old-fashioned key on her back. The NaviMark on the collar of her jumpsuit was a blue old-fashioned key pointing down over a yellow background.

The three were all up by now. Zeruto took the time to erect himself from his position on the floor.

"Morning girls," Zeruto said.

"Sis. The scary monster man scares me," Karat said, hiding behind Phoenix like a scared child would with their mother.

"_I _don't see a scary monster man," Phoenix said. "However I _do_ see a handsome stud who just saved three damsels in distress."

Key outstretched her hand toward Zeruto. "Hi. I'm key. One of four sisters."

Zeruto took hold of her hand and shook it. "I'm the Orange SwordsMan, Zeruto. I guess I'm the one who kind of woke you up from suspended animation."

"You're _not _a scary monster man?" Karat asked.

She took a step forward and reached out for Zeruto's NaviMark.

She touched it, then reached around his waist and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for freeing us Mr. "not" monster man," Karat said.

"Morning," Zeruto said to Karat, who at this time was still holding onto his waist. "Can I please get a crowbar over here?"

"Sorry, I don't have one," Key said.

Zeruto sighed. "C'mon. Lets go. I've got a bit of explaining to do."

As Zeruto walked out the front door, a thousand HeelNavis crawled out of the ground.

They looked like other HeelNavis, except for the fact that they had bits of data missing in varying degrees in random places across their bodies.

"EEEK!" Karat screamed as she hid behind Zeruto. "HeelZombies!"

"HeelZombies?" Zeruto asked.

"They're like regular HeelNavis," Key explained, "except they've been zombified."

"I don't think "zombified" is even a word," Phoenix said.

"Get behind me guys," Zeruto said. "This is going to get ugly."

Phoenix, Karat, and Key all hid behind Zeruto as the hundreds of HeelZombies lurched toward the four of them.

To be continued...


	29. Power's Release

"Zombies? Damn. Why is it always zombies?" Zeruto asked himself as he cut his sword into the first HeelZombie that came up to him.

Zeruto began with the tedious process of cutting down the army of "practically brain-dead" HeelZombies.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

Iris was being dragged along behind "The Leader" away from the prison all the Navis were being held in.

"Where are you taking me?" Iris demanded.

"Oh, I'm just going out to crush the worthless little insect that made a fool of my armies," "The Leader" said.

"And who says you'll be able to crush him?" Iris asked. "It he's crushed entire armies before now, surely the likes of _you_ don't stand any chance."

"_Because_. _My_ power is infinite._ I_ was born to rule the cyber world and the world of humans. And I _will_ have my perfect word. A world without evolution, without light," "The Leader" answered.

"Then you'll have to go through _me_ first!"

Iris looked behind her, expecting to see Naruto.

However she only saw an orange armored swordsman and three other girls she'd never seen before. An array of dismembered hands and arms were hanging off of them.

"Ah, greetings." The Leader said. "Now that you've made it this far, I no longer need to hide my identity."

The Leader removed his cloak, revealing that he was in fact PharaohMan. He was basically a yellow sarcophagus with blue and green stripes, two wings on his back, and black crossed arms. The NaviMark he wore on his sides was a glowing purple Egyptian Eye pattern over a black background.

"PharaohMan! Let Iris go right now!" Zeruto demanded.

_Who- who is this guy? _Iris thought to herself. _He's a total stranger to me, but it feels like I know him from somewhere. And who are those three girls with him? I feel like I know them from somewhere too._

"It's decision time Zeruto!" PharaohMan said. "You can save the girl and lose all those who are trapped in the prison. Or you can save all those in the prison and lose the girl. Decisions, decisions, decisions."

As PharaohMan rose from the ground and began to fly away, the prison itself began to move.

Everyone looked on and saw that the prison was built on the top of a giant, ancient Mettuar the size of a football field.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Bad Situation**

"Make your pick Zeruto." PharaohMan demanded. "Both me and the prison are going off in opposite directions. You can save one, but the other will be forever out of your reach. The prison itself is set for the DarkConversion process, and I plan to drop the girl into the UnderGorge of Infinite Depths."

Both PharaohMan and the prison began to go off in their separate directions.

Zeruto tried to step forward, but then his body suddenly froze.

_I have to save Iris. I made her a promise._

_No. The only logical course of action is to abandon the one to save the many._

_What! How can you say something like that?_

_I can say it because it's the truth. Let the girl go so that we can save the prisoners._

_Rrgh. I can't believe what I'm hearing from you! GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!_

Suddenly, Zeruto's body began to split.

Then there was a blast of light.

* * *

As Zeruto's figure faded out of existence, Naruto and Zero were dropped on the ground, flat on their faces.

Phoenix and Karat moved to help Zero up as Key moved to help Naruto up.

"What happened to Mr. Not Monster Man?" Karat asked Zero as she helped him up.

"The both of us _were_ Zeruto," Zero answered.

"You do what you want," Naruto said to Zero coldly, "but I made a promise. And I will keep it."

Naruto rushed off after PharaohMan.

"Naruto don't! He's too powerful!" Zero shouted.

Zero was out of Naruto's range of hearing.

"C'mon guys," Key said. "We need to free those in the prison."

Phoenix, Karat, Key, and Zero all went after the giant Mettuar to free the prisoners. They all looked back to Naruto, who they wanted to help too.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**

PharaohMan carried Iris as he was flying away.

"PHARAOHMAN!"

PharaohMan began flying backwards and saw an orange clothed Navi running after him and his hostage at fifty miles an hour.

"Fool! A Navi who hasn't evolved to perfection like I have can never hope to keep up," PharaohMan said as he started flying faster.

_C'mon. I have to reach her. _Naruto thought to himself. _I need more power_.

Naruto began to run even faster then he had before. An orange aura flashed thinly around his ankles.

PharaohMan was flying away when suddenly a shuuriken flew right past him.

He turned around and saw the same orange clothed figure from before chasing them. Only this time he was able to match his speed.

"Let Iris go right now!" Naruto demanded.

"I think not," PharaohMan said. "You wouldn't dare strike me while I have your friend in my possession!"

PharaohMan began shooting laser beams from his eyes.

_Damn, he's right_, Naruto thought to himself as he dodged the attack. _As long as he has Iris, I can't hit him or I'll risk hitting Iris._

PharaohMan launched another barrage of laser attacks.

_I'll just have to keep following him until I can find an opening._

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Glued State**

Zero, Phoenix, Karat, and Key were all at the heels of the giant Mettuar that held everyone captive in the prison upon it's back.

"We need to reach them soon," Zero said, "the DarkConversion could begin at any time. And if that happens we'll have whole armies on our tails all over again."

"You guys keep running, I'll try to slow that thing down," Key said.

She pulled the key off her back and tossed it into the air.

Right before it hit the ground it turned into a silver hover-board, which Key used to fly in front of the giant mettuar.

"Eat this!" Key shouted.

She turned her hover board back into it's "Key Form" and shot a pink energy blast at the giant mettuar, knocking it out for a few minutes.

"C'mon guys," Zero said, "we need to get everyone out of the prison. And fast."

"Don't worry Mr. Monster Man, I'll get us up there," Karat addressed Zero, since technically he was a "Monster Man".

Karat reached into her pocked and pulled out a diamond studded whip.

She cracked the air, then sent it flying into an arc and into one of the windows.

Karat gave the whip a tug, then began to climb up it into the prison.

Phoenix grabbed Zero's collar and gave him a toss into the prison. Obviously she had super strength at her disposal.

* * *

PharaohMan had now reached the UnderGorge of Infinite Depths, with Iris in tow.

"Tell me, foolish NetNavi," PharaohMan said, holding Iris over the gorge, "what is your name?"

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki," he spat. "Now hand Iris over before I do something_ you'll_ regret."

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, are you ready to face the power of a God?" PharaohMan demanded.

"Only once you release Iris!" Naruto demanded.

"Very well," PharaohMan said, "I will, _release _her."

PharaohMan threw Iris over the edge of the gorge.

"IRIS!" Naruto shouted. He bolted forward and tried to catch her.

"NARUTO!" Iris screamed as Naruto left her view.

Naruto jumped into the air above the gorge, summoned a Shadow Clone, then had the clone Hammer Throw Naruto down into the gorge.

Naruto and Iris left PharaohMan's view.

"Fools. Instead of fighting me, he chose to die for the girl. Pathetic," PharaohMan said.

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

Zero and Key were now in the prison, busting down doors and getting everyone out of the prison.

"Keep moving everyone!" Zero shouted as he busted down another door. "Just run for the gaping hole in the wall."

Karat busted another lock wide open.

Phoenix was outside blasting holes in the back walls with her FireBall attack.

Key was out at the front shooting energy blasts at the giant mettuar, trying to slow him down to a safe speed so that the prisoners could jump out and not break their "everything".

Zero was freeing another cell full of prisoners when he saw a familiar blue navi.

"Zero? Is that you?"

"MegaMan! It's good to see you!" Zero said shaking the navi's hand. "Why haven't you busted out of here already."

"We would've, but the navis that were already in the cells had their powers canceled out," MegaMan said.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Meddy asked Zero.

"He went the other way to save some girl," Zero said.

"I'm coming for you Naruto!" Meddy said. She began shoving people out of her way and jumped out of the prison.

"You get going," Zero told MegaMan, "we'll get everyone out of here."

"Got it," MegaMan said as he jumped out of a freshly charred hole in the wall.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

Naruto was flying down the gorge at his highest speed.

"Crud, I've already reached my terminal velocity, and I still haven't reached Iris yet," Naruto said to himself. Iris was at least a good thirty feet away from him. "I need to find a way to reach her."

_That's it!_

**Author's note: ****Terminal velocity (noun) - The highest speed at which an object can fall.**

The shock of falling down the gorge and losing sight of Naruto had filled her with such fear that she wasn't able to move.

Suddenly, Iris felt a blast of air, coupled with someone wrapping their arms around her.

Iris opened her eyes and saw Naruto's smiling face.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Iris wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Please don't ask me to let go. I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of asking you to let go," Naruto said. "We're falling down a gorge that seems to go on forever anyway!"

Iris took one look down and freaked out. "UWAH! Where are we?"

"I already said. We're falling down a gorge."

"Well what're we going to do?"

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

Naruto began to form handsigns.

Eno. E. Tori. Tsaru. Hitsugi.

Naruto bit his thumb, spread the blood, and placed his palm face down.

* * *

It was a few minutes after everyone in the prison had been freed.

Everyone was checked and accounted for. The giant mettuar had just hopped off into the distance.

Suddenly there was a giant dark blast of energy from right inside the giant mettuar. Black flames ravaged it's body.

"Glad we got out of there," MegaMan said. "Now we need to get to Naruto. Where did he go?"

"He went after PharaohMan to rescure some girl," Zero said. "Although we could've used the help to free the prisoners."

"Wait a minute," Roll said, "did the girl have green eyes, brown hair, and a violet blouse on?"

"Yes. She did. Is she someone you know?" Zero asked.

"Iris!" Colonel said. "You get everyone out of the UnderNet and back into Net City. I'm going to get my sister back."

"We will too!" Phoenix, Karat, and Key all said in unison.

"Um... Who are you?" Colonel asked.

"Go now. Explain later," Zero said. "I'm going after Naruto too."

Suddenly, a gigantic pillar of orange energy shot into the sky, out in the distance.

"That's where Naruto and Iris went!" MegaMan said, shielding his eyes from the bright pillar of energy. "We need to get there immediately."

* * *

PharaohMan stood above the gorge, savoring his victory in convincing the orange clothed navi to meaninglessly throw his life away.

Suddenly there was a blast of smoke.

A giant red toad with a blue robe and a samurai sword burst out of the gorge.

PharaohMan looked atop it's head and found Naruto and Iris riding atop it's head. Completely unharmed.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'VE HAD TO GET YOU OUT OF A GORGE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" the giant toad demanded.

"Relax already," Naruto said. "You've done your job! So you can go now."

Naruto dismissed the giant toad in a puff of smoke.

"Well well PharaohMan," Naruto said. "It looks like you still have me to contend with."

_Rrrrr. It seems I have underestimated these two_, PharaohMan thought to himself. _It seems I'll have to crush the orange one's will to fight. Then pick him off at my leisure_. He looked over to Iris. _And I know just the way_.

"That was amazing Naruto," Iris complemented.

"Thanks Iris," Naruto said. "Now go somewhere and hide. I have a score to settle with PharaohMan."

"Right," Iris said, "got it Naru-"

Suddenly, Iris was cut off. A laser beam pierced her chest, at where her heart was.

Iris' body fell to the ground.

"I- Iris," Naruto said rushing to her side.

Naruto felt her palm. There was no pulse. Her skin was cold, and her eyes had lost their color.

Tears began to fill Naruto's eyes. One or two landed on Iris' face.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

Naruto's body began to tremble.

"Excellent. Without the girl here for support, you've completely lost the will to fight," PharaohMan laughed.

Naruto's body began to release tremendous amounts of energy.

_KILL._

His fangs and nails grew longer and sharper.

_DESTROY._

The whisker marks on his face thickened into feral scars.

_ANNIHILATE._

His eyes changed from blue to red.

_ACCEPT MY POWER, AND I'LL DESTROY THOSE WHO HURT YOU._

A thick bubbling aura began to form around Naruto's body. Claws, ears, and a tail the prominent features.

PharaohMan ceased laughing for a minute to see what was happening.

His eyes widened in horror. Before not stood a weak orange clothed navi, but the guise of a beast in navi form. _Wh- what is this creature?_

Naruto's body began to shimmer. Another change was about beginning.

A brilliantly glowing pillar of energy illuminated the entire UnderNet. It was as if the sun had exploded.

The orange energy around Naruto's body began to tighten it's hold on Naruto's form.

Naruto's outfit was replaced with a form-fitting pitch black outfit. It came around all over his body except for a gap where his eyes was.

Thick orange and red armor appeared on his forearms and shins and feet. Four claws grew out from that armor.

A blue fanged belt worked its way around his waist.

Orange armor appeared on his chest. Spiked shoulder pads appeared as well.

An orange fanged helmet appeared on Naruto's head. Two dark red eyes appeared on the sides, and two giant fox ears grew from the back.

Lastly, an orange thick segmented tail grew from the base of Naruto's spine.

The beast laid Iris down on the ground. Bringing his hand over her eyes to close them.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hold on a minute," PharaohMan managed to stutter. "W-w-w-w-w-w-we can work out a deal. I'll give you half the world when I rule it. J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just don't hurt me."

The orange beast called out an orange aura and stretched out his arms across the gorge, taking hold of the other side.

He gripped the ground with the claws on his feet. Then he began to pull the UnderGorge of Infinite depths closed.

The gorge was now nonexistant. It was as unrecognizable as every other stretch of land in the UnderNet.

The orange beast began to walk towards PharaohMan.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-please don't," PharaohMan stuttered. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't come nearer."

The orange beast opened his mouth from under his black mask. His voice was that of the most horrifying kind of monster, the kind you only find in your deepest darkest nightmares.

"WORDS WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU."

PharaohMan fell backwards as the orange beast approached him even further. His eyes widened in sheer terror.

**To be continued...**


	30. Fall of the Pharaoh

While the others were escorting the civilian netnavis back to Net City, MegaMan, Roll, Zero, Key, Phoenix, and Karat all ran to where the giant pillar of light shone.

"What on earth is going on over there?" MegaMan asked Zero.

"I don't know. I mean it isn't like there was anyone else there who could've done a Unity Formation," Zero answered, "so I honestly have no idea what could be going on there."

"INCOMING!" Roll shouted.

Everyone jumped out of the way just before they got hit by a giant shockwave.

"What on earth was that?" Phoenix said.

"I don't know," MegaMan said. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Meanwhile.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

Naruto and PharaohMan stared each other down.

Naruto was the absolute most powerful he had ever been since he came to the Cyber World.

PharaohMan cowered in fear under Naruto's great power.

Iris' body lay in the distance. Cold and unmoving.

Naruto merely stood where he was.

"W-w-w-w-w-what do you want from me?" PharaohMan stammered.

Naruto stood there.

"I-I-I-I-I can give you power. I can give you the world. Just tell me what you want!" PharaohMan was getting desperate.

Naruto opened his mouth beneath his mask as if to speak.

"Savor the fear you hold in your heart at your final moments."

Naruto's eyes burned with the deepest malice comprehendible in the world of humans.

"Because you have done something truly horrible. And _I_ will be forced to live for the rest of my days with the consequences of your actions."

PharaohMan quaked in fear. The malice and hatred in Naruto's eyes made the power in a single Dark Chip look like a drop of water against a raging typhoon.

"RAAAHHH!!!"

Naruto charged at PharaohMan. PharaohMan braced himself.

* * *

"What on earth is going on out there?" Meddy said to herself from her place behind a rock.

The ground shook with a tremendous energy.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Roll. Can you see anything from up there?" MegaMan asked.

Roll was on the top of a giant NetNavi totem. Zero was on the bottom, Phoenix was standing on his shoulders, Key's feet were being held by Phoenix's hands, Karat was on top of Phoenix's head, and Roll was sitting precariously on the top.

"I can make out two figures out there," Roll said craning her neck. "I see PharaohMan, but I don't know who this other figure is. He's orange, has giant ears, and a thick tail."

"Ears and a tail," MegaMan said.

"Um, MegaMan. I could use a bit of help over here," Zero said. His legs were beginning to buckle.

"Who do I know that has ears and a tail that could possibly be here?" MegaMan asked himself.

"Seriously MegaMan. I could really use your help here," Zero said. "I can't hold all of these girls up much longer."

Zero's legs finally gave out. The entire totem fell all over itself (Or more specifically, on top of Zero).

"What happened to you guys?" MegaMan asked when he finally turned around. He was so thickly lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice what happened.

* * *

Meddy had left her hiding place behind her rock and inched forward to the point of the conflict.

She looked to her right and saw PharaohMan being swatted around at high speeds by an orange creature. Each impact released a powerful shockwave that made her hair fly.

"While those two are distracted," Meddy said as she tiptoed behind another rock, "I'll find Naruto and Iris, and then get the heck out of here."

Meddy looked around a bit more. Then she found Iris' body. "Iris!"

Meddy rushed over to Iris.

"What the-" Meddy looked down to see a hole right through Iris' chest. "What could've done this?"

She pulled a stethoscope out of her first aid kit and put it on the part of Iris' chest that _didn't_ have the hole in it.

"Hm. She's still in there. Barely hanging on by a thread. But still there."

Meddy placed her hands above Iris' body.

"Healing Pulse!"

* * *

**Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence**

PharaohMan was being beaten in a totally ruthless way.

Naruto was flying around at mach speed, beating PharaohMan in a different direction with every impact.

**Author's Note: Try and think of Rock Lee's, Hidden Lotus jutsu. You know, the one he used on Gaara during the Chuunin Exams.**

PharaohMan was sent flying into the air by another powerful blow.

He savored the painlessness for a moment. Then Naruto appeared above him and brought both fists down on top of PharaohMan, sending him flying straight down into the ground, leaving a large crater.

PharaohMan opened his eyes. Naruto was standing above him.

"P- please. Have mercy," PharaohMan said. "I surrender."

Naruto just stared down at him. Then walked forward.

"FOOL!" PharaohMan shouted. "AS IF I'D EVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He summoned a dozen Anubis around Naruto, all released their toxic payload of poisonous gas. Then PharaohMan shot powerful lasers into the smoke where Naruto stood.

PharaohMan weakly got up.

"The fool. Nothing can stand up to my _power_."

Suddenly the smoke was cleared by the swaying of a giant orange tail.

PharaohMan's eyes widened in horror as he saw Naruto standing there. He merely had a few scratches across his armor.

"Weak!" Naruto said.

His body began to glow a faint orange. The cuts across his armor began to heal themselves.

"What- what are you?" PharaohMan asked, Naruto's armor had fully healed itself.

Naruto walked forward and faced PharaohMan.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

In one swift movement of his left hand, PharaohMan's head was separated from his body. In another swift movement, his head was plucked out of the air by Naruto's left hand as Naruto's right hand pierced the center of PharaohMan's body, deleting it instantly.

"How- How are you doing-" PharaohMan asked before he was cut off.

Naruto quickly clenched his fist, deleting PharaohMan's head instantly.

**PHARAOHMAN, DELETED.**

Naruto released a tremendous roar that resonated throughout the entire cyber world.

* * *

"Mnn. Where am I?"

"Iris! Snap out of it!"

"Who's that?"

"It's me! It's Meddy! Where's Naruto? He isn't here."

"WHA-" Iris bolted awake.

She tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her chest forced her down again.

"Don't get up, you're still very damaged," Meddy said, kneeling down beside Iris.

"Wait a minute! What's going on! Where's Naruto?!" Iris demanded. She winched in pain again.

"I don't know where he is," Meddy said, "I thought he was with you."

"Meddy! Iris! There you guys are!"

Meddy and Iris turned to see MegaMan, Zero, Roll, and three other girl navis.

"Iris are you okay?" Roll asked.

"Ngh. No I'm not," Iris said pointing to the hole in her chest. Tiny pieces of data were still breaking away from it. Meddy's treatment covered the problem up, but didn't fix it completely.

"Big sis, are you okay?" Key asked.

"Sis?" Roll, Meddy, and Iris said at the same time.

"Yeah, the three of us here are Iris' triplet sisters," Phoenix said.

"It's great to finally see you after all this time," Karat said.

"Wait... You three are my sisters?" Iris asked. She clenched her side again.

"Here are the Navi Schematics," Zero said handing Iris the set of schematics, "you can look through them later."

"Yeah. First thing's first. We need to find Naruto so we can all go home," Meddy said.

"Yeah, where is that little knuckle head anyway?" Phoenix asked.

"You _truly_ must be blind if you can't tell where he is."

Everyone turned around and saw a cloaked navi floating in the air.

"Bass!" MegaMan took out his buster and aimed it at him. "Where's Naruto?"

Bass chuckled to himself. "Isn't it obvious."

Suddenly a tremendous roar echoed throughout the entire cyber world.

**PHARAOHMAN, DELETED.**

"The beast that just deleted PharaohMan _is_ Naruto."

"Wait. That _thing_ is Naruto?" MegaMan asked as he turned to see an orange beast standing in the bottom of an enormous crater.

"No way. How is that even possible?" Iris said as she lay in Meddy's arms.

"When you were attacked by PharaohMan," Bass began, "Naruto, as you call him, released tremendous amounts of energy all at once. Like he had opened the flood gates and let everything out all at once."

Naruto roared again.

"And now he has gone into Beast Out mode," Bass said.

"Wait. Why are you telling us all this?" MegaMan asked.

Bass remained silent for a moment, but then answered.

"Because- I want to fight him. But not with _that_ kind of power, but his _true_ power."

Everyone was a bit shocked by what he had to say.

"Just by looking, I can tell he has great power, and determination to use it, should the need arise. I've been waiting for a long time for someone with those qualities. So that... I can get my final wish."

"And what is that?" MegaMan asked him.

Bass began to log out to a different cyber space.

Just before he left, MegaMan heard a slight whisper.

"_I was born to fight, and only fight. I wish to finally be defeated by someone stronger then I. So that I may die in peace, with no regrets."_

Bass' presence was no longer felt in the UnderNet.

"Alright guys," MegaMan said standing up. "Let's snap Naruto out of this and go home."

MegaMan and Zero marched forward. Zero brought out his sword while MegaMan brought out his buster.

* * *

Naruto had just finished batting the last of PharaohMan's data away.

His mind was clouded, due to the Nine Tailed Fox's influence and his own blinding rage.

"Naruto. It's me. MegaMan. Just come with us okay."

Naruto's interpretation of the world around him interpreted MegaMan's outstretched hand as a sign of attack.

Naruto kicked MegaMan away. Zero tried to reason with him next.

"Now listen Naruto. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

Naruto's interpretation of the world around him interpreted Zero's standing above him as a warning that he was about to attack too. (Kind of like how bears get when they're angry)

Naruto swatted Zero away too.

* * *

It was five minutes later since MegaMan and Zero went to confront Naruto.

And to plainly put it...

They were getting their butts kicked...

Big time.

"What's happening out there!" Roll said as she pulled Iris' body behind a rock.

"I don't know," Key said. "But I think they're getting their butts kicked out there."

"What was your first clue?" she said sarcastically.

MegaMan could be seen flying through the air after another hit. Zero was sent flying into another rock.

"What's going on out there?" Iris asked. She couldn't see beyond the rock, since she was still being repaired. "I can't see from behind this rock."

"It looks like Naruto's gone berserk on us," Meddy answered.

"You mean like when MegaMan first went Beast Out?" Roll asked.

"Yeah. I think that's a pretty decent comparison," Meddy answered.

Iris forced herself up. She fell back against the rock.

"Iris what're you doing? You're too damaged to get up yet," Key said, trying to coax her down.

Iris forced herself up again. "I _have_ to do this. Naruto would do the same for me. So I _have_ to do the same for him."

"Hm, I guess you retained your stubbornness," Phoenix added.

"Fine. We'll help you," Key said. "After all, we _are_ sisters."

"Thanks... sis," Iris said. She still hadn't gotten completely used to the idea of having three new sisters. "Let's go."

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of the crater. He roared again as he looked for something to lash out against.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

Naruto turned around and saw a brown haired figure with green eyes and butterfly hair clips.

His mind was clouded, but seeing the figure began to react with his demon derived power. He turned around and started to run in the opposite direction.

"He's making a run for it!" Iris said.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Phoenix slammed her hands down onto the ground, summoning a powerful wall of flame in front of Naruto. Effectively keeping him from running off.

Naruto turned around and looked for a way out of the fire wall.

Suddenly without warning, he leaped up, clearing the space between the fire wall and the ground.

"Oh no you don't!"

Naruto felt something wrap it's way around his ankle. He looked down and saw a black jumpsuit wearing figure holding a diamond studded whip.

Suddenly another figure carrying a large key showed up. She brought it down on top of the whip, pulling it and Naruto down with it.

Naruto fell to the ground with a crash.

"Hiyaah!" Key shouted as she swung her "Key Blade" down on top of Naruto.

He swatter her away, only to be hit in the head by the same diamond studded whip.

"Don't fight back. We don't want to hurt you," Karat said as she shot the whip forward again.

Naruto grabbed the whip with his left hand and swung it away with his right.

"Aieeee!" Karat screamed as she was sent flying.

Suddenly Phoenix's fists were covered in fire. "Fist of the Flame!"

Phoenix launched a quick series of punches at Naruto.

He dodged most of the attacks, then grabbed Phoenix with his tail and threw her through the fire wall behind him.

Phoenix was naturally fire proof so she didn't take that much damage.

Naruto started lashing about when he felt a pair of arms work their way around his waist.

"Naruto. Please come back to us."

Naruto suddenly felt a warm feeling wash over his body.

The demon armor began to disappear. His eyes changed from red to blue, his fangs and nails returned to normal, the feral scars on his face turned to whisker marks, and his hair returned to it's normal style.

Naruto had returned to his original form.

He was exhausted, and fell back with Iris' arms still wrapped around them.

It was a few minutes later. All was silent.

"Well it looks like we'll have to carry them _both_ back."

"Yeah. Let's get going."

* * *

Naruto and Iris were carried back to Net City, and then to SciLab.

Iris' data was repaired fully.

After that, Colonel and Iris both read through their schematics.

Several tests performed by Dr. Hikari proved in fact, that Phoenix, Karat, and Key were Iris' sisters.

Naruto's Beast Out form was investigated as well. But surprisingly no traces of it could be found in Naruto's body. Almost as if it never existed, so nothing could be done to stop that kind of power if it showed up again.

The civilian navis were returned to their owners, the dead bodies were cleared away, and everything was back to a state of normalcy.

As with the first time, any attempts to find Mr. Anonymous were snuffed out, and the victory against PharaohMan's rebellion was claimed in the name of the Net Saviors.

An hour after Naruto had woken up, he received a message with no return address.

**Thanks to you, I can _finally_ enjoy my vacation. Just don't expect me to help again _any_ time soon. I mean how are _you_ supposed to get stronger if _I_ have to be the one to pull your orange ninja butt out of the fire all the time.**

**From the guy who's had to save your butt twice, Mr. Anonymous**

**P.S.  
If I have to miss out on my vacation AGAIN to save your sorry butt, I'll deal you a fate worse than death.**

Naruto was unable to remember anything from when he went Beast Out. If anything, he only remembered blurring colors, and a lot of screaming. No one asked about that subject again.

And so, Naruto went back home to Lan's house that day and slept right on the couch in the living room. He slept soundly for that day and all the way through the next.


	31. An Early Morning Milk Run

**Naruto Soundtrack - Morning**

It was early in the morning at the Hikari residence.

Naruto stretched and yawned. He felt like he had been asleep forever. "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday," Lan's mom said. She was at the counter preparing lunch. "You've been asleep forever by the way."

Naruto yawned again. "Saturday huh... Wait that mean's I've been asleep for two days!"

"Yep. And you must've been exhausted," Mrs. Hikari said. "You slept like a rock."

Mrs. Hikari looked in the fridge. "Oh no, it seems we're out of milk. Lan would you mind running to the grocery store and get some milk?"

"I'm busy mom," Lan shouted from up in his room.

Mrs. Hikari sighed.

"I'll do it," Naruto said. "I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Naruto," Mrs. Hikari said. "Oh but you can't go out dressed like _that_."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Your clothes are all dirty and scuffed up," Mrs. Hikari said. "Here, let me clean those while you get the milk."

"But I don't have any other clothes," Naruto said. "And I'm pretty sure walking through town in my underwear would count as indecent exposure."

Mrs. Hikari tapped her chin with her finger. "I've got it. Follow me."

She motioned for Naruto to follow her down the hall. She brought Naruto in front of a closet door.

She opened it and pulled out a cool red and black T-shirt. "Here, try these clothes on."

Naruto looked around the door and saw a wide variety of clothes. "Woah."

"Yeah," Mrs. Hikari said. "All Lan ever wears is the same orange vest, shorts, shirt, and shoes. He hasn't even _worn_ any of this. It's a shame. Some of these are really nice."

"Well why don't you give me some of these," Naruto said. "I'll reimburse you later."

Mrs. Hikari giggled. "Oh you don't need to worry about that. Besides, having you around is like having another son. It's a little refreshing actually. Makes me feel younger."

Naruto blushed a little bit. "Thanks. This is the first time anyone's treated me like their son."

"Well, I'll leave you to this chore," Mrs. Hikari said as she walked back down the hall. "Pick out some clothes and you can go to the grocery store. I'll wash your orange out fit while you're gone."

"Thanks mom-" Naruto quickly corrected himself. "I mean Mrs. Hikari."

Mrs. Hikari giggled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Naruto faced the closet and pulled out the red and black shirt from earlier.

"Now. What to wear," Naruto said. _I'll wear anything but orange today, that's for sure_.

Mrs. Hikari popped back into the hallway.

"Oh and here's some money for bus fare and the milk. You can keep whatever you don't use."

* * *

Ten minutes later Naruto walked out the front door in his new outfit.

He was wearing a red T -shirt with black trim on the sleeves and collar with a winged pattern on the back. He was wearing dark green cargo pants, white socks, and green and grey sneakers. He wore a blue and white baseball cap on his head.

Naruto walked down the street in his new attire and blended seamlessly into the crowd.

* * *

Naruto had reached the center of town after getting off the bus.

"Now let's see," Naruto said to himself. "Where is that grocery store?"

Naruto walked down a few blocks when something caught his attention. It was the smell of smoke. People were shouting.

"Fire! Fire! That building's on fire!"

"Someone call a fire truck!"

_A fire huh. I should probably leave it to the proper authorities..._

"There's a girl trapped in one of the higher rooms!"

_However, _Naruto thought to himself slyly._ I can't just leave a girl in the hold of danger._

Naruto rushed through the crowd in the direction of the burning building.

_I'll save the girl, then go get the milk._

* * *

Naruto arrived at the scene of the fire. A large apartment building was burning, a crowd of people were put behind the rope, and firemen were trying to put out the blaze.

_Alright. Let's see if I need to step in._

Naruto looked around through the crowd.

The firemen were on the ladders of the fire trucks trying to put out the blaze. However none of the ladders were tall enough to reach the top floor.

Naruto looked up to one of the windows and saw someone trapped in the building.

_Okay, I bust in, save the girl, and then have plenty of time to get the milk._

One minute later, Naruto enacted his plan.

"Gang way! Comin' through!"

Naruto dashed up the fire truck ladder, and then jumped three stories into the nearest window. He shielded his face as he crashed through it.

* * *

In the upstairs room, a Chinese girl with dark hair and a white dress was choking on the smoke.

Suddenly, the door behind her was kicked in.

"Hello. Is anyone in here?"

"I'm back here," the girl said.

A boy in a red T-shirt and dark green cargo pants rushed into the room. "Are you okay? Can you move."

"No. I can't. I think I busted my ankle."

The boy in the red T-shirt picked the girl up. "Don't worry, I've got you."

The girl blushed a little bit. "Uh... so what's your name?"

"Naruto. Now hang on, I'm getting us out of here," Naruto said.

He turned to the door to leave when suddenly the ceiling caved in, trapping them inside.

"Oh no. What're we going to do?" Jasmine said.

Naruto sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Naruto turned around and busted through the window.

The girl held on tighter as they fell. "Eeeeek!"

Naruto landed on the ladder on the fire truck, slid down the side of the ladder, and dropped the girl safely down on the ground.

"Gotta go. See ya. Bye," Naruto said as he darted off through the crowd.

"Thank you," the girl shouted, waving Naruto goodbye.

The girl was taken to an ambulance by a doctor and was driven to the nearest hospital.

Suddenly the girls PET started beeping.

"Oh Meddy, there you are," the girl said into her PET.

"Jasmine, I came back as soon as I heard. Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" Meddy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Jasmine said. "The nicest boy just saved me from a burning building."

* * *

Naruto had run through the crowd and dodged into a back alley.

He looked himself over quickly. Nothing was burned, so he wouldn't have to do any difficult explaining to Mrs. Hikari later on.

"Okay. Now that that's done, I can finally go get the milk," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto left the back alley when he suddenly heard a shrill cry.

"Eeeeek! Help! Thief!"

Naruto turned around and saw a dubious looking character holding a large bag with a "$" sign on it.

Naruto sighed. _Okay. I guess I'll help here too. Then it's straight for the milk._

"Gang way! Coming through!" the dubious looking character ordered.

Naruto stepped to the person's right side.

"Thanks kid!" the guy said.

Naruto smirked.

He stuck his right foot forward right in front of the dubious character's ankles. This made him trip forward

Then he slammed his left elbow into the guy's face, making a satisfying cracking sound.

The bag with the "$" sign on it left the man's grip and flew into the air. Then it dropped into Naruto's hands.

The next moment, three police cars rounded the corner and pulled in around Naruto and the dubious figure.

A kid in a red jacket and green camouflage pants with black hair with white highlights stepped out of a vehicle.

"Here you go," Naruto said tossing the bag to a cop, "I need to grab some milk."

As Naruto bolted off down the street, the white and black haired figure shrugged, not knowing what to think.

"ProtoMan, who was that kid?" the boy asked into his PET.

"I don't know Chaud. I didn't get a good look at him," ProtoMan said from in his PET.

* * *

It was ten minutes later, and Naruto had finally gotten the milk.

He was on his way home from the bus stop when he heard a crashing sound.

Naruto turned around and saw a dark skinned boy in a blue hoodie and white shorts at the base of a tree. Apparently he was trying to help a little girl get her cat out of a tree.

_Ugh, fine. This is the last stop. Then I run home, and don't stop for anything or anyone._

Naruto walked over to the tree and talked to the little girl standing there. "What's wrong?"

The little girl cried a little bit. "My cat mittens is stuck up in a tree and I can't get him to come down."

"Don't worry, I've got it," Naruto said.

He jumped ten feet into the air and landed on the tree branch, grabbed the cat, and then jumped back down.

"Thank you mister," the little girl said as Naruto handed her cat back.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. He quickly ran off for home.

Naruto had left the scene when the dark skinned boy finally got up. "What happened TomahawkMan?"

"You fell out of the tree and landed on your head Dingo," TomahawkMan said.

Dingo hung his head in shame. "I can't believe I couldn't even grab a stupid cat."

* * *

Naruto rushed to the Hikari residence, opened the door, and then quickly closed it behind him.

"Hey Naruto, did you get the milk?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"Yep. Here you go," Naruto said as he handed her the bag with the carton of milk in it.

"Hey mom, what's for lunch?" Lan said as he came down from his room.

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Hikari answered, "why don't you watch a little TV while I get lunch ready."

"Okay mom, fine," Lan said as he slumped on the couch.

He looked at Naruto's attire. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he took off his hat.

Lan switched on the TV. It opened up to the news channel.

"And in recent news, two crisis were averted today by the appearance of a mysterious individual."

_Oh boy_, Naruto thought to himself.

"The figure was seen here rescuing a girl trapped in a burning apartment building, clearing a thirty foot jump off a ladder through a window and into a room. Then he leaped back out before the top of the building collapsed. A witness report from the girl who was rescued will shed a little light on the figure who saved her."

"Hey isn't that Jasmine?" Lan said as Jasmine showed up on the TV.

"Who?" Naruto said.

"Oh I forgot, you haven't met the other Net Ops yet," Lan said. "That's Jasmine. She's Meddy's operator."

On the TV, Jasmine made her statement.

"-and suddenly out of nowhere, this boy kicks in the door, picks me up, and then jumps out the window and drops me off onto the ground."

"Could you describe him for us?" the news reporter asked.

"Um let me think," Jasmine said. "He had blonde hair. Blue eyes. A red and black shirt. Dark green cargo pants, and a blue and white baseball cap."

Naruto quickly tossed the baseball cap he was wearing behind the couch.

Mrs. Hikari looked at Naruto. "Was the milk run the only thing you did this morning?"

Naruto was in a bit of trouble now. "Uh... what do you mean?"

"Here is a take of the footage of the boy performing this daring rescue," the news woman said. The footage changed to that of the described person before rescuing Jasminee.

Lan looked over to Naruto. "Did _you_ do that?"

Naruto laughed a little bit.

"And in other news, a figure with a similar description thwarted a sloppily executed bank robbery."

The footage showed the blonde haired figure smashing the guy's face with his elbow.

"If you look carefully, you can see the point where the perpetrator's nose gets broken. Right.... there!"

A loud crunching sound issued from the TV. Lan and Mrs. Hikari cringed.

"And now we go to an official statement from the Official Net Battler, Chaud Blaze."

Chaud appeared on the monitor. "I don't even know who the guy was. No money was missing, so no attempts will be made to find the figure."

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"So what else did you do today Naruto? Save a kitten from a tree?" Lan asked sarcastically.

"Also. In other related news, the same figure helped a little girl get her cat out of a tree by making an amazing ten foot jump. This kind of feat is even beyond the peak athletic average."

Naruto just laughed a little to himself. "Maybe we should tell the other Net Saviors that I made it into the real world through the Cyber World Gate."


	32. Not so bright

"Lan. Naruto. Wake up."

"Zzzzzz."

"I said wake up the two of you!"

WHAP!

Lan and Naruto bolted awake.

It was Monday, at the end of Ms. Mari's class. And it seems our two favorite "knuckleheads" had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Outside the school, one stern talking to later.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't fall asleep in class like that," Maylu told Naruto endearingly.

_What does that make me? Chopped liver?_ Lan asked himself.

"By the way," Dex said, finally getting a word in. "What was it you were dreaming about? You were mumbling to yourself a lot."

"I barely understand what it was myself," Naruto said scratching his head. "It was something about a panda doing kung fu."

"Hm. That seems very... odd," Maylu commented. "I wonder what it could mean."

"I have no idea," Naruto said. "Still. _Could_ it have any meaning," Naruto whispered to himself under his breath.

* * *

A half hour later at the Arcade.

Most of the kids from school were at the Arcade watching another Net Battle between GutsMan and MegaMan on the holographic arena.

"Mega Guts Punch!"

"Mega Buster!"

**GutsMan logging out.**

"Oh man," Dex whined as GutsMan was logged out.

"Looks like I win again," Lan said triumphantly. "That's five wins to _nothing_."

Naruto and Maylu were standing away from the crowd in the corner.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you join in and have a Net Battle?" Maylu asked him.

Naruto sighed. "I would, but the Light Style: Transmission Jutsu takes a lot out of me. If I did it now, I'd _barely_ have enough energy for a Net Battle."

Naruto sighed again. "If someone could just dig me a hole to the cyber world, maybe it wouldn't be as exhausted after getting there."

Maylu thought about that for a moment. "I think I know what to do. Roll, if you will."

"Sure thing Maylu," Roll said from inside her PET. "Rush. Come here boy." Roll whistled loudly.

There was a slight crunching sound as a hole was dug out of the floor.

The next moment, a cartoonish looking dog appeared. He had light brown fur, dark brown ears, white gloves, and a red collar.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked as he pet the dog's head.

"This is Rush," Roll explained as she hopped out of Maylu's PET and onto Naruto's shoulder. "He's a special program created by Dr. Hikari that's capable of materializing in the real world _and_ cyber world."

"Cool, what else can he do?" Naruto asked. Clearly the idea of a dog that could exist on both planes didn't faze him.

"Well let's see," Roll thought. "He can summon viruses. And, oh yeah. He can transform into the Rush Synchro Chip which allows Maylu and I to cross fuse."

"Cross fuse?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to know about right now," Maylu said.

"Hey Rush, you think you can dig a hole big enough for Naruto?" Roll asked Rush.

Rush sniffed Naruto first, then nodded in approval and saluted.

He jumped into the air and dug a large hole into the floor.

"Here goes," Naruto said as he jumped into the hole.

* * *

"Oh man, I lost again," Dex whined as MegaMan made GutsMan log out again.

"Hey guys, mind if I try?"

MegaMan and GutsMan turned and saw their friend Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto, how's it going?" MegaMan asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, "I'm just wondering if I could face GutsMan in a Net Battle."

"Oh that's right," MegaMan said almost surprisingly, "you haven't Net Battled yet."

**Author's note:  
****My definition of a "Net Battle" is when two navis fight for **_**fun**_**. Since Naruto's been fighting against Darkloids, those battles don't necessarily count as Net Battles.**

The kids who were gathered at the Arcade were wondering why the orange dressed navi looked like the new student at school.

"Well Naruto," MegaMan said, "I'm getting tired of fighting GutsMan. So why don't _you_ fight him."

"I'm ready," Naruto said.

"Yeah, bring it on Naruto," Dex said, readying his battle chips.

* * *

**Naruto v.s. GutsMan**

"I'll start, guts," GutsMan said.

He swung his arms forward, converting his hands into machine guns.

"Guts Vulcan!"

GutsMan's attack sent dozens of yellow bullets Naruto's way.

Naruto dogded left, then right, then side flipped out of the way of the attacks.

The crowd gathered around the hologram arena cheered as Naruto dodged the attacks easily and with little effort.

"Grrr. You won't dodge the next one," Dex said angrily.

He reached into his pocket for a battle chip and put it in his PET.

"Mega Guts Punch!" GutsMan shouted.

His right hand grew to gigantic proportions as he sent it at Naruto.

"What the-" Naruto said before he was cut off.

He was sent rolling across the arena.

Suddenly, Iris, Phoenix, Karat, and Key jacked into the cyber space they were in.

"C'mon Naruto! You can do it!" Iris cheered from the side lines.

"Raise hell!" Phoenix shouted.

"Show him what you're made of!" Karat motivated.

"Just don't get hurt too badly," Key told Naruto reassuringly.

Naruto got up from his place on the floor. "What do I do?"

MegaMan appeared beside Naruto. "Start by using a battle chip. Then let the rest come naturally."

The four girl navis started cheering as Naruto charged GutsMan.

"Battle Chip Double Download!"

Naruto threw two battle chips into the air from his pockets and caught them in his opposite hands.

"Muramasa! Z Saver!"

Two swords materialized in Naruto's hands. One was a silver ninja sword with a red aura around it. The other was a white two-pronged sword handle with a long triangular green blade.

"Lan did you see that?" Lan asked MegaMan. "He just downloaded both of those battle chips at once on his first try!"

"Yeah," MegaMan said. "I guess he's getting the hang of Net Battles already."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, guts!" GutsMan shouted.

"Guts Quake!" GutsMan transformed his hands into a giant hammer and brought it down onto the ground, sending a shockwave at Naruto.

Naruto smirked.

He flew through the shockwave in a corkscrew motion holding his swords in front, dissipating it instantly.

"Way to go Naruto," MegaMan cheered.

"Guts?" GutsMan said as Naruto flew right through his Guts Quake attack.

"HIYAAH!"

Naruto sliced both of GutsMan's arms right off.

**GutsMan, logging out. **

"Yeah! I won!" Naruto jumped for joy.

"Way to go!" the four female navis cheered.

They picked Naruto up and carried him around, like how people carry around the coach after a football game or something.

"GutsMan," Dex cried at his loss.

"I guess he's getting pretty good at this," MegaMan commented from inside his PET.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lan added. "Hey Naruto. Wanna net battle against MegaMan and me?"

The four girl navis put Naruto down. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Naruto v.s. MegaMan**

MegaMan and Naruto faced each other in the arena.

"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'll hold back," MegaMan said as he readied his buster.

"Don't expect this fight to be easy either," Naruto said readying his buster.

**Battle Start!**

MegaMan and Naruto ran adjacent to each other, firing off rounds as they went.

Suddenly their battle was cut short.

**Never mind.**

"Eeeek!"

MegaMan and Naruto turned and saw that the four girl navis were being wrapped up in thick wires.

"What the- What's going on?" Naruto asked MegaMan.

"I think it's safe to guess that _that's_ what's causing this," MegaMan said pointing behind the wires.

Behind the wires, a large stage with bright lights appeared out of nowhere.

"Well aren't I shining?"

A navi dropped down on top of the stage, the blinding lights hiding him in a silouette.

"Oh great," Lan moaned, "it's BrightMan."

"Not him again," MegaMan whined.

BrightMan wore a bright yellow and orange jumpsuit. Green LED lights lined his shoulders, arms, legs, eye lenses, and antennae. His NaviMark on his chest was an orange sunrise over a green and blue background.

"My road to stardom will require beautiful girl navis for my harem," BrightMan said.

He walked over to Iris and rubbed her chin. "You shall serve me quite nicely."

"Get away from me you pervert!" Iris shouted.

**Naruto & MegaMan v.s. BrightMan**

"Leave them alone!" MegaMan and Naruto shouted.

"Mega Buster!"

"Nindo Buster!"

MegaMan and Naruto aimed their beams together into a giant energy blast.

"Combined Charge Shot!"

MegaMan and Naruto shot the giant blast of energy at BrightMan.

"Your attacks are as dull as a dim bulb," BrightMan said. "Have a taste of my UltraReflectr!"

BrightMan's eye lenses shot out a bright green light bubble at MegaMan and Naruto's attack.

The attack entered the bubble, then bounced around.

"What the-" MegaMan said. "How'd you do that."

"That's called my UltraReflectr. It can take anything you throw at me and send it back ten-fold," BrightMan said. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"

The sphere launched the giant energy blast back at MegaMan and Naruto.

"MegaMan look out!" Lan, Maylu, and Roll said.

"It's too late! I can't dodge it!" MegaMan sair.

"I said I'd protect my friends. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The attack connected, causing a giant cloud of smoke to appear.

The blast of smoke from the attack cleared.

MegaMan looked up and noticed he was okay. "What happened?"

He looked ahead and saw Naruto standing in front of him, his arms spread apart.

Evetyone's eyes widened when the smoke fully cleared.

Naruto had taken the full brunt of the attack. Bits and pieces of data streamed away from all over his body.

"Naruto!" Iris screamed.

"Naruto are you okay?" MegaMan asked Naruto as he helped him up.

Naruto grunted. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Naruto fell as he tried to get up. "More importantly, you have to save the others."

More data poured out of Naruto's body. His body started to fade away.

"Naruto! Don't die! Please!" Iris screamed. She tried to reach out to him.

Suddenly, MegaMan and Naruto's NaviMarks began to glow, as if they were reacting to Iris' plead.

"Woah. What is that?" Roll asked from inside Maylu's PET.

"I don't know. But I bet it's going to be cool," Maylu said.

MegaMan and Naruto turned into glowing blue and orange spheres.

They both shot up into the sky and collided.

"Unity Formation!"

A giant blast of white light overtook everything.

* * *

The light cleared.

BrightMan and the four female navis gasped in awe.

Naruto and MegaMan were no longer in that cyber space. Instead there was a new warrior.

The new figure had dark green eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. He wore a blue helmet that was open on the sides for the ears, on the front for the face, and for the spiky hair to stick out at the top. He wore blue gloves that went up past the elbows, the palms had orange pads on them. He wore blue boots that stopped past the top of his knees, the soles were orange. The body suit he wore under it was blue with orange stripes running from MegaMan's NaviMark on his chest to his collar, arms, and legs.

"Who are you?!" BrightMan demanded.

The figure raised his fist in dynamic fashion.

"I am the ultimate warrior. From the land of the rising sun. I am Shinobi RockMan. Net Attribute."

**Author's note:  
****For simplicity's sake, Shinobi RockMan will be addressed as RockMan. **

RockMan's personality was one of absolute determination. His voice a mixture of Naruto and MegaMan's. MegaMan's voice was slightly more dominant.

Iris sighed a heavy sigh of relief. _Thank goodness he's okay._

"Woah. So that's Unity Formation," Lan said astonished.

"That's amazing," Maylu said, also astonished.

BrightMan growled. "So what RockMan. I'm still the better showman!"

RockMan smirked. "I don't think so!"

He clenched his fist. A blue and orange smoke bomb went off behind him, giving him a dynamic flare.

BrightMan growled angrily again. "Don't think that'll stop me. SparkPlug."

BrightMan shot out two electric plugs at RockMan.

RockMan aimed his left arm at the two attacks. "Rock Buster!"

A blue buster with orange trim appeared on RockMan's arm.

He shot white energy blasts at the SparkPlugs.

"Is that all you got?" RockMan asked mockingly. "You'll be easy to defeat."

RockMan pressed a button on the side of the blaster, triggering an audio play of loud applause.

"I won't give up my harem to someone who is not as bright at I!" BrightMan fumed. "ElectroSword!"

RockMan put his left arm in front of him. "Buster Sword!"

A blue and orange blade grew from the inside of the buster.

RockMan and BrightMan crossed blades.

"I won't lose my harem to you!" BrightMan said angrily.

"Stop whining. You sound pathetic," RockMan said.

He knocked BrightMan's ElectroSword away. "Take this."

RockMan kicked BrightMan in the gut. "OUCH!"

BrightMan fell over holding his stomach.

RockMan quickly dashed over to the large outgrowth of wires and cut the four girl navis free.

BrightMan pulled himself up angrily. "I refuse to lose to someone like you."

RockMan turned to face BrightMan. "If you have enough strength to whine, then you have enough strength to fight."

RockMan disengaged his Buster Sword. "Time for a change of attire."

Rockman crossed his arms in front of them. "CHANGE ATTRIBUTE!!" He uncrossed his arms, calling forth a pillar of light.

* * *

The light cleared. RockMan was still there, but there was something different about him.

His outfit had inverted colors, orange where blue was and vice versa. His eyes were now dark _blue_, and his hair was _blonde_ with brown highlights. His gloves and boots had moved down to _below _the elbows and knees. The NaviMark and stripes on his chest disappeared, instead the leaf village emblem was emblazoned on his forehead.

"Shinobi RockMan! Ninja Attribute!" RockMan's voice was now a mixture of Naruto and MegaMan's, Naruto's being slightly more dominant.

This time an _orange_ and blue smoke bomb went off behind him, giving him a slightly different kind of dynamic flare.

RockMan pulled out a giant shuuriken, held it to his side, and leaped in a giant arc over BrightMan. Afterimages of RockMan in intervals of his arc were left hanging in the air.

"What was that?" BrightMan said in a cocky tone. "That didn't do _anything_."

RockMan smirked. "AfterImage!"

BrightMan looked above him. His jaw dropped, then he tried to run away.

"Take this!" the Afterimages said from in the air, as they all came to life at once.

They all spun around in mid air. All of them threw their giant shuuriken at BrightMan.

BrightMan smirked. "UltraReflectr!"

The shuuriken punched straight through BrightMan's UltraReflectr.

"Oh crap!" BrightMan said as he narrowly dodged the first round.

The shuuriken flew back around and aimed right at BrightMan.

As the shuuriken spun, the blades launched themselves, revealing that the giant shuuriken were really round handles with four kunai mounted on them on spring launchers.

All the attacks struck BrightMan.

"What?! How can you be doing this to me?!" BrightMan demanded. "My UltraReflectr was supposed to make me unbeatable! _I'm_ the better showman."

"You're just weak. That's all there is too it," RockMan said calmly. This got a giggle out of the girls.

"You defeating me is impossible!" BrightMan shouted. "You're nothing but a showless idiot."

He pointed his right index finger at RockMan.

RockMan grabbed BrightMan's index finger between his left index finger and thumb.

"Wrong. I'm_ the _showless idiot," RockMan said. He raised his left pinkie.

Then brought it back down. "Skidoosh."

A golden explosion overtook everything in sight.

**BrightMan, deleted.**

* * *

The light cleared once again.

MegaMan and Naruto were separated from their unity formation. Naruto's body was fully healed.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" Iris said as she ran up to him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now," Naruto said.

"So that was Unity Formation," MegaMan said. "It's a great power, but I wonder why you haven't gotten any Unity Formation battle chips yet?"

Naruto suddenly bent forward. "Ugh. I feel like something's sitting in my heart right now."

The next moment he spit something out. "GAAK!" More specifically two somethings.

One was the Unity Formation: Zeruto battle chip.

The other was the Unity Formation: RockMan battle chip.

"I spoke too soon," MegaMan said.

Naruto picked the two chips up. "Well wadya know. My heart doesn't hurt anymore."

Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Although now I feel a bit strange."

Iris, Phoenix, Karat, and Key all picked Naruto up.

"C'mon Naruto. Let's get you to SciLab for a good rest," Iris said.

"And then we'll see why you feel so strange," Key added.

Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Rush with their navis in tow went to SciLab too.

* * *

**Hey folks, sorry for the long wait. I've been on vacation. (Big shocker. It's summer vacation right now.) **

**Here is my latest chapter. Read on and enjoy. **

**Leave a review with your comments in tow please.**


	33. Return of Style Change PT 1

**I would now like to present you with the "Return of Style Change" story arc. So here you go.

* * *

**

Naruto's body was being examined at SciLab to see why he suddenly collapsed after his battle with BrightMan.

"So how's Naruto doing," Iris asked Dr. Hikari. Right now she was using the hologram program in Lan's PET so she could be in the real world, sort of.

Naruto was laying in the same kind of CAT Scan that MegaMan was placed in when he first obtained the power of the Synchronizer.

**Author's Note:  
****The other name of the "Synchronizer" is Trill, from the MegaMan Beast series.**

"Well we won't really know until the scan is finished," Dr. Hikari said to Iris. "You need to remember, Naruto has both a physical form, _and_ a data form. So any change to one could directly affect the other." Dr. Hikari paused. "For better or for worse."

Iris jumped over to where Naruto was. She put her hand on the glass and looked at Naruto's sleeping face. "I hope you're alright. Naruto."

Lan and Maylu were at SciLab too. They were sitting in the lobby taking a break. Lan was drinking an orange soda while Maylu was drinking a cup of herbal tea.

"I hope Naruto's okay," Maylu said putting down her cup of tea. "It'd be so sad if anything were to happen to him."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in_ love_ with the guy," Lan said jokingly.

Maylu turned away from Lan. She blushed beet red.

_What's wrong with her?_ Lan asked himself. "By the way. Where's Dex?"

Maylu had stopped blushing long enough to answer Lan's question. "I think he was at home taking care of something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dex was at home repairing GutsMan.

Dex typed some more commands into his computer. "Don't worry GutsMan. You'll be, _re-armed_, in no time." Dex laughed at his lame joke.

"Not funny, guts," GutsMan whined. His arms were being reattached at that moment.

Dex suddenly felt an evil presence in the room. One he had felt some time before.

He turned around in his seat. Something in the corner caught his eye.

A pair of glowing eyes in the darkness caught his attention.

"Oh man," Dex moaned.

"Guts?" GutsMan said from inside his PET.

At that moment, a mailman was walking by Dex's house. He was just about to put the mail in the mailbox when he was suddenly interrupted.

"UWAAAAAAAAGH!"

"What the-" the mailman screamed as he ran away from the house, dropping letters and parcels as he ran.

* * *

Iris was still standing next to Naruto while he was in the CAT scan. "Oh Naruto. When will you wake up?"

At that moment, Meddy appeared in her hologram form next to Iris. "Hey, what's up?"

Iris sighed sadly. "Naruto got hurt again because of me. I don't know what I'll do if he dies because of _me_."

"Relax girl," Meddy said reassuringly. "Naruto's one of the strongest guys I've_ ever_ seen. Next to MegaMan that is. So just wait a while and he'll be up in a jiff'."

"I certainly hope you're right," Iris said.

She turned to Naruto again. This time something caught her eye. "Hm. What's that?"

"What?" Meddy asked, not noticing what had changed.

"Right there. See?" Iris said pointing to Naruto.

Just as Meddy looked back at Naruto, the change disappeared.

"Iris. Don't play games, this is important," Meddy scolded.

Iris sighed again. _Still. What could that have been? _Iris asked herself._ I hope it isn't anything bad._

* * *

It was a few hours later. Lan and Maylu had received a call from the hospital and were walking through the front door now.

"I wonder what it could be this time?" Lan asked.

"I don't know," Maylu said.

Lan opened the door and let Maylu in, then let himself in.

"Don't look at me," a voice moaned from behind the curtain.

"Dex? Is that you?" Lan asked.

"What on earth happened to you?" Maylu asked.

"Go away," Dex whined.

"Oh come on Dex, it couldn't be _that_ bad," Lan said as he moved the curtain aside.

He took one look, took it all in, then tried to hide his laughter.

He and Maylu had no such luck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dex lay on the bed, a large green object latched to the side of his left leg.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny," Dex whined.

Lan stifled his laughter for a moment. "Hey MegaMan. Mind seeing what this thing is?"

MegaMan hopped out of Lan's PET and looked at the object latched on Dex's left leg.

"Hmmm. It appears to be a large robot iguana," MegaMan said running his hand along it's side, "and it seems to have taken a large bite in Dex's leg."

Lan laughed loudly again, holding his gut as though it hurt to laugh. "It's just like the cat thing all over again. HAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note:  
The "cat thing" Lan is refering to is an event that happened early on in the MegaMan NT Warrior TV series.**

"By the looks of it I'd say it has a pretty tight grip on your leg," Maylu said.

MegaMan continued to examine the large metal creature. "Hey Lan, I've found an active tracking device. It seems whoever owns this thing is coming for it right now."

"Well when the owner gets here, we'll all stay here to help you get that thing off of your leg," Maylu said as she lifted Dex's leg, taking the metal creature along for the ride.

Maylu's PET started beeping. She answered it.

"Hey Maylu, Naruto's awake," Roll said from inside the PET.

"See ya' Dex," Maylu said as she quickly bolted out the door. She had let go of Dex's leg, letting it hit the bed with a thud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dex screamed as the wave of pain hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Good god! Try to break another eardrum why don't ya!" Lan said as he pulled his fingers out of his ears.

MegaMan took another look at the creature. "Hey Lan. Whoever owns this thing is heading right this way."

A few seconds later, the doorknob on the door turned. The door opened with a creak (someone should really oil that door).

MegaMan took one look at the figure. Astonished he said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

Back at SciLab.

Naruto's scan being complete, he was moved back into the SciLab computer space in Dr. Hikari's office.

"So Dr. Hikari. How is he?" Iris asked Dr. Hikari from inside his computer monitor.

"He should be waking up any minute now," Dr. Hikari said. "I'm still confused as to how he can have a data form _and_ a physical form, but that's all work for another day. When he wakes up, why don't you and Meddy take him to Net City and go for a walk or something. The fresh air might do him a bit of good."

"Sure thing Dr. Hikari," Meddy said butting in on his and Iris' conversation. "We'll get right on that."

Naruto started to stir.

"Hey look. He's waking up right now," Dr. Hikari said. "I'll leave you three alone," he said jokingly.

Naruto stretched his arms and yawned loudly. "Morning guys. What day is it?"

"Naruto!" Iris said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, much to his surprise and Meddy's for Iris' sudden streak of impulsiveness. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

At the same time in the hallway.

Dr. Hikari activated his PET and called Lan.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Lan. It's dad. I've finished scanning Naruto. Would you give the phone to MegaMan. This concerns him more than you."

"Sure thing dad. Here's MegaMan."

"Hey dad. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about the recent changes in Naruto's data pattern. I found something I think you'll be very surprised to hear about."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember when you first went Double Soul: Roll soul?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Remember how I said that your Style Change capabilities disappeared because of the appearance of your Double Soul ability?"

"Yes..." MegaMan answered, not knowing where this was going.

"Well. After you and Naruto broke apart from Unity Formation: RockMan, it seems that some of Naruto's missing data was replaced by some of yours. And just by chance, he was able to hold and adapt the Style Change intohis_ own_ systems."

"Does that mean he'll be able to Style Change?"

"I don't know. I'd need to run a couple of field tests. More important then that. Are _you_ feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I feel fine. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking. I had to make sure the change didn't affect you too suddenly."

"Don't worry, I'm fine dad. Anyway, I have to go. I ran into someone from before and I don't know why he's here. I'll call you back later. Bye."

**To be continued in "Return of Style Change" PT 2 **

* * *

**Well. I had the idea sitting in the back of my mind for a while, but I finally got to incorporate a Naruto variant of MegaMan's style change into the Naruto EXE storyline.**


	34. Return of Style Change PT 2

**And now to kick off where we left Lan, MegaMan, and Dex off in the previous chapter.**

"What are _you_ doing here?" MegaMan said as the robot iguana's owner walked through the door.

True to MegaMan's word in the previous chapter, the owner was in fact someone he had bumped into in the past.

He was about five foot six, he wore a black jacket with grey streaks running down the sleeves, and around the waist and wrists. He wore blue jeans and black and red sneakers.

However, instead of last time, MegaMan could actually see the guy's face. His hood was down the previous time.

He had messy brown hair, brown-green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"Um. Do I know you from somewhere?" the figure asked.

"Don't you remember Mr. Anonymous," MegaMan said jumping in front of the guy's face. "It's me. MegaMan."

"MegaMan?" the figure said. He mused for a moment. "Oh. _You're_ MegaMan. I almost didn't recognize you there."

"It's great to see you Mr. Anonymous," MegaMan said. "But how'd you get in the human world."

Mr. Anonymous laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, you have me confused with my Navi. He's right in here. Come on out."

The figure pulled out a PET that was the same model as Lan's. The coloring was black and silver. The NaviMark was a professional looking NME emblem.

Just as the figure said, Mr. Anonymous was sitting in the PET.

"Woah. The two of you look exactly alike!" Lan said as he looked into the PET.

"Look again. We're totally different!" Mr. Anonymous said from inside the PET. His voice this time was a bit deeper this time._ (Think of Dark ProtoMan's voice)_ In contrast, the figure holding the PET had a much calmer sounding tone.

Lan looked again. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Look!" Mr. Anonymous said as he pointed at his eyes, then at his Net Op's.

True to his word, they were different... kind of.

Mr. Anonymous' eyes were crimson. His Net Op's were green-brown.

"Woah. I never would have noticed," Lan said. "The two of you could be twins."

"He isn't exactly the brightest bulb on the Christmas Tree is he?" Mr. Anonymous bluntly asked.

"Well, he may not be too bright, but at least he's a good net battler," MegaMan said awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'at least'!" Lan demanded.

"Oh wait, there's a call from your dad Lan," MegaMan said.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Lan said answering his PET.

"Lan. It's dad. I've finished scanning Naruto. Would you give the phone to MegaMan. This concerns him more than you," Dr. Hikari said.

"Sure thing dad. Here's MegaMan," Lan said as he put down the PET.

"Hey dad. What did you need to talk to me about?" MegaMan asked.

"Let me take care of this before things get out of hand," the mysterious Net Op said as he put his PET back in his pocket, effectively muffling Mr. Anonymous' voice. "Sorry about that. When he doesn't get a little action in every once in a while he tends to get a little bit cranky."

"So who are you anyway?" Lan asked.

"Uhhhhh..." the mysterious figure trailed off. "For all intents and purposes, you can call me..." he trailed off again, as if he had to think about it for a few minutes.

A few minutes passed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine dad. Anyway, I have to go. I ran into someone from before and I don't know why he's here. I'll call you back later. Bye." MegaMan finished his call from inside the PET

"I've got it! You can call me Onii-San."

"Onii-San?" Lan and MegaMan repeated questionably.

"What? You don't like it?" Onii-San asked.

"No no, there's no problem with it," MegaMan said. "But I have to know. Why?"

Onii-san cleared his throat, as if about to say something important.

"Well. 'Onii' means brother, or in more formal situations, a young man of older age or social standing. Where as the honorific '-San' indicates a higher status."

"But why would you need a title like that?" MegaMan asked.

"Well since I _am_ the president of New Mystery Enterprises, and I just thought that I should have a cool title," Onii-San said casually.

"You're the president of New Mystery Enterprises!" Lan said surprisingly. "That's so cool! I don't think I know anyone else who's the president of a company."

"Isn't that Chaud kid the president of BlazeQuest Gaming?" Mr. Anonymous managed to say from inside Onii-San's pocket.

"Technically he's the _vice_ president," Onii-San corrected. "His old man isn't dead _yet_ is he?"

"No, he's not," MegaMan said. "Could you explain a bit more."

"Um. I'm really happy for you meeting the president of a company and all," Dex interrupted. "BUT COULD YOU PLEASE GET THIS THING OFF MY LEG?!?!?!?! I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A CONIPTION!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, sure thing," Onii-San said.

He walked over to Dex's side and put his hand on the robot iguana's sides under it's armpits. "You two may want to cover your ears."

Lan and MegaMan did so.

"Why? What's going to-" Dex said before he was cut off.

At that moment, Onii-San yanked the robot iguana off of Dex's leg, resulting in a loud scream. This was quickly muffled out by the placing of a large pot in front of Dex's face.

Onii-San quickly put the lid on the pot and set it down. "There. That should do it." He pulled a large rubber band out of his pocked and bound the lid closed.

Tears flowed out of Dex's eyes.

"That was all it took?!" Lan said angrily. "I could've done that!?"

"Then why didn't ya?" Onii-San said jokingly.

This didn't get a laugh out of Dex, although Lan _did_ drop his angry facade.

"Anyways, I'd better get out of your hair," Onii-San said as he draped the robot iguana over his shoulder and carried the pot out of the room. "Just put some hand sanitizer on that leg and you'll be fine."

"I have one last question for you," MegaMan said.

"Sure. Fire away," Onii-San said.

"Why do you have a robot iguana for a pet?" MegaMan asked.

"Because the robot cat and dogs were out of stock," Onii-San said jokingly.

The joke didn't get any laughs this time.

"Okay. Not really." Onii-San answered. "I just like reptiles. See ya."

He walked out of the room and closed the door, but then came back into the room like he had forgotten something. "And remember. I was never here."

Onii-San suddenly and uncharacteristically slammed the door before he bolted down the hall.

This jostled a ceiling tile down from the ceiling and right on top of Dex's leg.

"Lan," MegaMan said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry. I know the drill," Lan said as he and MegaMan plugged their ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Maylu had just run into Dr. Hikari's office and caught him before he left.

"Dr. Hikari. Where's Naruto?" Maylu asked.

"He just woke up a minute ago. I believe Iris and Meddy are escorting him to Net City for some fresh air," Dr. Hikari answered.

"Thanks Dr. Hikari," Maylu said as she ran into his office.

"Roll. I need you to go to Net City and make sure Naruto is all right," Maylu asked Roll.

Maylu aimed her PET at Dr. Hikari's terminal. "Lets go! Roll, Transmission!"

* * *

Naruto, Iris, and Meddy had just passed the security systems for Net City and had dropped down into Net City Square.

"So Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Iris asked.

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine Iris. You don't need to worry about me," Naruto said reassuringly.

"So what do you wanna do?" Meddy asked.

"I'd like to do a bit more net battling," Naruto said. "My match with MegaMan was interrupted by that lightbulb-headed guy."

"Mr. Naruto!"

Naruto turned around in time to catch Iris' sister Karat wrap her arms around his waist.

"Sorry about that," Key said as she rounded the corner, "she's been waiting here just for you since the fight with BrightMan."

"Uh, yeah, I think that's pretty obvious," Naruto said as Karat nuzzled Naruto's chest.

Next moment, Meddy grabbed Naruto's left arm while Iris grabbed his right.

Naruto didn't exactly know how to take all this in. "Uhhhhh...."

"Hey hot stuff. How's it going?"

The next moment, Iris' sister Phoenix wrapped her arms over Naruto's shoulders around his neck.

Key smiled and laughed weakly, "hehe. I guess _she's_ been waiting for you too."

Naruto's face blushed bright red. "Uh....."

"C'mon Naruto, let's go to the Net City arena," Meddy said, pulling Naruto with her down the street.

The other three didn't let loose their grip, instead they tiptoed along side Naruto as he was dragged to the battle arena.

Key laughed weakly again. "Wow. Naruto _certainly_ is the ladies man."

* * *

Roll had just logged into Net City.

She looked around, but didn't see any signs of Naruto anywhere.

"Excuse me. Have you seen an orange dressed Navi with a blue headband?" Roll asked a passerby.

"Oh him. Yeah, I saw him being dragged toward Net City arena," a blue and black NormalNavi told Roll.

"Thank you," Roll said as she ran off toward the arena.

The blue and black NormalNavi was left in the dust. "Lucky dog. Now he has _six_ girls all over him. If only I had that kind of luck."

In the shadows of a darkened alley, a pair of evil eyes gleamed with envy.

* * *

Naruto and his, er... harem, arrived at Net City Stadium.

Normally it would've only taken a few minutes to get there, but since Naruto had to carry four Naruto fangirls with him, it took a little less than half an hour.

"Ah. Finally we made it," Naruto said as he took a seat on the bleachers.

Naruto looked around him again.

"Could you please let go of me, this is very awkward," Naruto said as he noticed that the four girls were still clinging to him.

"Oh here you are Naruto."

Naruto looked to his right. "Oh, it's you Roll. What're _you_ doing here?"

"Maylu sent me here to check up on you," Roll said. "I'll just run a quick diagnostic to put her mind at ease."

Roll leaned forward and put her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

The two antennae on her head placed themselves on the sides of Naruto's head, right between his eyes and ears.

Naruto blushed brightly, now that there was another girl right in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a loud set of footsteps.

A large group of navis of various size, shape, and color stormed the stands. Then one of the navis stood in front of the group. "Hold it right there!"

"Uh, who are you?" Roll asked. Her antennae were still on the sides of Naruto's head.

"We're the Roll, Meddy, and Iris fan clubs, and we challenge the orange dressed navi to a net battle!" one of the navis said.

"Say what?" Naruto said.

"He accepts your challenge!" Meddy boldly stated.

"Yeah! Mr. Naruto could take down _all_ of you in _one_ Net Battle!" Karat said boldly.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't I get any say in this?" Naruto said.

"Very well! We accept your challenge!" the lead navi said.

"Weren't _they _the ones to challenge you?" Iris asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "No. But I'll take that challenge anyway!"

"So nice to hear you say that," one of the navis said. "Hey guys, he's over here!"

"Wha-" Naruto and the six girl navis said.

Suddenly the entire arena was filled with netnavis from the Roll, Iris, and Meddy fanclubs from across the globe.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh man. Why me?"

**To be continued in "Return of Style Change" PT 3**

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. **

**???: *Munches on popcorn* Man, that blonde kid is screwed.**

**Me: *Turns around* GAH! What're you doing here WarRock?**

**WarRock: I came here to watch the fight. Got any more popcorn? I'm fresh out.**

**Me: Uh... sure. It's in the kitchen. *something dawns* Wait a minute. If you're here, then that means...**

**???: WarRock! So this is where you ran off to!**

**WarRock: Oh crap, it's Harp. Kid, if you know what's good for you, then you'll run far away from here.**

**Me: Don't worry, *evil gleam in eyes* Onii-San dropped a package off that should save _both_ our hides.**

***Pulls out package***

**Harp: There you are!**

**Me: OPEN FIRE!**

**WarRock: *Open's package***

**Package:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Harp: What the- *Gets blown away***

**WarRock: Uh...**

**Me: Don't ask. Popcorn?**

**WarRock: Sure. *grabs a fistfull of popcorn***

My profile has been updated to contail information on all OCs (which I'm guessing means "Other Characters") that have shown up in my stories. Give it a look over if you don't know who certain new faces are.


	35. Return of Style Change PT 3

**Harp: That's it! You're gonna get it now!**

**Me: WarRock. Could you take care of it please. I'm a little busy at the moment.**

**WarRock: Sure thing. *Opens package***

**Package: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Harp: Of for the love of- *Gets blown away again***

***Toilet flush***

**Me: Did I miss anything?**

**WarRock: Nothing worth mentioning.**

**Me: Okay.**

**WarRock: Oh before I forget, can I take the lawnmower for a spin after this is over.**

**Me: Uh... About that...**

***Plays "WarRock and lawnmower-related-incidents" montage***

**Me: You're not necessarily the best driver behind the wheel of a lawn mower.**

**WarRock: Alright fine. Sorry I asked. *Pouts***

**Me: Shhh. It's starting.****

* * *

**

Naruto stood in the center of the Net City battle arena, facing off against hundreds of navis from across the globe.

"Couldn't we talk this over?" Naruto asked. "I mean I don't need to kick _all _your butts do I?"

The army of fanboy navis were unfazed.

"C'mon guys. We need to cheer Naruto to victory!" Meddy told the others as Naruto was about to face against his vast armies of foes.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Iris asked. "He probably can't even hear himself think out there."

"With _these_!" Meddy said pulling out six, shiny new battle chips.

"Hey are those the new chips I've been hearing about?" Roll asked. "Oh I've been wanting to try one of those out since I heard about them."

"Yes. And when we use these, Naruto can't possibly lose," Meddy said ecstatically. "I've got enough for everyone. I just have to tune them to the right settings and we'll be good to go."

Meddy popped the face plates of the chips open and started tuning them.

In the arena, Naruto was busy fighting the fanboy navis that were brave enough to challenge him.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of the arena, completely surrounded on all sides.

"Muramasa! Z Saver! Double download!"

Both swords materialized in Naruto's hands. "Alright. Who's first?"

One of the navis from the crowd charged Naruto from behind angrily.

Naruto thrust the Muramasa under his armpit and stabbed the navimark of the navi's chest.

**NormalNavi, Deleted.**

This angered the navis, prompting more to charge at Naruto.

He quickly sliced at them with his twin swords, logging out navis as he could, and only deleting them when absolutely necessary. _Dang it. Even if I use the Shadow Clone Jutsu here, they'll just be overpowered by sheer number alone. I'll just have to keep fighting and hope for a lucky break. _

One of the navis hopped onto his back and tried to pry the swords out of his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he threw the navi off his back and skewered him in midair.

**NormalNavi, Deleted.**

"I'm warning you all now. I'm fighting for keeps, so if you don't want to get deleted, then you'd better get out of here."

The other navis shrugged their shoulders and continued to charge Naruto.

"Oh well. I _did_ warn them," Naruto said as he logged out two navis and deleted a third.

Unbeknownst to him, the NaviMark on his chest flashed pink for a moment, but then faded back to the blue whirlpool pattern.

* * *

Lan and MegaMan had come back to SciLab from the hospital and had met up with their dad.

Because of the ceiling tile thing, Dex had to stay in the hospital for some more extended care.

**However for some reason, surveillance tapes of the hospital hallway only showed the door opening and closing three timed unexplainably. I guess New Mystery Enterprises doesn't like to be seen out in the open, huh?**

"Hey dad, what's up?" Lan asked as he and his dad walked into his office.

"It's about Naruto," Dr. Hikari said. "I need you and MegaMan to keep tabs on him. When he's in the real world _and_ cyber world."

"Sure thing dad. You can count on us," MegaMan said from inside his PET.

"Alright MegaMan. Let's go," Lan said as he twirled his PET on it's handle. "Lets go! MegaMan! Transmission!"

A red laser beam shot out of Lan's PET and into his dad's console.

* * *

Naruto had been fighting the army of navis for half an hour, logging out navis using his Muramasa and Z Saver battle chips. Occasionally he'd delete one (in self defense of course). The battle was taking it's toll on his two battlechips, the repetitive use with no break was weakening their power. Every now and then they'd almost stop working for him, but Naruto was able to pump just enough chakra into them to keep them up and running. But just barely.

"Man. Just how many of you guys are there?" Naruto asked rhetorically. He had taken a few stray cannon shots, an occasional boomerang, but had dodged any of the Program Advances using it's force to delete or log out the other navis.

"Hehehe. What's wrong, getting tired already?" one of the navis asked in a cocky tone. "_We're_ doing_ just_ fine."

Suddenly, the air was filled with loud, exciting music.

"C'mon Naruto! You can do it!"

Everyone turned to the six girl navis. All their jaws dropping in shock/amazement.

The six girl navis were now wearing orange and blue cheerleading outfits. The orange tank tops had blue glitter on them, and the miniskirts main color was orange with blue being the sub-color. Their pompoms were orange and blue. Those of them who wore helmets had removed them and had their hair up in ponytails.

"C'mon Naruto! We're here for ya!" Meddy said as she shook her pompoms.

"Hey Meddy, thanks for the Cheerleader Fashion Chip," Iris said as she cheered Naruto on.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto said. At that moment, the wounds that he had sustained were healing, and the weakening battle chips regained their maximum power.

The NaviMark on his chest flashed pink again. For a little longer than the last time.

"Hm? What was that pink flash?" Roll asked the others, having noticed it out of the corner of her eye. "And don't tell me I didn't see anything. I'm a girl who knows her pink."

"I don't know," Meddy said. "But if it's some new power, then we should prompt it to awake."

"And how do we do that?" Key asked.

"With a rousing cheer with streamers and fireworks!" Karat said excitedly.

Everyone looked toward Phoenix. "Ugh. Fine. I'll take care of the fireworks."

"Ooh. I call streamers!" Karat said excitedly.

The next moment, colorful fireworks shot into the sky as colorful streamers flew into the arena.

"Thanks guys! I won't let you down!" Naruto said, giving the girls a thumbs up.

Naruto was fighting a lot better now that he had moral support.

His sword attacks were more proficient and decisive, and his stamina wore out a lot slower.

Naruto continued to fight this way for a few more minutes.

Suddenly there was a pink flash that filled the arena.

Naruto's body began to float in midair as two rings of data circled around his body.

"What is that?" Roll asked.

At that moment MegaMan showed up. "That's my old Style Change feature activating."

He took a quick look at Roll, then blushed a little. "Um, you look nice Roll."

"Thanks MegaMan," Roll said. She blushed a little bit too. "You like it?"

* * *

As the two rings circled Naruto, his body changed slightly with each pass.

His hair changed from blonde to pink and grew longer, parted at the front and let loose in the back.

His jacket was replaced with a red T-Shirt with a white circle on the back and white trim on the sleeves, collar, and bottom. His orange pants were replaced with black pocketless shorts.

Thick bandages wrapped themselves around his arms and hands.

Bandages wrapped themselves around his shins, his ninja shoes being replaced by metal plated ones.

Lastly, the blue whirlpool NaviMark on his chest changed to a pink cherry blossom.

* * *

Naruto dropped to the ground as the rings disappeared. His outer appearance was now entirely different. The most specific feature was the change of his NaviMark from a blue whirlpool to a pink cherry blossom.

"Style Change: Mighty Sakura!" Naruto said. He assumed a fighting stance and faced the army of navis head on.

"Hmmm. That's different from _my_ style change," MegaMan said rubbing his chin. "I wonder what _this_ one does?"

At that moment, the army of fanboy navis charged at him.

Naruto assumed a stance that a boxer would use. "Sakura Knuckle!"

Naruto punched one, sending him flying through the army of navis.

Naruto continued to use short jabs to send the navis flying into eachother.

"Awesome!" Meddy cheered. She quickly ducked as a screaming navi was sent flying throught the air where her head was a second ago.

Naruto crouched to the ground, then launched himself fifty feet into the air. His hair flowed in the breeze, his face calm and serene.

"This is going to be cool! I just know it!" Key said as she watched Naruto's ascent.

Naruto's face turned to one of pure determination. He swung his right arm around, then pushed himself off some unseen surface and back down at the ground.

"Sakura Impact!"

Naruto's right fist slammed into the ground, causing the ground to quake. Towering waves of earth slammed into the navis, knocking hundreds down in one shot.

The attack shuddered all of Net City, causing everyone who wasn't standing next to a wall to lose their balance.

The shockwave knocked everyone in the stands down. Roll fell into MegaMan's arms. Both of them blushed a bit, but turned away to hide it.

_Thanks Naruto_, _I owe you one._ MegaMan and Roll thought to themselves at the same time. Both blushed a bit, but enjoyed the closeness they held.

The disoriented navis pulled themselves up off the ground.

"C'mon guys! There's only one of him. We can still do this." one of the navis said.

En masse the navis charged at him, some with weapons drawn.

Naruto smirked, then ax-kicked the ground with his right leg, sending a giant boulder flying up into the air behind him.

Naruto leapt into the air right at the giant boulder. "Earth Shatter!"

Be bicycle kicked the boulder with his left heel, sending splinters through the entire thing simultaneously.

The cracks released their hidden power. Stony shrapnel flew at most of the navis, cutting their numbers in half instantly.

"Man. This is getting exciting."

Everyone turned to see Mr. Anonymous sitting on one of the bleachers eating CyberPopcorn.

"Hey, Mr. Anonymous. What're _you_ doing here?" MegaMan asked.

"It's just 'Anonymous', there's no 'Mr.' to it," Anonymous said angrily. "I knew it was a bad idea to slap "Mr." in front of my alias."

The remaining navis got up. "Just because you went through a little costume change doesn't mean you can beat _all_ of us," one of them said.

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you back that up!" Naruto smirked. "CHAAA!"

Naruto pulled out a bunch kunai with little bags tied to the ends.

His arms moved in quick and fluid motions, the kunai left his hands and flew in different directions at the navis.

"What kind of technique is this?" Phoenix asked.

The little bags burst, revealing what looked like... Confetti?

The navis started to laugh at the use of confetti as a weapon. Then one of them noticed something.

"Hey! Why can't I get these off?!"

The other navis started to panic as they too realized they were unable to remove the confetti.

"It's time to end this," Naruto said. He quickly pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb tied to the back, then threw it forward in a powerful, yet graceful motion.

"SAKURA BLIZZARD!"

The paper bomb exploded near a group of navis, logging all of them out and others that were close to it when it went off.

Suddenly, little cinders started flying onto the pieces of confetti.

One of the navis looked down to a piece that was stuck to his arm, seeing that the edges had begun to burn away. "What the fu-"

Suddenly the arena was filled with powerful explosions, logging out every navi there. Except for Naruto of course.

Navis were sent flying into the air, logging out at different heights, almost like a fireworks display.

"Ooooooh," Karat ooed.

"Aaaaaaah," Phoenix ahhed.

* * *

The smoke cleared, and Naruto stood victoriously in the center.

The NaviMark changed from a pink cherry blossom back to it's original blue whirlpool. The costume change disappeared along with the pink cherry blossom NaviMark.

"Woah. MegaMan did you see that?" Lan asked his navi.

"I sure did," MegaMan said. "With the way his powers are growing, there's no limit to what he could do."

Iris, Meddy, Phoenix, and Karat lifted Naruto and paraded him around the arena.

Roll stayed next to MegaMan, who occasionally took glances at her outfit.

Key merely watched as her three sisters were cheering their hero on. "Hehehe. I'm glad Naruto won. Now I know what my big sister Iris sees in him. But the question is... Will she tell him before it's too late."

* * *

**WarRock: *Munches on popcorn*** **Hm. That was pretty good.**

**Me: The story?**

**WarRock: No, the popcorn.**

**Me: *tick mark* HEY SAKURA!**

**Sakura: What is it Neo?**

**Me: WarRock called you "billboard brow".**

**WarRock: What?**

**Sakura: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WarRock: Oh shit! *runs away***

**Sakura: Don't think you can get away from me! Not in this lifetime!**

**Inner Sakura: Yeah! What she said! CHAAA! **

**Me: Hahaha. Getting Sakura angry over the little things never stops being funny.**

***Eats popcorn while watching Sakura chase WarRock around***

**Me: Hm... I feel like something's missing. *Evil smile* Hehehehe.**

***Plays chase music from Scooby Doo***

**Me: Ahhhh. Front row seats to the greatest show on earth. A guy could get used to this.**

**WarRock: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!**

***WarRock and Sakura run off into the distance***

**Me: Still, I wonder who the next Style Change should be based off of. *Spotlight descends as Neo takes a dramatic stance* Oh if only someone out there could give an honest opinion as to who it should be. Oh woe is me. Woe is me.**

**Sakura: *In the distance* I've almost got you! Just you wait!**

**WarRock: *In the distance* NOOOOOO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**


	36. Ninja Training

This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written, so if the length is a problem then I'm sorry. Most of it is dialogue.

**Me: Hm. I wonder where WarRock ran off to? *Thinks for a second***

**Me: Wait I know. I'll just call around to see if anyone's seen him. *Dials the phone***

***Phone rings***

**GammaTron: Hello?**

**Me: Hey GammaTron, it's Neo. I'm calling around to see if anyone's seen WarRock. He's basically a blue mutt-like thing made out of green flames and blue armor.**

**GammaTron: WarRock? Oh he's with Kyuubi right now learning clone jutsu.**

**Lyra's Voice: I've found you WarRock! Take that!**

***Loud smack***

**Sakura's Voice: I'm NOT WarRock! I look _nothing_ like him!**

**Lyra's Voice: Only WarRock would be dumb enough to disguise himself as a girl with a chest flat as an _ironing board_!**

**Inner Sakura's Voice: WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IRONING BOARD_!**

***Another smack sound***

**Me: What on this planet is going on over there?**

**GammaTron: Those two crazy girls you've been putting up with are having a huge fight right now. You don't wanna miss this.**

**Me: I'll be right over. *Hangs up phone***

Author's Note:  
To fill in the blanks for what happened before _this_ skit, check the reviews for chapter 35 on the reviews page to find the skit that took place (chronologically) before this. Trust me, you can't miss it.

* * *

It was a sunny day in ACDC town. The sky was clear and the birds were singing.

The weekend had just started, and Naruto was lazily taking a nap under a tree in the park.

Today he was wearing a plain brown T-shirt, green sandals, and red shorts.

A short distance away, four figures hid behind a car parked by the street. They were all using binoculars to watch the blonde haired ninja.

"There he is," Lan said.

"So what do we do?" Dex asked.

"We wake him up-" Maylu said.

"And then we ask him," Yai added.

Naruto stood up behind them.

"What'chu you guys doin'?" Naruto asked.

The four continued to look at the "Naruto" under the tree.

"We're going to ask Naruto something," Lan said. "But I don't know what he'll think."

Everyone suddenly stiffened, then turned their heads around warily.

"I don't _know_," Naruto said. "Why don't you _ask_ him."

Lan's jaw dropped.

"But wait a minute," Yai said. "If you're over here. Then who's..." She trailed off and pointed to the "Naruto" sleeping under the tree.

Just as a young couple was walking by, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, nearly giving the young couple a heart attack.

"That was a decoy," Naruto said bluntly. "Standard ninja technique."

Naruto was silent for a moment, waiting to see if anyone else to say something. "So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Um..." Lan stepped forward.

"Hold that thought," Naruto said. "CAR!"

He quickly grabbed everyone, except Dex, and jumped out of the way of the car. Dex moved out of the way. He had just gotten out of the hospital from the iguana thing a few days ago, and he didn't want to go back to the hospital _again_.

Naruto put the three down by a park bench, taking a seat himself. "_Now_. You were saying."

Lan was a bit nervous, and it showed. His headband was soaking up sweat. "Well... We want you to train us."

"Huh?" Naruto said as he cocked his head.

"Yeah. We think you being a ninja is _awesome_," Maylu said. "And we just wanted to see if you could train us to do some cool ninja stuff too."

Naruto rubbed his chin a bit. "Hm. It'll be a while before you can learn the big ninja stuff..."

The four of them sighed.

"_But_-"

The four perked up.

"I _may _be able to teach you some of the basics," Naruto said. "At least until you get in better shape that is."

"What's wrong with how we are now?" Yai asked.

"Can _you_ jump twenty feet into the air?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The others didn't know what to say to that.

"I rest my case." Naruto walked off. "We'll start at Yai's house in an hour."

The others got excited that they were going to learn how to be ninjas, FROM a ninja.

"However-"

They all turned to Naruto again as he stopped mid-stride.

"Don't eat lunch-" He turned to them with a morbid look in his eyes. "Or you'll puke."

Everyone cringed, not knowing what to think.

Naruto finally walked off into the distance.

* * *

It was an hour later. Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Yai showed up just as they were asked. They were also accompanied by Shuuko, the girl who works at Higsby's chip shop and AquaMan's NetOp.

For some reason, Yai felt like hanging out at Maylu's house, rather then go back to her own home and awkwardly face Naruto for an hour.

Anyway. The five of them walked through Yai's front gate.

"Where _exactly_ did Naruto say to meet him?" Dex asked.

"I don't know," Lan said. "Maybe finding him is a part of our training?"

Maylu looked down at the ground. "Hey guys. Look what I found."

Everyone looked down at the ground and saw an orange arrow made of wood on the ground.

"What do you think it means?" Dex asked.

"Who are we meeting again?" Shuuko asked.

"Oh that's right," Maylu said. "You haven't met Naruto yet have you."

Maylu explained about Naruto in a few minutes, giving Shuuko time to take it in.

"Wow," Shuuko said excitedly. "And you're saying he'll teach us how to be ninja?"

"Maybe. But first we have to find him," Lan said.

* * *

Everyone walked down the garden, around the back of the house, through the tennis court, up the back stairs, to the roof, back downstairs, into the kitchen, out the bathroom window, back through the front door, through the foyer, to the dining room, out the back door, and close to Yai's treehouse.

Lan and the others panted heavily.

"Dang. How much longer do we have to follow these arrows?" Lan asked.

"Maybe_ this_ is what Naruto meant," MegaMan said from inside Lan's PET.

"What do you mean?" Dex whined.

"Think about it," Roll said from inside Maylu's PET. "If you can't even follow a few arrows, then what chance do you have of becoming ninja."

Yai panted heavily. "I guess you're right Roll. What's the point of training if we're in lousy shape."

"Hey look guys. The end's just in sight," Shuuko said pointing to just below Yai's tree house.

Everyone followed the last few arrows to just beneath the tree house.

"So what do we do _now_?" Lan asked as he looked around.

Shuuko looked around. "Hey guys. I found a note."

Everyone turned to the side of a tree. A rough note was attached to it with a shuuriken.

"Let's read it," Maylu said.

**If you've made it this far, then you are all faring well. To get your next answer, please pull the bell.**

Everyone looked down and saw a shiny silver bell lying on the ground.

"Is _this_ the bell he means?" Lan asked as he tugged on the bell, causing it to ring faintly.

Suddenly a large black net came up from under Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Yai. The tree leaves broke away above them.

Shuuko was lucky enough to not be right inside the net.

As the leaves fell away, a shadowed figure held a thick rope.

Everyone strained their eyes to see who the figure was.

"Naruto?" the four of them said as they were all tangled up in the net.

Naruto was now wearing a set of grey sweats that said "COACH" on the front. Covering his eyes he was wearing his green metal goggles he wore before he got his ninja headband.

"Lesson number _one _students," Naruto said in a loud voice. "Don't believe everything you read."

"That's very nice and all," Lan said trailing off.

"But could you _please_ let us down from here?" Maylu asked.

Naruto shrugged, then let go of the rope.

"Aaah!" Everyone yelped as the net they were in fell to the ground.

"Lesson number _two_," Naruto said. "Think before you speak. Someone may take you guys _literally_."

Everyone, except Shuuko, moaned as they climbed out from under Dex's massive girth.

"Hey Naruto. What's the big idea?" Lan asked.

"I'm training you. This is what you all signed up for," Naruto said.

Everyone's stomach growled.

"Ugh. My stomach's growling like a Cybeast," Lan complained. "Naruto, why weren't we supposed to eat lunch."

"If you guys were planning to train," Naruto said, "then why didn't you_ eat_. You'll need the energy for later. I mean come on, I gave you all an hour."

"But you said _not_ to eat lunch!" everyone except Shuuko yelled.

"Lesson number _three_," Naruto said. "Don't believe everything you _hear_ either."

Everyone except Shuuko moaned.

"Oh. It looks like you have a new friend here," Naruto said as he walked over to Shuuko.

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand.

"Oh me? My name's Shuuko, I'm AquaMan's NetOp," she said. "I also work part-time at Higsby's Chip Shop."

"Higsby?" Naruto said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dice Turret EX battle chip.

"So he's the guy who gave me this," Naruto said looking at it. "Well it's nice to meet you Shuuko."

Shuuko shook Naruto's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Can we start the training already?" Lan whined. "I want to get it over with so that I can eat soon."

Naruto straightened his goggles. "Very well then."

He pulled out some parcels. "I'll need you guys to put these on."

"Okay," Lan said.

The others were about to walk into Yai's house when Maylu suddenly stopped.

"Hey wait a minute. How come Shuuko didn't get one?" Maylu asked.

"I didn't know she was coming, so I didn't get a parcel ready for her," Naruto said. "She'll have to just _watch_ this portion of the training."

* * *

Everyone was now dressed and in the center of town.

"Hey Naruto! What's the big deal?!" Lan complained.

"Whatever do you mean?" Naruto said innocently.

"I mean THIS," Lan said gesturing to his outfit. He was now dressed like a Viking. With the fur vest, fur boots, fur gauntlets, fur tunic, fur handled mallet, and a horned helmet which isn't technically historically accurate but pulled the whole ensemble together. "I look like an idiot!"

"For once I agree with him," Dex said, gesturing to _his_ outfit. He was wearing a crash helmet with a porkchop tied to the top, a vest made of baby-back ribs, salami tied around his ankles, and a double marinated steak strapped to the back of his shirt.

"I kind of have to agree with them on this one," Maylu said gesturing to _her_ outfit. She was in a school swimsuit, an inflated duck around her waist, flippers, waterwings, and a snorkel.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" Yai shrieked. She was wearing bandages that covered her whole body, a fake nose, gloves, sunglasses, a wig, and a hat and trench coat..

"It's all a part of your ninja training," Naruto said.

"AND HOW WOULD THIS BE PART OF NINJA TRAINING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" everyone except Shuuko demanded.

"Listen guys," Naruto started. "If_ I _can blend in to a new world wearing a "_shoot-me-orange_" jumpsuit, then _you guys _should be able to blend into your ownhome town and_ not_ draw too much attention to yourselves."

"He's got a good point," Shuuko said. "Being a ninja is all about not being seen. And if you can hide in town wearing _that_, then you'll be practically invisible in your _regular_ outfits."

"I guess so," Lan said.

"But you're_ so_ lucky Shuuko," Maylu said. "At least you aren't wearing flippers, a Viking helmet, or have a double marinated steak strapped to the back of your shirt."

"Yeah. And at least_ you_ aren't dressed as the invisible man!" Yai added.

Shuuko's eyes lit up. "_Really_. You think I'm _lucky_. I guess my luck's turning around after all."

Naruto started walking into town. "C'mon students. We're burning daylight."

* * *

Everyone had been walking around town for a half hour now.

Naruto and Shuuko walked at the lead, Lan and Dex behind, and Yai and Maylu behind _them_.

Everyone in town was shooting them strange glances, wondering why these kids were wearing such strange outfits.

Meanwhile, Chaud was sitting in his office looking out his window onto the city.

_Hm. I wonder what Lan's up to right now_, he thought to himself. _Oh wait there he is. _Chaud strained his eyes._ Wait... What the hell is he wearing?_

"Good grief," Lan said pulling on his collar. "It's like it's two hundred degrees out here."

"Then why are you wearing ten pounds of _fur_?" Dex asked jokingly.

"That coming from the guy covered in _meat_?" Lan said.

Yai and Maylu all laughed.

Naruto and his students were all walking by the hardware store when an important news bulletin was aired. Naruto perked up his left ear, channeling chakra into it to boost his earshot range.

"This just in. A dozen dingos have escaped from the Den Tech Animal Farm. All are asked to remain conscious. They could be _anywhere_ and attack _anyone_."

Everyone continued on, unaware of the dingos running around town.

Shuuko walked a little closer to Naruto, which pushed one of Maylu's buttons.

"Naruto. Fid you hear that news report?" Shuuko whispered into his ear.

"Yeah. I did," Naruto whispered back. "Don't let the others know. This'll be good for their training."

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

"We've been walking for an hour. Can we take a break?" Dex whined as he and everyone else fell over on the bench.

Naruto had his Chakra Ears perked up. He had picked up traces of barking, panting, and footsteps. "Yeah, sure thing."

Naruto glances into Shuuko's eyes. She knew what _that_ meant.

"Excuse me for a moment," Shuuko said. "I need to run by Higsby's and take care of something."

Shuuko walked off as Naruto hopped onto the nearby cobblestone fence.

"What's the deal Naruto?" Maylu said.

"Nothing," Naruto said innocently.

Suddenly, a dozen dingos rounded the corner and stared at the five of them.

"New lesson girls," Naruto quickly said. "Get onto this fence before the dingos maul you."

The two girls quickly climbed the fence and grabbed onto Naruto from both sides.

Lan and Dex didn't catch what Naruto said, they were being a bit distracted by the _dingos_.

"Lan," Dex whimpered, "why are they _staring_ at me like that?"

"Because, _I'm_ the green salad," Lan said taking a step away from Dex. "And _you're_ the all-you-can-eat-buffet."

The dingos licked their chops as they inched toward Dex.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Dex screamed as he was chased down the street by the starving dingos.

Lan was hanging off the side of a lamp post, and Yai and Maylu were holding onto Naruto for dear life.

At that moment Shuuko came back from around the corner. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much," Lan said, still hanging from the side of the lamp post.

"Well. That was a bust," Naruto said. "We've been walking around for over an hour and you all _failed_ to blend into the background."

"Well maybe that's because nobody dresses like a _viking_, an _over-prepared swimmer_, or _the Invisible Man_!" Yai commented.

"Not to mention doesn't carry twenty pounds of meat," Maylu added.

"And that is where my next lesson comes from," Naruto said. "Don't dress up like that if you want to blend in."

"Then why'd you have us put this on?" Lan said.

"Because if _you_ didn't,"Naruto said, "then I never would've gotten Dex to wear twenty pounds of meat."

Naruto looked around. "Would you two please let go of me. This is a little awkward."

The two terrified, and oddly dressed, girls let him go.

"C'mon guys. Lets get something to eat," Naruto said.

"Ugh. Finally," Lan said as he climbed down from the lamp post.

* * *

Everyone, minus Dex, was now at the park. They sat down under the tree waiting for their meal. Since the second part of training was over, they were no longer wearing their outfits that made them stick out like a sore thumb.

"Here. Eat up," Naruto said as he tossed his four students dark brown pills the size of a quarter.

Lan examined the pill questionably. "Um. Naruto. What's this?"

"Food Pills," Naruto told him. "When you're on a mission, it's the best thing for you."

Lan groaned as he looked at the small pill with disdain. Suddenly, a familiar sound caught his ear.

"Masa!" Lan said in a happy tone.

"Masa?" Naruto asked.

"He's a friend of ours who sells fish," Maylu explained.

"Well hey there Lan, Maylu, Yai, Shuuko," Masa said as he pulled in his fish cart. "I see you have a new friend here. What's his name."

"The name's Naruto," he said shaking Masa's hand.

"Man am I ever glad to see you," Lan said. "_Please_ tell me you have some of those fish crackers in that apron of yours."

"As a matter of fact, I _do_," Masa said. He pulled a packet of fish crackers from his apron pocket.

Lan was drooling at the prospect of food that wasn't in pill form.

"Hold it!" Naruto said as he used his Body Flicker technique to swipe the fish crackers from Masa's hand. "They're in training, and they're supposed to be eating Food Pills as part of it."

**Author's Note:  
****The Body Flicker technique is the one used by ninjas when they disappear in a blur of vertical lines. (If you need an example, go to the episode of Naruto where they wanna see Kakashi's face. Kakashi does it as Naruto follows him.)**

"Food Pills huh," Masa said. "Mind if I try one?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he passed Masa another food pill.

Masa chewed it. "Hmmm."

"Do you see what I mean Masa?" Lan complained. "You're not _really_ gonna let us eat that are you?"

Masa finished his Food Pill. "Well Lan. It may not be_ food_, but it _does_ meet all of your nutritional requirements."

"Wha-" Lan said as he looked down at his food pill.

"Well guys, I'd best get going," Masa said as he took hold of his fish wagon. "Hey hold on a minute. Where's Dex?"

At that moment, Dex ran through the park, and he was_ still_ being chased by starving dingos.

"Uh. I don't know what kind of training you're training them in," Masa said to Naruto, "but why is Dex wearing _meat_?"

"Don't ask," Naruto said. "Want another food pill for the road?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Masa said pointing to his fish wagon. "As long as I have my_ calcium_, I'll be just fine."

Masa pulled his fish wagon out of the park and back to the fish market.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WON'T SOMEONE HELP ME?!" Dex screamed as he was _still_ being chased by Dingos.

"Let's go guys, there's nothing to see here," Naruto said as he tossed _his _food pill into his mouth and swallowed it.

* * *

Lan and his remaining students were now back at Yai's house.

"Yai. For the next part of training, I'll need a few things," Naruto said to Yai.

"Sure," Yai said. "What do you need?"

"A balance beam and some cushions," Naruto said.

"Okay," Yai said. "They're in the shed, I'll have my butlers bring it out."

Yai noticed that Naruto had disappeared.

"Don't worry. I'm already on it," Naruto said as he carried the front end of the balance beam past Lan, Maylu, Yai, and Shuuko.

"Who's carrying the other end?" Lan asked Maylu.

"I am," Naruto said as he carried the other end of the balance beam past them.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I have _GOT_ to learn how to do that," Lan said.

* * *

It was ten minutes later. The balance beam and cushions were set out on the tennis court that Yai conveniently had in her back yard.

"Alright guys. Your training is coming to a close," Naruto said. "Once you finish this, then I will begin to teach you jutsu."

"Alright!" Lan said.

"_But_!" Naruto interrupted. "You have to promise me that you'll _only_ use jutsu when no other means will work. And keep it quiet that I've taught you."

"Why's that?" Maylu asked.

Naruto sighed heavily, remembering those who have fallen. "Because. I have witnessed man's capacity for war. And if entire armies in this world learned jutsu, then the land would burn, and the rivers fill with blood."

"You're bluffing!" Lan said. "Right?"

Naruto glanced at Lan. "No. I'm not," he said in a sullen tone.

"Anyway!" Naruto said, his mood changing instantly, "time to get on with your training."

"So what do we do?" Yai asked.

"Just stay on the balance board for as long as you can," Naruto said.

"Oh. That sounds easy," Yai and Maylu both said.

Naruto smirked.

"Oh. It _won't_ be easy," Naruto said. "All troops! Move out!"

Suddenly, a dozen copies of Naruto wheeled in tennis ball launchers.

"Ready!"

The clones loaded the tennis balls.

"Aim!"

"Wait a minute-" Lan said.

"FIRE!" Naruto ordered.

The clones turned on their tennis ball launchers and shot the balls at Lan, Maylu, Yai, and Shuuko.

"Oh geez!" Lan yelped as he narrowly dodged the first volley of tennis balls.

"What's the big idea?!" Yai demanded as she barely avoided getting socked in the face by a tennis ball.

"It's part of your training," Naruto said. "It's training you to evade attacks while making good use of your limited foot space."

Lan got socked by seven tennis balls and almost lost his balance. "How are the tennis balls supposed to help?"

Naruto pulled out a shiny kunai from his tool pouch. "Would you rather I use_ these_?"

"Nope. We're good," Maylu said. "Lan! Don't be an idiot!"

Lan, Maylu, Yai, and Shuuko's PETs were sitting on a separate chair from Naruto watching the bloodbath take place.

"Hey Naruto," MegaMan said. "Have you seen Dex?"

"Yes. Ever since the dingos took chase, we haven't seen hair nor hide of him," Glyde added.

"Knowing the dingos," Naruto said, "as long as Dex is wearing twenty pounds of meat, he'll probably still be hunted down like a wild animal."

"You don't think he's _still_ wearing the meat do you?" Roll asked.

Suddenly, Dex ran through the volley of tennis balls. The dingos were _still_ hunting him down, because he was _still_ wearing twenty pounds of meat.

"That would be a maybe," Naruto said as he watched Dex climb over the fence as he continued to run from the dingos. "Oh. And it looks like he dropped a pant's size."

"I don't think I've ever seen him _run_ this much," AquaMan added.

* * *

It was twenty minutes after the tennis ball volley began, and the four remaining students were showing signs of fatique. Well except for Shuuko. She was pretty good at dodging the tennis balls.

The volley of tennis balls stopped. Giving the four kids a moment's reprieve.

Lan fell onto be balance board exhausted beyond belief. "Thank god. I'm exhausted."

"Well. You've all done pretty good," Naruto said.

"Does that mean we're done?" Lan asked.

"I said you were _good_. I just didn't say you were _done_," Naruto said. "Troops! Prepare the second volley!"

"Huh?" Lan, Maylu, and Yai all asked.

At the snap of his fingers, a dozen more Naruto clones wheeled in a dozen more tennis ball launchers.

"Ready!"

The clones reloaded their launchers.

"Aim!"

"Oh come on!" Lan complained.

"Fire!" Naruto ordered.

The clones turned on the tennis ball launchers, sending dozens of tennis balls flying at them at tremendous speeds.

"Yai! Why the hell do you have _two dozen_ tennis ball launchers?!" Lan demanded.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Yai said as she dodged another volley of tennis balls. "They were having a two-for-one sale at the sports store!"

"Oh that figures!" Maylu said as she narrowly dodged another tennis ball.

* * *

It was a half hour into the tennis ball volley.

"Alright men. Cease fire," Naruto ordered.

The clones stopped firing the tennis balls. They then saluted before disappearing.

Naruto walked over to his tired students. "So? How do you fell?"

Lan, Maylu, and Yai laid on the cushions exhausted.

"Tired," Lan moaned.

"Exhausted," Maylu added.

"I've never been so tired in my whole life," Yai finished.

"Ah. It seems that Shuuko has done pretty well," Naruto said, noticing that Shuuko evaded most of the hits.

"Alright guys. That's enough of a warm up," Naruto said.

"Warm up?" the three tired students whined.

"Now I will teach you some hand signs, and then the most basic of all jutsu," Naruto said. "The clone jutsu."

"Finally," Lan moaned.

"Alright guys, pay attention," Naruto said as his four students got up. "These hand signs are very important. So pay close attention."

**Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog.**

Lan and the others slowly formed the hand signs. Naruto corrected them on the formation of the hand signs when mistakes where made. In an hour's time they had learned to form hand signs in the correct manner.

"Okay guys. It's almost sunset," Naruto said turning to the sky. "You have all learned the hand signs. Now you must form chakra to perform the jutsu."

"But Naruto. People don't use chakra," Yai said. "How are we supposed to make it."

"No here's the thing," Naruto said. "You have the necessary materials to make Chakra inside of you already. You just need to learn how to make it."

Naruto took out a piece of paper and drew a diagram on it.

The diagram had a yin-yang type signal on it. The yellow part had the word "PHYSICAL" written inside it. The green part had the word "SPIRITUAL" written inside it.

Above it was the picture of a person forming a tiger seal.

**Author's note:  
****The Tiger Seal is when you hold your thumb, index finger, and middle finger up like a gun, and cross the remaining two fingers. Your elbows must follow the horizon perfectly.**

Out of the person's mouth was a ball of fire. Written inside it was the word "JUTSU".

"I'll explain this the best I can," Naruto said.

"Chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy. Physical energy is drawn from the cells in the body, which you gain through physical training. For example, following the arrows, the walking around town, the balance beam and tennis balls. Spiritual energy is obtained upon meditation and experience. For example, the shock of being captured in a net trap, the lessons I have taught you today, and learning to choose your words carefully."

Everyone nodded, showing they understood.

"Now, in order to make chakra, you have to mix those two energies together. The amount of chakra you can make is dependent on how much training you have done. The more training you do, the more chakra you'll be able to draw upon, and the more advanced jutsu you can make."

Everyone nodded again.

"Now the most important part is knowing how to manipulate your chakra. The hand signs I showed you are designed to direct your chakra into the correct shape. If you don't form the hand sign correctly or in the wrong rhythm, you'll just waste your chakra. If you use too much chakra, you'll just burn through your supply faster. If you use too little chakra, the jutsu won't work and you'll have wasted your chakra anyway."

"Okay. I think I get it," Maylu said. "We mix body and mind energies together. Then we use the hand signs to control the flow of energy."

"Right," Naruto said.

"Then we expel the chakra in the form of a jutsu?" Lan finished.

"Yes!" Naruto said. "Now. I want you all to form the hand signs and make a few clones. Since this is your first time using chakra, use as much of it as you can to make as many clones as possible. Based on that, I will determine how high your chakra levels are."

"Got it," everyone said.

**Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog.**

Around Lan, Maylu, Yai, and Shuuko's ankles, blue energy began to flow around.

It was slightly visible, but after a moment it died back down.

"I don't get it," Lan said. "I mixed the energy like you said, but nothing's happening."

"That's because you forgot to raise your elbows," Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh." Lan said awkwardly. "So I do."

Everyone straightened their elbows and tried again.

This time the energy flowed out from beneath their feet and streamed out around them.

There was a puff of smoke from all of them.

The smoke cleared, revealing that Lan, Maylu, Yai, and Shuuko had created three clones each.

Lan's were pretty solid looking, but the edges were wispy. Making them totally ineffective.

Maylu's were too rigid, looking like they were pixilated. They were also ineffective.

Yai's looked like they were pulled through a taffy stretcher. They too were ineffective.

Two of Shuuko's clones had the same problem that Lan and Maylu's clones had. Her third was an exact copy.

Lan, Maylu, and Yai all turned to Shuuko's clone.

"Wow Shuuko. You really picked up on this pretty quickly," Naruto commented. "Alright. Now for the final lesson on the clone jutsu before you guys are dismissed."

Naruto walked over to Shuuko's perfect clone.

"What you need to learn is that these clones are only illusions," Naruto said emphasizing the last word. "They don't do anything, since they are not made of any physical material, only chakra. These clones will hold out for a few minutes on their own, but when they are disturbed-"

Naruto passed his hand through it, causing it to disappear like a wisp of wind, "they disappear."

"So why didn't our's work?" Yai asked.

"It's just the luck of the draw," Naruto said. "Practice. But only in secret, and where you can't be seen, and you'll get better at this."

"Thank you for training us Naruto," Maylu said.

"But remember guys," Naruto said. "I can't train you on anything more then that until you can create at least_ three_ effective clones at once. And do not use it until I give you the seal of approval."

Everyone nodded, bowed, then left for their respective homes.

"Hey Naruto. Aren't you coming?" Lan asked as he was about to leave the front gates. "It's almost time for dinner. Mom's making curry."

"Uh. I'll get with you later," Naruto said. "There's something I need to take care of."

Lan merely nodded as he walked home.

Naruto looked around. Then when he was satisfied that no one was around, he used the Body Flicker Technique and disappeared.

* * *

Dex was _still_ being chased around town by the dingos. And he had probably been running around for several hours.

"That's it," Dex said as he collapsed. "I can't go on."

As the dingos were about to reach Dex, Naruto appeared out of nowhere, cut the meat loose, then threw Dex over his shoulder and jumped ten feet into a nearby tree.

"Thanks Naruto," Dex sighed as he sat in the tree.

"No problem Dex," Naruto said. "By the way, have you lost weight?"

"Yeah," Dex said proudly, "I guess that's what happens when you get chased by starving dingos for several hours."

"C'mon big guy," Naruto said as he threw Dex over his shoulder. "I'll carry you home."

"Couldn't you carry me in a more dignified manner?" Dex asked.

"Hah- You'll take what you get and like it," Naruto said.

"Yes sir," Dex said as Naruto leaped from rooftop to rooftop and took Dex home.

* * *

**Me: Okay I'm here. What did I miss?**

**GammaTron: Nothing much. Popcorn?**

**WarRock: I'll take some of that. *throws popcorn into his mouth***

**Me: Oh WarRock, I heard Kyuubi was teaching you a jutsu. Which one did you learn?**

**WarRock: The Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

**Me: Nice. *high fives WarRock***

***Fight cloud inches towards them***

**Sakura: Wait a minute!**

***Fight stops***

**Me: OH SWEET NIBLETS!**

**WarRock: What're you waiting for kid!? RUN!!!**

***Me and WarRock run off into the distance***

**Lyra: HEY GET BACK HERE YOU MAGGOTS!**

***Lyra and Sakura chase after them***

**Shinobi: *walks in with a big barrel of popcorn* So, guys, what did I miss?**

**GammaTron & Kyuubi: ... Nothing...**

**Shinobi: Are you sure? *sweatdrops***

**WarRock: HELP! *hides behind Shinobi***

**Shinobi: Who the heck are you?**

**GammaTron & Kyuubi: *runs away***

**Shinobi: What's with them? *Looks at WarRock, who has made two Kage Bushins* Oh, you're the student Sensei was teaching the Kage Bushin Jutsu to run from a-**

**Lyra: RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Shinobi and the original WarRock***

**Shinobi: HELP! WE'RE BEING MAULED BY A BLUE TRUMPET!!!**

**Lyra: I'M A HARP!!!! *pulls on Shinobi's eyelids and bites on WarRock's 'tail'***

**WarRock Clone 1: Wanna watch?**

**WarRock Clone 2: Okay. *lounge and takes the popcorn barrel* Kettle corn?**

**WarRock Clone 1: Oh yeah. *takes some***

**WarRock: TRAITORS!!!**

Author's Note:  
All use of names has been cleared with owners. (i.e. GammaTron, Shinobi, Kyuubi) So don't complain about it. It's already been taken care of.


	37. New Commander

**Me: Ahhhhh. It's good to be home again. *reclines in couch* And to be out of harms range from those two psychos.**

***WarRock's beaten body gets tossed through open window***

**Me: *Looks down* So. What did we learn today?**

**WarRock: "Don't bring attention to Billboard Brow's GIANT forehead."**

**Sakura: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: How long have you been standing there?**

**Sakura: *Innocently* Oh, just a few minutes.**

**WarRock: OH! FOR THE LOVE OF- *bolts out window***

**Sakura: GET BACK HERE YOU FLAMING MUTT!!!!**

**Me: Uh...**

***toilet flush***

**Inner Sakura: Which way did the real me go?**

**Me: *Weakly points out window* Uh... That'a way.**

**Inner Sakura: Thanks. *jumps out window***

**Me: Wait. Isn't she just a representational figure? *Questions laws of reality***

***door knock***

**Me: *Opens door* Yes?**

**???: Hello. My name is Subaru Hoshikawa. I'm looking for my friend, WarRock. Have you seen him.**

**Me: About yae heigh *points above head*, and looks like a flaming mutt-thing made of blue armor and green flames?**

**Subaru: Yes. Have you seen him.**

**Me: Take a seat. I'll be a few hours before Sakura loses WarRock's scent.**

* * *

It was another weekend, and Naruto had made a run to get some groceries.

Lan was watching the TV, MegaMan sitting on his shoulder in hologram form, when suddenly Naruto rushed in. This morning he was wearing a black shirt with green flame patterns on the sleeves, grey cargo pants, and yellow and white sneakers.

Naruto looked out the peep-hole. He turned around to face Lan and his Navi. "Uh. Mornin'."

Lan just shrugged and went back to watching the TV.

"In other news, the mysterious hero that has appeared several times in Den Tech city has made yet another appearance." The news reported on the TV read.

Naruto looked back to the TV.

"It seems that somehow this figure is capable of performing extraordinary feats. Here we see him dashing into the road to save a kid who wandered out into the street."

The TV showed a figure wearing the exact same clothes Naruto was wearing, dashing right in front of a truck to save a little kid who had walked into the street.

"This footage is completely unedited, and shows that this figure was running at fifty miles an hour, which is far higher then the peak athletic average." The news reporter read. "We still do not know as to who this figure is."

Naruto sighed as he put the milk in the fridge._ At least they didn't see my face_. _If someone knew what I was capable of, things would get really complicated._

"In other news, strange sightings are coming in from across the globe. These reports indicate that a girl with pink hair and a large forehead is chasing after a mutt-like creature made of blue armor and green flames."

_Pink hair? Large forehead?_ Naruto thought to himself as he pulled a glass of milk out. _Nah. It couldn't be._

"Hey Naruto," Lan said. "Having a productive morning?"

Naruto innocently sipped his milk. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what we mean," MegaMan said. "Saving that boy from getting flattened by the truck."

"It was on my way to the store. So what?" Naruto said as he finished his glass of milk.

"So. When will you just come clean?" Lan asked. "I mean think about it. With your ninja skills, you could totally be a super hero."

Naruto rinsed his milk glass and put it in the dish washer. "That isn't my life anymore. Mine is the path of peace. And if people knew... I'd never be treated normally ever again."

"Then why do you keep helping people in need?" Lan asked.

"Uh. Lan. I think you're about to hit a nerve," MegaMan cautioned his NetOp.

Naruto growled at Lan angrily. "I'm going for a walk."

He dropped a smoke bomb and instantly changed into his ninja outfit.

"Be sure to save a kitten from a tree on your way back," Lan said.

He was answered with a bath pan to the back of the head.

"Where did he get that?!" Lan asked MegaMan.

"Sorry Lan. It's a ninja trade secret," MegaMan said. He zipped his lips and threw away the key. "My lips. Are sealed."

* * *

Naruto was taking another walk through town. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to be left alone.

_That Lan Hikari, he's got some nerve, thinking he can just tell me who I am_, Naruto thought to himself angrily as he walked down the street.

_I know I can't go back. I've accepted that. But this world has given me a chance to do something I couldn't back home. Just be a normal kid, with normal problems, to have a normal life. And I'm not treated as a monster, at times I've even been treated as a hero._

Naruto looked sadly to the clouds. _But all I want is to live a normal life. That's all. _

He looked into the city. _But at the same time, I know I have to use my powers._

"DAMNIT!!!" Naruto shouted out loud, freaking out some of the passerby. "Why is this all so hard?!?!?!?!"

Naruto kicked a nearby tin can into the heavens, leaving a small twinkle as it left view.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"C'mon Chaud."

"No."

"C'mon. Please."

"No."

"Oh come on. I'll be your best friend."

"Sigh. Fine," Chaud said surrendering.

Chaud was in his office, his friend Anetta had taken the time to visit him.

"C'mon. Open up that window. You need some fresh air," Anetta pleaded.

"Keep your shirt on," Chaud whined, "I'm opening it."

Chaud opened his office window.

"There. You happy?" Chaud asked.

The next moment, a tin can flew out of nowhere, hitting him in the forehead, sending him falling backwards.

Anetta cringed as he hit the ground with a thud, the tin can left a round mark on his forehead.

"Anetta. We've got a man down," ProtoMan joked from inside his PET.

* * *

Naruto had continued walking through town. All the while he was just a bit angry with the whole thing.

Naruto sighed heavily._ If only there were a way for me to use my power in the real world and not have to worry about being discovered_, Naruto thought to himself.

"If there really is a Jesus out there, I wish he'd give me a sign. Even a little one."

Naruto's senses picked something up he had not noticed before.

It was the smell of flowers.

_Flowers?_

Naruto smelled the air, taking in the lovely aroma.

"Well whad'ya know. I ask for a sign, and I get one."

Naruto ran down the street, following the scent of flowers. _Thank you Jesus!_

Naruto rounded a corner, finding himself surrounded by the pungent aroma of flowers.

He had stumbled onto a flower shop, with a wide variety of flowers abound.

"Why hello there. Have you come for the flowers?" a voice asked from behind.

Naruto turned around to see a woman with long green hair, and green eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy pink color. She was wearing a brown belt, headband, pants, and shoes. She wore a white long sleeve shirt under a blue vest. Her brown headband had a wood-type spiral pattern on it.

"Um. Yeah. I am," Naruto weakly said. _Crud, I was so distracted by the flowers I didn't even sense her. I must be getting rusty. _

The woman cocked her head to the side. "Hm. You seem depressed."

Naruto's body stiffened.

"Yeah... I guess I am," Naruto admitted.

"So. What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Oh me?" Naruto asked. "The name's Naruto."

"Well it's very nice to meet you," the woman said. "My name is Sal. I run the flower shop here in Den Tech."

Naruto took another whif of the flowers.

But he couldn't enjoy it completely. His mind was still clouded with doubt.

"Would you like to come in for some tea? A nice cup is always good for when you're feeling down," Sal said.

Naruto nodded, following Sal into the flower shop.

It was a few minutes later, Naruto was sitting across from Sal enjoying the tea she had given him.

"You seem a bit depressed. Is everything okay?" Sal asked.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know Sal."

Naruto took another sip of his tea. "I just don't know if the path I'm following is the right one."

Sal mused over this for a moment.

"I think I know who can help you," she said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Sal handed him a piece of paper with a street address written on it. "Go to this address and see the fortune teller there. She may be able to help."

Naruto took the piece of paper as he finished his tea. "Thanks Sal. I enjoyed the tea."

"Have a nice day," Sal said as she waved Naruto out of her flower shop.

She looked around for a second, then reached into her pocket. "WoodMan. Tell Miyu I'm sending someone over."

"Sure thing Sal," WoodMan said from inside the PET. On it was the same symbol that was on Sal's headband.

* * *

Naruto had just left Sal's flower shop and headed for the address on the paper.

"Well, this looks like the place," Naruto said as he looked up.

The building he was looking at was darker then the others around it. The inside was dark as well.

He warily opened the door, triggering a small bell just above the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I knew you would be coming," a strange voice out of nowhere said.

Naruto reached for his tool pouch, but realized he had left it at home.

_That must be the fortune teller_, Naruto thought to himself as he calmed his nerves. _I was never really one for the whole fortune telling thing, but it's worth a shot_.

Naruto walked past a couple of shelves lined with antiques. Most were very old and dusty, but of course that's what antiques are.

Naruto walked around a wall and found another woman sitting at a table behind a crystal ball.

She was wearing mostly black and purple. Her hair was a dark green-blue color, and her eyes were dark, like ebony. She wore rings on the ends of her hair, on her head she wore a black and purple hat that added an inch or so to her height. She wore a black dress with a purple collar and trim, a crossed pattern on the sides. Naruto noticed that she wore purple boots. On the front of her hat was a round white circle with three black triangles on the sides and top pointing to the center, on the bottom were four lines pointing up.

"Um, you're the fortune teller right?" Naruto said. "Sal-"

"Sent you here to see me," the woman said. "My name is Miyu. And since you're here, that means you want to see your path revealed."

Naruto nodded.

"Take a seat. We shall see what the crystal ball holds for your future," Miyu said as she looked at the crystal ball.

She waved her hands over it, in the manner that fortune tellers do.

"I see that you are troubled," Miyu said. "That you want to live a normal life."

"Yeah, that's right," Naruto said.

"But I also see that there are those you want to protect. But in doing so you forfeit your normalcy."

"That's exactly right. But what do I do?"

"Look into the crystal ball. Tell me what you see."

Naruto looked into the crystal ball.

"I see... Masa. The fish monger."

Miyu nodded. "You will find him at the edge of the fish market. It is there that the end of your path will be revealed."

"Okay. So what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"You will walk up to him and say-"

"I'm looking for some beef. Do you know where I can find some beef?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "I really have to say that?"

"If you want your path revealed, then yes," Miyu said.

Naruto nodded. He walked out the front door, triggering the bell once again.

As soon as Naruto had left, Miyu reached into her pocket. "SkullMan, send word ahead."

"You got it," SkullMan said from inside the PET. On it was the same symbol on Miyu's hat.

* * *

Naruto entered the fish market.

"Ugh, the whole place reeks of fish," Naruto said as he plugged his nose.

"Well of course it reeks of fish," a person standing behind him reading a newspaper said. "It _is_ a fish market after all."

Naruto turned around to face the figure. "Onii-San?"

The figure nodded. "Yep. I see Lan told you about me. Guess it means I don't have to tell you who I am then."

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Taking in the sights. The smell of the sea. The spray on my face," Onii-San said as he took a strong whif of the air. "Ah. There's nothing like the smell of fresh fish in the morning."

Naruto held his nose. "Well to me it's a little nauseating."

"You should really get back to your errand," Onii-San said as he held the newspaper back up. "You wouldn't want to miss Masa would you? Oh look. Stocks on pancakes went up by twelve points."

For some unforseen reason, the wind picked up at that moment. Onii-San loosened his grip on the Funnys section he was reading.

"Wait a minute. How did you-" Naruto said before he was cut off by a newspaper flying in his face.

He yanked it off, but by the time he did, Onii-San was gone.

_Dang. That guy sure does know when to make an exit_, Naruto thought to himself.

He quickly left the entrance to the fish market to look for Masa.

It was a half hour later, and Naruto had had about as much fish stink as he could stand.

He was already at the other end of the fish market when he caught sight of Masa's fish cart.

Naruto ran over to Masa, wanting to get his errand over with so he could get away from the fish stink.

Naruto walked over to Masa, tapped his shoulder, and asked him-

"I'm looking for some beef. Do you know where I can find some beef?"

Masa nodded, handing Naruto a folded piece of paper with instructions written in it.

As Naruto looked into the piece of paper to read it, Masa had already made his getaway.

* * *

It was late evening, the sun had just nearly set. Naruto was on the top of one of the many large buildings in Den Tech.

_Okay. I've read the paper, and it said to go to the top of the tallest building I could find._

Naruto looked around a bit. Checking if there were any taller buildings.

_Well I guess this is the tallest building I could find_, Naruto though to himself._ But I wonder why Masa had that piece of paper._

Naruto suddenly felt a presence.

He turned around and was faced by three figures.

One was wearing Sal's clothes, with the addition of a black bandana mask and cape.

The second was wearing Miyu's clothes, with the addition of a red mask over her head.

The third was wearing Masa's clothes minus the apron, with the addition of a brown cape and a red helmet with a black visor and a green fish fin.

"So Naruto. You took up the search for your path?" the man with the fish helmet asked.

"You have done well to come here," the red masked woman added.

"Are you ready to take up the torch of justice?" the woman with the black mask and cape asked.

". . ." Naruto said nothing as he looked at the tree figures. "Sal. Miyu. Masa. What the heck are you guys wearing?"

The three figures stiffened.

"Uh, uh. We don't know who you're talking about!" the man with the helmet said flustered. "I'm Commander Beef."

"I am Mysteryu," the red masked woman added.

"And I am the Black Rose," the black masked woman said frantically.

Naruto didn't say a thing as he looked at them warily.

"You gotta be kidding me," Naruto said. "How is it that you've remained hidden in such obvious costumes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Commander beef said.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. "If you won't just come clean-!"

**Author's Note:  
****The "tick mark" that I'm referring to is the one that shows up when people get really pissed off.**

Naruto formed the tiger hand sign. "Then I'll just make you!"

There was a blast of smoke. When it cleared, Black Rose, Mysteryu, and Commander Beef were all surrounded by Naruto's Shadow Clone Brigade.

"WHAT THE-" the three of them uttered before they were dog piled by the several dozen clones.

* * *

Five minutes later.

Naruto stood over Sal, Miyu, and Masa. He held their masks in his hand.

"Okay guys. Spill. Why did you bring me here?" Naruto demanded.

Naruto snapped his fingers, signaling the dismissal of his clones.

Sal was the first to get up. "I was hoping you'd just take what we had and left."

"Yes. We didn't expect to be overpowered like this," Miyu added.

Masa walked up to Naruto. "You said you wanted to live a normal life here, so we pulled something together for you."

He reached behind him and pulled out a brown parcel bound with twine.

"With this, you will be able to move about freely, without your identity being compromised."

Naruto took the package questionably. "What is it?"

"Just open it. I think you'll like what you'll find," Masa said.

Naruto opened the parcel.

For some reason, a golden light shot out as it was opened. Kind of like when you open treasure chests on Legend of Zelda.

"Woah. This is cool," Naruto said looking at the contents of the parcel.

"You like it?" Sal asked.

Naruto held up part of what was inside it. "Thanks guys. This'll be awesome!"

Naruto ducked behind a heating duct to change into his outfit.

"We've received intelligence pointing to a possible armed robbery," Miyu said. "If you're as good as the news footage implies, then this shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Just go out there and do what you do," Sal said.

"And if you can't handle it, we'll come in to help you out," Masa added.

* * *

It was the next morning. The setting was the Den Tech City Bank.

Everyone was minding their own business, when suddenly-

"Okay hands up! Put the money in the bag and don't touch any buttons!" one of the five masked men said as he held a gun to the person behind the desk.

"Not so fast, vile criminals!" a mighty voice rung out.

All the masked men turned.

"Who said that?" one of them asked.

"I did vile criminal!"

The five guys turned around to face a mysterious figure. The sun shone against his back, his cape fluttering in the wind.

He wore an orange and blue jacket and pants, and blue ninja shoes. Oh his back he wore a sky blue cape. His helmet was a regular blue color with a white visor that hid his eyes from view. On the sides of his helmet he wore large bull horns that went past the shoulders (in the horizontal direction).

"I am the bane of all evil! The sword of justice! And a hero to women and children alike!" the figure said.

"I am-" He stood on his right leg in dramatic fashion, his right hand to the right, and his left elbow and knee to his left. "Commander Fish!"

Everyone in the bank was silent.

The next moment, the five masked bank robbers broke out laughing

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Commander Fish frowned angrily.

"Oh that's rich!" one of the guys said.

"You're right man. I mean who in their right minds wears horns?"

The five bank robbers continued to laugh.

"Oh ho! Do not think that the blazing sun that is justice, shall overlook such insignificant creatures as yourselves?" Commander Fish shouted.

The five criminals stopped laughing for a moment.

"Come to me!" Commander Fish shouted as he raised his right hand to the sky. "Processed Cheese Spray of Justice!"

Suddenly, an aluminum can of processed cheese spray flew through the air in a glorious arc and landed in his hand. Glorious rays of light shone from it in all directions.

"Prepare to taste the Processed Cheese Spray of JUSTICE!"

Commander Fish leaped at one of the bank robbers.

"Taste the burning brand that is JUSTICE!" Commander Fish shouted as he landed.

"Didn't he already say-" one of the robbers said before Commander Fish sprayed the Processed Cheese Spray of Justice into his face.

"AH! UAH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the criminal shrieked in pain as the cheese spray hit his face. He started rolling around on the ground in pain, as if the Processed Cheese Spray of Justice were eating his eyeballs like the Flesh-Eating-Virus.

Commander Fish looked at the can of Processed Cheese Spray of Justice.

Everyone in the room cowered in fear as the criminal that had the cheese spray on him continued to writhe in pain.

"Wow. I wonder what they put in this stuff?" Commander Fish asked himself. "Oh right! I know what it is! It's JUSTICE!"

The four remaining criminals surrounded Commander fish

"Hold it!" one of them said.

"You may have caught us off guard with that silly outfit and that burning cheese spray," the second said.

"But we outnumber you four to one," the third said.

"And we've got you surrounded," the fourth added.

Commander Fish chuckled to himself.

"Oh ho! I do not think so!" Commander Fish said. He pointed behind the criminals. "Because you do not have _me_ surrounded! I have _you_ surrounded!"

The four criminals turned around to see that they were in fact surrounded by Commander Fish replicas. The criminals were outnumbered ten to one.

"TASTE JUSTICE!" the Commander Fish clones shouted as they started beating the crap out of the four criminals, causing a giant fight cloud.

The fifth criminal had managed to get the Processed Cheese Spray of Justice off his face, but the first Commander Fish walked up to him and sprayed him in the face again, causing the same results.

* * *

It was an hour after the bank robbery began.

The criminals were arrested, nobody was hurt, and Commander Fish was recognized as the mysterious hero that has been going around town.

Commander Fish stood atop a building across the street from the bank.

"Well it looks like you didn't need us after all."

Commander Fish turned around to see Commander Beef standing before him.

"Thanks," Commander Fish said.

He took off his helmet, revealing that he was really Naruto. "If I hadn't been given this costume, I would've been discovered."

"Well I'm glad you pulled through," Commander Beef said. "But just one question. Why did you call yourself Commander _Fish_?"

"Let me ask you _this_," Naruto said. "Why do you call yourself Commander _Beef_ when you wear, a _fish_ _hat_, throw _fish shaped throwing knives_, have a _fish-type_ _navi_, and have a _fish_ _wagon_?"

Commander Beef didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

************ANNOUNCEMENT************

**From now on, whenever anything occurs here that is one of the 100 Anime Rules that chronicle the very laws of the anime universe, it'll be announced and accounted for, like below. **

**Anime Rule #46 - Law of Flimsy Incognition - Simply changing into a costume or wearing a teensy mask can make you utterly unrecognizable to even your closest friends and relatives. **

**Anime Rule #75 - Law of Celestial Body Control - At a dramatically correct moment, a hero can summon a sun/moon/halo to appear behind him/her to cause a dramatic silhouette.**

**If I have writers block, I may go back into my previous chapters and do the same for those. And the 100 Rules of Anime pretty much cover everything.**

* * *

**And now here's the closing skit to pull it all together.**

**Subaru: So. How do you know WarRock?**

**Me: I just met him a while back.**

**Subaru: *Shrugs***

**WarRock: *Enters and grabs collar* Subaru! Please! YOU HAVE TO HIDE MEEEEEE!**

**Subaru: What's going on?**

**WarRock: Oh crap! She's here! *Warps into Transerver***

**Me: No time to explain! Just trust me and keep your mouth shut! *Throws Subaru into Conveniently-Placed-Escape-Pod* Especially you WarRock!**

**Sakura: *Kicks in front door* WHERE IS HE!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: *Discretely hits LAUNCH button* He's not here. But I'd like to give you something, in exchange for you not pursuing him any longer.**

**Sakrua: **_**Oh**_**? And what could **_**you**_** possibly have that **_**I'd**_** want?**

**Me: Sasuke's baby pictures. *Takes out Sasuke's baby pics***

**Sakura: SQUEEE! *snatches pics* Wait. Where'd you get these?**

**Me: The same place that creepy snake guy did.**

**Sakura: *Staring lovingly at pictures* Huh? *Looks back at pictures***

**Me: Never mind. *Gently pushes Sakura out door frame (since door was kicked in)***

***Sakura leaves***

**Me: Phew. Glad that's over.**

***Lyra enters***

**Lyra: Where *pant* Is *pant* He? *pant***

**Me: Here are some of his baby pics so you'll get off his tail. Go nuts.**

**Lyra: Awwwww. He's **_**so**_** cute! Look at those cheeks.**

**Me: I hope she means his face. **


	38. Smash Tournament PT 1

**Me: *Just minding my own business***

***Knock knock***

**Me: *Opens door* Hello?**

**Anonymous: Yo. What's up?**

**Me: Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be in the cyber world?**

**Anonymous: Isn't other-big-forehead supposed to be in pink-big-forehead's mind?**

**Me: Nevermind. *Shakes head* So why are you here?**

**Anonymous: *Sigh* My boss is busy with setting some tournament up, and I'm not sure I'll be able to get there in time to watch.**

**Me: Here. *reaches into pocket* Take this Kenyan Leg battle chip. It'll double your running speed, so you should get there in time.**

**Anonymous: *Takes chip* Thanks. *Passes escape pod* Hey what does this blinking light mean?**

**Me: Oh that gauge? It means I forgot to refill the escape pod gas cell.**

**Anonymous: . . . Escape pod?**

**Me: OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO REFUEL THE ESCAPE POD!**

**Anonymous: I'm going to go now. *Jumps out door* Kenyan Leg battle chip in! Download!**

***Shoots into distance at 100 miles an hour***

**Me: Why was he here anyway?**

**To get caught up on the events here, go to the reviews column for chapter 37 and find the skit. You can't miss it. Also, I'm not being racist with the stereotype. It's for humor.**

* * *

It was another lazy day at the Hikari residence. Naruto and Lan were goofing off, watching wrestling on the couch.

"Man. Wrestling is awesome," Lan said as he watched one guy hit the other over the head with a folding chair.

"Are you sure your mom lets you watch this?" Naruto asked. Right now he was in his ninja outfit.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Lan said.

Naruto shrugged, but then sensed something.

You see, earlier that morning, Naruto deployed a couple of Shadow Clones to hide in the trees around the house, and to dispel if anyone went into the house.

Since experience gained by the shadow clones is transferred to the user, Naruto knew who it was coming through the front door.

"Hey Lan. Do you know where MegaMan went?" Naruto said as he took out his RushWhistle battle chip. He put it in the slot on the side of his PET Watch.

"He went to net city. Something about a tournament starting up or something," Lan said, still enthralled by the wrestling.

Rush appeared out of a hole on the couch behind Naruto. Naruto nodded as he quickly crawled through the hole into the Cyber World.

Just as Naruto's feet went through the hole, the front door opened, and Mrs. Hikari caught Lan watching wrestling.

"Uh oh," Lan said as his mom shot him an angry look for watching wrestling without her permission.

* * *

Rush dropped Naruto off in Net City.

"Thanks Rush," Naruto said as he crawled out the hole. "I almost got caught back there."

Rush barked as he ran to find some cyber dog biscuits.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I'd better get moving too."

Naruto dropped back into an alley and climbed up to the highest point of a nearby building.

"Now let's see here. Maybe I'll drop by the battle arena to see what this tournament is that Lan mentioned," Naruto said to himself as he looked around the city. "And I wonder if I fixed it from my last visit."

Naruto caught sight of the arena.

"There it is." Naruto leapt from one building to the other, making his way to the battle arena.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world.

Lan was laying on the bed in his room. His PET started ringing, he must've gotten a call.

"Hello?" Lan said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Lan. It's Maylu," Maylu said from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Maylu. What's happening?" Lan asked.

"We were all going to go to Yai's house to watch this tournament that's happening in Net City. You gonna come and watch?" Maylu asked.

"I can't," Lan whined. "Mom caught me watching wrestling while she went out for groceries, and now I'm grounded."

"Oh. That's too bad," Maylu said. "But you shouldn't watch wrestling when you aren't allowed to. Does Naruto want to come."

_Him again?_ Lan thought to himself. "Uh, no. I think he went into the cyber world already."

"Aw, that's too bad," Maylu said. "Well. See you later."

Maylu hung up.

"Great," Lan complained. "There's a tournament going on and I can't even watch."

* * *

Naruto touched down in front of the battle arena.

"Hey Naruto! Are you going to enter too?"

He turned around to see Iris and Meddy running towards him. "Uh. Maybe I will. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here to watch this time," Meddy said.

"Here Naruto, I got something for you," Iris said. She handed Naruto a Recovery300 battle chip. "In case you ever get injured or something, you can use that to fix you right up."

"A recovery chip, huh?" Naruto smiled as he pocketed the chip. "Thanks. This'll come in handy during the tournament."

Iris smiled happily, glad that she brought a smile to Naruto's face.

Meddy got a little angry with that. However she didn't have any spare battle chips to give Naruto.

The three of them walked into the arena together.

When they entered, the arena looked like it had recently been refurbished. The ground was fixed, and the bleachers had new cushions on them. The ground in the arena had a black surface with a green grid pattern.

They looked around, seeing that the whole arena was filled with people.

Naruto looked over to the side. "Hey. There's MegaMan."

Nartuo, Iris, and Meddy walked over to MegaMan.

"Hey guys. You all entering too?" MegaMan asked.

"Nope. Just me," Naruto said.

"Hey look, there's GutsMan," Iris pointed out, seeing the hulking navi coming towards them.

"Hey GutsMan, you going to enter?" MegaMan asked.

"GutsMan not here to enter. GutsMan here to squash MegaMan," GutsMan said.

"Uh. Okay. Good luck with that," MegaMan said.

Just then, a flying pedestal came down from the sky. Two figures were riding it down to the arena.

"Thank you for coming here today. I would like to be the first to introduce the first annual, Net City Smash tournament," the first figure said.

"Hey isn't that Mr. Anonymous?" Meddy asked.

"There's no "Mr." to it. Just Anonymous," the referee corrected.

"Yep. That's him," MegaMan said. "But I don't recognize who that is with him."

Naruto looked up to get a look at the second figure. The figure was short, and draped from head to toe in a green robe and hat. His face was hidden, but two bright yellow eyes could be see. Two red ornaments that looked like kunai were placed on the front.

"I don't recognize that guy," Naruto said.

"The rules for this tournament are simple," Anonymous said. "Before the tournament itself starts, there will be an elimination round. By the end, there will only be twelve entrants left."

A tournament board with twelve slots at the bottom appeared on the large TV at the top of the arena.

"And whoever comes back on top will be given the Smash Bros. Trophy, and in addition, any_ three _battle chips of the winners choosing. Any three, no matter how rare, or hard to find."

"Oh sweet, that prize is as good as mine," a random navi from the crowd said.

A bunch of navis in the arena poured down into the stadium to sign up for the Smash Tournament.

"Well c'mon. Let's go," Naruto told MegaMan.

The two of them jumped down into the arena.

"C'mon Iris, let's go and get a seat," Meddy said.

"Yep. I wanna watch Naruto fight too," Iris said.

The two of them went down one of the rows to find a good seat.

Suddenly, the short green robed figure walked out in front of them.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Iris said.

The green robed figure let Iris and Meddy to one of the booths.

"Aw sweet. Our own booth," Meddy said as she looked into the booth. There was a large window and two padded seats.

The green robed figure pointed to the front window. On it was a crisp white card.

Iris and Meddy took their seats in front of the window.

"Wow. These are great seats," Iris said. "I wonder why we got these."

"You like them ladies."

Iris and Meddy turned to a screen on the side of the wall. On it was Mr. Anonymous' face.

"Oh hey Mr. Anonymous," Iris said. "You look well."

"It's just Anonymous. No Mr.," Anonymous said. "Anyway, enjoy the tournament."

* * *

By the time Naruto and MegaMan got registered, about one thousand five hundred thirty-six (1536) navis entered. Among them were MegaMan, GutsMan, and Naruto.

The Elimination round was divided into six rounds to accommodate everyone there.

As far as MegaMan knew, he, GutsMan, and Naruto were in Tournament Block A.

* * *

A few hours later.

One thousand five hundred twenty-four (1524) contestants were eliminated, leaving the final twelve entrants.

"Alright everyone," Anonymous said from atop the pedestal. "We are now down to the final twelve contestants. When you are announced, come down to the glowing lines."

"From Tournament Block A, we have MegaMan, GutsMan, BubbleMan, Naruto, Roll, and NumberMan."

The six entrants jumped down onto the red line for the Tournament Block A.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you were here," MegaMan said.

"I'm here for the three battle chips," BubbleMan said.

"Hey MegaMan," NumberMan said. "Higsby sent me here to try and get the battle chips. He already has the three rarest ones picked out."

"Oh hey MegaMan," Roll said.

"Hey Roll. Glad you made it this far," MegaMan said.

Meddy did a spit-take. "What is she doing there?"

* * *

"And now to introduce the winning contestants from Tournament Block B," Anonymous introduced. "I bring you, Samus, Pikachu, Meta Knight, Lucario, Snake, and Diddy Kong."

Six figures that nobody had ever seen until today jumped down onto the blue line for the Tournament Block B.

Samus was wearing red and yellow armor that was segmented at the arms, legs, and shoulders. Samus wore a green visor, and had a large, dark green cannon on the right arm.

Pikachu looked like a large yellow rodent. He had pointy ears that were black at the tips, red cheeks, two brown stripes on his back, and a zig-zag tail that was brown at the base. It had round black eyes, and short arms and legs.

Meta Knight was a short round figure. He wore a white iron mask with a horizontal slat for his yellow eyes. He wore a blue cape with a bat shaped emblem on the back, white gloves, purple metal shoes, and had a sheathed sword.

Lucario was a tall humanoid hound. His body was cream colored, and had white spikes on the chest and back. His arms were black at the paws and blue at the shoulder, spikes were on the packs of the palms. His lower body was blue and looked like baggy shorts, with black dog-like legs. His head was like that of an anubis, with black markings over his eyes and between his ears, which were blue. His eyes were red, and his hands had blue flames on them. His tail was blue like the rest of him and bent down at the end.

For some reason, Snake chose to remain hidden under a cardboard box with a small hole in the front for the eyes.

Diddy Kong was a small, brown furred chimp. He wore a red cap with "Nintento" on the front, and a red vest with yellow stars on the front and back.

"I don't recognize any of them," MegaMan said.

"Me neither," Naruto said. "But I have a feeling that they're incredibly strong.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Anonymous said. "We're into the first round of the Smash Bros tournament. The first round will be..." he gestured to the large TV screen.

Two frames were flipping through the twelve entrants. "GutsMan versus Meta Knight!"

"GutsMan gonna crush Mega Knight!" GutsMan said as he jumped down into the arena.

Meta Knight teleported down into the arena with a flip of his cape.

GutsMan and Meta Knight's eyes narrowed.

"Alright everyone, before the match begins, would someone in the audience care to start up the Location Randomizer?"

Everyone in the audience said "huh?"

"Okay let me explain," Anonymous said. "This tournament will be played out in special battle fields, chosen by the Location Randomizer."

A small girl navi from the audience walked up to Anonymous. "Can I use the Wocation Wandomizer pwease?"

"Aww. Sure thing," Anonymous said as he ruffled her hair like an older brother would.

The little girl navi turned the wheel, causing the large frame to flip through a whole bunch of options.

"And it looks like the battle field is..."

The frame stopped on a large cobble stone bridge, placed over a ravine with the setting sun in the horizon.

"The Bridge of Eldin!"

The green grid lines flashed green, panels rose and shifted. The arena acted like liquid mercury and transformed.

When everything stopped, GutsMan and Meta Knight were standing on the cobble stone bridge placed over a deep ravine that seemed to be bottomless. A bright orange sun was placed in the sky above the arena.

* * *

**GutsMan v.s. Meta Knight**

GutsMan banged his fists together as Meta Knight unsheathed his sword.

"Let the first match-" Anonymous said as he held his hand up in the air. "Begin!"

GutsMan charged at MetaKnight. "I'll crush you!"

Meta Knight rolled under GutsMan's legs and sliced at his butt.

GutsMan yelped as he held his tooshie.

**Everyone in the audience laughed at GutsMan's pain.**

GutsMan growled angrily. "Mega Cannon!"

GutsMan's hand transformed into a yellow cannon, sending a large energy blast toward Meta Knight.

Meta Knight quickly raised his sword, slicing the blast in half before the hit him. "You'll have to do better then that."

GutsMan growled angrily again. His hand doubled in size. "Guts Punch!"

Meta Knight leapt into the air, vaulted over GutsMan's knuckles, dashed up his arm, and punched him in the face.

Meta Knight jumped away and swished his cape in dramatic fashion. "C'mon. Is that all you got?"

Gutsman growled angrily. "Guts Quake!"

He turned his hands into a hammed and slammed it down on the center of the bridge. A large shockwave was sent towards Meta Knight.

Meta Knight twirled his cape around and disappeared into thin air.

The next moment the shockwave went past where he was.

A moment later he appeared again, his sword held at his side.

"**Wow. Impressive," MegaMan said, commenting on the little swordsman's fighting skills.**

Meta Knight leapt at GutsMan and slashed rapidly at him.

GutsMan yelped as he fell backwards, unable to dodge the rapid sword attacks.

His chest now had a bunch of nicks in it. Meta Knight held his sword up, about to bring it down on top of GutsMan's face when he suddenly stopped.

He jumped off GutsMan's chest and ran to the other side of the bridge.

"**Wait. Why's he running?" Roll asked MegaMan. **

"**I think that might have something to do with it," MegaMan said as he pointed to the screen.**

**A large green exclamation point in a green circle flashed on the screen.**

GutsMan got up. "What's the matter? Scared of GutsMan?"

Meta Knight pointed behind GutsMan.

GutsMan looked behind him to see a fat armored goblin riding an armored boar.

GutsMan rolled out of the way, but went over the edge of the bridge.

**Everyone in the audience gasped.**

GutsMan, managed to grab onto the edge of the bridge and pulled himself up. However when he did he met up with an unexpected surprise.

A large barrel with a lit fuse filled with gunpowder.

GutsMan shielded his eyes as the explosion from the barrel took out the middle of the bridge.

Meta Knight shielded himself from the blast with his cape.

**Everyone was silent as they waited for the smoke to clear. **

"**This is an unexpected turn of events!" Anonymous said to the audience. "The sudden appearance of a giant explosive has left the arena in a veil of smoke. Has either combatant survived. We'll have to wait and see."**

The smoke cleared. Meta Knight was all right, his cape slightly singed.

GutsMan was fine too. Although his face took the full brunt of the blast.

He pulled himself over the edge and back into the match.

"**It seems that both our fighters have survived the blast," Anonymous announced, "but now the middle of the Bridge of Eldin is gone. How will this affect the match?"**

**Everyone in the audience looked to see that the center of the bridge had been taken out, a large gap made it impossible to advance on foot.**

"You have fought well large one," Meta Knight said. "But I will be the winner of this match."

He backflipped out of the way.

"GIGA!"

Meta Knight held his sword straight up.

"DRILL!"

His sword transformed into a giant drill, that at the base was four times larger then he was.

"BLADE!"

Meta Knight charged at GutsMan with his giant sword that had transformed into a giant drill.

GutsMan tried to run for it on what little stretch of bridge he had left.

"**Oh man! If that attack hits him, he'll get deleted!" MegaMan said.**

Right before the Giga Drill Blade could delete GutsMan, Meta Knight swung it out to the side and swung it into GutsMan's side, swatting him off into the distance.

The field glowed green as it changed back to normal.

"And it looks like the winner is Meta Knight!" Anonymous announced.

Meta Knight flew off and took a seat with the other Tournament Block B winners.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for the second match. The fighters in the next match will be..."

The two frames on the screen changed pictures for a few minutes.

"Roll and Diddy Kong!"

"Good luck Roll," MegaMan cheered.

"Hehe. Thanks," Roll said. She blushed a little as she jumped off her seat.

The two fighters jumped down into the center of the arena.

"Would someone care to step up here and use the Location Randomizer?"

A white and yellow navi that looked a bit like MegaMan walked up. The sides of his helmet were like that of a Jester's, with little dangly bells on the ends. The NaviMark on his chest was blank.

"I'd like to give it a whirl," the navi said.

MegaMan and Roll looked at the navi with suspicion. "He looks familiar," they both said. "But I just can't place my finger on it."

The navi spun the Location Randomizer, the frame changed pictures for a minute.

"And it looks like the second match will take place on..."

The frame stopped on what looked like a bunch of differently colored hover-craft driving down a metal course over a giant city.

"Port Town Aero Dive!"

There was a bright flash of light that filled the whole arena.

When the flash ended, the sets of bleachers were hanging near a giant race track that was floating above Net City.

"Do not be alarmed!" Anonymous announced. "There is a safety net placed below, however you're advised to stay in your seats. The seats will follow the route of the course, so you won't miss a thing of the match."

* * *

Roll and Diddy faced each other down on a section of road that looked like a starting line. The ground was riddled with bracket shaped lines where the cars supposedly started.

"Let the second match-" Anonymous said as he raised his hand "Begin!"

Diddy took out two shotguns that looked like they were made of wood and shot six rounds at Roll.

"Eep!" Roll yelped as she dodged out of the way of the attacks.

Roll glanced a what the projectiles were. "Peanuts?"

She turned to face Diddy, who was jumping around like a chimp would.

"You may be a chimp," Roll said. "But don't expect me to hold back."

He arm transformed into a pink bow. "Roll Arrow!"

A pink arrow with a heart shaped arrow head shot straight toward Diddy.

"Ooh aah!" Diddy screeched as he ducked, barely avoiding the Roll Arrow.

Roll continued to fire Roll Arrows as Diddy continued to dodge them.

Suddenly, Diddy backflipped in Roll's direction and flew into a kung-fu kick.

His kick hit Roll straight in the chest and knocked her to the ground.

She got up and saw Diddy aiming one of his guns at her.

He was about to fire when his little chimp ears heard a whirring sound.

Roll heard it too. The both of them looked down the course and saw thirty hover craft coming right at them.

The two of them screamed and ran down the course, thinking they could get away from the F-Zero machines in time.

**Everyone held their breath as the hover craft in the distance got nearer.**

"**Oh man. This is going to be close," Meddy said. She and Iris were on the edges of their seats.**

The floating stands slowly inched down the course, following Roll and Diddy.

"Keep running Roll!" MegaMan shouted.

"You think I don't know that?" Roll said as she ran down the course.

Suddenly, a portion of the course split.

Roll thought that they'd have to jump, but suddenly a wide floating platform rose from the hole.

Diddy jumped onto the platform and held onto the front end.

Roll turned around, the hover craft would be on her any second.

She jumped for the platform, but right as she closed her fingers around the edge, it shot away, leaving her holding on for her life as the platform and the hovercraft were flying at 300 miles an hour.

The stands suddenly shot down the course at 300 miles an hour as well. Some of the unfortunate patrons were flung off and onto the safety nets placed below.

The moving platform suddenly stopped, sending Roll flying under it and onto the ground.

"Ow," she said as she rubber her butt.

She turned around to see the F-Zero machines flying right at her.

She quickly dodged to the left and right, trying not to get hit.

Diddy ooked as he watched the spectacle from atop the platform.

**Rrr. Stupid monkey, MegaMan thought to himself angrily as he watched the monkey be a total sadist.**

The platform shook again.

This time Roll was able to get back on top of it this time.

**The platform shot off, following it were the stands. This time the spectators had enough sense to hold onto something.**

The platform was approaching a hard left turn. A large wall was on the right following the curve.

Diddy and Roll were able to stand on the top of the platform this time.

"Roll Blast!" Roll shouted as she kissed her fingers and shot a wave of hearts at Diddy.

Diddy dodged the attacks by front flipping over them and grabbed Roll's ankles.

Roll screamed as Diddy rolled across the platform and threw Roll into the wall.

Roll nearly fell off the platform and down to the ground, but Roll was able to grab Diddy's tail while it was still in reach.

Diddy screeched as his feet left the ground and he was dragged off the platform.

One of his hands was able to grab onto the edge of the platform.

He tried to pull himself back up, but Roll's flailing mad his already precarious grip loosen completely, sending Roll and Diddy falling into the safety net down below.

The field disappeared, and the stands placed themselves back onto the ground.

"And the winner of the second match is..." Anonymous announced. "No one. Since both combatants fell out of the stage, it will be called as a draw."

**To be continued in Smash Tournament PT 2**

* * *

**Up until now, the fights I've had to choreograph had been pretty short. So these were the first "Brawls" I've done. If I need to make improvements, please let me know. **

**And now here's the 100 Rules of Anime Comumn.**

**Anime Rule #73 - Law of Universal Edge Defense - Any projectile attack, from a blast of magic to a hail of bullets, can be easily defended against by holding a suitably cool-looking sword or other bladed weapon between the attacker and defender, usually so that the edge cuts into the incoming attack(s), causing both halves to go flying harmlessly past the defender. Observed most often in fantasy and martial arts anime. **

**Anime Rule #100 - Rule of Anime Events - Much like wrestling, anything and everything can happen.**


	39. Smash Tournament PT 2

**I forgot to take care of this last time, so I'll take care of it now. That way I won't have to later.**

**I do not own Nintendo, Smash Brothers, or any of it's subsidiaries. **

**I do not own Naruto either. I'm just saying that because it's been a while since I've made **_**that**_** disclaimer.**

* * *

"Okay folks, it's time for the third match!" Anonymous announced. "The next fighters will be..."

The two frames spun around.

"BubbleMan versus Snake!"

BubbleMan jumped down into the arena. The cardboard box scuttled down a nearby ramp.

"Okay folks. Who wants to spin the Location Randomizer?" Anonymous announced.

He looked down to see the Pikachu nudging his right leg.

"Um, I don't think entrants are allowed to use the Location Randomizer," Anonymous said.

"CHUUUU!!!!" Pikachu screeched as he released a powerful electric blast from his cheeks (On his face.) and hit Anonymous in the chest.

He fell to the ground with a thud. His body was charred and smoking from the Thunderbolt "Okay go ahead."

Pikachu spun the Location Randomizer with the tip of his tail, then scuttled away.

The location screen turned to what looked like a darkened military base in the middle of a snowstorm.

Anonlymous got up two seconds later and looked just fine. "And the location for this match is Shadow Moses Island!"

The grid lines on the stage shook violently.

Suddenly large walls and watch towers shot up out of the ground and rose into the sky. Their shadows dominated the landscape.

Thick clouds suddenly filled the sky, and Net City was suddenly hit with a powerful blizzard.

"Brrrrr. It's freezing," Roll said, shivering under the cold temperatures.

At that moment, Naruto nudged MegaMan in the ribs.

"_Now's your chance,"_ Naruto whispered to MegaMan.

MegaMan nodded. "Don't worry Roll. I'll keep you warm."

"Thanks MegaMan,"Roll said as he put his arms around her.

Both of them were blushing, but MegaMan was able to give Naruto a thumbs up behind Roll's back.

"_Heh. Way to go,"_ Naruto whispered to himself as he breathed into his hands. _"Looks like I was finally able to get the two of them together."_

* * *

BubbleMan and the cardboard box faced off in the middle of Shadow Moses Island.

"Let the third match..." Anonymous said as he raised his hand. "Begin!"

"I'm fighting against a _cardboard box_? This match is as good as mine," BubbleMan gloated to the cardboard box.

Suddenly, the cardboard box was thrown back, revealing Snake's true form.

He was a tall, well-muscled man, had brown five o' clock shadow, and short brown hair up in a grey headband with long sashes. He wore a grey full-body jumpsuit, on it were several pouches for weapons, a handgun in a holster on his right thigh, and he had a perpetual angry glare.

Snake growled at BubbleMan angrily.

"Oh blub," BubbleMan paled as Snake towered over him. "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

Snake pulled a grenade out of his pocket, pulled the pin out with his teeth, and threw it at BubbleMan.

"GUAAAAH!" BubbleMan freaked out as he caught the grenade in his hands. He reeled his arm back to throw it, but it exploded in his hand, sending him flying into a wall.

Snake continued to throw grenades at BubbleMan, who by now had enough sense to run from them.

Snake placed something square on the ground and chased after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU MAGGOT!"

BubbleMan continued to run, until he ran into a corner.

He turned to face Snake. "Bubble Parade!"

The end of the cylinder on his head opened, letting large bubbles at Snake.

Snake threw another grenade into the swarm of bubbles.

The grenade exploded, knocking the bubbles out in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, anchor-shaped fish shot out of the cloud of smoke.

Snake braced himself as the fish grazed his sides.

"Haha! Blub blub!" BubbleMan cheered. "I got you!"

He took a step back to attack again, but then his foot hit something. "Ulp."

There was an explosion under BubbleMan's foot, sending him over the wall and back to where they started.

Snake rounded the corner and readied a large black Balista.

The shell flew into the air and landed right behind BubbleMan.

The explosion sent him on top of the square object that Snake had placed a minute before.

Snake smirked as he pulled a bomb trigger out of his pocket.

"**BubbleMan look out!" MegaMan shouted. "It's a bomb!"**

"BWA!!!" BubbleMan screamed as he looked under his belly to see a square block of C4.

But it was too late. The explosion sent BubbleMan flying out of the arena, just like GutsMan.

The field glowed before it changed back to normal.

"And the winner is Snake!" Anonymous announced.

Snake grunted as he walked back to the Tournament Block B side.

* * *

The match had ended, the blizzard subsided.

"Um. MegaMan," Roll said.

"Yes?" MegaMan asked.

"You're still holding me," Roll said blushing a little.

"Oh! Sorry Roll," MegaMan said sheepishly as he was about to let go.

"No. Keep them there," Roll said. "I like them there."

MegaMan blushed a little as Roll put her arms around _his_ waist.

Naruto knew this was one of those sacred moments, so he chose that moment to leave the two "lovebirds" alone.

He discretely left the two, fading into the background with one of his ninja techniques.

* * *

"Alright! It's time for the next match!" Anonymous announced. "The next two fighters will be..."

Everyone turned their attention to the two screens on the monitor, the remaining faces were going through the options.

"NumberMan versus Samus!"

NumberMan and Samus jumped down into the arena and faced each other off.

"Okay! Who wants to use the Location Randomizer?" Anonymous asked.

Suddenly, GutsMan fell out of the sky and landed right next to Anonymous.

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer," Anonymous announced.

He touched GutsMan's side with his foot. There was no movement.

Anonymous shrugged as he heaved GutsMan's hand up to the Location Randomizer.

The screen flipped through the available answers. "And the field for the fourth math will be..."

"Norfair!"

The entire arena shook as the tiles that NumberMan and Samus were on shot them high into the air.

Below them the ground changed to a thick pool of lava as several platforms flew in from the distance.

The arena seats flew into the air above the lava as the thick black and green material formed in a cylinder around them.

In the distance, large stone pillars rose out of the lava and rose to the ceiling. A large base could be seen out in the distance, but getting there without hitting the lava was nigh impossible.

Samus and NumberMan landed on two of the platforms.

A round platform rose out of the lava and hovered in the center of the field. Two platforms floated in a counterclockwise motion around the bottom platform a few feet above it. Four platforms floated in a clockwise motion over the second from the bottom platforms a few feet above them.

The platforms were eight feet long, and four feet wide.

The platforms floated five feet above each other, with an five foot gap between them.

----------------------

"Let the fourth match..." Anonymous announced as he raised his hand, "begin!"

"C'mon NumberMan! Don't loose this!" Higsby whined from the hologram monitor behind NumberMan. "If you win this I'll get _any_ three battle chips."

"Think about ME for once Higsby!" NumberMan whined, completely ignoring his opponent. "It's a million degrees in here! And I'm burning up!"

**"And just so you know," Anonymous announced, "the stands are heat shielded. So they keep the heat out. Unfortunately they also keep odors in. I hope no body had _beans_ before this started."**

**Everyone in the audience whined. **

**"However, the Norfair stage isn't heat shielded, so _you two_ are on your own," Anonymous announced to the two fighters.**

"Heh. Too easy," Samus spoke inside her helmet. Samus' voice was _femanine_.

**"Samus is a girl?!" Naruto and MegaMan both said at once. Both were apparently surprised.**

**"Of course ****Samus is a girl," Roll said. "I've known all along.****"**

**"Care to explain?" Naruto and MegaMan asked.**

**"Well," Roll said as she giggled a bit,"when you're a girl such as myself, you just know these things." Roll said. "Just look at her features."**

**"What features?" MegaMan and Naruto both said slowly, not knowing what Roll was talking about.**

**"Ugh! You guys are a couple of buttheads!" Roll moaned.**

Samus tapped a button on the side of her arm cannon.

**ACTIVATING INTERNAL COOLING COILS**, the on-board computer spoke in a digital voice.

Vents in Samus' suit opened up, letting hot air out in the form of steam. **INTERNAL TEMPERATURE DOWN 20 PERCENT.**

"Ahhh. That's better," Samus sighed as the internal temperature of her suit dropped.

NumberMan shrieked. "Oh come on! Samus can lower her internal temperature?!"

"NumberMan! Quit whining and fight!" Higsby ordered.

"RRGH! HIGSBY!" NumberMan shouted as he turned to the monitor.

The moment he turned to face the monitor, a purple and grey missile shattered it, cutting Higsby off from NumberMan.

"Thanks," NumberMan said to Samus. "I was getting tired of AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

NumberMan leaped off of the platform and at the lower one, barely avoiding a giant energy blast aimed at him.

NumberMan barely caught hold of the lower platform as it hovered away from him.

"Shoot. I missed," Samus said casually as she cocked her gun.

NumberMan pulled himself up over the platform and looked back to the platform that got hit.

"GHAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" NumberMan screeched as he looked at the platform it was on. It had a giant dent on it and was sparking from the damaged circuitry.

Suddenly, it fell into the lave below.

"Oh man! That could've been me!" NumberMan said as he watched the platform fall into the lava.

NumberMan suddenly heard a high pitched whining sound.

He turned around to see Samus charging up another energy blast.

"UAHHGHA!!!" he shrieked as he jumped off one platform and onto another.

NumberMan looked at the platform he was on a moment ago and saw that it was in as bad of shape as the first one.

The next moment it fell into the lava.

"GAHHHH!!!" NumberMan screeched again.

"**And it seems that Samus has punched out a _second_ platform," Anonymous announced, "leaving only five for them to maneuver on."**

"Rrgh! You won't stop me that GAAAHHHH!" NumberMan said as he dodged another missile.

"Doom Dice!" NumberMan shouted as he threw two large dice at Samus.

Before they could land on the platform, Samus activated the rocket boosters on her back and flew toward the dice.

"HIYAAH!"

Samus kicked the two dice back at NumberMan.

"OH COME ON!" he cried as he jumped off the platform and narrowly grabbed onto the other one.

Both dice landed on "6", a moment later they punched out the platform.

"**Oh. Now there are only four platforms left," Anonymous announced.**

"Would you give it a rest already!" NumberMan shouted at Anonymous, turning his back to Samus.

Samus launched her charged energy blast at NumberMan.

Once again he dodged, but lost another platform in the process.

"**Oh. Only three left," Anonymous announced.**

NumberMan and Samus both looked at the arena they were on now.

All that was left were the two highest platforms on opposite ends from each other, and the middle platform at the bottom.

"There are only three platforms left," NumberMan said to himself, "but if I can get to that middle platform, and then onto the one Samus is on, I'll be able to knock her off and win."

**On the monitor above, the same exclamation mark that appeared during GutsMan and Meta Knight's fight flashed on the screen.**

The entire arena shook, somehow affecting the spectators stands.

Suddenly, a large portion of the lava down below began to bubble.

NumberMan looked down as a giant pillar of burning lava suddenly billowed up into the air.

NumberMan paled as the pillar of lava came down on top of the middle platform.

When the lava stopped, the middle platform slowly melted away, just like NumberMan's chances of winning.

"**And that only leaves two platforms left, one for each," Anonymous announced. "And if the math is correct, then there is a forty foot gap between them."**

"Oh man. I'm screwed," NumberMan said. "My link with Higsby's been cut off, so I can't get the AirShoes battle chip. Meanwhile Samus has her rocket boosters."

Samus stood lazily as she watched NumberMan have a panic attack.

"And even if she doesn't use her rocket boosters, she can still use her ranged attacks, and there'll be no place for me to run," NumberMan whined.

**The large screen showed the exclamation mark again.**

Samus turned around to see that the platform she was on was moving right for a giant wave of lava that was coming right at her.

"**Oh ho! And it seems that Samus is now trapped on her platform as a giant wave of lava heads right for her," Anonymous announced.**

NumberMan jumped for joy. "Finally I catch a lucky break!"

Samus turned around to face the giant wave of lava.

She sighed, faced NumberMan again, and back flipped over the back of her platform.

**Up in the spectator booth, **_**Iris **_**did a spit take. "What on earth is she doing?!"**

Samus aimed her arm cannon at the bottom of her platform and fired her Grapple Beam.

It caught hold of the bottom of the platform.

The next moment, Samus activated her rocket thrusters, letting the slack on her Grapple Beam increase as she flew out across the lava.

NumberMan freaked out as the end of Samus' Grapple Beam bent under the platform he was on as Samus swung over and kicked NumberMan in the face.

He was sent flying over the edge, just as the lava overtook the platform that Samus was on.

"GUHAHHH!!!" NumberMan screamed as he hit the giant wave of lava.

**NumberMan, Logging Out.**

Samus turned around and jumped off the platform she was on as the giant wave of lava was about to overtake it.

In a flash of light, Samus landed on the arena floor, everything had changed back to normal.

"And the winner is Samus!" Anonymous announced.

Snake and Lucario went down to the field and helped Samus up. They brought her back to the Tournament Block B side.

* * *

"And a stunning match that was," Anonymous announced. "There will be a short intermission before the final two matches are underway."

Several dozen navis in the audience moaned. Some of them complaining about the intermission.

Anonymous showed little emotion. However a slight trickle of anger streaked across his face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white glove with a red intricately-drawn circle on the back, then put it on his right hand.

He nonchalantly snapped his fingers. From between them, a small red spark flew into a distant corner of the spectator stand.

The next moment, that section of the arena was obliterated in a giant explosion. Several dozen navis were logged out. The weaker ones were deleted instantly.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the bleachers were... Totally undamaged.

"C'MON WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Anonymous screamed in a demonic voice, even more so then Dark ProtoMan's.

The next moment, all the navis in the audience poured off of the bleachers and out of the exits.

The Tournament Block A and B winners were the last to leave.

* * *

Everyone, save five, were standing outside the arena.

A detail that hadn't been mentioned until now was that large palm trees were planted in large planters, long benches were placed around them. It kind of made it feel more like the real world.

"Man. Those matches were awesome," IceMan said to AquaMan.

"Yeah they were," AquaMan said excitedly.

"I concur, those matches were most exciting," Glyde added in.

The next minute, Naruto walked out, Iris and Meddy holding onto his arms.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" IceMan asked.

"Hey IceMan," Naruto said. "I see you watched the matches as well."

"Watch? Hehe, I _competed_," IceMan said.

"Then why weren't you in the final twelve?" Iris asked.

"That yellow _rat_ Pikachu beat me in my first elimination match," IceMan complained.

The next moment, IceMan was struck with a powerful bolt of lightning from up above.

IceMan fell to the ground with a thud. His body singed and charred, much like when Anonymous was hit with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Everyone turned around to see and angry Pikachu sitting next to one of the palm trees. Electrical sparks were coming off his cheeks.

Lucario walked over and dragged Pikachu away. As he carried Pikachu away, he gave Naruto a passing glance.

_Sorry about my friend here. He gets temperamental when someone calls him "rat"._

_Did Lucario just talk to my brain? _Naruto thought to himself as he received Lucario's message.

"Hey Naruto. You're spacing out there," Meddy said as she waved her free hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Is something the matter?" Iris asked. She put her hand on Naruto forehead after slipping off the headband, "you don't have a fever."

Naruto shook his head. "Oh. No. Nothing's wrong."

Naruto blushed a bit as Iris put his headband back on for him, which made Meddy a _little_ jealous.

"GutsMan still thinks this tournament is a rip-off," GutsMan complained.

"You're just saying that because you lost to a midget with a sword," ProtoMan chimed in.

"ProtoMan? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I _was_ here for the tournament," ProtoMan huffed. "I say it's rigged."

"That's only because you lost-" GutsMan started. "To a yellow RAT."

GutsMan laughed at ProtoMan's defeat at the hands of the yellow mouse poke'mon.

Suddenly, a giant bolt of thunder came down from the sky and struck ProtoMan. Another one came down and struck GutsMan.

"Well wadya know," IceMan said, now perfectly fine. "I guess I'm not the _only_ one who lost to the yellow rat."

The next moment, IceMan was struck by lightning. _AGAIN_.

"By the way. Where are MegaMan and Roll?" Glyde asked.

Naruto turned around to face the arena. "If I had to guess. I'd say the two of them are still cuddling at the bleachers."

"Cuddling? Does that mean..." GutsMan whimpered as he got up, now perfectly fine.

"Yep. I'm afraid so," Naruto said sympathetically. "Tough break big guy."

GutsMan began to cry his little eyes out. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"C'mon. Lets get out of here," ProtoMan said now perfectly fine, "before that yellow rat electrocutes us while we're standing in this puddle of GutsMan's tears."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Everyone except GutsMan and ProtoMan screamed as they jumped away from the puddle.

"Oh fuck," ProtoMan said as another bolt of lightning came down from the sky and electrocuted both him and GutsMan.

**ProtoMan and GutsMan, Logging Out.**

"Okay," Naruto said as he got up from hiding behind the nearby trash can. "Nobody call Pikachu a you-know-what."

"Agreed," everyone said.

Suddenly, three xylophone notes rung through the air.

"Attention all spectators," Anonymous announced, "and fighters that haven't been electrocuted yet."

"How did he know about that?" Naruto asked.

"The final two matches of the Smash Tournament are about to begin," Anonymous announced. "Please find your seats, and enjoy the rest of the tournament."

**To be continued in Smash Tournament PT 3**

* * *

**  
100 Rules of Anime Column**

**Anime Rule #48 - Law of Electrical and Combustible Survivalism - If you get electrocuted or burned, YOU WILL SURVIVE!! Though your entire body will be scorched, seconds later, your skin won't have a trace of damage (also known as the "Pikachu Effect").**

**Me: Well. It's safe to assume that THAT is a pretty big rule in this chapter. *points to Anime Rule #48 - Law of Electrical and Combustible Survivalism***

**Inferno: Most certainly.**

**Nightingale: I concur.**

**Me: WHAT THE-! *Throws the two of them into Temporal Escape Pod* You guys aren't supposed to be here.**

**Inferno: Why not?**

**Nightingale: Yeah. I don't see a problem here. By the way Inferno, your hand's on my butt.**

**Inferno: Sorry. *moves hand***

**Me: _I do_****. ****Because people might ask questions. *hits Dimensional Launch button***

***Dimensional Escape Pod flies of into the sky. Then disappears through a space-time rift***

**Me: Phew. *falls back on couch* That could've gotten messy. **

**Me: And as for**_** YOU**_**. *points finger at the person reading* Don't ask!**

* * *

After this chapter, I ask that you go to my profile and answer the Poll I've set up there.

This Poll will determine the outcome of the next chapter, and until I get enough votes, the next chapter will NOT be released.

So please vote on the Poll. The next chapter will come out sooner if you do.


	40. Smash Tournament PT 3

**Alright everyone. The votes have been talied and accounted for. Now to see how the results of your voting.**

* * *

The intermission had ended, and the final two matches were about to begin.

All the navis with tickets poured back into the stadium, seats filled, although they were a bit spread out, since before the intermission, Anonymous had logged out 126 NetNavis and deleted 37 others.

* * *

"Hey MegaMan, Roll," Naruto said as he walked over to the Tournament Block A winner bench. "How's it goin?"

"I can't keep my feelings bottled up inside any longer," MegaMan said as he looked longingly into Roll's eyes. "I love you. I have since the first day I met you."

"I love you too MegaMan," Roll said as she stared deeply _into_ his eyes. "It's been nearly impossible for me to keep my feelings bottled up like this."

At this point, Naruto was pretty sure that MegaMan and Roll were totally engrossed with each other's company. Neither knowing he was standing there.

"I'm going to sit somewhere else," Naruto said as he turned around on his heel and left the two alone. "Maybe I can find Iris and Meddy. Those two'd make good company."

Naruto left the two just as they pulled each other into a heartfelt embrace.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Anonymous announced, now getting everyone's attention. "It is time for the final two matches to begin."

Everyone cheered wildly, somehow knowing that the last two matches of the first round would be the most exciting.

"But before that!" Anonymous announced, "we will be showing a set of blooper reels I call, "That's Gonna Leave A Mark"!"

Everyone groaned, realizing they'd have to wait for the last two matches of the first round.

Anonymous' face showed a slight trickle of anger.

He pulled out the same white glove as before and snapped his fingers.

An explosion took another distant corner of the arena. This time no navis were deleted.

"Anyone else have anything to add?" Anonymous asked as he placed his middle and index fingers on his thumb, readying another "snap".

Everyone shook their heads, saying, "Nope. Nope. Nothing to add."

* * *

Naruto walked around a while, peeking into the spectator's booths trying to find an empty one.

He opened another door, and was surprised to find both Iris and Meddy there. "Oh hey guys."

The two girls turned around, surprised to see their orange dressed friend there.

"Naruto. What're you doing here?" Meddy asked.

"I just had a feeling that my match would be the last one in the first round, so I thought I'd get a good seat to watch MegaMan's fight," Naruto said.

"Speaking of MegaMan, is that him over there?" Iris said pointing out of the window.

Naruto walked up to the window and followed the trail of Iris' finger. "Yep. That's him."

"What's he doing?" Meddy asked.

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "MegaMan and Roll finally confessed their love for each other. About time too, it took them long enough."

"Awwww," both girls gushed. "That's _so_ romantic."

_Excellent. That's one less girl I have to worry about_, Iris and Meddy thought to themselves at the same time.

Suddenly, there was another firery explosion.

"Hm. It seems that there aren't any more seats left in here," Naruto said. "I guess I'll just have to find another seat. After Anonymous' last "announcement", a hundred more seats cleared up."

Meddy and Iris were about to turn around to stop Naruto from leaving when both their hands suddenly hit the "Add Chair" button.

A seat without the armrests suddenly appeared out of the floor in front of Naruto and moved to the front of the spectator's booth.

The left/right armrests of the right/left seats folded down and clicked together with the seat Naruto was on, putting the three of them on a medium sized couch.

The three blushed as their hips touched each other a bit.

Meddy and Iris knew that the other was competing for Naruto's attention as well, but neither was about to ruin this setting, so they discretely hid the "Seat Widen" button.

"Hey look," Naruto said pointing to the main monitor, "Anonymous is about to show some blooper reels."

The screen on the monitor changed to an Elimination First Round Fight, between IceMan and Pikachu.

Everyone cringed as Pikachu struck IceMan with a bolt of lightning, winning his match against IceMan in 0 minute(s) 32 second(s)

The screen on the monitor changed to an Elimination Second Round Fight, between Pikachu and ProtoMan.

It showed ProtoMan being hit repetitively with a Thunderbolt attack, then being struck by lightning when his sword arm was pointing straight up. His match only laster 1 minute(s) 12 second(s)

"Ow that's gotta hurt," Naruto, Iris, and Meddy all said as they watched a clip of a skull-oriented navi being punched right in the face by Lucario. Then one of a shark-oriented navi nearly being turned into sushi by Meta Knight. Then of one where a bomb-oriented navi got blown up by a block of C4 and then a mine and mortar by Snake.

"Yep. That one definitely hurt," all three said.

* * *

"Alright enough blooper reels," Anonymous announced. "Time for the fifth match of the first round."

Everyone cheered. Although some of them moaned about the bloopers, not seeing the point of them.

Anonymous casually snapped his still-gloved hand. "Oops."

Another corner of the arena was blown sky high. "Sorry."

"Dang, that guy sure is sadistic," Snake told Samus.

"I could say the same thing about you Snake," Samus retorted.

"I agree," Lucario spoke audibly without moving his mouth.

"Chuuu," Pikachu chimed in.

"The next match will be..." Anonymous announced, pointing to the main monitor.

The two frames changed through the four remaining options until they stopped on the two fighters.

"MegaMan versus Lucario!"

Lucario left the Tournament Block B side and jumped into the arena.

"I have to go," MegaMan said as he and Roll loosened their hold.

"Okay. I'll see you after your match," Roll said.

"Don't worry. You will," MegaMan said.

Roll giggled as she blew MegaMan an air-kiss.

MegaMan's face reddened a bit. Then he ran into the arena to face his opponent.

"Alright folks! This round will be MegaMan versus Lucario!" Anonymous announced. "And now for the Location Randomizer."

Nobody felt like getting up after Anonymous' previous show of force. "Okay then. I'll do it myself."

Anonymous activated the Location Randomizer. "And the next location is..."

The frame changed to a large, marble made temple with a pedestal, placed under a clear starry sky.

"Spear Pillar!" Anonymous annouced.

The ground suddenly shook, a veil of darkness filled the sky. The sky was perfectly clear, not a cloud in the sky, and a beautiful swirling galaxy was in the sky above. From the ground rose marble-made ruins. The ruin was a large square platform placed above a naturally formed tunnel filled with crystal formations. Several pillars, although broken, were placed around another pedestal that was placed at the top. The pillars were ten feet tall at the middle, and five feet wide at the bottom.

The arena seats floated into the air as everything below was absorbed into a bottomless abyss.

* * *

"Let the fifth match..." Anonymous said as he held up his hand. "Begin!"

Lucario's paws began to release blue flames. MegaMan transformed his arm into it's Buster form.

"Mega Buster!" MegaMan shot an energy blast at Lucario.

Lucario assumed an advanced fighting stance, his body faded in and out of view.

Just as the blast hit Lucario, he disappeared in a blur of black and blue.

"What the?" MegaMan said as he looked around, trying to find his opponent.

Suddenly, Lucario reappeared behind MegaMan and kicked him at the ankles.

He fell to the ground with a thud as Lucario leapt into the air and stood on one of the damaged pedestals. One leg was up as both palms in a reverse hold.

MegaMan got up. "Dang. How'd he do that?"

_Is that all you have? Surely you are a better fighter then that._

MegaMan's eyes widened. _Where'd that voice come from?_

_I said it._

MegaMan turned up in disbelief. Lucario was speaking to his mind with telepathy.

_Do not think that because you made it this far, that you'll have an easy win, _Lucario spoke to MegaMan.

He leapt into the air and brought both hands together behind his back.

A powerful sphere of blue energy began to form in his hands.

MegaMan quickly aimed his Mega Buster at Lucario and fired.

Lucario launched his Aura Sphere attack at MegaMan's buster attack, creating a large explosion.

MegaMan watched the cloud of smoke closely. _Where'd you go?_

Suddenly, Lucario dropped down out of the cloud of smoke and rushed MegaMan.

He placed his right palm on MegaMan's chest.

He felt a slight breeze, then was knocked back as a blast of energy erupted from around Lucario's palm.

MegaMan rolled across the arena, still trying to figure out what happened.

His rolling stopped as he suddenly crashed against one of the seemingly undamaged pedestals.

Cracks began to creak across the pedestal as small pieces began to flake away.

"**MegaMan!" Roll shouted. "Get out of there!"**

MegaMan looked up, the pillar towering above him was about to collapse on top of him.

He quickly jumped out of the way just as the pillar was about to hit the ground.

**Roll sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you Jesus."**

"**You're welcome," Jesus said, suddenly sitting next to Roll.**

**Roll's jaw dropped as she saw Jesus sitting next to her. He disappeared a moment later, leaving Roll to question if she really did see Jesus just then.**

**Author's Note:  
****I am unable to describe Jesus' outer appearance due to the fact that everyone sees him in a different light. Some interpretations may be construed as "racist", and I don't need to put up with that right now.**

MegaMan took in a deep breath as he got up. "That was a close one."

MegaMan caught a light out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly jumped out of the way of another Aura Sphere.

He turned to face Lucario, already coming right at him.

MegaMan crossed his arms, barely blocking another of Lucario's Force Palm attacks.

MegaMan was knocked back an inch, and unwarily let his guard down.

Lucario hit him with a point-blank Aura Sphere, sending back and almost over the edge.

**Suddenly, the exclamation mark showed on the main monitor.**

Both saw the exclamation mark, and were shocked when a giant bolt of lightning struck the main pedestal from up above.

Out of the issuing smoke, two glowing red eyes shone through. A large dinosaur-like creature emerged. It was shaped a bit like a sauropod. It's skin was dark blue; it's crest, wing shape on the back, and claws were a metallic grey color, and had a short tail, with various light-blue markings on it's body. On it's front was a large crestplate with a diamond shaped jewel in the middle. The creature stood close to eighteen feet in height.

"**Uwah! What is that thing!?" Roll screamed as the large creature suddenly appeared. **

The creature suddenly let out a shrill roar as the spikes on it's back extended. "GYAAOOHHH!"

Suddenly, an invisible wave issued from the creature's mouth.

"What's... going... on?" MegaMan asked as his processing speed slowed to a crawl.

At the best he could, MegaMan turned his eyes to Lucario.

His eyes widened as Lucario charged up another Aura Sphere. This time however it formed more slowly then before.

MegaMan began to move out of the way as Lucario launched his Aura Sphere.

**To everyone in the stands, everything was moving in slow motion.**

"**What's going on down there?" Naruto asked as the Aura Sphere moved slowly across the arena.**

"**I don't know. But if he gets hit while he's standing on the edge like that, he's a goner," Meddy said.**

MegaMan, although his processing speed slowed to a crawl, was able to get out of the way and avoid being knocked over the edge.

The dark blue creature disappeared in another bolt of lightning, leaving the two fighters alone.

"Man. What was that thing?" MegaMan asked himself.

_If I know Spear Pillar, then this match will be a trying one_, Lucario said telepathically.

"Then shouldn't we stop?" MegaMan asked Lucario.

_If you want to surrender, be my guest_, Lucario said.

MegaMan charged his buster. "Forget it. If you're trying to scare me away, it won't work."

_I don't think it's_ me_ you need to worry about_, Lucario said. His arms were crossed, and he pointed to the monitor. _The stage itself is enough of a problem._

**The main monitor showed the exclamation mark again.**

MegaMan and Lucario shielded their eyes as another bolt of lightning struck the pedestal.

A large cloud of smoke issued, two glowing eyes shone through. The creature that emerged was dinosaur-like, shaped like a therapod. Its body was a light pink with dark pink lines on the belly, wrists, tail, and neck. On it's shoulders, it had two gleaming pearls. On it's back, it had wings, although it looked too bulky to be able to fly on its own. This creature stood close to fourteen feet in height.

"Uahhh! It's Godzilla!" MegaMan screamed as he hid behind one of the pillars and fell into the fetal position.

"**What the hell's wrong with MegaMan?" Naruto asked as he watched MegaMan have a mental breakdown.**

"**Well, there are only two things that MegaMan is afraid of," Meddy said. "One, ghosts. And two, godzilla."**

"**Why?" Naruto asked.**

"**No idea," Iris said as she watched the match.**

**"All I know is that if anything's haunted, MegaMan's afraid of it,****" Meddy said, "and the same applies to anything godzilla-shaped."**

Lucario sat behind another pillar, watching MegaMan have a mental breakdown.

_Good grief. Why did my opponent have to be the one afraid of the pink mecha-godzilla_, Lucario thought to himself. _I just have to hope that Palkia stops on its own._

Palkia shrieked as it brought its right arm back. The crest glowing pink.

_Uh oh! MegaMan! Run you idiot!_ Lucario shouted.

Palkia brought its arm back forward, causing a pink energy wave to cut through half the field.

MegaMan and Lucario had managed to avoid it. Barely.

Palkia roared as it disappeared in another bolt of lightning.

MegaMan sighed, happy that the pink mecha-godzilla was gone.

His calmness was interrupted as Lucario shot another Aura Sphere out at him.

MegaMan fell to the ground with a thud. "Yo-yo battle chip in, download!"

MegaMan's left hand transformed into a yo-yo launcher.

"Take this!" MegaMan shouted as he launched the yo-yo at Lucario.

_What the!_ Lucario said as the yo-yo wrapped around his arms, immobilizing him.

"Finally I catch a lucky break," MegaMan said as he pulled the yo-yo taut.

Lucario smirked._ You'll have to do better then that._

Lucario leapt over MegaMan's head and ran across a pillar, dragging MegaMan with him.

MegaMan's head spun as Lucario tied him up against a pillar with his own Yo-yo battle chip.

Lucario faced him and charged another Aura Sphere.

MegaMan struggled to get free, waiting anxiously for the Yo-yo string to disappear.

Lucario launched another Aura Sphere at MegaMan.

"Long Blade, battle chip in, download!" MegaMan's right arm transformed into a long sword and cut through the Yo-yo string. Then he quickly jumped out of the way of the attack.

MegaMan rushed at Lucario, swinging and stabbing his sword, all the while Lucario avoided all the attacks.

Lucario dodged left, right, down, then jumped, and never once getting hit.

MegaMan made another stab attack at Lucario.

_Too easy. _Lucario parried, then slammed his right elbow and knee into MegaMan's right arm, breaking the Long Sword.

"GAHH!!" MegaMan winched in pain just before Lucario punched him in the stomach, then kicked him again.

Lucario assumed another fighting stance. Stand up._ I won't strike an opponent who is completely defenseless._

**The exclamation mark appeared on the screen again.**

Another bolt of lightning struck the pedestal. Issuing a large cloud of smoke.

This time only one blue eye shone through. The smoke was parted to reveal something that looked like a phantom. Its body was hourglass shaped, a red spiked collar around its head. Its head issued a white smoke, concealing most of its face except for one eye that shone blue. Its shoulders issued black smoke, its arms skinny with spikes on the sides. Its lower section was like a torn cloak, a tail at the end. Its overall body height was close to five feet.

The creature shot into the air, then held its hands in front of it's body. "DARK VOID!"

Suddenly a ball of crimson-red and black energy began to form.

The phantom tore the sphere in two, sending dozens of dark energy blasts across the field.

Lucario held both arms at his sides, forming medium-sized Aura Spheres.

He quickly chucked them into the air the moment before one of the energy attacks struck him. A black bubble appeared around him before he fell out unconscious.

MegaMan tried to fire his Mega Buster at the incoming attacks, but was unable to stop them all and was struck in the same manner Lucario was too.

The phantom disappeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving the two opponents lying on the field completely unconscious.

Both were convulsing, as if they were being terrified by horrible nightmares.

**Anonymous coughed. "Ahem. Since both opponents are unconscious, they will be given a count of ten before they are both disqualified."**

**The people in the audience at this point were smart enough not to complain.**

**Roll prayed and watched as the timer counted down. **

**10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2.**

Suddenly, the two Aura Spheres Lucario fired off earlier came back down on top of him and MegaMan.

The two of them shook their heads as they came back to reality.

"**And it seems that this match will continue!" Anonymous announced.**

"Thanks," MegaMan said as he got back up. "I owe you one."

_If you really mean that, then stop holding back,_ Lucario said.

"You could tell?" MegaMan said. "I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it."

_These eyes see more then what's in front of me_, Lucario said pointing to his eyes, now glowing with blue flames. _However I too have been holding back._

"**And it seems that both opponents have been holding back until now!" Anonymous announced, "this match can only get better after this."**

"Alright then," MegaMan said. "I won't hold back any longer."

Lucario pulled a white bandana out from behind him and put it over his eyes. _Feel the power of Aura!_ The aura on Lucario's hands tripled in size from before. The four tufts of fur on the back of his head stood on end and rattled.

"Gold Fist! Battle chip in! Double download!" MegaMan's arms transformed into gold plated fists.

MegaMan and Lucario charged at each other.

MegaMan slammed his right fist into Lucario's left hand, Lucario jabbed MegaMan with his right palm.

The two continued to fight, their duel appearing as a beautiful ballet of punches, kicks, and jabs.

Time seemed to speed up around the two as their fight became more epic with every passing moment.

* * *

After a half hour of constant battling, the two Gold Fist battle chips broke under the pressure of the fight. His body covered with bruises.

"Spreader! Triple download!" MegaMan said as his arms transformed into a giant spreader.

Hundreds of blue energy shots were aimed at Lucario.

Lucario smiled. He swayed to the left avoiding the first shot, then dodged in every conceivable way, avoiding almost all of the shots. Only 2 out of every 10 hit him, 3 out of the remaining 9 barely grazed him.

Lucario leapt at MegaMan and aimed a kick at his stomach.

MegaMan parried the attack, then grabbed Lucario's right leg and threw him at the nearby pillar.

Lucario flipped onto the pillar, then hurled himself at MegaMan.

Both reeled their right fists back and slammed them together.

Both fighters bodies were covered in bruises.

**The exclamation point showed on the main monitor again.** **This time however, three showed at once.**

_That can't be good_, MegaMan and Lucario both thought as they caught sight of this.

MegaMan and Lucario both turned the main pedestal, however something different happened.

Instead of a bolt of lightning, a pitch black rift opened on the field.

Two beady red eyes shone as a powerful looking creature emerged from the void.

The creature was large, gray, with a centipede-like body with six short legs. Its legs had gold claws and gold bands. Its tail had a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. On its neck and belly, a series or red horizontal stripes ran over the black one. Three gold half-rings circled around the back half of its neck at the same points of the three red stripes on the front, resembling a ribcage. On its back were two large, black wings that were decorated with red conical objects that could possibly be claws. The wings were out of place somehow, the creature they were attached to seemed to heavy to be able to fly. The wings also seemed ghostly, as they changed shape as if they were liquid. This creature stood close to fifteen feet in height.

The creature roared, then dissolved into shadow.

"Lucario! What was that thing!" MegaMan asked as he tried to find the creature.

_Bad news. When that thing reappears, just hope you don't get hit_, Lucario said as the aura in his eyes shone through the bandana.

MegaMan and Lucario stood back-to-back as they waited for the fearsome creature to reappear.

The aura on Lucario's eyes faded. _There!_

MegaMan and Lucario jumped into the air and kicked off of each other's feet and out of the way as the creature shot out at them from the shadows.

The creature disappeared in another wave of darkness.

"One down. Two to go," MegaMan said as the first of the three exclamation marks disappeared from the screen.

**The first exclamation mark faded, the second mark flashed.**

The ground at the main pedestal shattered, then collapsed.

MegaMan and Lucario inched closer.

Suddenly, a bright golden light shot out from between the pieces of rock. A mighty creature rose forth.

The creature that emerged was a being similar to a Quilin or Centaur. Its body was white with a gray underside, and its four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, and its face was grey with green eyes and red pupils. It had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body, with four jewels attached to it.

"What on earth is that?" MegaMan asked as he looked up.

_That's the god of my world. Arceus, _Lucario spoke.

"What's it about to do?" MegaMan said as the creature began to charge a red ball of energy above its head.

"JUDGEMENT!" Arceus roared as beams of light shot out of the energy sphere.

The beams arced into the sky and careened down into the ground.

_RUN FOR IT!_ Lucario shouted.

MegaMan and Lucario ran and dodged across the arena as Judgement rained beams of light down at the arena.

The two of them managed to get behind some of the taller pillars, giving them a temporary reprieve from Judgement.

"Wait a minute! What's happening!" MegaMan said as he looked to the audience.

Arceus' Judgement attack was so powerful that it was seeping out into the audience.

Everything was thrown into chaos, navis running for their lives, throwing themselves over the edge, pushing past each other to escape.

"**AHHHHH!" Roll screamed as a Judgement beam was about to strike her.**

"Roll!" MegaMan called desperately.

Time seemed to slow down for him, the fact that he would never be able to make it in time terrified him.

**Suddenly, the green robed figure ran right in front of Roll and shot lasers out of his eyes to stop the attacks from hitting.**

**Elsewhere, Anonymous was deflecting as many attacks as he could with his Divine Aura battle chip.**

"Lucario! That thing isn't stopping! It's attack is fanning out into the audience! What're we going to do?" MegaMan asked.

_The only thing we can do,_ Lucario said. _You cover my back while I go up there and knock it out. _

MegaMan nodded to Lucario. "Got it!"

Lucario shot out from behind the pillar, all the while trusting MegaMan to watch his back.

MegaMan rushed out from behind the pillar, following Lucario's steps and intercepting attacks.

Lucario stood directly underneath Arceus. _MegaMan! Foot in!_

MegaMan nodded as he placed one foot into Lucario's hands.

His aura glowed brightly as he launched MegaMan high into the air.

Arceus floated a hundred feet above the ground. MegaMan only cleared the halfway mark.

"Now Lucario!" MegaMan shouted as he held out his hand.

The aura glowed at Lucario's ankles. Then he launched himself into the air and at MegaMan.

MegaMan grabbed Lucario's arm, then spun around and launched him high above Arceus.

Lucario charged a giant Aura Sphere, then launched it at Arceus.

The attack connected, sending Arceus into a tailspin as it flew off into the distance.

MegaMan and Lucario landed safely on the ground.

**The second exclamation mark faded, the last one flashed.**

"Last one," MegaMan said.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground between MegaMan and Lucario.

**Everyone in the audience held their breaths, waiting for what kind of creature would come out next.**

The smoke parted halfway, revealing a small creature, instead of the giant ones that have been known to appear during this match.

The creature was a small hedgehog-like animal. Its body was pure white, its back covered in green fur with a pink flower on each side of its head.

"**Awww. It's so cute!" all the girl navis in the audience gushed at once.**

MegaMan and Lucario sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phew. Thank goodness. It's only a little guy," MegaMan said.

_Oh crap we're screwed, _Lucario said.

The little creature suddenly began to inhale the smoke through the yellow pores on its back. "SHAAAAAAAY!"

"Uh oh," both fighters said.

The pink flower on the sides of its head turned black. "MIN!"

A giant green energy blast overtook the entire field, the backlash flying out into the stands, sending some of the lighter navis clear out of their seats.

The smoke cleared, and the little creature had disappeared. MegaMan and Lucario were on opposite sides of the arena. Both were battered, holding up one arm.

"**Looks like both our fighters are on their last leg!" Anonymous announced.**

MegaMan tried to transform his arm into its buster form. The buster failed to form fully.

Lucario held up one hand and tried to form an Aura Sphere. The ball of energy was unable to maintain its shape, and disappeared.

"Hehe. Looks like this fights taken a lot out of the both of us," MegaMan chuckled.

_Yes. And you've been a good opponent_, Lucario commented. _It's a shame that we both barely have enough energy to stand._

Both fighter's shoulders slumped. MegaMan's legs weakening, and Lucario's bandana falling to the ground.

"So what now?" MegaMan panted. "How're we going to end the match?"

_Only one thing I can think of_, Lucario said. _No powers. No weapons. No tricks. Just one last, all-or-nothing strike._

"I can live with that," MegaMan said.

Currently, MegaMan's left arm was unable to move, the same applied to Lucario, although it was his right arm that couldn't move.

"**Okay folks!" Anonymous announced. "The end of this match is at hand. This match will end in a final, all-or-nothing strike."**

**Spectators in the audience cheered for both fighters, chanting their names.**

"**C'mon MegaMan! You can do it!" Roll cheered, her voice ringing out from the audience.**

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" both fighters shouted as they charged at each other.

MegaMan drew back his right arm, Lucario his left.

"**This is going to be close!" Anonymous said.**

MegaMan and Lucario's resulting attack sent a powerful shockwave resonating throughout the arena.

MegaMan and Lucario's fists were slammed into each other's faces.

Suddenly, both were flung back across the arena, tumbling across the arena, rolling in the dust, until they finally came to a stop.

Both fighters were knocked unconscious.

**Everyone in the audience cheered their fighters on, hoping their calls would reach through to them.**

Slowly, MegaMan and Lucario got up on one knee.

Both were then able to stand on both legs, their faces showed fatigue, their arms hung limp.

**The audience silenced, waiting for the first opponent to go down.**

"Heh. Nice punch," MegaMan weakly said.

_You as well_, Lucario commented.

Both of their eyes closed as both their bodies fell to the arena floor.

* * *

The arena changed back to normal.

"Amazing! After a match the likes no one has ever seen, both fighters are unable to continue!" Anonymous announced. "The match is declared a tie!"

Everyone cheered at the sheer awesomeness of the match. Everyone was pleased.

"MegaMan," Roll called as she jumped over the wall and ran out to him. "MegaMan are you okay?"

MegaMan's eyes slowly opened. "Roll? Is that you?"

"It's me MegaMan," Roll said. "You did great out there."

MegaMan grunted as Roll pulled him onto her lap. "What happened? Who won?"

Roll shook her head. "The match ended in a tie unfortunately."

"Oh," MegaMan said sadly. "I guess I kind of let you down."

Roll shook her head again. "You didn't let me down. You fought your hardest, and you were awesome."

A weak smile creased MegaMan's face. "Thanks Roll."

With what little of his strength he had left, he gave Roll a heartfelt hug.

The audience gave them a resound "Awwwww" to accompany it.

**To be continued in Smash Tournament PT 4**

* * *

**Okay folks, this fight was longer then I expected, so the fight between Naruto and Pikachu will be moved on to in the next chapter.**

**I hope that in the future, that you'll vote as enthusiastically as you have on any other poll I might add.****

* * *

**

**100 Rules of Anime Column**

**Anime Rule #2 - Law of Differential Gravitation - Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise is rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4.  
* Some things have been known to "Float" for a few seconds before plummeting to hit  
the ground, vehicle, or someone's cranium. **

**Anime Rule #6 - Law of Temporal Variability - Time is not a constant. Time stops for the hero whenever he does something "cool" or "impressive". Time slows down when friends and lovers are being killed and speeds up whenever there is a fight. **

**Anime Rule #60 - Law of Active Female Attraction - In a comedy series, a male character's attractiveness to women is inversely proportional to how active they pursue them.** **(i.e. Naruto's instance)**

* * *

**Codex: MegaMan E.X.E.**

**Snake: Hey Otakon. Who's this kid in the blue armor. He looks innocent enough, but he fights like a war veteran.**

**Otakon: What makes you say that Snake?**

**Snake: Trust me. I'd know a war veteran when I see one.**

**Otakon: Well. In a manner of speaking, I suppose you could say he is a war veteran.**

**Snake: Care to explain.**

**Otakon: Well. Like you, MegaMan has saved his world a fair amount of times. First it was the World III and Grave. Then from Nebula and the Darkloids. After them Duo and Slur. And finally the two Cybeasts, Gregar, Falzar, and their servants the Zoanoroids.**

**Snake: Well, I can see why he fights like a war veteran then. He's saved his world probably more times then I have mine.**

**Otakon: Oh, and be careful about when MegaMan is working with his NetOp, Lan Hikari.**

**Snake: Yeah speaking of which. Why do the two of them look so similar? Or is someone just really vain?**

**Otakon: That goes back to Lan's childhood. You see back then, he had an older brother, Hub Hikari. And at a young age he died of an incurable heart disease.**

**Snake: So how does that explain him being in the cyber world?**

**Otakon: Well you see, before Hub died, his father, Yuichiro Hikari, converted his DNA into data, and reincarnated him as a NetNavi. MegaMan E.X.E.**

**Snake: Makes sense I guess. Alright, I can figure out the rest from here. See you later.**

**(End Transmission)**


	41. Smash Tournament PT 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot on my shoulders lately.**

**If it isn't recovering from surgery, then its going to band camp constantly.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Alright folks!" Anonymous announced. "The final match of the first round is about to begin. Would Naruto and Pikachu please step into the arena?"

Pikachu jumped down into the arena as he waited for his opponent.

Meanwhile with Naruto in the spectator's booth.

"Gotta go! See you later!" Naruto said as he left the two girls to watch his match.

Naruto closed the door behind him and ran down the hall.

"And now for the Location Randomizer!" Anonymous announced.

The green robed figure stepped down and activated the device.

The pictures flipped through until it finally stopped on the next location.

"And the next area is Final Destination!"

The picture showed a large, hexagonal platform floating in the middle of space.

There was a flash of light, and Naruto and Pikachu found themselves on the giant platform.

As far as anyone could see, there was nothing but space all around them. Net City was out of sight.

The sets of seats floated in the outer reaches from the stage. Making sure that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened in the previous match.

"Let the final match of the first round begin!" Anonymous announced.

* * *

Naruto and Pikachu faced off against each other in the ring.

Naruto assumed a fighting stance, while Pikachu got down on all fours and let sparks fly off his cheeks.

Naruto dashed forward at Pikachu and brought his right hand back for a punch.

Pikachu's tail glowed silver as he slammed it into Naruto's fist.

Both were at a standstill, both trying to force the other to yield.

The next moment, Pikachu jumped out of the way and dashed behind Naruto and leapt at him.

**Iris and Meddy watched from their booth as the match went underway.**

"**So far the match is pretty slow," Meddy said, leaning against back in her seat bored.**

"**I'll say-" Iris said before she cut herself off. "Hey wait a minute. What's that yellow rat doing?"**

**The next moment, a loud scream was heard throughout the arena.**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as Pikachu bit him in his left ankle.

Naruto hopped around on his one good leg as Pikachu refused to let go of the other.

"Those teeth are pointy you know!" Naruto said as he tried to shake Pikachu off his leg.

Pikachu refused to give, but only held on tighter.

"EYAAAAGH!!!!!" Naruto screamed as Pikachu's teeth buried themselves into Naruto's ankle.

**MegaMan and Roll winched as they watched the spectacle.**

"**That's gotta hurt," Roll said watching Naruto hobble around the arena.**

"**Oh well. Better him then me," MegaMan said.**

"DAMNIT MEGAMAN! I HEARD THAT!" Naruto shouted from the center stage.

He hobbled around some more, Pikachu still latched to his leg. "JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!"

"**Well blue boy. It's been nice knowin' ya," Anonymous said as he patted MegaMan's shoulder and ran for cover.**

Naruto transformed his left arm into the Nindo Buster and tried to shoot Pikachu off his leg.

Pikachu took the hit from the first shot and ran around the arena, trying to dodge Naruto's wild and uncontrolled firing pattern.

**While Naruto was shooting like crazy, (the pain from Pikachu's fangs affecting his judgement) spectators ran for cover, trying to find some way to avoid the buster shots.**

Pikachu ran in different patterns as Naruto continued to shoot. As he ran, white trails of light flowed behind him, his speed increasing as Pikachu jumped and ducked under energy blasts.

**MegaMan barely managed to roll out of the way as a flurry of shots seemed to be directed at him. Navis sitting in the seats next to him immediately backed away, fearing for their own lives.**

"**Well he certainly wasn't kidding," Roll said shrugging her shoulders. The blasts had missed her completely.**

Pikachu continued to dodge Naruto's buster attacks, in the same way a mouse avoids its hunter in the field.

Naruto disengaged the buster and formed a cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The next moment, dozens of Narutos were standing around the arena.

On one mark, the clones started scrambling around the field, trying to capture the springy electric poke'mon.

Naruto slapped his forehead as the clones fumbled over themselves trying to catch Pikachu.

At the last moment, one of the clones grabbed Pikachu's ankles. The other clones quickly dog-pilled on top of him.

_Finally_, Naruto thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut short by a bolt of lightning coming down from the sky, frying all the shadow clones in one shot.

"Oh come on!" Naruto stomped his foot as all the clones were vaporized by the bolt of lightning.

Pikachu rushed at him and flew into a head butt.

Naruto slammed Pikachu back with _his_ forehead.

**A loud resounding slam sounded through the stands.** **Everyone in the audience winched.**

"OWWWWW!" Naruto moaned as he and Pikachu sat on the grounds rubbing their foreheads.

"**Remeber folks," Anonymous announced from the stand. "**_**Nobody**_** wins with a head butt."**

Naruto and Pikachu stopped rubbing their foreheads and glared at each other.

Both suddenly turned to the main monitor, which could be still be seen from there.

**The exclamation mark was flashing again. **

"Oh great. What now?" Naruto said as he waited for something to attack them out of the blue.

Naruto and Pikachu waited for something to come out at them. Nothing came.

"Um. Nothing came," Naruto said to Pikachu. Both of them were still on edge.

Suddenly the both of them noticed a square shaped shadow below them.

They both quickly jumped out of the way as a large metal crate came down where they were moments before.

The crate busted open, scattering loose eight dozens bombs with little legs on them .

The fuses on all of them lit simultaneously, and they began walking around the stage in random patterns.

"Oh crap!" Naruto said as Pikachu squeaked.

The two of them ran wildly around the arena as the walking bombs started to explode at random intervals.

**Everyone watched soundlessly as they watched the two fighters avoid being blown to bits by the little bombs walking around the arena.****

* * *

**

A few minutes later.

Naruto and Pikachu had managed to dodge most of the explosives.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief before something caught their attention.

The sound of a burning fuse.

Both turned around and saw one last bomb behind each of them.

They quickly punted the two bombs off the stage. Unfortunately they arced toward the arena.

_Oh crap_, Naruto thought as he watched the bombs fly into the stands.

**Loud screams were heard as the explosions resounded.**

"**Why did I even sign up for this job?" Anonymous asked himself as he rubbed his temples.**

Naruto sighed when he saw that no one was hurt. Although his thoughts were interrupted when Pikachu suddenly latched onto his face.

"CHUUUU!!!!" Pikachu screeched as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Naruto.

**Everyone winched as Naruto fell on his back in a heap.**

"**And Naruto is down for the count!" Anonymous announced. "I'll begin counting now."**

"**10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3."**

Naruto's body suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pikachu was caught off guard as Naruto swung himself up from underneath the stage and punted him to the other end of the stage.

Pikachu rolled across the field and barely rolled off the stage, but quickly righted himself with his tail.

**The exclamation mark flashed on the main monitor again.**

"What now?" Naruto thought as another crate fell onto the field.

The crate busted open. Two sword handles flew out and landed in front of the two fighters.

Naruto picked up the handle, a blue energy blade shot out of the hilt.

Pikachu clenched the sword handle between his teeth, an energy blade coming out as well.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I guess it's a sword fight then."

Naruto assumed a fighting stance as Pikachu took his position.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**

Pikachu rushed forward and swung his sword in a swipe at Naruto.

He flipped over the blade and swung the sword with the hilt in reverse.

Pikachu swung his sword under him and flipped under Naruto's sword attack.

The two of them began swinging their swords at each other wildly, since neither were taught real swordsmanship, that was all they could do.

**Author's Note:  
****When Naruto was fused with Zero, that was Zero's swordsmanship he was using. Naruto himself isn't a swordsman.**

Naruto swung the his blade right as Pikachu swung his left.

Both blades collided with such force that it resulted in a simultaneous loss.

Both of them wasted no time and charged at each other.

A thick fight cloud was made from dust that was conveniently placed in the arena.

All that could be seen from the stands were arms, legs, and a tail swinging around as Naruto and Pikachu began beating the living daylights out of eachother.

* * *

"**Alright folks, the end of this match is drawing near!" Anonymous announced from his stand.**

Naruto and Pikachu stood across from each other at the ends of the stage. Both were beaten and bloodied from the strain of the fight.

"Well. Time to give it one last shot," Naruto said weakly as he held his right palm up to the side.

Blue energy began to spiral, forming the cognitive shape of a swirling sphere.

**MegaMan watched the formation of the energy carefully. "Is that the Rasengan?"**

Pikachu managed to crouch down on all fours. Powerful electrical energy began to pour out of his body and shot out behind him.

Naruto had finished charging his attack and ran forward.

Pikachu shot forward, a powerful aura of electricity in his wake as his body became nothing but blurs behind the lightning.

**Author's Note:  
****I'm using the anime version of Volt Tackle, rather then the Brawl version.**

At the same moment in the center of the arena, both attacks collided. Resulting in a powerful explosion that filled the field and swooped into the stands.

**Everyone shielded their eyes as a wave of smoke hit them, knocking the lighter navis out of their seats.**

The smoke cleared, revealing the two opponents.

The smoke had finally cleared, and Naruto was the only one standing after the two attacks collided.

"**And time!" Anonymous announced. "The winner of the final match of the first round is Naruto!"**

**The crowd cheered in a tremendous uproar.**

**Naruto looked toward the spectator booth where Iris and Meddy were.**

**He weakly smiled and gave them a thumbs up just before he collapsed.**

In a bright flash of light, the arena had returned to normal. Net City was abound once again.

* * *

"Those were all great matches," Anonymous announced. "But due to certain, "circumstances", this tournament will have to be postponed until a later date."

"C'mon! What's the big deal?!" one of the navis in the audience demanded.

"Oh I don't know..." Anonymous said trailing off as he pointed to the western sky without breaking eye contact with the navi. "Maybe something like THAT!"

Everyone followed Anonymous' finger to the western horizon as it was slowly being overtaken by blood red clouds.

**To be continued...**

**Next time. **

**Attack on Both Planes**

* * *

**Codex: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Snake: Colonel, there's this blonde kid here at the tournament I'm at. I haven't seen him before, but I know he's trouble. Do you have any information on him?**

**Colonel: Hmmm... I don't think I do. But I'll patch you through to an old friend of mine. He may be able to clear things up.**

**Snake: Colonel. Who're you talking about? Colonel!**

**Kakashi: Yo. Colonel just sent word. I see that you're fighting my student.**

**Snake: You're his teacher? Alright fine. Do you have any info on this kid?**

**Kakashi: Hmmmm. Let me see... He's blonde.**

**Snake: I already know that! Give me some tangible information or I'm hanging up!**

**Kakashi: Woah, woah. Hold your horses. Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know.**

**Snake: Thank you.**

**Kakashi: Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin ranked ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

**Snake: Hmmm... That would explain the leaf shaped pattern on his headband. But what's with him? He used some kind of technique, and then he was everywhere.**

**Kakashi: Ah. I see you've seen his Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

**Snake: Yeah. One moment there's only one of him, the next there are dozens. How does he do that?**

**Kakashi: Naruto is using a very advanced form of the Clone Jutsu, which is the basis of all jutsu. Be careful when you fight him. Those clones aren't illusions. They're solid, working clones.**

**Snake: What? That's impossible. Instantaneous cloning is practically unheard of in science!**

**Kakashi: Normally that would be true, but Naruto possesses an abnormally high amount of Chakra and stamina, so if you try to tire him out, you'll just play right into his hand.**

**Snake: Chakra? I think I heard about that once from Mei Ling. So why is it abnormally high then?**

**Kakashi: Because at the first moments of his birth, a terrifying demon was sealed within his body, and the seal grants Naruto the demon's chakra and stamina reserves.**

**Snake: Wait! Demon? What're we talking about? Just a normal, run-of-the-mill demon, or one of the giant, omnipotent kind.**

**Kakashi: The most powerful of all. The Nine Tailed Fox, also known as Kyuubi no Yoko.**

**Snake: Nine Tailed Fox. I think they tried to make a Metal Gear with it's power at one time, or something. So do I need to worry about that demon breaking free or anything?**

**Kakashi: Uhhhh. Normally that would be a "no". But under stressful circumstances, the seal on the Nine Tailed Fox's cage may weaken, and it's Demon Chakra may pour out, and quite possibly take over Naruto's body. If that happens, then run. Nothing in your arsenal can even touch him.**

**Snake: Oh? And why's that?**

**Kakashi: Because when he's possessed by the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra, his speed, strength, and stamina all multiply tenfold, his wounds heal nearly instantaneously, and he can crush steel with his bare hands.**

**Snake: Man, this kid's just a ticking time bomb waiting to blow huh? Anything else I need to worry about?**

**Kakashi: Yes. Be sure not to get hit by his Rasengan.**

**Snake: Rasengan? You mean "Spiraling Sphere"?**

**Kakashi: Yes. That technique combines Chakra Manipulation with Shape Manipulation to create an attack that can grind through steel like it were wet toilet paper. Once you get hit, there's no escape, and even a glancing blow could easily kill you.**

**Snake: Yeesh. This kid's just a walking arsenal isn't he? Anything else I should worry about?**

**Kakashi: The only other technique he has that I know of is his "Sexy Jutsu".**

**Snake: Sexy Jutsu?**

**Kakashi: Unless you're made of stone, or gay, then get ready to lose some blood, and lots of it. Any male that gets hit with this attack is a goner. And if he hits you with it's variant, the Harem Jutsu, then you'll be knocked unconscious for an hour.**

**Snake: Then I'll just close my eyes. So what?**

**Kakashi: Naruto and his "harem" can still beat the living stuffing out of you. You know that right? **

**Snake: Good grief. What can't this kid do?**

**Kakashi: I have no idea. Just remember this...**

**Snake: Yes?**

**Kakashi: Do not. Under ANY circumstance, belittle any form of ramen. Or rip his ramen coupons.**

**Snake: Huh?**

**Kakashi: Gotta go. Bye.**

**Snake: Hey wait a minute!**

**Kakashi: Oh and one last thing. On the outside he may look like a stooge, but deep down, he's a master strategist, so be careful. Under the current circumstances, I'm not sure anything short of an army could stop him.**

**Snake: . . . Well at least I'm a one-man army. At least that counts for something. Right?**

**(End Transmission)**


	42. Attack on Both Planes: Net City

**And now for the continuation from Smash Tournament PT 4...**

Everyone looked up to the sky.

The sky itself was slowly being filled with blood red clouds, which heralded something very terrifying.

In the distance something could be seen. But nobody could make it out yet.

"Um, alright everyone," Anonymous spoke from the announcer's stand. "We have received a threat on the building. So ask you to calmly, form a single file line. And please. Do not panic."

The remaining audience navis just stared at each other and mumbled amongst themselves.

"DID YOU JUST NOT HEAR ME!" Anonymous demanded. "GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Quite suddenly, all the navis began pouring out of the arena as fast as they could. All the while screaming like little girls.

The air was filled with blood curling screams as the arena was being emptied.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Recovery 300. Download."

At that instant, all of Naruto's wounds were healed.

Anonymous and the green robed figure jumped down to the arena and ran over to the Tournament Block B winner's side.

"Naruto! We need to get out of here!"

Naruto turned to see Iris and Meddy at the front gate to the arena, both were beckoning him to follow.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Naruto called back.

Iris and Meddy ran out with the others, Naruto quickly ran to where Anonymous and the green robed figure were standing with the Tournament Block B winners.

"Anonymous, what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

Anonymous stood up from speaking with the others. "Things have just gotten very bad."

He turned to face the blood red clouds. "We were hoping that we had more time to prepare, but I guess we just weren't lucky enough to be ready in time."

"What're you talking about?!" Naruto demanded. "The city is in danger! I want answers!"

Anonymous sighed. "Just know this. Things may have been peaceful up until now- or at least to some extent. But this world, along with many others faces a great threat."

Anonymous motioned to the distant horizon. "That ship out there is the herald to a great disaster that shall befall the world."

Naruto looked off into the distance. In it he could see something that looked a bit familiar.

It was a giant airship, armed to the teeth with laser turrets, energy cannons, and powerful jet engines. On its sides were giant bat wings, and the bow looked like... Meta Knight!

"Holy cow! When'd Meta Knight get so huge!?" Naruto said pointing to the giant airship.

"I'm right here you idiot!" Meta Knight growled. "And that's the Halberd! They took my ship!"

"Oh good grief. What happened this time?" Lucario spoke, this time audibly.

"A big turtle thing knocked me out and took the keys," Meta Knight sulked.

"Heh. At least it wasn't a penguin," Snake grunted.

Meta Knight fumed, his eyes glowed red, and the anger emanating off of him could be felt all around. Even a blind, deaf, retarded person could tell this was going to get ugly.

"OH THAT IS IT! I'M NOT TAKING ANY MORE OF THIS FUCKIN' BULLSHIT! I'M GETTING MY DAMN SHIP BACK! EVEN IF I HAVE TO FACE A MILLION FUCKIN' ARMIES TO FUCKIN' DO IT!"

Meta Knight's cape transformed into bat wings. In a gust of wind he shot off into the horizon, straight at the halberd.

* * *

Real World: Sci Lab

"Dr. Hikari! There's been a massive disturbance!" Mr. Famous said. "And it's coming from Net City."

"Yeah. I started noticing an energy build up just around the time that Smash Tournament started," Dr. Hikari added.

"Well old friend," Dr. Wily said as he walked into the room. "It seems like the peace of our world will have to be delayed just a little longer."

**Author's Note:  
****In case any of you forgot, Wily started working with SciLab at some point during the MegaMan: Stream series. **

"It would seem so," Dr. Regal added.

**Author's Note:  
****Same thing with Regal. The two of them are more of "supporting characters" though.**

* * *

Cyber World: Net City

Meta Knight had just flown off to the giant airship, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"C'mon guys! We have to go help him!" Naruto said.

Anonymous smacked Naruto across the face. "Would you forget about shorty for two seconds! WE'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS!"

Everyone's attention turned to the bottom of the giant airship.

There was a loud creaking sound. Giant bomb bay doors opened.

Navis all over the cyber world looked up in fear as weird, purple spores began to pour out of it and down onto Net City.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked as the spores began to gather in the streets into thick, pasty piles.

"Shadow Bugs," Samus spoke. "And that can only mean_ he's_ here."

Lucario shuddered. "_He_ isn't here necessarily. He must still be rebuilding himself from our last fight."

"Would someone just please tell me what those things are?!" Naruto demanded.

"That's on a need-to-know basis. And you _don't_ need to know that now," Anonymous said. "All you need to know is if they stay in the streets. A lot of navis are going to die."

"I'm calling some reinforcements of my own." Anonymous raised his hand to the air and snapped his fingers.

Everyone ducked and covered their heads as they waited for the explosion.

None came.

Naruto was the first to look up, and saw another navi standing behind Anonymous.

The navi was humanoid, with thinner and thicker body parts. Its body was curved, a very thin waist and large hips. Its shoulders and legs were thin, while the arms, knees, and feet were pointed outward. It wore what seemed to be an iron mask with three parallel diagonal slits on each side of its face. Its clothes were very similar to that of a samurai's, only showing the backs of its hands. It wore a crossed belt around its waist, and it appeared to have a pair of katanas on its back. The NaviMark placed on its chest was a white spiked cross with an upside down heart on the bottom over a black background. The same mark was placed on the ends of the sleeves, but as a larger pattern.

"You called Milord," the mysterious navi said in a deep echoing voice. It bowed on knee to Anonymous, as though he _were_ his Lord.

"SamuraiMan. Tell your NetOp to ready his PET," Anonymous spoke to SamuraiMan. "We're going bug hunting."

"Yes Milord,"SamuraiMan said as he stood.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

Anonymous faced all of them. "Naruto, I want this bug situation under control, call in reinforcements if necessary. As for the rest of you, I want you on that ship before it completes its primary run. Am I understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" the Tournament Block B winners said in salute. Well, all except for Snake.

"Hold on a minute. Who said _you_ were in charge?" Snake demanded.

"Would you just go before you miss your flight?!" Anonymous said angrily.

Naruto tapped a side button on his PET watch, activating the Com Frequency reserved for Net Saviors. "Uzumaki to all Net Saviors! Uzumaki to all Net Saviors! Net City has been breached. Send reinforcements immediately!"

Naruto ran off into the crowd, trying to get as many as he could to focus and not panic.

"You ready old friend?" Anonymous casually asked his supposed partner.

"Ready and willing Milord," SamuraiMan said as he bowed.

"Long Blade! Battle chips in! Double download!" SamuraiMan said. Yellow blades formed over his twin swords.

"Buster Sword! Cloud Wing! Battle chips in! Double download!" Anonymous said as he pulled two battle chips out of his pocket and downloaded them into himself.

A giant armored broadsword materialized before him as he grabbed the handle. A pitch black raven's wing sprouted out of his left shoulder.

"C'mon SamuraiMan, we have work to do," Anonymous said as he flew out of the arena.

"Yes Milord." SamuraiMan leapt after him, clearing lengths of foot ball fields.

* * *

Real World: Sci Lab Meeting Room

"Alright everyone, I'll bring you up to speed on what we know," Dr. Hikari said to the gathered Net Saviors.

They were all on the edge of their seats, a monitor in the back of the room showed the terror that was currently occurring in the Net City.

"We know nothing. You are now up to speed," Dr. Hikari said bluntly.

Everyone sweatdropped when they realized that nobody had any idea what the heck was going on.

Suddenly Anonymous' face appeared on the main monitor, nearly giving everyone a heart attack.

"Don't just stand there like lawn gnomes! Get in here and fight!"

"Best words I've heard all day!" Lan said as he got up in his seat to re-establish the link with MegaMan.

"Remember Lan. You're still grounded for watching wrestling without your mom's permission," Dr. Hikari quickly added.

Lan sulked as the other Net Saviors got a good laugh out of this.

* * *

MegaMan was currently standing outside the arena, Roll held firmly to his arm.

"MegaMan. What's happening?" Roll asked, worry hung in her voice.

MegaMan looked into Roll's eyes. "Don't worry Roll. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Roll smiled and gave MegaMan a great big hug.

"Yo. Blue Boy and Pinky. Snap out of it. There's work to be done."

MegaMan and Roll looked up from their embrace and saw Anonymous floating in the air above them with a raven's wing on his back and an armored broadsword in his hand.

"Cool chips," MegaMan commented. "Where can I get a copy of those."

"You can't. They were custom made," Anonymous said. "Anyway don't change the subject! The city is under attack. Roll needs to get back into her PET where its safe. MegaMan, your help is needed here."

Roll stepped away from MegaMan and stood defiantly up to Anonymous as he dropped out of the air. "I don't think so! I'm staying here. And there's nothing you can say to-"

Anonymous quickly pulled a battle chip out of his pocket and used it on himself as he pulled his bangs back. His left eye glowed purple as a white bird-like pattern appeared over his left eye. "I, Anonymous E.X.E. hold to you _this_ command. You will return to your PET until it is safe to come back to the cyber world. Am I understood?"

Roll's eyes flashed a dull red color around the edges. "Yes. I will Jack Out now."

**Roll, Logging Out.**

Roll immediately jacked out of the net, leaving MegaMan dumbfounded.

"What did you just do?" MegaMan asked. "Normally when she makes a decision, she stands by it and doesn't budge, no matter what."

Anonymous' left eye returned to normal. "I used a battle chip that I picked up recently."

MegaMan opened his mouth to speak but was soon interrupted.

"And no. You can't buy this one in stores either. It isn't publically available."

Anonymous flew away as a samurai-like dropped down next to MegaMan, then leapt off after Anonymous.

* * *

ProtoMan, Colonel, ShadowMan, TomahawkMan, and GyroMan all logged into the net.

"Where are the others?" TomahawkMan asked.

"They're staying behind. We need to collect data first," GyroMan answered.

"SearchMan. What are these things?" ProtoMan asked as more spores fell to the ground around them.

SearchMan scanned the sky, trying to get a lock on what the purple spores were. "I don't know. For some reason these things don't register in my scanner."

TomahawkMan watched a puddle of spores form on the ground next to him.

He sat on his heels as he poked the puddle.

His finger quickly drew back as the puddle began to rise.

The purple spores formed into a small humanoid shape. It formed into a purple figure with brown gloves, green hat, shirt, and pants, and a little red feather on his head. A tear in his back revealed the spores moving around inside it.

"Uh guys, I think we have bigger problems here," TomahawkMan said as he backed away.

Colonel turned to face the creature. "What is that thing?!"

"I don't know guys, but we've there's more of 'em over here!" GyroMan said scared as several hundred more of the purple creatures rose from the ground.

ShadowMan drew his sword. "Well don't just stand there. We need to eliminate these things."

The NetNavis drew their signature weapons and began to slice at the creatures as they strode towards them.

* * *

"Everyone please calm down! Do not, panic!"

His cries fell on deaf ears.

Naruto ran through the city, trying to get as many navis as he could to jack out.

"Crud. Looks like I'll need to use a little bit of force here," Naruto said as he turned his arm into the buster.

"With the navis in a panic, this is the best thing I can do for them."

He started firing off rounds into the crowd, powered down so they would only be logged out instead of deleted.

"Sorry guys, but this hurts me more then it hurts you," Naruto said as he continued to blast into the crowd.

He felt something bump into his back and he quickly turned around to shoot.

"Iris? Meddy?" Naruto said as he lowered his buster. "What're you doing here? Its not safe."

"We're not going anywhere," Meddy said defiantly.

Iris stepped forward, she seemed to be a bit nervous. "I um, would like to stay here and help."

Naruto shook his head. "Can't do it. I promised Colonel that I'd keep you two safe."

"Hey who do you think you're talking to?" Meddy asked. "We're perfectly capable of defending ourselves."

"Besides. After you saved us last time, we still owe you," Iris added.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't save you that time for favors. I did it because I care for the both of you."

Both of their faces lit up a bit at Naruto saying that.

"Now please," Naruto pleaded. "I don't want you two to get hurt. Uh... Guys?"

The two of them snapped out of their trance.

"Alright Naruto," Meddy said walking up to him.

"Just promise us this," Iris added as she walked up to him as well.

Both leaned forward and kissed Naruto's cheeks. "Just stay safe," both said un unison.

The two of them ran off and logged out, leaving Naruto with a bright red face.

He shook himself out of it, dumbfounded as he ran off to help the others.

Unbeknownst to him, the NaviMark on his chest flashed white momentarily, but not long enough for it to be noticed.

* * *

"Just what're we doing up here?" Lucario asked Samus as he sat on the tallest building in Net City.

"Don't look at me," Samus answered. "This was Snake's idea, not mine."

Diddy and Pikachu merely sat down on their rears playing ro-sham-bo.

**Author's Note:  
****Ro-sham-bo is the Japanese word for "Rock Paper Scissors".**

* * *

"Man. There's just no end to these guys," GyroMan said as he swung his blades through several more creatures.

"Don't stop now, these things just keep coming," Colonel added as he stabbed another one.

"When's MegaMan gonna get here, we're doing most of the work," ProtoMan said as he stung his sword through three.

An energy blast flew through the air, knocking another creature out.

"Sorry I'm late," MegaMan said as he touched down.

"Its about time," TomahawkMan said. "You were just about to miss all the action."

MegaMan turned his arm into a WideSword. "Don't worry, I'm here now."

ProtoMan quickly swung his sword behind MegaMan, knocking down another creature. "Don't leave your back unguarded."

MegaMan smirked, then sliced at ProtoMan.

The creature behind ProtoMan was sliced in to just before he got hit. "Heh. You should take your own advice."

ProtoMan smirked as he and MegaMan began knocking creatures out of commission.

* * *

Meanwhile Anonymous and SamuraiMan were rushing through the city.

Anonymous flew at lightning fast speeds, swinging the Buster Sword through the hordes of creatures.

SamuraiMan meanwhile was getting navis to log out of the net, with a little bit of force that is.

The two of them touched down in the park.

"There. I think we did enough work for now," Anonymous said, disengaging the two battle chips he was using.

SamuraiMan sheathed his twin swords, but then looked to his left. "Wait a minute, what's that over there?"

Anonymous turned to the corner and saw something trembling under the bench.

He slowly leaned down, noticing that it was a small girl navi. She was wearing an red shirt, white shorts, and blue shoes. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her NaviMark was currently blank.

_It's the girl from before_, Anonymous thought to himself as he reached his hand in. "Hey there, its okay. Its me, Mr. Announcer."

The girl navi perked up, looking into Anonymous' eyes. "Mr. Referee!"

She quickly crawled out from under the bench and wrapper her arms around his neck.

Anonymous was taken aback by the sudden action. He quickly noticed that the girl was crying.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

The girl navi looked up, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't find my NetOp."

She started crying into his chest more.

_By the looks of her NaviMark, I'd say that someone wasn't satisfied with her stats and just decided to throw her away_, Anonymous though to himself. _Damn humans. It's a wonder I can work with mine._

"Milord. What do you plan to do with the child?" SamuraiMan asked.

Anonymous sighed. "Well I can't leave her here to die. My conscience wouldn't allow it."

"So will you be taking her with you?"

"I guess I should. I don't know why anyone would throw her away," Anonymous answered.

"Could you tell me your name," Anonymous asked the crying child-style navi.

The girl navi stopped crying long enough to answer. "Me? My name's Amy."

"SamuraiMan, we'll take our leave," Anonymous ordered.

"So then you plan to keep the child?" SamuraiMan asked.

Anonymous grunted. "Only until I can find a new home for her."

As the three of them jumped through the data stream, Anonymous heard SamuraiMan chuckle.

"Is something funny?" Anonymous asked threateningly.

SamuraiMan stopped chuckling for a moment. "This is just like with Sesshomaru and his adopted child Rin. Hehehe."

A tic mark appeared on Anonymous' forehead. "Count yourself lucky you're not a water imp."

* * *

MegaMan, ProtoMan, and the others were starting to get a little tired from the constant battling.

"Man, there's just no end to these guys," MegaMan said as he sliced through another one.

"So what?" ProtoMan said. "The others are preoccupied, and everyone else in this city is in a panic."

At that moment, Naruto jumped down from a building, knocking two creatures down with a split axe kick. "There's no need to fear. Naruto is here."

"Some timing, what kept you?" Colonel asked.

"I needed to get a few more navis out of the city," Naruto said as he pulled a kunai from his ninja tool pouch. "Now lets go."

* * *

Back at SciLab.

"I still can't get a trace on what that thing is dropping," Dr. Hikari said as he was hunched over a monitor.

Mr. Famous was looking over a monitor too. "Dr. Hikari, you need to see this."

He got up from his seat and looked over at Mr. Famous' monitor. "What is it?"

"A file on the creatures in the cyber world," Mr. Famous said. "Somehow it was able to get through out fire wall."

Dr. Hikari looked over the file. "Not much information here. Just a name, some diagrams, and a few foot notes."

"Well you have to admit, this little piece is better then nothing," Mr. Famous said as he looked over the information.

"Still. I wonder who sent it," Dr. Hikari asked as he got back to his seat.

Elsewhere, a certain jacket wearing company president sneezed. "Someone must be talkin' about me. Oh well. I've got work to do."

The same company president popped open a user's manual for some advanced form of technology.

* * *

Ten minutes of non-stop battling later.

"Ugh. Finally," Naruto said as he knocked the last of the creatures down.

MegaMan's com link started ringing. "Hello?"

"MegaMan, you need to follow that ship," Dr. Hikari spoke. "You need to try and stop it before things get worse."

Everyone looked on as something really big started coming at them from the distance.

"We've got our hands a little full here," MegaMan said as he and the others jumped out of the way of the speeding object.

The large object rushed past them. It looked like a giant, flying tank with missile launchers mounted on it.

The flying tank made a quick U-turn and stopped in front of them.

Everyone readied their weapons, waiting to see what happened.

Suddenly, the sides of the tank folded out, two hands coming out of the boosters. The missile launchers and back streamlining repositioned themselves as two legs folded out from the back.

The front of the tank folded upward, revealing that the tank was actually a giant robot.

**Author's Note:  
****I'm referring to Gelleom here.**

As the giant robot towered over them, Naruto's body pulsed, and his NaviMark glowed white.

The others took a wary look back as Naruto's body rose into the air and two rings of data began to spin around him.

"Gotta call you back," MegaMan said as he watched what was about to happen.

**MegaMan Soundtrack - Futatsu no Mirai**

The twin rings of data spun around Naruto's body. A familiar experience he had felt some time before.

The NaviMark on his chest glowed blue, then white as it changed.

"That's the Style Change," MegaMan said as he shot down one last creature.

The rings of data spun around Naruto, all the while small changes were made.

Naruto's hair became raven black and fell behind his head in a pony tail.

His orange jacket was replaced with a grey one, the sleeves rolled up as Naruto's orange pants were replaced with black shorts.

Sets of bandages wrapped themselves around Naruto's forearms and hands.

His ninja shoes changed from blue to black, as did his ninja headband.

Lastly, his eyes opened, his iris and sclera now a faint white color.

Naruto was now in a new form. The most prominent feature that his whirlpool NaviMark had changed into a green X with two curly lines to the sides.

"Style Change: Noble Hyuuga!" Naruto said as he descended to the ground.

"Wow. Now that was cool," GyroMan said.

"I'll agree with that," TomahawkMan said.

"Nice look," ProtoMan commented.

"Guys. You clear out of here. I'll handle this guy," Naruto said waving the others off. "You guys need to find a way to stop the Halberd."

ProtoMan and Colonel were hesitant, but MegaMan gave the thumbs up.

The Navis leapt away, leaving Naruto to face the army of creatures.

**Naruto v.s. Galleom**

The giant robot leapt into the air and came down on top of Naruto.

"Hyuuga Style! Eight Trigrams! Sixty Four Palms Rotation!"

Naruto began spinning his body wildly, blue energy pouring out of his body as a sphere of energy formed around him.

The large robot landed on the barrier, trying to crush Naruto.

"Hah! Don't think so!" Naruto said from inside the sphere.

The giant robot was spun around on the top of the barrier over Naruto's body and thrown into the distance.

Naruto stopped spinning. His footing nearly compromised. _Ugh, remind me to get some training on spinning. I nearly lost my lunch._

He held his stomach and mouth as though he were about to hurl.

The giant robot righted himself from his slumped position on the ground and readied the missile launchers on his back and fired off several missiles in different directions, around, over, and behind buildings.

The veins around his eyes bulged, the outline around his sclera now more visible. "Byakugan!"

Naruto felt as though he were watching someone else fight as the Byakugan gave him a 360 degree view of everything around him.

The first three missiles came down at him from above.

Naruto, being able to see them coming from a mile away, back flipped out of the way as the first one slammed into the ground, the other two coming after him.

Naruto planted his feet firmly on the ground and leaned back on his knees, the missiles flying harmlessly over his chest.

Both missiles flew into the distance and exploded.

Naruto quickly caught sight of the next four missiles, they came at him from his left and right flanks in pairs.

Naruto quickly rolled out of the way, letting the four missiles collide with each other.

"Only one left," Naruto said as he saw the last missile coming right at him from behind.

Naruto smirked as he ran towards the giant robot.

It swung its right fist at him, but Naruto flipped off of it and landed on its face.

"Hey, you lost your missile. Let me return it for you."

Naruto quickly flipped over the robot's head and landed behind it.

The robot's eyes widened as the remaining missile flew right into his face, knocking him backwards and onto the ground.

Naruto took one step back as the robot fell backwards on where he had been standing a moment before.

The robot righted himself, and Naruto leapt backwards as the robot lashed out at him.

He quickly back flipped onto the side of a building, waiting for what would happen next.

The robot shot his right arm out at Naruto, but Naruto dodged out of the way just before the robot's arm smashed into the wall.

Part of the building collapsed, and the robot's arm was now stuck in the wall.

"Hm. If that one hurt when it hit me, then it outta' hurt when I use this on him," Naruto said as he extended his index and middle fingers.

He quickly leapt onto the robot's forearm and began his attack, working his way up to the shoulder.

Naruto quickly jabbed the giant robot two times, four times, eight times, sixteen times, thirty two times, then sixty _three_ times.

"Eight Trigrams! Sixty _Four_ Palms!" Naruto shouted as he delivered the final blow to the robot's shoulder.

Naruto leapt off the robot's shoulder just as it pulled its arm out of the wall.

It raised its right arm to strike Naruto, but suddenly small bursts of energy erupted from the sixty four points on its arm and shoulder, and the arm fell off in a heap.

The robot's eyes glowed red as it noticed its missing arm.

"Whoops. Think I made it mad," Naruto said happily as he back stepped out of the way of a stomp attack.

The robot was now getting really pissed off. He started looking around for something he could use.

Naruto was suddenly taken aback as he reached down and grabbed his detached right arm and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto quickly curled his fingers and held them to his sides.

"Hyuuga Style! Twin Lion Fist!" Giant lion heads of chakra formed over Naruto's arms.

Just as the arm was about to hit him, the robot acted as if he smiled.

However, his hopes were soon crushed as the lion head on Naruto's left arm smashed _its_ arm into tiny pieces.

The robot's eyes glowed even redder, and he started spinning around, sucking loose debris towards him.

Naruto felt the pull of the whirlwind on him. He quickly realized he could use this to his advantage.

He leapt up into the air and let himself be pulled in real close.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his right arm into the side of its head, sending it flying backwards.

Naruto dusted his hands off. "Heh. This is almost_ too_ easy."

The robot righted himself again, and knew that a straightforward assault wouldn't work. So he decided to work with what he had left.

He used a rocket burst and leapt high into the air and got ready to body slam his opponent into the ground.

Naruto looked up. "If I get hit by that, then I'm a goner."

An image of a technique flashed through his mind. "_Thank_ you _Hinata_!"

He began moving his palms in a radial formation around his body, all the while forming a net of chakra around himself between him and the giant robot. "Protective Eight Trigrams! Sixty Four Palms!"

The robot's eyes widened as he made contact with an impenetrable wall of slicing blades that began to cut into its chest.

A final blast from the technigue knocked him off of Naruto's Protective Eight Trigrams and next to a nearby building.

Naruto leapt between the robot and a nearby building.

"Time to end this!" Naruto said facing the robot, readying his final attack.

Naruto slammed his palm into the side of a nearby building. "Eight Trigrams! Mountain Crusher!"

There was a moment of silence. Then robot began to laugh, thinking Naruo missed, but soon realized all too late that he was doomed.

The large robot looked up, seeing the building coming down right on top of it.

Naruto leapt out of the way as the robot uttered some form of a scream.

The building crushed the giant robot under a pile of rubble.

Naruto took a step forward. "Thank goodness that's over. All those jutsu were starting to wear down my chakra."

Suddenly the giant robot quickly burst out of the rubble and grabbed his opponent with his last good arm.

The rocket boosters on its back activated, launching it high into the sky above Net City.

Naruto's eyes widened as the top of the robot's head popped off, and a large black cylindrical bomb with a timer for one minute folded up.

**1:00**

He knew that whenever something counted down from one minute to zero, in _red_ numbers, then it was usually very bad.

**0:51**

He didn't wait for the bomb to go off.

He brought right his arm down to the side and began to channel his last bit of chakra into it.

"Hyuuga Style! Air Palm!"

**0:42**

Naruto forced his right palm forward at the robot's head, knocking it clean off, sending it flyingnto the distance.

**0:36**

Without its head, the robot's grip weakened, allowing Naruto to escape.

**0:24**

Naruto landed on a nearby building, grabbing onto the top to stop himself from falling to the ground.

**0:12**

He looked up as the robot's body fell towards the top of another building.

Naruto winched as there was a resounding crunching sound of metal.

"Hehe. Sweet!" Naruto cheered as the robot's body fell down on top of the building and was impaled on the pointy top.

**0:03**

Naruto quickly glanced at the robot's head, seeing how far it would go. However, his Byakugan caught sight of something.

**0:00**

There was suddenly a short flash of light, then the bomb detonated, and something unlike anything Naruto had ever seen happened.

A large black bubble of darkness echoed out from the bomb, sucking up the tops of several buildings into it.

Naruto held onto the edge of the building he was on for dear life as the dark bubble started sucking matter in as it expanded.

After a few minutes, the bomb's explosion finally ended.

The sucking motion stopped, leaving Naruto to wonder what the heck happened.

Naruto took a heavy sigh of relief as he climbed down from the building and landed on the ground, safe and sound.

Naruto felt his new power weakening, and he knew he was about to drop out of Noble Hyuuga form.

Before it disappeared completely, he managed to pinpoint the location of the Halberd with the Byakugan before it disappeared.

"Okay. If I want to get there in time, I'll have to start running."

Naruto shot off into the distance, hoping he could catch up to the Helberd in time to help.

**To be continued...**


	43. Attack on Both Planes: Den Tech

**Well by now you can figure out that this'll be a Smash Bros. Brawl crossover.**

**Don't worry, Naruto is still the "Main" character here, so any Naruto FanGirls out there don't need to worry about that. **

* * *

The Tournament Block B winners were still sitting on the top of the building, waiting for something to happen.

Samus and Lucario decided to play ro-sham-bo as well while they waited.

The next moment, Snake flew up to the top of the building riding his Cipher.

"What were you doing down there?" Samus asked.

"Just getting us our ride to the Halberd," Snake said as he pulled a trigger out of his pocket.

He pressed the button, and a set of explosives detonated at the base of he building, causing it to tip to the side.

"Snake! What were you thinking?!" Samus demanded as the building began to tip over.

"That I was getting us on the Halberd," Snake said as the leaning building was nearly within reach of the Halberd.

The next moment, an orange clad figure jumped off the top of the building and landed on the side of the Halberd.

"Hurry up and grab on!" Naruto said extending his hand.

Pikachu hopped on Diddy's shoulders as he launched himself up with his jetpack.

Lucario leapt onto the side of the Halberd and climbed up the wall.

Snake and Samus took hold of Naruto's hands. He quickly threw them over the top and climbed up as well.

When everyone got to the Halberd, most were overtaken with awe.

The Halberd was a beautifully crafted war ship the likes Naruto had never seen. The wings were large and bat-like, and seemed to act as both a set of stabilizers, and for decoration. Hundreds of turrets, cannons, and laser guns were mounted on the sides and on the deck, making attack from the sides or from above a suicide mission.

Lastly was the main control tower that towered overhead. It was so tall that Naruto had to crane his neck just to see the top of it.

Everyone looked to the main deck of the Halberd and saw the Meta Knight was slicing through the last of the creatures.

"Damn primids," Meta Knight cursed as he sheathed his sword. "Taking my ship a second time."

The next moment, the green robed figure from before touched down next to them.

"Ah, its you. Been a while since we've seen you last," Lucario said.

The robed figure nodded.

"Okay I give. Who's the robed guy?" Naruto finally asked.

Suddenly, the Halberd began to shake wildly.

"Guys! What's happening!?" Naruto demanded as the area around the Halberd began to glow brightly.

MegaMan and the others looked up to the Halberd.

All were shocked when the whole thing disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Den Tech City, it was a sunny day, everyone minding their own business. Living peaceful, carefree lives.

Suddenly, a patch of the sky above Den Tech city lit up.

The light cleared, and the Halberd, and those on top of it, appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto was the first to notice the breeze through his hair. The sun on his face. "Huh? How'd we get to the real world?"

Everyone looked around, and in fact they were in the real world, the Halberd above Den Tech City.

The next moment, dozens of little green dressed creatures with bronze horn-shaped heads jumped out of a hatch on the main deck.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked.

"Oh great. Just perfect," Snake grumbled.

The weird horn-headed creatures began shooting gusts of wind from their mouths.

Naruto focused his remaining chakra into his hands and feet to prevent himself from being knocked off the side of the Halberd.

Lucario did the same with his Aura, and at the last moment Pikachu grabbed onto his tail.

Snake, Samus, Diddy, and Meta Knight were all blown off the Halberd and sent into a tailspin.

The green robed figure stood his ground, but was unable to move, having firmly planted himself to the deck.

* * *

"Dr. Hikari, I don't know how it happened, but that ship somehow materialized in the real world," Dr. Regal said as he ran in.

"What? That's impossible," Dr. Hikari said in shock.

"Nothings truly impossible," Dr. Wily noted.

"Well that thing is dropping spores across the city. We need to get the net saviors over there," Mr. Famous said. "If we can contain that thing in a Dimensional Area, then we'll be able to minimize the damage."

He dusted off the main control panel for the Dimensional Area Generators and was about to start pressing buttons before he was interrupted.

"That's not going to work."

Everyone turned around and saw Onii-San standing in the corner.

"How'd you get up here? This is a restricted area," Dr. Regal said.

"Long story short, security isn't up to regulation," Onii-San said. "As for the Dimensional Area. It can't contain something _that_ big. You'll need to juice up the Dimensional Area so that it'll cover the _whole_ city. Otherwise the Halberd will just punch right through it like a bowling ball through a pane of glass."

"And why should we believe you?" Chaud said, now walking into the room.

"We saved you from the Goliath Darkloids _didn't_ we?" Onii-San said, taking out his PET and pointing to Anonymous.

"He has a point," Dr. Wily said. "Get that Dimensional Area up and running. We'll need all the help we can get."

Onii-San stepped in front of Mr. Famous and typed in the coordinates, power levels, and other required variables. "Now generating Dimensional Area!"

He took hold of the main lever and pushed it forward, sending the power and instructions to the satellite relays on the roof.

"My work here's done," Onii-San said as he stepped away from the control panel and dropped a smoke bomb.

The smoke cleared and he was gone.

Everyone stared dumbfounded as the figure, who they had no idea who he was, got the Dimensional Area Generators up and running in less then a minute.

* * *

Lan, Chaud, Raika, Baryl, Charlie, Miyabi, Princess Pride, Ms. Tesla, Dingo, Fyre Fox, Ms. Yuri, Jasmine, and Maylu all stood in the center square.

"The Dimensional Area should be coming..." Raika said pointing to his watch. "Now!"

At that moment, a giant Dimensional Area formed from the edges of the city and arced up into the sky, covering all of Den Tech city.

"Alright everyone! Lets do this!" Chaud ordered.

**MegaMan Axess Soundtrack - RockMan EXE Opening (Full)**

Everyone held their PETs in front of them.

"Synchro Chip in! Download!" they all said in unison.

Bright flashes of light burst out from their PETs as the data began to form armor plating over their bodies.

The light faded, and everyone now stood in the Cross Fused form.

Up above, the Halberd opened the bomb bay doors and started dumping spores as it flew over the city.

"C'mon guys! Lets get up there!" Chaud ordered.

The Venier on CF Lan, CF Raika, and CF Chaud's backs activated, launching them into the sky.

"Man. How come they get all the action," CF Dingo whined.

CF Pride sighed. "It's been a long time since we've cross fused last. KnightMan, do you think we can do this."

"I have no doubts," KnightMan's voice said.

As CF Lan, CF Chaud, and CF Raika flew off into the sky, purple spores began falling toward the city.

As with in the cyber world, the puddles began to form into the small humanoid shapes.

**Contacting all Net Saviors. Creatures are now to be classified as PRIMIDS.**

Everyone pulled out their signature weapons, ready to fight the army of primids that were piling up in Den Tech.

"Screen Divide!" CF Baryl shouted slicing his sword in a Z formation.

"Gyro Blade" CF Charlie shouted throwing the blades on his back.

"Shadow Sword!" CF Miyabi shouted slashing primids in half.

"Kingdom Crusher!" CF Pride shouted swinging her mace around.

"Magnet Missiles" CF Tesla shouted firing several missiles.

"Tomahawk Swing!" CF Dingo shouted swinging his tomahawk in a wide arc.

"Napalm!" CF Fyrefox shouted firing the napalm cannons mounted on his back.

"Needle Arm!" CF Yuri shouted firing a barrage of needles.

"Meddy Capsule!" CF Jasmine shouted as she threw explosding capsules.

"Roll Arrow!" CF Maylu shouted firing a Roll Arrow into the crowd of primids.

* * *

Naruto, Lucario, and Pikachu all looked up at the sky.

"What on earth is this?" Lucario asked as a rainbow colored dome made of hexagonal panels formed as far as the eye could see.

"This must be the Dimensional Area," Naruto said looking around.

At that moment, CF Lan, CF Chaud, and CF Raika landed on the deck of the Halberd, but were caught off guard when a gust of wind nearly knocked them off.

"Agh. What are those things?" CF Lan said as he tried to hold on to the deck.

"I don't know. But we can't stop this ship if we're being pinned down like this," CF Chaud said as he stabbed the ship with his sword to try and get a grip.

The next moment Meta Knight flew up over everyone's head and shot right at the horn-headed creatures.

In a blur of slashes, all the horn-headed creatures were exterminated.

"If anyone's getting my ship back, it's going to be me," Meta Knight said as he walked toward the main control tower.

"Hey Naruto! How'd you get up here?" CF Lan said as he stood up.

"Lan? Is that you?" Naruto asked as he looked Lan head to toe. "Is that Cross Fusion?"

CF Lan nodded. "Cool huh?"

"Lan! We don't have time for this! We need to stop this ship!" CF Chaud said drawing his sword.

Naruto looked over the edge of the ship. "Hm. I see that everyone is fighting the primids right now."

Naruto formed the hand signs for the Shadow Clone jutsu and summoned a single clone.

He silently relayed the instructions to the clones, then waved them off.

"Naruto! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" CF Lan shouted.

"Keep your shirt on! I'm coming!" Naruto said as he followed the others to the Halberd's control tower.

He took one last look back before entering the front hatch. "I just hope the clone can hold out long enough to help."

* * *

Back on the ground, the entire city was in a mass panic.

As the Halberd flew over Den Tech, the citizens were moved into a panic and were running for their lives. A news announcement told them to retreat to bomb shelters across the city until the current threat was avoided.

Half of the time the Net Saviors had to herd the people to the bomb shelters while trying to stop the primids.

"I'm getting really tired of herding people into bomb shelters," CF Dingo whined.

"Hey don't complain," CF Charlie said. "_I_ have to hold up a sign."

True to his word, Charlie was stuck holding up a sign.

"Quit whining. The sooner we get these people into the bomb shelters, the sooner we can _all_ fight," CF Baryl said as he sliced through another primid.

CF Maylu, CF Pride, CF Yuri, and CF Jasmine were all busy trying to clear the streets as they could. Everyone else had to herd as many people as they could.

* * *

**Smash Bros. Brawl Soundtrack - Battleship Halberd**

Naruto, Lucario, Pikachu, CF Lan, CF Chaud, and CF Raika had all entered the main hatch and were all attempting to break through to the main cockpit. So far they had been walking around aimlessly for half an hour.

The main corridor was slightly darkened, everything was lined with cold metal.

"So you say you own this ship," CF Chaud said to Meta Knight.

"Yeah. What of it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm just wondering how you came across it is all," CF Chaud said.

"It was a memento from the first war against Nightmare Enterprises," Meta Knigh said sadly.

"Care to explain?" CF Chaud added.

"Its none of your business," Meta Knight spat back.

"Hey ladies! Less talking! More shooting!" CF Lan said as he, CF Raika, Lucario, Pikachu, and Naruto all fired their weapons down the main hall at the primids.

Meta Knight and CF Chaud grunted as they shot off into the hall and started slicing their way through.

"The main elevator should be just around this corner," Meta Knight said pointing down the hall.

"Lets go!" Naruto said as he and the others followed after him.

* * *

"Ugh. I'm getting really tired of nobody getting focused," CF Miyabi added as his appearance gave yet _another _elderly person a heart attack.

"Well what do you expect?" Fyrefox said. "There are purple monsters attacking the city, Miyabi looks like a demon ninja, Pride is swinging arouend a medevial flail, and _I'm_ running around with giant cannons strapped to may back. Of course people are going to be afraid."

The Net Saviors were getting really tired, waiting for something good to happen.

"People of Den Tech City! Do not fear! Commander Fish is here!"

Everyone turned to the top of a lamp post to see an orange dressed figure in a helmet and cape.

"Is this guy for real?" CF Baryl sweatdropped seeing the oddly dressed figure.

"Do not be alarmed. Just go to the bomb shelters and we will save the day!" Commander Fish shouted.

To the Net Savior's shock, all the civilians were finally focused and emptied the streets.

"Alright talk!" CF Baryl demanded. "Who are you?"

The figure took a dynamic pose. "I am Commander Fish. The emissary of justice."

CF Baryl sweatdropped. "No seriously. Who are you?"

"Behind you," Commander Fish said.

"No! You tell me or else-" CF Baryl started to say before he was suddenly dog-pilled by an army of primids.

"I tried to warn him," Commander Fish said.

He quickly pulled out a red battle chip. "Heel Army! Giga Chip in! Download!"

Suddenly, an army of Heel Navis poured out of the chip and started to pour through the city, knocking down primids as they went.

"C'mon lets go!" CF Dingo said pulling out his tomahawk, joining the fun.

The active Net Saviors grabbed their weapons and joined in on the fun.

"Someone get me out of here!" CF Baryl whined as he was still under a pile of primids.

* * *

**Smash Bros. Brawl Soundtrack - Battleship Halberd**

Everyone rounded the corner and made a left, but found a dead end.

"Crap! It's a dead end!" CF Lan said.

"Thank you Mr. State-the-obvious," CF Chaud blurted out.

"Uh guys, we have a bigger problem here," Naruto said pointing to the hall behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw that an army of primids had gathered in the hallway and had yellow laser cannons over their shoulders.

"StoneCube!" Naruto shouted, using the battle chip and summoning a large stone cube into the center of the hall.

Everyone ducked behind the stone cube as it took the repetitive hits from the blasters.

"What're we going to do about this?" CF Lan asked.

Naruto reached into his ninja tool pouch. "Don't worry, I've got this."

Naruto tossed a round ball wrapped in paper over the StoneCube.

"Well?" CF Chaud said.

"Wait for it," Naruto said.

The next moment there was a large explosion.

BOOM!

Everyone warily peered from behind the cube. All the primids in the hall were wandering around like drunken idiots.

"Naruto. Just what was that?" CF Lan asked.

"A flash bomb," Naruto said.

"Would you two hurry up?" CF Chaud asked.

He turned around, but was shocked when CF ProtoMan and Meta Knight were already at the elevator, the primids already eliminated.

"Rrrr. I hate it when he does that," CF Lan said as he walked down the hall. "Thinks he's so cool."

"If that guy's related to Sasuke, I wouldn't be surprised," Naruto said in agreement.

Everyone piled into the elevator and hit the button labeled "BRIDGE".

Everyone tapped their feet impatiently as cheesy elevator music played.

Everyone looked at Meta Knight, wondering why a battle ship had _elevator_ music.

Of course, everyone inched away when they could see that he was really pissed off.

"Damn primids. First they take my ship. Then they install _elevator _music."

Everyone knew that he was pissed.

* * *

A minute later, the elevator stopped.

"What's the deal?" CF Chaud asked.

The next moment, a trap door opened up beneath them, and they all fell down the shaft.

Everyone fell out of the other end of the chute a minute later, CF Chaud on the bottom.

"That's karma for you," Lucario said, he and Pikachu on the top of the pile.

Everyone stepped off the pile wondering where they ended up.

"What? We're right back where we started!" CF Chaud complained.

"Hey by the way. Why can't we fly up there?" CF Raika asked.

"The downdrafts would kill us," Meta Knight said as he walked towards the tower. "C'mon. We better start walking."

"Hey look out!" Naruto said as he quickly grabbed Meta Knight and leapt away from the tower.

The moment they had moved out of the way, a giant robot landed on the deck.

It was a large robot mounted on a sphere-drive mount, and three bodies mounted on the top. The first body was blue and had swords for arms and on its head. The second body was blue and had laser cannons on its arms and hear, and missile and grenade launchers on its shoulders. The third was green and had reinforced shields on its arms. It stood about a hundred feet tall.

**Author's Note:  
****Think of Duon from the Halberd stage, but with an extra body segment with mounted shields. Oh, and is larger by comparison.**

"What is that thing?!" CF Raika demanded as the giant robot rolled towards them, its upper body sections rotating.

"What do we do now?!" CF Lan said. "That thing's huge."

Meta Knight drew his sword. "What do you think we do? We fight!"

* * *

**Naruto, Pikachu, Lucario, Meta Knight, CF Lan, CF Chaud, and CF Raika **

**v.s. ****Trion**

**Smash Bros. Brawl Soundtrack - Boss Battle Theme 1**

Trion rolled forward, its blue body section taking the lead.

CF Raika, CF Lan, and Lucario stepped back as CF Chaud, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Naruto advanced on the blue body.

It swung its arms wildly, slicing through the air as the four back stepped and jumped out of the way.

"Now guys! Shoot him!" CF Chaud ordered as he dodged another sword swing.

CF Raika, CF Lan, and Lucairo all fired their projectile weapons at the blue body segment.

Suddenly, the green body segment spun around and took the attack to the shields.

"Blast! We weren't fast enough!" CF Raika cursed as their weapons did nothing.

The next moment, the pink body segment turned around and started firing lasers from its head, energy blasts from its arms, and missile and grenades from its shoulders.

Everyone jumped out of the way as the attacks struck the Halberd's control tower.

At that moment, Meta Knigh rushed forward and slashed into the blue body segment's face.

"Dang it! We can't surround this thing," CF Lan said, stating the obvious again.

The blue body segment moved forward again, its sword arms glowing brightly.

"Everybody run!" Naruto said as Trion Blue's sword arms sent cutting waves through the air.

The blasts of energy ripped into the deck as everyone barely managed to get out of the way.

"Everyone stand by. I'll try to find its weak point," CF Raika said, peeking out from behind a turret as he scanned Trion.

As CF Raika scanned, everyone failed to notice that the turrets that CF Raika was hiding behind began to turn.

"Raika look out!" CF Lan called.

But it was too late. CF Raika looked up in time to only brace himself as the turret fired on him from point-blank range.

"RAIKA!" CF Lan called out as he was about to jump over the edge and save him.

At that moment, the green robed figure (who for some reason was still on the deck), jumped overboard to rescue CF Raika.

"Lan! Snap out of it!" CF Chaud said. "If this thing decided to hop down in the city, Raika won't be the only one who gets hurt."

Trion started to move to the side of the deck, its blue body section taking forward position.

"Not on your life!" Naruto said as he hopped in front of Trion, and bounced off a clone and body slammed him in the head.

Trion lumbered backward, Naruto's attack having done some form of damage to it.

Lucario fired an Aura Sphere attack while Pikachu fired off Thunder Bolt attacks.

CF Lan and CF Chaud began downloading battle chips.

"Spreader! Triple Download!" CF Lan said. "Hyper Burst!"

"Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword, Bamboo Sword!" CF Chaud said. "Elemental Sword!"

As Naruto pelted the pink body section with kunai, Pikachu and Lucario attacked the blue body section, giving CF Lan and CF Chaud the chance they needed to immobilize the giant robot.

Suddenly, the green body section turned around, its shields glowing red as it absorbed the two Program Advances.

"What the!" CF Chaud said. "That's impossible!"

The shields changed from red to green as an energy wave was released from Trion's entire body, striking everyone with slashes and energy blasts.

Everyone fell to the ground in a heap as Trion lumbered toward the side of the deck again.

Naruto, Lucario, Pikachu, and Meta Knigh were barely able to stand.

Lan and Chaud were forced out of their Cross Fusion, resulting in MegaMan and ProtoMan being summoned.

"C'mon guys. We have to stop that thing," MegaMan said, raising his buster to fire at Trion from behind.

His buster wasn't any good, the damage he sustained being too great.

"Oh man. Its no good," MegaMan said. "We need more power."

Suddenly, MegaMan, ProtoMan, and Naruto's NaviMarks began to glow as Lucario floated up into the air in a blue bubble, Meta Knight in a dark grey bubble, and Pikachu in a yellow bubble.

Lan forced himself up to see what was going on. "MegaMan! What's happening!"

MegaMan turned to Lan. "I think this is Double Soul."

"And it looks like Unity Formation for me," Naruto added.

Pikachu's bubble shrunk down and flew into Naruto's NaviMark, Meta Knight into ProtoMan's, and Lucario into MegaMan's.

Chaud and Lan shielded their eyes as the bright flashes of light over took everything.

* * *

Naruto's body glowed brightly, almost like when a poke'mon evolves.

His body became smaller, his arms and legs shrinking down.

Pikachu's ears grew out, with the ends frayed a little.

A thin tail with a four-pronged tip sprouted from his back.

* * *

MegaMan's body glowed as his armor broke away, leaving only the blue under armor.

A yellow vest with a neck high collar formed over a black, short sleeved shirt. Tight fitting black jeans that ended just over the ankles formed under dark blue shorts.

A black mask with two eye holes appeared over his eyes, and was tied over the sides and the top to the back of the head, his hair now dark blue styled over the top of the mask and stylet to look like ears at the top.

Black fingerless gloves with white spikes on them formed over his hands.

* * *

ProtoMan's body glowed as his armor broke away, leaving only the black under armor.

Meta Knight's mask formed over ProtoMan's face, but was not as rounded and was open at the back for his hair to be let loose. His eyes glowed yellow underneath the mask.

Black armor formed over his shoulders, chest, and body. His under armor was now dark blue, and his boots were now segmented in purple armor. His arms now had silver gauntlets on them, he wore white gloves.

His cape extended from under the shoulder armor, a bat-like symbol on the back.

The sword in his hand was a long gold blade, a silver sword hilt with a ruby was held in his hand.

* * *

The light faded around Naruto's body, revealing he was now a Raichu-sized pokemon.

He still wore his headband, his spiky blonde hair still spiky. Pikachu's ears were now blue and frayed at the tops.

Two blue stripes ran across his back, his tail like Raichu's except blue and that the end was frayed in orange.

Instead of Naruto's whisker marks or Pikachu's electric pouches, two blue lightning bolt patterns were now on his cheeks, and his eyes were still blue.

"Naru! Naruchu!" (The Electric Type, Naruchu) Naruchu squeaked as he crouched down on all fours.

The light faded around MegaMan and ProtoMan's body, revealing them in their new Double Souls.

"Lucario Double Soul!" MegaMan said as he touched down.

"Meta Knight Double Soul!" ProtoMan said as he touched down.

Lan stared in awe.

"Woah! A new Double Soul! This is so _cool_!" Lan said excitedly.

"I never would've thought that _ProtoMan_ could use Double Soul," Chaud added.

"Don't worry, just leave this one to us," MegaMan said giving a thumbs up.

"I'll stop this thing one and for all," ProtoMan added, his cape transforming into giant bat wings.

"Chu chu!" (I won't lose), Naruchu squeaked as he bolted toward the Trion Pink body section.

**Naruto Soundtrack - Strong and Strike**

Naruchu was the first to attack, leaping high into the air right above Trion.

All heads looked up, trying to reach their target, unfortunately above them was their one blind spot.

"CHUUUUUU!!!" Naruchu squealed as thunder clouds billowed high above the Halberd.

Naruchu raised his right paw, thunder flying out of the cloud striking it, enveloping it in a blazing blue and yellow energy.

"NAAARUUUU!!!" (THUNDER FIST!!!)

Naruto shot downward toward the Trion Blue body segment, his fist blazing with energy as he brought it down on the blade on it's head, shattering it.

"GIGA!" ProtoMan said raised the Galaxia into the air.

"DRILL!" he said as his sword transformed into a giant drill.

"BLADE!" he shot off at the Trion Pink body segment.

The pink body segment raised its arms; firing energy blasts, lasers, missiles, and grenades to make the attack waver.

The attempt failed, ProtoMan's attack drilling through all the attacks and punching a gaping hole through the pink body segment's chest.

MegaMan leapt into the air and bounced off the Halberd, placing himself above the green body segment.

He shot forward and used Force Palm on the shield, breaking it in hald.

The green body segment brought the shield back together just before MegaMan used Hi Jump Kick and shattered the shield into tiny pieces, then Launched an Aura Sphere at its head, breaking it in half.

Naruchu, MegaMan, and ProtoMan all touched down after their attacks, taking the time to see the damage that had been reaped on Trion.

Lan and Chaud stared in shock from behind as purple spores poured out of the break points on Trion as it repaired itself.

"Guys! Lets end this!" MegaMan shouted as he, ProtoMan, and Pikachu leapt high into the sky.

"FINAL SMASH!" MegaMan and ProtoMan shouted. Naruchu said his name, but meant the same thing.

Bolts of lightning and slicing blades of wind began to compress into a tight sphere of raw power.

ProtoMan held the Galaxia to the sky, its edge glowing brighly.

MegaMan held both hands in front of him. "KAME!!!"

Naruchu leapt into the air, his frayed tail splitting as he took hold of the sphere of lightning and wind.

ProtoMan swung the sword to the side, large amounts of energy charging into the edge of his blade.

MegaMan brought his hands behind him, a blue sphere of energy forming in his palms. "HAME!!!"

Naruchu took hold of the sphere with his tail and swung his body forward, launching the sphere of energy at the blue body segment.

ProtoMan swung his sword forward at the pink body section.

"HA!!!" MegaMan shouted bringing his hands forward in the Hadoken position at the green body section.

The energy sphere that Naruchu threw tripled in size as it flew down to the blue body section.

"NARUCHU!!!!" (Storm Rasenshuuriken!!!)

A giant green blade of energy shot out of the Galaxia as it arched toward the pink body section.

"Proto Sword Beam!"

An enormous blast of white and blue energy shot out of MegaMan's outstretched hands toward the green body section.

"KAMEHA MEHA WAVE!!!"

All at once, the three attacks collided.

Naruchu's Storm Raseshuuriken struck the blue body section, shattering the blades on its arms and head before the body itself shattered.

ProtoMan's Proto Sword Beam sliced the pink body section in half.

MegaMan's Kameha Meha Wave attack absolutely obliterated the green body section's shields.

Lan and Chaud shielded their eyes as Trion's body bulged before exploding.

Everyone now dropped out of their combined forms.

MegaMan received the Lucario Soul Double Soul chip. It had a picture of Lucario's side profile.

ProtoMan received the Meta Knight Soul Double Soul chip. It had a picture of Meta Knight's mask.

Naruto banged his chest before spitting out the Unity Formation: Electric Type, Naruchu battle chip. On it was a picture of Pikachu.

Lan and Chaud were about to congratulate their navis before the ship started shaking.

"What's happening?" Lan said.

Naruto ran forward and picked up Lan and Chaud. "Looks like we're going to have to jump!"

"We're what!?" Lan and Chaud both said.

MegaMan and ProtoMan returned to their PETs before Naruto jumped over the edge.

Pikachu hopped on Lucario's shoulder as he and Meta Knight leapt over the edge following Naruto.

"You idiot! Why did you jump!?" Chaud demanded.

Naruto pointed to the Halberd. It had completed its primary run, and had now punched through the Dimensional Area and shot off into the sky up above. "That's why."

Naruto put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Chaud and Lan both uncovered their ears.

"What was that for?!" Lan said.

"That," Naruto said pointing to the ground.

The streets had now been cleared of primids, with only a few buildings and flower stands destroyed.

Down below everyone held a large tarp taut.

Naruto spread out his body to slow them down before they dropped down into the tarp.

Everyone struggled to hold it up until Naruto's kinetic force wore out, and they fell to the ground harmlessly.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief as Naruto, Lan, and Chaud dusted themselves off.

Lucario, Pikachu, and Meta Knight ducked down into a tree, knowing they had to stay out of sight for now.

"So how did the street get cleared so soon?" Lan asked.

"Commander Fish showed up and ushered everyone into the emergency bomb shelters," Maylu said. "After that we were able to clear the streets."

"What! Commander Fish was here!" Lan said. "I should've been here. I wanted to get his autograph."

Chaud sighed, thinking Lan for an idiot.

"Hey by the way, where did he go?" Baryl asked looking around.

Lan suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, remembering something important. "Hey wait a minute! Where's Raika!"

Everyone turned around to the fountain, a slightly bruised Raika was on his back in the fountain.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said.

Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"Hey by the way. How was Commander Fish able to use a battle chip in a Dimensional Area?" Ms. Yuri asked.

Naruto shrugged, still hiding the fact that he was commander fish. "Who knows."

"C'mon guys, I'm tired, hungry, and I wanna go to bed," Dingo whined.

The sun hung low in the sky, and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

On the edge of the Den Tech City, two figures stood atop a tall building watching the sun set in the distance.

The first of the two figures was Onii-San. The prominent figure from NME (New Mystery Enterprises).

The other person appeared to be working with or for him. His hair was black and brown, slicked back (possibly with hair gel). He wore a white, short sleeved T-shirt with SamuraiMan's NaviMark on it, black jeans, grey and white sneakers, and a black duster with blue flames. His eyes were blue, he stood as six feet seven inches, and he appeared to be around twenty five.

"Well Jonny. It seems things have taken a turn for the worst. Haven't they?" Onii-San asked to the person who was allegedly "Jonny".

The man nodded in agreement. "Yes. It would seem so."

"Just remember this Jonny. The status quo hasn't changed. I won't stop until_ she_ is found and is returned to you safe and sound. I made you that promise long ago, and I'll be damned if I don't keep it."

A small tear rolled down Jonny's cheek. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Onii-San chuckled to himself a bit. "Just remember this. You said you were willing to die in servitude to me. But I _won't_ allow you to die. Not until I can bring the two of you back together."

Jonny turned to face the sunset again. "So. Where are your other agents?"

Onii-San looked up. "Oh them? They're scattered right now, living their lives until I call them in."

Onii-San stood, yawned, and stretched his arms.

"As for _her_. Its still to soon to tell yet, but one of my agents may have a lead as to where_ she_ is."

There were no more words between them as the sun finally set over the horizon.

* * *

After the Halberd's primary attack, a full scale investigation was initiated.

The Smash Tournament in Net City was investigated, but the tournament itself had no link to the Halberd.

Technology for materializing a giant battleship into the real world didn't exist yet, so that end of the investigation was inconclusive.

As for when the Dimensional Area Generators were activated. Security footage showed everyone in that room talking to themselves, buttons and levers being pressed and moved, and a smoke bomb going off in the center of the room for no apparent reason.

Since it couldn't be proven Onii-San was even _at _SciLab, his presence was ignored, and the footage erased and remade. As to not raise questions as to who the "phantom button pusher" was.

* * *

That night at the Hikari Residence

It was nearly dinner time, and Haruka (Mrs. Hikari) was starting to get worried.

"I'm so worried," she sighed as she pulled some plates out from the drawer.

The next moment, a knocking sound came from the door.

It opened, revealing a tired, and slightly beaten, Lan and Naruto.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" she asked.

"Not much," the two of them said.

"Hey mom," Lan said. "Do you think you could set some extra plates. We'll be having some friends over for dinner tonight."

"If you don't mind that is,"Naruto added. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Sure. I don't mind,"Haruka added. "I'll grab some more plates. How many do you need."

Naruto quickly stepped out of the front lawn and pushed in a bunch of different figures.

One was a tall rugged man in a grey suit covered in weapons, the second a tall blue and black lupine-like creature with spikes on its wrists and chest, the third was a tall orange and red suit of robot armor with feminine eyes behind the green visor, the fourth was a short and round knight with a cape, the fifth was a monkey with a red hat and vest with yellow stars on it, the sixth was a round yellow rodent with brown stripes and tail.

"About six more please," Naruto said innocently.

Haruka shrugged. "Good thing I got those extra chairs from the furniture depot."

She pulled out six more chairs as she put the extra settings on the table.

"Remember. After dinner, I'm going after my ship," the round knight said before eating, lifting his mask between every bite as to not reveal his identity.

Haruka poked Naruto and Lan's shoulders. "Would this have anything to do with the giant airship that flew over the neighborhood?"

"Uh. What airship?" the two of them said innocently, trying to keep their mom out of the loop.

She looked at them with doubt. "Oh c'mon. I wasn't born yesterday."

The round knight finished eating. "Which way did the ship go?" he asked.

"That way," Haruka said pointing out the back window.

In a blur of sound and color, the round knight leapt out of his chair, opened the window, and took off into the distance.

Haruka sighed. "Things are going to get a lot livelier around here," she said as she watched the monkey and rodent fight over the last dumpling. The armored woman and armed-to-the-teeth man ate in silence.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The Halberd has been stolen.**

**Get ready to meet other prominent characters from the various universes. **

**And along with that, some of New Mystery Enterprises past will be revealed.**

**If you wanna see more, then keep reading. **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, SMASH BROTHERS, OR THEIR OTHER SUBSIDIARIES.**

**Nintendo Fun Fact - Did you know that Sean Schemmel, the original voice actor for Goku, is the same voice actor for Lucario?**

* * *

**100 Laws of Anime Column**

**Anime Law #14 - Law of Inverse Lethal Magnitude - The destructive potential of any object/organism is inversely proportional to its mass.  
First Corollary - Small and cute will always overcome big and ugly. Also known as the A-Ko phenomenon.**

**Anime Law #43 - Law of Triscaquadrodecophobia - There is no Law #43.**

**Anime Law #44 - Law of Nominative Clamovocation - the likelihood of success and damage done by a martial arts attack is directly proportional to the volume at which the full name of the attack is announced (known as the Kamehameha effect). **

**Anime Law #45 - Law of Uninteruptable Metamorphosis - Regardless of how long or involved the transformation sequence or how many times they've seen it before, any "Bad Guys" witnessing a mecha/hero/heroine transforming are too stunned to do anything to interrupt it. **

**Anime Law # 94 - Law of The Force - Most Anime heroes are blessed with a unique sort of ability that enables bad things to happen to those that deserve it or makes things like bullets or debris totally miss them (Also referred to as "Dumb Luck"), even though they are mostly unaware of it. Those who have this ability inclue Vash the Stampede, Captain Justy Ueki Tylow, and Jar Jar Binks.**

**Codex: Naruchu**

**Snake: Hey Mei Ling. The orange kid and the yellow rat just combined!**

**Mei Ling: Oh! That's Naruchu!**

**Snake: Naruchu?**

**Mei Ling: Yes. When Naruto and Pikachu both had the same task on hand, and their "trains of thought" became one, their determination to fight manifested itself in Nauro's **_**third **_**Unity Formation.**

**Snake: Unity Formation? You mean like the Metamorse art of Fusion?**

**Mei Ling: Yes. But there are a few differences. Let me patch you through to someone who knows more.**

**New Codex: Unity Formation**

**Snake: Wait! Who're you calling now?**

**Goku: Yo Snake. I heard you wanted to learn about Fusion and it's difference to Unity Formation.**

**Snake: Goku? As in the son of Bardock? How'd Mei Ling get a line to **_**you**_**?**

**Goku: The same way Colonel got a line through to Kakashi Hatake in the Land of Fire.**

**Snake: *sigh* So much for a normal mission. Alright spill. What're the differences between **_**your**_** Fusion technique, and **_**Naruto's**_** Unity Formation?**

**Goku: Glad you asked. First I'll start with the Metamorse art of Fusion.**

**Goku: The Metamorse art of Fusion was created by the alien race, the Metamorse. This technique involves an articularly formed dance that involves several "alien" body movements. The dance has to be performed in perfect symmetry and rhythm, and the two points of contact between the two people have to be lined up precisely. Even a slight error could make a fusion go horribly wrong. **

**Goku: Also, there is a height and power requirement. The two people performing Fusion must be of similar height, build, and power level. If the difference in power between the two people is not leveled out, the fusion will not work, and the power will be distributed unevenly, resulting in instability.**

**Snake: Fusion; height, build, power level, and points of contact. Got it.**

**Goku: Now to explain Unity Formation. Unity Formation is the power triggered by a force similar to that of Spiral Energy. **

**Snake: Spiral Energy? What the hell is that?**

**Goku: You'd have to talk to an expert about that. Let me patch you through.**

**Codex: Spiral Energy**

**Snake: All right then, what's Spiral Energy then.**

**Lord Genome: So you want to learn about Spiral Energy eh? Alright here's the gist. Spiral Energy exists in all living creatures. It is the driving force for "evolution", the ability to evolve and adapt to one's surroundings.**

**Snake: So the reason animals and plants evolve is because of Spiral Energy?**

**Lord Genome: Yes. Spiral Energy allows for your latent power to be unleashed, allowing you to perform feats that you normally couldn't do. **

**Goku: Spiral Energy is what gave Saiyans the ability to become Super Saiyans. It is the same thing that gave us the ability to Transform. You see. When we needed power to survive, the Spiral Energy inside us manifested itself, giving us the strength we needed to survive.**

**Mei Ling: You're getting off topic here. Don't worry Snake, I'll set things straight. **

**Snake: *sigh* Why didn't I just get a quiet desk job somewhere?**

**Codex: Unity Formation (now back on topic)**

**Goku: Anyway, Unity Formation has some key differences from Fusion.**

**Snake: Like...**

**Goku: Height requirements are not an issue with this technique. Neither are what species you are or how high or low your power level is. **

**Mei Ling: All that is required is for the two (or possibly more) people's (not necessarily "people") goals to become the same. The Spiral Energy will allow the laws of physics to be broken, and allow for two being to occupy the same space.**

**Snake: So if Naruto and I both wanted ramen, and something powerful had gotten between us and the ramen, then we'd be able to do Unity Formation?**

**Mei Ling: Well. Yes. I suppose. Why do you ask?**

**Snake: Nothing. Oh. And I need to cover one last detail.**

**Mei Ling: What is it?**

**Snake: I am not capturing him for you.**

**Mei Ling: What?! Oh you're such a party pooper.**

**Snake: I'm hanging up. *click***

**(End Transmission)**

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you who don't know who Lord Genome is, he is the main antagonist in the first season of the anime series, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Spiral Energy is also a main part of that show.**

**If you enjoy things like giant robots, violence, giant robots, stuff blowing up, giant robots, epic speeches, and giant robots, then you'll like this series.**

* * *


	44. Through the Gate: Revisited

After the battle, everyone met at SciLab to discuss their next course of action.

Since a giant air ship with enough power to conquer an entire country was on the loose, and had proven to be untraceable on radar, the Net Saviors decided to divide their forces among their own countries of origin.

Fyrefox and Miyabi left with Dingo for Netfrica.

Ms. Tesla and Ms. Yuri left with Princess Pride back to Creamland.

Baryl and Charlie followed Raika back to Sharo.

And Lan, Chaud, Maylu and Jasmine decided to stay in Den Tech City.

With the Net Saviors scattered to the four corners of the globe, and with next to no information about what was going on around there, all anyone could do was just sit and wait.

As a side-detail, before Baryl left for Sharo, Colonel pulled Naruto aside and had a little chat with him.

"_Naruto. While I'm stationed at Sharo, I'm counting on you to watch my four sisters. Make sure they don't come to harm."_

Naruto agreed to the deal, and had Iris, Phoenix, Karat, and Key all stay in the PET watch.

* * *

**SciLab: Break Room**

Lan, Maylu, Jasmine. Dex, Chisao, Yai, Shuuko, and Naruto were all taking a break in the cafeteria after the Halberd's first attack.

Everyone was enjoying their snacks, then Lan received an Email.

"Hey guys, I just got an Email from my dad," Lan said.

"What does it say?" Dex asked.

MegaMan jumped out of the PET. "I'll read it out now."

**Lan, I just received confirmation that the Cyber World Gate's overhaul has been completed, and that we may be able to bring MegaMan into the real world. Bring the others, I know they wouldn't want to miss this.**

"So now others will be able to go through the gate huh?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Hey by the way," Lan said. "How come you were able to materialize with the first gate, even after MegaMan couldn't?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea. It may be that I came from a world where I already had a physical form, and that me appearing in the Net was coincidence. Your guess is as good as mine."

"On another note," Yai asked. "How did Snake, Samus, Lucario, Diddy, Pikachu, and Meta Knight materialize in the real world too?"

"For them, its probably the same thing with me," Naruto said.

"So where are they anyway?" Dex asked.

"Well. Meta Knight flew off after his ship after dinner last night," Lan answered.

"The others are hiding in the basement at Lan's house," Naruto answered. "Do you think any of you would mind hiding them at your places. If the others are spread out, there's less of a chance they'll be discovered."

"What's wrong with letting them walk around like the rest of us?" Chisao asked.

"Chisao, I don't think any of them would be able to walk around without drawing too much attention to themselves," Maylu said.

"If you want I could keep Lucario at my house," Yai offered.

"Oh! Can we keep Diddy? I always wanted a pet monkey!" Chisao added excitedly.

"I think Diddy would be fine with staying at your place," Lan told Chisao.

"Although I'm not so sure about Lucario," Naruto said. "I may be able to convince Pikachu though."

"Sorry I can't help," Jasmine said. "But since I'm living in an apartment right now, I can't keep anyone."

"Don't seat it," Naruto said. "Although I will call to see if Lucario could stay at Maylu's house. If those things attack again, she'll need a little backup."

Naruto made the call and talked with Lucario. "Maylu's house it is then."

"I guess that means that Snake and Samus will be staying at our house," Lan added.

"By the way, how can you talk with Pikachu?" Dex asked. "He only says his name."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, we're here."

Everyone opened the main doors to the R&D room. In it was the Cyber World Gate, polished and refurbished after the overhaul.

"So dad, did you really get the gate running?" Lan asked.

Dr. Hikari turned around looking proud of himself. "You bet."

He motioned to a monitor with footage of the Halberd materializing on it.

"After collecting data from the Halberd, I was able to get a better understanding of materialization. So it _might_ just work this time."

"Well lets try it out," Lan said.

"Hey Maylu, you think I could try it as well," Roll asked from Maylu's shoulder.

"Why?" Maylu asked. "Well I..."

Roll whispered into Maylu's ear.

"Oh I see," Maylu said.

Naruto opened the hologram window on the PET watch. "How about you guys, you wanna go?"

"Um. I'll go," Iris said.

The others shook their heads.

"Nah. I'm fine where I am," Phoenix said.

"Me too," Karat added.

"I'd rather stay here," Key said.

"I'm going too," Meddy added.

"Okay, lets get you to that gate," Jasmine said.

* * *

**Cyber World: Cyber World Gate Computer**

Naruto, Iris, Phoenix, Karat, and Key had all entered the main computer space.

MegaMan, Roll, and Meddy followed shortly after.

"Alright guys, there's the gate," Naruto said.

Naruto turned to leave. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Wait," Iris said grabbing his arm.

Naruto turned around.

"I... um... I'm a little scared," Iris said. "Could you hold my hand?"

Naruto blinked. "Sure."

Iris took hold of Naruto's left hand.

"Would you hold mine too?" Meddy asked.

"I guess so," Naruto said.

Meddy took hold of this right hand.

MegaMan and Roll held hands.

"You ready?" MegaMan asked.

"Yep," Roll answered.

"Alright Dr. Hikari, we're all ready on this end," Naruto called out.

* * *

Back in the Real World.

"Alright then. I'm turning on the Cyber World Gate," Dr. Hikari said.

He typed in the set of controls, then hit the on switch.

With that, the Gate sparked to life.

"Alright guys, you're clear to go," Dr. Hikari said.

"Got it," the navis who were going through the gate said.

Lan and the others watched the Gate eagerly.

"Man I can't _wait_ to see MegaMan in the flesh," Lan said.

"I wonder what Roll will look like," Maylu added.

"I just hope Meddy makes it through safetly," Jasmine added.

As the Gate filled, Naruto's head was the first to come out. "Okay. I'm coming through."

"Us as well," MegaMan said from behind the gate.

There was a bright flash of light, and everyone had to shield their eyes.

There was a tense moment, and everyone kept their eyes closed.

"Did it work?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I think it did," MegaMan said.

Everyone heard Naruto yelp.

"Guys! Whatever you do, don't open your eyes!" Naruto said.

"Why?! What happened!?" Dr. Hikari asked as everyone looked up.

There was an awkward moment between all of them, and nobody said a word.

* * *

Outside the door, an intern was passing by. Minding his business when he suddenly heard something.

**Naruto Soundtrack - It's the Training (Trust me. This will make a whole lot more sense if you have this music playing for this segment.)**

"EEEEEEEK!!!"

"GAAAAH!!!"

"UWAHHH!!!"

"EEEEEEEE!!!"

"WHAT THE!"

"DEX! QUICK! COVER CHISAO'S EYES! HE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SEE THIS YET!"

"WHAT IS IT BROTHER? WHY CAN'T I SEE?"

"YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH FOR _THIS_!"

"HOW COULD THIS'VE HAPPENED?"

"EEEEP!!!"

"QUICK! GRAB SOME LAB COATS! GET THEM COVERED UP!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! LAN YOU PERVERT!"

"WHAT?! THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"LAN! I'M SO ASHAMED!"

"WOULD YOU JUST HURRY UP AND GET THE COATS!"

"I'M FEELING AN UNCOMFORTABLE DRAFT!"

"DO IT FAST! I'M LOSING BLOOD! AND LOTS OF IT!"

"TOO LATE! WE JUST LOST DEX!"

"OH! THERE GOES LAN!"

"NARUTO! QUIT LOOKING!"

"I'M COVERING MY EYES! I'M COVERING MY EYES!"

"I'M GETTING THE LAB COATS ALREADY! KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!"

"WE AREN'T_ WEARING _SHIRTS!"

"SORRY! I'M GRABBING THE COATS! JUST STAY CALM AND DON'T PANIC!"

"I THINK IT'S A BIT TOO _LATE_ FOR THAT!"

"WHY ME?"

* * *

A few minutes later. After the... Ahem... Confusion.

MegaMan, Roll, Iris, and Meddy all had lab coats draped over themselves.

Lan and Dex were unconscious, tissues shoved up their bloody noses.

Maylu, Shuuko, Jasmine, and Yai were all staring into the corner, with one heck of a blush on their noses and cheeks.

Naruto had Chisao's eyes covered, Naruto himself just barely able to retain his composure.

"Well. It worked," Naruto said.

"Yes. But why did this happen?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I have no clue," Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I sent my maids out to get some clothes," Yai said.

"Good. Because I'm feeling an uncomfortable draft over here," MegaMan added.

"Good thing Chisao didn't see. He's too young for that," Roll added.

Iris and Meddy were red in the face. Apparently that experience shook them as well.

"Sorry about that guys," Naruto said to the two. Shoving another tissue into his nose.

"We never mention this to anyone," Dr. Hikari said.

Everyone conscious, with the exception of Chisao, all nodded.

* * *

"Well. How do I look?" MegaMan asked.

"You look good," Dr. Hikari said.

MegaMan was now wearing Lan's outfit.

"Although it would help if you didn't look like a carbon-copy of Lan."

MegaMan in his human form looked just a little older then Lan. His eyes were green, his brown hair was parted down the middle.

"Maylu, thanks for the clothes, they're very comfortable," Roll added.

Roll in her human form had long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, a gorgeous figure. She was wearing a green bow in her hair, a pink Tshirt, blue jeans, and Maylu's shoes.

"Thank you Jasmine. I'm_ loving_ this look," Meddy added.

Meddy in her human form had medium length dark blue hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was wearing red sandals, black jeans, and a white Tshirt with her NaviMark on it.

"This is all so strange. The actual feeling of clothing against my skin is... different," Iris added.

Iris in her human form looked exactly the same as when she was a navi. She was wearing an outfit similar to that of her NetNavi form.

"I just feel a little weird without my butterfly hairclips," Iris added.

Naruto mused for a moment. "Hey Iris. Wait here."

Naruto ran out the door, then formed the hand signs for the Shadow Clone jutsu and summoned twenty clones.

Iris looked out the nearby window, watching as twenty Narutos leapt off into the distance and towards the city.

"I wonder what he's up to?" MegaMan asked.

* * *

A half hour later, Naruto came back in from the window. The materialized navis were chatting with their NetOps, asking what it was like to be human.

Meanwhile Iris was sitting in the corner, a little sad that her NetOp wasn't there with her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her.

Iris shed a small tear. "Me? I'm fine. Just happy is all. But I'm also a little sad."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well. I'm glad that I'm human now. But I just feel a little bit alone," Iris said.

Nauto held Iris' hands. "Don't worry. I have something that'll cheer you up."

Naruto reached into the bag behind him and pulled out two beautifully wrapped packages.

"Which one do you want to open first?" Naruto asked.

Iris looked at the two packages, both were wrapped in the same packaging, and were about the same size. They were little boxes wrapped in pink paper with identical green bows.

"Um... I'll open the left," Iris said.

Naruto handed Iris the package to Iris' left.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and took notice of this. They kept quiet so they wouldn't disturb this beautiful moment.

Iris tore into the first package's bow and tore the ribbon.

Her face absolutely lit up when she saw what she got.

"A new PET," Iris said joyfully as she took it out of the package and admired it.

It was the same kind of PET that Lan and the others used. It was pink with violet butterfly print, and the NaviMark was that of a pink butterfly with green edges.

"Oh Naruto! It's beautiful!" Iris said.

"It wasn't anything really," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto!" Iris said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, silently crying into his collar.

"There's another surprise for you too," Naruto said. "Go ahead. Turn it on."

Iris did so happily, and nearly hugged Naruto again when she saw her three sisters sitting in her PET, lazily enjoying themselves.

"Heya sis, how's it going?" Phoenix asked.

"You're human now? You look the same?" Karat said jokingly.

"You look very well," Key added.

Iris broke down into tears of joy. "Oh Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto waved his finger. "I'm not done yet."

Naruto leaned forward, a bright blush went across Iris' face.

She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," Naruto said.

Iris opened her eyes, and reached up. She touched something soft of texture, and smooth of feel.

Naruto picked up a mirror that was on a desk nearby and held it up to Iris' face.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she was now wearing exact replicas of her butterfly hairclips.

"Oh Naruto. I don't know what to say," Iris said.

Naruto leaned forward, wiping away one of Iris' tears. "Just don't cry anymore. Okay."

"It makes me sad seeing my friends like that," Naruto added.

Iris wiped away the remaining tears. "You got it."

Naruto got up, but stopped when he heard Iris get up.

"Oh. And thank you. I'll cherish these always," Iris said.

A slight blush crossed Naruto's face. "Uh... Don't worry about it... Um... I'm going to go."

Naruto quickly ran out the door, leaving a very happy girl with two heartfelt gifts.

Iris held her new PET to her heart. "Naruto. Thank you."

"Awww. That's so sweet," Roll said patting Iris' shoulder.

Iris nearly leapt out of her skin. "No no. Its not like that. We're just friends."

Roll winked. "Hehe. Sure you are."

"Hey dad. What're we going to do now?" MegaMan asked. "I mean I can't go around being called _MegaMan_."

"Well. You'll be called the name you're given. Right _Hub_," Lan said.

MegaMan smiled. It had been ages since he'd been called that name. "Hub it is then."

"What about us?" Roll and Meddy asked.

"Well," Mr. Famous said. "We'll need to draw up some birth certificates. If word of this got out to the wrong person, then fully materialized navis could be a huge problem."

"Hey hold that thought. I have a call," Lan said turning on his PET. "Hello?"

"Lan! What happened? I just picked up a _huge_ energy spike."

"Onii-San?" Lan said.

"Who?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Anonymous' operator," Lan said. "Don't worry. He's a good guy."

He nodded.

"So what happened?" Onii-San asked.

Lan looked around, making sure nobody was listening. "The Cyber World Gate has just completed its first test run. MegaMan, Roll, Iris, and Meddy are now materialized as humans."

"Ah. I see," Onii-San said. "Well good luck with that."

"Wait! Before you hand up, does Anonymous want to come to the human world?" Lan asked.

"After today's little fiasco, I think I'll pass," Anonymous said.

"How'd you know about that?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I'm standing right here."

Everyone turned around and nearly had a heart attack seeing Onii-San standing in the room.

"How'd you get in here without anyone noticing?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"How else?"

Everyone did a double-take, turning back to the door then to the windows. Apparently Onii-San had moved to the other end of the room in that brief moment.

"I'll just take my leave," Onii-San said as he opened up the window and jumped out.

Everyone rushed to the window, but were shocked when he had disappeared.

"Maybe he's a ninja too," Lan said.

* * *

That night, everyone went home to their respective homes.

Roll followed Maylu, Meddy followed Jasmine, and Iris decided to stay with Yai for a while.

As for MegaMan. I mean Hub.

**Hikari Residence**

Haruka was washing dishes. It was dark, and she was waiting for her husband and son to return.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know where the others are?" she asked.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, drinking a tall glass of milk. "Sorry. Don't know."

The next moment there was a knocking sound on the door.

Haruka turned around and saw Lan and Yuichiro enter the door, shoulder to shoulder.

"What are you two hiding?" she asked.

Lan and Yuichiro spread apart, revealing a brown haired boy as he closed the door.

"Hi mom," the brown haired boy said.

Haruka's eyes widened. "Hub? Is that you?"

He nodded. "Yeah mom. Its me."

She suddenly dropped the dishes she was washing and ran over to her other son.

"Oh Hub. I thought I'd never be able to hug you again," she said happily. Tears flooding from her eyes.

"I missed you too mom," Hub said.

Haruka suddenly turned around, remembering that she had dropped a plate in her rush.

Everyone turned around and saw Naruto laying on his belly, holding the dish Haruka dropped an inch before it hit the ground between his fingers.

"Oops. Sorry about that," she said.

"Wow. I'm glad you were here. Otherwise that dish would've been broken," Lan said.

Naruto sighed as he held up the dish. "I can just tell that the next week will be pretty crazy."

* * *

**Well folks, some of you have asked if Naruto was the only one who could use the Cyber World Gate to materialize in the real world. I had planned on using the gate again in a future chapter, but didn't know how to pull it coherently into the story.**

**Well now it's been done, and with MegaMan, Roll, Meddy, and Iris all able to materialize in the real world, you can guess that things will get a little crazy around here.****

* * *

**

**100 Rules of Anime Column**

**Anime Law #40 - Law of Nasal Sanguination - When sexually aroused, males in Anime don't get erections, they get nosebleeds. No one's sure why this is, though... the current theory suggests that larger eyes means smaller sinuses and thinner sinus tissue (see Law #38 above). Females don't get nosebleeds, but invariably get one heck of a blush along the cheeks and across the nose, suggesting a lot of bloodflow to that region. **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**If anyone has any suggestions for what Roll and Meddy should be named when they're human, then feel free to leave a review or send a message.**

**MegaMan was born human before he became a navi, so he already has his human name.**

**Iris ventured into the human world once too, using a CopyBot, so her name will remain the same.**

**Please leave a review or send a message. The suggestion you leave could be their names when they're in their human forms for the story.**


	45. Anonymous' Heart and Sister

**Okay folks, this chapter is kind of filler material before you get to read the next Story Arc.**

**Call it what you will, but it will be by far the longest Story Arc I've written for this fic.**

**I don't think that the Memory Data chapters count as a Story Arc, because while it is divided into separate chapters, it takes place in the same "time frame". But hey, it's up to you to interpret it as you see fit.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It'll give some other characters a chance to shine.**

* * *

**Cyber World: NME Hidden Server, Unknown Location**

Anonymous, SamuraiMan, and the recently adopted Amy were all lounging within a dark, but spacious cyber space.

SamuraiMan was sitting in the corner meditating. He had polished his swords and scrubbed his scabbards. His clothes had been cleaned and pressed, and his mask had just been refitted, and the eye holes calibrated for a 12% peripheral vision boost.

Amy was watching a cartoon on the TV screen. Today she had her hair braided in two ponytails, which was done by, to his own embarrassment, Anonymous.

Meanwhile Anonymous was reading over the employment criterion for the current New Mystery Enterprises agents. They were few and far in-between, but all specialized in their own respective fields.

"Hm. One agent is currently stationed in Den Tech," Anonymous said as he looked at a globe of the world. "One is out on another expedition, location unknown. The third is on vacation in the tropics. And Jonny Lee Largent is currently with my NetOp getting the new chip completed."

As Anonymous put the globe and list away, the phone started to ring.

He traced an outline in the air and pulled out a phone. "Hello?"

There was a quiet mumbling on the other side of the phone.

"Ah. I see. Got it," Anonymous said before hanging up the phone.

SamuraiMan stood from meditating. "Milord. What is it?"

Anonymous stretched. "Our main Battle Chip Developer has just finished the next batch of Custom-Built battle chips, and I need to meet up with his navi to pick them up."

"Ooh can I go?" Amy asked sitting up from her chair. "Can I go can I go can I go?"

Anonymous sweatdropped. "Sorry Amy. This is important cargo, and I can't risk it getting intercepted."

Amy pouted as she glared at Anomymous. "You're _mean_ big bwother."

_Hehe. That adorable way she talks actually warms my icy, pitch black, spiteful, malicious, hate-filled heart_, Anonymous thought to himself smiling on the inside.

"No can do," Anonymous said sitting on his heels to be eye level with the child navi. "First. This is very important cargo. If it were to get out into the main populace, then it'd be very bad. And second. I'm not your _brother_. I'm just taking care of you until I can find you a better home, or a new owner."

"_SamuwaiMan_," Amy complained, "can't I go? Please?"

SamuraiMan looked down to face the small child navi, which was a mistake on his part, because she was using the Puppy Dog eyes on him.

_Good lord. Even ShadeMan couldn't resist obeying her_, SamuraiMan thought to himself.

_Don't you dare do it_, Anonymous mouthed behind Amy, an evil aura emanating from him. _Don't you dare._

SamuraiMan's will was torn. Does he obey his Lord, or does he succumb to the omnipotent power that is the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Sure thing!" SamuraiMan blurted out, his mind being made up on the matter.

"Thank you SamuwaiMan!" Amy said in her cute little voice.

_Damn it_, Anonymous mouthed. "Just be careful Amy. And come back if anything happens. Okay?"

"Okay big bwother," Amy said cheerfully as she grabbed the Compass and walked into a link to Net City.

After she left, there was a tense silence between SamuraiMan and Anonymous.

"So. Hehe," SamuraiMan chuckled weakly. "Errr."

Anonymous glared at him with hate filled eyes. The deepest swells of evil welling up within him.

The next moment SamuraiMan fell to his knees and started begging for his life.

_Pathetic_, Anonymous thought to himself about his vassal.

"Be thankful I have other things to do right now," Anonymous said. "Otherwise you wouldn't live to see tomorrow after betraying me."

SamuraiMan raised his head, still on his hands and knees. "What is it you are going to do Milord?"

Anonymous gestured to himself. "Look at me! Aside from my eye color, I'm practically a carbon copy of my NetOp. I need to change outfits."

SamuraiMan stood. "But what about Amy. Why do you not let her call your Lordship brother?"

"Because she's not my sister, and I'm not her brother," he said. "Besides," he sighed, "to be a brother, I'd have to express emotion. And emotion is a weakness I will not tolerate."

"But Milord," SamuraiMan said, "emotion is not a weakness. It is-"

"Blah blah blah, yakity yak yak," Anonymous interrupted. "Emotion is a source of great strength my ass. Every hero who held emotion in their heart was eventually crushed by their so called emotion, and they paid for it with their lives."

_I won't be weak. I will be strong, and that is that_, Anonymous thought to himself angrily as he stormed off to get himself modified with a new look.

SamuraiMan sighed. _Milord does not wish to bring emotion to his heart, even though it will bring great strength. I guess he'll have to learn this lesson the hard way. One way or another._

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy skipped happily through the city, following the Compass she had snatched from Anonymous' hand.

_Lets see. I just follow the arrow, get the battle chips, and bring them back to Anny (he playful nickname for Anonymous). He'll be so happy_, she thought to herself with a smile.

She rounded a corner, but suddenly bumped into a blonde navi carrying a large key on her back.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Amy said.

The girl navi helped her up. "No. It's okay. So what're you doing?"

"I'm helping my big brother," Amy said.

"And just who would your brother be?" the girl navi asked.

"Anonymous," Amy said. "Although I like to call him Anny."

"Well, good luck with that," the blonde navi said as she walked away.

"Hey miss. What's your name?" Amy called.

"Its Key," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Amy giggled to herself. "Oh. No reason."

Key waved her off and walked along.

Amy picked up the compass and continued.

* * *

A few minutes later.

Amy got to an intersection when the arrow on the Compass suddenly shifted to the left.

The faced left, and noticed that it was pointing down a dark alleyway.

She gulped, as she was still a little scared of dark places.

"Hello?" she called down the dark alley.

At the end she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Come here," a voice said from down the alley. Its voice was like that of a beast, or a monster, or something.

Amy swallowed._ I have to do this._

She walked forward, leaving the comfort of the street behind her.

"That's right," the voice said. "Closer."

Amy stepped forward a little bit more, scared out of her mind.

However, she was more willing to impress Anonymous then be scared.

She stood only a few feet from in front of the glowing yellow eyes. A veil of darkness keeping him in the shadows from Amy.

"Who are you?" she asked in a scared little voice.

She caught a gleam of something to the side, and noticed that the gleam was moving forward.

She defensively put her arms in front of her face, waiting for the creature in the alley to tear her to shreds.

It did not.

She looked down and saw that an arm with gold colored claws was handing her a little bag.

After a tense moment, she took the bag and looked into it.

Inside were several, shiny new battle chips. All were clearly custom built, and none available to the general public.

"Um. Thanks you," Amy said weakly before walking down the alleyway.

"Before you go," the voice called. Amy turned around. "Tell Anonymous that work is progressing steadily but surely."

She noticed as he turned around that his feet had claws too, and a tail swished out of the shadows into the light.

"Oh, and that I'll want my rematch when we meet up again," the voice said before completely disappearing into the shadows.

The veil of darkness that held the alley in its grip was gone, revealing nothing more then an empty alley.

She looked down into the bag again. She smiled as the new battle chips gleamed in the bright light.

"Hehe. Anny will be so happy!" Amy cheered before walking out of the alley.

As she skipped out of the alley and headed back to Anonymous' base, several pairs of evil eyes glared at her, and her bag of rare battle chips, from the darkness of another alley.

* * *

SamuraiMan was meditating in the corner of the room once again. Waiting for either Anonymous or Amy to return.

"Well. I'm done. What do you think?"

SamuraiMan opened his eyes from underneath his helmet and looked at Anonymous. His new look nearly giving him a caniption.

Anonymous was now wearing a pitch black jacket with the picture of a snake crawling around the back of a skull, into the right eye socket, and down to the bottom and hissing. He now wore red cargo pants with black trim, and red and black shoes in a checkerboard pattern.

"Milord. Not to question your judgement. But why did you get a new look?" he asked after not having a heart attack.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his voice a little gruffer. "So that I'm not a carbon copy of my NetOp. And so that Amy will stop seeing me as her brother."

"I still don't see why you think emotion makes you weak," SamuraiMan said. "Emotion can become a more powerful weapon then any other."

Anonymous closed his eyes, remembering all the violence he's seen, the people dying around him, and the heroes who fell because of their emotion. "Like I said. Emotion. Is for the weak."

The next moment, the door opened, and Amy walked through.

There was something different about her though. She was...

Crying.

Anonymous of course, being the emotionless bastard he was, wasn't willing to ask. So it was up to SamuraiMan to ask.

"Little one," SamuraiMan asked kneeling down. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Amy tried to stifle her crying long enough to speak.

"Someone, sniff, attacked me on the way home," Amy cried.

_I knew it was a bad idea to send her on her own_, Anonymous thought to himself.

"And then, sniff," Amy cried. "They took the battle chips."

Anonymous' eyes widened.

_FUCK! If those get out into the open market, then we're totally screwed. Who knows how many unlicensed battle chips we've been using all this time._

_For one thing, Police Chief Keifer would get a big fat promotion if he found out about this. And..._

_DAMA. That bastard Chaud would have a FIELD DAY if he got wind of this!_

Amy continued to cry, tears streaming down her face. "I'm, sniff, sorry, sniff, Anny."

She ran over to him and buried her face into the side of his jacket. "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Anonymous' eyes widened even more, if at all possible.

For some reason, he felt like something was pulling at his heart.

_What?! What is this feeling!?_ Anonymous demanded himself as memories from the past plagued his mind.

"So sorry, sniff. So sorry," Amy continued to cry.

* * *

**MegaMan ZX Soundtrack - Black Burn**

Anonymous was suddenly somewhere else.

A world of white was all around, it fanned out in all directions. No end to it in sight.

"Where am I?" Anonymous said as he floated in the nothingness.

"You are within," a calm voice said.

Anonymous turned around. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious," the calm voice said from every direction. "I have been watching you."

Anonymous smirked. "So what if you are. You won't convince me to open my heart. I've seen it plenty of times, people with emotions are eventually crushed by them."

"That may be true," the voice said, as if admitting that Anonymous had a point. "But ask yourself this. Why did those who you saw long ago fight so valiantly?"

Anonymous' smirk died. "How the hell should I know?"

"They followed their hearts," the voice said. "Some lived. Others died. But what matters is that they stood on their own two legs and walked forward."

Anonymous pointed in a direction accusingly. "So what if they did. Emotions are for the weak, they only slow you down."

The voice paused. "Tell me. Why do you think young Amy wanted so fervishly to do you that favor?"

Anonymous didn't know what to say.

"It was love," the voice said. "The desire to be close to someone"

Anonymous shrugged. "So why does she look up to me then?"

"Since you saved her, her world has been all the better. Since she was abandoned by her NetOp, she was alone, scared, and terrified. Without a place to go or a shoulder to cry on. But when you came along, you became her ray of hope. Her sunshine. Her angel in shining armor."

Anonymous cringed at the use of the word _angel_. "Now I know why Laharl complains when someone says _Eternal Love_."

After he gagged a bit, his features eased. "What's your point?"

"You need to realize. Emotion is not a weakness. It is your greatest strength," the voice said.

Anonymous turned away from one direction crossing his arms.

"You know what I say to be the truth," the voice said.

Anonymous was silent for a moment.

"Even if it were true," Anonymous started. "Its not like I can just open up my heart on the drop of a pin. After keeping it sealed away, I wouldn't know where to start."

The voice laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Anonymous demanded.

"Your heart was _never_ sealed away," the voice said. "You had only convinced yourself that it was. In truth you have always held emotion in your heart."

There was a flash of light all around him.

"What's happening?" Anonymous said as the world of white around him faded.

"My time has come to an end," the voice said. "It is up to you to decide your fate. To remain sealed up in your own selfish desire for strength. Or to embrace the love around you, and defend those who are precious to you."

Anonymous sighed as he himself began to fade. "Sorry for the trouble man. I guess I was being pretty selfish."

A rainbow silhouette formed and stood in front of Anonymous. "I am glad you have seen things my way."

"But remember this," Anonymous added before he faded completely. "I may be using my heart and let my emotions see the light of day. But I'll still fight like a deranged bastard. You got me?"

If the rainbow silhouette had a visible face, it would've smiled.

* * *

Anonymous had returned to his body, at the same moment he left.

Amy continued to cry into his side.

Anonymous' eyes were no longer filled with anger, but with understanding.

"There there," he said reassuringly as he placed his arms around Amy. "It'll be alright."

He picked her up. She was now riding on his back, piggy-back style. "Now lets go teach those bastards not to mess with my sister."

SamuraiMan almost had a caniption at hearing Anonymous using the word sister.

Anonymous ran to the gate that separated their server from Net City.

"Tell the boss man I'm borrowing a couple of chips from the previous shipment," Anonymous said to SamuraiMan as he grabbed a few chips from a nearby shelf. None had been used yet.

"Uh... Yes Milord," SamuraiMan bowed before Anonymous and Amy left.

_What happened? Five minutes ago, he wouldn't even utter the word sister_, SamuraiMan thought to himself. _And suddenly he's having her ride piggy-back?_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Net City.

"Yo. Phoenix. Key. How is everything?" Key asked her two sisters.

"Its cool," Phoenix said as she drank a CyberSlushie.

"What about you?" Key asked her other sister.

"I'm fine. What took you so long?" Karat asked.

"I met Anonymous' adopted sister," Key said.

"Sister?" Phoenix said in disbelief.

"Last I heard he was a deranged bastard," Karat said out of place.

"Oh come now," Key said correcting her sister. "He may be a little deranged, evil, maniacal, spiteful, malicious, and rough around the edges... Where was I going with this again?"

Phoenix finished her CyberSlushie and flattened it on her forehead.

"Oh now I remember," Key said. "But he's still a sweetheart with a heart of gold."

"OKAY AMY! WHERE DID THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS GO?!" a loud voice suddenly cried out.

Phoenix, Karat, and Key turned around and saw Anonymous with his little sister on his shoulders.

"I think they went that way," she said pointing off into the distance.

"IF YOU NO GOOD PIECES OF SHIT CAN HEAR ME, THEN I'M COMING FOR YOUR DAMNED CARCASES!" Anonymous shouted, catching the attention of half the Net City residence.

The three sisters followed Anonymous' rant.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BURN IN HELL!"

"A heart of gold huh?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't think what came out of his mouth comes with a heart of gold," Karat said. "Trust me I know," she said as she pulled out a nondescript ruby and began appraising it.

"C'mon. I wanna see what happens," Key said as she picked up her sisters and dragged them away.

* * *

"And so the next thing I do is I kick the girl down and take the chips," a star-themed navi said to a black HeelNavi in a dark alley.

"Dude. That's evil," the black HeelNavi said. He turned around when he heard footsteps. "What the FU-"

"Hades Battle Chip in! Download!"

The next moment, the black HeelNavi was shot through the forehead and was deleted instantly.

"What the hell?" the start-themed navi said as he turned around to see who deleted his buddy.

It was a navi in a black skull cloak with red and black pants, and black and white checker shoes. In his hand he held a fancy gun with the roman numerals XIII on the side.

Riding on his back was a small child-style navi.

"Who the hell are you?" the star-themed navi demanded.

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine," the navi with the girl on his back retorted.

"Very well then," the star-themed navi said.

"I am StarMan," the navi said. StarMan was a humanoid navi with gold boots that stopped at the knees, gold spiky hair, and a gold scarf that had a star on the end. His body suit was white at the arms, and waist and legs. His face was white, he had pitch black eyes, and his NaviMark was a yellow star over a black background.

_I should've seen this one coming_, Anonymous thought to himself.

"That's him Anny!" the child navi said. "He's the one who took the battle chips."

"Anny? Seriously?" StarMan said before he started laughing uncontrollably.

The next moment, both his arms were shot off in the same second.

"What the hell man?!" StarMan demanded as he fell on his butt.

"The name's _Anonymous_," he said pointing the gun to StarMan's head. "Now tell me where the battle chips are."

"You'll never get me to tell," StarMan said defiantly.

Or at least as defiantly as a guy on his butt with both arms shot off could anyway.

"Wrong answer," Anonymous said before shooting StarMan in both knees.

Anonymous tightened the grip on his gun. "Talk. And I _may_ just spare you."

"VideoMan! Punk! They're in the UnderNet!" StarMan said. "They have the chips. I was just sent here to get the word around. Find a buyer you know."

Anonymous smirked. "That's all I needed to know," he said in a malicious voice.

"Amy. Could you cover your ears and look the other way for a moment?" Anonymous asked as gingerly as his voice would allow.

"Sure," she said as she hopped off his back and looked the other way after covering her ears.

Anonymous held the gun (which was assumed to be the Hades battle chip) to StarMan's head.

"Wait a minute," StarMan said as he backed himself into the alley. "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me if I talked."

"I said, and I quote, _Talk, and I may just spare you_," Anonymous said quoting himself as he put his finger to the trigger. "There's a big difference in _wouldn't_ and _might_."

"No please!" StarMan pleaded. "I'm begging!"

"Bye bye," Anonymous said with a smile on his face as he pulled the trigger.

A loud bang rang out through Net City.

**StarMan, deleted.**

"What did you do?" Amy asked as Anonymous walked by and picker her up.

"Oh, just took care of a loose end," he said playfully.

He made sure to keep Amy's eyes turned away from the body, which now had several bullet holes in it.

* * *

Meanwhile. On the building above the alley, three navis watched the whole ordeal from there.

"Wow. That guy's pretty ruthless," Phoenix said nibbling on some popcorn as the last of StarMan's data faded away.

"Definitely no heart of gold _there_," Karat said.

"C'mon guys, I know he's good somewhere," Key said trying to convince her sisters.

"What's the deal sis? Do you _like_ him?" Phoenix asked.

Key's cheeks became red. "No... Maybe... Yes..."

"Hehe. I totally called it," Phoenix said. "Pay up."

Karat unwillingly passed ten thousand Zenny to Phoenix.

"Heh. Easy money," she said as she counted her spoils.

Key listlessly dragged her two sisters along.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anonymous and Amy stood in the UnderNet. A leftover portal from the Invasion was hidden by Anonymous, need he use it again.

"Alright. StarMan said that VideoMan and Punk are somewhere down here," Anonymous said as he looked around.

"What did you do to StarMan?" Amy asked innocently.

"Did you turn around or uncover your ears?" Anonymous asked.

Amy shook her head.

"You don't need to worry about it," Anonymous said. He smiled, "Just know he won't ever hurt you again. For a while anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked.

Anonymous started walking. "StarMan was a Darkloid. A navi without a human operator. They evolved independently from bits and pieces of leftover data, and they became as they were. If you delete one, after a while, they'll come back."

"Is there a way to stop them?" Amy asked.

Anonymous chuckled. "There is. If all the humans held kindness, and not darkness in their hearts, then there'd be no Dark Energy left to fuel them coming back. That may be what my NetOp is planing for the future."

"But you need to know this Amy," Anonymous continued. "There is always darkness in people's hearts. Like the person who abandoned you. There's no firewall to the human heart, so just about anything can get in there. I don't think darkness will ever leave people's hearts. Not forever anyway."

"Is there anyone who has gotten the darkness out of their hearts?" Amy asked.

"Only a few I know of," Anonymous said. "There's Lan, MegaMan, ProtoMan, and..."

"And?" she asked.

"My NetOp," Anonymous said. "Although his circumstances were, _different_ from the others."

"How come you mentioned ProtoMan but not Chaud?" she asked.

Anonymous remained silent. _Because after seeing him, he's just like that emo duck butt-haired Sasuke._

"Oh. By the way. What's that?" Amy asked.

Anonymous looked forward and saw something he... didn't want to put up with right now.

"Amy. Cover your ears," Anonymous said.

Amy did as she was told.

Anonymous took a deep breath in.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Key, Phoenix, and Karat had followed Anonymous and were now in the UnderNet.

"What are we doing down here anyway?" Phoenix asked.

"Trying to show us the Deranged Bastard has a heart of gold," Karat said.

_Anonymous. I know you're good somewhere. And I'll find it_, Key thought to herself.

The next moment, something rang out through the air.

"FUCK!"

"Yeah. A _real_ heart of gold there," Karat said.

Key dragged her two sisters along. "C'mon you two. Anonymous may need our help."

* * *

Anonymous was now surrounded by hundreds of purple and black HeelNavis on all sides.

He punched another one in the face, causing its head to fly clean off.

"Damn it. There's no end to these guys," Anonymous cursed._ If it were just me here, these shitstains would be no problem. But with Amy here, I can't direct all of my power into beating the living daylights out of them._

"Anny. I'm sorry for losing the battle chips," Amy apologized for what was probably the eighth time.

"Don't sweat it," Anonymous said. "Once this is all said and done, maybe I'll give you a little combat training."

Amy clapper her hands. "Yay!"

Anonymous' features changed to a scowl. _Yeah, maybe if I ever get rid of these guys. There's just no end to them... Wait I've got it!_

Anonymous began forming handsigns.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked.

"A little trick to get us out of here," Anonymous said. "Just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

Amy nodded and closed her eyes.

The HeelNavis continued to walk forward.

Anonymous finished forming handsigns. "Forbidden Jutsu! Dark Paradise!"

The ground shook, and suddenly giant walls of stone rose from the ground.

The HeelNavis looked around, wondering what kind of attack this was.

Their question was soon answered. They were now surrounded on all sides by thick cobblestone walls, their surfaces too smooth to climb out.

They looked down and noticed that green grass was growing all around on rolling hills. Beautiful flowers were abound. Sakura trees took root, and ponds with lily pads began to form. Bumble bees and humming birds began flying around.

Anonymous smirked. "Last chance. Surrender or die."

The HeelNavis began to laugh.

"Oh well. Been nice knowin' ya," Anonymous said with a smirk as he leapt up and landed on one of the ramparts of the walls.

The navis looked around and noticed something.

Everything in the garden was starting to change.

In a big way.

The grass began to die. The flowers grew dark and contorted, their stems becoming covered with thorns, and the petals fell off revealing evil, black and yellow eyes. The hills transformed into horrifying maws of death, with hundreds of jagged teeth. The trees also grew massive, their limbs stretched in all directions, and mouths dripping acid grew out from the ends. The bumble bees became giant evil insects with horrifying mandibles, and the once tame humming birds turned into demonic flying creatures with rows of razor sharp fangs in their beaks. The lily pads shriveled and turned into swamp monsters, and the clear water of the ponds turned to pools of blood, a stray limb or two in each one. Lastly the walls, once perfectly aligned cobblestones, now grew dark and jagged, bloody spikes forming out, and dead bodies impaled on the ends. The scent of flowers left the area, and now only the smell of death remained.

In contrast, where the garden was once beautiful and serene, it was now more horrifying then any nightmare within the range of human understanding.

Anonymous pulled out a camcorder. "Hehe. After this is said and done with, I'm plastering this all over the internet."

The HeelNavis began to freak out as the thorns tore at their legs, the trees began picking them off one by one melting them with their acid, the maws in the earth enjoyed their feast, the bees and the birds mauling anyone who came near, and any who tried to climb up the walls were impaled by new spikes growing out at will.

The smell of death became more permeable, and it was almost like you could taste the death.

"Mmmm. Tasty," Anonymous said maliciously as he licked his lips. Obviously people could taste the death emanating from the walled garden. "Nothing like a good _bloodbath_ to get the blood flowing."

An evil smile creased his face.

Twenty minutes of blood, guts, and gore passed, and Anonymous didn't take his eyes off it for a monment.

He then picked Amy up and left the Dark Paradise behind. Although for Amy's sake, she had been blindfolded.

"Anny. What's that funny smell?" Amy asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Anonymous said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three sisters came upon a large walled area.

"What's this?" Key asked as she looked around. The walls looked like cobblestone.

"Don't know. But what's that smell?" Karat asked holding her nose.

"Lets check it out," Phoenix said.

After five minutes of strenuous physical labor, Phoenix and Karat narrowly climbed to the top of the wall.

"What took you two so long?" Key asked as she stood over them.

"Huh? How'd you get up here so fast?" Phoenix asked.

"The stairs," she said bluntly pointing to a set of stairs running along the side of the wall.

Phoenix and Karat looked over the edge of the wall and saw horrifying things in a giant garden tearing up an army of HeelNavis.

Karat watched as evil trees, swamp monsters, and thorns tore an unfortunate HeelNavi limb from limb. Literally.

"Okay now that's just sick," she said as she watched its head roll across the ground.

"If you think that's sick, then take a look at that," Phoenix said as she watched another HeelNavi get impaled by several insect stingers and ripped into little slivers with bird talons.

"You don't even want to know what I'm seeing," Key added.

The torture she was witnessing was so horrifying, that not even I could describe it. It was just so very terrible.

As an added bonus, random limbs were flying everywhere. One of them almost hit Karat.

* * *

Anonymous continued from the most recent addition to the UnderNet.

After a few minutes, you could almost not smell the death and gore.

Anonymous looked back into the camcorder, savoring the images he had captured that would put any Quadruple-R Rated horror film to shame.

**Author's Note:  
****If you want a comparison, imagine the most horrifying thing you've ever seen in a horror movie. The Dark Paradise is the horror movie, and the most horrifying thing you've seen is an episode of the Telitubbies.**

_Hehehehehehe. Sweet_, he thought to himself before he closed the camcorder.

"Anny! I see two guys in the distance," Amy called out.

Amonymous pulled out a telescope and looked into the distance. In it he could vaguely see two figures standing. One was red, the other black.

"I can't get a good look at them," Anonymous said as he looked into the telescope. "Amy, would you mind hitting the ZOOM button."

Amy did as she was asked.

The next moment, the telescope shot out and the end slammed right into the red armored navi, sending him flying into the distance.

"I see one of them," Anonymous said. "The other one got some good air time."

Anonymous ran toward the other navi.

"What was that?!" the black navi demanded. "When Telescopes Attack?"

"State your name!" Anonymous demanded.

"Oh ho! I am the Cyber Worlds greatest Cinematic Genius," the navi monologued. "I am VideoMan!"

_Once again, should've seen this coming_, Anonymous thought as he began to realize that some navi's names became really obvious.

"Tell me _CinemaMan_," Anonymous said jokingly. "Where are the battle chips you've recently acquired."

"The name is VideoMan!" he shouted. "And you just sent the guy holding the battle chips into next month." VideoMan was a tall humanoid navi in a black jumpsuit with green lines on his arms, legs, and body. On his arms were two rollers, obviously for film. On his head was a projector with three lenses. His NaviMark was a green triangle that represented PLAY.

"Just shut up and fight," Anonymous said. "I already deleted StarMan. So either surrender or die."

**Anonymous vs VideoMan**

"Don't think I'll lose that easily," VideoMan said. Two black bars appeared at the sides of his face for dramatic effect.

"You idiots! The other way!" VideoMan barked at two HeelNavis as they changed the black bars from vertical to horizontal.

_Man. These guys are so pathetic, I almost want to spare them_, Anonymous thought to himself.

_Almost, _he added as an afterthought.

"Tape Reel!" VideoMan shouted as two rolls appeared to his sides. A line of film separated him from Anonymous.

He waited a minute, expecting Anonymous to try and break through the line.

"What's the matter? Too scared?" he taunted.

He felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around, and it was Anonymous.

"How did you get past my defense?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I walked around," Anonymous coyly said before pulling out a giant baseball bat and hit VideoMan, sending him flying off into the distance toward the east.

"Where did he go?" Amy asked from behind a random boulder.

"Wait for it," Anonymous said as he looked at a watch.

There was a screaming sound coming from the west.

Anonymous swung the bat around and brought down on top of VideoMan as he flew towards him from the opposite direction.

VideoMan fell to the ground in a heap. His body covered in various stamps from several countries.

"Thank you Laws of Cartoon Violence!" Anonymous said as he peeled a stamp from Cream Land off of VideoMan's forehead.

VideoMan leapt up and pointed at Anonymous. "You haven't won yet! Rewind!"

VideoMan's damage began to heal. "What do you think of me now?!"

Anonymous' face was devoid of emotion.

He merely kicked VideoMan in the crotch, and let VideoMan fall to the ground in a heap once again.

_Wow. This is almost so easy it's painful_, Anonymous thought to himself. _Almost._

VideoMan got up, holding the afflicted area. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Fast Forward!"

VideoMan started zipping across the field at high speeds. Although really it was just a little bit faster then before. "Haha! What do you think of me now?"

Anonymous noticed that VideoMan's pattern was becoming a little predictable.

When VideoMan made his next sweep, Anonymous did three things.

One, just as VideoMan was coming at him, he stepped to the side. Two, he stuck his foot out as he parried the attack. And three, watching VideoMan fall flat on his face once again.

_Pathetic_, Anonymous thought to himself.

"I've not lost yet! I still have my trump card!" VideoMan said.

The next moment, Anonymous was standing behind Amy, holding a sword to her throat.

"Surrender or the girl dies!" VideoMan shouted.

"That isn't _Amy_," Anonymous curtly said.

"She's not?" VideoMan asked.

"No. _My_ girl is over there," Anonymous said pointing to another boulder with Amy sitting on it.

"Then who do I have here?" VideoMan asked as he looked at his hostage.

His "hostage" unzipped herself from the forehead to the waist, revealing an old fashioned round black bomb. The fuse was burning away at a slow but yet fast rate.

VideoMan held up a sign that said "HELP" on it before the bomb exploded in his face.

"This guy may be annoying as hell," Anonymous said. "But the entertainment value makes it worth putting up with him."

"I'll get you for that!" VideoMan shouted as he lunged at Anonymous.

Anonymous ran away to a nearby tree with two hollows in the side.

Anonymous jumped into the bottom one, and VideoMan was amazed at how limber Anonymous must've been to be able to fit in there.

"I've got you now you wascally NetNavi!" VideoMan said as he took an old-fashioned rifle and shoved it into the bottom hollow.

The moment he did, another rifle barrel came out the top hollow and aimed itself at his head.

He pulled it in and out to see if it was his or his adversary's that was going out. At the moment he pulled his rifle out of the hollow, the one aimed at him retreated.

An idea dawned on him, and he tied a red cloth to his rifle barrel.

When he shoved it in, a rifle barrel with a blue cloth with white polka-dots tied to it came out.

"AH HA!" VideoMan said as he pulled the trigger...

And shot himself with buck-shot.

Covered in soot, he pulled his gun barrel out and saw that now it had the blue and white polka-dotted cloth on it.

He turned around and saw Anonymous nibbling on a carrot while wearing a rabbit suit.

"Eh," he munched on his carrot. "What's up doc?"

VideoMan began to fume.

"Tape Strike!"

A reel of film shot out from his arms and it gathered film.

He swung it around in a wide arc and expected Anonymous to take the hit.

He was wrong.

As soon as the attack hit, all he did was knock over a cardboard cutout that was surprisingly lifelike.

"Ain't I just a stinker?" Anonymous taunted in a certain accent as he continued to munch on his carrot.

VideoMan's black skin turned red, and steam began blowing out of his ears.

"That's it! I'm taking you down!" VideoMan fumed. "Replay! Times 10000!"

"Oh my gosh,"Anonymous play acted as he took off the rabbit suit. "_It's over nine thousand_."

The projector on VideoMan's head flared to life as replay data formed around him.

The light cleared, and he was suddenly sitting on top of ten thousand "Amys".

In one coordinated movement, they all unzipped themselves, revealing they all had old-timey explosives.

"Mommy," VideoMan weakly said before the ten thousand explosives went off all at once.

**VideoMan, Deleted.**

"Well that was easy," Anonymous said. "Now where's Punk?"

"Right here smart guy!"

Anonymous turned around and saw a large rolling sphere with spikes on the sides and a brown belt in the center with two rows of spikes. On the top of it, was an orange mohawk.

* * *

At a distance away, Key and her two sisters watched the fight between Anonymous and VideoMan.

Phoenix laughed as VideoMan was sent all around the Cyber world and came back covered in stamps.

Karat laughed when VideoMan used Rewind and got kicked in the crotch.

Key couldn't help but laugh as Anonymous pulled the "barrel in the tree hollow" trick.

And last but not least, all of them laughed as VideoMan deleted himself on ten thousand explosives.

"Hey guys, I don't think it's over yet," Key said as she directed her sister's attention to the rolling spiked ball coming right at Anonymous.

* * *

Anonymous dodged out of the way just in time to avoid being flattened.

The spike ball did a U-turn and hopped into the air.

It split in half down the middle and folded into shoulder pads.

"The name's Punk. Prepare to meet your maker!" Punk was a vaguely-humanoid navi. His eyes (which were yellow and red with large brown eyebrows) were mounted above a round red body that wore a white belt around the front. Over the eyes was a large orange mohawk. The shoulder pads he wore were like two shields, with a large spike on the top, and a row of spikes around the edges over a brown band. His shoulders were round red spheres, and his arms were like segmented snakes; his right arm was a in a red gauntlet with a brown band around the wrists with white spikes and a black gloved hand, his right arm was further segmented and had a red bludgeon on the end with a brown tip and several spikes. Brown bands around the hips had white spikes, his kneepads were red with a spike on them and the feet were segmented. The NaviMark was an orange horizontal zigzag line over a brown background.

Punk pulled off his shields and threw them at Anonymous. "Double-Go-Round!"

Anonymous pulled a battle chip out of his pocket. "Automail! Battle Chip in! Download!"

Anonymous' right sleeve up to his shoulder disappeared. A metal shoulder pad formed, and metal worked its way down to his hand. His new arm was entirely made of metal, with a grate on the forearm. His knuckles were bolts, and his palm segmented into three parts.

He grabbed the first shield, the spikes grinding against his Automail hand making sparks.

Anonymous threw the shield in his hand back into the second one and wedged the two of them together.

Anonymous clapped his hands together, then placed his left palm on his right arm.

There were sparks of blue lightning as the grate on the forearm formed into a blade.

"Any last words? _Punk_?" Anonymous asked.

"Yeah. I _do_," Punk said as he pulled his mace arm forward. "Surrender all of your rare battle chips or the girl dies."

Amy was bound in Snake's mace arm, and by the looks of it she couldn't get free.

"You worthless cur! Let her go!" Anonymous demanded.

Punk pulled one of the battle chips out of the bag he took from Amy and downloaded it.

Three long metal claws grew out of his right hand from between the knuckles. "You're in no position to be making demands!"

_Crap. That must be the Wolverine chip Chimera made_, Anonymous thought_. Those things could tear Amy into ribbons. _

Anonymous disengaged the Automail battle chip.

"Fine. You win," Anonymous said, raising his arms in surrender.

* * *

Key gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's he doing?" Phoenix asked. "Why isn't he doing anything?"

"He doesn't want Punk to hurt Amy," Karat said. "With the distance between them, and the fact that Punk has a set of claws ready to tear her to ribbons, he has no choice."

In the distance, Punk grabbed his shoulder pads and threw them at Anonymous.

Key paled as the shields ripped through Anonymous' sides.

Data began to stream out, and that was only from a grazing blow.

"If he takes another hit like that he's done for!" Karat said.

"We need to go help him!" Phoenix said.

The three of them jumped out from behind the boulder and charged Punk from behind.

"See! I told you Anonymous had a heart of gold!" Key said.

"Another hit like that and you might have to _see it_," Phoenix said.

* * *

Punk walked toward Anonymous, now injured and unable to fight back.

"What's the matter kid? To weak to fight back?" Punk asked as he looked down at Anonymous.

Punk placed the tip of one of the claws onto Anonymous' right cheek and slashed it.

Anonymous flinched, but didn't scream in pain.

Anonymous looked to Amy weakly.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "_Anny_?"

"Don't worry. It'll be okay," he said.

Punk kicked him and stomped him into the ground. "Don't talk like you can do anything! The two of you are going to die! And your rare battle chips will be all mine!"

Amy bit down hard on the arm that had snaked around her.

"Yeowch!" Punk roared in pain as the grip on the girl loosened.

_Now's my chance! _Anonymous thought as he twisted Punk's foot off his chest and grabbed Amy.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Anonymous said.

"No you don't!" Punk said as he thrust his right arm at Anonymous.

Anonymous' eyes widened as the Wolverine claws were stabbed into his back.

He quickly threw Amy out of the way as he was impaled by three claws.

"With these battle chips, I'll be invincible!" Punk laughed as he watched Amy cower in fear.

"Now the question is," he said as he towered over her, "do I kill you _fast_, or _slowly_?"

"Amy... run..." Anonymous weakly spoke. The world began to grow dark around him.

"Too late to save her now!" Punk roared as he pulled his claws out of Anonymous and pointed them at Amy. "DIE!!!"

"PHOENIX FLAME!!!"

A jet of fire shot out at Punk, knocking him off his feet and into the distance.

Key, Karat, and Phoenix rushed over to Anonymous.

Key caught him as he fell. "I've got you."

"Anny?" Amy weakly said as she walked over to him. "Anny wake up!"

**Gurren Lagann soundtrack - Libera Me from Hell**

Tears flowed out of her eyes as she saw the sorry state that her brother was in.

His sides had huge gashes in them, his cheek was cut, and there were three holes running across his chest. In total, the six gashes across his body were leaking large amounts of data.

"Anny... Please wake up!" Amy pleaded as her brother began to die in front of her.

"Amy, I'll do everything I can to save him," Key said as she uses a Recovery 300 battle chip on him.

It was no good, he was still leaking data. If anything, the battle chip bought Anonymous a few moments.

"Amy... I'm sorry... About everything..." Anonymous weakly said. "I've been a fool... not to know that you looked up to me. I'm sorry..."

"Anny don't go!" Amy pleaded. "I need you!"

Key continued to use healing battle chips, but all they did was buy him some more time.

"I'll kill you all!" Punk said as he prepared to carve Amy, Key, and what was left of Anonymous into ribbons.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Karat said as she brought her arms in front of her and stopped the claws in their tracks.

"PHOENIX RUSH!" Phoenix shouted as she jumped next to the claws and punched Punk several times before using one last explosive punch to send him back.

Anonymous unzipped his jacket, revealing his NaviMark.

He placed his hand over it and pulled a white ball of light out. "Amy... take this... the last of my strength..."

He weakly held it out to Amy.

"No Anny!" Amy pleaded. "You need this!"

He chuckled. "Look at me... I'm a train wreck... And I'm going to die..."

Tears began to flow from Key and Amy's eyes.

"I just wish... I had spent more time with you..." Anonymous weakly said. "Maybe... if I had opened my heart sooner... you wouldn't be crying..."

He held the ball of light to Amy. "Now take it... Where I'm going I won't need it..."

Amy's tears began to fall on Anonymous' now blank NaviMark.

She grabbed his wrist and began to cry more. "Please Anny... DON'T GO!"

A bright light burst out from the ball of light as it resonated with Amy's blank NaviMark.

Punk was about to stab Karat when a wall of light formed in the distance. "What the hell is that?!"

Key shielded her eyes from the light, barely seeing Anonymous' silhouette fade along with Amy's.

"What is this light?" Key asked herself. "Is she a Synchronizer too?"

* * *

**Gurren Lagann soundtrack - Thrust Through the Heavens with Your Spirit!**

The light cleared. Anonymou and Amy's bodies were gone. Instead a new figure stood.

Key gazed up at the new figure.

Just then, another pillar of light shot out of the new figure and into the sky, causing the dark clouds to clear away, turning it instead into a sky of blue with beautiful white clouds. The darkened threes and cracked boulders now returning to the world of light.

"What is this light?" Phoenix said as she gazed into the sky.

"It's beautiful," Karat added as she looked up as well.

"It's sickening!" Punk roared as the darkness of the UnderNet disappeared. "Who the hell did this?!"

"I did!"

Everyone turned to the new figure. All gaped in amazement.

The figure stood slightly taller then Anonymous did normally, and was more built as well.

The new figure wore a red and black armored samurai helmet with a gold crescent moon on the forehead. He wore red armor all across his body; and was segmented at the neck, shoulder, elbow, and knees with black armor. On the figure's forearms and shins he wore black guards, and had two large black shields mounted on the shoulders. On the chest was mounted what appeared to be giant spiked sunglasses made of black glass. His eyes were covered by yellow lenses, and his face by a black and red mask.

"Burst Mode! Crimson Lotus!" the figure roared.

"Woah... Awesome..." Key said. "So where did Amy and Anonymous go?"

"In here." Crimson Lotus pointed to his heart, "And you can call me Crimson."

Key nodded weakly. She could still tell Anonymous was in there. Whole. But from what she heard from her older brother and sister he used to be deranged.

"Good to be right," she said to herself.

"Step aside ladies," Crimson said as he motioned the two girls to Key.

Punk stood up. His body was releasing black smoke for some reason. "What's happening?!"

"Without the darkness in the UnderNet, your power has waned," Crimson spoke.

"I'll kill you anyway!" Punk roared as he readied his claws to stab Crimson.

Crimson reared his right fist back.

The sides of his arm guards broke and pointed trills aimed forward from the sides and top of his arm.

In one motion, Crimson's drills smashed straight through Punk's claws and punched straight through his hand.

"What the-" Punk said as he backed away. He pulled out the sack and reached in for another battle chip.

"Rrgh. I've still got the rare ships," Punk said. "And as long as I have them, you can't touch me."

Suddenly, a diamond studded whip yanked the bag from his hand.

"Don't worry Crimson, I've got it," Karat said as she closed the bag back up.

"Damn. Once I kill you, I'll kill them, and then take my chips back," Punk said as he stepped forward.

**Gurren Lagann soundtrack - Happily Ever After (Full)**

"Just who the hell do you think I am?!" Crimson roared.

Punk raised an eyebrow.

"First you attack my sister," Crimson said pointing a finger. "Then you take the battle chips," he raised another finger. "Then you have the audacity to say the chips are yours," he raised a third finger.

"You're going down!" he roared as he flicked him off.

"Crimson Sunset of Man's Fighting Spirit!"

The sky quickly changed from mid day blue to a beautiful crimson sunset.

Crimson stood with the blazing sun to his back. The horns on his helmet reflecting the light.

"Who-The-Hell-Do-You-Think-I-Am-Kick!"

Crimson shot straight at Punk and kicked him in the chest with both legs, denting it and making data leak out.

Key, Phoenix, and Karat felt the earth shake at the devastating attack.

"Who-The-Hell-Do-You-Think-I-Am-Punch!"

He quickly closed the gap and delivered a heaven shattering punch.

The three sisters felt a shockwave in the air as it blew through their hair.

Punk flew across the ground and fell in a heap. "I'm not done yet!"

Crimson smirked. "You are now!"

He pulled the giant sunglasses mounted on his chest off and threw them straight at Punk like a boomerang.

Halfway through their trajectory, the sunglasses doubled and flew straight at Punk.

Burning green energy formed in Crimson's arm as he slammed his fist down into the ground, sending a glowing fissure at Punk.

The ground below Punk glowed, and a powerful explosion of green blazing energy sent Punk flying high into the sky.

The sunglasses quickly changed course and shot straight up after him.

Punk opened his eyes and saw the giant bladed sunglasses go right at him.

"Shield and Chain!" he roared as his two shoulder pads and his left arm, turning all three into a giant flail.

He swung it down into the sunglasses, trying to crush them, but the glasses shred through the armored shoulder pads like a meteor through wet toilet paper.

Punk's arm retreated just in time for it and his arms and legs to be bound by the pair of giant sunglasses.

He were now bound, unable to escape and the tips piercing his armor.

"CRIMSON-" Crimson shouted.

Two balls of light appeared next to him as he took to the sky after leaping into the air, crushing the earth below him.

"GIGA-"

The two balls of light transformed into glowing versions of Anonymous and Amy.

The two smiled and began spinning around Crimson's right arm as he raised it toward the heavens.

"DRILL-"

Amy and Anonymous' glowing doubles glowed brightly before transforming into a giant drill mounted on Crimson's arm.

"BREAKERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crimson shouted.

The sky above Punk changed to the image of a spiraling universe.

"What's happening?" Punk demanded.

Crimson roared as the drill punched right through Punk.

"EYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Punk screamed as data began to leak away from the giant gap in his body.

Crimson touched down on the ground creating a large crater.

The two sets of sunglasses flew down and fused back into one before remounting themselves on Crimson's chest.

Punk's body exploded in a giant blast of fiery shrapnel, filling the entire sky with a brilliant light.

Key, Phoenix, and Karat applauded as they watched the display.

The three of them ran to the crater just in time to see Crimson separate into Amy and Anonymous.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Key said as she leapt into Anonymous, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

As soon as she realized what she had done, she looked into Anonymous' eyes, which were wide with disbelief.

She quickly let go and turned away from him.

"Um... Sorry," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Anny. Why is your face so red?" Amy asked as she looked to her brother.

His face turned even redder. "What- No- I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are," Phoenix said to Anonymous.

"Should we leave the two of you _alone_?" Karat said playfully to Key.

Key's blush turned even redder.

"Thanks for the help," Anonymous said, now finally able to speak with a straight face.

"Um. It was no problem," Key weakly said as she handed Anonymous the bag of battle chips.

He looked down into the bag, realizing all the trouble he went through for these.

Anonymous pulled three blank Giga Chips from the bag and threw them toward the three girls.

"What are these?" Key asked as she looked at the chip she received.

"They came with the new shipment," Anonymous said. "They're called Burst Mode Chips. When you need to, you can use them to transform into Burst Mode."

"Thank you," Key said after pocketing the chip.

"I'll see you later," Anonymous said.

The two groups of siblings parted ways.

* * *

It was back at the base. Anonymous and Amy had returned, the bag of battle chips in tow.

Onii-San was not told about what happened, although he feigned innocence about it.

Anyway, Amy was sitting with SamuraiMan playing Patty Cake.

Amy giggled as she enjoyed the game and looked toward her brother.

She giggled when she saw he was blushing again.

Anonymous looked down at the Burst Mode chip he had gotten after the battle with Punk.

It had the picture of a blazing crimson skull wearing black pointy sunglasses on it.

_What a day_, he thought to himself.

His mind suddenly flashed back to the kiss.

_Heh. You're kidding yourself. What you do isn't exactly "legal", so her brother would never allow it. _

_Still. It's nice to dream._

* * *

Back with Iris' three sisters.

They were all sitting in a PET Space. It was pink and sparsely furnished.

A monitor opened, and it was Iris. "Hey guys. How was your day?"

"Fine," Phoenix said giving the thumbs up.

Iris looked over to Key. "Did something happen?"

"She met a boy," Karat said trailing off.

"Did something happen between them?" Iris asked.

"She kissed him," Phoenix said.

"Is this true?" Iris asked.

Key tensed. "Um... Maybe..."

Iris giggled. "If you wanna keep it secret, that's fine with me."

Key sighed.

"Although it'll be hard to _hide it_ from Colonel," Iris added.

Key was lost in her thoughts after hearing that.

_Oh man. I can't believe I kissed him. I mean I can believe that I kissed him because I did it, but I just don't know what came over me. I mean normally I wouldn't do something like that._

She put a hand to her lips, remembering the spark she felt from that first kiss.

_I wonder if it was the spark of the moment, or if he's just a great kisser?_ she asked herself.

* * *

**I do not own MegaMan, Naruto, or Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.**

**All OCs used in this FanFiction are either property of Me, or of the "Origins" for the other NME Agents.**

**Author's Note:  
****Also, I've heard that sometimes, people translate FanFics into other languages aside from the one they are originally written in, and then they claim it as their own.**

**All I'm saying is that if someone out there wants to translate any of my, or anyone else's, works into another language, please contact the owner of that work first. **

**Nothing is worse then plagiarizing. **

**So speaking for all writers, please ask before making translations of anyone's work. **

* * *

**By the time you've finished reading this, I will have established a username on deviantart, on it will be pictures pretaining to my FanFiction.**

**For example, maybe like Naruto being chased by crazed FanGirls like in the chapter "A stroll Around Town", or him using the Nindo Buster, or maybe even some ones of Anonymous with his adopted sister Amy.**

**I may even include ones of the various Style Change, Unity Formations, or Double souls. **

**Feel free to make a request for a specific picture, just as long as it pertains to the FanFic, and I'll work on it when I can.**

**Oh, and the username you should look up is...**

**NewMystery356**

**I have a beginning sketch of Beast Out- Kyuubi. Type "Naruto: Beast Out - Kyuubi" in the search box, and hit the NEWEST button.**

**P.S.  
****Although I'm a "competant" artist, I'm still a little lacking when it comes to drawing anime pics, so cut me a little slack. I'm more of a "practiced cartoonist", and my experience with drawing anime is rather limited.**

**I'll try to find some sites that teach that, so if there are any you know of, then feel free to tell me about them.**

**P.S.  
****A new poll have been added. Please answer them, some bear directly into the future of the story. After the next two chapters, a new poll will be posted.  


* * *

**

**100 Rules of Anime**

**Anime Law #1- Law of Metaphysical Irregularity- Thye laws of physics do not apply.**

**Anime Law #27- Law of Conversation of Firepower- Any weapon capable of destroying/defeating an opponent in a single shot will invariably be used as a last resort.**

**Anime Law #44- Law of Nominative Clamovocation- The likelihood of success and damage done by a martial arts attack is directly proportional to the volume at which the full name of the attack is announced (known as the Kamehameha effect). **

**Anime Law #45- Law of Uninteruptable Metamorphosis- Regardless of how long or involved the transformation sequence or how many times they've seen it before, any "Bad Guys" witnessing a mecha/hero/heroine transforming are too stunned to do anything to interrupt it. **

**Anime Law #75- Law of Celestial Body Control- At a dramatically correct momet, a hero can summon a sun/moon/halo to appear behind him/her to cause dramatic effects.**

**Anime Law #81- Law of Shades/Coolness Factor- Shades can make you instantly cool, even if you're normally a clutz.**

**Anime Law #85- Law of Style Coefficient- In a situation where a Good guy may be in dire straits, he will become smarter, stronger and more cool in a matter of seconds.**


	46. Monday: New Students

**Me: Lets see here. Who to include later in the story... **

***Looks over Super Smash Bros. Brawl character roster***

**Me: Hmmm. Who am I missing?**

**???: Hey here's a thought. Why don't you send **_**me**_** in?**

**Me: *Turns around* UWAH!!!**

***Faints***

**THUD**

***Falls on the floor***

**???: Why me... *smacks forehead***

* * *

It was Monday morning after the events at SciLab transpired.

With MegaMan, Roll, Meddy, and Iris all in the real world as humans, identification papers had to be drawn up for them, as was with Naruto when_ he_ first arrived in the human world.

Since MegaMan and Iris had existed in the real world at one point or another during the past, their names were to remain the same.

With Roll and Meddy, a few names were considered, and the two of them finally came to a decision on_ their_ names.

In MegaMan's case however, or should I say, _Hub_. Since he _already_ died when he _was_ a human, and his birth certificate was marked with "DECEASED", he joined his dad at SciLab in the research department under a new alias.

Anyway, back to the main story.

* * *

It was the first class period at Den Tech High.

Ms. Mari was looking over some admittance papers, and everyone in the class was waiting in suspense for the new students.

"It looks like there's going to be some new students here," one student said.

"We haven't had any since _Orange Boy_ came," another said.

"You think there will be any girls this time?" a third student asked.

Ms. Mari got up from her seat, and everyone came to attention.

"Alright class, it looks like we'll be getting four new transfer students," Ms. Mari said. "They all came from far away, so do try and make them feel welcome."

The door to the classroom opened, and four girls entered the room.

"I would like to introduce Maylu's cousin, Rain. Also enrolling from Choina are Jasmine and her cousin Megumi. Also, a familiar student who just transferred back to Den Tech High is our old student, Iris."

**Author's Note:  
Choina in the MegaMan EXE universe is the equivalent to _our_ China.**

All the guys in the room, save Lan and Naruto, all gaped in awe at the four beautiful new students.

"A few more seats have been added so you four may sit wherever you like," Ms. Mari added before turning back to the board.

Iris and _Megumi_ rushed to the back of the room and took the two seats to the left and right of where Naruto was sitting.

Jasmine took the seat forward and to the right of Naruto, and _Rachael_ took a seat next to Maylu and in front of Lan.

The other male students in the room shot Naruto angry looks as three of the four new transfer students took a sudden interest in their orange dressed peer.

Naruto laughed to himself quietly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe. First day of the week and things are already getting weird."

"Hehe..." he weakly laughed trying to get the angry looks to stop.

* * *

Classes were relatively slow that day.

Although something that broke the commensurate routine was the announcement of a school-wide sports festival at the end of the week on Friday.

Naruto, having had previous experience with sports festivals, and not necessarily good ones, knew right away that he'd get_ that_ taken care of as soon as possible. The last time he didn't...

Well... It wasn't pretty. I can tell you that.

Anyway, I guess I'll get back to the main story here.

* * *

Maylu, _Rain_, Jasmine, _Megumi_, and Iris all sat with Lan and Naruto.

Naruto sat between Meddy and Iris and across from Maylu and Rain, with Rain on his right sitting across from Lan.

_Lucky dog_, Lan thought to himself as he drank his milk.

"Spaghetti and meatballs huh?" Naruto said as he forked the dish and looked at it. "First time I've had this."

"Open up and say _ahhh_," Megumi, Iris, Jasmine, and Maylu all said at once trying to feed Naruto.

When they all realized what happened, Naruto shrunk back as the girls gave each other fierce looks of killer intent.

_Back off! He's mine!_ all four girls thought at once.

Sparks began to fly at eachother as killer intent welled up.

_What the hell do you mean he's _your's_?!_ All girls thought at the same time.

"Um. That's okay guys," Naruto said offhandedly, "I can get this myself."

Meanwhile across the cafeteria, Dex, Tory, and several other boys glared at Naruto with disdain.

They all smirked as they all grabbed handfuls of spaghetti and chucked them at Naruto.

"Ninja Senses tingling!" Naruto blurted out as he ducked under the table and put his hands over his head.

Next moment there was a resounding splat.

Naruto looked up wondering what had happened.

When he looked around he saw that Iris, Megumi, Maylu, Jasmine, and Rain all had spaghetti in their hair.

Naruto knew that when someone messed with a girl's hair, they usually paid for it. Big time.

"Lan follow me this is going to get ugly!" Naruto said as he grabbed Lan's ankle and dragged him to the corner of the cafeteria and behind the lunch counter.

Lan yelped as his face was drug across the floor before he could even answer Naruto.

Naruto peeked over the counter and saw the five angry girls turn to the boy's table on the other side of the cafeteria.

The boys all laughed weakly as they could be seen with spaghetti sauce on their hands.

The girl's eyes narrowed. An evil aura seemed to eminate off of them, or quite possibly over their ruined hair.

The next moment they each grabbed a handful of spaghetti and chucked it across the cafeteria.

And of course, things didn't turn out so well when some shots fell _short_, and some _overshot_ their targets.

"This can't be good," Lan said as he ducked under the counter.

"You_ think_?" Naruto said as he followed.

The next moment there was screaming and shouting as spaghetti and other things started flying through the air in the cafeteria.

"If there's one thing I've learned," a cafeteria worker chimed in as he ducked under a clump of food, "its that you _never_ mess with a girl's hair."

"By the looks of it," Lan said, "I'd say you'd live, and quite possibly _die_, to regret it."

_Tell me about it_, Naruto thought to himself. _When Sakura's hair got messed up that one time... Well... I had to take sick leave after that._

Naruto narrowly dodged an incoming clump of spaghetti. "How about we get out of here."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lan said.

The two of them grabbed a pair of cafeteria trays and started tip-toeing out of the cafeteria, using the trays as makeshift shields to protect themselves from the messy projectiles.

* * *

It was now after lunch.

Naruto didn't even get to try his spaghetti, and after the food fight, he had been prompted to bring lunch from home for a while instead of getting cafeteria food.

And of course the cafeteria was a mess, and the guys who started the food fight had to clean it up.

Naruto sighed. "First day of the week and things already get weird," he said as he read a book in the corner of the classroom.

"Things were never this weird until _you_ showed up," Lan retorted as he read his issue of Net Battler's Monthly.

"Well ex_cuse me_ for bringing a little _oomph_ into your lives," Naruto said. "Sheesh."

The rest of school continued _remotely_ normal.

Or as normal as things got around _there_ anyway.

* * *

It was the end of the day, Naruto, Lan, and Haruka were back at the house. Hub and Yuichiro were at SciLab.

He looked out the back door at the sunset, resting after the exhausting first day of the new week.

Lan was off in his room having_ Hub_ gripe about his homework over the phone, while Haruka was in the kitchen washing dishes.

Snake and Samus were still in the basement, keeping themselves entertained with the board games they had down there.

And Naruto... Was left to his own thoughts.

"Well. Today was a bit weird. Wonder what will happen _tomorrow_."

"Although. I suppose tomorrow would be a good day to look into _that_," Naruto added to himself before he went to bed.

**FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, a dozen dingos rounded the corner and stared at the five of them.

"New lesson girls," Naruto quickly said. "Get onto this fence before the dingos maul you."

The two girls quickly climbed the fence and grabbed onto Naruto from both sides.

Lan and Dex didn't catch what Naruto said, they were being a bit distracted by the _dingos_.

Naruto watched as his students frantically tried to get away from the dingos.

He was about to jump down and help them when he suddenly felt a familiar feeling.

_Chakra? Who else besides me could have it?_

Naruto looked down the street and caught sight of two figures who he knew before.

_Wha- No. It couldn't be_, Naruto thought to himself. I _mean. It shouldn't be possible. Should it?_

The next moment, Dex ran for his life from a pack of hungry dingos.

**FLASHBACK END**

"If the two of them are who I _think_ they are, I'll have to recognize their intentions. And quickly. Otherwise things could get very messy. Especially with _him_ running around. Just hope it doesn't come down to a fight."

* * *

**I would just like to start by thanking all of you for being such good readers and following the story as far as it has gone.**

**But now to take care of a little disclaimer that I didn't put up at the top (lest it ruin the surprise).**

**Thank you Syrena Li for Roll and Meddy's "human" names. I couldn't think of a thing so you really helped me out.**

**As for the agents of NME (New Mystery Enterprises), information in my profile will be added as more becomes available, and all "Origin Characters" are property of their respective "Origins".**

**P.S.  
****Sorry this chapter was so short, but aside from a food fight, there wasn't much I could think of to "jazz up" this chapter. **

**Oh. And the 100 Rules of Anime column will be cut out this time. Just not enough to go on.**

* * *

**DEVIANT ART ALERT!**

**New art has been added to my profile. NewMystery356.**

**Type in "****Naruto Beast Out Kyuubi"**** and press the Newest tab.**

**So far my work isn't in the Popular section. I'm hoping that will change.**

**I'd tell you what it was, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.**


	47. Tuesday: Old Enemies

**???: Hey wake up!**

***Dumps bucket of water***

**Me: *cough, cough***

**???: You okay?**

**Me: I'm fine. Anyway, its nice to see you after so long.**

**???: Just glad to be here.**

**Me: Still... You've only been in one game. I'm not sure if anyone will recognize you.**

**???: Come on! We both know I'm way more badass then that blue **_**rat**_**!**

**Sonic: I'M NOT A RAT! I'M A HEDGEHOG! HEDGE-HOG!**

***Sonic starts beating up ???***

**Me: Why me...**

* * *

School had ended that day for Naruto. The cafeteria had been cleaned up, and after using a diversionary technique, he managed to sneak out of the house unnoticed.

Snake and Samus had gotten a little bored with playing board games and polishing their weapons all day, so when Naruto asked if they could guard the Shadow Clone that was doing his homework, they were practically running a guard formation before he could finish speaking.

Naruto had decided to wear his Commander Fish outfit on the way there, then change back into his regular ninja outfit afterwards. He figured a public appearance for the Commander would be good publicity.

* * *

Commander Fish leapt through the city. Using his ninja skills to jump over the streets and off busses he cut a lot of time off his trip.

A few minutes later and he met Commander Beef on a rooftop.

"Commander Beef. Its good to see you again," CF said. "How's the city."

**Author's Note:  
****Commander Fish will be abbreviated CF. Commander Beef will be abbreviated CB.**

"Mostly good," CB said as he looked over the city. "However I've been noticing that the Saru Gang has become more active recently."

"You mean those monkey-freaks?" CF asked.

"It may be because of this whole "alien" business," CB answered. "If you see any of them, apprehend them and bring them in. You'll recognize them by their Primate-Style navis and yellow jackets."

"Got it," CF said.

CB leapt off the roof and into a back alley. The next moment Masa wheeled his fish cart out and headed for the fish market.

With that, Naruto leapt for the tallest building he could find and formed his handsigns.

In a puff of smoke, twenty clones were summoned.

"You all know your instructions," CF said sternly.

As if following a silent set of commands, the clones leapt out in different directions. An interval of thirty seconds kept suspicion down about the twenty Commander Fish that would soon be jumping around the city.

"And now I play the _waiting_ game," Naruto said as he sat next to an air vent and waited, twittling his thumbs.

* * *

A half hour later, the information from one of the clones returned to Naruto.

"Hm. It seems the clone dispersed of his own free will," Naruto said as he got up and put his helmet back on. "I guess I'll rule out the others."

On a thought order, the other nineteen clones dispersed. Bits and pieces of information from each filled his mind, but were soon shoved aside as he leapt off the building and toward the city.

* * *

Five minutes later, Commander Fish was now down at the street level.

After ducking into a nearby alley and changing back to Naruto, he took to the streets himself.

_The first target should be somewhere around here. If I can question the first without the second getting involved, things should be a lot simpler, _Naruto thought to himself. _If it comes down to a fight, I may have to bring them down with a well-aimed Rasengan._

He had found his target a minute later, but needed a viable reason to get closer without drawing suspicion.

His stomach started growling a moment later, but after catching sight of a hot dog stand he had come up with his plan.

After buying a hot dog, he walked down the street and toward the first target. She was wearing a pink blouse, had her dark hair styled back into a ponytail, slung over her shoulder was a blue purse, and was wearing matching sandals.

Naruto passed the girl without her noticing him.

_That's definitely her. Now I just need to find out where she lives._

"Help! That boy just stole my purse!" the girl cried out.

_There's my window_, Naruto thought as he chased after the kid with the girl's purse.

Weaving through the crowds and keeping sight of the thief was easy enough, since the little punk who took the target's purse was wearing a bright yellow jacket.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at the perpetrator and took him to the ground, pinning his arm up his shoulder blades.

After seizing the purse, Naruto pinned the perp against the wall and called 911.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the police had arrived and had taken the kid into custody.

_Yellow jacket, and a Primeate-Style navi. Definitely the Saru Gang_, Naruto thought looking over his shoulder.

The little snot was putting up a decent fight, but he was eventually thrown into the back of the patrol car and sent away.

_After I'm done with my business here I'll need to report this to Commander Beef._

Just that moment, the girl whose purse got stolen walked up to Naruto from behind.

"Thank you for getting my purse back," the girl said. "My name's Haku. What's yours?"

"Its Naruto," Naruto said, finally getting a good look at the target.

That's definitely her, Naruto thought to himself. _Haku of the Hidden Mist._

Haku's eyes widened. "Um... I have to go!"

Naruto watched as Haku bolted off down the street.

_Had no idea she could run that fast_, Naruto thought as Haku turned a corner.

"I knew no _guy_ could be so _girly_," Naruto whispered under his breath.

**Author's Note:  
****My opinion about Haku is the same, thank you very much.**

* * *

Haku, former Hunter Nin for the Land of Wave, ran home as fast as her legs could carry her.

"What was he doing back there?" she asked herself.

She ducked back into an alley and looked down both ways of the street.

"Does this mean all those dreams I had before _weren't_ dreams?" she whispered to herself.

She looked down both street directions again.

"I probably just need a little bit of sleep," Haku said to herself. "Yeah that's it."

She quickly rushed home and closed the door behind her, locking the deadbolt in place and placing the little chain thing.

**Author's Note:  
I don't know what the little chain thing is called, okay.**

Her home was in the building above a local convenience store. The stairs behind the "Employes Only" door.

"Haku? You sound worried about something," a stern voice asked from the kitchen.

Haku took a deep breath in. "Its nothing dad. Just a little freaked out about someone taking my purse."

"Did you get hurt!?" the person in the kitchen asked.

"No, I didn't," Haku said. "But for a moment there, I thought the guy who brought it back for me was... _That_ boy."

"Which one?" he asked.

"You know... The one from those dreams," Haku said. "The ones where I'm a ninja."

"You probably just need a bit of sleep or something," the voice said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you take a nap?"

"That's a good idea," Haku said as she walked to her room.

"Thanks Zabuza," Haku added before closing the door.

In the kitchen at the counter, a tall man with darkened skin put his knife down on the cutting board.

_Is it possible_, the man thought to himself, remembering that he himself had the same dream. In them he was a bloodthirsty ninja, "Zabuza of the Bloody Mist". _Could those dreams, be more then dreams?_

* * *

"I've found you," Naruto said from his vantage point on the roof of a nearby building.

_Yeah. That was definitely Haku_, Naruto thought to himself. _And that must mean that Zabuza is here too._

_Of course I have to proceed with the possibility that the chakra signature I sensed earlier was just my own imagination, and that they just happen to look really similar._

_I mean what would I say to the police if I got busted? "They looked just like two ninja from another world, where I too happen to be from."_

He shook his head.

_I'll just have to proceed with caution._

The sun had begun to set in the distance.

_I'll need to get back quickly. I don't know how long a shadow clone can last undisturbed._

Naruto quickly shunshined across the street to the roof of the apartment building.

**Author's Note:  
****Shunshin, as in the Body Flicker Technique most ninja are seen using.**

* * *

Zabuza stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and preparing dinner. His daughter's words rung in his head over and over again, like a broken record.

"_You know... The one from those dreams. The ones where I'm a ninja."_

"I probably just need a bit of sleep too," Zabuza said, still in denial about the whole 'orange boy thing'.

"I must've run a shift too many at the store," he intoned to himself. "Yeah that's it."

He took the sliced carrots and started pushing them off the cutting board with his knife.

"Hey Zabuza. Looks like you finally have eyebrows," a voice said.

Zabuza turned around and saw a blonde kid with a blue headband, a metal plate with a leaf on it, hanging upside down from the roof.

He turned away and shoved the carrots in, but quickly turned around, dropping the knife and cutting board in haste.

He looked back at the window, but found nothing there.

"Dad is something wrong?!" Haku asked as she leapt into the kitchen.

Zabuza bent down and picked up the knife and cutting board. "Nothings the matter sweetie. Just a little clumsy I guess."

Haku pouted. "Well don't scare me like that! I thought you really got hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Zabuza said. "Go back to sleep. The stew isn't quite done yet."

Haku nodded as she left.

Zabuza looked at the stew, then back to the window.

"Was that really him?" he asked himself.

"Who?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Some blonde kid wearing orange who's been showing up in my dreams a lot," Zabuza spoke.

"Sounds a little unhealthy," the voice chimed in. "Maybe you just need a nap or something."

Zabuza paused, turning warily. He saw the blone haired kid in orange sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey. How's it goin?" the boy asked.

"Haku. Could you come in here for a minute," Zabuza said, not once taking his eyes off the boy sitting at his dinner table.

"Sure dad. What is... it," Haku said as she walked into the room.

"Hi. My name's Naruto," the boy said. "We need to talk."

Haku and Zabuza looked at each other, then to the boy.

* * *

Haku and Zabuza sat across from each other at the table. Naruto sat at the head of the table apart from them.

Haku and Zabuza, for some apparent reason, both reached out and pulled on Naruto's cheeks.

"I'm not a genjutsu," Naruto spoke, Haku and Zabuza letting go. "I can't even _do_ those."

"So you're really him huh?" Haku asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The orange boy back from the bridge at the Land of Wave," Zabuza added.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. That's me."

"So then those pictures in our heads weren't dreams," Haku said.

"They were real," Zabuza continued.

Naruto nodded. "I guess the two of you somehow got reincarnated into this world after the bridge thing."

"So... How did _you_ die?" Haku asked solemnly.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you're here too," Zabuza said. "Doesn't that mean you died as well."

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back. "I'm a little sketchy on the details... Although I did meet my other self a while back. So I couldn't be dead _and_ alive at the same time."

"So why are you here," Zabuza asked.

Naruto took a bite from the stew. "I'm here to see if you two are up to your old tricks."

"So um... What're you going to do to us?" Haku asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said. "You two are obviously leading a happy life as father and daughter. Zabuza runs the convenience store downstairs, and Haku is living the happy life she never had. There's no need for anything to be done."

"But I almost killed your team mate," Haku said. "And Zabuza almost killed your teacher."

Naruto waved the two of them off. "Aw it's water under the bridge."

There was an awkward silence, since this whole mess traced back to the _bridge _in the first place.

"Wait," Zabuza said as Naruto was about to leave.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There's something you need to realize," Zabuza said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Things are getting very dangerous in this world," Zabuza said. "There will come a time when you have to do the only thing you can to stop someone."

"You have to kill them," he intoned.

Naruto looked away. "I'm not sure if I can. I mean I deleted a couple of navis, but to actually kill someone... I don't know if I have it in me."

Zabuza sighed. "Well I want this world to stay safe for my daughter. So I'm going to teach you the most effective ways to kill."

"Why would I need to learn how to kill?!" Naruto demanded.

"Like I said. There will come a time when a person you face isn't willing to lose," Zabuza said. "An enemy left alive could potentially hurt your friends and loved ones."

"Um... If you're going to continue being a ninja," Haku asked standing up. "I suppose I could teach you to use genjutsu. And maybe some nerve jab techniques."

Naruto shrugged. "Are you sure you want to? I'd think after the new life you have you'd want to stay away from the ninja stuff."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for _you_," Zabuza said. "I'm not entirely comfortable with leaving my daughter's safety in the hands of a bunch of _kids_ and their _cyber pets_. Aside from them you're my only option."

"Well I have to go," Naruto said. "If you really want to teach me, I suppose I could leave a couple of clones here for you to teach."

* * *

Naruto leapt off the roof and started making his way home. In his wake he left a pair of his shadow clones.

"Are you sure we should be training him?" Haku asked. "I mean what if he-"

Zabuza shook his head. "No. I don't think you need to worry about that. He's a good kid, and I don't think he'd ever misuse his power."

Haku sighed. "Well he did forgive us. I guess we do kind of owe him then."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Zabuza said. "You grab one of the clones and start teaching."

Haku nodded as she went to her room, a clone following obediently behind her.

"And leave the door open," Zabuza added as an after-thought.

Haku blushed before pushing the clone into her room.

"Heh, kids. Can't live with them, can't live without them," Zabuza chuckled to himself.

Zabuza opened the door. Standing there was a figure in a black jacket with grey trim.

"Greetings. My name is Onii-San," the teen spoke.

He took out a crisp white business card and held it out to Zabuza.

"I would like to extend to you an offer," he spoke.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, noticing that next to the figure's feet were two packages. One of them was much, much larger then the other.

* * *

**I just added my DeviantArt Link to my Profile, so if you want to see some of the stuff I've drawn, feel free to use it.**

**So far I have two pictures of Naruto in Beast Out form. That was just in case the descriptions were a little too "vague".**

**Oh, and I've included Anonymous' Burst Mode! Crimson Lotus, in case the description for that was a little "vague" as well.**

**Oh (again), and a new poll has been added. It too will concern the story. So if you want your opinions known, then please vote.**

* * *

**Omake**

**Location: Top Secret NME Headquarters**

**Onii-San, as he was called, sat in his office reading a yellow book. He was currently facing away from the other chair in front of his desk.**

**The office was a standard rectangle layout, a white carpet on the floor. His desk was placed in the middle, one chair in front and behind it. The side walls were actually aquariums with various fish from around the world,the back wall was lined with all forms of books, comics, and manga. The lights were dimmed, bathing the room in an eerie glow. At the front end of the office was a hardwood door.**

**"_No humming of the Jaws theme in a fight against Kisame_," Onii-San read from his book. "_The rest of us will do that for you_."**

**The next moment a flash of dimensional energy appeared right over the chair in front of the Onii-San's desk.**

**The flash subsided, and a blonde youth with crimson eyes fell into the seat.**

**Onii-San looked up at the clock in his office. "Ah. Right on schedule."**

**"Hey Onii-San. How's it hangin?" the figure asked nonchalantly.**

**"Its all good," Onii-San said. "Knew you were coming in, so I set up your alias for when you're in the human world."**

**Onii-San tossed the crimson-eyed youth a file. In it were a series of fake documents that anyone coming from another dimension needed in order to not be "discovered".**

**"So what do I do?" the youth asked.**

**Onii-San turned his chair around, the yellow book still in front of his face.**

**The youth read the title. "Joining the Akatsuki for Dummies?"**

**"Yep. Almost as good as Ark Building for Dummies," Onii-San replied. "Anyway, GammaTron speaks very highly of your abilities, so after a brief discussion, in exchange for Anonymous' and my services to him, I get yours. You ready to work?"**

**"You bet I am!" the youth said standing up. "What's the first order of business?"**

**Still reading his book, Onii-San pointed to a spot next to the door. "Press the red button will you?"**

**The youth did as he asked and pressed the button.**

**"_Yes Onii-San?"_ a female voice asked from the other side of the intercom.**

**"Sparkling water or regular?" Onii-San asked the youth, while still reading his book.**

**"Normal is good," the youth answered.**

**"Serenity, bring two bottles of water," Onii-San said. "Oh, and add a set of clothes to that order."**

**"_Should I even ask?" _Serenity asked from the other side of the intercom.**

**"The new _transfer_ came in today and he wasn't as _prepared_ as he should have been," Onii-San answered.**

**"What are you talking-" the youth said as he looked down and finally noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. "GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!"**

**"_Did you_ have clothes on when you used Chaos Control?" Onii-San asked.**

**The youth was about to answer yes, but then answered differently. "No. I didn't."**

**"That's why I've had my nose buried in this book," Onii-San said. Throughout the whole thing he never once did look at the currently-nude youth. **

**The door opened and a tray with two bottles of water and a set of clothes on it was held into the room.**

**"He forgot to put some pants on didn't he?" Serenity asked from the other side of the wall.**

**"Yup," Onii-San said, not taking his eyes off the book.**

**The door closed, and the youth preceded to put on the fresh set of clothes.**

**"Alright Onii-San. I have clothes on," the youth said.**

**Onii-San finally put the book down and turned to face the youth.**

**"Well Volt," Onii-San said, finally addressing the youth by his name. "With things as they are now, your work will be cut out for you."**

**"I can live with that," Volt said.**

**He looked into his file and found a gold colored PET with his ID already installed.**

**"Bolt Light?" he asked wondering about the name of his alias.**

**"Your boss wanted it to be that way," Onii-San said. "I'm just following his request." **


	48. Wednesday: Picture Money

**Me: Sonic. I'll pay you ten chilli dogs if you stop beating him up.**

**Sonic: Hey thanks man.**

***takes chilli dogs and leaves***

**Me: So... What did we learn?**

**???: Don't comment on Sonic being a blue **_**rat**_**!**

**Sonic: I HEARD THAT!**

**???: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

***Sonic starts beating ??? up (again)***

**Me: Sigh. Just like with War-Rock.**

***sips coffee***

**Me: Now I know why Marco takes this whenever things get weird. **

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning relatively refreshed.

When he got off the couch he was sleeping on, he remembered that the shadow clones had dispersed, their knowledge gained transferred to Naruto once their first lessons were over.

_Seems I'll need to send over a couple more clones later_, Naruto thought to himself as he got dressed for school.

To this point, Haku had taught one of Naruto's clones the extent of pressure points in the shoulders and arms.

Zabuza had taught him about the eight places needed to hit for a clean kill.

_I'm still not entirely comfortable with learning how to kill_, Naruto thought to himself as he got dressed in regular street clothes. _Although I suppose it's something I had to learn at one point or another._

Today he was wearing tan camouflaged cargo pants, a black T-shirt, a green headband, and regular blue tennis shoes.

* * *

Nothing eventful happened at school that day. Naruto accompanied Lan back home after the bell rang.

"So Naruto. How're things going this week for you?" Lan asked as he sat down on the couch and turned off the TV.

Naruto had to be careful about how he answered. "Oh nothing much. A walk here and there."

Lan nodded as he flipped through the channels. With MegaMan/Hub at SciLab working with Yuichiro, things were pretty quiet without the constant NetBattles.

The TV channel landed on the news channel.

"And in other news, a blonde youth was seen here stopping a delinquent from stealing a young woman's purse," the news reporter said.

A clip of Naruto zipping through a crowd of people and pinning a kid holding the girls's pures against the ground showed.

"Nothing much _huh_?" Lan said raising an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"In other related news, a series of Commander Fish sightings has taken place across Den Tech," the news reporter read. "So far nobody has been able to get _useable_ pictures of this mysterious new hero."

"Man. Commander Fish is so cool!" Lan said. "Almost as cool as Commander Beef!"

"You mean Masa?" Naruto asked.

Lan's jaw dropped. "How did you know?!"

"They're the same height, both have a thin moustache, there's the ponch, and they both smell like fish," Naruto said pulling images of both Masa and Commander Beef into his mind.

"I can't believe you figured it out that _easily_!" Lan complained.

"Well ninja _are_ supposed to see _underneath_ the _underneath_," Naruto said.

"A reward has been posted by the Den Tech Paper for anyone who can get clear pictures of Commander Fish. The owner says he will pay well and won't ask questions," the news reporter read, catching Naruto's ear.

"So now there's a reward for Commander Fish pictures," Lan said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Lan's PET rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"_Lan. Don't put your feet on the coffee table,"_ MegaMan said from his end of the line.

Lan put his feet down. "Man. How does he always know?"

"A reward for Commander Fish pictures huh?" Naruto said to himself rubbing his chin. "Sounds right up my alley."

Naruto got up and headed for the door.

"Where you goin?" Lan asked.

"I'm gonna see if I get some Commander Fish pictures," Naruto said. "Maybe now I'll be able to pay for food and board."

"Be sure to get me a picture too," Lan said before Naruto left.

* * *

Halfway to the Den Tech Paper, Naruto caught sight of someone standing next to a limo holding up a sign that said **Uzumaki** on it.

_What's Onii-San doing here?_ Naruto thought when he realized who was holding the sign.

When Naruto got to the limo, Onii-San motioned for Naruto to get in.

He nodded in recognition and got in as Onii-San opened the door.

Naruto sat down opposite from Onii-San as he closed the door behind him.

"Naruto. There is something we need to discuss," Onii-San said as he pulled out a file from a compartment in the floor.

* * *

A half hour later, the limo Naruto was in pulled up to the Den Tech Paper building.

"I'll call you in when needed," Onii-San said before the limo pulled away.

Naruto nodded.

_Now I just need to get some Commander Fish pictures for the paper and collect the reward._

Then an idea came to Naruto's mind.

* * *

A half hour later, Naruto worked his way into the main office of the Chief and Editor.

"What do you want kid?" the man demanded.

"I'm here to collect the reward for those Commander Fish pictures," Naruto said.

The man laughed. "You're the eighth guy to try that today. And all of them have been fruads. What makes you think I won't kick _you _out?"

"I've got _real_ pictures," Naruto said as he pulled some holo-pictures from his PET Watch.

The man looked at the pictures with scrutiny. Most of them were pretty good.

The first one was of Commander Fish leaping over a building, one of him climbing a skyscraper, and one of him helping an old lady cross the street.

"How do I know _you_ aren't Commander Fish just taking photographs of himself to make a quick buck?" the guy asked.

In the pictures, Naruto and Commander Fish bore a striking resemblanc.

Naruto pulled out another picture. This one had Naruto _and_ Commander Fish eating chilli-dogs on a park bench smiling into the camera.

"Pictures don't lie," Naruto said. "I mean how could I be in two places at once?"

The man grumbled.

"These are good," he said. "Almost_ too_ good for someone like you to get."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked as he sent a wave of Killing Intent at the man behind the desk.

"I say this is edited and that you're really are Commander Fish," the man said. "I'll admit you're a bit younger then I'd expect for a super hero."

_Super hero?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"You bring me Commander Fish right now, or I publish the story that_ you_ are Commander Fish," the man said, a sly grin on his face.

"You can't do that!" Naruto said defensively.

"Oh? And why not?" the man asked.

"Because Commander Fish is standing right behind you," Naruto said pointing out the window.

The man turned around and saw Commander Fish sitting on a flag pole eating a chilli-dog.

The man only mumbled incoherently as he wasn't able to string together enough words for a sentence.

"Now. About that money," Naruto said getting the man's attention.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Naruto had collected a large sum of money for selling the Commander Fish pictures to the newspapers.

"Hehe. Too easy," Naruto said to himself as he counted his large wad of cash.

Through the use of Shadow Clones, he was able to get enough material to pay off the Hikari family for food and rent he had accumulated so far.

They may not have asked for it in return, but Naruto wanted to pay it back anyway.

Also, he had a little extra, plus a steady supply of income he could control easily.

"I guess I should set a little money aside for battle chips," Naruto said before he passed Miyu's Antique Shop.

He was about to pass it entirely when something in the window caught his eye.

"Hello?" he said as he stared at an object in the window that caught his fancy.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm home," Naruto said as he entered the Hikari residence.

"Oh hey Naruto. Dinner is just about ready," Haruka said as she got dinner ready. "Where were you?"

"You know that Commander Fish guy who's pictures are worth big money?" Naruto said smiling.

"I _may_ have heard. Why?" she asked.

Naruto pulled out a large wad of ryo. "I managed to get some pictures and cashed them in."

Naruto passed the money to Haruka, much to her surprise. "Here. This should cover for the food and rent so far. I'll have more in a few weeks"

Haruka turned him down. "You don't need to do that. You saved Lan, MegaMan, and quite possibly the whole world. I'm grateful for that."

"No no I insist," Naruto said as he pushed the money toward Haruka. "I'd feel bad if I didn't."

Haruka hesitantly took the money. "If you insist."

"What's in the bag?" Lan asked, having noticed that Naruto was carrying a white shopping bag with him.

"Oh, after I cashed the pictures in, I dropped by Miyu's antique shop on the way home and got myself a little something," Naruto said as he pulled the bag's contents out.

What he pulled out looked like a wooden figurine wearing a blue toque and cape, brown boots, had orange hair, and black eyes with lines running down under them. It was about six inches tall.

"What is that thing?" Lan asked as he stared at the figurine.

"I have no idea," Naruto said examining it. "I think it may be an action figure of some kind."

"Looks more like a wooden_ doll_ to me," Lan said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's thumb suddenly landed on the wooden figurine's back.

Its arms suddenly raised and sent its arms out at Lan, sending him to the floor with a thud when they hit his face.

"I don't think it liked being called a _doll_," Naruto said as the arms retracted to the wooden figurine.

"That thing is _possessed_ I tell you!" Lan said from his spot on the floor.

"Lan. Get up from the floor, you'll catch a cold," Haruka said as she put dinner on the table.

Lan grumbled as he pulled himself up. He could swear that the wooden figurine was laughing at him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little short (and un-actiony), but I wanted to get this one out of the way. **

**The next one will have some more action in it. I promise you that much.**

**P.S.  
****If any of you can guess what the wooden figurine is/supposed to be, I may just tell you if you're right or not. **


	49. Thursday: Higsby's Chip Shop

**Me: Are you quite done yet?**

**Sonic: Yeah. I am. *stops beating up ???***

**Me: One day someone's going to get the better of you with this whole "rat" thing. You should work on that.**

**Sonic: *Ignores* Guess I'll see you later.**

**Me: Yep. You've got a debut coming up soon. Get bird-boy and be ready for deployment.**

**Sonic: *salutes* Yes sir.**

**???: Is he gone yet?**

**Me: Yep.**

**???: Good. *looks around*. Now help me find my arms. I think the blue ra-**

**Me: **_**Hedgehog**_**.**

**???: Hedgehog- Tore them off in the fight.**

**Me: Okay. Okay. I'm looking.****

* * *

**

For Naruto, the week was going by on its own accord.

On Monday, Roll/Rain, Meddy/Megumi, Jasmine, and Iris all transferred into Den Tech High.

On Tuesday, Naruto met up with the reincarnated forms of Haku and Zabuza, former ninja of the Mist.

And on Wednesday, he cashed in on an untapped market that only he could control. The industry of Captain Fish pictures.

Well now it was Thursday, and if things weren't already weird (which they were), they were weird now.

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone was let out of school.

"Hey Naruto. Have you been by Higsby's yet?" Lan asked as the gang walked home.

"Higsby's?" Naruto asked.

"Higsby's is a chip shop that sells the best battle chips around," Maylu explainined.

"Yeah come to think of it, you only have a few battle chips," Megumi (Meddy) added.

Naruto reached into his pocket where he kept the chips. Today he was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue dragon pattern on it, blue jeans, and his normal ninja shoes. He wore his headband frequently as his own signature.

"Lets see here. I have a Muramasa, Z-Saver, Stone Cube, and Dice Turret SP," he said as he looked at his chips. "I also have the Zeruto, RockMan, and Naruchu Unity Formation chips."

"Four battle ships and three unity formation chips huh?" Iris said counting. "I think you may want to raise your arsenal."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Jutsu take up chakra, but battle chips don't use the same kind of energy."

"Well what're we standing around here for?" Dex asked. "Lets go to Higsby's!"

Everyone started off at a healthy trot, Naruto following behind them since he didn't know where to go.

* * *

Naruto, Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Jasmine, Megumi, Rain, and Iris all entered a small shop with a display window that read **Higsby's**.

Higsby was wiping the countertops when he heard the door opened.

"Ah, Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, its good to see you," he said as he straightened his glasses.

"Hey Higsby," Maylu said. "We brought a few friends with us this time."

"Well I'm sure I'll be glad to-" was as far as Higsby got before he recognized the blue headband of the boy who caught him spying on Ms. Mari several weeks back.

Naruto noticed Higsby's glance and remembered what happened.

"Hey Higsby, my name's Naruto," Naruto said as he extended his hand.

Higsby looked down at Naruto's hand and saw something crudely scribbled across it.

**Make a scene and I'll spill the beans.**

Higsby began to sweat a bit, but then realized he'd have to play along until the "issue" was resolved.

"Its good to meet you Naruto," Higsby said shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked over to a corner of the store. A sign above it read **Bargain Bin**.

"Is that the bargain bin?" Naruto asked as he walked over to it.

"Oh, yes that is," Higsby said. "Its basically a collection of last-season chips. Most are pretty cheap, but still useful."

Naruto's ninja-trained eyes caught sight of several battle chips with a lot of potential.

_Mini Boomer, Cannon, Air Shot, Vulcan, Spreader, Air Hockey, Boomerang, Guard, Area Steal, and a few others,_ Naruto said to himself as he took some of the many chips in the Bargain Bin into account.

"I still have a bit of money left over from the other day," Naruto said to himself. "How much do these chips cost on average?"

"Well the Bargain Bin ones are about twenty ryo apiece," Higsby explained. "In the Cyber World, they'd be five hundred Zenny apiece."

**Author's Note:  
****I'm running the currency on the assumption that Ryo is used in the Human world, and Zenny is used in the Cyber world. And that one can be exchanged for the other. If any of you know the exchange rate between Ryo and American currency, let me know. **

"Hmm. With the money I have, I could probably buy six battle chips and still have some for later," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then reached into the bargain bin and pulled out a few of the battle chips.

Mini Boomer  
Boomerang  
Air Hockey  
Air Shot  
Cannon  
Area Steal

"Hey Naruto. Why didn't you buy some of the _newer _chips?" Lan asked as Naruto paid for the ones he chose.

"Because it isn't how powerful or new the chip is. Its how you use them," Naruto said as he pocketed the chips.

"Wait a minute, you've been putting them in your pocket?" Higsby asked.

"Yeah? Is it a problem?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it's a problem!" Higsby stated as if Naruto were the most ignorant person on earth.

"He's very enthusiastic about battle chips," Yai whispered into Naruto's ear. "You'll get used to it."

"If you put them in your pocket, they'll get scratched, worn, and faded," Higsby went on.

"Well I don't really have a bag to put them in," Naruto said. His instincts told him he could turn this to his favor.

Higsby reached into the desk. "Here's a Chip Folder. You can keep your chips in them and not worry about them getting damaged."

Higsby handed Naruto what looked like a thick, black leather binder. When it was unfolded, it looked like one of those card binders with pockets in them for individual chips. The folds were designed to hold papers as well as battle chips.

"Thanks Higsby," Naruto said.

Higsby looked across the street and glared angrily.

"Higsby. Is something wrong?" Lan asked.

"Oh, things haven't been so good for me lately," Higsby moaned.

"Ms. Mari turn you down again?" Dex said jokingly.

"No!" Higsby complained. "A new chip store opened across the street a month ago and has been taking all of my customers."

"That's awful," Iris said.

"Oh, Iris. When did you get back?" Higsby asked looking up.

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Dex said. "Nobody messes with Higsby's chip shop!"

The next moment he stomped off across the street to complain.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and Dex had yet to return from the Chip Mart.

**Author's Note:  
****It's basically a Battle Chip version of Walmart.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto said.

"Why do you say that?" Maylu asked.

"Just a feeling," Naruto said. He had put his battle chips into the Chip Folder Higsby had given him, and he now had ten battle chips total if you exclude the Unity Formation chips.

"There he is!" Lan said as Dex stepped out from Chip Mart.

"What's he wearing on his head?" Yai asked.

Higsby hit his head on the counter. "Ugh. Higsby's is done for."

"Hey guys! You should check out the great deals they have in there!" Dex said excitedly. "They give you a free hat with every ten battle chip purchase."

"Dex! Have you no shame?" Maylu scolded.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you!" Lan added.

"What's the use?" Higsby moaned. "Chip Mart already has higher weekly profits then Higsby's. I should probably just close the shop for good."

"Hold on! There's no need to give up yet!" Naruto said. "You can still get your customers back!"

"But what can I do?" Higsby said. "Chip Mart is more popular. And I've tried everything to get people's attention."

"Have you tried getting a local celebrity to be your spokesperson?" Yai asked.

"I don't have that kind of money," Higsby said. "Celebrities aren't willing to work for peanuts."

Just then a lightbulb went off over Naruto's head.

"What if I could bring in a local celebrity who will work for free?" Naruto asked.

"Free? Haha! Good one," Higsby said.

"I'm serious," Naruto fumed.

"If you do, I'll give you a Super Vulcan battle chip," Higsby said.

"I'll take that bet!" Naruto said as he bolted out the door.

"I can't believe he took me seriously," Higsby said.

* * *

A half hour later, the shop owner of the Chip Mart was happily counting the day's profits.

He was a large man with a fancy white suit, expensive rings on his fingers, a diamond-encrusted watch, and slicked back blonde hair. (Imagine any sleazy business man you can come up with)

"Hehe. Excellent. Pretty soon, Higsby's will be out of comission," the man said.

"Um. Sir. There appears to be a problem with that," the store manager said. (Just imagine a "yes man". It's so much easier.)

"What're you talking about?" the shop owner said confidently. "I've got these people wrapped around my thumb."

"Hey did you hear? Higsby's got Commander Fish to be their spokesperson," one customer said.

"Sweet! I've gotta check that out!" another customer said.

At that moment, people began to leave Chip Mart and head over to Higsby's.

"What!?!?" the shop owner shouted as he ran through the doors to see what was going on.

* * *

"I can't believe he really did it," Higsby said awestruck.

"Yeah. I'm as shocked as you are," Yai added. Also awestruck.

"How'd he do it?" Jasmine asked inquisitively.

"Don't think about it too much," Naruto said as he held his new Super Vulcan battle chip in his fingers. "I couldn't find Commander Beef, so I got you the next best thing."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this!" Higsby said. "How'd you get a local celebrity to be my spokesperson for free?"

"I told him your story and how you needed help," Naruto said. "Then he came and helped you out."

"_In my opinion, he thinks the shop owner of Chip Mart may be up to something,"_ Naruto whispered into Higsby's ear.

"_Like what?"_ Higsby whispered back.

"_What else are sleazy business men going to do?"_ Naruo asked rhetorically.

At the side of Higsby's next to the display case, Commander Fish was signing autographs and taking pictures. His presence there was obviously drawing a large crowd.

_Good thing I have the Shadow Clone jutsu_, Naruto said. _This is the perfect opportunity for me to get myself out as suspect for Commander Fish's identity. And I got to help Higsby. _

Then he turned to the others._ I just have to hope they don't catch on. _

"Naruto! You are so awesome!" Lan said excitedly.

"Think nothing of it," Naruto said. "However you should get in line soon. My ninja-senses are telling me its about to get a whole lot longer."

"What makes you say that?" Lan asked.

Naruto pointed down the street to the right of Higsby's Chip Shop. "The crowd of people coming this way might be a good guess."

"Ahhhhh!" Lan screamed as he bolted to the back of the line before even more people showed up.

He was too little too late as the back of the line got even longer.

"Why me?" Lan moaned.

"Don't worry. I'll get you a signed picture later," Naruto said.

_Man, I can't believe how much Commander Fish has raised in popularity since the bank thing_, Naruto thought to himself. _People around here must not have that much to do._

Just then, the doors to Chip Mart bursted open, employees and customers alike fleeing in terror.

"Who's this guy?" Maylu asked.

"The owner of Chip Mart," Higsby said. "But what's he doing out here?"

"Hey you! Fish Man!" the store owner shouted.

Commander Fish looked up from signing autographs and taking photos. "Hm?"

"Get out of here! We don't need your kind running around the streets!" the chip owner said in an attempt to get rid of Higsby's advantage.

"Are you a _racist_?" Commander Fish asked loudly.

This caught everyone's ears and attention.

"Huh?" the store owner said.

"Are you being _racist_ against me because I'm wearing a cape and helmet?" Commander Fish asked inquisitively.

The store owner couldn't string together a whole sentence as people gave him the stink-eye.

"Now what kind of store owner is _racist_?" Commander Fish said to get the crowd on his side.

He motioned for Higsby to come over, and it was then that he realized what Commander Fish was doing.

"That's right!" Higsby said as he stood next to Commander Fish. "But here at Higsby's, we guarantee the best quality of Battle Chips, and we pride ourselves on service with a smile."

Commander Fish and Higsby both did a thumbs up and a big toothy grin.

The store owner was shocked by this. "Wha- I'm not a racist!"

"Yeah! That's what they _always_ say!" Naruto said from the middle of the line. Naruto was in the middle of the line because it would've been more convincing.

The gathered crowd of people started booing the Chip Mart owner.

"_I can't believe that actually worked,"_ Higsby whispered.

"_It'll only work if that guy leaves town by the end of the day,"_ Commander Fish whispered back.

Now the Chip Mart store owner was fuming. "I say he isn't Commander Fish at all!"

Everyone went "Huh?"

"I say he's just a guy in a costume!" the store owner said as he charged.

"Well of course I'm wearing a costume," Commander Fish said. "Super heroes don't traditionally run around in their underpants."

He pushed two people aside and placed his hands on the sides of Commander Fish's helmet in an attempt to unmask him.

Before that could happen, two thousand volts of electricity passed through the helmet and into the store owner's body.

There was an awkward silence all around as the store owner lay on the ground with a WTF look on his face.

"Ahem," Commander fish said to Higsby in an attempt to hint him as to what to do.

"Oh," Higsby said as he stepped forward. "Who else but Commander Fish would have an electrified helmet?"

The people there seemed to agree as they continued getting signed pictures and autographs.

* * *

An hour later after the Chip Mart store owner was treated for minor burns, he sat in his now slightly-empty shop glaring at Higsby's.

_Dang it! How could he get so many customers so fast? _He asked himself. _It took me a whole month to weasel out _his_ customers, and he takes all of them back in a day._

"I have to do something about this before I lose everything," he said to himself.

He then stomped out of the store.

"Higsby! I challenge you to a Net Battle!" the Chip Mart shop owner demanded.

"What's that? Can't hear you. Too busy with _customers_," Higsby said as people poured into his store and bought chips.

"How about this then! You win, I leave. I win, you leave. Sound fair?" he asked.

"He's starting to get desperate," Naruto said to the others who were gathered in a corner.

"Higsby already has what he wants. Surely he isn't dumb enough to-" Lan said before-

"Fine! I accept your challenge!" Higsby said.

"I can't believe he did that," Naruto said.

"C'mon. We better help him out before he gets his butt kicked," Lan said.

* * *

In a half hour since the challenge was issued, a Holo Arena had been set up in the street between Higsby's and Chip Mart.

"Won't they have to worry about cars or something?" Iris asked.

"Nah. They cut off traffic on those streets," Lan said pointing in both directions.

Higsby and the other shop owner stood across from each other in front of their own shops. PETs at the ready.

"You ready to do this!?" Higsby shouted.

The other store owner smirked. "Yeah! My store against yours!"

Suddenly, a dozen employees from the Chip Mart came out the doors and took position next to their boss.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Higsby demanded.

"Like I said, my store against yours," the store owner said.

"That's so not fair!" Lan complained.

"Tell someone who cares!" the store owner spat.

Just then, Commander Fish stepped forward with his own PET in his hands. (The same model as Higsby's.) "It just so happens that_ I_ care!"

The store owner gulped. "Haha! Its still six to one! You can't win!"

"We'll see about that!" Commander Fish said.

"Jack in! Power up!" everyone on the Chip Mart side said together.

"NumberMan! Jack in! Power up!" Higsby said as he launched NumberMan into the holo arena.

Commander Fish smirked as he held out his PET to the Holo Arena.

**FLASHBACK**

During the time that Commander Fish was signing autographs and taking pictures, Naruto stepped aside to make a call in the alley beside Higsby's.

"Onii-San. Do you read?" he spoke into the PET Watch.

"_Naruto? What is it?"_ Onii-San asked from the other line.

"Would you happen to have a cow or ox-themed navi I could borrow?" Naruto asked. "I may need it for later."

"_Let me guess. This is about Commander Fish signing autographs and taking pictures for Higsby's," _Onii-San said from his line.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"_Because I'm standing right behind you,"_ he said from his end of the line.

Naruto turned around suddenly, Onii-San standing a few feet away from him.

"Aagh!" Naruto screamed as he fell backwards.

"Take the PET and pass it to Commander Fish," Onii-San said as he tossed Naruto a red PET with a bull design for the NaviMark.

Onii-San started to walk away.

"Good grief. For a ninja, you sure startle easily," Onii-San said as he left. "Be sure to give that PET back when you're done with it."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ox! Jack in! Power Up!" Commander Fish shouted as he sent a navi called Ox into the holo arena.

* * *

**Cyber World: Holo Arena**

Thirteen large Navis that had Chip Mart logos on them materialized on one side of the arena.

The navis were built like GutsMan, except with different heads.

On the other side, NumberMan was the first to materialize.

Next to NumberMan, a ring of flame began to form on the ground.

Everyone's eyes narrowed as they watched the ring of fire.

Suddenly, an enormous pillar of flame emerged and pierced the heavens.

The flames cleared, and a tall ox-style navi emerged. He had the head of an ox, large muscular arms and hands, hooved feet, large horns, and a muzzle that looked like an afterburner. The navimark on his chest looked like a bull head with horns to the sides.

Ox snorted a bit of flame from his muzzle. "C'mon toothpick. Lets get this over with."

NumberMan nodded.

Ox ran his right hove over the ground. "OX TACKLE!"

Ox charged forward with his head forward and smashed the first navi into a wall, deleting him instantly. The entire cyber world was shook as Ox back flipped and stomped the ground.

"So much power!" Higsby said in amazement.

"C'mon Higsby! It wouldn't be much of a fight if _I _did all the work!" Commander Fish said.

"Uh, right," Higsby said as he pulled out a battle chip and inserted it into his PET.

"Mega Cannon!" NumberMan said as a red cannon materialized on his arm.

NumberMan fired several rounds at one of the Chip Mart navis, but only left minor scratches.

"Take this!" the navi said as he charged NumberMan.

Before the navi could attack, Ox stepped forward, put his hands on the ground, and kicked his back legs at the navi, deleting him instantly.

"C'mon you ninny! Don't you have any _stronger_ battle chips!?" Ox demanded in a deep tone.

"I'll show you battle chips!" Higsby said as he pulled out a battle chip and put it in his PET.

"Number Ball!" NumberMan shouted as six black balls with different numbers on them appeared.

"Go!" NumberMan said, ordering the balls to launch forward.

All at once, the six Number Balls exploded, logging out six navis at once.

"Hm. I suppose that was adequate," Ox said crossing his arms.

The Chip Mart owner's navi growled. "There's only two of them. How could they take down eight navis in under a minute."

"I'll handle a few more," Ox said. "FISTS OF FIRE!"

Ox thrust both arms forward, launching large fist-shaped fireballs at the remaining navis.

Three more navis were deleted instantly.

"I'll take these last two," NumberMan said. "Doom Dice!"

NumberMan threw forward six dice.

Two of them landed on two, one landed on three, and the remaining three landed on one.

"Hm. Not my best work," NumberMan admitted as the navi beside the Chip Mart owner's took a heavy hit.

"One left," Ox said as he glared at the Chip Mart owner's navi.

"FIRE BREATH!!!" Ox shouted as he launched a gout of flame at the lead navi.

"Ha!" he laughed as he dragged the already damaged navi and used him as a shield. The unfortunate navi was deleted instnatly.

"Despicable! You'd use your own ally as a shield!" Commander Fish shouted.

"It doesn't matter what you do as long as you win," the Chip Mart owner said.

"NumberMan, its time," Higsby said, a glimmer in his eye.

"Got it Higsby!" NumberMan said. "Giga Doom Dice!"

NumberMan raised his arms and summoned an enormous Doom Die.

With all his strength, NumberMan lobbed it at the remaining navi.

"What the fu-" was as far as the navi got before the die crushed him and landed on six.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Yeah! We win!" Higsby cheered as he and Commander Fish logged both their navis out.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!" the Chip Mart owner cried in defeat.

"And that's that," Naruto said happily.

* * *

Chip Mart left town shortly after the match, since a shop owner disregarding a promise would be bad publicity.

"Here you go Onii-San," Naruto said as he handed back the red PET.

"Thank you Naruto," Onii-San said as he pulled out his own PET.

The hologram of Ox hopped out of the red PET and into Onii-San's.

"Finally I can take this thing off," Ox said as he removed his head, revealing that he was in fact Anonymous. "I was getting tired of that Ox head."

"So wait! _You_ were Ox!?" Naruto blurted out.

Anonymous removed the rest of the Ox armor. "Yeah. Its amazing what one can do with fake muscles, a mask, and platform shoes."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I guess that's true."

"Well. I have to go," Onii-San said as he pocketed both PETs. "You should get some sleep. You have that sports festival tomorrow."

"How'd you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Internet," Anonymous said bluntly.

* * *

**Just in case you hadn't noticed, the Skits at the beginning of the ****Monday:****, ****Tuesday:****, and the ****Wednesday:**** chapters all coincide to a future aspect of this story. The Skits at the beginning of this chapter, ****Friday:****, ****Saturday:****, and ****Sunday:**** all coincide as well.**

**DeviantArt Alert!**

**SamuraiMan and Anonymous DeviantArt is now available.**

**For the Link to my deviantart profile, go to my fanfiction Profile and click the first link.**


	50. Friday: Den Tech Sports Festival

**???: Find them yet?**

**Me: *sigh* No.**

**???: How 'bout now?**

**Me: No.**

**???: Now?**

**Me: *TICK* No.**

**???: There's one.**

**Me: Oh, I see it. Let me put it back in.**

**???: Good. Once you reattach it, I'll be able to find my other arm on my own.****

* * *

**It was finally Friday, and it was getting close to the end of the week.

Yesterday, Naruto had saved Higsby's from going out of business and helped to get rid of a sleazy business man.

Of course after all the "smoke and mirrors", Naruto was looking forward to a straightforward day. No ninja techniques, no Boss Battles, just a straightforward day of doing sports.

Of course if you've seen the Konoha Sports Festival, you may have cause for worry.

And for those of you who _have_ watched. You know what I mean.

* * *

Naruto woke up early that morning as he usually did, got dressed in a white and red T-shirt, black shorts, and blue and white tennis shoes.

Naruto let out a wide yawn. "_Yaaawn_. Its finally Friday. That means it's the Den Tech Sports Festival."

At that moment, memories of the_ previous_ Sports Festival he had been to came to mind.

A shiver ran down his spine. "Please don't let that happen again. Yeesh."

* * *

Everyone was in Ms. Mari's classroom waiting for the Den Tech Sports Festival to begin.

In a strange twist of fate, all the boys were wearing the exact same thing he was. The girls were wearing blue T-shirts, black shorts, and white and blue tennis shoes.

"All right students, today will be the Den Tech Sports Festival," Ms. Mari announced. Today she was wearing a yellow hat and sun dress, green sandals, and matching sunglasses. "Now I expect all of you to act on your best behavior. Not only will this be on the news, but several college scouts will be here as well. So play hard, be fair, and do your best."

Everyone in the class began talking amongst themselves.

"College scouts?" Naruto asked.

"College scouts come to school events from colleges around the area in an attempt to find people who are worth giving sports scholarships," Maylu explained.

"Yeah. Its basically for stuff like running, jumping, and other sport-related activities," Jasmine explained as well.

_Sports scholarships huh?_ Naruto thought to himself. _That could come in handy for later. _

Naruto suddenly remembered the horrors of the _previous _sports festival he had been to.

_Note to self: Go to the bathroom between events whenever applicable._

* * *

Meanwhile at home.

"Oh shoot," Haruka moaned.

"What is it?" Samus asked, now wearing her Zero Suit.

"Lan and Naruto forgot their lunches," Haruka explained. "But... I kind of promised Lan I wouldn't go to his school anymore."

"Let me guess. You embarrassed the living daylights out of him?" Snake asked as he came up. He was wearing his normal grey outfit, minus the guns, mines, grenades, and C4.

Haruka nodded. "Yeah. Do you two think you could take these lunches to them?"

Samus looked concerned. "Um. We'll need some disguises."

A few minutes later.

Samus was now wearing a blue and white teacher's outfit with a set of glasses to complete the look. Snake was wearing a set of sweats with COACH across the front.

"Are you sure about this?" Snake asked as he started missing his grey spandex outfit with the guns, mines, grenades, and C4.

"Well Samus couldn't walk around in her Zero Suit or she'd draw a crowd," Haruka explained. "And Snake, if you walked around with all your weapons you'd put the whole town in a panic."

The two nodded as they took the lunches and headed to the school.

"Remind me again. Why are we both going?" Samus asked.

"Because I couldn't take another minute in that damn basement," Snake replied as he walked down the street.

* * *

Everyone stood out in back yard of the school. The whole place had been calibrated to support a sport's festival.

"Okay everyone! The Den Tech Sports Festival will begin with the 50 yard dash!" Ms. Mari announced.

Everyone stood at the starting point waiting for the air gun to be fired. The first division would be the boys, the girls second. Then the best of both divisions would go against eachother.

"GO!!!" Ms. Mari announced as the air gun was fired.

All at once everyone took off from the starting line.

"Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean I'll lose to you!" Lan shouted as he and Naruto pushed ahead.

"Say hello to my backside for me!" Naruto said as he rushed forward. "I'm in it to win it!"

The next moment Naruto bolted forward, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Woohoo! Way to go Naruto!" Maylu cheered as Naruto pushed ahead.

"Look at him run!" Jasmine shouted.

"Go Naruto go!" Megumi cheered.

"Do your best Naruto!" Iris and her three sister's holograms cheered.

At the end of the boy's 50 yard dash, Naruto had pushed ahead of everyone else by a major margin. Lan, Tory, and surprisingly Dex, had managed to make the best in their group.

Next was the girl's division.

* * *

"I'm not going to lose to you," Iris said as she glared at Megumi (Meddy in case you don't remember).

"I won't be easy to beat," Megumi said.

They looked over to where Maylu and Jasmine were glaring each other down too.

"Those two look ready to strangle each other," Maylu said.

Jasmine turned to Rain (Roll in case you didn't remember). "What's your input in all this."

"I already have a boyfriend," Rain said happily.

Maylu and Jasmine facepalmed.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!!!" Ms. Mari shouted as the air gun fired.

At that moment, Iris, Megumi, Maylu, and Jasmine all bolted out of the starting line leaving every other girl in the dust.

Rain followed behind, but at a slower pace then the first four.

"Woah. I had no idea they could run that fast," Lan said as he watched the girls shoot past the halfway point.

"Wonder what's motivating them," Naruto added.

* * *

In the end of the girl's division, Iris, Maylu, Megumi, and Jasmine all placed in the final race.

That only left eight runners.

"All right! It's the final race between the boys and the girls!" Ms. Mari shouted as she got the air gun ready.

Naruto, Lan, Dex, Tory, Iris, Megumi, Maylu, and Jasmine all stood at the starting line.

"Go!" Ms. Mari shouted as the air gun was fired.

At that moment, Naruto bolted away from the starting line with Iris, Megumi, Maylu, and Jasmine on his tail.

"Lan, this Sports Festival is going to be a disaster," Dex said as he, Lan, and Tory left the starting line.

"Why do you say that?" Lan asked.

"Chicks dig athletes," Dex pointed out. "and Naruto's going to end up making us look like chumps."

"Oh man! You're right!" Lan said. "If this keeps up, Naruto will have all the girls for himself!"

"Well we won't be beating him in_ this_ event," Tory said.

"Why do you say that?" Lan asked.

"Because they just won with Naruto in the lead," he said pointing behind him to Naruto as he crossed the finish line.

Lan and Dex facepalmed. "D'oh!"

* * *

At that very same moment, Snake and Samus (now wearing disguises) were on the doorstep of Den Tech High.

"Snake, what's wrong?" Samus asked. "You look jittery."

"Rrgh. I feel naked without my weapons," Snake said as he repetitively scanned the surrounding area.

"Relax, once we get the lunches to the kids we can go home and you can get your weapons," Samus said.

Just as they entered the school, a distinctive figure in a suit came up to them.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" the man said. "We were about to run out of time."

"Who're you?" Snake asked.

"I'm the school principal," the man said. "Anyway, I'm glad you came to sub so early. Two teachers called in sick and we desperately needed teachers for Chemistry and Physical Education."

Samus' expression was blank, although she could tell where this was heading.

Snake on the other hand just prayed that _he _was handling Physical Education. It was a distinct possibility that he could rig up a few IEDs with common materials in a science room.

* * *

With the 50 yard dash over, the students were given a break before the Pole Vault was set up.

Naruto looked up at the pole vault with interest. "What's the pole vault?"

"Well..." Iris said as she came up beside him. "The pole vault is where you try to jump over the bar without touching it."

"What about the landing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh don't worry about that," Megumi (Meddy in case you forgot) said as she came up beside Naruto. "There's a large pad for the landing."

Naruto looked up at the pole again.

"Hm... It looks to be ten feet," he said as he walked toward the end of the runway. "I could probably jump that."

* * *

In the distance, several college scouts were sitting at the bleachers watching the events.

"Hmmm. What do you think so far?" one college scout asked another. He was a large robust man with a bald head and a large beard.

"I'm not sure. Its too early to tell just yet," a college scout asked second said. He was a skinny pale man with his hair slicked back.

"The blonde one certainly caught my attention," a third college scout added. She had wavy red hair and had a curvy figure. "And its not just because he's blond either."

"Speaking of which, it seems like he's starting the pole vault," the first one said.

"But wait, he's forgotten the pole," the second said.

"You think he'll make it?" the third asked.

"Not likely," the second said.

The next moment, about five steps from the box (where the pole is placed before the jump) Naruto leapt high into the air much to everyone's surprise.

"Woah..." all three college scouts said with their jaws dropped.

* * *

Naruto landed on his back after jumping over the pole.

He looked around and saw that he was getting some strange looks. "What?"

"Naruto that was amazing!" Ms. Mari said. "You just jumped ten feet without the pole!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and thought, _OH CRAP! I FORGOT I HAVE TO HIDE MY NINJA SKILLS!_

"I've never seen anything like it," Ms. Mari said as she pulled Naruto up.

"Eh he, neither have I," Naruto said nervously. _I need to be more careful, but at the same time I can't just forfeit every event. I'll just have to cut back on the ninja skills._

* * *

At the same time, the three college scout's jaws were nearly on the ground.

"Did you just see that?" the first asked.

"I'm seeing it but I'm not believing it," the second said.

"What does the guy eat?" the third asked.

The second one straightened his tie. "We'll have to check for performance enhancing drugs."

"Um... If people jumping over ten feet was the sign of performance enhancers," the first started, "I don't think we'd need to run such thorough tests."

"Yeah. I mean steroids can add muscle and stamina, but I don't think they can do _that_," the third said.

* * *

"Alright students," Ms. Mari announced. "We'll be having a brief academic period in the science labs before the next events."

Naruto sighed in relief. _Good. Maybe after this the pole vault thing will blow over._

_If only MegaMan were here_, Lan thought to himself as he dragged his feet back into the school._ Maybe he'd have some advice for me._

The next moment his PET rang.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Just do your best and it'll all work out," Hub (AKA MegaMan) said on the other side of the phone.

"How does he do that?" Lan asked before the phone was hung up.

* * *

A few minutes later in the Science Lab.

Lan, Dex, and the other boys in the classroom immediately noticed the new teacher in the Chem. Lab.

"Woah. Who's the new teacher?" Lan asked.

"Don't know, but she sure is hot," Dex said.

Naruto on the other hand kept his thoughts to himself. _She seems familiar. Where have I seen that figure before?_

At that moment the substitute teacher turned around.

"Good morning class," she said as she wrote a few things down on the board. "My name is Ms. Aran, and I will be your substitute chemistry teacher for today."

_Crap its Samus!_ Naruto thought to himself as he started plotting escape routes. _What's she doing here?_

"In place of your regular baking soda & vinegar experiment," _Ms. Aran _said. "We'll be doing something a little more... _interesting_."

Naruto saw an open window nearby. _Good, I've got my escape route._

"You'll find the materials you need on your desk to make a basic smoke bomb," Ms. Aran said. "Just be sure to only use _small_ quantities."

Whatever mindset the guys in the classroom had prompted them to try and make the _largest_ smoke bomb possible.

"_Rain, Jasmine, Maylu, Iris, Megumi_," Naruto whispered quickly. "_There's an open window nearby. We're going to have to jump_."

"_Why_?" they all asked.

At that very moment, one of the students smoke bomb mixtures began to smoke.

"Abandon ship!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out the window, accompanied by the other girls and a few guys in class.

What happened next can only be summarized in one word.

Boom.

* * *

Naruto and most of the girls in his class escaped the smoke bomb explosion relatively unscathed.

The guys on the other hand looked like they had tried to make explosives in their basement. And failed.

"Okay students, while the Chem. Lab airs out, we'll adjourn to the gym for a brief Phys. Ed session," the principal said as he wiped some soot from his face.

"Man that was hairy," Maylu said as she knocked some soot off her shoulders.

"Lan, what were you thinking?" Rain asked as she helped Lan get the dust off his shirt.

"Don't look at me," Lan said. "Dex started it."

"Did not!" Dex returned.

At that moment the gym teacher came into the room.

"About face!" he shouted, immediately getting everyone's attention. He had short brown hair, a beard, and a very stern face.

_This guy looks familiar too_, Naruto thought as he tried to place where he had seen this guy's face before.

And then it dawned on him, and the other girls too. _Crap! Its Snake!_

"I'm your substitute teacher, Coach Snake," Coach said as he paced in front of the students.

"Today, we'll be playing an old classic," he said as he walked over to a large ball bin in the middle of the room and pulled a red rubber ball out. "Dodeball."

At the same time every guy in the room gasped.

"What's _their_ deal?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"No idea," Coach Snake said. "Anyway, we'll be playing Canadian Summer Rules dodgeball."

"Canadian wha-" Dex asked before Coach Snake explained again.

"That means there will be five throwers with two balls each," Coach Snake explained.

* * *

A few minutes of dodgeball later.

Naruto stood at the wall alone against five large students with two balls in their hands.

"Man I hate dodgeball," Lan moaned as Maylu treated his bruises.

"I thought dodgeball was banned," Dex said as he put some ice on a bruise on his forehead.

"I just hope Naruto's going to be okay," Iris said. The ball grazed off her shoulder, so she didn't have any bruises.

At the same time the three college scouts were watching the game from there.

"Why are we here?" the third asked. "We don't offer _dodgeball_ scholarships."

"We don't," the first said. "We're just here to watch."

"Think the blonde kid will do anything _spectacular_?" the second asked.

"Who knows," the third said.

Anyway, Naruto faced off against the five guys with balls in their hands.

The first guy threw his balls at Naruto.

"Too slow," Naruto said as he leaned backwards nearly touching the floor, the ball barely scraping his nose.

The second one threw his balls at Naruto's heels.

Naruto quickly placed his palms on the ground and backflipped out of the way.

At this point the third through fifth guys with balls were getting angry.

"Oh boy," Naruto said as the three threw their balls at the same time.

"Run Naruto!" everyone who had gotten hit by a dodgeball in a _particular _area called out.

Naruto quickly turned around and ran to the wall.

Just as the balls were about to hit him, Naruto started running up the side of the wall, then backflipped back onto the ground and turned around.

At that moment, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Woah. Its just like in the Matrix," Hub (MegaMan), now sitting next to Rain (Roll) said.

Snake watched the game develop from where he was. _Hmmm. This kid could make a great spy._

"When'd you get here?" Lan asked.

"I just came here to watch the games," Hub said as he drank from a Big Glug.

"And where'd you get_ that_?" Maylu asked.

Hub didn't answer.

* * *

Five minutes of red rubber thunder later.

The five guys were holding their balls after being pelted by _other _balls.

"Man. I don't have balls, and _my_ balls hurt," the third college scout said as she jotted down some notes.

Coach Snake took the opportunity to head back home after delivering the lunches.

* * *

After the five guys were dragged to the nurse's office, everyone moved on to the next event. Boxing.

"Who came up with this event roster?" Lan asked as he put on some boxing gloves.

"No idea," Dex said. "Just be careful. You're going up against Naruto. You'd better be careful."

"Why do you say that?" Lan asked as he stood to face Naruto in the middle of the ring.

Thud.

"That's why?" Dex said as Lan was KOd.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

* * *

A while later.

"Ugh. My aching head," Lan said as he sat up in a bed in the nurse's room.

"Yeah. You and every _other_ guy in this school," the nurse said as she pointed to every other guy knocked unconscious in beds.

Lan lurched out of bed and walked down the hall.

"Track, the pole vault, dodgeball, boxing. What _isn't_ he good at?" Lan asked himself as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Lan and a few other guys had managed to drag themselves back to the end of the school to where everyone who was still conscious was doing the long jump.

"Okay students, we will now begin the last event of the day," Ms. Mari announced. "The obstacle course."

Naruto was about to enter when he was pulled aside by the principal.

"Naruto, there are some college scouts who'd like to meed you," the principal said.

"Can that wait until after the obstacle course?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid you're under some serious charges," the second college scout said as he walked in.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Pale-boy here thinks you're using performance enhancing drugs," the third college scout.

"Performance enhancers?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Just use this and you can get back to your event," the second college scout said as he held out a square shaped device with a point on the bottom.

"Isn't that a blood-sugar tester?" the principal asked.

"It's been repurposed," the second college scout said.

Naruto snatched the device from his hand and pricked his arm. "There. No steroids. Can I go now?"

The three college scouts, plus the principal, looked at the screen. It now read.

**NO STEROIDS DETECTED**

"But how'd you do all that?" the second college scout asked.

"If I told you _how_ I did id, _everyone_ would be that good," Naruto said as he walked away.

"He's got a point you know," the third college scout said as she took notes.

* * *

The Den Tech Sports Festival ended as a complete success. Even though half the male student body had been knocked out, everyone had a great time.

"Man I'm exhausted," Lan said as he laid his head down on the dining room table.

"Me too," Naruto said. His head too was on the table.

"Well you two certainly had a big day," Haruka said as she got dinner ready. "Did you get your lunches?"

"Yeah. After Samus blew up the Chem Lab and Snake turned us into moving targets," Lan moaned.

Naruto was left to his own thoughts._ I'm just glad_ that_ didn't happen. Yeesh._

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Well tomorrow's Saturday," Haruka said. "You two can sleep in all you want."

The next moment, the two of them had fallen asleep on the tabletop.**

* * *

**

**Codex: Anonymous E.X.E.**

**Snake: Hey Otakon, what's the story on this **_**Anonymous **_**character?**

**Otakon: Well who is he?**

**Snake: Anonymous.**

**Otakon: Do you mean he **_**is**_** anonymous, or that his **_**name**_** is Anonymous?**

**Snake: The latter. So what do you have?**

**Otakon: Hmmm. Not much. He and his NetOp Onii-San are kind of enigmas. There's barely anything on them.**

**Snake: Is there any information you **_**do **_**have?**

**Otakon: Well, a field report says that he, "Has a tendency to blow stuff up for no apparent reason".**

**Snake: Great. Another pyromaniac.**

**Otakon: That's not all, the company he carries also produces powerful Battle Chips. From what little information we do have, we can only guess he can do pretty much anything as long as there's a logical explanation for it.**

**Snake: You mean like driving a giant robot with a car for a head?**

**Otakon: . . . Where did that come from?**

**Snake: Just a gut feeling. I'll report in if I get any concrete information.**

**(End Transmission)****

* * *

**

**Sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I had a bit of writers block.**

**Also, this story will be coming to a close soon. But don't worry, a sequel will be coming out.**

**Information will be explained in the chapter after the next one.**

**P.S.  
****A new Poll related to terminology is up on my Profile. Please respond to it so I get the terminology straight.**


	51. Saturday: Drive and Fire

**???: Hey Neo! I found my arm!**

**Me: Very good, and on the bright side, there wasn't that much collateral damage.**

**???: *pops other arm back into socket* So what're you doing now?**

**Me: Working on another project. Basically FanFiction.**

**???: Really? What is it?**

**Me: DogEared Fox Demon. And don't ask about the hyphen.**

**???: But why no hyphen?**

**Me: *sighs* I said **_**don't ask**_**.**

**???: Sounds cool though.**

**Me: Apparently not everyone thinks that. A few have been griping about something or other.**

**???: Tough.**

**Me: *Nods* Still ironing out the kinks.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning after the whole Den Tech Sports Festival. Lan and Naruto had been moved to their beds (or in Naruto's case the couch, which he found quite comfortable).

Haruka later commented, "I'm stronger then you take me for."

Anyway, it was now morning, and Lan and Naruto were flipping through TV channels.

"Here's the news channel," Naruto said as the channel landed.

"**In recent news,"**the news reporter Ribitta reported, **"the area of the Net known as the UnderNet has experienced a drastic change in a small region."**

Images of a clear blue sky overlooking the UnderNet showed.

"**We don't know what has happened, but signs of a fight indicate that his change in area may have been the result of a Battle Chip of some kind."**

Naruto and Lan looked at the pictures of the UnderNet that showed on the TV.

"Weird. Normally the UnderNet is a dark, foreboding place, and won't budge no matter what" Lan said. "But now there's a clear sky in a small region."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Its kinda like the OverNet. Wonder what caused it."

**Author's Note:  
The "OverNet" is basically the normal Cyber World that doesn't exist in the UnderNet.**

"**Also, the appearance of a strange walled garden in the UnderNet has authorities baffled as to how such a thing could appear in the UnderNet," **Ribitta continued. **"Residue from a few dozen HeelNavis has authorities equally baffled."**

"Hmmm. A patch of clear sky, and then a walled garden," Lan mused. "What do you think happened?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"**In unrelated news," **Ribitta continued, **"a clothing store was robbed last night."**

Lan raised an eyebrow. "A normal crime? That's a surprise."

"**While no money was taken,"**Ribitta continued, **"Two sets of light grey sweats were taken along with a pair of dark sunglasses. Only the front door was moved, and the lock itself appears to have been hit with some kind of **_**energy-based **_**projectile."**

Naruto thought to himself. "Energy-based?"

"**The only pieces of evidence found at the scene were two DNA samples," **Ribitta spoke.**"The first was a blue quill, and the second a pure white feather."**

Two pictures appeared over her on the were close-ups of a blue quill and a white feather.

"**Details will be released as they become available," **Ribitta finished.

"I'm guessing _normal _stuff doesn't happen that much around here," Naruto said as he stood up and got dressed. He picked out a plain white long sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, and his ninja shoes.

Lan agreed. "Yeah. We don't have that many _normal_ days."

"When was the last normal day you _did_ have?"

"It was a Wednesday. I had a milkshake," Lan said.

Naruto stretched as he grabbed a piece of toast. "Wanna go into town with me? I have a few Commander Fish photos I need to cash in for rent money."

"Speaking of which," Lan turned around on the sofa, "you never _did_ get me that autographed picture."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. If I see Commander Fish, I'll get you that picture."

"Thank you," Lan said as he got dressed, in the exact same outfit he wore _every_ day.

* * *

Since the others didn't have anything that important to do that day, Dex, Chisao, Tory, Maylu, Rain, Jasmine, Megumi, Yai, and Iris joined in. They planned to hang out for the day, maybe get a hot dog.

As an added surprise, Hub was given leave and hung out with his younger brother for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:  
Being Lan's NetNavi doesn't count as "hanging out".**

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Naruto said as he walked into the Newspaper building where he sent in his photos. "You just stay out here and we'll grab a hot dog after this. My treat."

"Sweet!" all the guys cheered.

"Thanks Naruto," the girls thanked.

As Naruto closed the door, the group began talking amongst themselves.

"You think Naruto can get me a signed picture of Commander Fish?" Chisao asked.

"Hold on!" Lan said. "I asked first!"

"Boys are total goofballs aren't they?" Rain asked

Naruto came out a few minutes later with the money in tow. "Okay. Now lets get those hot dogs."

A few minutes later at the hod dog stand.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the UnderNet?" Maylu asked as she took a bit from her hot dog.

"Yeah we did," Lan said. "Does anyone know what happened?"

Iris looked into her PET at her younger sister Key. She kept silent, which was enough for Iris to know to keep quiet too.

"I have no idea," she said after putting her PET away.

"By the way, what's the deal with that clothing store robbery?" Yai asked.

"Yeah, I mean a quill and a feather," Dex said. "Sounds suspicious to me."

"Hey guys, this sounds just like an episode of Scooby Doo," Chisao said. "I have an idea! Lets solve the crime like the Mystery Inc. guys."

"That's silly," Maylu said. "We don't even have a _dog_."

At that moment, Rush appeared out of a nearby hole and stood next to Naruto. He shot a look at Maylu telling her he heard that comment.

"I stand corrected," Maylu said.

"We may as well go," Naruto said. "We don't have anything else going for us today."

* * *

A bus ride (complimentsf of Naruto) later, everyone was at the crime scene of the clothing store that had been robbed. Like the news report said, the lock on the door was melted clean off.

"Why're we here? There's nothing we can find the cops can't," Dex said.

Lan looked up to see a security camera mounted on a lamp post facing the store.

"Hey MegaMan can you-" Lan said into his PET before he forgot MegaMan wasn't in there. He was standing _next_ to him.

"Don't worry. I'll go," Iris said as she took out her PET and aimed it. "Key, Jack In, Power Up."

The next moment, Key had accessed the surveillance footage and showed it out.

**SECURITY FOOTAGE**

The image revealed the street between the store and an alleyway.

In the corner, two figures of different height stood in the back alley, hidden by the shadows that held firm.

The next moment, the taller figure used what looked like a bow to shoot a blue and white arrow right at the lock.

The next moment, a blue blur rushed out of the alley and into the store. The next moment it rushed out carrying the stolen goods.

**SECURITY FOOTAGE END**

"Its true. They really did use an energy-based weapon," Jasmine said.

"Key, can you get a freeze frame on the picture?" Iris asked.

Key nodded before trying to freeze the frame. "The quality of this camera isn't the greatest, so this is the best I can do."

The next moment a stilled picture of the blue blur showed. The top was blue and peach-colored while the part closest to the ground was red and white.

"Red, white, and blue," Yai noticed. "Think it's Netopian?"

**Author's Note:  
Netopia is America in their terminology.**

"Nah, I doubt it," Dex said.

Naruto looked in the direction of the store. The front had been fenced off, and so had the alley across the street.

"Um, I don't think standing there is the best idea," a voice said from behind everyone.

The group turned around to see a kid they'd never seen before. He had long blonde hair and jade eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on the left sleeve, blue jeans, and had red and white metal-plated shoes.

"Who're you?" Hub asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," the figure said. "My name is Bolt. Bolt Light."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Hub said. "I'm Mega- I mean Hub."

Bolt took Hub's hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"Why isn't it a good idea to stand here?" Maylu asked.

"You're a little too close to the taped off area," Bolt said pointing to the yellow tape right behind them.

"We've already checked the crime scene," Naruto said. "If anything, we should walk around town until we find something interesting."

"Do you mind if I follow you guys?" Bolt asked as the others started to walk away. "I'm new around here, and some friends would be great."

"Sure," Hub said. "I think you'll fit right in."

Bolt followed behind. _So even back then he was this kind. I wonder what his other half is like?_

* * *

The group along with Bolt walked down the street for a while until they came upon a mobile flower stand.

"Hey is that Sal?" Lan asked as they saw a person with hip-length green hair tending the flowers. The person was wearing a green kimono and brown sandals.

"I don't think that's Sal," Maylu said.

The person turned around once the group got closer. "Oh hello. Would you like to buy some flowers?"

"Who're you?" Yai asked.

"My name's Sugar. Its nice to meet you," the person said.

"I see you run a flower stand," Maylu said as she looked at the flowers on the wagon. "These are lovely flowers."

"Why thank you," Sugar said. "I take great pride in my work."

At the same time, Dex was talking with Lan and Hub behind everyone's backs.

"Dang she's hot," Dex said enthusiastically.

At that moment Sugar looked over the girl's shoulders and said. "By the way. I'm a boy."

Everyone's jaws except for Naruto, Chisao, and Hub's, dropped.

"Man Dex, I didn't know you swung that way," Naruto said bluntly.

"I'll never look at you the same way again," Lan said jokingly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dex cried as he swing his arms around. "He looks like a _she_!"

Sugar twirled a bit of his hair around in his fingers. "What would give you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know-" a voice said from Sugar/Sugar's pocket. "Maybe THAT!"

"Who said that?" Chisao asked.

"Oh that's just my navi," Sugar said. "He's such a silly-head. Hehehe."

"Dammit Sugar! That's exactly why you get mistaken for a girl!" the voice said.

"Oh pish posh," Sugar said waving his hand.

The sound of a hand smacking against a forehead could be heard. "God why'd I have to get stuck with this wackjob?"

At that moment Sugar took out a long red scarf and started wiping the side of the cart with it.

"Hey is that my scarf?!" the voice from Sugar's PET demanded. "How the hell'd you get that!?!?!"

"_I think we'd better leave," _Naruto whispered as he slowly led the group away. _"Things are starting to get a little_ weird_ around here."_

"_Oh you'd know now wouldn't you?" _Lan asked incredulously.

* * *

A few minutes of_ slowly_backing away from the flower merchant arguing with his Navi later.

"Okay that was weird," Bolt said. "Even by my standards."

"What're _your_ standards?" Hub asked.

"I'm not comfortable talking about that," Bolt said defensively.

Just then a shrill scream rung through the air. At the same time the sound of engines revving filled the air.

Everyone turned and saw what looked like a motorized unicycle. On the sides were large guards with twin exhaust ports, mounted across and over the wheel was a pointed helmet-like appendage with three spikes on it. It had a pair of yellow glowing eyes.

"What are those things?!" Jasmine asked as everyone ran into a panic.

"Look! On the sides!" Rain said pointing to the motorized unicycle's sides.

"You're right! It's the same symbol that was on the Primids!" Hub said.

"Do things like this happen often?" Bolt asked.

"Very," Dex said.

At that moment Hub's PET phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Son its me,"_Yuichiro spoke. _"We've received new information from NME. Those things are part of the Subspace Army and have been classified as Roaders."_

"Roaders?" Lan asked.

"_They're a highly mobile attack force that travels in large numbers,"_Yuichiro explained. _"They use ramming as their primary means of attack, so get out of there immediately."_

"Why aren't you putting up a Dimensional Area?" Maylu asked.

At that very same moment, the Roaders were smashing cars, trash cans, and display windows.

"_There's some kind of anomaly in your vicinity preventing the Dimensional Area from stabilizing," _Yuichiro explained. _"It appeared last night and will take a while to wear off on its own."_

"Well what're we supposed to do until then?" Chisao asked. "I'm scared."

"_Just stay out of the way and let the cops handle it,"_Yuichiro said. _"We'll get a dimensional area up as soon as we can. We'll try to find the flux and neutralize it."_

"One's coming right at us!" Iris cried as a Roader headed right towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he grabbed the front of the Roader and held it back. Despite its efforts, it was pushing Naruto back with the intent to run him down.

"Its still coming!" Dex cried.

"Wait! I saw this on TV before!" Chisao said. "Someone grab something to wedge in the wheel!"

Everyone looked around desperately trying to find something to wedge in the wheel. Bolt quickly grabbed a nearby crowbar and wedged it in the Roader's wheel.

"Take that you dumb wheely thing!" Dex and Lan shouted as they grabbed two nearby baseball bats and smashed the Roader as it sat on the ground helplessly.

At that moment, Naruto's eyes scanned the fleeing crowd. "In the center of the crowd! It's the two guys!"

Everyone looked to the center of the crowd and saw two figures wearing light grey sweats and dark sunglasses. The first was around three and a half feet tall and was wearing white gloves and red running shoes with a white stripe and yellow buckle on them. The second was taller and wore brown leather sandals.

"What're they doing?!" Jasmine said as two Roaders headed right towards them.

The next moment, the two roaders were cleaved in two. To everyone's shock, the short figure suddenly had a metal glove on his right hand, and in it a large gold-decorated sword. Obviously he had used it to cleave the Roaders in twain

"Woah. That was cool," Chisao said as the hunks of roaders landed right in front of them, and then dissolved into Shadow Bugs.

At that same moment, a Roader charged up behind Iris and readied its spikes as it jumped into the air.

"Iris look out!" Naruto said as he quickly jumped between Iris and the Roader, ready to take the hit.

To Naruto's surprise, three blue and white energy arrows curved out from behind him and struck the Roader down.

Everyone turned around again and saw that the taller figure now wielded a large bow with gold-trimmed sapphire blades.

"Also cool," Chisao said as the Roader disolved into Shadow Bugs before hitting the ground.

At that moment the two sweatsuit-wearing figures ran off in the direction of more Roaders.

"Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Naruto said as he ran off after them.

"Wait up Naruto!" Lan called out, but the running crowd covered his leave.

Lan looked around frustrated until he saw a familiar figure at a nearby café having a coffee with another person.

"Hey Onii-San!" Lan called out as he ran over to the café followed by the others.

Onii-San looked up from his coffee and newspaper as did the woman with him.

The woman with him was probably twenty, had platinum blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes. She wore a dark blue suit that complemented her figure perfectly, and a _certain _context she was "well rounded", but not too big. A pair of silver glasses rode on the top of her nose and made her look like a secretary.

"Oh hey kid. How's it going?" Onii-San asked casually as he flipped through his paper. "Care for a scone? Maybe some coffee?"

Lan shook his head exasperatedly. "Are you _nuts_!? There's an attack going and you're having _coffee_?!"

Onii-San folded up the newspaper and put it under his arm. "I'm on break. Can I ask what you need?"

"A dimensional anomaly or something is preventing a Dimensional Area from being stabilized!" Maylu cried.

"You've helped us before. Can't you help us again? _Please_?" Rain pleaded.

Onii-San looked into the fleeing crowd, the look on his face saying that he hadn't noticed it before.

"Fine I'll help," Onii-San said as he finished his coffee. "By the way, this is my Personal Assistant, Serenity. Serenity, say hello."

"Hello," the woman waved.

"_Personal Assistant_?" Dex asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you mean _Secretary_?"

"Ohgodhesaidtheswordhide!" Onii-San screajed without putting spaces between his words as he literally broke the back of the chair he was in and hid behind a trash can.

The next few minutes could only be described as pure, violent, unadulterated horror.

* * *

Five minutes later a beaten Dex lay on the ground. Serenity stood above him as she readjusted her glasses.

"He said _Personal Assistant_," Serentiy said as she glared at everyone and cracked her knuckles. "Got it memorized?"

Everyone who hadn't been beaten senseless nodded their heads quickly. "Yes maam!"

Onii-San looked around. "Over there, follow me," he said as he led the group to a beautiful cherry red sports car.

"Woah. Awesome ride!" Lan said enthusiastically.

Onii-San smiled. "Hop in."

He suddenly regretted saying that as Lan, Hub, Maylu, Rain, Jasmine, Megumi, Yai, Iris, Chisao, Dex, _and_ Bolt all tried to squeeze into the back seats.

"Sir, directing half of them to_ another_ assignment would be better for the current situation," Serenity advised, motioning to the eleven people trying to squeeze into the back seats.

Onii-San smiled. "That's a great idea."

"MegaMan, Roll, Meddy, Iris," Onii-San addressed. "I need you to go into the TrafficServer and help install _this_ program."

Onii-San held up what looked like a battle chip. "This will send a program into any recently made automotive vehicle and drive them out of the main roads. Those Roaders will flatten everything otherwise, and casualties will reach unprecedented scales."

Hub, Rain, Megumi, and Iris all nodded as they entered a NetHole that Rush had made.

**Author's Note:  
NetHole is just a term I am using to describe the holes that Rush makes that connect the Real World to the Cyber World.**

Bolt sighed to himself as more space in the car opened up._ Yep. _Definitely_ a weird day._

* * *

Hub, Rain, Megumi, and Iris all found themselves back in their NetNavif forms once they left the NetHole.

Everyone minus Iris looked themselves over.

"After being in the real world for so long," MegaMan said as he stretched his fingers, "this is a little strange."

Roll shifted her hips. "Yeah. I kinda miss my human form."

"I'm just glad to have my Meddy Capsules again," Meddy said as she readied her projectiles. "I missed having one of these in my hands."

Iris sighed in relief. "I just hope Naruto is okay."

At that moment, the PET strapped to Iris' side glowed before splitting into Key, Phoenix, and Karat.

"Oh relax sis," Phoenix said in a relaxed tone. "The guy's faced worse then a bunch of motorized _unicycles_."

"Yep! He's the best at what he does!" Karat said excitedly.

"I agree," Key said. "He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

At that moment, a large metal door appeared on the floor before being kicked into the sky by Anonymous, who was being accompanied by a small child-style navi. As the two crawled out, the door that was kicked out landed back in its frame, then disappeared.

"Hey Anonymous. I see you have a new look," Roll said, motioning to Anonymous' new attire, which had changed since the last time anyone outside NME had seen him.

Anonymous took a glance at Key, causing both to blush, before he addressed everyone.

"Alright everyone," Anonymous spoke as he set the child-style navi down. "While the Roaders have been attacking, a new strain of Virus has appeared in the cyber world, so you need to be on your toes. Any questions?"

MegaMan raised his hand. "Who's that navi with you?"

Anonymous looked down to his adopted sister. "I'll say later. C'mon, lets go."

* * *

Back with Onii-San in the shiny red sports car.

"Does everyone have their seatbelt on?" Onii-San asked as he took the driver's seat. Serenity took the front passenger's seat, while Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, Yai, Chisao, Dex, and Bolt took the back seats.

"Hold it! I need to get Chisao home," Dex said as he plucked Chisao from his seat.

"But wait I wanna watch!" Chisao protested as Dex dragged him onto a nearby bus.

Onii-San rubbed his forehead. "Okay. Is everyone ready _now_?"

Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, Yai, and Bolt all agreed.

"Okay," Onii-San said. "Serentiy. Would you be so kind as to pass me the screwdriver and wire cutters?"

Serenity smiled as she pulled the aforementioned tools from her pocket. "Of course sir."

Everyone's jaws gaped as Onii-San suddenly popped the underside of the dash board open and began cutting and tapping the wires.

"Wait! You mean this thing isn't_ yours_?!" Lan blurted out.

"Yeah, isn't this_ stealing_?" Maylu asked.

"In my country we call this _stehlenheit_," Onii-San said in an accent unidentifiable to any of them, well except for Yai who know's multiple languages.

"What does_ that _mean?" Yai asked. She recognized the accent he had used from _somewhere_, but couldn't quite place it.

"_Stealing_," Onii-San said bluntly as he finished crossing wires.

Everyone gave him an odd look, then raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Onii-San said. "I'll put it back later."

Onii-San hit the gas pedal and sped out of the parking space, much to the protest of everyone involved.

"Great," Bolt moaned as Onii-San made a hard left turn. "I've become an accessory to grand theft auto."

* * *

At the same time, Naruto rushed down the streets after the two sweatsuit-wearing figures.

"Hold it! Just who are you guys?" Naruto asked as he finally caught up with them.

The taller of the two turned and faced Naruto. "We can't talk now. We need to get these Roaders away from the civilians."

"How do the two of you plan to do that?" Naruto asked.

Then as if the sweatsuits were break-away, the two figures tore them off, revealing their true shapes.

The shorter one was a blue, humanoid hedgehog with peach colored skin on his arms, chest, and muzzle. He wore white gloves (the metal glove and sword in his right), and red running shoes with a white strap and yellow buckle across it.

The taller figure was obviously human, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white toga trimmed with intricate red-gold designs on them, black shorts, brown leather sandals became boots up below his knees, and gold rimmed brown leather gauntlets. On his head he wore a gold olive branch halo, two glowing bands were on his left arm while he had the bow in his right, and a pair of... angel wings on his back.

"Hey Roaders!" the humanoid hedgehog shouted as he jumped up and down and waved his arms. "We're over here!"

A bunch of Roaders that had cornered some civilians in a back alley suddenly turned around to face the three.

With a rev of their engines, the Roaders were now charging at Naruto, the humanoid hedgehog, and the angel.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Pit shouted as he and Naruto ran as fast as they could.

"I'll draw some of their attention and do what I can," the hedehog said. "By the way, names Sonic. What's yours."

Naruto quickly ran on the side of a wall before flipping off the back of a Roader. "Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

"Kid Icarus," the angel said. "But everyone just calls me Pit."

Naruto nodded. "Lets just deal with this and go."

"Hey Roaders!" Sonic called out again to several Roaders as he was now running backwards, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Catch me if you can."

The next moment to Naruto's surprise, Sonic bolted down the street at nearly eighty miles an hour.

"Dang! I've never seen anything move that fast!" Naruto said as the Roaders broke off into two groups, one chasing Sonic and the other chasing Pit and himself.

"He isn't actually running all that fast," Pit said as he fired an arrow off a rearview mirror on a car and into a roader, sending it tumbling down the sidewalk. "He's just holding back so he won't break every window in town."

_Dang_, Naruto thought as he ran. _That guy could put Lee to shame._

* * *

Back in the recently hotwired car.

Onii-San with what appeared to be the master's touch was swerving through traffic in whatever gaps he could find. Most times it was dangerously close to collision with another vehicle.

"This is insane!" Lan said as he tightened the seatbelt that was around him and Jasmine. Yai and Maylu were also paired up, and Bolt having come across a lucky break had a seat to himself.

Onii-San began clicking around the radio, all the while not taking his eyes off the road.

"Crud. Nothin's on!" Serenity pouted as she polished her glasses as though nothing was going on.

"Is that _really_ what you're concerned about!!!" Maylu screeched as the car swerved around a U-turn on a one way street in three seconds.

"Where did you even learn to _drive_ like this!?!?!" Lan demanded as he and Jasmine almost had a caniption.

Onii-San pointedly ignored them.

* * *

Back in the cyber world, Onii-San led MegaMan, Roll, Meddy, Iris, Key, Phoenix, and Karat through the net until they stopped. Anonymous began looking around in all directions, putting everyone on edge.

"What is it?" MegaMan asked.

Anonymous looked around for another moment before suddenly shouting, "EVERYONE JUMP!"

The rumbling ground and the sound of revving engines was all the motivation they needed as a hoard of what looked like Mettuar from above stampeded through the ground they had been on previously.

"What were those things!?" Roll cried as she and MegaMan touched down after the veritable stampede.

"Spider, Battle Chip In!" Anonymous intoned as his left arm transformed into what looked like an black-armored tuxedo sleeve with white protruding cuffs, two slots adjacent to the sleeve itself. A gold card with a red bird-shaped pattern on it shot out of the cuff and knocked one of the "Mettuars" into the air and right back at them. True to Anonymous' word, a new strain of virus had begun propagating in the cyber world.

The virus looked like a Mettuar from above, but from the side it looked like a mix between Mettuar and a motorized unicycle. While the helmet was the same, it had a row of spikes down the center, and on the sides had the Subspace symbol on it. Its body was pitch black with pieces of red armor, and mounted below it was a tire.

"What is that thing?" Roll asked as it tried to get up. Before it could though, Anonymous stomped it back into the ground, took out a cage, then put it in it and compressed it into a file.

"As of now it has been classified as a Roaduar," he said as he shipped off the file. "As I feared, it seems that the Subspace army has leeched through the cyber world and is combining with its native virus species."

"So I'm guessing that's bad?" Karat asked.

Anonymous nodded. "It is when strains of highly unpredictable and dangerous viruses begin popping up all over the place. Its worse then with what happened in Australia a few decades ago."

"What do you mean?" Glyde asked as he finally caught up.

Anonymous shrugged his shoulders. "Something about an introduced species eating through most of the plant life. Somewhere along the line they had to put a _fence_ across the _whole_ continent. That didn't really work, so now most of Australia is a barren wasteland."

Anonymous took out what appeared to be a PET replica and put a call in. "We'll need some extra help if the situation is like this."

"Who're you calling?" Key asked.

Her question was answered as a ray of light shot down from the heavens, descending from it was a petit female navi. She was draped in a beautiful blue toga with gold trim, was wearing brown leather sandals that had a criss-cross pattern, silver gauntlets on her slender wrists, and had a gold sapphire-studded bow on her back. Her hair was light brown and cascaded down to her waist behind her. On her back were beautiful, pink sparkling angel wings that seemed to glitter with all of its lovely hues (think Colette's wings from Tales of Symphonia). What was the most surprising about her was that while her left eye was sapphire blue, her _right _eye was emerald green. The NaviMark that sat atop her chest appeared to be a pure white dove's feather over a sky blue background.

"I'm glad you could arrive on such short notice," Anonymous said with a slight nod to the new navi.

"Who's that?" Meddy asked.

"Greetings," the female navi said. "My name is Seraph. I am the navi owned by Serenity, Onii-San's Personal Assistant."

"By the way Mr. Anonymous," Glyde said while ignoring the glare Anonymous was giving him. "Where'd you send the file?"

* * *

Back in the real world.

At the same time, Chaud's PET phone had started ringing.

"What is it?" Chaud demanded as he tried to sort out what was happening in town.

"_Yo Chaud, it's Onii-San here,"_ he said from the other end of the line. The sound of car horns, tires screeching, and kids screaming could be heard in the background.

"You?!" Chaud said angrily at the very mentioning of that name. "What do you want!? Can't you see we're in the middle of a _crisis _here!?!"

"_Don't piss your pants," _Onii-San said casually. _"I'm sending over a sample of a new strain of virus that has appeared in the cyber world."_

Chaud turned to his computer and saw that a cage-shaped program had just appeared in his Inbox. It looked like a mix between a Mettuar and a motorized unicycle.

"_Last time I checked, it was kind of your_ job _to keep track of these things," _Onii-San said.

"Hold on! Where are you now?" Chaud said as he tried to trace the call to its source.

"_Out for a drive," _Onii-San said. _"I'm sending a link to the cyberworld my navi is in. I've already recruited the help of a few Net Saviors and one civilian to help. Feel free to pitch in. Or not. It doesn't really matter."_

As the call cut off, Chaud checked to see if he had been able to trace the call back to its source.

When the file had come up, a message board popped up that said-

**You know, its rude to trace people's calls.**

Next to it was a chibified version of Onii-San wagging his finger like an adult would when scolding a child. Then it suddenly flipped like a coin, revealing a chibified _Anonymous _cackling maliciously before taking out a missile launcher and firing it at the screen, causing a smokescreen-screensaver to cover the screen.

Chaud banged a hand on his desk as the attempt to put a tracer on Onii-San's PET failed.

"ProtoMan! Follow the link and get over there immediately!" Chaud ordered.

ProtoMan now inside Chaud's computed saluted. "Yes sir!"

Chaud ran to the door and grabbed a coat on his way out. "Just what the hell is going on down town?"

* * *

On Sonic's end.

Sonic had managed to divert the attention of several dozen Roaders and was now routing them to a large office building that was conveniently scheduled for demolition.

"That's it," Sonic said as he continued running. "Follow the hedgehog."

The Roaders quickly followed him into the entrance to the building and followed him up the aged stairs to the top floor.

Sonic screeched out of the stair case and looked around. The room was mostly empty with the exception of a few support pillars. A large row of windows dominated most of the walls. It was basically what any abandoned office building scheduled for demolition looked like.

The revving of engines told him that the Roaders were close on his tail.

As Sonic ran away from the staircase, the Roaders poured in and gave chase down the room and at the windows. Then at the last moment, he curled into a ball and smashed through the twentieth floor window, the Roaders following close behind as they broke through their own windows and following after.

Before Sonic had fallen more then ten feet, he pulled out what appeared to be a silver blue-trimmed stone bracelet and put it on his left wrist.

As it began to glow, pulsating an unknown white energy, the broken glass from the windows and himself stopped falling and floated in midair.

The Roaders on the other hand plummeted to the ground and made a resounding crash before dissolving into Shadow Bugs.

Sonic descended along with the broken glass as he eyed his bracelet with pride evident.

"Sure wish I could've used this in Brawl," he said as he tossed it a few times before putting it in a pocket dimension a lot of characters seemed to have on them. "Would've made things more interesting."

* * *

Back in the cyberworld Traffic Computer.

As far as anyone knew, the only new strain of virus to appear in the net was the Roaduar. So far no others had appeared.

"Does anyone else have any other questions before we continue?" Anonymous asked.

"Who's that child navi with you?" MegaMan persisted.

"Oy vashlogana," Anonymous cursed in some unknown dialect as he rubbed his temples.

"This is obviously a sore subject for you so we won't ask again," Roll said as she took MegaMan by the arm. "_Right?_"

Everyone nodded in agrement quite hastily, lest they be reshaped into a ball and kicked to who-knows-where.

"If we travel along this circuit, we'll reach the main traffic control program," Anonymous said as he lead the others to a glowing junction.

"Hold on Anonymous," MegaMan said. "Why are we here really?"

Anonymous sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "This may sound a bit cliched, but while I'm installing the program, I'm going to need you to watch my back. I can't really defend myself while _installing_ it."

"Oh. Okay then," MegaMan answered.

With that, everyone shot across the circuit that would lead them to the center of this cyber space. Just like with other cyber spaces, this link was filled with viruses too, however with the viruses present, the fire walls were not stable, and thus everyone could sneak on through as long as they didn't get mauled by viruses.

* * *

A few minutes of 'surfing' later, everyone came upon the Main Traffic Control Program. It was essentially what any other big program looked like. It was a large glowing ball over a pedestal with a control penel on the base.

"Okay, we're here," Anonymous spoke into the PET replica.

"_Good. Now all you have to do is install the program I gave you, and all of this traffic should clear right up,"_ Onii-San's voice said from the PET. Accompanied was the sound of rushing wind and the voices of several people screaming like little girls.

"What's going on over there?" MegaMan asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourselves with," Anonymous said as he cut the line. He then pulled out a black-plated battlechip with the NME symbol on it. "Once I start downloading the program, I'll need you to watch my back. If Murphy's Law has anything to say about it, this space will become flooded with viruses once I do."

"How long will it take?" Glyde asked.

"About a few minutes after we end this useless conversation," Anonymous said glaring at the butler-esque navi.

Anonymous then placed the chip into the computer, as it almost seemed to melt into it. As he placed his hands onto the keyboard, white branching streams of data began streaming from his fingers and linking to the program (think of Shockwave from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) as hundreds of ones and zeros crossed over his eyes.

"We've got company," MegaMan said as he readied his buster.

As everyone readied their weapons, hundreds of Roaduars and Mettuars began pouring into the cyber space.

"Well he never said this'd be easy," Roll said as she fired her Roll Blast into an advancing line of Roaduars.

"On the upside, this is good training," MegaMan said as he sharp-shot several Mettuars down before they could even raise their pickaxes.

Right then, Seraph began firing large numbers of arrows from her bow, almost like a machine gun. "Stand aside, motorized unicycles."

A few minutes into the "Defend Anonymous Campaign" and Meddy's position had been overrun.

"Yaaaah!" she screamed as the Roaduars were just about to run her down.

"Meddy! Hold on!" Roll said as she ran to help her.

"It is no use," Glyde said as he held Roll back from the veritable stampede. "It would take a miracle for her to be saved _now_."

Then as if to answer that plea for a miracle, a giant blast of glowing energy blasted the Roaduars in front of Meddy.

"Who fired that?" MegaMan asked as he looked around.

The next moment, an unknown NetNavi dropped down from above in front of Meddy. He held a sophisticated-looking handgun with a glowing corsshair, a bayonet-like knife under the barrel, and twin floating panels with Ks emblazoned on them in glowing gold.

"Who are you?" Meddy asked as she looked at the navi who had possibly saved her life.

"You, my lovely maiden, may call me Solar, Gunslinger NetNavi Extraordinaire," the newcomer said rather confidently as he offered a helping hand to Meddy.

As a matter of fact, he looked like no navi anyone had ever seen before. He was a well-built, medium height NetNavi, and was obviouysly custom-made. He wore a grey set of slight goggles with yellow lenses over his eyes, a grey jacket with the sleeves rooled up, and grey shorts. Under his jacket he wore black under-armor. The helmet he wore over his head was blue and white with a red gem over the forehead. His blonde hair was stylized in a long ponytail that doropped below his waist from the back of the helmet. He wore blue and white gauntlets on his wrists that had green gems on the elbows, and red armored boots with black soles and rocket boosters on the bottom. Around his neck he wore a long red scarf that seemed to flow in a non-existant wind. The NaviMark on his chest was a blazing sun, the primary color red while the sub-color was blue.

"Thanks, but I'll help myself up," Meddy said as she got up on her won. She didn't really like how this new guy was coming onto her, and something about him just seemed off.

MegaMan noticed it too. On the edges of Solar's scarf was what appeared to be dust, almost as if someone wiped it on something recently. Where had he seen something like that before?

"Blue boy, keep on your toes," Solar said as he stood in front of Meddy and began firing golden-colored shots into the waves of viruses.

"Right! Keep fighting!" MegaMan said as he started firing from beside Anonymous. He'd worry about speculation later, right now he had to defend Anonymous.

* * *

Back in the real world.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" was the screaming that came from Lan, Maylu, Jasmine, Yai, Chisao, Dex, and Bolt as Onii-San neared a thick concrete wall.

"We're goin to crash!" Maylu screamed as she braced for impact.

"I knew I shouldn't have come with you," Lan said as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Serenity. Grappling gun please," Onii-San calmly said as their car neared the wall, with not enough time to stop.

"Here you are sir," Serenity said as she passed Onii-San a simple-looking black grappling gun with a three-pronged hook. If they weren't in mortal danger, they'd ask how she kept so many things in her shirt pockets without anyone noticing.

In one swift motion, Onii-San launched the grappling hook onto a nearby lamp post, did an instant U-turn, and detached the grappling hook from its cablebefore driving off copletely unscathed.

"Phew, that was a close one-" Lan said before.

"WHOAAAAAH!!" everyone except Onii-San and Serentiy screamed as the car jumped off the back of a car car carrier, flew over what was essentially twenty lanes of traffic, suddenly swerved ninety degrees to the left, and parallel parked in the exact same spot they started from.

"Okay kids, ride's over," Onii-San said as he walkned around the car and in a "gentlemanly" way opened the door for Serenity before she walked out.

"Are you out of your mind!" Lan demanded as he jerked himself free of that shiny red deathtrap. "You nearly killed us!"

"How was that supposed to even help?!" Maylu demanded.

"Well if you had used the _devices_ I gave you, we could've found the dimensional flux alot sooner," Onii-San said.

"WHAT DEVICE!?!?!" Lan demanded angrily as he tried to stop his legs from shaking.

"The ones you're holding in your hands," Onii-San said.

Everyone looked into their left hands and suddenly found radar-like devices. How they got there no one knew.

"Um. If it helps, I found something a few blocks back," Bolt said holding his device up.

"Ah, that's it," Serenity said as she read the data on the device.

"Well okay then," Onii-San said as he clapped his hands together. "I'll just hotwire the car again and we'll be there in-"

"WE'LL WALK THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" everyone there except Bolt said.

"Suit yourselves," Onii-San said shrugging his shoulders as he walked to the site of the Dimensional Flux that had prevented the Dimensional Area from stabilizing.

* * *

For the next few minutes, everyone shot down the Roaduars as they tried to gore Anonymous with the spikes on their helmets. Every once in a while, Solar would change from his handgun to a missile launcher that looked like a metal broom, a long perforated length of metal that shot flames, a pair of cylindrical rapid-fire handguns,or a large gun that launched grenades that exploded liked the sun.

"There. Its finally over," MegaMan said as the last of the viruses were deleted.

Right at that moment, a link to that cyber space opened up. ProtoMan came out a minute later.

"ProtoMan, you missed all the action," MegaMan said.

ProtoMan turned around and saw that Anonymous was linked to the Traffic Control program, installing some unknown program. "What were you thinking letting him this close to the main traffic program?!"

"Well whatever he's doing, he's nearly done now," Roll said as the white streams of data began to recede. The ones and zeros on Anonymous's eyes began to clear, and he regained control of his own movements.

ProtoMan turned and saw Anonymous, but more importantly that he was in a helpless state. The next moment he drew his sword and leapt at Anonymous.

"ProtoMan what're you doing?!" MegaMan shouted.

"Deleting this rogue NetNavi! He's illegally installed an unknown program into the main traffic computer!" ProtoMan said as he was about to swing his sword and delete Anonymous with an attack from behind.

"Stay away from him!" the child-style navi called out as she stepped between ProtoMan and Anonymous. "Battle chip in! Download!"

Hey eyes suddenly rolled back in her head, her jaw dropped, and a sphere of electricity formed in her mouth. "Bao Zakeruga!"

At that moment to everyone's shock, a giant dragon made of lighting erupted from the girl's mouth and slammed right into ProtoMan, smaching hium into a wall with explosive force.

"Uaaaaah!" ProtoMan cried before he was logged out.

**ProtoMan, Logging Out.**

"Thanks Amy," Anonymous said as he _disconnected_ himself from the traffic control program. "I was a little... _preoccupied_."

"Oh its okay Ann-" was all Amy could say before Anonymous put a hand over her mouth.

"Well I think my work here is done here," Anonymous said as he scooped up Amy and prepared to leave.

"Wait a minute," MegaMan interrupted. "Just what is that program going to do?"

"See for yourself," Anonymous said as several monitors from security cameras crowded the walls of the cyber space.

In what was probably the most well-coordinated simultaneous event of automatic driving ever seen, every motorized vehicle with an electronic control system reversed, drove, and parked themselves away from the main roads, preventing any more collateral damage by the Roaders.

"Amazing," Glyde said astonished, "even Ayanano Tech has nothing like _this_."

"Have you ever considered working with the Net Saviors?" MegaMan asked.

"Nah," Anonymous said as his door opened. "If I did, I'd have to take orders from that weak navi ProtoMan."

"ProtoMan isn't weak," MegaMan said. "Do you know how many times he's beaten me and Lan?"

"Well you're both weak then," Anonymous said as he, Amy, and Seraph walked through the door. "Ciao."

Just as the door closed, Anonymous gave one last glance to Key, of course none other then them knew what it meant.

"C'mon guys," Roll said. "Lets get back outside."

MegaMan nodded before he blew the RushWhistle. "Rush. Here boy."

Rush appeared and dug out a NetHole leading back into the real world.

Right before MegaMan leapt back in, he noticed that Solar had disappeared as well, but paid no mind to it.

* * *

Back in the real world.

"There it is!" Lan siad as he pointed to a rupture in time-space that seemed to float in the back of an alley a few blocks from where they started.

"Careful guys, that thing is still radioactive," Onii-San said as he pulled out a cell phone.

"What're you going to do with a cell phone?" Lan asked.

"_I'm_ not going to do anything. _You're_ going to call your dad and tell him you found the Dimensional Flux," Onii-San said. "He should have something at his lab that can clear this up."

"Why can't _you _clear it up?" Maylu asked.

"Because I just don't just _randomly carry_ a Dimensional Stabilizer in my back pocket," Onii-San said.

"And yet your secretary carries a screwdriver, wirecutters, and a grappling gun with a high-strength cord that can move a two ton car in her shirt pocket," Yai said, which if you know Sereneity by now, had casued Yai to seal her own fate.

Serenity then picked Yai up and put her in a dumpster head-first.

"I warned you," she said as she closed the lid.

Lan snatched the cell phone from Onii-San's hand and called his dad.

Twenty minutes later, the Sci Lab staff had extinguished the dimensional flux. They used some form of electronics technology to penetrate it and propogate the flux's half life... Or something.

"Thanks for the help in locating the dimensional anomaly," Dr. Hikari said. "Now we can generate the Dimensional Area safely."

"Just get it up quickly," Onii-San said.

"Yeah! This is the second time my break's been interrupted!" Anonymous griped.

"Now preparing Dimensional Area Generator," Mr. Famous said as he activated the mobile command center.

"C'mon guys, while the Dimensional Area is getting up, we need to see how Naruto and the others are doing," Lan said as he lead the others to the center of town. By then, the NetNavis-turned-human had returned from the cyberworld, and this time they were still clothed.

* * *

Back with the others, things weren't going very well. Pit had been injured, leaving Naruto and Sonic on their own to fight a massive invasion force of Roaders as they converged on the center of town.

"Hey Sonic," Naruto said as he slashed another Roader aside with a kunai, "how many more are there?"

"I don't know. Maybe two hundred," Sonic said as he slashed another Roader. Fatigue was evident on him as his arms slumped and his grip on his sword, the Caliburn, loosened.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Lan called out from beyond the ring of Roaders.

"Stay back!" Naruto called out. "Without the Dimensional Area, you won't stand a chance!"

"But what're we supposed to do?" Maylu cried out.

At that moment in the skies above, energy began to build, and the wind began to stir.

"Hey Sonic," Naruto said as the Roaders formed around them in a perimeter, "got any fight left in you?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not really. It'd take a miracle to get us out of this."

As the Roaders charged at Naruto and Sonic, a fierce wind blew down from above through the Roaders and began spiraling around them.

"What's going on?!" Bolt asked as the wind nearly knocked everyone off their feet. The resulting gale had already forced everyone back with its gale-force winds.

**Sonic and the Black Knight Soundtrack - Fight the Knight**

As the wind spiraled around them, Naruto and Sonic were hoisted into the air as a pillar of wind surrounded them. Right before everyone's eyes, a brilliant golden ray of light erupted forth from the cyclone, almost as if the sun exploded on the ground the two stood upon.

"Woah," everyone said as the two silhouettes of Naruto and Sonic seemed to blend together (think the Yu-gi-oh card, Polymerization).

"Impressive," Onii-San said as he and Serenity dawned sunglesses.

Right then, the burst of light and the cyclone around them exploded in a brilliant blast of color and wind. As the field stood bathed in smoke, everyone, even the Roaders looked around to find out what happened. Everyone else tried to see through the thick smoke also.

"Look! Over there!" Maylu called out as the smoke cleared somewhat, the silhouette of a kneeling figure could be percieved.

As the mist cleared, a new figure stood to full height.

"When the mighty wind of two worlds meet, a great force is brought forth," the figure spoke in a resonant voice like that of a herald. "I am Ven, Swift Knight of the Storm."

Ven was a peach-skinned human with emerald green-sapphire colored eyes, long shoulder-length blue hair styled much like Sonic's that blew in the wind, and blue diamond marks under his eyes that seemed to complement them quite nicely. Oh his head he wore black goggles with blue lenses. He wore a pure-white v-neck T-shirt with blue celtic knot patterns on the edges, on the back was a profile of Sonic's face. He wore light blue jeans with two pockets on the sides and on the back, around his waist he wore a brown-leather belt with a gold ruby-set belt buckle with the Leaf symbol carved onto it. He also wore Sonic's running shoes, but they were resized for this new form, and had green glowing lines on it. On his left wrist he wore a slimmed down version of the stone bracelet Sonic used earlier, except it now glowed blue and orange. On his right hand he wore a resized version of the gauntlet Sonic used earlier, and in hand he held the same sword Sonic had.

"Now then," Ven spoke in a calm tone as he swung the Caliburn about like he was a veritable master in the ways of the sword. "How 'bout we get this show on the road."

Without a momen'ts hesitation, the Roaders all charged at Ven.

"Heh, too easy," Ven said as he sliced three Roaders in half.

Just then, the Dimensional Area finally stabilized.

"Okay MegaMan, lets go!" Lan said as he took out his PET and Synchro Chip. "Synchro Chip in! Down-"

Lan's thoughts were interrupted as Hub's body glowed brightly before he transformed into MegaMan.

"Woah," MegaMan said as he stretched his arms. "Didn't see this coming."

"Amazing," Yichiro said as he observed MegaMan's transformation. "It seems that when Hub is in the presence of a Dimensional Area, he turns into MegaMan."

At that moment, Rain, Megumi, and Iris' bodies began to glow too. When the glow subsided, they had reverted to Roll, Meddy, and uh... Iris.

"Sorry Lan," MegaMan said as he patted Lan's shoulder, "looks like you'll have to sit on the bench for this one."

Lan huffed as he and the others got to safety.

"Ah good," Ven said as he held his sword in an off-handed manner, "reinforcements have arrived."

"Uh, Naruto, you in there?" Iris asked as she looked at the unfamiliar form before her.

"Kinda sorta," Ven said in a relaxed tone as he sliced a Roader that came at him from behind.

"We'll talk later," MegaMan said as he took out his Buster.

Ven gave Iris a thumbs up. At that moment she saw some of Naruto shine through his new outward appearance.

"Sonic Wind!" Ven shouted as he held otu his hand, firing off blue blades of wind at several Roaders.

"Mega Buster!" MegaMan called as he fired at several more Roaders.

"Roll Blast!" Roll called out as she fired a wave of energy hearts at the Roaders that charged MegaMan from behind.

"Meddy Capsule!" Meddy called as she threw explosive capsules into the fray.

Iris on the other hand didn't know how she could help. She wasn't designed with a signature attack in mind, and wasn't so adept at fighting either. Then something Naruto said to her once came back to mind.

"_If you believe in yourself, and fight to protect those precious to you, then you can do anything."_

Iris smiled, remembering one of her orange-clad friend's signature smiles. She then pulled her butterfly hairclips off her head and held them in her hands.

"Butterfly Buzzsaws!" Iris shouted as her hairclips suddenly grew ten times in size and began spinning like giant, uh... buzzsaws.

"Way to go," Ven said giving Iris a thumbs up as she sawed through ten Roaders as they charged at her.

Iris smiled then. _Even though he's different on the outside, he's still Naruto._

"Zeta Cannon!" MegaMan shouted as he launched his Program Advance, knocking out several dozen Roaders.

* * *

A few minutes into the fight and already the Roaders were on the losing end. Of course with every large-scale fight, someone always has to jinx it.

"Take that!" Lan blurted out. "You're going to need a bigger Roader if you want to beat us!"

Everyone palmed their faces as Lan totally jinxed it. The Roaders began to ooze Shadow Bugs, which began to converge within the center of the Dimensional Area.

"Smart move Lan," Maylu muttered under her breath as the massive heap of Shadow Bugs began to take shape.

"What? I didn't know that would happen!" Lan argued.

"Uh, guys. We've got bigger problems," MegaMan said.

"Like what?" Maylu asked.

Everyone stopped and looked up as a massive shadow loomed over them. Standing overhead was a giant Roader. It looked like a beefed up Roader with flaming armor, electrified spikes, and reinforced tires.

"Oh boy," Lan said as he suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

As the Giga Roader reached its full height, it began revving its engines even further. This time, large billows of smoke began to issue from its mufflers, filling the Dimensional Area with a thick black haze. Everyone inside began coughing profusely.

"*Cough* We need to get *cough* out of the Dimensional Area," Yuichiro said between coughs. As he tried to place the call through, he discovered to his horror that the smog was cutting off communications.

"Oh man! *cough* If we stay in here much longer *gag* we'll all be smothered!" Maylu cried.

"Don't worry guys!" Onii-San said without coughing. "I'll get us out of here!"

"*Cough* How?!" Lan demanded.

Onii-San suddenly pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere and aimed it at the apex of the Dimensional Area. "A Dimensional Area-Disrupting Rocket Launcher!"

"Why did you make something that _specific_?" Yai asked.

"Eh. I had nothing to do last labor day," Onii-San said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Without another thought, Onii-San raised the warhead to the apex and fired, after a black-lighted explosion, the Dimensional Area evaporated, letting the smog loose, and thankfully away from everyone. In the same flash of light, MegaMan, Roll, Meddy, and Iris all returned back to normal.

"*Cough cough* Thanks," Lan moaned as he coughed any gunk out of his system.

"C'mon guys," Yuichiro said as he picked up Lan in the fireman's carry, "lets leave that thing to the professionals."

As everyone paired up and helped each other out of the area, Ven stood against the Giga Roader that towered above him.

**************Ven, Swift Knight of the Storm v.s. Giga Roader**

**Sonic and the Black Knight Soundtrack - Knight of the Wind**

"Okay then! Lets to this!" Ven said as he leapt at the Giga Roader, his sword Giga Roader charged with its electrified horns and met Caliburn in midair, a massive shockwave of air blasting from the impact zone.

"Woah! This is getting intense!" Lan said from behind a car as the shockwave nearly blew him off his feet.

"Heh! You're a tough one aren't ya?" Ven asked before swinging his sword, forcing the Giga Roader back.

The Giga Roader's eyes narrowed as it revved its engines. The next moment the entire thing burst into flames and it charged down the street.

Ven leapt out of the way and landed on the top of a flagpole. "Woah, that was close."

As his eyes followed the Giga Roader down the street, he realized that everything in its path was set ablaze.

"Oh man!" Ven said as he ran after the Giga Roader, "I have to stop that thing!"

As the civilians were running in a panic, Lan and the others continually called the fire department. Of course at that point everyone in town was calling.

"Sonic Wind!" Ven shouted as he swung his sword sideways at the flames, using gusts of wind to put them out.

He looked ahead and saw that the Giga Roader was still lighting stuff on fire.

"Cali-Buzzsaw!" Ven shouted as he began spinning overhead like a saw blade and slammed into the Giga Roader. To his shock, the attack barely left a scratch.

"Oh man! Its armor is too thick and the town is getting torched!" Ven cried as he held the sides of his head and freaked out. "What am I supposed to do?"

The next moment he felt the sword in his hand pulse. He looked down and the part of him that was Naruto was shocked that the sword had eyes and a mouth.

"There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through," the sword in Ven's hand spoke. The next moment, a golden energy began to spiral around Ven. As it tightened around him, the wind began to transform into golden knight armor. The next moment a crimson cape flowed from behind his back, the helmet finished materializing and he closed the grate.

"Excalibur Ven!" Ven shouted as he held his sword to the air, which was now covered in a golden aura.

With the speed of a gale of wind, Ven ran through town in his armored form and came face to face with the Giga Roader.

"Take this!" Ven shouted as he flew into the air, then at the Giga Roader. "EXCALIBUR STAB!"

Then like a giant golden arrow, Excalibur Ven shot at the Giga Roader.

The next moment, a giant pillar of light erupted from the center of town.

* * *

After the golden light subsided, everyone (Lan and company) ran to the center of town to find their friend. When they got there, they could see that the Shadow Bugs from the Giga Roader were dissolving, and that Naruto and Sonic had separated.

"Woah. What a ride," Sonic said as he wobbled across the ground. His eyes were spinning, and he looked like he was about to fall over any second.

"My head's still spinning," Naruto moaned as he too wasn't any better off. The next moment he began to gag, then he spit something out.

When he went to pick it up, he saw that it was a blue-plated battle chip with Sonic's profile on the picture.

"Okay is this someone's idea of a sick joke?!" Naruto shouted in every direction. Every time he spit out a Unity Formation Chip, his throat was always sore, and by now he was getting tired of it.

Tired from sheer exhaustion, Naruto and Sonic fell to the ground. Lan and company soon scooped them up and took them away.

Lan was the first to notice however that Onii-San and Serenity had disappeared. Of course they'd saved their bacon more then once that day, so they were willing to let them go.

Bolt had disappearted as well, but nobody really knew him yet, so they let him go without much thought.

* * *

The battle with the Roaders had ended, and contrary to what some would think, Den Tech got through this mess relatively unscathed, aside from a few broken windows, some smashed mailboxes, and the fire damage of course. The building Sonic used as a ruse was scheduled for demolition anyway, so it didn't count as collateral damage.

The two Brawlers, as they were called, retreated back to the Hikari residence while everyone tried to figure out where to put them. An angel and a giant humanoid hedgehog would only put people into a panic.

Chaud on the other hand wasn't too happy. Lan had allowed a potentially-dangerous program to be installed into Den Tech's Main Traffic Control program, and Onii-San had fled the scene. Of course no traces of it could be found, and Police Chief Keifer was just happy everything turned out okay.

Of course, this new battle brought more questions then answers to everyone's mind.

How were the Brawlers coming to their world?

What possible virus hybrids could be resulting from the leeching of the Subspace army into the Cyber World?

How was it possible for Naruto and Sonic to unite _without _the presence of a dimensional area?

And more importantly, why does Naruto keep _spitting_ _out _the Unity Formation chips he gets?

* * *

**I'd like to take this moment to get the disclaimers out of the way.**

**Serenity Misaki and Seraph EXE belong to username Syrena Li, and have been made for use in this FanFiction.**

**Sugar Sugar and Solar EXE belong to username GammaTron, but have been made for use in this FanFiction **_**exclusively **_**(but are still used with permission of the owner).**

**Also, I do not own Nintendo or Smash Brothers. **

**P.S.  
Sorry this chapter was so long, but there was alot of content i needed to put in before the next chapter.**

* * *

**100 Rules of Anime Column**

**Anime Rule # 2- Law of Differential Gravitation- Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise is rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4.  
* Some things have been known to "Float" for a few seconds before plummeting to hit  
the ground, vehicle, or someone's cranium. **

**Anime Rule # 27- Law of Conservation of Firepower- Any powerful weapon capable of destroying/defeating an opponent in a single shot will invariably be reserved and used as a last resort.**

**Anime Rule # 45- Law of Uninteruptable Metamorphosis- Regardless of how long or involved the transformation sequence or how many times they've seen it before, any "Bad Guys" witnessing a mecha/hero/heroine transforming are too stunned to do anything to interrupt it.**

**Anime Rule # 66- Law of Differentiated Gravitation-  
First Corollary- If the airborne entity exceeds an altitude equal or greater than two times the height of the entity, gravity is decreased by an inverse coefficient relative to the upward momentupm and mass/weight (if within at least 500 km of any gravity source) of the entity "jumping".  
Second Corollary- The amount of Newtonian "opposite force" (in accordance to normal downward velocity, "Earth gravity" speed is equal to 32ft/sec/sec) is also inversely proportional to the "actual" speed of the airbortne entity. In all actuality, an entity that appears to be flying towards a solid concrete parking lot from space will actuallly land, producing an opposite force of approximately 1.73 lb. of the law exhibits a mysterious exponentially proportional Newtonian opposite force, thusly increasing this variable by a factor equal to the inverse-gravity potential.**

**Anime Rule # 68 - Law of Coercive Vehicular Control- No matter how complex or well defined the control system, a character controlling a vehicle of any sort always does so through means of undetectable subconscious psychokinesis.  
First Corollary- Characters can perform actions with their vehicles which clearly defy normal physics (see Laws of Metaphysical Irregularity and Constant Thrust). The velocity, attitude and traction of the vehicle appear to be adjusted at will, with the degree of absolute control being proportional to the complexity and lethality of the maneuver.  
Second Corollary- It is effectively impossible to remove characters from or disrupt the passage of their vehicles without the character's consent. This does not always apply to "Bad Guy" characters, or "Good Guy" characters in situations where the Ambient Dramatic Tension could increase in accordance with the Law of Conservation of Ambient Dramatic Tension. ****

* * *

**

**Omake**

**Setting: NME Base, Meeting Room**

**Onii-San sat in a large meeting room half-lit by lighting fixtures with two of his employees and Bolt Light.**

"**Sugar. How did today's mission go?" Onii-San asked from the big chair.**

"**Everything went great," he said twirling a bit of his hair between his fingers. "The grappling hook has been retrieved and no one thinks I work for you."**

**At that moment Solar appeared from Sugar's PET and mumbled, "Dammit don't do that! It makes you look like a girl!"**

"**And what about Sonic and Pit?" Onii-San asked as he took a sip of his coffee, poignantly ignoring Sugar and Solar's bickering.**

"**The Hikari family had to sedate Sonic," Serenity spoke up, "so they made him watch two hours of women's basketball. Sonic is being kept at the Hikari residence while Pit is staying at the Ayano residence."**

"**As for their current status?" Onii-San asked.**

"**Sonic is still asleep as of five hours ago," Serenity finished. "Pit has shown no different signs."**

**Onii-San nodded. "Very well. You're dismissed."**

**Serenity and Sugar left the room, but for some reason Bolt stayed where he was.**

"**Is something the matter?" Onii-San asked. "Maybe some coffee can help."**

**Bolt shook his head. "I'm not sure I can keep things on track."**

**Onii-San sipped his coffee. He thought for a moment before he realized what Bolt was talking about.**

"**If its about causing a Time Shiver, then don't worry about it. This is an **_**alternate **_**timeline, so you being here doesn't affect anything."**

**Bolt took it all in. "I suppose you're right. Although there's something else bothering me."**

"**If its about the body-change thing I can't help you there," Onii-San said bluntly.**

"**Gee thanks," Bolt said sarcastically. "This body just feels a bit strange to me. I've never been this tall before. Or had to wear this much clothing."**

"**Just try to keep things quiet for now," Onii-San said. "If anyone finds out **_**who**_** you are or **_**where**_** you came from, I'll have to answer some very difficult questions. Not to mention your uncle will pump me full of lead and your mom roast me alive."**

**Bolt shuddered remembering his uncle's tendencies to shoot stuff with very large guns. He also remembered how mad his **_**mom**_** could get when **_**she**_** was angry.**


	52. Sunday: Feral Finale

**Me: Well it's been a joy having you here, it really has. But I'm not sure if bringing you in is such a good idea.**

**???: Why do you say that?**

**Me: This. *plays voice recording***

**Voice Recording: "If I'm somehow **_**not**_** in this game, I'm blowing up Japan."**

**Me: *Turns off voice recording***

**???: Dude that was taken **_**way**_** out of context.**

**Me: *sigh* Alright. I'm a fan of your work, so suppose I'll let you in.**

**???: YES! FINALLY! NOW I GET TO KICK SOME ASS!**

**Me: **_**I'm regretting this already.**_

**???: Hey Neo. Think anyone will recognize me?**

**Me: Don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. A few may recognize you, and I hope they do, you're a really cool character. **

**???: Okay. I'll see you later. *Leaves***

**Me: Yep. I'm **_**definitely**_** regretting this already.**

* * *

It was currently Sunday, the last day before the new week began. So far, a wide variety of things had happened that nearly shook Den Tech to its knees. And like any other week in Den Tech, it was _anything _but normal.

Monday; Rain/Roll, Megumi/Meddy, Jasmine, and Iris/... Iris transferred to Den Tech High and caught the attention of the entire male student body. A food fight ensued, and things got a little hairy. Lan and Naruto barely made it out alive (and without detention and clean-up duty as well).

Tuesday; Naruto met up with Zabuza and Haku Momochi, now reincarnated into the twenty second century. They ran a twenty four hour convenience store, but so far had little to no usage of their previous ninja skills. He was content to leave them as they were.

Wednesday; Naruto gets a job photographing... himself, for money. He also bought a wooden action figure that doesn't like to be called a _doll_. Lan being "Rocket Punched" to the floor was testament to that.

Thursday; Naruto and "Commander Fish" managed to bring the much-visited Chip Mart to its knees in a Net Battle Royale. Autographs were signed, and Naruto got a shiny new Super Vulcan out of it as well.

Friday; Den Tech High had its first Den Tech Sports Festival. Naruto was spotted by several college scouts, blood test showed no performance enhancers in his systems, and that only made his physical aptitude more desirable for college sports teams.

Saturday; A horde of motorized unicycles and unicycle-virus hybrids attacked Den Tech and the Cyber World. Around noon nearly every car or motorized vehicle moved into a parking lot away from the carnage as if there were actually drivers in them, and Naruto got a new Unity Formation chip (after spitting it out of course, which there was still no explanation for it).

It goes without saying that things were _definitely _weird that week. But of course like they always say, "End with a bang."

While the rest of the week was mostly fun and games, this day would bring a darker part of reality to the surface. One that hadn't been seen for quite some time.

* * *

Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Chaud, Naruto, and the NetNavis-turned-human all stood at Sci Lab's main doors. They had all been called there, and would be briefed on _why_ when the time came.

Upon arriving, Lan and Chaud immediately noticed no one else was there. Well, _almost _no one. Only Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous were there. Behind them was another person. This one had short black hair, glasses, a white shirt and lab coat, green pants, and green loafers.

"Hey dad. Why'd you call us all here?" Lan asked as he and the others entered SciLab.

"Its about your navis becoming humans," Dr. Hikari explained.

"Why is no one else here?" Chaud said, although he didn't really say it like a _question _even though it _was_.

"This is a very tight issue, and this part of testing needs to be handled _very _delicately," Mr. Famous explained. "Here with us is Dr. Foxx, a specialist in the effects of the relationship between the interaction of data and the human body."

"So then this is about us becoming humans," Hub said.

"I've been wondering though," Rain said. "How _were _we able to become humans if we only existed as data?"

"I'll explain that when we get back to the lab," Dr. Hikari explained. "Everyone follow me."

Everyone followed behind in the manner that kids would. While the others kept their eyes forward, Naruto examined all the rooms they passed to make sure no one was still there. The more people that _knew _about a secret, the harder it was to keep it hidden.

He was about sure that no one was there until his eyes found a familiar head of messy hair sitting behind one of the desks.

Upon further scrutiny, Naruto found that it was _Onii-San_. At the moment he looked like he was _sharpening _something with a large metal file.

"Huh?" Naruto said as Onii-San suddenly looked away from what he was sharpening and gave a small wave and a goofy grin.

"Hey Naruto, is something the matter?" Yai asked, drawing Naruto's attention down the hall.

"Uhhh..." Naruto said as his eyes trailed back to the desk he _saw_ Onii-San at. He soon realized that Onii-San had disappeared, and that he had only looked away from a few seconds. "Its nothing," he said answering their question. He didn't want to alert Chaud to Onii-San's presence, since in a sense Chaud hated _Onii-San _as much as Sasuke hated _him_. "I thought I saw something is all."

"Well hurry up then," Dr. Foxx said in a slightly irritated tone. "We don't have all day."

Naruto grumbled as he followed behind. "I hate this guy already. And if he turns out to be a bad guy, then it'll be too soon."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hub, Rain, Megumi, and Iris all stood next to a set of medical equipment that Dr. Foxx had begun taking out and setting up. It was essentially everything needed for a full physical examination. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_.

"Since something like this has never been done before," Dr. Foxx explained as he set up more compact devices, "we'll need to run tests on your physiology to make sure that something like this is even _safe_."

"Once again. How _did _we materialize them in the real world, flesh and blood, if we only existed as data before?" Rain asked.

"Well I suppose I should explain," Dr. Hikari said as he went to a projector-controller. "Remember how at _first _when MegaMan tried entering the real world, his body began breaking up upon leaving the cyber world?"

Everyone nodded. It was a little weird, but then again what _wasn't _weird around there?

"And do you also remember how _Naruto _was able to become materialized in the real world?" Dr. Hikari asked, a reel of footage showing the orange-clad boy forcing his way through the wall that separated the two worlds.

"Yeah..." Everyone said, waiting for the point to be brought across.

"Well, I came to answer the concluding problem after I stumbled upon a scientific thesis written behind by the late chemist, Edward Elric," Dr. Hikari explained as he pulled up scans of a very old scientific report titled, Equivalent Exchange.

"Didn't he die during the twenty first century?" Maylu asked. "His theories are outdated considered with what's out now."

"That may be true," Dr. Hikari admitted, "but after reading it, I came to the conclusion that needed to be addressed."

"And what would that be?" Megumi asked, ignoring the fact that Dr. Foxx was taking measurements of her _cranium_.

"I realized the obvious fact that you can't get something out of nothing, and the fact that because MegaMan preexisted as data, that he couldn't exist in the real world without a body of his own," Dr. Hikari explained. "So, I digitized the materials that made up the composition of the human body, and used a program similar to the Cross Fusion program to integrate it into their bodies as they materialized."

"So that would explain why _that _happened," Naruto said, remembering what happened when MegaMan, Roll, Meddy, and Iris went through the Cyber World Gate. How anyone could possibly _forget _it, he didn't know.

"So essentially you have a device that can bring navis into the real world?" Dr. Foxx said as he wrote numbers down on a pad.

"Yes. And be aware that this has to be kept top secret," Mr. Famous said. "We can't have the wrong people finding out about that."

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, I won't tell anyone," Dr. Foxx said as he turned away from everyone, unbeknownst to them an evil glint in his eyes. "_No one_ at all."

"So why is this guy here again?" Lan asked. "He's giving me the creeps," he whispered behind his dad's shoulder.

"Like we said, this hasn't been tried before, and we have to be completely sure that their _human _bodies are up to standard," Mr. Famous said. "If this proves to be unsuccessful, then we'll have to abandon the project."

"I see then," Chaud said. "So potentially _ProtoMan _could become human?"

"That is indeed possible," Dr. Hikari said. "Although I'll need to prepare another Material Cartridge for the transfer."

"Make that two," Dex added. "I can't wait to get GutsMan out here!"

"_That _may prove to be more difficult," Mr. Famous said. "The reason MegaMan, Roll, and Meddy were able to materialize is because _their _data has encountered _human _DNA enough times to build an attachment to the Material program."

"So GutsMan can't come?" Dex whined sullenly.

"Sorry Dex. Maybe at another time. But not now," Dr. Hikari said reassuringly.

"Hey hold on. How did _Iris_ materialize as a human?" Maylu asked, giving her an odd stare.

"Hm. I never really thought about that one," Mr. Famous said. "It may be that because _Colonel _has been in frequent contact with Baryl's DNA, that _Iris _may in fact be able to materialize as well."

"You said that this _Naruto _character was able to materialize," Dr. Foxx said as he peered into Hub's ears with a scope. "_How _is that exactly?"

"Seems back in his own world he_ already _had a physical from," Dr. Hikari explianed, "and that somehow his body's composition became _digitalized _upon entering _our _world."

"Too much to know," Dr. Foxx said. "After this I'll need to take some _samples_."

"What do you mean by _samples_?" Naruto asked as the doctor put a scope to Naruto's eye to watch it dilate.

"I'm talking bodily fluids," Dr. Foxx said in a know-it-all manner. "C'mon don't tell me they don't teach you kids this stuff in school."

Naruto sighed. "Let me guess. Blood and urine samples."

"Reverse the order and you get the idea," Dr. Foxx said as he had finished the physical examinations and took out five beakers. "You know the drill. I'll expect these in five minutes."

Hub, Rain, Megumi, Iris, and Naruto all sighed as they took the small beakers and headed off for the bathrooms, feeling as though their privacy had just been invaded. Of course with everything else, they just had to grin and bear it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hub and company returned with the _samples _for the doctor to study.

"Are such things really necessary?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Of course it is," Dr. Foxx said. "I have to take all possibilities into account when checking for physical degeneration."

As Hub and company placed their _samples _on the table, Dr. Foxx took out a large syringe, a bag of cotton balls, and a bottle of alcohol.

"Alright kiddies," Dr. Foxx said as he flicked the end of the syringe, "this will only hurt for a _second_."

Hub, Rain, Megumi, and Iris cringed as the blood was drawn rather-forcefully from their bodies. When Naruto's turn came, he was surprisingly complacent about it. But when everyone went back to remember all the weird stuff Naruto had done, not being bothered by a little _syringe _was to be expected.

A few minutes after all the blood samples were taken, Dr. Foxx ordered everyone from the room, saying he needed his _privacy. _Everyone left to get snacks or something, leaving the doctor to his work.

As the doctor examined the _samples _with a certain mix of fascination and irritation in his eyes, a sudden _glint _became evident when he looked at the rather large sample he had taken from "orange boy".

He placed a drop of blood on small slides and began subjecting them to various other experimentation with chemicals that should _definitely_ _not _be in a doctor's bag.

After seeing that the chemicals had had_ little _to _no_ effect on Naruto's blood, an evil presence filled the room. What was most upsetting was it was emitting _from _the doctor himself, a dark chuckle escaping his sneering lips.

"So, the orange boy holds a powerful secret does he," Dr. Foxx said in a dark tone. "My superiors at Grave will be most pleased by this discovery. _However _one beaker won't do any good. I'll need the _whole _source. And if this does what I think it does, then I know _just _how."

* * *

A couple hours after the initial "testing". The sun had begun to set in the distance, and everyone had been contented to chatting amongst themselves.

Of course, the netnavis-turned-human and Naruto felt something about the guy didn't feel right. And not just the way he was invading their personal space. It was how he acted upon getting their blood samples. It was almost as if he _knew _what was going on. Like it wasn't any big secret.

A few minutes after the sun had begun to set, they were called back into the room where Dr. Foxx had been doing his work.

Hub and Raine held hands, nervous for the results as they left the break room. Iris and Megumi were worried too, but after Naruto offered to escort them, their fears began to melt away.

"So I assume you have completed the results," Mr. Famous said.

"Yes I have. The results are coming out now," Dr. Foxx said motioning to a computer he had been using to compile the results. All the while a too-smug grin on his face.

Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous looked the results. After a tense few minutes, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Well guys, we've just seen the results," Dr. Hikari said.

"How... How is it?" Rain asked as she held Hub's hands.

"There is nothing to worry about," Mr. Famous said. "Your bodies have experienced no physical degeneration in the past week. The trial phase is complete, you're absolutely fine."

"Thank goodness," Hub said as he held Rain close to him.

"I'm so relieved," Iris said. Her other words were however interrupted by Dr. Foxx's dark chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Chaud demanded.

"Hehehehehe. Oh nothing _really_," Dr. Foxx said. "I'm just so _eager _to show you the _other _results I've... _collected_."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "_What _results?"

"Take a seat!" Dr. Foxx spat, almost like an order. "I promise what I've discovered will be _enlightening_."

That instant, the room darkened. The only thing that could be seen was the large-screen TV and a set of images that had just been recently captured. They were a set of Naruto's measurements accompanied by a wireframe.

"I had heard how orange boy had supposedly come from another world," Dr. Foxx started. "How he adapted to both the real world _and _the cyber world."

"I have also observed how his capabilities for battle only seem to improve with time," Dr. Foxx said as images of Naruto fighting various enemies emerged. Even some that were _classified, _which came as a shock to Chaud.

"And of course then I discovered _this_," Dr. Foxx said as the image on the screen changed to that of close-up images of blood cells on slides. "The powers his inherent blood held!"

"What're you talking about?" Lan asked. "What power?"

The next moment from the edges of the slide, a dark green fluid began overtaking the blood cells, destroying them on touch. However before the green fluid could move any further, the active blood cells began disintegrating the green chemical. What was most upsetting was that the blood seemed to become more _monstrous_.

"Through his blood, I have discovered the next step in the evolution of mankind!" Dr. Foxx cackled, his voice like that of a madman. "With this blood, Grave shall rule this planet! None will be able to stand in our way once this blood is adapted into our _greatest _weapon!"

"What!? Grave?!" was everyone's reply as the lights suddenly turned on. Their eyes widened as Dr. Foxx now had a deranged look in his eyes. In his hands he held a modified syringe filled with red fluid that seemed to glow slightly.

"That- No it can't be!" Naruto said taken aback in total shock.

"_Yes_!" Dr. Foxx cackled. "And once I capture the_ source_ of this wondrous elixir, my place in the new world order will be _assured_!"

"You think I'll let that happen?!" Chaud demanded as he went for his PET, whatever good it would do now. "One call and this place will be surrounded by Net Police! You won't escape!"

"Oh _really_?" he said dryly. "Give it your best shot!"

"Gladly!" Chaud said as he pressed the CALL button on his PET. The next thing that happened made everyone's stomachs churn.

**We're sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please try again at a later time.**

"What the-" Chaud said as he repetitively pressed the button on his PET. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Portable Cell Jammer," Dr. Foxx said with a wicked grin on his face.

Everyone paled. This was _not _good.

"_Surprised_?" Dr. Foxx asked. "You see, I knew I'd find something of use here for Grave to use. But _man_, I never knew I'd get something like _this_," he said as he eyed his prize with greed evident in his eyes. "Now watch as I am the first to experience the next evolution in man!"

The crazed doctor then thrust the syringe deep into his bicep and pressed the button on the side, causing a hydraulic cylinder to drive the red chemical into his body. What happened next made everyone's stomachs churn even _more_. As the crazed doctor let out a sickening howl, his body began to bulge from within, his limbs convulsing as Naruto's blood began to bond to his own.

His fingers were the first to change, stretching in all directions as his bones elongated, his fingernails turning deep red and becoming large claws, splitting the tops of his fingers with the forced growth. The same happened to his feet, as they stretched like that of a lupine and busted his loafers into little pieces.

Next to go was his body. His muscles bulged under his clothes and his hair became thicker over his skin. Horrible stretching sounds could be heard under his clothing as his skin itself ripped apart, only to be healed moments later leaving hardly-visible horizontal scars.

Lastly was his face. His eyes became more red and feral-looking, his nose became more pointed as did his cheek bones, and his skin became a menacing red color as his ears became pointed. His hair became spikier then it had been before, and his teeth elongated into large fangs.

No more did the original Dr. Foxx stand, but in his place the supposed next evolution of man.

"Naruto! Just what the _hell _is in your _blood_!" Lan demanded as the crazed doctor got to his feet from the metamorphosis that had just occured.

"How the hell should _I _know!?" Naruto said back. "I don't cut myself to see me bleed. Only those stupid _emo_ kids do that!"

"**Hahahaha..."** the feral doctor chuckled as his voice became deeper and more primitive sounding, **"I had no idea how powerful this blood could be. All this power. It's amazing."**

Everyone began to back away in fear of what Dr. Foxx had become. It was like something out of one of those wolf man movies that was popular a few years back. However as they continued to back away, the feral doctor only followed them.

"**Where do you think **_**you're **_**going?" **the feral doctor asked as he lunged. Everyone screamed as he wrapped his arm around Rain and smashed the wall with his other arm, fleeing into the hallway with his hostage in tow.

"Roll! No!" Hub cried as he jumped through the same hole and followed suit.

While everyone else filed out the door, Naruto checked for his weapons' pouch. After realizing it wasn't there, he suddenly cursed himself. "Damn! I left them at home! What're the _odds_?"

With frustration evident, Naruto followed everyone out of the room to follow the feral doctor.

* * *

As Naruto made it back to the others, everyone's eyes widened in fear as the feral doctor was hanging Roll over the balcony that overlooked the lobby. By now the sky had fully darkened, the clouds parting around the full moon, which didn't help the mood at all seeing as how weird _enough _things happened around them _without _there being a full moon.

"MegaMan," Roll said calling him by his navi name rather then his human name, "don't come any closer. He's too strong."

"Roll I won't leave you like this!" MegaMan cried as he tried to help her, only for Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous to hold him back.

**"****If you want the girl back," **the feral doctor cackled, **"then you'll do exactly as I say."**

"What do you want?" Dr. Hikari demanded.

**"****The boy," **the feral doctor said pointing to Naruto. **"Give him to me."**

"What!" Chaud shouted. "Why do you want him!"

**"****You naive fool," **the feral doctor cackled. **"This wondrous chemical originates in **_**that boy**_**. Once I bring him back to Grave, we'll begin the process of _extracting_ this wondrous substance from his body."**

"You're sick!" Lan said. "There's no way we'll let that happen."

**"**_**Oh**_**?" **the feral doctor asked. **"Do you really have any other choice?" **He suddenly let go of Roll, getting a scream from both her and MegaMan before grabbing her by her shoulder. **"More importantly, are you in any _position_ to stop me?"**

Naruto hung his head. "MegaMan... I'll go with him."

"Are you insane?!" Chaud said. "If Grave gets their hands on you, you'll only put countless people in danger."

**"****Ignore the boy," **the feral doctor said as he dangled Roll over the edge. **"Now. Come here. We have much work to do."**

"Only if Roll is unharmed upon the exchange," Naruto said as he reluctantly began moving forward.

As Naruto stepped toward the doctor, his eye's gaze shifted around the room frantically in an attempt to find anything that could help the current situation. When his eyes finally landed on what he was looking for, his mind was abuzz with thought. He knew that if he ended up in Grave's hands, things would go sour _real_ fast.

_Hold the phone. Isn't that the letter opener I saw Onii-San __sharpening__ earlier?_ Naruto asked himself as his eyes landed on a desk between him and the feral doctor, on it was the supposed letter opener. It was at that exact moment that he remembered what Zabuza had taught him. The eight points for silent-death.

"_The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart..."_

_Subclavian artery... The throat! If I can get him in the throat, I can end this whole mess before it can get any worse, _Naruto thought to himself. _Hopefully._

"Alright doctor, just take it easy," Naruto pleaded as he slowly walked over to the feral doctor, his hands apart from his body so it wouldn't seem like he was going to attack. "Put the girl down and I'll go with you quietly."

**"****Grrr... Good choice..."** the feral doctor said, however he suddenly tightened his grip on Roll's arm. **"However... If you come any closer... without my consent, I won't be able to vouch for the girl's safety." **His words began to slow, almost as though he were losing himself too much.

He dangled Rain over the edge of the balcony again to get the point across.

_Got it!_ Naruto thought to himself as he suddenly grabbed the letter opener on the nearby desk, flipped it so he held the tip, then launched it at the doctor's neck. "Take this you _monster_!"

**"****GRAAAAHHH!!!!"** the doctor screamed as the letter opener found its mark in his neck, blood spurting everywhere. With his thoughts clouded by pain, his grip on Rain's wrist weakened.

"Don't worry! I've got you!" Naruto called out as he dashed through the office and threw himself between Roll and the feral doctor. The feral doctor lashed out with his claws aiming at Rain, but Naruto held onto her and took the brunt of the blow. "Yaah!"

"Naruto!" Iris cried as Naruto buckled under the pain of the blow. The back of his shirt had been torn clear off, and blood was streaming onto the floor. Hub quickly ran to Rain's side and stood in a ready stance against the feral doctor.

Before anything _more _could happen, Lan and Dex quickly grabbed two nearby office chairs and hurled them right at the doctor, knocking him to the ground while Mr. Famous and Yuichiro helped carry Naruto out of the building.

"Run for it!!!" Yai screamed as she ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, only to have Dex throw her over his shoulder like a sack off potatoes a few seconds later.

* * *

By now it was full night. The full moon shone in the clear sky above, the breeze blew through the trees, and their shadows loomed over everything. An eerie presence filled the landscape.

At that same moment everyone was running for their lives away from Sci Lab. Horrifying roars could be heard behind them as could the sound of smashing furniture and breaking glass. At that time and place they needed desperately to get in contact with the police. And if a feral doctor wasn't within their jurisdiction, they could always call_ animal control_.

**"****GRAOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

"Naruto! Naruto are you all right?" Iris pleaded as Yuichiro and Mr. Famous held onto him as they ran. "Naruto speak to me!"

Naruto grimaced, but smiled as he gave Iris a thumbs up. "Hehe... Don't worry... I've been through worse."

"Since when?" Lan asked. "You're bleeding all over the place."

Yai smacked Lan over the back of the head from her over-shoulder position.

As Mr. Famous looked over his shoulder, he saw that the doors suddenly burst from their hinges courtesy of the deranged doctor, the letter opener still wedged in his neck as the wound began to crudely heal around it. Aparently he was too enraged to even notice it was still there.

"He's still following us!" Dr. Hikari cried as they continued running. They were almost to the parking lot, but unless a miracle happened in the next few minutes, they'd be in some seriously deep shit.

The feral doctor charged at them, and in all honesty everyone thought they were going to be mauled. However just as the feral doctor was about to reach him, a dark laugh filled the air and caused him to stop in his tracks.

"So. _This_ is what's causing all the ruckuss."

The next moment, that same dark ominous voice began to fill the air. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now. Which point do I hit first?"

A moment later, the sound of something massive moving through the air could be heard. Everyone's eyes trailed to the full moon and the giant sword that was coming down right at them.

Suddenly, the giant sword, which was bigger then a man, found itself imbedded in the concrete barely three feet from the feral doctor.

"What the- What is that thing?" Chaud asked taken aback by the sudden appearance of the giant sword.

The next moment, a tall well-muscled man appeared in a blur by the sword. He wore dark grey pants, grey-camouflaged arm warmers, and bandages over his mouth and neck. His skin was darker then most people's, and his hair was black and spiky.

_Zabuza... _Naruto thought to himself. He weakly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

Before anyone could ask, the large man suddenly grabbed hold of the sword, and using it for extra leverage landed a devastating kick to the feral doctor's chest, resulting in a sickening crunch as he was launched backwards.

"Holy cow! That was so cool!" Lan cheered. His celebration was short-lived however as the feral doctor got to his feet and charged at the mysterious sword user.

Before anyone could call out to him, another figure appeared in a blur. This one wore a dark green robe, brown shorts and arm-warmers, had their long black hair tied back in a bun, and wore a white mask with two spiral patterns on the bottom.

The new figure landed behind the large sword-user. As the first figure yanked his sword from the ground and moved out of the way, the second figure pulled out what appeared to be large needles. In a blur of movement, the feral doctor suddenly looked like a pincushion.

As the feral doctor fell to his knees and began to yank the needles from his body, the first figure turned to everyone. "The boy's losing blood fast. Get him to the hospital. We'll deal with this creature."

The second figure took out a small brown bag and tossed it to Maylu. "Contained within that bag are Plasma Pills. They should help replace the blood he's lost, but you need to get him to a hospital or he will die."

"Wait a minute, just who are you two?" Dr. Hikari asked, even though that moment wasn't really the best time to be asking questions.

"GO!!!" the first figure roared as he readied his sword. "Do it before I save that thing the trouble and kill you _myself_!"

Without another word, everyone ran to the parking lot and grabbed the nearest car. After a minute of panic-induced panic, everyone finally managed to get out of the area in a rush of burning rubber.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll be okay," Maylu said as she handed Naruto a dark red pill from the bag she'd received. "Just hold on for a little while longer."

_Haku... Zabuza... don't do anything reckless..._ Naruto thought to himself as he swallowed one of the pills, letting them work their magic.

* * *

As everyone drove off to the nearest hospital, the two figures, Zabuza and Haku, stood ready against the feral doctor.

"You've gotten sloppy Haku," Zabuza said as he readied his sword. "After those senbon hit him, he shouldn't have been able to _move_."

Haku scoffed behind her mask. "Oh like _you're_ one to talk. Your kick didn't even_ faze _him. All it did was break a _rib_."

Zabuza chuckled. "I'm just glad we kinda stayed in shape. Never would've thought something like _this_ would happen. But then again, things are just as weird here as they are on the other side."

"Yes, and we owe that Onii-San guy for getting us new gear," Haku said, remembering after Naruto had left how that mysterious individual appeared on their doorstep. "It isn't exactly the easiest thing to get ninja gear in the twenty second century."

**FLASHBACK**

Zabuza opened the door. Standing there was a figure in a black jacket with grey trim.

"Greetings. My name is Onii-San," the teen spoke.

He took out a crisp white business card and held it out to Zabuza.

"I would like to extend to you an offer," he spoke.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, noticing that next to the figure's feet were two packages. One of them was much, much larger then the other.

"Who the heck are you?" Zabuza said. "Whatever you're selling, we don't want it."

The teen held his hands up defensively. "Now now Zabuza, there's no need to be rash. I'm not a solicitor, I'm a businessman."

"Hold on- How did you know my name?" Zabuza said, his eyes narrowed. _Is he a ninja _too_?_

"That isn't entirely important," the teen said. "I am simply here to ask for your possible future assistance."

"Go on," Zabuza said as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Your friend, Naruto Uzumai, is of great interest to me," the teen said. "Before you draw conclusions, its strictly business."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "Well. What do you want?"

The teen motioned to the two packages that were situated next to him. "In these packages are sets of ninja gear tailored to the needs of you and your _daughter_. You'll find your assortment of ninja pills, weapons, and replicas of your old outfits."

"How do you even _know _about us?" Zabuza asked.

"Like I said, it isn't important," the boy said. "All I ask is that you take the gear, and if or when Naruto is in a jam, that you help him out. I need him alive for what I have planned."

Zabuza readied himself in case this guy turned out to be like Gato.

"And relax Zabuza," the teen said defensively. "It isn't anything evil. Its for the greater good. I swear."

Zabuza looked into the teen's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "Very well. I believe your story. You said your name is Onii-San?"

Onii-San rubbed the back of his head. "Well... It's more of an alias. To tell the truth its been so long since I've used my real name, that I'm not entirely comfortable with it. I'm more comfortable with Onii-San nowadays."

Zabuza moved the two packages into the house. "Very well. I'll help the boy out. But you better not breath a word of my true existence to anyone."

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Onii-San said as he drew an imaginary cross over his heart.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he opened his first package and found a near-exact replica of his giant sword, the Executioner. "Trust me kid, you can _count_ on it."

**FLASHBACK END**

Zabuza swung his sword around before slicing the nearby fire hydrant in half, letting its contents loose. "There. That should provide enough water for your ice jutsu."

Haku nodded. "Very well. Let us begin."

**Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit**

**"****Grrrawl!"** the feral doctor roared as it charged at Haku and Zabuza.

"Pheh, this thing is all brawn and no brain," Zabuza said as he lazily dodged to the side, causing the doctor to smash into a nearby car. As the feral doctor tore the car to shreds and got up, Zabuza stood across the parking lot from the feral doctor. "Aw c'mon, is that the best you got?"

As the feral doctor charged, Zabuza laid out some ninja spikes and waited for the doctor to near his position. Right as the feral doctor was about to reach him, an nearly invisible length of ninja wire tripped him, causing him to fall into the spikes face-first.

"I know I shouldn't be happy at another's pain, but its just so funny," Haku chuckled as she retrieved the ninja wire and watched the feral doctor claw at his own face in an attempt to get the spikes out. In his mindless attempts to remove the spikes, he was_ also_ removing portions of his face.

"Yeah. Almost like watching America's Funniest Home Videos," Zabuza chuckled as he lazily dodged yet _another _lunge from the feral doctor. "I swear, they always have new material."

Haku chuckled remembering this one episode with a whole _montage _of guys getting hit in their _personal _areas.

"Its clear his mind is slowly turning to mush," Zabuza stated. "Look at him. He's like a dumb _animal_ now."

"Lets put it out of its misery and go home," Haku said. "I have a test to study for."

"I guess so," Zabuza said. "Besides, I have to open the store early anyway."

The feral doctor charged at Zabuza again. The light of intelligence in his eyes clearly gone as he now charged on all fours like some primal animal. Zabuza responded by delivering a brutal kick to the feral doctor's chest, sending him flying into the air.

However instead of falling back to the ground afterwards, he flew through a triangle-shaped opening in a giant sphere of ice. The giant sphere of ice was revealed to actually be an _icosahedron_ made of Haku's ice mirrors, forming a tightly-aligned prison.

As the giant ice prison rotated beneath him, Haku's visage filled all the ice mirrors. While the feral doctor tried to claw away at the ice, all of the Hakus in the mirrors pulled out lengths of ninja wire. In a flash of movement, the feral doctor suddenly hung in midair by dozens of lengths of ninja wires, completely incapable of escape.

"Lets finish this Haku," Zabuza said as he threw his sword by one of the mirrors. Before it could come back down, Haku's hand reached out and pulled it into the ice mirror. Next moment, all of the Hakus in the mirrors held Zabuza's sword, poised to strike.

As the feral doctor's now primitive brain tried to process what was happening, Haku struck hundreds of lightning-fast blows with Zabuza's sword, leaving deep gash marks that gushed blood and stained the glass.

As the feral doctor's body became limp, the ice mirrors dissipated, Haku came back down as the feral doctor's body smashed into the asphalt.

"Good job Haku," Zabuza said as he reclaimed his sword and headed for home.

"Thank you Zabuza," Haku said as she took her blood-stained mask off and shook some of the blood from her clothing. "We can only hope Naruto survived."

"Hey, the kid's a glutton for punishment," Zabuza said with a hint of amusement. "He'll pull through."

* * *

The events at Sci Lab were never made public, due to the fact that it would drive people into yet another panic. The whole mess with the supposed "aliens" had done a good enough job of that.

Everyone vowed to never speak of that "incident" ever again, while Naruto_ already_ knew not to speak of anything like that.

Also, thanks to Naruto's remarkable healing factor, which was in fact inherent to his unique blood, the wounds in his back healed within a few hours, whereas the estimated time went anywhere from a few days to weeks.

Mr. Famous suggested that they possibly work with Naruto's blood to revolutionize the field of medicine. Of course after seeing the _changed_ body of the feral doctor and remembering how it got that way in the first place, he quickly reprimanded his previous statement and said Naruto's inherent blood should be kept _secret_. Both he and Yuichiro vowed to take that secret to their grave, as did everyone else. Pun not intended.

Also, because Grave's agent was dead, they wouldn't be able to get any answers out of him, and would have to keep watch more diligently.

Sci Lab of course was a wreck, but thanks to a large donation by an anonymous benefactor (pun not intended) Sci Lab was opened back up within the next week.

These events also caused our young Uzumaki to review everything that had happened up to that point.

* * *

Naruto sat in the hospital bed, looking out at the rising sun from the next morning. His mind reviewing all that had happened in the past few months since his arrival.

"Well this certainly is one hell of an adventure," Naruto said to himself.

"First I show up in a futuristic world riding in a comet, then I potentially save the whole world, _twice_, I gain a whole bunch of new powers, and then I meet back up with two other reincarnated ninja."

He looked up at the ceiling as he began to eat the food he was given.

"And then there's the matter Onii-San asked me to help him with. This is all a lot to take in, but I suppose it can't be helped. Although, I _have_ been in the market for a new adventure lately."

Naruto looked back out the window, several birds flying about into the distance.

"Heh. I just wonder what kind of adventures will come _next_ time."

* * *

**Omake  
****Setting: New Mystery Enterprise Hallway (near a vending machine)**

**Bolt stood frustrated in front of a vending machine in the hallway. He stared at it with hate-filled eyes as though the darned thing were spiting him with its very existance.**

**A minute later Onii-San walked over to him and asked, "What's up?"**

**Bolt's attention turned from the machine to his temporary boss. "Not much. Just getting used to the place is all."**

**Onii-San nodded. "Yes, so you are."**

**"How'd I end up here exactly?" Bolt asked. "And in _this_ condition too?" he asked motioning to his painfully obvious _human_ body.**

**Onii-San sighed as he looked up at the white ceiling. "Well... I needed an extra set of hands around here, and you came highly recommended by an associate. After talking with **_**your **_**boss****, as it were, we eventually came to a deal."**

**"Right I remember that," Bolt said remembering the weird stuff that had happened on one of his adventures. "So what'd you end up doing for _my _boss."**

**Onii-San shrugged. "Not much. I beat some sense into the Hikari twins during their little "rampage", hotwired the Halberd and acted as temporary pilot... Oh! And I handed them that magic book. Aside from that, nothing much really."**

**"So that's how they got their hands on that weird book," Bolt said piecing everything together. Some of the stories and his adventures began to make a little more sense.**

**Onii-San tried to remember just what Bolt was doing before he got there. After a minute he spoke up. "What're you doing out here in the hall anyway?" Onii-San asked after breaking the silence.**

**Bolt huffed as he pointed a finger indignantly at the vending machine before him. "This thing is evil. Pure in-dignifying EVIL!" Bolt ranted.**

**Onii-San looked in front of him. "The vending machine?"**

**"YES!" Bolt shouted exasperated as he swung his arms down. "The damn thing ate my quarters!"**

**"Bolt. Everything in the machine is _free_," Onii-San said bluntly. "You didn't _need _to put any money in."**

**"Then how do I get my snack out?!" Bolt asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Onii-San reached over and opened the glass door to the vending machine. He pulled out a candy bar, ripped the wrapper off then took a bite. "Want some?"**

**At that moment Bolt felt really stupid.**

**"Don't sweat it," Onii-San said patting Bolt's shoulder reassuringly. "Worse things have happened to stronger people then you."**

**"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Like what?"**

**Onii-San looked down both ends of the hall to make sure no one was watching. He then whispered something into Bolt's ear, which caused his jaw to drop. **

**"And always remember to make sure that any beverage you're about to drink that _looks_ like apple juice _is _apple juice before drinking it," he added as if it were an afterthought. ****After that a minute of silence passed between them.**

**"Uh Bolt, you there?" Onii-San asked as he waved a hand in front of Bolt's dumbstruck eyes.**

**After another minute of waiting, Onii-San shrugged his shoulders and walked down the hall.**

**"Ahhh. To be young and naive," Onii-San said to himself as he left the flabbergasted Bolt process the quagmire of epic proportions he had left him with. Oh, and the candy bar thing too. "Oh crap. I hope his mom doesn't beat me up for saying that so soon. She probably would've wanted to tell him that _herself_."**

**At that moment he suddenly felt a wave of Killing Intent so strong it could **_**only **_**have come from **_**another**_** dimension without killing him where he stood.**

**"Hehe. Looks like you're screwed dumbass," Anonymous laughed as he appeared on Onii-San's shoulder in his hologram form. "Been nice knowin' ya."**

**In response Onii-San put a battle chip in his PET. The next moment a black and white bead necklace appeared on Anonymous' neck. ****"What the fu-" was as far as he got before-**

**"Anonymous. Sit," Onii-San intoned. At that moment, Anonymous was thrown to the ground by the scruff of his neck.**

* * *

**AUTHOR ALERT! HEADS UP!**

**Well everyone, in case you didn't know, this was my VERY FIRST FanFic I've ever written, and I've finally finished it. But don't fret, in a couple of weeks the continuation of this story will be coming out. **

**It'll be following the naming curve of the MegaMan series, so it should be easy to recognize. It'll be in the Megaman section under the Game tab. (The reason it's being moved to that Tab is because since this story **_**takes place **_**in the MegaMan Battle Network universe.)**

**Naruto EXE: Brawl will probably be its title (or something along those lines), so it should be easy to recognize.**

**Until then, see ya. And if you're unable to find it, just use the link in my profile to pull it up.**

**I hope for your continued support in the sequel, and in any other FanFictions of mine that may happen to capture your interest.**


	53. AUTHOR NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**Just a final notice on this FanFic. After this I won't be working on this one any more.**

**Naruto E.X.E. : Subspace has just come out, just to let you know in case I'm not on your Author Notice.**

**Anyway, that's the end of this one. If you have trouble finding Naruto EXE Subspace, just go on my profile and look on the Story Column.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE END**


End file.
